Whispers Beneath the Stone
by Alveria
Summary: This is a pure-heart Romance between Katara and Aang with a lot of Humor and some angst. It starts during the Boiling Rock time and its ending has yet to be determined, though it will not be for some time. (FYI, this is pure Kataang, with a little Sukka and Maiko; it is NOT canon-compliant) (Usual Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA, only the concept) KCCO
1. Part I: Whispers Beneath the Stone

_**A/N: Alright, so this is my second attempt at a Kataang short story; and this one was a little more difficult for me to write because I know it didn't happen. I enjoy writing stories (especially Kataang) but it is a little more challenging for me when I know it could not have happened base on what actually happened in the show.**_

_**This specific short story will consist two different POVs (Katara and Aang's, from the First person)  
And, this will only contain Avatars Roku and Kuruk simply because I don't know enough about Kyoshi and Yangchen**_

Whispers beneath the stone

**Katara's POV**

Zuko had just been accepted to train Aang, and I couldn't be more wary. After my little chat with him, after I saw the fear that flashed in his eyes from my promise I feel a little more at ease, but my guard won't drop again like it did in Ba Sing Se. I find myself drawn to watching their practices, ever since they returned from the Sun Warrior's Ruins Zuko has been able to teach with better results; and Aang is picking it up quickly.

My mind continues to wander to Aang no matter what I am doing, not that it is a problem, I just can't stop thinking of the kiss. I was too shocked when he kissed me to really understand what had just happened, and then Sokka distracted me so it left my mind completely; but now… now I've had all the time in the world to think.

It's been almost a week of sleepless nights, I'm so restless due to the war, due to Aang. This morning, Sokka and Zuko 'went fishing' and said they'd be gone for a bit; this might be my chance to catch Aang alone and talk to him. He seems distracted, even when Firebending.

I walk the halls of the Western Air Temple and enter a courtyard; I think I see Aang alone and my heart flutters, now's my chance.

"Aang!"

"Oh, Hey Katara!" He smiles that sheepish grin of his, looking away and rubbing his neck like he always does.

"Can we talk for a b-" I begin before being interrupted

"Stow it, Sugar queen. I'm taking Aang for some Earthbending practice. He is getting rusty with all his splashing and playing with fire. He needs some real bending"

I scoff and see Aang let out a small smile and sigh "Can we talk after we're done earthbending?"

"Uh..I-sure" I stutter and look away "Whenever you want" I sigh and leave Aang and Toph to their own devices, returning to my room. I plop down on the bed, laying on my stomach and mumble into my pillow.

"Why is this so hard" I whisper, feeling a tear form on my eye, I close my eyes and before I knew it, sleep overtook me.

**Aang's POV**

"What was her deal, Twinkletoes?" Toph pokes at me

"I don't know.." I mutter, still a bit confused

"Mhmm, say what you want, I know about your little pre-invasion kiss lover boy" she chirped and laughed

"Wha-I mean-How did you?!" I stumble over my words

"Oh hush, even though we were on a boat, I could feel your hearts beating like war drums; it was pretty annoying" she concluded

"Oh… sorry?"

"Meh, whatever. You going to talk to her about it?"

"What can I say? 'Oh hey Katara, sorry about that kiss'" I grumbled, Toph just laughed

"Spirits, you are such a wimp! You'd rather fight Ozai than tell Katara how you feel"

"Fighting Ozai is pretty straight forward; how much experience do you think I have with girls." I sighed

"Hmm, fair point. But regardless, I say get some rest and think about it" Toph continued, looking dead at me with her sightless eyes

"What about Earthbending?"

"I just said that to get her outta here, I knew you weren't ready for whatever she was going to say. Don't say I never did anything for ya Twinkletoes" Toph added as she walked away, I imagine feeling quite pleased with herself.

"Yeah, thanks" I mutter and walk away, I find myself walking aimlessly around the temple, looking for something, I'm not even sure what; lost in thought for what felt like forever. It is well past sundown when I finally look up and see where I am, I find myself at Katara's door. _I'm going to regret this…_ I think to myself as I knock softly on the door, and hear nothing. _I'm really going to regret this…_ I sigh and quietly open her door to see her asleep on her bed. My eyes widen and my jaw drops when I see the tearstained pillow; I quickly shut the door and walk away

"What do I do now" I mutter as I quickly walk the hallways. I go to a different courtyard, a little out of the way, in hopes of not being disturbed. I drop into my meditation posture and concentrate. "Roku… Kuruk, someone, I need advice" I mutter, hoping my fellow Avatars will hear my plea; and to my luck, my call is answered by Kuruk.

"Greetings Avatar Aang, what troubles you" Kuruk's spirit began

"I need advice on…" I stop, thinking of the best way to put this

"On love?" Kuruk finishes for me, I just nod and he smiles "Love was all I had to really worry about in my time. I didn't have a warlord to defeat, it was peaceful back then" he sighed, thinking back to Ummi, his face showed his distress

"I'm sorry, I know that Koh-" I start before he holds his hand up

"Don't fret; I haven't given up on getting Ummi back, nor is that your problem. You are referring to the young Waterbender… Katara I believe is her name" he states, and I nod once again

"Why is it so difficult? Is it because of the War? Should I let her go, The Guru told me I had to let her go to master the Avatar State, but I can't"

"Slow down; How do you think Roku or myself mastered it when we had the ones we loved; there are other ways but that is a discussion I allow Roku to have. Love is tricky, no doubt about it; especially when you are young. Tell me, what do you like about her, just name off a few things for me" Kuruk smiles, nodding for me to speak

"Well, to me she is radiant, but it is more than her physical beauty; her eyes, her hair, her personality.." I start before blushing and looking at the ground "And this is hard to actually talk about…"

"Hmm, you'd rather fight your firelord than talk about this… why?"

"I don't know, I get butterflies when I talk about this, or even think about it. And when I kissed her-"

"You kissed her?" Kuruk seemed surprised "Did she pull away?"

"No, actually" I conceded "Or at least, I don't think so."

"Then that is a start" he stated, holding up his index finger and smiling "Look at the silver lining, my young Avatar. If I may offer the advice you were seeking."

"Please"

"Finish your war, allow time for your brain and your heart to sort through these feelings, then, act on them to their fullest. And give her time to process her feelings as well."

I sigh, that was not the answer I wanted, but it makes sense "I guess"

"I would suggest talking to Roku as well" he finished, and his spirit slowly faded away

"Yeah, and Roku is going to tell me the same thing you did" I grumble, throwing my hands down in defeat "Why is this so hard!" I ask to no one, raising my voice before sighing. "Come on, maybe Roku can help…" I mutter as I concentrate once more, attempting to call my predecessor

In a matter of seconds, an eerie white mist forms in front of my and the form of Avatar Roku sitting lotus appears. His spirit just looks at me for a moment, not saying anything; I gather he knows about my conversation with Kuruk and is trying to think of what to say.

"Avatar Aang…" he begins "It is troubling to see you so conflicted in light of the coming battle. How can I help alleviate some of your turmoil?"

I sigh and look down, closing my eyes as I think "I just… I need to know what to do; I've never felt this… unsure before"

"What exactly are you unsure of; your feelings or hers?"

I look at him in surprise, but it quickly fades as I remember we are one, so he must know everything, or close to it. I look back to the ground "I.. I don't know. Hers I suppose, I know what my heart is telling me. When I kissed her, she didn't run… but she didn't return it either. Should I follow Avatar Kuruk's advice and wait until after the war?"

"Perhaps that is what is really bothering you; you don't know if you are coming back after your next confrontation with Ozai. Maybe that is what is bothering her; would you want to give your heart to someone, knowing they could be killed weeks later?" Roku asked. My mouth opened in shock, but closed as I thought about his question

I let a small smile escape my lips and I look back to him "Yes, I would, I love her. I would regret it for the rest of my life if I had not told her and she died without knowing."

Roku pondered for a moment, but I could have sworn I saw a small smile from him from my answer, after what felt like ages, he finally spoke. "Then it seems that the only advice you need is from yourself. Either you tell her everything now; or you wait and let it sit until after the war, and risk not being able to tell her at all."

I groan and rub my neck "Spirits are you and Kuruk related, it's like my conversation with him all over again!" and just as I finish my statement I groan again at Roku's laughter

"Well, we are previous Avatars, so, in technicality, yes, we're related" Roku concludes and I roll my eyes but laugh a little with him.

"I'll let it sit for a few days… Katara said she wanted to talk to me anyways, maybe it was about this" I added

"Perhaps, she is in as much turmoil as you are?"

"Maybe, Spirits, let's hope not. She is the smart one of our group; if she is distracted, and it just leaves Sokka or Toph, we may end up fighting the whole Fire Nation Army just because" I groan, and hear Roku chuckle

"I feel the turmoil within you has died down, at least a little. I recommend sleep, tomorrow will be a new day and you should be ready to face it" Roku finished and smiled as his form disappeared

"Yeah, thanks, Roku" I sigh and look out to the moon, almost full tonight. I close my eyes and sit in the moonlight for a while, thinking on the advice from Roku and Kuruk before I am snapped back to reality.

"Aang?"

**Katara's POV**

I groggily open my eyes; it sounded like my door just opened and closed but no one was here. I slowly sit up and stretch before standing and moving quietly to the door. I open it and peek my head out to see a familiar orange robe moving off in the distance. My eyes widen as I realize the time, I had actually been able to sleep.

"Where are you going" I mutter and quietly follow Aang down the corridors. I was following him for what felt like hours before I almost tripped over myself as I came to a grand Courtyard, one I haven't seen before, extremely out of the way. I gaze at its beauty and my eyes trace the wall line until the fall onto a figure sitting lotus on the cold stone. I hear muttering and just as I am about to speak, a ghost appear infront of Aang; a Spirit I can't recognize.

I quietly move around trying to get a better vantage point, listening to the conversation, hardly able to hear until I gasp at the sound of my name from the Spirit; my hearing increased tenfold as I listened in.

Here was Aang, pouring his heart out to a Spirit… about me, he looked… frustrated, confused even a bit sad. Even when that goofy smile flashed on his face, his grey eyes betrayed his deeper turmoil. I had to use all of my willpower to avoid running up to him and hugging him.

After a long conversation, the spirit disappeared and I heard him grumble to himself before a new one appeared; this one I recognized as previous Avatar Roku. I listened to their conversation; about me. My heart fluttered and my stomach felt weak; why hasn't Aang told me any of this? I think on everything he has said, what he said… _He loves me_ I find myself thinking, it brings a warm feeling to my heart and smile to my face as I think of that. _Love… he loves me_ My smile widens

"I feel the turmoil within you has died down, at least a little. I recommend sleep, tomorrow will be a new day and you should be ready to face it" I hear the spirit of Roku say as it slowly disappears, leaving Aang alone.

I see him close his eyes and move his head towards the moon, basking in the light. He looks a little more peaceful than before, but how am I going to approach him now… I wait for what feels like hours, but in truth has only been around a quarter hour before I quietly approach him.

"Aang?" I murmer, just loud enough for him to hear, his body jumps as his eyes snap open, obviously surprised by the sound of my voice.

"K-Katara? Wh-what're y-you doing h-here?" He fumbles over his words, still utterly surprised by my presence, his face turning beat red, I just giggle and hug him

"I got worried when I couldn't find you. I tried your room and you were gone" I lie "Didn't realize I slept through the day" I smile giving him a chance to breathe "What're you doing out here?" I ask, giving him his chance to decide

"O-oh… Well I was just, taking a s-stroll, then I f-found this courtyard and sat down, relaxing you know" he fumbled over his words, rubbing his neck like he always does when he is embarrassed. I just give him a sweet smile. _Adorable_

"Oh? Relaxing eh? Earthbending practice must have been rough" I tease, not pushing any talk about his conversations with the Avatars

"U-uh Y-yeah it was.. Y-you know Toph, he..he" He stutters, still red as a beat, suddenly his face calms down like he remembered something important, and I suddenly am aware of pressure on my lower back, I blush when I realize we're still in a tight hug. I slowly release him and he releases me before he continues "You said you wanted to talk to me before?"

This took me off guard "O-oh, right. Well…" I pause, not wanting to push the subject if he didn't want too, luckily, I didn't have too. I felt his fingers lace with mine and I blush again, looking away

"Katara, I need to tell you something"

"What is it" I mutter shyly, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks

He sighs and I can tell he is working up all the courage he can muster "I-" he pauses, and uses his hand to lift my chin so we are looking each other eye to eye "I love you; I have for a long time now. I'm sorry I surprised you with the kiss on the boat; and I know this isn't what you want to hear before our next fight with Ozai… I just, I needed to tell you"

I smile slightly and feel my heart race; my eyes drift to the stone floor "Oh… Aang" I begin before he continues

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, and I am sorry for putting you in this position…" he mumbles

"Aang, shush" I whisper, his eyes widen and I sigh "Back before the invasion… I was surprised, shocked, confused. But I didn't pull away, did I?" I ask, returning my gaze to him, he simply nodded and was about to speak before I continued again "Aang, it means the world to me that you told me… and" I pause before leaning in, my lips brushing up to his ear "I love you too" I whisper before pulling back and looking at our hands, still intertwined and blushing. "It was what I wanted to talk about before…"

Aang doesn't speak for a little bit, obviously calculation what I just said… I was still calculating what I had just admitted.

"You.. You love me?" Aang asks, looking even more confused, happy, but confused. He was about to speak again before I worked up all the courage I had and kissed him. _I'm kissing him._ I feel him surprised at first, not knowing what to do, but then his lips slowly start moving with mine; his arms snake around my waist and mine around his neck, deepening our kiss. I run my tongue against his bottem lip and he slowly opens his mouth, granting access to my tongue. Our tongues dance passionately together for what felt like days before we both pulled away, breathing heavily, blushing madly

"I love you, Katara" Aang says, his arms still around my waist

"I love you, Aang" I smile, pulling him into another kiss, his lips brush against mine softly and I close my eyes.

Then suddenly, I don't feel him anymore, I open my eyes longing for his lips only to see the wall in my own room.

"Was that… really just a dream" I mutter in disbelief and sadness. It was just past dawn, the sun still low in the sky, setting off orange and pink colors through my window, I feel a tear run down my cheek as I run my fingers across my lips "but it felt so real, I felt him" I whisper

I get up and check myself before heading to the courtyard outside our rooms, I see Toph, Aang, Teo and Haru sitting around a fire. Aang looks flustered, but none of them know I'm walking in yet, I hear Toph complain

"Jeez! Turn your heart down Twinkletoes! I can hardly think!" she complains "It was just a dream right!"

My heart stops for a second as I pause, waiting for his answer

"But it felt so real… I wanted it to be real" I hear him mutter

"Oh hush loverboy, turn your heart down a notch or I'll earthbend you to the moon." Toph threathens and everyone but Aang laughs.

_This is as good a time as any_ I think to myself as I resume my course and walk in, trying to act normal. "Morning guys" I say as cheerfully as possible

"Morning Katara" Teo and Haru say in unison

"O-oh, M-Morning Katara!" Aang stutters but smiles and stands to greet me

"Hey Sugar Queen, you seriously need to tell Twinkletoes to keep his heart down, it is hard to think between the two of you. You are just as guilty" Toph remarks making both of us blush

"Sorry, just woke up" I mutter and look to Aang, who still looks flustered and is blushing brighter than a tomato. "You alright Aang?"

"H-huh? O-Oh yeah, just a really weird dream" he quickly responds

"Good or bad?"

"Oh… good, very good…" he mumbles, blushing and looking away

"I had a weird dream too" I admit and he looks back to me, pure shock in his eyes "And I liked mine" I concede, feeling my heart flutter and blood rushing to my already warm cheeks. His face turns redder and looks down before Toph remarks again

"Spirits! Tone it down you two. I am going to suspend my feet in midair, this is ridiculous" she complains, earning a laugh from all of us

I just smile and look to Aang who is looking at me, we just smile to each other and blush; realizing the dream we had was shared; perhaps a sign, perhaps mere coincidence. But I've come to believe nothing is coincidence in this world. We both know how we feel, and that is enough for now, but I cannot wait to feel his lips on mine again… even though it was a dream, it felt so real… so real.

**Alright, So I didn't intend on turning it into a dream, but it was an idea I had halfway through Katara's second part, and I must admit, I liked it. It makes it more plausible to have actually happened, as I mentioned, it is easier for me to write stories that can't be proved to be false :P Don't judge, just a preference. Plus it was a nice twist don't you think?**

**Reviews are welcome, keep them respectful please. I enjoy criticism as long as it is constructive. **


	2. Secrets

_**A/N: Alright, so taking the advice of one of my reviews on my first installment of "Whispers Beneath the Stone" I decided to make it a short story with multiple chapters; so here goes Chapter Two. This one takes place right after "The Boiling Rock" and before "The Southern Raiders". Chapter Three will take place right after "The Southern Raiders."**_

_**Usual Disclaimer; I don't own A: TLA, only the concept. This one will mostly be Katara's PO, a little bit of Aang's; and no, I don't think I'll do another evil twist like I did in the first chapter :] or will I?**_

Secrets

**Katara's POV**

That evening, Sokka and Zuko returned, and to our great surprise, they came back in a Fire Nation Air Ship. We rushed to meet the ship, fearing it was the Azula but were very relieved to see Sokka and Zuko walk out.

"What're you doing in this thing?!" I question "What happened to the War Balloon!?"

"It kinda got… destroyed" Zuko replies with a smirk

"Sounds like one crazy fishing trip!" Aang remarks and I feel my eyes wander to him, still thinking of our dream but I am quickly brought out of it as Toph speaks

"Did you at least bring some meat?" She asks

"I did! The best meat of all" Sokka smiles and closes his eyes before continuing "The meat of friendship and fatherhood" I start to roll my eyes at his cheesiness but then I see them and my eyes instantly tear up

"Dad?" I mutter in disbelief before running to him

"Hi, Katara" he smiles and hugs me

"How're you here? What is going on?" I turn to Sokka "Where did you go?"

"We kinda went to a Fire Nation prison" He replies and I just smile and pull him in as we hug our father. The moment was so perfect, I forgot almost everything for the time; I forgot the dream, I forgot the war, I was just happy my father was back; then Toph manages to ruin it once again

"Seriously? You guys didn't bring any meat?"

I just ignore her and remain still; after a while, I pull away and look to my Dad and Suki, then to Sokka "Let's get them a place to sleep; you all must be tired" I smile and no one argues.

Aang leads us down a corridor adjacent to the one with our rooms and reveals more rooms. We make sure Suki, my dad and the new guy, and once they are settled, we turn in ourselves. I was hoping I would have a peaceful sleep, considering the good news and such of the night, but I was still kept awake. Tossing and turning for what felt like hours, I tried my hardest to force myself to sleep, and just as I was about to fall into a slumber, I hear a soft knock at my door.

My heart races, _Is it Aang; I'm a mess. What'll I say…oh _I find these thoughts distracting but I slowly make my way towards my door and open it, and to my surprise, it was not Aang standing before me; but Suki.

"Suki?" I whisper, slightly confused

"I couldn't sleep, spending so much time in a Prison doesn't help. Besides, my woman's intuition tells me something is wrong with you." Suki stated and my eyes widen. Was it that obvious?

"Um… No? I'm doing great, I mean besides the war. I just got my dad back, what could be wrong" I ask, she just gives me that look, her face flattens and her eyes narrow as I sigh "Jeez, with that look it's amazing Sokka even speaks around you" I tease, she just smirks

"I do my best, now are you going to tell me what is wrong? Or am I going to have to go to Toph or Aang" She asks

My heart skips a beat and I grab her wrist and pull her in my room and shut the door, which catchers her off guard

"N-no no, that won't be necessary" I mutter, going back to my bed and sitting down, letting a heavy sigh escape my mouth

She pauses and eyes me, thinking, or so I think.

"So which name made you jump like that?"

"What?" I ask

"Aang" She states and my heart skips again and she jabs a finger at me in the air, triumphantly smiling. "Ah-ha!" she grins and puts her hands on her hips, I just groan in defeat

"So, tell me, what is bothering you"

I look away, playing with my hair, closing my eyes. _How am I going to tell her this_

"Alright… promise not to tell Sokka, or Aang… or my dad… actually, promise to not tell anyone" I plead

"Deal, now spill" she states, pulling up a wooden chair to sit on.

I recount the entire events of my dream, how real it all felt; the Avatars presence, the events of the following morning; she just listens, taking it in and nodding. Not making snide remarks nor laughing, just listening. As I continue, I realize how silly it must all seem and as I finish, I fall back onto my back and sigh, giving Suki the time she needs to think of what to say.

"Well, my first question is… do you love him. I mean really"

Still laying down, looking at the ceiling I just smile and close my eyes, nodding. "Yes, I really think I do love him" I whisper

"Then what is the problem?" Suki asks

"I'm just… confused" I mutter; _When aren't women confused_ I think to myself and scoff at my own stupidity.

"Confused on what?" Suki asks, and even I'm not sure of the answer

"I… I don't know. The war; I mean is this the right time to get into a relationship? And with the Avatar, during a war? Could you imagine a more hectic relationship?" I ponder out loud, opening my eyes and tracing the cracks on the ceiling

"Point taken; but like you told me in your dream. Would you rather Aang go to face Ozai, and lose without knowing the truth? Or send him off with that strength. Love is powerful."

"Do you love Sokka?" I ask, propping myself up on my elbows, looking at her. The question obviously caught her off guard

"I-um, well I think so." She mutters and I plop back down

"Love is difficult" I groan and even though I can't see it, I can tell she is nodding in agreement

"Katara, you're young, Aang is young. But if this is meant to be, then act on it before it is too late. He may be a goofy air bending kid; but he is also the most powerful bender alive; and beneath that goofiness lies the wisdom of all the Avatars." Suki continues, though I'm not sure why, it isn't really helping her case. "Do I need to play matchmaker"

"No!" I answer sharply, sitting up quickly "Y-you promised you wouldn't say any of this to Aang or anyone" I stumble over my words, franticly trying to stop that train of thought. She just laughs

"Calm down, I wasn't going to tell him any of this, but if you want, I could try to get him to confide in me; just to make sure your dream was real enough"

"I-I don't k-know" I stutter "No… don't trick Aang like that. Promise me"

She groans but nods "Fine; but you should really talk to him, cause he isn't likely to start it"

I look away and sigh "he kind of did start it" I whisper and she just looks at me, obviously confused. "The day of black sun, when we invaded… well before we reached the Fire Nation shores, we had to surface again. That was when Aang was going to fly ahead of us… he sort of… I mean he…" I groan "He kissed me before he flew off"

"What?!" Suki exclaimed before I jumped up, shutting her mouth with my hand

"Quiet! You'll wake the whole temple!" I snap and she nods, her voice turning back into a whisper

"He kissed you? Was it like the dream?"

"Not as passionate, but still, it felt… right." I mutter, releasing her and returning to my spot on my bed

"Well what are you waiting for then!? I mean, if he started it, what is there to be confused about. Just look at him, you can tell he is head over heels for you" Suki exclaims, her voice rising slightly before I glare at her and it returns to a whisper

"I-it isn't that simple. I don't want him distracted. Not this close to the end"

"Spirits you are as stubborn as Sokka!" Suki mutters "Look, you know what you have to do. But it is early and I really should try to get some shut eye. You should go to a certain Airbenders room and be honest." Suki says, getting up and walking towards the door, flashing that same smile she always wears before leaving me to my thoughts.

I don't move from my spot for a little while, trying to build up the courage to confront Aang. After awhile, I force myself up and too my door; slowly opening it and looking down the dark hallway. Aangs room was right next to mine, I just hope my courage lasts.

I slowly walk towards the door, as quietly as I can and softly knock on it; to no answer. I wait silently and knock again, they sound like drums against the stillness of the temple. Still no answer, I slowly open the door and peer inside only to find an empty room.

"Great Spirits, why is this kid never in his room when I need to talk to him" I scowl, the temple is too big to search without the slightest of ideas where to begin. Great, all the courage I worked up, gone. I turn from his door and slowly move to mine only to stop dead in my tracks.

"Katara?" a voice whispers from down the hallway, my heart flutters, unable to recognize it at first, hoping it was Aangs. My heart dropped when I placed a face to the voice.

"Oh, it's you" I mutter, annoyed

"Um… yeah; it's me" Zuko muttered

"Goodnight" I mutter, opening my door before he speaks again

"No wait, I know why you're out here. You're looking for the avatar… um, I mean, Aang." He states, holding out his hand as if to stop me from walking away.

"What's it to you" I snap. I still don't trust him, even if he is helping Aang with Firebending.

His hand recoils at my outburst but he recovers and sighs "I just wanted to tell you, he should be in the second courtyard down the hall… he couldn't sleep and was doing late night Firebending with me. I think he is meditating now"

"Oh…" I sigh and nod "Thanks" I mutter, walking past him; hearing him sigh and turn to his room. I continue walking down the hallway towards the courtyard, and true to his word, there was Aang.

**Aang's POV**

I pace around my room rubbing my head viciously, almost beating it, trying to force these thoughts away; everything should be good right, Katara and Sokka got their dad back after all. But why am I so distracted. I can't even meditate properly anymore. I need to get out of my room, I'm killing myself in here.

I don my robes again and move quietly out of my room. Sneaking down the hallway, my footsteps freeze at Katara's door. _Should I talk to her… no, she needs her sleep…_I think to myself, and continue down the corridor. A good way to relieve stress, bending. I move down the hallways towards the second courtyard. It is a little out of the way so I can bend without worrying about waking the others up.

I enter the courtyard and the moon is almost at the peak of the sky, I just groan and look away. I would waterbend but it would make me think of Katara, I need to distract myself. Picking up a pose Zuko taught me, I figured I may as well practice my Firebending.

I launch a flameburst into the air and marvel at the warmth it brings on the chilly night. I practice constantly for about an hour before pausing. I find my eyes wandering towards the moon once again.

"Yue, I know you don't bother with our affairs anymore, but I could use advice" I mutter, only to jump high in the air in surprise as a voice speaks out behind me

"Advice about what?"

"Zuko?"

"I'm a Firebender, I felt the ripples in the air of your bending, Up for a midnight lesson?" Zuko asks

"Sure thing" I respond, happy to have company and not have to talk about it, or so I thought.

He launches a Fireball my way and I avoid it, returning the blast. We trade volleys for a few minutes before he speaks up over the flames "So what advice were you looking for"

"Eh, don't worry about it, I don't think you'd understand" I mutter, kicking flames at him and launching a burst. He catches the flames and whiplashes them back

"And why's that?" He asks, dodging another one of my bursts, he breathes fire at me and singes my robes "Heh, Woops, thought you'd be quicker"

I scoff and whiplash an X of flames at him, singing his robes "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you'd be quicker" I joke "And besides, what do you know about relationships."

He stops abruptly and stares at me dead in the eye "I know enough about them to leave the one I cared for to come and help you; to lock her up in a cell so I could escape with Sokka and Katara's father; and despite all that, she still saves my life from Azula. I think I know a thing or two about relationships" He answers coldly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hit a nerve." I mutter and sigh, dropping out of my stance

Zuko walks up to me and pats me on the shoulder, a gesture that shocks me a little, he looks down and sighs "You know, I'll be honest with you. I have an idea about what is bothering you; and let me be the first to tell you, from firsthand experience." He pauses

"The entire time I was chasing you, save the very first time we met; I thought you and Katara had a thing; Spirits, even Azula thought so when she took over Ba Sing Se" Zuko admits "And with how protective she is of you; I'm surprised you two aren't openly together"

I begin to speak but no words come out, he takes that as a sign to continue.

"You know, the day you guys accepted me into the group; she confronted me. She told me if I ever even thought of hurting you, or going back on my word, that she would end me… not in the nice way" Zuko mutters

"I'm sure she was exagg-"

"No, she meant it. There was a cold seriousness to her when she told me that, it honestly made me fear her more than I do my own father or sister. I know, I know, you don't want to get involved cause you know you might not be coming back"

"That's not… well" I sigh

"This is going to sound weird coming from me, but follow your heart. Like the Sun Warriors told us, true strength comes from the heart."

"You know, Zuko, that is honestly really good advice." I answer, someone shocked by his reasoning

"Thanks. Hey, I'm tired, I'll catch ya in the morning" Zuko waves me off and walks down the hallway.

I sigh and plop down, sitting in the moonlight, I enter my meditation posture and concentrate; slowly clearing my mind of all thoughts and emotions. I sit still for a while before my heart drops as a soft voice comes from behind me.

"Aang?"

**Katara's POV**

I whispered to him, unsure if he could hear me. All my courage vanished when I saw him. He looks so focused, I can't distract him… Spirits, what did Suki say?

"_You should go to a certain Airbenders room and be honest"_

_Easy for you to say_ I mutter to myself. He still hasn't moved; maybe… maybe I should leave

"Katara?" _Too late_, as I hear him whisper. I groan silently and approach him, taking a seat next to him and sitting in an awkward silence.

"H-hey Aang… C-couldn't sleep?" I mutter, finding my voice to be far too shaky

"Yeah… Just a little late night Firebending with Zuko" He pauses before looking to the moon "Beautiful night…"

"Y-yes, it is" I smile, looking to the moon. "A-Aang?" I mutter

"Yes, Katara" he asks, looking back towards me

"I don't know how to say this… well I do, but" I groan and roll my eyes at my own pathetic-ness. _Time to be bold_ I say to myself and look back to him. His grey eyes filled with confusion, waiting for me to continue. His lips are so close, and I want to feel them again, like my dream. My face is slowly moving towards his, and to my amazement, his is moving towards mine.

Our lips are less than a fingernail apart, I can feel his breathe on my lips and I smile, moving to close the gap; lost in a trance. But just before our lips meet, we're both pulled from our trance viciously at the sound of Sokka yelling incoherently deep within the corridor.

We pull away, blushing madly. Aang gets up and offers me his hand, I smile and take it. We rush down the hallway to see Sokka fumbling down the hallway with Suki and my father close behind.

"What's wrong with him!?" I ask, concerned

"Something called… Cactus Juice?" Suki asks, unsure, and I groan

"We were interrupted… for that" I mutter, than my face blurs beat red at realization of what I just said. My eyes shoot to Aang whose face is also beat red. I lean into him and whisper "We'll continue that on another day, I promise" I pull away smiling, and his adorable grey eyes just look dazed but brimming. "Come on, let's go take care of the idiot" I playfully tease the three of them, as we chase Sokka down the hallway


	3. Whispered Confessions

_******A/N: **Alright, here goes Chapter Three. It'll be taking place at the near end of the episode "The Southern Raiders" and continue past the ending. It'll be, again, mostly from Katara's POV but I'll probably throw in some of Aang's as well; and who knows, maybe a surprise POV._

_**I will try to not throw in a random twist near the end like I did with the first two, but who knows *evil laugh.* I love the reviews I am getting and am trying to incorporate some of the feedback into the chapters.  
**_

_**Also, as this is being put up on Valentine's Day, there will be a mushy romance scene (No Rated M). So happy Valentine's Day, and also, Happy Single's Awareness Day to all my Single brothers and sisters :]**_

Whispered Confessions

**Katara's POV**

Thinking back, I know I made the right decision, but it doesn't make me feel any better about it. As soon as we landed I left Zuko and walked the beach on my own. It was sunset, and the sun was shining a beautiful yellow-orange hue across the horizon; though despite its beauty, it still bothered me. Knowing that men like him were alive and active in the world gave me a pain and sadness; even if they were 'necessary evil.'

I groan and lose myself in a trance as I slowly walk the beach; the shouts of Zuko calling me have long since been ignored. Maybe he had changed, maybe he was being honest; but I still don't fully trust him. I feel myself stop walking and I gather in my surroundings.

I was on a small wooden deck, a small ways off the shore; I sigh and sit down, twirling my feet in the water and basking in the sunlight; I almost fail to recognize Aang had walked up behind me; how do I face him?

"Katara, Are you okay?" I hear his voice question as his footsteps thud on the deck. He stopped a few feet behind me, I assume to give me space.

"I'm doing fine" I lie, not turning to face him, nor bothering to hide my feelings

There was a pause before he spoke again; his voice sounded sad, yet happy at the same time. "Zuko told me what you did… or rather what you didn't do. I'm proud of you" he finishes and my heart drops. _Proud of me…_

"I wanted to do it… I wanted to take out all my anger on him… but I couldn't" I close my eyes and continue "I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it… or that I'm strong enough not too" I mutter

"You did the right thing" Aang states "Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing" I can't help by smile on the inside at his 'profound wisdom' but my thoughts falter when I think on the man again

I quickly get up, not bothering to hide my anger. I place my eyes on Aang's "I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him" I admit, closing my eyes for a second before turning my gaze to Zuko "But I am ready to forgive you" I give a weak smile and hug him; _But my promise is still in effect_ I think to myself before releasing him and walking towards Appa. I hear Zuko and Aang mutter to each other but I ignore it.

As I approach Appa, even Sokka is there, but he saves his remarks, understanding my demeanor. I climb onto Appa and sit in the corner closest to the head and sigh as everyone else boards.

"Where too? The Western Air Temple isn't safe thanks to Azula, and I'd like to not camp out until we fight the Firelord" Sokka complains

"Ember Island. I know of a safe house there we could use… For the time being anyways" Zuko states

"Alright, Ember Island it is! Appa, Yip Yip!" Aang says in his usual cheery nature as Appa takes to the skies; his composure helps to lighten my mood, but I'm still so conflicted. I yawn and notice that sleep has already overcome most of the group, and with Aang flying, I'd rather not distract him. I slowly allow sleep to overtake me.

**Aang's POV**

At least she didn't resort to killing when she didn't need too; though I can see her distress and I want nothing more than to help her, though right now may not be the best time. Night has fallen and Appa and I are the only ones awake as we make our way to Ember Island.

I peek my head over the saddle and almost fall back in shock; Katara had fallen asleep less than a foot away from me, her face was right on the edge. I recovered and smiled, I let Appa lead for a moment and softly climbed into the Saddle and reached for a blanket to cover Katara with; as I pull the blanket over her, I swear I can see a small smile escape her lips.

I smile and take a look around at the others. Toph and Zuko were sleeping by themselves; though, to my surprise, Suki was snuggled up with Sokka underneath a blanket. I let a small laugh out at the two before returning to my spot on Appa's head, careful not to disturb Momo who had taken up post next to me, curled up in a ball.

I scratch the back of his neck and he chirps "Sorry, little buddy" I whisper as he closes his eyes again.

The long flight was painfully lonely and it was well into dawn before Ember Island appeared on the Horizon. I just let out a small sigh and leaned down towards Appa's ear.

"Almost there buddy, then you'll have a long rest" I whisper and he just groans in acknowledgement and picks up his pace slightly. I can hear the others begin to stir and groan as they wake up, groggily trying to get up. Soon after I start hearing hushed murmuring and try to make out what is being said.

"What are you two doing?!" I here Katara sneer, I assume to her brother.

"Nothing! Sleeping!" Sokka pleads "We were cold"

I hear silence for a moment, then the shuffling of feet moving closer. I turn my head back to see all five of them looking at me.

"Uh… Good morning guys?" I smile awkwardly

"Aang, how long have we been flying?" Katara asks, eyeing me.

I look down to Appa then to the image of Ember Island on the Horizon "Probably Nine or ten hours" I assume, almost instantly regretting it

"And you stayed awake through the whole thing!?" Katara snaps and I smile inwardly at how worried she can get sometimes

"Uh, yeah. Appa had to stay awake" I shrug

"Could've asked one of us buddy" Sokka chimes in

I just sigh and turn back facing the Island "No matter, we are nearly there, though, I will want a nap when we get there" I smile sheepishly and hear a few chuckles as the feet slowly shuffle away. Without looking back I look down to Momo, who had been awakened by the ruckus.

"Though, it was pretty lonely, even you fell asleep on me, little buddy" I smile and yawn, scratching his neck.

"You know… you could've woken me up" A hushed voice startles me as I look back to see Katara looking genuinely sad "I would've stayed up with you"

I smile and shake my head "Nah, I thought about it, but you looked so peaceful while you slept, I couldn't ruin that."

I see her smile weakly from her spot in the saddle as a silence flows over us. Even with the talking from the others, the wind racing by as the Island gets closer, Katara and I are silent; just looking at each other. I see a blush take hold on her face, and feel one on mine as I decide to break the silence.

"If you want, you could sit up here with me until we get there?" I offer, looking down at the racing waters below.

"Happily" She smiles and jumps down onto Appa's head, next to me. "It was getting hard to listen to them anyways" she teases and we both laugh

The rest of the trip passes in a comfortable silence between us, even with all the chatter about the Island as Sokka prods Zuko for information. The Island is very close and we can begin to make out houses on the shore; I lead Appa higher into the sky and, without moving from next to Katara, I twist my hands and shape a cloud around Appa as we go in for a landing on a less populated side.

We land with a soft thump onto the sand and begin to get off Appa; I look to Katara "Want some help down?" I whisper, she smiles and nods and I wrap my arm around her waist and air bend us down softly, her laughing most of the way.

"Thanks" she beams as we wait for the rest of the gang to disembark. I rub my neck and smile as Zuko takes the lead to his "hideout" which is just up the beach. He goes on to explain that not too long ago, he had been staying there with Azula, Ty Lee and Mai before he left to join us, though I was hardly paying attention. My mind drifting to Katara who was walking just a little bit in front of me next to Suki.

"We need to talk when we get there" I hear Suki whisper and Katara just smiles and nods. When we finally reach the house, I couldn't help but yawn as Zuko was showing us to our rooms; everyone else was wide awake but I had been up all night.

"Alright guys" I start, getting the group's attention "I'm going to catch a few hours of sleep" I try to say through a yawn "Have fun." I smile to everyone and turn around waving them off as they continue their day. When I close the door to my room I let out a heavy sigh and close my eyes, half tempted to collapse on the floor, but I manage to make it to my bed, without even stripping my robes sleep quickly overtakes me.

**Katara's POV**

"Good, he's gone. Come to my room now" Suki says in a hushed voice, and I look around before nodding and silently following. Zuko, Sokka and Toph seemed to have vanished shortly after Aang went to his room, so we were in the clear. As we entered her room, she shut her door and quickly sat down on a bed. "So" she questioned, leaving me slightly confused

"So?" I ask

She rolls her eyes and smiles "Did you take my advice about Aang?"

My heart flutters and I sigh "I tried… we didn't really say anything but.."

"But?"

"Well, we almost kissed, we were so close my heart was beating faster than ever." I paused, closing my eyes and smiling slightly, remembering the moment "I could feel his breathe on my lips"

"Why didn't you kiss then?!" Suki asked, almost in an annoyed, but happy voice

"Well… Sokka and his Cactus Juice" I sigh and plop down on the bed

Suki rolls her eyes again and groans "That guy; well don't worry, I have a plan" she chirps and my eyes widen

"What plan?"

"Nope, it is a surprise, but I'll say this, you will love it" she grins

"Suki" I glare at her, but her smile doesn't feign

"Nope!"

I groan and mutter under my breathe before looking back to her "Don't let Sokka know about any of this… you know the whole over-protective big brother complex…"

"Oh don't worry, my plan has him covered too"

I roll my eyes and sigh, unsure as to what Suki is planning, nor if it will be good, as she claims, or bad.

"Katara" She whispers, and I look towards her and her face has dropped

"What? What's wrong?" I ask, concerned. Just a minute ago she was giddy about her 'plan,' now she looks like someone killed her pet, I was getting even more worried at her lack of response to my question. I put a hand on her shoulder and waited, until she finally spoke.

"Did.." Suki begins before pausing and sighing "Did Sokka love Princess Yue?" she asks, her voice heavy

I pause and think for a moment before answering "Love is a strong word… we were only there for a few weeks before she…" I pause a moment "Yeah, anyway, I know they liked each other a lot, but I don't know about love"

"Do you think, he is trying to replace her with me, or does he actually-" Suki begins before I cut her off

"No. He went to a prison in a volcano and rescued you. You are not a replacement. I know he cares a lot for you; but Yue will always be in his heart." I say, looking at her, her face lightened a little

"Good enough for me" she smiles "Enough of that, I'm here to get you with Aang." She says boldly and I blush, looking away "Though, for my plan to work, I need you to leave for a bit, preoccupy yourself in town" she states, and I roll my eyes

"Suki" I glare again and she just grins

"No butts, go grab Sokka and go into town for a while" she orders. I groan but get up and comply.

I leave her room with her just muttering something as I set off to find Sokka. To my delight, I find him, Toph and Zuko in the main room, relaxing infront of a fireplace

"Hey sis, you seen Suki?" Sokka says, not looking at me, just gazing in the fire

"She's in her room, Let's go to town" I say, looking towards Sokka but opening the invite to the other two, I hear Sokka groan

"We just got here!"

"Come on Mr Science and Reason guy, let's go scout the area!" I tease and I see his face fluster

"Science and Reason guy?" Toph questions, turning towards Zuko and they both start laughing; I let out a chuckle as well as he groans "Where'd that one come from meathead?"

"Hey hey, it isn't my best nickname, and it's one I want to forget okay? Sure, let's go to the stinking town" He mutters

"Sure thing, Science and reason guy" Toph giggles as Zuko is still snickering. I can already see what I've started by mentioning that nickname, and I am enjoying every second of it.

They get up and we make our way down to the town; I can only imagine what Suki has planned for me and Aang…

**Aang's POV**

I open my eyes to see sunlight pouring in my room; it must be close to midday by now. I slowly get up and notice I am still dressed and sigh before yawning and stretching my arms. I get up and walk to my door, intent on finding Katara and just as I reach for the handle, a soft knock thumps on my door, startling me from the dead silence of my room.

I slowly open the door and see Suki standing there, grinning like mad.

"Did I wake you?" She asks and I shake my head as she continues "I need to talk to you privately, can I come in?"

I look around and shrug "Sure" I step out of the way and hold the door open for her as she walks in and pulls one of the chairs up. I shut the door and move to the other chair; as I am sitting down she asks a question that almost makes me tip.

"Do you love Katara?" Suki asks

My chair almost tips in my surprise as she laughs quietly as I regain my composure and finish sitting down. I look to her and slightly cock my head to the left in confusing at her sudden question

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said; do you, love, Katara" she asks again

I sigh and look down, my heart fluttered when she asks the first time and I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. I am quite sure I didn't need to answer but I did anyways

"Yes… well I think so" I sigh "I hope so" I mutter

"Huh?" She now looks confused and I close my eyes "What do you mean, you hope so?"

"I just… I can't see myself living without her. I've come to depend on her; but not in the bad way, I mean I love it."

"Have you talked to her?"

I was about to speak when a question popped in my head "Why are you so curious Suki?"

"Cause, I happen to know she loves you too." She pauses "I just had to be sure that you did before I finished my plan"

"Plan?"

"Don't worry, and Katara is out around town but I am going to go find her. You stay here and let my plan fall into place"

"Huh? What are you talking about!?" I ask, slightly irritated at her evasiveness

"Perfect, just be clueless!" She gets up and smiles "Just hang out around the house" she quickly leaves me alone in my room, even more confused than before. I groan and move back to my head and beat my head with my pillow

"Girls are so weird!" I mumble into the pillow before getting up and moving to the main room, may as well grab food while I wait for Suki's master plan to come into play.

**Katara's POV**

We've been wandering the town for what felt like hours. Zuko and Sokka were looking at weapons as Toph and I were wandering slowly through the crowds. It was really busy for a midday market but we didn't mind. It helped us blend in. My mind kept wandering back to Aang and whatever plan Suki was trying to hatch; and, almost if on que, I heard Suki calling my name.

"Katara!" She ran up to me and pulled to a corner, out of earshot of Toph and the others; Toph had just kept walking, to my relief

"What is it" I whisper

"Quick! Get back to the house, Aang needs you right now"

My eyes widen, all thoughts of her plan had shot out the window as my mind began to worry "Is he alright?" I demand

"He just told me to grab you, he said it was urgent" she said frantically.

Without a second's hesitation, I jumped into a run as I swerved through the crowd of people and down the beach. I passed many fire nation boys and girls on the beach as I ran towards the hideout; and shockingly, I wasn't out of breathe when I arrive; too worried to care perhaps.

I quickly open the door and rush into the house, almost completely passing Aang who was sitting on the Sofa watching the fire; he looked at me quizzically and got up as I ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask, the worry in my voice apparent as I grabbed him and hugged him tightly; and he didn't miss a beat in returning the embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up about half an hour ago" he mentioned and I pulled away, slightly shocked

"Suki told me you needed to talk to me urgently"

I could see a blush form at his face as he looked down "No… she mentioned something about a plan and told me to act clueless before running out"

I stare into his grey eyes and can see he is being honest, I just laugh "She told me of a plan too, what did she mean?" I ask, still holding onto him "All I know is it had to do with me and you…" I gasp and my face reddens as I realize what I said. I look to Aang's face and to my relief, it was beat red as well

"You and I? What does that mean…" He whispers

"I dunno" I admit, smiling and looking away from him and whisper "but…"

"But?" he asks

"But I like the sound of it…"

"The sound of what?"

I can feel my face getting redder as I turn to look him in the eyes "You and me…"

His lips curve into the goofiest smile I've seen on him as he pulls me back in closer; our hug tightening. I felt like I could've melted in his arms, feeling his warm embrace was enough to make me faint.

"Katara" I hear him whisper next to my ear; his breathe tickling my neck

"Yes, Aang?" I say quietly, not wanting to break the embrace

"Can I be honest right you… right here and now, without you getting mad?" he asks, his voice sounded sad and scared.

"Of course, Aang" I smile and pull away so I could look him in the eyes "I don't think I could ever really be mad with you."

He sighs and closes his eyes, collecting his thoughts before he continues

"I… I've wanted to tell you this for a long time" he whispers and I nod for him to continue "I love you"

I heart skips a beat as my eyes widen; trying to comprehend what he just told me

"Is… is this a dream" I whisper, looking into his eyes as I see a spark in them. He shakes his head and smiles. "Spirits I hope this isn't a dream like before…" I whisper before returning his smile "I love you too Aang"

Using all the boldness I could, I leaned in closer, intent on meeting his lips with mine. I could see in his eyes he knew what I was doing as he met me halfway. Our lips met; I didn't wake up, and wasn't interrupted; just the pure silence of the room, the sound of our breathing and the crackling of the fire. Our lips were moving together, softly caressing each other in what felt like the most romantic kiss left for fairytales.

I could feel him smiling into our kiss and I couldn't help but smile as well; and once again gathering all my boldness, I parted my lips and ran my tongue against his. I could tell he was confused at first, but he recovered quickly as his lips parted, allowing me access. My arms pulled us in closer as our tongues danced and explored, I felt his arms around my waist tighten, bringing us deeper into it. Spirits I never wanted it to end.

I felt his fingers trace up and down my back as our lips and tongues were intertwined. The feeling made me feel faint. We were both out of breathe and reluctantly broke the kiss, both of us redder than a beat and breathing heavily.

"I really really hope this isn't a dream" I whisper out of happiness, a single tear sliding down my cheek

"Well if it is" Aang smiles, resting his forehead against mine "It is the most amazing one ever" I whispers, pulling one of his hands up and wiping the tear off my cheek as I lean in, smiling, I brush our lips together again and feel him smile against my lips.

"What if the others come back and find us like this in the main room" I hear Aang whisper against my lips, I shake my head and smile

"I don't care right now; I just want… this" I pause, feeling my heart beat faster as I shiver "I don't want this to end" I finish, my forehead against his, our lips only mere hair apart

I see him smile, as he looks into my eyes with his beautiful grey eyes "Then let's make the most of it" He whispers, his breath tickling me as he moves in closer, closing the gap between us again.

We are soon lost in the embrace of our tongues and lips again, our arms snaked around each other and our eyes closed in a blissful happiness; with only each other and the crackling fire to keep us company. This has been the best afternoon of my life.

_** Happy Valentine's Day Fanfiction Readers!**_


	4. A Misunderstanding

_******A/N: **I hope that last chapter was satisfying; it was to me, I loved that romance. _

_**Since I have already gone more off Canon than I intended, I plan to roll with it. This story starts during the intermission of Ember Island Players; though the act is still going to be the same, the conversation, and the rest of the night is going to be very different comparatively. **_

_**But I digress. Now, Chapter Four will be a long one, so bear with it; I hope it is received well.**_

Misunderstanding

**Katara's POV**

We were lost in a trace; melting in our own blissful happiness. There were no interruptions, this was no dream; just happiness. Neither of us wanted to break the embrace, and our lips only parted when we needed air. The crackle of the fire, and the sound of our heavy breathing were the only sounds in the room.

We were still standing, his arms still snaked around my waist, and mine around his neck; it felt like a fairy tale that had a happy ending. When we broke our kiss again, I slowly opened my eyes and felt intense warmth on my cheeks as I gazed into the grey eyes sheepishly staring back to me. No words needed to be said, I rested my forehead against his and swayed ever so softly, mimicking a dance; and he in turn joined the movements.

Perhaps this was Suki's plan all along, get me and Aang alone, with no interruptions and let us decide. Whatever her plan was, it worked; and knowing that she knew so much, she'd probably make sure we had our time alone.

I'm lost in a trance just swaying with him in the main room; but am suddenly brought back to reality as he pecks me softly on the lips and pulls back, smiling. I feel my face flush as I smile and look away, towards the fireplace.

"I haven't woken up yet" I whispered, still unwilling to believe this is real; too afraid of the letdown.

"We're already awake, Katara" I hear him whisper, my heart flutters and I sigh happily at the sound of his voice

"Mmm, good" I mutter, closing my eyes again and smiling, still swaying

"Katara" I hear him whisper, almost inaudible

"Yes, Aang?"

He opens his eyes and touches his nose to mine "I love you" He says, confidently. I almost fainted on the spot as I bite my lip and look back into his eyes

"I love you, Aang" I reply, without uncertainty, without shyness, almost surprised at my own boldness.

There was a long comfortable silence between us as we swayed, my eyes were closed, just listening to his breathing and the fireplace. I let out a long and heavy sigh, our foreheads still resting against the other.

"Something wrong?" I hear him quietly ask, and I just shake my head, smiling without opening my eyes

"Far from it" I whisper "I've been waiting for this ever since the invasion" I pause, feeling my heart beat faster "My dreams have taunted me, mercilessly teasing me; and now they can't torment me anymore; because we're here… you're here"

"I'm here" He whispers back, smiling at my confession

We lose each other as our lips meet again, a gentle passion overtaking us again. This kiss wasn't as long as the others, but not short either; just short enough to leave us longing for more. Our lips parted and we both beamed.

We were both quickly brought out of our own blissful trance at the sound of a very distinguishably loud voice leading the way up to the house; it was Suki's.

"She's probably sounding so obnoxious to warn us" I mutter, unwilling to break away. Aang nods and we both reluctantly pull away.

Aang quickly moves away from me and takes a seat in front of the fireplace with one of books from around the house. I move to the kitchen as we await the arrival of the rest of the group.

"That was sooooooo much fun!" Suki practically yells, opening the front door; I hear Sokka behind her

"Suki! Can you please not alert the whole Island" he groans

"Seriously, we are fugitives" I hear Zuko complain

"Hey, Meathead and Hothead, Zip it." Toph snaps and there is a silence before she roars "AANG, KATARA!" loud enough to shake the house. I stay in the Kitchen but hear Aang get up and move to the entrance

"What's up Toph?"

"Where's Sugarqueen?"

"Kitchen I think." He answers honestly.

"SUGARQUEEN!" She roars again "Get your butt out here!"

I groan and walk out of the kitchen, I see the group and see Suki smiling at me; I give her a quick glance and grin and her eyes light up in understanding, then Sokka speaks.

"We are going to go see a play about us"

"Huh?" Aang and I answer in unison

"Seriously, there is a play about our adventures; which I find very weird." Sokka continues

"Would that be a good idea? We are fugitives, what if we are recognized?" I ask

"You should have seen how many 'Aang' Look-a-likes there were around the market place. We'll blend in nicely" Sokka concludes and I roll my eyes.

"I'm game, it sounds like fun!" Aang says cheerfully

"I don't know" I mutter, still worried until a hand touches my shoulder. I look to see Aang smiling next to me and somehow, my worries vanished and I smiled "Alright, let's do it"

Almost everyone cheered, Zuko and Sokka groaned, but we all separated to our own rooms to get ready, the play starting in just a few hours. About thirty minutes of being in my room, I hear a soft knock and my heartbeat speeds up. I quickly rush to the door and straighten out my hair, hoping to see Aang. As I open the door, Suki greets me by pushing me back inside and closing the door behind her.

"So?" she prods

I feel my face flush and I smile "Your plan worked" I smile

"What plan?" She snickers and looks back to me "I never did anything but get you two alone; so, was it as good as the dream?"

I plop down on my bed and sigh smiling "The dream couldn't even compare" I whisper

"Yes! So, are you two, you know… together now?"

"That's still up in the air, we know each other's feelings; but nothing official. To be honest… I am a little afraid of making it official before the end of the war." I admit

"Why?"

"I couldn't stand losing him at that point" I mutter, thinking hard "I don't think I could stand losing him now"

"Oh, come on" She exclaims "You think he would let an over-confident Firelord come between you and him?"

I shrug and smile "Still"

She gets up and smiles, heading towards the door "I'll keep Sokka at bay, I know he'd freak out" she whispered as she opened the door and left me to my own devices.

I lie back down and stare at the ceiling, remembering the incredible moment we shared; stuff fit for fairy tales…

**Aang's POV**

"That was amazing" I mutter, slowly pacing in my room. I had been changed for a while, it never took me long to get dressed. We were supposed to leave for the play in an hour or so, giving me too much time to think on what had happened. My heart is racing as I pace my room; I am almost so out of it, I jump at the sound of a knock at my door. I can tell by the knock it isn't Katara, to my sadness. I walk to the door, opening it to be greeting by Toph, with her arms crossed and her tapping her foot on the ground.

"I cannot concentrate in my own room, Twinkletoes. Your heart and pacing sounds like war drums" she complains

"S-sorry, I'll try to tone it down" I sigh as she pushes past me into my room. I shrug and shut the door "You want something else?"

She stops at a chair and sits down "Possibly" she says, even though she can't actually see me, I can feel her almost glaring at me "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"The kiss, Genius" she groans

I close my eyes, blushing thinking back to it, then my face hardens as Ilook back to her "How did you know?"

She taps her feet on the ground and smiles "Even from all the way in town I could feel the two of you; not to mention your little non-verbal exchange when we got back. You're lucky Sokka and Zuko are oblivious."

"But not you, right?"

"Of course not, I won't blow your cover, I was just curious. And I'm sure Suki will ensure Sokka remains unaware; I am actually shocked at Sokka's lack of ability to see what she was doing when we were walking up to the house"

I groan at Toph's awareness; for a blind girl, she sees way too much.

"That's all I wanted to say. We're leaving in a little bit" Toph remarks after my silence. She moves towards the door and without another word leaves the room

The next hour passes by dreadfully slow, and I am almost afraid to leave my room, not for fear or anything, but rather embarrassment. It was nearing the time to leave and another soft knock comes from my door; and I knew this knock all too well as my face reddens.

I move to the door to see Katara in her fire nation disguise; and even though she has worn it before, I almost gasp at her beauty. I assume she knew my thoughts as she blushed.

"You ready?" she asked, smiling and I just nodded. She took my hand and was about to lead me out of the room before I resisted, she turned back to look at me, confused

"Katara… just in case we don't have much alone time" I begin, but she knew what I was thinking when, almost without warning I felt her lips on mine, smiling against my lips. I grinned, holding her hands as she broke away, reluctantly.

She blushes and smiles, now leading me out without another word, not that one needed to be said. We meet up with the rest of the group in the main room and we all depart.

True to what Toph suggested, Suki was leading with Sokka in hand, distracting him from the group as Katara and I traveled at the rear, hand in hand. We weren't openly together, but we had no problem displaying affection around anyone but Sokka; his big brother complex would be too complicating right now.

As we slowly walked the streets, we were amazed to see all the Gaang look a-likes running around; there was a Sokka running around that looked so real; I had to do a double take before pointing him out to Katara as we both laughed.

The Gaang was engaged in conversations amongst ourselves, Sokka and Suki were chatting up a storm about the Island, prodding Zuko with questions for food and entertainment. Toph was walking alongside them silently, if I didn't know better, to purposefully give Katara and me some space.

The play was set to start seating in an hour, and it started half an hour afterwards, so we had a little time to wander. For whatever reason, Katara's pace slowed enough to make the rest of the group fall out of earshot, not that I complained.

"This play is probably going to be horrible" she said, almost laughing "Zuko told us about how these people butcher storylines of famous plays all the time"

I smile and shrug "It's alright, we know the real story" I tease, nudging her and she scoffs playfully

"Hmm, I can't see the rest of the group anymore" she mutters

"We know where to be, plus think of this as… us time" I blush, she looks to me, a blush on her face as well before she nods

"I like that" she whispers, griping my hand tighter "Come here, I want to show you something I saw earlier while you slept" she says, smiling widely as she pulls me down through the crowded town. I see she is leading us to a break between two store stands, and we slip through and on the otherside is a gorgeous view overlooking the sea, the sun was almost completely gone beyond the horizon, only slivers of orange and yellow filled the sky.

"Isn't it beautiful" she whispered, I felt her grip getting tighter

"Not as beautiful as you are" I reply honestly, she then turns towards me, and I turn to face her; I see a beautiful expression on her face. A mix of happiness and beauty; and even through her darker skin I can tell she is blushing madly.

I feel her pulling me in and closing in but I beat her too it as I close the gap between us. Our bodies together, I snake my arms around her waist and feel hers around my neck as our lips brush against each other. I feel her pull me in tighter, and taking the hint I gently run my tongue against her lip, taking the lead in this kiss.

She happily complies as she parts her lips and our tongues dance together, exploring each other's mouths; I feel her cough slightly and she pulls away a little, laughing and obviously embarrassed.

I take one of my hands, smiling as I brush her hair lock out of her face, and move in for another kiss; she complies. We break apart after a few minutes, being short on breathe, both smiling and blushing madly.

"We should get to the theatre before they start getting suspicious" Katara whispers, resting her forehead to mine and I groan

"We should skip the stupid play" I tease and she laughs

"Then they'd really be suspicious. Come on" she grabs my hand and leads me to the Theatre.

When we get there, we find a huge line with the group near the front, Suki yells out to us.

"Hurry up you two!" she yells as we run to her, she was grinning like mad as we both blushed

"Get lost, Twinkletoes" Toph jested, punching my arm, as Sokka just looked at us confused

Katara and I both groan and wait, the line moving quickly as we get to our seats. We find out we are on a balcony level, to which Toph immediately complains about not being able to see. I try to sit next to Katara on the first row, but Zuko sits first and, being oblivious to Me and Katara's relationship, doesn't move which puts me in a more than sour mood as I sit next to Suki and Sokka. Suki shoots me an apologetic glance and I sigh.

Shortly after we take our seats, the lights all dim and the play begins. At first we watch in hopes of a good show, then, after a mere minute into the play, all of our mouths drop at the idiocy of it. It doesn't take long for me to become even more upset as we reach the point in the play about Ba Sing Se.

Specifically, the scene about Katara and Zuko in the catacombs; my heart drops and my face hardens at the 'actors' portrayal and soon enough, I can't even take it anymore. I stand up aggressively and leave the theatre to one of the Balcony's; Sokka begging for Fire chips on my way out.

I groan and stare at the moon from the Balcony; it was full and blue. I just look to in, on the verge of angry tears.

"Such a stupid play" I groan. I make no effort to return to the play for a while as I stare back up to the moon "Help me out, Yue" I mutter, closing my eyes and sighing.

My eyes shoot back open as I hear footsteps behind me…

**Katara's POV**

I groan and notice Zuko next me also shifting awkwardly at the scene of the Catacombs. I hear the shuffling of feet behind me and turn my head to see Aang walking out. But as uncomfortable as I was, I couldn't follow him immediately. He needed space, I assume he was as mad as me about that scene, but hopefully he knew it was just a play.

Shortly after that scene, the rest of us watch in horror as they depict Aang being shot by Azula; the scene brought up horrible memories for me and my eyes teared up, but I controlled them. The intermission broke and I quickly got up to go search for Aang.

I scoped the entire inside of the building before finding the rest of the gang.

"Has anyone seen Aang" I ask, growing more concerned

"I dunno, he was supposed to get me fire chips like 20minutes ago." Sokka exclaims throwing his arms up. Suki just rolls her eyes and looks at me, with a look of understanding and slightly apologetic.

"I'm going to go find him" I mutter, walking away, Sokka mentioned something that didn't even register. It was a full moon tonight; I can imagine where he is.

Sure enough, I walk out onto the Balcony, my footsteps soft as I approach the figure leaning on the rail; he was looking towards the moon, though he turned his head in my direction at the sound of my footsteps.

"Aang… asking Yue for advice?" I mutter, approaching the railing; I look at his face and he looks away, I can see he is straining to maintain control.

"Something like that" he whispers heavily

I place a hand on his shoulder gently "What's bothering you? It's just a play…" I whisper

He moves away and throws his hat on the ground. "It's more than that! I hate this stupid play, I wish we never came to this theatre!" he groans out of anger "I hate hiding"

"Aang…"

He paces around the Balcony for a moment before stopping and turning towards me.

"I know you didn't mean what you said in there… Cause if you did, we wouldn't have kissed like we have. But…"

I start to feel anger growing inside me at his implications "Aang, it wasn't me. That was a play, a stupid one portrayed poorly" I state and he mutters something inaudible.

"Then why didn't you make Zuko move" he snapped back and I felt overcome with shock

"Wha-? I didn't even know he was there until that scene, until I looked to you and watched you leave"

"I'm surprised you didn't leave" he mutters

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Let me guess, you were trying to give me space?" he mutters again "I didn't want space, I wanted you."

"I…" I whisper, not sure what to say. "I did want to give you space… I wanted you to know though, that this is just a play"

"Just a play" he groans and I felt myself snap on the inside

"Look, Aang. If Zuko was the one I wanted, I wouldn't be wasting my time here with you" I snap, almost instantly regretting, it. Even listening to it again in my mind, what I had just said came out completely wrong. My hand travels to my mouth as I gasp at Aang's expression; it looked confused, genuinely… confused. I move towards him, extending my hand as he recoils, stepping back he runs inside and I slap myself on the forehead; unable to chase after him.

"I'm such an idiot" I mutter as I walk back into the theatre. When I get back to our booth, I see everyone but Aang; I lean into Suki and whisper

"Has Aang come back yet?"

"No you didn't find him?"

I hesitate, and just shake my head. Unwilling to go after him after the expression I saw on his face, I take my seat in the first row and continue the play. After a little bit, I hear footsteps behind me and turn back to see Aang had taken his seat; his face was even more strained than before as he didn't make eye contact with me; just staring out towards the play. My heart drops as I sigh, turning back around as the play nears its conclusion.

When it finally ends, depicting the death of Aang, we all watch in horror. I turn my head, and to my surprise, Aang's face is still hardened, still not making eye contact, my heart feels lower. With the conclusion, we all get up and slowly make our way out of the theatre. The group is rambling on about how horrible it was, and my mind is lost at the events of the intermission.

I groan and sigh, staring down at the dirt as we make our way to the beach house; and when we arrive is when I hear Suki ask a question that makes me jump

"Hey, where'd Aang go?"

My eyes shoot up and scan around, not paying any attention to my concerned look, nor trying to hide it.

"It's a full moon, he probably went for some water bending by the beach" Sokka concludes "He is the avatar, I'm sure he will be just fine"

I ignore him and without a second though, take off running down the path, not saying a word to the rest of the group as I hear them protest my leaving. I had to find Aang, I had to make sure he knew I loved him and no one else.

I made my way to the beach; only to find it empty, almost eerily empty. Panting, I turn back towards the town and take off running again, not sure what I was expecting to find. The town was silent as it was past midnight, and there wasn't a soul in sight.

Frantically, I scan around and groan. I run back to a different area on the beach and sigh heavily with relief. There, standing in the water was Aang, shirtless, gazing out to open sea.

I was still a ways away from him, but I slowed my pace, trying to let him have his moment. I am sure he was unaware of my presence until my heart sank.

Aang moved his arms in a twisting motion and shot straight up into the sky without a glider; I didn't see where he landed, or if he did land. Tears swelled in my eyes as I've never felt more lost or alone in my life; he was mad with me… he wanted nothing to do with me right now.

I let out a shaking sigh and a tear escaped my eyes and slide down my cheek, onto the sand below. Feeling heavy, I made my way back to the house. When I got there, everyone was in the main room… minus Aang. Everyone asked me where I went and if I was okay, as I didn't try to hide the tear stain on my cheek. I ignored the all and skulked to my room; closing the door behind me I fell onto my bed.

Only then did I let the tears escape as I muffled my cry with my pillow. No one disturbed me for the rest of the night as I spent a sleepless night wondering about Aang. I got a few hours of sleep, but not much; tomorrow was going to be a horrid day…

**The next day, Katara's POV**

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside my window. I groaned and sat up, immediately noticing the tear stained pillow, and the fact I was still in my clothes from last night. I sighed and sat up, moving to my closet to change and freshen up; fighting to get the tear stains from my cheek. After 30 minutes, somewhat satisfied I left my room and went to the main room; shocked to find everyone else awake.

"Morning Sis" Sokka said, annoying giddy "Got some food for ya if you want it."

"Thanks" I mutter, moving to the table where the food was. I look back to Sokka "Did Aang come back?"

"I'm here" I hear his voice from the kitchen as he walks in. It was different though, colder.

"Oh, good… I was worried" I whisper, looking too him

"Sorry" he mutters, moving to the back of the room "I'm going to go meditate" he says, not waiting for a response. As he leaves, Toph stands up

"That's it." She exclaims "He has been in a Zuko-mood all morning, I am going to find out why."

"A 'Zuko' Mood?" Zuko asks, annoyed

"Yes, you know, quiet, dull, annoyed, and generally unsociable!" She yells back, Zuko just rolls his eyes as she walks out of the room

"On that note, can I talk to you, Katara" Suki asks, concerned.

"Sure" I mutter, grabbing a piece of fruit from the table and following her to her room. She opens the door and closes it behind me.

"What happened last night" She asks

"I'm… not really sure."

"Don't lie to me" she states, looking directly at me, I waiver

"I may have said something during the intermission… that may have been taken way out of context… I think he is really mad at me" I sigh, a tear escaping my eyes again

"Mad at you?" Suki asks, shocked "Katara, whatever you said, shook him so badly he thinks you don't want him. He is specifically avoiding you. Look, I don't know what you said, and I really don't care; but you need to find and corner him, so he can't walk away, and so you can set it straight." Suki says

I nod in agreement "But how am I supposed to approach him if he thinks I don't want him… I only want him; we could lose the entire war, hide away in some remote town and I'd still only want him" I mutter

"Then tell him that!" Suki states "But give Toph her moment, she is going to smack some sense into him too; me and her won't let you two fall apart out of a misunderstanding. Sokka and Zuko may be oblivious, but we aren't. "

"Yeah… thanks" I mutter, moving back towards her door, still holding the fruit, even though my appetite had vanished.

**Aang's POV**

I almost slam to door behind me but had enough sense to bend some air to slow it down to a normal shutting speed. I walk to the back of my room, grabbing the candles and move back to the center. Sitting lotus, I place the candles in front of me and light them with a little Firebending.

As I try to fall into my meditation, my mind wanders back to the play, to what Katara had said. I sigh and try to regain my composure to properly meditate, and just as I was able to clear my mind, my door flies open and Toph walks in, pointing a finger at me with her other hand on her waist.

"Listen here, Twinkletoes, tell me right now what is eating at you or so help me I will bend you to the moon" She threatens. I sigh and stand up, shutting the door behind me

"No point to lie to you is there" I mutter, moving back and collecting the candles up, aware I wasn't going to be able to meditate until she was gone.

"Well, some reason still exists in your brain. Now talk" she orders

"Just that stupid play is really bothering me, and Katara and I kind of got into a fight during the intermission, and it was mostly my fault, I get she is mad at me or whatever" I groan

"What the? Oh boy you really are oblivious" Toph exclaims, sounding very annoyed "Listen Twinkletoes, remember when you disappeared last night?" I nod and she continues "Katara went berserk when we found out you weren't with us. She probably scoped the whole Island looking for you. When she finally came back, she had tear stains on her face and ignored all of us, going straight to her room. And, even if she denies it, I know she cried most of the night, cause I wasn't able to sleep at all"

My eyes widen in disbelief and I assume Toph felt my confusion as she continued

"Now, how would someone who was 'mad' at you, do all of that. No, Twinkletoes, if anything, I bet she thinks you hate her. Not to mention how cold you were to her not ten minutes ago. So yes, if there is anyone to blame for this situation, it is you"

Toph sure is blunt, but accurate. I let out a heavy sigh and look back to her "What would you suggest"

"Be a man and go talk to her. It'll probably end with a bunch of kissy-kissy stuff" She concludes and I scoff

She moves towards my door and leaves without another word, she never was much of a talker.

Taking her advice, I wait a moment for her to be gone and leave my room, crashing into an unsuspecting Katara as we topple to the ground

"Katara? I'm so sorry!" I apologize

"Aang!?" She exclaims as I quickly get up and help her off the ground

"We need to talk" We both say at the same time, making both of us pause

I open my door and extend an arm "Can we please talk in my room…" I plead and she nods, walking in and moving towards the table.

I sigh and pace around the room, trying to find the right words before she speaks first

"Aang… I'm sorry about what I said"

"No, Katara, I am sorry for being an irrational kid" I mutter, walking up to her. As she is sitting in the chair I get on my knees and hold her hands "I deserved what you said, it smacked me into reality. I know it was just a play, and I shouldn't have acted that way towards you… and I shouldn't have been so cold to you earlier" I mutter, looking at her "I understand if you are mad at me"

"Oh, Aang" she pauses, a small smile forming at her lips as she pulls away from one of my hands and places it on my cheek "I was never mad at you, I thought you were mad at me."

"Never… just confused" I mutter, placing my hand over hers on my cheek.

She quickly leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips before pulling back "I hope that helps un-confuse you" she whispers and I smile

"It's a start" I mutter, looking up at her. She stands up and pulls me up with her and wraps her arms around my neck, and I snake my arms around her waist, as we fall into a deep hug. I hear her sniffle and I turn to look at her face, a few tears rolling down her cheeks

"No" I mutter, wiping them away with my hand

"I can't help it; I know couples have fights, but I can't stand the thought of losing you" she whispers, closing her eyes as another tear slides down her cheek

"Couple?" I question, smiling and looking to her "Katara" I whisper, putting my hand to her chin and making her face me, she opens her eyes and smiles "Katara, even in death, you'd never lose me" I whisper

"How can you promise that" she asks, pulling me in closer.

"I know why it was destiny that I be asleep for a hundred years; I was destined to stop Fire Lord Ozai, and I was destined to be with you. Those are the two things I am the most sure of in this world" I admit, she quickly pulls back, looking at me directly in the eyes with her cerulean blue eyes, teared up; even I felt a tear forming in my eyes

"Oh… Aang" she mutters, pulling us close again, only this time, into a passionate kiss. She wasted no time in running her tongue across my bottom lip, and I wasted no time accepting her offer and once more, our arms were snaked around each other, our tongues entwined and our problems disappearing.

I'm sure Suki and Toph would make sure we were undisturbed as we lost ourselves in our kiss; and as we kissed, an unspoken agreement was made between us that we both felt and knew. We both knew we were to each other what we needed to be. Regardless of the future or the past, I am happy with where I am right now; with Katara in my arms, and me in hers, nothing could take this moment away from us, and nothing ever would.

_**Thanks to all the lovely reviews once again :]**_


	5. The Reunion

_******A/N: **Despite what I said before, I am doing a reuniting scene since my story is already off canon, I can make it work I think. This takes place right after the defeat of Ozai; I am still unsure as to where I am going to go with this, so let's see how 'writing on the fly' works out; I hope it measures up._

_**Without further ado, Chapter 5**_

The Reunion

**Aang's POV**

The war was finally over. Ozai had fallen and the Earth Kingdom had been saved from his vicious attack; there could finally be a peace.

I knew that it wouldn't happen immediately, that there would be much work to be done; a lot more traveling and making amends, but hopefully we can take it nice and easy for at least a little while. Even with the fallen Firelord on the ground in front of me, and my friends jesting to the fallen Firelord, I still only had one thing on my mind.

"Leave the nicknames to us, honey" Toph sassed to Suki as she attempted to insult the Firelord.

"Where's Katara?" I ask, noticing she and Zuko were the only two not there

"She went with Zuko to put down Azula in the Fire Nation Capitol." Sokka said, limping over to me, smiling "If you need a ride, I got a big fire nation airship" he teases, pointing behind him. I offer a weak smile and nod

After rounding up the crews of the fire nation ships, we took off on the Flagship, starting our journey back to the Capitol; it would be a few hours, giving me plenty of time to think on things. Sokka was making jokes about being the Captain with Suki as his First Mate and Toph as his 'enforcer;' And as soon as he said it, he earned a quick glare from Suki, and a rough punch from Toph.

Enjoying the playful nature and seemingly happy feelings now that the war was over, I laughed with them; though I couldn't feel at ease until I knew Katara and Zuko were safe. Moving from my spot on the bridge and heading for the door, I am stopped by Sokka's voice calling me.

"Hey, Aang, where you going? You going to let these two beat your captain up?"

"Give it a rest, Captain Meathead!" Toph scowled, punching him again

"I think you'll be fine, Sokka" I say half-heartedly, not really paying that much attention before turning towards the door "I'm going to go meditate in one of the rooms; find me if you need me" I finish, taking my leave down the dark metal corridors. I stop at a door at the end of the hall, quietly opening it to find it empty of almost everything but a bed and candles for light.

I sigh and close the door behind me; picking up the candles and setting them on the ground in the center of the room. Just as I move to sit down, a pound comes from the other side of my door and I groan.

"What now" I whisper, as I move towards the door; as I open it, I am surprised to see Sokka standing there

"Hey Aang, can I come in?" He asks, I nod and pull the door open for him as he walks in. As I close the door he takes a seat in the center of the room and, to my surprise, waits quietly for me to sit down.

"What's up Sokka"

"I was going to ask you the same thing; I know you must be tired after your fight, but even with my leg broken, I am still more enthusiastic than you. Something is eating at that goody kid of yours, and I mean to find out what"

I narrow my eyes at him and then he shrugs

"And Suki told me to talk to you" he admits, getting a small laugh from both of us.

"Nothing is wrong, really. Just, things are going to be different now" I mutter

"Well, whatever happens, know I'll be right there with you" He said, cheerfully putting a hand on my shoulder "And I am sure Katara would be too"

At the mention of her name I feel my face flush, but luckily in the dark lighting of the room, I don't think he noticed it as he continued

"You know, I've got to admit something" Sokka started "With our dad being gone, I always figured it would be my soul duty to protect my little sister; never would trust someone else to do it. But, I have to say, I think I trust you enough" My eyes start to widen as I open my mouth to speak before he continues "You're like a brother!" he exclaims and my head drops

"Oh, yeah, a brother"

"Hey!? You don't want to be our brother?" He snaps

"No no no! Not what I meant!" I quickly answer and he smiles

"Good, now, I'll leave you to meditating-thing" he finishes, standing up and waving his hand off. As he walks to the door my head drops again and I sigh before I hear him speak again

"Hey Aang" He mutters, and as I look up he continues "In all seriousness, thanks for helping protect Katara, and the world and all that."

I let a small sigh roll out of my mouth before I look back up to him, smiling "No problem, Sokka" he just smiles and closes the door. As soon as the door shuts, I groan and fall back on the floor.

"Just a brother… how am I going to get Sokka to accept Katara and I…" I mutter before closing my eyes and sitting back up "No sense worrying about it now, I just want to see Katara"

I turn my back towards the door and face the candles; I enter my meditation posture and clear my mind, trying to make the journey pass by as quickly as possible. I'm so lost in trance, I don't notice us landing.

**Katara's POV**

Azula was in chains and defeated, though Zuko took a bad hit. He's spent the last few hours on a bed, healers moving in and out of his room; even I had attempted to heal him a few times. The healers say all he needs now is time; so I left and went to the courtyard where the Agni Ki took place. My mind sick with worry, Azula was strong, but she was no Ozai; my I couldn't stop worrying. I knew Aang was alive, I felt it; but until he was in my arms again, I wouldn't believe it.

I take a seat on one of the stone benches and close my eyes; waiting for news; but my silence is interrupted at the sound of a groan and limping footsteps from behind me. I turn my head slightly and roll my eyes at the sight of Zuko

"The healers told you to rest" I mutter, turning back towards the courtyard

"I've got plenty of time to rest; are you okay?" I hear him ask, and I just nod

"Fine, I just want the others to get back"

"Katara, I know you're worried… I'm sure Aang is fine."

"I know he is… I can feel it. But until I see him… them, I won't stop worrying" I mutter

"It's him, isn't it?" Zuko asks, his voice quiet

"What do you mean?"

"You love him don't you, that's why you can feel it" Zuko states "That's why you were so protective of him when I joined"

I turn on the bench, facing Zuko completely with a half-hearted smile. "Yes, I do." I admit, and to my even greater surprise I see a small smile creep over his face. He didn't say anything else as he turned and walked back to his chambers.

The comet had left the sky and still no news on the battle, though I knew it was long over. It was well into the night by the time I decided to turn in; I risked one last glance at the moon and the night sky before turning towards the palace. And as fate would have it; I hadn't taken more than two steps before I hear the distant sound of an Airship.

The sound was growing louder as both Appa and Zuko arrived, apparently attracted by the sound of the approaching vessel. Neither of us made a move towards the ship, nor a move to hide as we watched it come in for a landing; a rough landing, on the other end of the courtyard. My heart was beating faster than ever, fear overcoming me as we waited to see who stepped out of the cold metal door.

We heard straining metal as the door to the airship unlatched and fell down with a thud. Footsteps and voices echoed from within, and we could not make out the owners until the first familiar face appeared. It was Sokka, slung over Suki's shoulders as he limped off the ship; and before I knew it my feet were carrying me over to the ship.

Before Sokka could even say my name I tackled him with a solid hug, earning a painful grunt as he was forced to step on his injured foot, making me gasp

"Sokka! What happened to you?" I questioned, looking back to Suki

"Well you know, trying to take out a dozen fire nation ships with a boomerang can be taxing" he shrugs, a sly smiling growing across his face as Suki rolled her eyes "Hey, Zuko, get over here" he called as Zuko came up "We've got a delivery for you"

"One Fallen Firelord served raw coming up!" Toph's voice echoed from inside the ship as a body was practically flung out onto the ground.

"This… is my father" Zuko whispered

"Knocked out cold." Sokka stated

"How?" Zuko muttered

Sokka smiled, turning back towards me "How else do you think?! You should've seen Aang, he was like a machine" Sokka exclaimed, throwing his free arm around rapidly as he clung back to Suki's Shoulders for balance

"But how did he get him to surrender?" Zuko asked, still in disbelief

"Well, he didn't really surrender; Aang just took his bending away" Sokka said, matter-of-factly

My eyes widened as I glared back at Sokka "Where is Aang" I demand

"Right here" I hear Aang's voice softly come from inside of the ship. I turn my head to see him slowly walk out with that sheepish grin plastered on his face "Hey Katara, Zuko" He smiled at me and dispite where we were, who was around us, I found myself running up to him, tackling him to the ground in a hug, a single tear slide down my cheek as I smiled

"I'm alright, Katara" he whispered

"I know" I whispered back "I knew the entire time" I pull back smiling

"Ah-hem" I hear Sokka clear his throat "Now that everyone is re-acquainted…" he paused, turning to Zuko "Do you have any food and a place to sleep?" He pleaded, earning a laugh from just about everyone

I turn my head back to Aang, whose arms were still wrapped around me, smiling up at me

"Katara" he whispered, only loud enough for me to hear "I can't get up if you're on top of me… not that I'm complaining" he admitted, blushing

A mad blush flushed across my face as I quickly stood up, smiling, taking him up with me "Sorry" I whispered, still blushing horribly. I shoot a quick glance to the rest of the group, who were all beginning to walk away; seizing the moment I quickly plant a small kiss on his lips, feeling my heart flutter as I quickly pull away

Even with how quick it was, I could see it was what he wanted as he stood there in an almost dazed state. I giggled and took his hand, following the group inside the palace.

Zuko, ignoring the advice of his advisors, showed us all to our specific rooms; in my opinion, so he chose where we stayed. Going down the hall closest to the entrance on the right was Suki's room, and on the left was Sokka's. Moving down to the next set, the one on the right was Toph's, while the one on the left remained empty.

Then, it was just the three of us, he pointed to a door on the left and motioned to Aang; then he motioned me towards the one on the right. As we made our way to our doors, Zuko bowed and left for his room.

Neither me nor Aang had entered our rooms yet, as we both looked back towards Zuko, I saw him glance at me before turning towards his room; the door shutting quietly. I looked back at my door and sighed, smiling as I entered and shut the door behind me.

I wanted nothing more than to go to Aang's room and spend time with him, but I knew he needed rest. I sighed and sat down on my bed, wondering if now was the right time to make us… official, well everyone knew but Sokka; I groaned at the thought and slipped into my nightwear before falling back down onto my bed.

I squinted my eyes shut and clenched my fist before springing up and marching towards my door, determination in my eyes. Quietly but sternly I opened the door and peaked around the corners to make sure no one was around as I quietly walked to Aang's room and knocked on the door, which to my surprise, opened immediately

"Katara?" Aang whispered, surprised at my sudden appearance

"Can I come in?" I mutter, he nods, opening the door for me, as I walk in he closes it behind me.

"Are you alright?" Aang asks, motioning for me to sit in one of the chairs in his room. I nod and sit, before looking up to him

"Fine, I just…" I pause "Aang?"

"Katara?"

"I love you." I state, smiling up at him "And I need you to know, whatever changes now that the war is over, I'll always be there to help you"

He smiles, taking my hands and pulling me up. His arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me in for a hug, a real one. "I don't think I'll ever need more" he whispers, before pulling back slightly, looking me in the eye "And I love you."

I blush and look down before my smile fades and I quickly look back up towards him "Everyone knows about us except for Sokka now"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I kinda told Zuko; he asked." I pause "Do you think he'll freak out?"

I feel him shift uneasily as he looks away "Well"

"What?"

"He talked to me, it was kinda good and bad" he mutters "He said, I'm the only other guy he trusts to protect you" he says, and my eyes begin to light up "and that he thought of me as a brother to the two of you…" and my eyes dim again

I feel him shift and I pull him in tight before whispering "You can be his brother, but you are something very different to me" I smile and yawn slightly before breaking away, heading towards the door, only to be stopped by his grip

"Katara…" Aang whispers

"Yes, Aang?"

"Can you… sleep here tonight?" He mutters

"But, Aang, we're too young to-"

"No no no no!" Aang shakes his head furiously "Not like that. Please don't get mad I didn't mean it like that" he jitters, causing me to giggle at his adorableness. "Just, I meant, like" I pause him by placing my finger on his lips

"I'd love to Aang" I whisper, closing my eyes before adding "I am kind of curious what it would be like to fall asleep in your arms" I admit, blushing

He blushes, but doesn't say anything as he releases my hand and moves toward his bed; awkwardly, unsure of what to do. I roll my eyes as he looks so confused. I walk up next to him and pull back the covers

"These, are called blankets" I whisper, smiling "You sleep with them on top of you so you are kept warm." I point to the mattress "This is called a bed, you sleep on it when available" I pause as I notice his face beat red.

Still, he didn't move, as if he was scared.

"I'll get in bed first" I whisper, climbing in and shimming under the blanket, near the wall. Smiling, I pat the part next to me and he still doesn't move, as if paralyzed.

"Don't tell me, Mr. All-powerful Avatar Aang can defeat the evil Firelord, but can't sleep next to a girl at night" I tease, and notice that must have hit the spot as his blush disappears and is replaced by confidence

"Ha ha ha" He mutters, slowly climbing in next to me. His arms tucked in as he lays facing me on his side; he looked so adorably confused.

I playfully groan and grab his hands and wrap them around my waist "Pretend we are hugging, laying down" I whisper, his confidence returning as his grip around me tightened, pulling us closer.

"You know, if Sokka walked in right now, he'd probably wake the whole palace with threats as he tried to kill me" Aang mutters, closing his eyes resting his forehead against mine

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it, for now, I just want to enjoy the moment" I whisper, pecking him softly on the lips, earning a smile from him

"I'm still waiting to wake up, you know"

"This still the best dream of your life?" I ask

"No" he says, opening his eyes as I open mine in question

"No" he repeats "This is the best beginning to my life. I've beaten the Firelord, ended the war, started a peace" he pauses "and found you"

I blush and smile "Well technically, I found you"

"Well, technically I am 113 then" he jokes "if we're being technical"

I roll my eyes, but smile "Is it weird that I am not tired at all" I ask, my nose gently touching his as our foreheads rest against each other

"No, I'm not. I could stay like this, talking, all night" he responds before shivering slightly "You're warm" he mutters, pulling me in tight

I blush and release a long, heavy sigh, basking in the moment. A long, comfortable silence comes over us, but neither one of us was asleep, we were just listening to each other's hearts and breathes.

"Aang, tone down your heart beat" I tease "I bet a silver piece Toph says something about it in the morning"

"You're on" he grins before removing one of his hands from my waist. It slowly moves up towards my face and brushes the hair away. His fingers twirl my hair gently and I blush. His hang following my hair to the back of my neck, his fingertips tracing my neck, causing me to squirm

"Aang" I plead "That tickles"

A mischievous grin creeps across his face "Now I know your weakness" he mutters, before returning his hand to my waistline

I grin "I know your weakness"

"What's that, I have none" he declares before I plant my lips softly on his, not releasing it like I did earlier

I run my tongue against his lower lip and without hesitation, he grants access, only for me to pull away.

"You… evil… waterbender" he mutters, almost in a shiver

"Told you" I whisper, smiling, as he opens his mouth to protest but closes it as he sighs in defeat

"Fine you win…" he mutters before yawning

"We've both had long days, let's get some rest" I whisper, placing my lips on his gently as he talks into them

"Rest… together?"

"Yes" I quietly respond before I feel sleep start to overtake me "I love you" I mutter

"I love you" I hear him respond before I drift off, a well needed sleep finally overtaking me.

**Aang's POV**

I awoke to the stillness of my room, it was early in the morning, or so I had thought. I felt relaxed, shockingly so considered what had happened not one day ago. As I move to turn my head, I become aware of the gentle warmth next to me and my eyes widen at the realization; Katara was asleep next to me.

_No, not next to me, with me_. I felt her arms wrapped around me, and mine around her; her gentle breathing tickling me. I was never one for staying in bed, but I could happily stay still if only to enjoy her presence.

I sigh, smiling, I softly place a kiss on her lips, and even while she sleeps, I see a smile form; I could get used to waking up like this.

Gently, I resettle and close my eyes, slightly pulling her closer towards me as I embrace the stillness; which didn't last long as I felt her begin to stir. Her eyes sputtered open and she into my eyes, slight confusing. Though before I knew it, her lips were against mine and there was a sparkle of happiness in her eyes.

"It wasn't a dream" she whispered "Thank the spirits it wasn't a dream" she kissed me again, only not breaking away this time. I returned the kiss happily and smiled into it

"I love you" I mutter, against her lips

"I love you, Aang" she responds, pulling back, smiling. I saw her eyes roam across the room, then back to me "I could definitely get used to waking up like this" she whispers

"I was thinking the same thing" I smile, but then a thought rolls across my head and my smile fades

"What's wrong?"

I sigh and close my eyes "It's morning… what if Sokka tries to wake you up, and you're not there" I mutter, my voice strained at what I was suggesting.

"Forget Sokka" I hear her whisper "I'm not inclined to leave this bed until you do"

"Well we'll be here all day then"

She smiles "Mm, fine by me" she whispers, pulling me closer before even her smile fades "Spirits, Zuko's Coronation is today"

My heart drops as I sigh

"We can stay like this awhile" she assures me and I smile, happy that we were both happy. A short silence comes over us before she speaks again "Aang?"

"Katara?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Okay" I hear her pause, her breathe short "Why me?"

My eyes shoot open as I look into her blue eyes; instead of finding a playful look, I see a genuinely confused and sad set of eyes gazing back at me

"Katara" I mutter, holding her tight "It could only be you"

"What do you mean?"

"It was always you. I didn't fight the Firelord for the world… well I did, but I didn't. I did it for you, so I could be with you. I could never see myself with anyone but you"

"But there are hundreds of other, prettier girls who would beg to be with you" she begins before I stop her with a gentle kiss

"Stop" I murmur against her lips "I don't know if this is tired-speak but it needs to stop." I whisper, my lips still brushing against hers

I hear her laugh softly as she smiles against my lips. She slowly pulls away, leaving me wanting it to last longer but it doesn't and I groan

"What about all your fan girls?"

"They mean about as much to me as Zuko means to you; tolerable but ignorable" I tease

I hear her sigh "I don't hate Zuko"

"Mhmm, you definitely don't like him much though" I whisper, closing the gap between our lips again as she laughs

"Eh, I won't fight it." She whispers, before embracing my kiss.

I smiled as she brushed her lips to mine, and I gently took my teeth and bit her bottom lip, earning a small giggle from her as I released it and ran my tongue across it. She wasted no time in intertwining our tongues and lips; as if she had been deprived of it for a month; though I wasn't complaining.

"Mm" I hear her murmuring against my lips, her eyes shut as we pull each other tighter together; a perfect way to wake up.

At least it was, until a knock broke us apart.

"Aang" I hear from behind the door and both of us groan as we recognize the voice.

I sigh and slowly get up, pulling the covers over Katara who just laughed softly as I moved towards the door.

"What Sokka" I groan, not hiding my annoyance

"Have you seen Katara" he asks, looking genuinely concerned

"Well, You woke me up, so I'll let that answer your question" I snip back, faking a yawn

"Right, sorry. I know your tired, just a little worried."

"Don't be, wherever she is…" I pause, thinking hard on what to say "I'm sure she is safe. If I see her, I'll let you know"

"Good thing, Do you want breakfast brought up by the servants?" Sokka asks "Suki, Toph and I have already eaten"

"No, I'm not hungry" I mutter "Just tired"

"Fair enough… I'll come get you at midday-ish. It's Zuko's Coronation, and a lot of people are here for it"

"I know, midday sounds good" I sigh, starting to close the door

"Alright, see you then!" He exclaims, running off as I shut the door. I quickly move back to my bed and jump back under the covers

"That bought us a few more hours" I grin

"'Wherever she is, she's safe?'" I hear Katara whisper, smiling "Nice save"

"Yeah, I almost said "Where ever she is I am sure she is happy,' not sure he would have gotten it, but I wouldn't have been able to hide my own blush if I had said it"

She pecks me on the lips "Goofball" she whispers, before closing the gap between us again; returning to what we were doing. Lost in each other, neither of us noticed sleep had overtaken us once more; happily complying as we once again fell asleep in each other's arms

_**Alright, so, just FYI, there was no M stuff going on, just a lovey-dovey kissy make out session. I've decided to do a few more chapters that lead up to the kiss at the end of the finale.**_


	6. The Day of the Coronation

_**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are awesome. **_

The Day of the Coronation

**Aang's POV**

About an hour before noon, my eyelids fluttered open; and it did not take me very long at all to remember where I was, or who I was with. Lying next to me, breathing softly was Katara. The second I realized it was her, my heart skipped and I smiled, instinctively pulling her closer, as we had drifted slightly apart in our sleep.

While I pulled her closer, I felt her stir and shift as her eyes blinked open, and a warm smile appeared on her face. Without speaking, she tightened her own grip around me, softly touching our noses, just like before.

"Déjà vu" she whispered softly, pecking me on the lips and smiling

I sigh and smile "If only, Sokka should be coming back any time, and now I have no excuse stop him from coming in" I mutter, closing my eyes.

I hear her laugh softly as she brushes her lips to mine again "It's alright; we had to get up eventually." She whispers

"We may as well, that way, you can disappear out of here without anyone noticing" I tease "Did you come up with an excuse to why you were gone?" I ask

"I'll improvise, besides, I'm sure if I say 'water bending practice' he'll roll his eyes and accept it" she teases as I nod In agreement

I groan and try to sit up, but find it hard to move as I plop back down, hearing Katara muffle her laugher

"You were hesitant to get in bed, now you are unable to get out. Why is that?" She asks

"You have a strange effect on me" I admit

She blushes and kisses me softly before sitting up, pulling me up with her "Maybe I just have more willpower, Mr. Avatar"

I laugh and smile warmly as I move to get out of bed; my feet touching the solid floor as I stand up. I look back to the bed to see Katara gazing at me, making me nervous

"What?" I mutter, looking around me

"You have so many cuts and bruises" she whispers sadly "I should have noticed it before, I would have healed them"

I smile, grabbing her hand and pulling her up out of bed. As she regains herself standing next to me, I pull her into a strong embrace, resting my head on her shoulder, smelling her hair before I whisper

"If you are so keen to heal me, it'll be a date tonight"

I feel her smile as she laughs softly, returning the embrace and sighing "Deal" she mutters before pulling away "Now, I really have to get out of here before anyone comes around"

She moves towards the door slowly before I pull her back quickly "Wait" I mutter "I probably won't see you until tonight due to all the preparations for the ceremony" I see her smile as we both brush our lips against each other's. Softly kissing each other for a moment, feeling each other's heartbeats and hearing each other's breathes.

Our lips part slowly and she whispers "You make it really hard to leave, you know that"

I just smile, releasing her hand and nodding to the door "That is called a door, there is a handle in the center of it you turn to open it… allowing passage to another area" I tease as she laughs, remembering what she said to me the night before

"Smart mouth" She sasses and quickly pecks me on the lips before moving towards the door. I watch her as she peaks around the corner, before sparing a glance at me and dashing across the hallway into her room. I sigh and shut my door, already feeling more alone, but then I let my mind wander to what had happened, and my heart warms.

"Better get ready" I mutter, looking at my still tattered robes "I hope they have new robes for me" I groan, and take a seat on the bed, only to rise as my door opens without warning with Sokka, Zuko and a few servants walking in; and it is then I realize how much Katara and I had pushed our luck.

"Finally awake" Sokka exclaims

"Sorry for not knocking, Aang" Zuko says, ignoring Sokka "We have brought you new robes, Traditional Air Nomadic style, I hope they work"

"I'm sure they'll be fine" I grin, taking the robes from one of the servants

"When you're changed and washed up, please come to my room" Zuko says "I'm still finalizing all the preparations"

"Sure thing!"

"Hey, did you ever see Katara? We still can't find her."

I smile and shake my head "I was asleep, remember. Try her room again"

Sokka groans and marches out, Zuko just shakes his head and takes his leave, his servants following suit.

When they all leave, I let out a heavy breathe I hadn't noticed I was holding; though the day was going good, it could have been very… awkward had we waited any longer. Moving on, I lay out the robes on my bed and a smile creeps across my face; almost the same robes Monk Gyatso had worn. My eyes half-lidded as I look at them, I quickly wash up with a bowl of water the servants had left, and change into my new robes; with them fitting as if they had been mine for ages.

Flattening the creases, I notice a small box tucked inside the one my robe was in. Picking it up slowly I notice writing on it.

_To Aang, From Katara_

How she had gotten this box inside with my robes is beyond me, but regardless, I move to open it and feel my mouth gap when I notice the contents; An Air Nomad necklace, almost identical to Monk Gyatso's. My heart warms as I lift it and drape it around my neck, it centering perfectly in the middle of my chest.

"I'll get you for this, Katara" I whisper, still smiling. It was then I realize Zuko needed to see me, and I quickly move out of my room and down the halls, which were shockingly empty considering the time of day.

I reach Zuko's room without meeting anyone, to my distain, I had wanted to catch Katara roaming about.

As I knock on the door, I hear a muffled voice "Come in"

I open it slowly to see Zuko sitting at a desk, back turned to me. "You needed to see me?"

He turns and nods "Yes, Aang, I am sorry for this; but even though the war has just ended, I have already sent word to King Kuei to arrange a… peace summit in Ba Sing Se."

My eyes drop, knowing our work as partners had only just begun. He must have noticed my demeanor as he continued

"The entire group is more than welcomed to come, and it won't take place for another week"

"It's at least a three day ride on Appa" I mutter, slightly losing motivation

"True, maybe longer if we leave sooner and spend a few just roaming" He hints at the suggestion

I grin and nod as he gets up and leads me out of the room "Most of the City has assembled awaiting the Coronation, we need to get up there"

"Agreed" We hasten our walk and as we reach where the balcony entrance is, he is suddenly pulled away by a Fire Sage who had to speak to him. I move towards the door and sit lotus, waiting as they talk for what seemed like half an hour; while they spoke, I closed my eyes and thought on the war. The people who had been taken because of it; though it filled my heart with happiness it was over, it also made me sad considering what we had to do to finally reach the end.

Finally he turns away and starts moving towards me, I feel him approach and slowly open my eyes, my demeanor reflecting my thoughts as he turns to me and speaks.

He sighs "I can't believe a year ago, my purpose in life was hunting you down, and now…"

"And now we're friends" I finish for him, smiling up at him

"Yeah, we are friends"

I move to get up "I can't believe a year ago, I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world is so different now."

"And it is going to be even more different, when we build it together"

We hug quickly and he leads us out onto the Balcony.

**Katara's POV**

I push the door shut and lean against it, suddenly feeling very heavy. I let out a long sigh and stay like that for a minute, listening to the silence and letting the warm rays of the sunlight engulf me in my room.

After a moment, I move away from the door only to hear Sokka and Zuko's voice outside Aang's door and my heart skips a beat.

"Wow, we really were pushing it" I whispered, moving to change. It was almost midday and I was still in my nightwear.

After combing my hair and changing, I hear a knock at my door and my heart moves to my throat. I silently move to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your brother! Open up!" He exclaims and I roll my eyes, opening the door and him barging in before it was fully open

"Where were you this morning?!"

I groan "I was unaware I had to keep you updated on all of my activities, Sokka" I snap, to which he fires back

"Yes, you do. Remember our dad said I had to protect you, and so did Gran Gran, so when you disappear, it worries me"

"I didn't disappear, I just went to go do some early morning water bending" I lie

Sokka nods for a moment, then scans the room and points to my bed.

"Did you even sleep here last night? Your bed looks like it was freshly made!"

My face flushes "I just made my bed when I woke up! Stop being so hard-headed"

He walks up to me, pointing his finger in my face "You know, I might have bought that water bending thing, but I know for a fact you aren't THAT good at making beds"

I choke.

"So, are you going to tell me the truth?"

"Where were these detective skills on Avatar Day" I groan

"Hello, that was like, a year ago. I'm smarter now"

_Not that much smarter _I sigh "Fine, I ended up falling asleep in the courtyard, it was more like midnight water bending practice" I lie

He eyes me closely as I just glare back, obviously annoyed at his intrusion

"I'll buy that for now, but there is something fishy going on…" He moves away before pausing and looking back

"Katara?" he looks back as I am still glaring at him "You… don't have a thing for Zuko do you?"

My face flushes and I almost slap him "Wha-!? That is RIDICULOS! I do NOT like HIM"

"Then who?"

"No one!" I snap, feeling my heart drop as my eyes went to the ground. I feel as if I am betraying Aang by saying this, and it hurts me; Sokka must have noticed when he spoke next.

"So, it is someone" Sokka replied, raising an index finger

I choke again "Seriously, where did this come from"

"Just some brotherly observations; But anyways, I'll leave you be for now" Sokka answered, walking out with a big old grin on his face. As the door shut, I groaned and waited for a moment before leaving my own room and looking down the hall.

"Please let Aang still be in his room" I whisper, and without knocking I slowly open his door to find an empty room, but an empty box on his bed. Curiosity getting the better of me, I move inside and see it is the box for his robes, and I notice my little box has been opened as well.

"Suki came through for me" I mutter, smiling before leaving the room to find everyone else, it being only an hour before the Coronation.

I walk the halls slowly, feeling horrible about having to constantly deny my relationship with Aang to my brother. Slowly I make my way towards the main courtyard where the Coronation was taking place and was shocked to see the hundreds of people who had shown, from all nations. I noticed Sokka leaning against the wall, looking down at his cane.

"Sokka?" I ask quietly

"I really don't want to walk out there with this" he groans

"Why not?"

"How does this look tough?" he exclaims, waving his arms and pointing to it.

I think a moment then smile "It is a battle wound showing you kicked some butt"

He paused, his eyes looking up as he thought of it "Hmm, good point. Still don't like it"

"Come on you big baby, let's go find dad"

We make our way outside and pass by many people we recognize, from the Swamp Benders to the Mechanic from the Air Temple; ignoring most of them until we finally see our dad.

"Dad!" We both say almost in unison, running up too him and jumping in for a hug.

"I hear what you two did" he smiled, a hand on each of our shoulders "I am the proudest in the world… and your mother would be proud too" he finishes as I feel tears well up; but quickly fade as I laugh at Sokka's interactions with Suki and Ty Lee.

Suddenly we hear the gongs and everyone, almost seamlessly falls silent and still in place, looking up towards the entrance to the Palace. We see Zuko walk out first and almost everyone begins cheering immediately, but he quickly holds up his hand

"Please, the real hero is the Avatar" he says, standing aside, making way for Aang and I already felt warm again at the sight. Even more cheers erupted as I locked my eyes on him, and he must have felt it as his eyes slowly drifted and locked on mine.

"Today, this war is finally over!" Zuko announces, earning cheers "I promised my Uncle I would restore the Honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging, a Hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatars help, we can get it back on track, and begin a new era of Love and Peace." Zuko finishes before kneeling as one of the Fire Sages approached

"All hail Firelord Zuko!" he exclaimed, 'crowning' Zuko with the Fire Nation emblem. Zuko stands tall and walks towards the steps leading into the crowd before pausing and turning back, motioning Aang to join him.

The ceremony was over, and due to the rush of people, I wasn't even able to see Aang after the Coronation as the Fire Sages rushed both of them off elsewhere. I sighed but followed the mass of people heading towards the Hall where the Festival would be taking place.

To our surprise, when we entered the room, our group was immediately grabbed by a few of the servants and let to a larger table near the front, apparently set for us. Though the feast wasn't to begin for another hour, music and dancing had already started.

Not wanting to dance with anyone, I sit down at the table, only to listen to Sokka complain because he can't dance with Suki.

"Hey, Meathead!" Toph snaps, drawing Sokka's eyes "Two things; Shut. Up." She finishes with a playful smile earning a small laugh from me and a groan from him.

"Why do you care, anyways, Sokka? I've never seen you dance." I ask

"I'm not like you right now, sis. You could go up to any boy here and get a dance; all I have is Suki and the one time I WANT to dance, I can't" he sighs, putting his head on the table

I roll my eyes "Yeah, cause I would totally go and ask a bunch of random boys to dance." I mutter

"Nah, Sugar Queen would just rather dance with Aang" Toph laughs as I shoot her the meanest, quickest glare I could before remembering she was blind, all Sokka did was raise an eyebrow

"Hmm, that raises an interesting question" Sokka says, looking towards Toph

"Oh not this again, Sokka!" I plead

"Toph, do you have any idea who my sister likes right now?"

And, Toph's mouth literally dropped.

"Are you sure I am the blind one here… actually, I am not answering that. Sokka, get a brain then come back to me" Toph mutters, looking shocked and annoyed

"I've got it!" Sokka exclaims "It's Haru!"

Toph's head hits the table, and I just roll my eyes. I can't tell if he is being serious or not, it was kind of obvious to everyone who I liked; even my father had mentioned it out of earshot of everyone earlier.

"You, are hopeless" she groans, her head still on the table; and with that, Suki came walking up.

"Katara, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" I nod, getting up and following her out of earshot of everyone else "Thanks for getting the box in with his robes"

She grins "No problem. So, have you noticed anything strange about Sokka?"

"He seems bent on finding out who I like, and has almost named every boy we've met but Aang. So either he is completely oblivious, or playing a game"

"I think he is playing a game. But that would be good though, right, cause if he knew and wasn't openly against it… it would mean he would accept it right?" she asked

"Good point" I mutter, looking back at our table where Sokka and Toph are engaged in what looks like a very one sided argument.

"How did you sleep" she asked, nudging me as my face flushed

"Good, amazing actually" I mutter, smiling

"So you did…"

"I slept with him, but absolutely nothing happened." I state, hearing Suki sigh a relief "Though" I mutter "I could handle waking up like that for the rest of my life" I sigh

"Hmm, pretty big commitment"

"It may be, but for now, we're just happy."

Suki nods "So when is he supposed to get here?"

"Before the feast, I think. It is supposed to be a grand entrance, not sure if there is going to be a speech"

Suki just nods and we return to our table, ignoring the argument between the other two as I just scan the crowd, restlessly. Then, a Gong sounded and the music and dancing stopped as everyones eyes turned to the front of the room.

Five Fire Sages were standing, waiting for perfect silence before announcing the arrival of the esteemed guests.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation, and of the World, I give you the Fire Lord and The Avatar!" He announced, standing to the side as Zuko and Aang stepped through, and pausing at the top of the stairs. No one could hear, but I could see a blush on Aang's face as he shook his head, with Zuko nodding and smiling.

"Citizens of the world!" Zuko said, turning away from Aang "I come before you not as the Firelord, but as a member of this diverse world. Tonight, we start rebuilding our bridges; I encourage everyone to try to dishes of the other nations, and speak to their citizens" he paused long enough to get an applause before he spoke again.

"But first, I ask you to clear the dance floor" Zuko stated, and everyone looked confused but did as they were asked. I could have sworn I saw Aang try to walk back through the curtains before being grabbed by Zuko. "To set off this feast, this dance, this celebration. I give the honor of the first dance of the ceremony to the Avatar, please go to the center" Zuko said, slightly pushing Aang. My heart was in my throat as I was looking throughout the crowd to see who was going to be made to dance with him.

"And as for his partner" Zuko said, scanning the room, I heard dozens of girls clamor to get his attention, but his eyes finally found me and I suddenly understood why Aang had seemed so embarrassed "Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, please join the Avatar in the center" Zuko said and I could have sworn I saw him wink.

My stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies as I got nodded, getting up slowly and walking towards the center, towards Aang who was just as nervous as I was. As I approached him, I could see how red his face was, and I only imagine how ridiculous I must have looked, but when our eyes locked I forgot about everyone else.

"Music please!" I heard Zuko command as Aang held out his hand, his blush still very much present, but I could tell he was happy. I took his hand and he pulled him in just as the music started to play. My arms snaked around his neck and I blushed, looking down towards the ground when I heard the slow romantic song being played.

"Not my idea" Aang whispered, smiling

I couldn't return his gaze, but my smile should have made it apparent I was happy. We slowly moved in unison to the beat, as if the song had been made for us. We were not simply swaying to the music; it was as if the music was swaying to us.

"You look beautiful" he whispered, leading me in a slow twist

I blush, and finally return the gaze into is grey eyes "And you look very handsome" I mutter, almost choking at my own nervousness.

My uneasiness disappeared when I felt one of his hands leave my waist and brush the hair out of my face softly as he smiled, returning it to my waist.

I feel warmth in my cheeks as I smile "Everyone… everyone is watching us right now"

"Blame Zuko" he whispered "He wanted to give us a dance to… informally show our status… I fought it I promise" he blushed and I smiled

"I'm fine with it, as long as it is with you. After all, it is just you, and me right now" I teased back, remember what he had told me at the school dance he threw.

He smiled and led me in a few more twists and turns, he took one of my hands and spun me before resettling on my waist, his movements were only possible because he was an Airbender, I imagine.

Just as the song was reaching its end, it was nearing a crescendo, and as if the music was dancing to us, Aang dipped me just when the Crescendo plateaued, and to my surprise… I imagine to his surprise, he kissed me; and it was like all the electricity in the room sparked at out lips.

Aang kissed me in front of almost entire Fire Nation, in front of the group; even Sokka and my father. Yet, despite that, I kissed back without fear; it was a soft kiss as our lips brushed together, no tongue, just lips. And we stayed that way for a moment before he broke it, pulling me back up as the song ended. An applause from everyone in the room, my face hotter than fire, and Aang's face redder than a beat.

We bowed slightly and I looked over to him "You may have just signed your death warrant, between my father and brother" I whisper, teasing.

"I wouldn't be so sure" he mutters back as Zuko speaks again.

"An amazing dance fit for legends, only better to mark the beginning of a new era! May the feast now begin!" He announced before crowds of people filled the dance floor, and even more went about getting food. As both Aang and I had one thing on our minds; what would happen when we went back to our table.

We both looked at each other, smiled and sighed; it was unavoidable at this point. Holding hands, we made our way back to our table, not surprised to see Sokka's Jaw on the ground, Toph and Suki both smiling and my father just looking with a half-smile.

We stopped at the table and no sooner had we arrived, had my father spoke.

"Aang, may I speak with you?" he said, not sounding mad or threatening, but calm and relaxed

"Of course, Chief Hakoda" Aang said, looking back to me.

"Yeah, I am coming too!" Sokka yelled as the three walked away.

_**Sorry this took so long, I am in the Army, and as such, can be randomly tasked to random jobs when my own is completed. Also, we got a snow day; when the ARMY declares a snow day, that means something.**_


	7. Truth be Told

_******A/N: **Alright, sorry for leaving you all with a cliff-hanger like that, but I also promised the next chapter quickly; so here we go. _

_**Also, again, you all don't know how awesome it is to read some of the reviews I get, love you all.**_

Truth be told

**Aang's POV**

I walk behind Chief Hakoda with Sokka following behind me; if I didn't know better, I'd think I was in serious trouble, but I knew the risks when I kissed her in the center of the dance floor. We walked outside into one of the courtyards adjacent to the hall with the feast; when he stopped and turned to me.

"Aang" he began before he was interrupted by Sokka.

"I knew it was you!" He exclaimed, glaring at me as Hakoda sighed

"Sokka, silence" He said firmly before turning back to me. "That was a very… bold move you pulled on the dance floor Aang."

"Chief Hakoda, allow me to explain before you start hating me" I said, somewhat uneasy, though my uneasiness went away a little when I saw the look he had in his eyes when I said 'hate me.'

I took a deep breathe, looked to Sokka who was still glaring at me, then back to Hakoda. "Chief, I am going to be completely honest with you; I love your daughter. I know I am young, but this is something I have felt for a while; so strongly I have even spoken to past Avatars about it"

"Aang, Stop" Hakoda said, holding up his hand "As you know, both Sokka and I are very protective of Katara, especially due to losing Kya. I know you would never do anything to hurt her; but that still does not dissuade our tendencies."

"Of course, Chief Hakoda. I am sorry I made the demonstration like that, please understand why I did it" I pause as he nods for me to continue, with Sokka remaining shockingly quiet "Zuko had decided to give us that dance because he knew about the two of us, and he wanted to… informally show the rest of the world, I protested but when he called us out, what was I supposed to do?"

"So, let me get this straight" Sokka chimed in "The whole purpose of the dance between the two of you was to let everyone know you were… 'Together'?" Sokka asked, I could feel his restraint at shuddering at the thought of anyone with his sister.

"That's the gist of it" I admit "And the kiss was my way of reinforcing it. I knew it was risky, and I knew both of you would probably have a problem with it; but I was willing to risk it to show everyone that I was… happily with someone else"

"Let me ask you this, young Avatar" Hakoda said "What do you see in the future, when your avatar duties take you away from her, when you are forced to leave for long periods of time?"

I scratch the back of my neck and sigh "If I had my way, they would never force us apart."

"What of all your ogle-eyed fan girls?" Sokka snipped

"What of them? None of them could ever hope to take me from her; as long as she wanted to stay together, and you two didn't… um, stop it." I mutter the last part, feeling my throat knot up.

"So, if Katara wanted to end it, you'd accept it?" Hakoda asked and I nodded "What if we didn't accept the two of you"

I snicker a little then fight back to regain composure considering the environment "Then I think, you'd have to deal with a very upset Katara, And" I pause "No disrespect, Chief Hakoda, and Sokka, but if you two honestly hated the idea, and I had to choose between respecting your decision and hurting Katara, or Staying with Katara and disrespecting you…" I sigh "I couldn't hurt Katara like that, Chief Hakoda"

Hakoda eyed me, slowly lowering himself to my height and making me look him in the eyes; and he had the eyes of a war veteran, which made them piercing and hard to return the gaze, but I tried my hardest too. Neither him, nor Sokka spoke for a moment, which shocked me at how seriously the carefree Sokka was taking the situation, I was beginning to worry until he finally spoke.

"Well, you answered those questions as I would have; and I cannot imagine a better man for her than you." Hakoda said, smiling

"Wait, you agree to them being together!?" Sokka questioned

"Yes, and you don't?" he asked, looking back to Sokka

"I don't know!"

"It is obvious Katara returns his feelings, and I know Aang would never hurt her" Hakoda stated

"Well there was that one time with the fire"

"Sokka" Hakoda glared, and I just looked to the ground remembering the horrible accident

I hear Sokka groan "Fine, I'll admit, I'd probably try to kill anyone else" Sokka admits, defeated

"Am I that bad, Sokka?" I mutter

"No, you are not, Aang. Like dad said, it is a brotherly/fatherly complex to look out for the women in the family." Sokka says as I nod

"Alright, enough of the questioning, let's get back to the party" Hakoda says, putting a hand on both of our shoulders, as we walk back inside.

I feel much better with how the talk went, and my eye lite up when I saw Katara, Suki and Toph talking at the table, all three girls laughing until Suki sees us and points and Katara instantly blushes. I smile, knowing whatever they were talking about, was probably about us.

**Katara's POV**

"Oh Spirits" I mutter as I watch the three of them walk away, Aang shoots me one last glance and I smile and nod as my dad and Sokka lead him to a courtyard; leaving me with Toph and Suki.

"It'll be fine, Sugar queen, if your dad really loves you, he can see how happy you two are and it'll be all good!" Toph Exclaims

"That may be one of the nicest things you have ever said to me"

"Eh, I have my slip ups"

All three of us laugh a bit then Suki chimes in

"Don't worry; I know your dad is going to be fine with you two"

"What about Sokka" I mutter

"Well, if your dad says yes, why would Sokka fight it?" Suki reasons as I shrug

"This is speculation! What if they are telling him we can't be together?!"

"Would it stop you?" Toph asks

I pause and look down "No, probably not, but I couldn't live knowing my family hated me"

"Hate is a very strong word" Suki said "they are probably initiating him into the water tribe"

I cock an eyebrow and look at her quizzically

She raises an index finger "They'll make him eat Sea prunes!"

"Yeah right! Twinkletoes would never eat Sea prunes!" Toph laughed

"Actually, he tried them once… pretty sure he almost threw up though" I admitted, laughing a little "There was a time when he used Sokka's Seal Jerky as firewood"

"Oh wow, I can't imagine that going over well" Suki mutters rolling her eyes

"Well, he didn't find out about it until we were flying away; though he did almost cry" I mentioned, laughing

"You're kidding?! Over seal jerky?" Suki rolled her eyes

"I can see it" Toph snickered

"Alright Katara, what are Aang's dirty little secrets" Suki whispers, nudging me

"SUKI!" I exclaim, looking shocked

"Come on, I would tell you Sokka's but you are his brother so you probably know more than me"

"How about, you both tell me both of them; I'd love to have dirt on both of them" Toph mentioned with a mischievous grin

"No!" I laughed, looking away, blushing

"I could go ask him about your secrets" Suki snipped

"He wouldn't say anything" I reason

"Mhmm, well he is a monk, Honor code and all" Suki shrugged

"You are a Kyoshi Warrior! You have one of those too!" I stated

"True, but this is girl talk, no honor code to girl talk" she grins and I roll my eyes

"Katara, Suki" Toph said, as we both looked at her "Tell me if I am rolling my eyes… kinda hard to tell"

We laugh and watch her try to roll her eyes before she gives up and points to Suki "I Notionally roll my eyes at you." She crosses her arms.

"So, you two sleeping together again tonight?"

"SUKI!"

"What?!"

"Oh spirits" I mutter

"What?!" Toph asks again, jaw dropped, with Suki almost falling out of her chair

"I'm surprised your feet didn't notice!" Suki says between laughs

"You two did not!"

"NO!" I almost yelled, extremely embarrassed

"No, they are still innocent" Suki admits, recovering her breathe

"If you do tonight, find out if he is ticklish!" Toph says, deciding to jump in on the torment

"Toph!" I groan

"Oh and does he snore?" Suki asks, still laughing a little

"No!" I mutter "They need to get back here so you two will stop!"

"Speak of the devil" Suki whispers, pointing to Aang as he, my father and Sokka walk up, I immediately blush and look away

As they walk up, I can feel both my father and Sokka's eyes on me, and I knew I was next for whatever they wanted, as I went to stand, the voice of my father stopped me.

"Katara, sit." He said and though I was somewhat surprised, I sat back down

"I thought you would want to talk to me…" I mutter

"No need for it" He said "Aang did a pretty good job speaking for both of you"

My eyes shot up and found Aang's, who was looking slightly down, blushing.

"I've only one request, Katara"

"Of course, dad"

"Keep displays of affection to a minimum around me, the occasional kiss or hand holding is alright, but you are still my daughter"

"And I am your brother!" Sokka groaned, I felt my cheeks flush but I nodded

"So.. You two are okay with this… us?"

My dad looked at Aang, and then looked back at me, smiling "I am" and without warning, I jumped up and hugged my dad

"And I'll… tolerate it" Sokka chimed in and I just smiled, rolled my eyes and pulled him in to the hug as well

We broke the hug and my dad turned to Aang "Aang, would you mind if I had a dance with my daughter"

"Be my guest, Chief Hakoda" Aang smiled and nodded, looking at me, with what I can only describe as happiness.

My dad and I walked out onto the dance floor and begun to dance, though it was nothing like the dance Aang and I did, it was still fun.

"So, you really like Aang, huh?"

I looked down and smiled "Yes, I really do."

"You see this as more of a long term commitment?"

"As long as possible, yes. I don't want to be with anyone else; and no, I don't care to look"

"Fair enough" he answered "I think he is a fine young man, and I wouldn't want anyone else to be with my only daughter."

"It's not like we're disappearing and you're never going to see me again" I mutter

"True, but being with the Avatar, the potential is always there"

I shrug and nod. Silence falls over us and my eyes drift back to the table, where I can see Sokka interrogating Aang with Suki yelling at Sokka. I shook my head and laughed a little

"Something funny?" he asked

"Just Sokka" I said, nodding my head over towards our table

"Ah, yes. Well he won't be a problem unless you give him a reason to be, it seems Suki has a decent amount of control on him; though I'd never get any sleep if I tried to figure out why or how"

I laugh and nod "It is a weird relationship, but they make it work."

"I doubt yours will be the same"

"I know it won't" I admit

"As long as you are happy, I am" He finishes and leads me off the dance floor back towards the table, and to both our great surprise, Aang stands and walks over to us

"Chief Hakoda, may I ask your daughter for a dance?" Aang asks, smiling and my father only nods and releases my hand. "Katara, would you dance with me" Aang asks, extending his hand

All I can do is blush and nod as I take his hand and he leads us out onto the dance floor; and now, at this point I think I will kill Zuko, cause the second we start dancing, the song changes to another slow, romantic song.

"I swear, Zuko has this planned out" I mutter, blushing and looking down

Aang just smiles and wraps his arms around my waist, slowly swaying to the music. "Then I should thank him first" he answers

"When did you get so romantic and proper" I ask

Aang shrugs "I just wanted you to myself again; I've been hounded by Sokka, Suki and Toph. Zuko and Mai are busy with the Sages or something, so I haven't even seen them yet." He sighs "I just want to be with you; I want to forget I am the Avatar, forget about everyone else, at least just for a minute" Aang admits and my eyes widen

I quickly look to see if Sokka or my dad are watching, and when I see they aren't I quickly kiss Aang on the lips before pulling back "Then let's forget"

He laughs softly before sighing "I am honestly, a little shocked I haven't been crowded by generals or fan girls" he mutters and I grin

"Well, I think your little display earlier got the message pretty clear across, and as for the Generals… I would venture to bet that is why Zuko is absent" I answer, smiling remembering his boldness

"It is a possibility" He says grinning "I'll have to thank Zuko after all"

I smile and rest my forehead on his as we sway to the music "For now, let's just dance" I whisper smiling and he just grins, swaying with me. As we circle, from over Aang should I can see Suki smiling at us, a Sokka freaking out. I just rolled my eyes and laugh softly.

We danced for several songs before I hear Aang whisper

"Want to go to the courtyard?"

I nod and smile as he leads us to the courtyard, significantly less people out here, but still enough to where we weren't completely alone. The music could still be heard enough to dance too, and on top of it all, there was a bright moon looking down on us.

As soon as we got outside I felt a pair of lips on mine and my heart felt heavy as I smiled, returning the kiss and this time, we don't break as quickly as the other two this evening. Our arms snake around each other as we feel the warm of the embrace, and my heart couldn't be beating faster… or maybe it was his heart I felt.

He broke away, leaving me wanting more, but he brushed his lips to mine and smiled "I've been wanting a real kiss all night" he muttered

"Perfect timing" I whisper back, smiling

"I love you" Aang whispers, looking me in the eyes with his, smiling widely

I feel my heart jump as I blushed "I love you too" I answer, kissing him again.

We fall into a comfortable silence, slowly dancing to the music from inside, just basking in the moonlight and each others presence. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against his, smiling and sighing, losing myself in thought. That was, until he spoke.

"Thinking of anything in specific" he mutters, smiling as I open my eyes

"Just how much things have changed; I never imagined that me, a water tribe 'peasant' would find the Avatar; that I'd be helping in saving the world… that I'd fall in love with the avatar" I admit

He pecks me on the lips and smile "Technically, your dad is Chief, so you are a Southern Water Tribe Princess" he teases "And you didn't help save the world, it was only because of you I had the strength to defeat Ozai, and you did stop Azula." He states matter-of-factually "And as for the last part…" he pauses, slowly pulling us closer and brushing his lips to mine "Let's just say, I'm happy you fell for me, I'll always be there to catch you"

I laugh and scoff playfully "That was so cheesy" I smiled

"But you liked it"

I looked over his shoulder, smiled and nodded "Maybe I did"

I heard him sigh "We really have come a long way in so short a time" he mutters

"I can hardly believe it has only been a year, and in that time my whole life changed" I whispered back, noticing his demeanor, I quickly added "For the better" and he smiled

"I used to wish I could go back in time, not run away… but with the way things are now, I wouldn't want to change anything."

"I'm glad" I whisper, smiling and fighting a yawn that was slowly creeping up on me.

Aang must have noticed my fighting against my yawn as he pulled in closer and whispered against my ear, his breathe tickling my ear and neck "Tired?"

I nod a little before blushing and looking down "Think I could… sleep with you again?" I mutter, embarrassed only to feel a quick peck on the lips

"Nothing would make me happier" he pulls away, smiling "Should we say good night to everyone?"

I shake my head "No, they'd probably get the wrong idea, plus I bet they'd want us to stay until this thing was over" I groaned

"Supposed to be a firework show when it's over, but…"

"But?" I asked

"Well, my window is facing the direction Zuko said the Fireworks would be held at" he muttered and I grinned

"Then a perfect reason for us to go watch from the comfort of your room"

"Why is it always my room?"

"Mine is next to Toph, and I am utterly shocked she didn't notice us sleeping in the same room last night"

Aang nods his head "Fair enough, yikes I hope Zuko doesn't come looking for me"

I just shrugged and smiled, taking his hand and leading him out of the courtyard, we ducked into the main room where the actual dancing and feasting was taking place and quickly left out of one of the side entrances. The hallways on the interior of the castle were empty minus a servant or two doing some remedial task so we had no issues getting to Aang's room.

The moment Aang shut the door – locking it this time – and turned to me I had pressed my lips against his before he had time to react; though he quickly recovered as he returned the kiss and snaked his arms around me. I felt him glide his tongue across my lower lip, I longingly opened my mouth, allowing access. Our tongues danced and explored, and no matter how many times we kissed like this, it never lost its passion.

Needing air, I broke quickly and bit his lower lip and tugged softly as he laughed and smiled, looking at me, he just pulled me in tight and we hugged, still standing right next to the door.

"You know" I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder "I never thought I could be this happy again"

"I'm glad; I am very very glad" he whispered, holding me tighter "Oh and Katara" he starts, releasing his grip so we can look at each other "Thank you, so much for the necklace. It is almost exactly like Gyatso's"

I blush and smile "I hoped you would like it"

"I love it" he answers, grinning before releasing me and taking me to the bed. Instead of getting under the covers, he sits down and leans his back against the wall, facing the window and me "Com'ere" he mutters, pulling me on top of him, me laughing as I fall.

"Where was this confidence last night?" I ask, smiling and re-situating myself next to him after being pulled onto him

"This isn't confidence, it was boldness." He admitted and I had to laugh at his adorableness

"Aang, nothing you could do could make me hate you, so don't be afraid" I whisper, leaning against him "When are the fireworks going to start"

"Very soon" he muttered, suddenly I felt him nervous and I turned and looked to him

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… is it bad I am still waiting to wake up?" he sighed "This seems too good to be true"

"What do you mean" I ask

"I am sitting on my bed, next to the girl I love, who also happens to Love me. I've been accepted by her father and grudgingly by her brother"

I smile and kiss him softly "It isn't a dream, I'd die crying if I woke up tomorrow and it was all just a dream" I admit, and a silence falls over us before a question pops in my head.

"What was Sokka questioning you about while me and my dad danced?"

I heard him groan and sigh "He was asking about what I felt about Jet or Haru; like if you decided you didn't want to be with me, would I let you go." He muttered "Stuff like that"

"Why Jet and Haru?"

"Well Haru, not so much, but Jet" he muttered "I didn't like Jet"

I looked down, thinking back to when we first ran into Jet, how I felt like he was a prince charming; so noble and courageous, I liked him enough to ignore Aang and my brother. "I'm sorry" I whisper

"What for?"

"For everything that happened with Jet…"

"No, don't be sorry. You liked him then, it is okay"

I nod but sigh "Aang… I would never want anyone but you; please believe me" I mutter, on the verge of tears for whatever reason, I felt them beginning to form

"Katara…" Aang whispered, cupping my face and pressing his lips to mine. Pulling back he brushed my cheek and I smiled "I believe you; and I'd never want anyone but you"

"What if the perfect girl came along?"

"She already has, she happens to be someone very close to me. In fact, she is currently sitting next to me" Aang smiles

"I am far from perfect" I scoff

"So am I" Aang retorts, chuckling softly as I roll my eyes "But we're… I think, perfect for each other"

I blush for the hundredth time that night and smile "You are horrible!" I laugh, kissing him quickly as he smiles

"Shh, watch" He smiled, pointing towards the window "The fireworks are about to go off"

And as if on cue, a bright shimmer of Orange filled the sky with a loud rumble.

"Air Nomad" Aang mutters as a large blue burst follows suit, then a Red and Green

"The four nations" I muttered, still watching as some smaller bursts lit the sky, my eyes drifted to Aang who was watching, eyes half lidded. I slowly moved in and pressed my lips against his again, kissing as the fireworks lit his room; he seemingly forgot about the fireworks and returned the kiss smiling against my lips.

We pulled away as a loud and thunderous burst shook the palace; a huge display of all four colors combined filled the sky, sending off smaller ricochets that burst seconds after, we both watched in awe.

"Aang, there is no place I would rather be right now"

"There is no one I would rather be with right now" Aang replied, looking back into my eyes

Our lips met again as the fireworks finale came to an end, the light of the moon and each others presence being the only thing we could feel, and it was all we needed as we fell asleep in each others arms once again, each of us smiling blissfully in our sleep.


	8. Some Time to Kill

_******A/N: **As you may have noticed, Katara has the main POV in this story; I try to throw in a bit of Aangs', but I just enjoy writing from Kataras' so I do apologize for the inconsistency of the POVs._

_**This sets the scene where they all traveled from the Fire Nation to Ba Sing Se where the kiss at the end of the series took place.**_

Some Time to Kill

**Katara's POV**

I groaned and looked over to Aang who didn't look any happier at the news Zuko had just given us. Zuko and Aang had to return to Ba Sing Se in order to attend a Peace Conference to begin rebuilding and reparations not a month after the war was over; they couldn't even give him a month off. I squeezed Aang's hand and his eyes shot to me, giving me a weak smile; Zuko noticed as he continued.

"Everyone is invited to come; and as a Master Waterbender" he said looking to me "Or son of the Southern Water Tribe Chief" he added, nodding towards Sokka "I am sure you two would be most welcomed. Suki and Toph are also invited."

"How would we get there? An Airship?" I heard Aang ask, Zuko just smiled and shook his head

"Actually, I was thinking we could use Appa, leave a little earlier than we need to and camp out at a few spots along the way for… old times' sake" Zuko said, and I think I actually saw a spark in Aang's eye

"I'm sure Appa would love that"

"I know I would!" Sokka chimed in "Hate those airships"

"Will Mai be joining you?" I asked, ignoring Sokka who hadn't taken his eyes of me and Aang since this morning

"Yeah, and she is, shockingly, okay with the idea" Zuko admitted, rubbing his neckline

"Oh great, now I have to deal with two couples wanting to play smoochie smoochie" Sokka groaned as I turned around and glared at him

"Excuse me Mr. Kyoshi lover boy!" I snap and hear Suki laugh behind him. He turns around and gives a puppy dog look to Suki, who smiles and pats him on the head, earning a laugh from everyone.

"When are we headed out then?" Aang asked

"Tomorrow morning, gives everyone enough time to get ready. Fair enough?" Zuko answered and Aang and I both nodded "Good, I'll see you guys then" He said, turning around only to be instantly grabbed by a servant and rushed to one of the council rooms.

"He's never going to get any sleep" Aang muttered

"Neither of you are getting much of a break" I say, eyeing him as I squeeze his hand again

He sighs "You know… if you guys don't want to pack up and travel right away, I'd understand" Aang said quietly

Without hesitation, and ignoring the fact Sokka was only a few feet away talking with Suki, I kissed him quickly on the lips and pulled back smiling "Aang, I want to be where you are; I need you as much as you need me"

Aang smiles "What did I do to deserve you" he whispers, still smiling

I just blush "Come on, let's get ready for tomorrow" I say, pulling him away from the group and down the hall, I could still hear Toph, Sokka and Suki prattling about the journey, I doubt they knew we left.

We reached Aang's room quickly and shut the door behind us; I had moved most of my stuff into his room already, since we had been sharing it for a few nights now.

"It won't take us long to pack everything" Aang says, looking at what little he actually has to bring "And the day is still early"

I nod, noticing I didn't have all too much to pack either "How do you want to spend the day when we're ready?"

A huge grin plastered on his face as he looked at me "We could go around the city, get outside of the palace for a bit… Like a-"

"A date?" I finished for him, smiling "Sounds fun"

"It can't be a long one, since we have to leave in the morning, but… when we're in Ba Sing Se..."

I smile, putting a finger to his lips "Like I said before, I just want to be with you"

He sighs and smiles, and the next few minutes pass by comfortably as we pack what we need; which was even more surprisingly, not that much. I turn to Aang and find him staring at me, his cheeks turn crimson and he quickly looks away as I laugh and walk over to him.

"I'm going to my room to change real fast, then we can go out" I smile, hugging him. His arms snake around me as he returns the hug and I plant a small kiss on his lips before we release and I walk out.

As the door shuts, I am greeted by none other than the infamous match maker herself, Suki.

"Hey Katara" she draws out "What'cha doing"

"Getting ready to go out, me and Aang are going around the city to pass the time" I respond, pushing to my door as she follows me

"I see, sounds like fun, don't stay out too late, we leave real early"

"Don't plan too, just don't want to be cooped up in a palace all day" I mutter, rolling my head back to her "And no, you can't come"

She stuck her tongue out at me and laughed "I know, you two are the most romantic couple I've ever seen" she admitted and I smiled

"Well, we could thank you a little bit for that, pushing us into it and all"

"No, you two would have found each other quickly enough, I was just trying to help, seeing both you and Aang always so… off around the other, or so down when the other was gone, it was heart-wrenching."

"Well, thank you anyways" I say, pushing the door shut as she leaned against it

"Anytime" She said, taking her weight off the door, allowing me to shut it completely.

I sighed and looked at my room, my bed which was still made as if the servants had done it an hour ago. I blushed at the realization and shook my head, walking to my cloths. I wanted to look nice, but my favorite dress was packed, waiting to be worn for our time in Ba Sing Se.

"This will do nicely" I whisper, smiling as I pull out a Fire Nation dress. I slip it on slowly, making sure there were no tears in it; it were form fitting but comfortable, sleeveless with a single strap going over my right shoulder to hold it up. It went below my knees, but curved up with a small slit, allowing me freedom of movement; rather elegant in its design.

"I hope he likes it" I whisper, looking at myself up and down in the mirror before hearing a knock at my door; I move over and open the door slowly to find Aang standing there. I blushed and laughed softly as I saw his eyes widen and mouth drop.

"Y-y-y-you look amazing" he muttered, seemingly paralyzed

I smiled, and looked at him; he was wearing a new fire nation get-up, something similar to the school uniform, but different, he did look handsome in it.

"Thanks" I smiled, hugging him "You look handsome" I muttered, feeling his face burn crimson

We pulled apart and he offered me his hand "Ready?"

"Mhmm" I almost hum, smiling and taking his hand. We make it out of the palace quickly and without much of an issue, a few random stares by some of the servants but nothing extreme; and best of all, we avoided Sokka.

It didn't take us long at all for us to reach the Palace exterior and the actual City, which was buzzing with activity; despite some of the damage still apparent from our failed attempt during the Day of Black Sun. As we were walking the streets, I was happy that no one was giving us a second look; well, that's not entirely true, much to Aang's dismay, some of the Fire Nation boys were giving me second looks, and every time they did, I squeezed Aang's hand reminding him I was with him, not them.

We passed through the markets, and both of us slowed down our pace to enjoy looking at some of the merchandise.

"A Bison Whistle!" Aang exclaims, holding it up, grinning

"Goofball" I smile as he sets it back down and starts walking next to me, grinning. Still smiling, I sigh.

"Everything Okay?" Aang whispers

"Perfect" I respond, looking to him and smiling "This is going to sound corny" I mutter, blushing "But is it bad I am STILL waiting to wake up?"

Aang just stops and smiles, in the middle of the market, he pulls me in and kisses me softly before pulling back "Nope, but that felt real to me"

"Me too" I say, smiling again as we pick up our pace. No real destination, we were just walking together, relaxing and taking in the city.

I started noticing that more and more people were glancing at us, whispering, smiling; not sure if it was about us exactly, but I know there was a group of girls ahead of us that split when we approached.

"We're being followed" Aang mutters and shoot him a glance

"By who?"

"I don't know, two of them, keeping their distance" Aang mutters as I keep my eyes on him as we walk, then suddenly a mischievous grin plasters on his face.

"What?" I ask, confused at the sudden change

"I know who it is"

"Huh? Who?"

"Sokka and Suki, guess Sokka found out and is trying to keep an eye on us"

"That jerk!" I exclaim before a hand over my mouth stops my words, Aang still smiling and walking

"It's okay, they want to follow us, I say, let's give them something to follow"

"What are you thinking?"

Aang just looks back to me, grinning "Well, the two non-benders are trying to spy on two powerful benders; want to teach them a lesson?"

A sly grin forms at my lips "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No, but that'll do" And purposefully, Aang stops, cups my face and kisses me. Then almost without warning, he takes my hand and sprints, taking a hard turn left down an alley, and then, just as quickly his arm snakes around my waist as he Air bends us to the top of the building.

I laugh and look back to him "Bold, knowing Sokka was watching"

"That was the point; they should be coming around the corning any second. And there is some water we can use right below us in the barrels" Aang mutters, a hint of coming satisfaction in his voice

"Let's target Sokka, because knowing Suki, she would have tried to talk Sokka out of this"

"Fair enough" Aang holds up his hand "Here they come, ten seconds, get ready to flash freeze him"

"Ready!" And sure enough, a few seconds later Sokka and Suki came around the corner

"Sokka let them be!" Suki exclaimed, out of breathe

"No way, he just did that little display in the middle of a market! I'll find him; he may be the Avatar but-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Aang signaled me to freeze Sokka, and I did; the water pouring out of the jug and encasing Sokka in a hard block of ice, Aang then sent a gust of cold wind down, making him shiver as he wrapped his arm around me again and brought us down softly, landing with a small thud in front of a shivering Sokka and startled Suki

"K-k-k-k-katar-r-r-r-ra?" Sokka exclaimed, attempting anger, and by this point, Suki had lost her resolve and started laughing

"This is what you get for following us!" I yell at him

"Too c-c-c-c-c-cold…. C-c-can't-t-t t-t-talk-k-k" Sokka mutters as Aang laughs, breathing out a breathe of fire, instantly melting my little Ice prison. He blew one more to warm Sokka up, and Sokka returned a glare.

"That was cruel!" Sokka yelled "Suki! Where's my support!?" he pleaded, as Suki was regaining her control

"Right here.. I told you not to go!" Suki says, barely containing laughter

"Are you just being overprotective? Or do you honestly not trust Aang" I sneer

Sokka's head drops "I-I-I-I" He tries to explain while I tap my foot, Aang just smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder

"Its okay, Katara, we probably should be going back anyways, it is nearing sundown" Aang says, and I sigh but manage a smile against my anger

"Alright" I mutter, taking Aangs hand and turning back to Sokka and Suki "You two coming?"

Sokka grumbles but Suki just grabs his arm, still trying to fight a smile, and pulls him next to us.

"Sorry about that" Suki says

"No problem, it was pretty fun actually" Aang says

"Yeah, I got dropped back in the Arctic circle with some measly Fire Nation cloths… not the best wear for ICE PRISONS" he yells the last part as I just roll my eyes

"Could have been avoided if you MINDED YOUR OWN BUSINESS" I snap back, only to feel Aangs' hand tighten, silently pleading me to not be mad. I sigh and nod "Sorry Sokka"

"I'll forgive your transgression this time but-"

"I meant sorry for snapping, I meant the Ice prison; that was totally intentional." I state, giving Aang the 'I'm not mad, just annoyed at my idiot brother' hand squeeze and he smiles.

The rest of our walk passes in Silence, I am still fuming my time with Aang was interrupted but still laughing inside at the result. Ignoring Sokka and Suki, I pull Aang a different route to our room, so we could walk alone without being bothered.

Though the walk inside the palace was still silent, it was a more comfortable one; and since the walk was longer, by the time we had reached Aang's room, the others were already in theirs.

Aang opens the door and walks in, with me shutting it and leaning against the door, letting out a heavy sigh and closing my eyes. By the time I opened them, Aang's arms were already around my waist pulling me into a hug.

I smile and sigh softly "I'm sorry I got so heated" I whisper and I feel Aang shake his head

"Sokka was out of line, it's okay, plus, it was funny" he concludes, tightening his grip. I could melt in his arms right now if I weren't standing up.

"You ready for bed? We leave early in the morning" I mutter

"Yeah, it means everything to me that I am going to sleep… and waking up next to you" Aang admits

"I feel the exact same way… Aang, I love you"

"I love you, Katara" Aang whispers, pulling back and brushing his lips to mine. I hate his teasing sometimes, so I force our lips together and feel him laugh into the kiss.

He breaks it much sooner than I wanted "Do you have to go get changed?"

A thought occurred in my mind, one that made my blush ever more apparent. "I don't want to walk over to my room and risk Sokka seeing me so… I could just sleep in my under garments…" I mutter, now extremely embarrassed after hearing myself say it, I look away quickly.

"I want you to sleep however you are comfortable… and you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, so you have nothing to be ashamed of." Aang mutters and I smile, planting a small kiss on his lips.

Now, instead of a comfortable silence, it is slightly more awkward, at least for me. It doesn't take Aang long to get in bed, but it takes me forever to undo the simplest of tie downs on my dress. Muttering in annoyance, feeling my hands shake in nervousness, I am unaware that Aang had left the bed until his hands are over mind, almost instantly calming me down.

"Want help?"

"It's that knot in the back" I mutter, annoyed

I see him smile in the now darkness of the room, he undoes the knot without trouble but puts my hand on it and whispers "I want you to control when it comes off, I'm turning around to make it easier for you"

And he did just that, only moving back towards the bed and slipping inside, waiting. I build up my confidence and take it off, leaving me in just my undergarments, leaving me feeling very very exposed.

I hear Aang gasp "You are gorgeous" he mutters "Sorry I couldn't help myself; curiosity killed the air bender"

I blush madly and glare at him "You aren't making this easy on me, how many people have I shared a bed with?!"

I hear him laugh quietly "Then I'll help" he pats the part of the bed next to him "This is a bed, you lay on it and pull" he pauses, tugging on the covers "these over you to keep you warm, they are called blankets"

"Oh Ha Ha Ha" I mutter, sliding in the bed next to him, feeling better but not by much, at least until his arm wraps around me and he kisses me softly.

I feel his arms pull us close and instantly, all of my doubts and worries vanish and I am overwhelmed with comfort. I sigh softly, smiling with my eyes closed, letting sleep overtake me.


	9. Incident By The Campfire

Incident By the Campfire

**Katara's POV**

We awoke a little earlier than the others, neither of us wanting to leave the comfort of each other's arms, or the warmth of the bed, but we knew we had too. We changed and washed up quickly and quietly to avoid rousing the rest of the group, and then made for the stables where Appa was staying.

The walk from the Palace was quiet, in a comfortable way though, neither of us needed to say anything; although Aang eventually did.

Aang sighed as we made our way down, smiling and glancing over to me "You're beautiful" he whispered

My face flushed as I smiled "Thank you" I muttered, gripping his hand and squeezing it

"I don't know about you" he began, and I could see his face begin to flush "But I love being able to sleep next to you..." he admitted

I stopped and turned to him, not releasing my grip "I do too, been some of the best night sleeps I've ever had"

He smiles and begins pulling me in, and knowing where this is going, I beat him too hit and connect our lips in a soft, quick kiss.

"I love you" he mutters against my lips as his arms snake around me in a hug

If my heart had a face, it would be smiling as I felt the butterflies whirl up. Tightening my grip I whisper "I love you too"

We break our embrace after a short while and continue our walk down to the stables in silence. When we arrived, Appa was still rolled onto his back, fast asleep and both of us let out a small chuckle at the sight of a ten ton flying bison sprawled. I moved over to awaken Appa while Aang air bended the saddle down and got it ready to be placed back on Appa.

"Appa?" I mutter, hearing his snore increase before Aang walks up next to me

"You can't wake him like that, watch this" Aang said with a mischievous smile as he pulled out a melon from behind him. The second the scent hit Appa's nose, his eyes shot open and he proceeded to try to eat Aang.

"Appa! Down buddy, I have a melon for you, I'm not the melon!" He exclaimed trying to stifle a laugh, but I was too far gone, clutching my stomach as I laughed. Appa groaned as Aang slide off of his tongue and threw him the melon, Aang looked to me with a playfully mad glance before air bending the saddle onto Appa.

"Thanks for the support, Katara" he muttered, half-grinning as he tightened one of the saddle straps

"I thought the all-powerful Avatar would be able to protect himself from a vicious tongue assault" I shrugged "Apparently I was mistaken, I'll rescue you next time"

"Ha ha ha" he groaned as I walked to him and pecked him on the cheek "Hey! No teasing!" he exclaimed as I walked away, stifling a laugh

"Teasing? Me, never!"

He rolls his eyes "You not teasing me is like saying I don't air bend to fly"

I stuck my tongue at him but laughed "How long before the others get here?" I pause and notice there are still stars in the sky "How long until dawn?"

Aang shrugs "They should be here around dawn, and dawn isn't long off"

I walked to Aang and took his hand "Let's walk Appa outside and watch the sunrise on his back, while we wait." I mutter, blushing

Aang simply smiles as he takes his hand and brushes one of my loose hair strands back behind my ear before kissing me slowly and I almost melt into the kiss.

When we break I sigh "How do you do that?"

Aang suddenly looks extremely confused as he grabs Appa's reigns and we begin to walk him out of the stables "Do what?"

"You know, I never figured myself as a diehard romantic who would melt in the arms of the one they love. But no, you have to come along and prove me wrong" I groan, trying to sound angry

Aang smiles "If it's any consolation... you're still taller than me" and I suddenly burst out laughing, and so does he "But just wait! I will be so tall you'll need a box to kiss me"

Regaining from my laughter, I sigh and look at him - look down at him - and smile "I doubt I'll ever need to try to get a kiss from you"

Aang nods his head "Fair point" he says as he stops Appa and offers me his hand, to which I take and he quickly wraps his arm around my waist and air bends us to the saddle.

A quiet moment passes as we gaze at the stars slowly beginning to dissipate from the Sky with the coming dawn. Both of us laying down, his right hand entwined with mine, resting on my chest as I trace his tattoos with my fingers, watching the stars. I glance over to his face and notice an extremely relaxed, calm face, almost dazed and I laugh quietly before prodding.

"What're you thinking of?" I whisper, still tracing his tattoos

"Honest answer?" he asks and I nod "You."

"What about me?"

"Just you, well, you and me. How happy you make me even as is. How if given the choice to go back in time, stay with my people and prevent the war then; I probably still wouldn't take it because I would lose you."

"Why would you choose me over your people?"

He closes his eyes and sighs "Katara?" he mutters, I feel his grip tighten

"Aang?"

"I love you, and I..." he pauses and I sit up, looking down at him

"I love you Aang, and you... what?"

He sighs and opens his eyes, looking up to me "You're everything to me."

Without warning or planning, I lean down and kiss him strongly on the lips; but this one we don't break. I slide my left leg over him, straddling him as his arms inherently wrap around my waist, my hands planting on Appa's saddle. His tongue licks my lips and I part, eagerly letting his tongue meet mine. Our lips inseparable as our tongues dances and explored each other's mouths as if it were the first time. His hands run up and down my back, along my spine as our tongues continue their dance.

I risk a glance and open my eyes to see Aang's shut, enjoying the moment. Defiantly the furthest we have gone in this regard, but right now, I didn't care, and I did't want it to end. quickly parting our lips for Air, his eyes open, half-lidded before I go in again and he complies happily. His grip around my waist tightening as our tongues met again; completely oblivious to the sun rising expect for how it made each of us look.

As if ordained, it felt magical, to me at least. Our tongues slowly parted and our lips puckered as they tried to maintain contact as I moved my head up, looking down at Aang who looked like he had just fallen from the heavens.

He sighed "Every time, amazing"

"Shh, shh, shh" I whisper, putting a finger to his lips and lying next to him, snuggling up to him and wrapping my arms around him. We stayed that way until we heard voices off into the distance; knowing whose they were, and that we needed to break, we reluctantly pulled away and sat up next to each other, waiting for the arrival of the gang.

We hear the voices get louder and louder, one of them the loudest of all, my brothers.

"Well, Appa is here, but where are the other two?!" he exclaimed

"Calm down Sokka, Appa couldn't have gotten the saddle on by himself, I am sure they are around here" Suki chided

"If that Airbender is playing hooky with my sister right now, I'm gonna-" Sokka started, I heard him pull out his boomerang before I flashed with Anger and stood up so they could see me

"Gonna what, Sokka? Please do continue that sentence, my dear brother" I snap, glaring at him

I hear Sokka grumble "Help him shave his head" before Suki took his boomerang away.

"Where's Twinkletoes, sugar queen?"

I was about to answer as Aang stood up "I'm here, just figured I'd let Sokka steam before showing myself; he can throw that thing pretty good"

"You give him too much credit" I mutter under my breathe

"Boomerang is safely away, may we climb aboard?" Suki asked, smiling

"Please do!" Aang answered, helping everyone up. Once everyone was aboard, Aang turned to Zuko "Where to first?"

Zuko pulled out a map of the world and pointed to where we were. "We're here, should take us a day to fly here" he said, pointing at a Oceanside spot on the mainland of the Earth Kingdom. "That's where I was figuring we could camp, maybe walk one of the days, camp. Relax a little, for old time's sakes"

"How old we talking" Sokka remarked "Because old time's sake, you were chasing us" and Zuko shot him a glare that made him shut up.

"I like the idea, when do we need to be in Ba Sing Se for the meetings?"

"We have a week to get there. The morning on the eighth day is the start of the Meetings"

Aang just nodded, and I let a small sigh slide. He'd already be going back to work, it wasn't fair. Aang must've noticed me because his fingers laced mine and he gave them a comforting squeeze, to which I replied in kind.

Shortly after, we took off. Aang on Appa's head leading the way, the rest of us in the back; the conversations were getting ridiculous so after an hour or so, I moved up to Aang.

"Can I join you?" I asked

He nodded, turning his head to the right and smiling "Please" as I moved up he continued "Gets pretty lonely up here sometimes"

"I bet"

"What're they all talking about?"

"Oh, Toph is making Sokka relive the Cactus Juice incident that Suki wasn't present for" I said before clasping my hand on my mouth. That was when Appa had been taken as well, Aang noticed and smiled

"It's okay. Everything worked out in the end, plus looking back it was funny how silly Sokka acted" Aang said before his eyes fell

"What is it?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"You were the only one who even tried to keep us together, who kept me from doing… bad things" Aang muttered and I just hugged him, awkwardly admittedly but still.

"Aang, that was out of your control. Plus, like you said, everything worked out in the end"

His face lifted and he smiled "True" he turned to me and kissed me quickly on the lips; knowing Sokka could see, the kiss was short. "Nothing compared to this morning but… it'll do" he teased, causing my face to flush as I remembered how brash I was this morning.

The rest of the flight went on in silence for the most part, I stayed with Aang the rest of the time and it almost sounded like an argument up top. I am pretty sure I dozed off for a bit when I found my head resting on Aang's shoulder who was still flying, although Land was on the horizon.

"Hello to you, sleeping beauty" he teased "We're about an hour out"

I scoffed but smiled and watched the land get bigger and bigger, thirty minutes had passed and then the rest of the group noticed, Sokka running to the front of the saddle

"Jeez Aang, thanks for telling us—Woah Woah! Katara, get off of him, no cuddling!" he groaned

"Sokka, shut it" I muttered, not releasing my grip around Aang's arm.

"Zuko, where am I putting Appa down?" Aang asked

Zuko peered out and checked the map "Veer to the right, there is a peak just beyond the trees, which is our destination."

Aang did just that and as we got closer, I could see an amazing waterfall with a smaller pond below it. There was a clearing a few hundred feet away where Zuko wanted to make camp.

"Why not at the pond?" I asked

"It is most likely the main waterhole for the animals around here, easier to be a little away to make it easier" Sokka explained and I nodded as Appa touched down.

It didn't take long for everything to be downloaded and each of us given tasks. Suki and Sokka were collecting firewood. Toph was building an actual earth tent for everyone should we not use our actual tents or should it rain. Zuko and Mai were hunting while me and Aang finished downloading Appa.

It took about an hour or two before everyone camp back, Zuko and Mai had a surprising catch of fish while Suki and Sokka came back with a large amount of wood apiece. Dusk was just settling in and the sunset was beginning as we made our campfire and settled down.

"It's been awhile since I was camping like this" Suki said, looking around

"I've never camped like this" Mai grumbled as Zuko patted her on the back

"It's fun though! I love camping" Aang smiled

"You love almost anything, Twinkletoes"

"Not true, don't like meat" Aang said

"That's cause you LOVE animals and life" Toph retorted and the group chuckled

"But anyways, all kidding aside, I'm glad you and Sugarqueen are finally official" Toph continued as I eyed her, forgetting she could see me eyeing her

"Why's that?" I asked

"Cause now I can make fun of you two openly!"

"I'll cheer to that" Sokka commented after Toph as I shot him a glare

"You can't cheer for anything" I snapped

"Touchy, Touchy" Sokka teased "I love being right"

I scoffed "When were you ever right!?"

He suddenly became very serious, and sat forward "Suki, Toph, Zuko and Mai don't know this story, but allow me to tell you the story of the Rebels"

I rolled my eyes at his idiocy but suddenly my eyes widened as I figured what he was talking about, but before I could speak, he continued.

"It was early one morning, a Fire Nation camp had just been found and we didn't know what to do" Sokka whispered, trying to dramatize it "When suddenly, a group of five rebels attacked and defeated the troops with just a few fell swoops"

"Sokka!" I plead, becoming embarrassed

Ignoring me, he continued "Suddenly, their leader, Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome Rebel leader, Fighting for the Good of the world" he exclaimed, not hiding his sarcasm as I buried my face in my hands "He introduced himself – to Katara – As Jet, the rebel who had lost him home to the Fire nation and was out to make them pay"

He paused, scanning the group. Suki, Toph were holding in laughter while Zuko and Mai looked bored, Aang was trying his best to ignore Sokka at this point as well.

"Little did we know how true he was to making them pay. Oh my dear sister, it was practically love at first sight with this righteous hero!" He exclaimed again as I groaned

"Mr. Fearless leader lover boy Jet had taking a Liking to my sister instantly, so much so, she couldn't even see how much it was bothering Aang!"

My eyes shoot to Aang who caught my eyes and looked away, practically ashamed.

"He showed my sister his whole Kingdom in the treetops, the most romantic thing ever, Right Katara?" He prodded, without me answering he continued "So Jet had taken my out on one of his little ambushes where I witnessed them mug a man older than our Gran Gran; and when I brought it up to Katara, what did you say sis?"

" 'Oh no, not Jet, he is a Hero and would NEVER do that – you're lying Sokka!' Isn't that right?" Sokka asked as I grumbled

"Is that true, Katara?" Suki asked, actually sounding shocked, but before I could respond, Sokka interrupted

"There are no questions during the story! Other than mine. Now, on with it" At this point, even Zuko and Mai were gaining interest.

He waved his hand viciously around the group "So I had no way to prove it to them as Jet fought off my claim; and pleaded to Katara who didn't listen to her own brother over a boy she had just met. Seems like déjà vu to me, but that is another story"

I squint my eyes shut, trying to ignore him.

"Lover boy Jet actually got both Katara and Aang to fill up his dam which he was going to kill an entire village with; it took Jet attacking Aang for her to finally think 'maybe he isn't a good guy'" Sokka stated, looking around

"And Aang, being the gentlemen that he is, respecting Katara so much, could not find it in himself to do anything to stop Jet. He was a madman, sure, good at heart but wrong at actions. It took ME warning the village to get out"

I felt his head creak towards my direction "That's one instance where I was very right and you were very wrong"

"How much of that is true" Zuko asked, directing the question at me and I sniffled, fighting Anger and tears. "Must be a lot of it…" he muttered, looking to Aang.

"Aang, how much of it is true?"

And to my surprise, Aang didn't respond, didn't even look at Zuko. Sokka must have hit a nerve on both of us with that one.

"What did you mean, 'seems like Déjà vu'?" Toph asked and I buried my face again

"When Aang first appeared, I tried to banish him from the village, being the only male I was the leader. When I did, Katara threatened to leave with him. Quite romantic" Sokka teased but at this point, even Suki noticed Aang's demeanor.

"Sokka, enough" Suki muttered

"No no, I have more!"

"No, Sokka" came a coldness from Aangs voice that even made Sokka stop.

Aang stood up and turned away "You can continue your fun-filled stories without me. I am going for a walk." And without another word, he leaves.

"You are such a Jerk, Sokka!" I yell

"Just the truth, Sis. You two are a perfect couple, but I wanted these guys to know your dirty little secret past. Ah, Jet, if only he were here"

I glare as Zuko speaks "Alright, it was kind of funny, I'll admit. But next time we tell campfire stories, Sokka doesn't speak unless he runs it through us. And Katara, I recommend you go get Aang"

"Was about too, just wanted my brother to know how low of a blow that was. I don't care if he doesn't like me and Aang together."

"I've no problem with you two; just a friendly brotherly remembering session"

"Here's an idea, for tomorrow night, I suggest you find a way to come up with Funny stories to fix that; or don't speak. Actually, don't speak" I retort before turning to Toph "Which way did he go"

"It's erratic… but I think he is headed for the waterfall"

"Good enough thanks." I mutter, sprinting off to find Aang. And when I do, my heart is lifted.

_**So I changed it up. This isn't the funny roast one; I decided to make Sokka open his mouth again. Just fyi, I love Sokka's character, but he is the easiest to make a Raging A-Hole. The next chapter is just of Katara and Aang for the most of it, it is going to be like James Cameron's Avatar forest romance scene between Neytiri and Jake. Not exactly but it'll be pure romance. **_

_**No they aren't gonna do any Rated M.**_

_**Love the reviews as always!  
**_


	10. A Night To Remeber

_******A/N: **Yes yes, I know I made Sokka a Raging A-hole in that last one, but do not fret, he recovers from his blunder in the next couple of chapters. Also, any who has seen The Lion King and remembers the part of Simba and Nala with the song "Can you feel the love tonight," this is gonna be a lot like that =]_

A Night To Remember

**Aang's POV**

I'm not one to anger easily, but as I sit here listening to Sokka's dramatized retelling of our first meeting of Jet, I find anger and annoyance hard to push to the side. He ignores the pleading of Katara in effort to… I don't know, embarrass her or us; but it doesn't matter anymore.

I even hear Suki attempt to stop his blunder but he ignores her as well.

"No no, I have more!" I hear him exclaim but suddenly, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"No, Sokka" I muttered, not bothering to hide my anger at this point, I opened my eyes and noticed the group staring at me; even Sokka seemed caught off guard. I stood up and turned away, turning my head back and saying "You can continue your fun-filled stories without me. I am going for a walk." I state and begin walking away. I hear Katara yell at her brother, but by that time, I was already out of earshot.

I decided to move to the Waterfall that we had seen from above. Seeing the beauty of waterfalls always calmed me; perhaps because of their natural beauty or because it reminded me of Katara. Either way, I would do me good.

I made my way through the forest and very quickly found the waterfall and, just as I had suspected, it was a breathtaking view; the water crashing down from thirty feet in the air down into a shimmering pond. The moonlight reflecting in the ripples of the pond and even shined from the splashes of the waterfall; the area was extremely lit and I began noticing the rest of the natural beauty.

Moving towards the edge of the water, I let out a long heavy sigh to forget about the story at the campfire, and began to twirl my hand. With the smallest of hand motions, I brought up a small amount of water from the shimmering pond and formed it into a sphere.

Clearing my head of all thoughts; almost all thoughts, I began moving my other hand in the opposite motion, creating a sphere of air inside the water. The Air visibly seen circling inside the water, with the water spinning in an opposite direction; looking at my combination of Air and Water I smiled before slashing my hands, dissipating my water air sphere.

Happy with my success, I decided to try something else. I waved my right arm and brought a larger amount of water from the pond, and once again formed it into a larger sphere. Then I created another sphere of air and encased the water, with water being heavier than air, this was more difficult to maintain.

The Air circle spinning opposite the water but I suddenly felt the water getting more and more difficult to maintain within the air current, then it all vanished. The water was still there, still going in the right direction, but I wasn't the one controlling it.

Quickly darting my head to the left, then the right, I saw Katara standing next to me, wordlessly helping me maintain my… well, now, our sphere. I smiled and kept my air current up as she kept the water flowing; it was nice, working together like this. I heard her sigh and she let the water drop as I let my air dissipate.

She turned to me, her right hand across her chest grabbing her left arm as she looked down, smiling but I could see she was upset.

"Aang" she muttered, and I could hear the strain in her voice, so without a second thought I hugged her tight and that was it. That was all she needed as I heard her voice crack and felt trickles of water on my shoulder.

"Shh, Katara, it's okay" I whisper, rubbing her back slowly

After a minute or so of soft sobbing, I hear her regain control, though I still felt her tight grip around me, unwilling to break our embrace. I turn my head and softly kiss her neck, earning a giggle from her.

"I'm sorry about Sokka" she muttered

"Don't be…"

"Well he isn't going to be sorry for a little so I may as well be" she retorted but didn't speak for a moment. Trying to figure out what to say, just as I think to open my mouth, she sighs and brings her head back, looking me in the eyes.

"Was… was what he said true?" she muttered "About how you felt when we met Jet?"

I looked down, my heart heavy but I shook my head "It's in the past"

"No Aang, I really want to know" She pleaded

"Honestly… I was a bit jealous. But at the same time, I thought 'well if she is happy with him, then I can be happy too'… Kinda silly huh?" I chuckled softly and she smiled

"It was a crush, and looking back on it now, I can't believe I didn't see the signs. Of how he really was… of how you felt" she sighed before I took one of my hands and placed it on her cheek

"Like I said, it's in the past. I wouldn't change one thing of the past, even if it has brought us pain, it still brought me you." I admitted, suddenly feeling flushed and looking down

I felt her hand on top of mine on her cheek and I dared to look up, and no sooner had I looked up, her lips found mine; and without even thinking, I returned the kiss and my hand moved from her cheek to her waist. She pulled away a little too quickly but I could see her half-lidded eyes as she glanced at the pond.

"Want to go for a swim… with me?" she asked, and I could see the redness on her face as I smiled and nodded.

Our embrace broke as we each turned from each other. I swam only in my underwear, so it was simple for me to get ready; but suddenly I heard her voice.

"Aang… can you help?" she muttered, I could hear the embarrassment in her voice. Turning around I see her struggling to undo a knot on her back; she was wearing a fire nation dress which was held up by that know, and it seemed to be on a tad too tight.

Smiling I moved to her and placed my hands on hers as she tried to undo the knot. Seeing what exactly needed to be done, I slide my fingers between hers and easily undid it, making sure her hands had hold of it before I let go, I turned back around, giving her the privacy she deserved.

It had been a minute of silence and I was about to ask if she was ready before I saw a pair of beautiful olive arms snake around my neck and I felt Katara's head rest on my shoulder.

"Ready?" She whispered

"Always"

"Race ya" She muttered before quickly releasing me and moving towards the water; though she underestimated an Airbender's speed. I used the lightness of my steps and the air behind me to propel myself in front of her, in essence, cannon-balling into the pond. When I resurfaced I looked up and saw her with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot, but still wearing a smile.

"Cheater!"

"You never said no bending" I pointed out and she rolled her eyes

"In that case" she muttered "Waterbending Bomb!" and she jumped in, the ensuing splash almost reached the tip of the waterfall, but I couldn't really tell as I flopped like a fish in the wave she caused.

When the water finally resettled, I noticed how lit, even the pond was. The gorgeous blue water was clear enough to see down to the bottom, which was illuminated by the moon; which had since went from white to blue.

Slowly spinning in place, watching the water ripples and looking down into the water; basking in the moonlight, I became aware of Katara floating not two feet from me. My eyes moved to her and I almost forgot how to swim; the moonlight glistening off of the water that now coated her body, her arms spread and her feet barely moving to keep her afloat. Even wet, her hair was still beautiful and it was then I saw her eyes.

Her cerulean eyes were fixed on me, and the water and the moonlight seemed to amplify their beauty, as I could see her slowly float towards me, a longing smile on her face. Taking the hint, I helped close the gap and our arms wrapped around each other as our lips met again.

In the midst of our kiss, an idea came to mind and I pulled back, she opened her eyes in question but I placed a finger on her lips to silence her questions.

"Watch this" I whispered, and using Airbending and Waterbending as best I could, I encased us with a thin layer of air and lowered us to the bottom of the pond. The moonlight rays now filtering through the clear water as she looked around in stunned awe.

She had traveled underwater in a similar manner, but the beauty of the area was… mesmerizing to say the least.

"How long can we stay under here?" She asked

"Five or so minutes, and guess what?" I whispered, closing closer to her

"What?"

"I can mutli-task" I whispered, closing the gap between our lips again; concentrating just enough to maintain our bubble, but wasting no time in running my tongue across her lips.

She didn't miss a beat as she allowed access, returning the kiss with a smile; and I felt her tongue eagerly meet mine as our grips around each other tightened. It was a feeling I never wanted to share with anyone but her as our tongues danced and even with both of us being in nothing but undergarments, there was no awkwardness and definitely no remembering the campfire we had left.

I pulled back from the kiss just a tad and before she could protest, my lips found her jawline, causing her to giggle. I traced from her jawline to her neck and softly planted kisses along the way as I heard her sigh happily. I felt daring and traced from her neck to her collar bone, earning an unexpected gasp from her then quickly followed by a sound of approval.

Kissing along her collar bone from right to left, then back up to her neck, and finally her lips once more; pecking them softly and biting her lower lip as she just smiled.

"I love you Aang" She whispered, closing her eyes "Spirits, I love you" she muttered and I smiled

"I love you" I answered back softly before kissing her one last time "We have to go up"

She sighed but nodded, tightening her grip to me, I raised us back up to the surface, which to both of our great delight, was still empty save us. Unwilling to let her go, we floated, our heads on each other's shoulders and our bodies pressed together.

My eyes trailed the ripples and followed up the waterfall and a new idea sprung to mind; I turned my head and kissed her neck again, then found her lips and she happily returned the kiss. When we broke it, our foreheads rested against each other and we smiled.

"Want to go for a ride down the Waterfall?" I asked, knowing she would say yes.

"On what?" she asked, and my assumption of an immediate yes was shot.

"You'll see" I whispered, and she smiled, nodding.

I climbed out of the pond then held out my hand for her and she took it. We walked around the pond and found a small trail leading up; taking it, and walking slowly, hand in hand, we made our way up.

"You know… Aang?" I heard Katara whisper

"Hmm?"

"Not saying right now, but later… or whenever… uh" I heard her fumble and I squeezed her hand reassuringly as she sighed "I just want you to know… I only want to be with you."

Fighting off the goofiest grin I imagine I've ever had, oh, and fighting off the beat red blush I'm sure was apparent; I smiled and looked to her. She was redder than I was, looking down at our hands.

"And I only want to be with you, Katara" I replied as we made our way up

She sighed, smiling but her eyes closed as we walked "But, this sounds soooo dumb" she groaned

"What does?"

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" I asked, smiling, remembering a similar conversation

"You could have anyone, just, why me?" She asked and I stopped, facing her and grabbing her other hand.

"The moment we just shared under the water, the moment we shared on top of Appa not a day ago; and the countless moments before are things I would never ever want to do with anyone else. You are my forever girl" I muttered, remembering the daydream I had when I was suffering insomnia.

Her face lifted and she planted a kiss on my lips before smiling "Maybe I ask those kinds of questions just to get you to say things like that" she muttered against my lips.

"Things like what?"

"Things that make my heart skip a beat" she answered softly, brusher her lips and nose to mine.

I quickly pecked her again before we started walking once more. We finally reached to top and the lake on top was almost as gorgeous as the pond down below. The water just as clear and smooth, we moved towards the entrance from the lake to where the flow for the waterfall began and got in the water.

I moved her in front of me and, with our bodies pressed together, we moved into the mouth of the entrance; the current quickly picking us up, I felt her tense and start to waterbend before I grabbed her wrist

"Trust me" I whispered and she nodded as we launched from the tip and down into the pond below. Using Airbending I created a small air current that separated us from the waterfall and also slowed our descent, when we reach the connecting waters, the flow of air bounced us from going underwater and skidded us to the center of the pond before I dissipated it, allowing us to sink back into the water.

"That was fun" She muttered, turned around and facing me again

"Just a random though I had." I admitted

"Well I love your random thoughts, staying with you, like this… I've almost completely forgotten about that dumb campfire."

"Being with you, even at my worst, you bring out my best. All the anger I felt over that is gone" I admitted, kissing her softly

"We should still get back at him"

I shrugged "Revenge has never been my strong suit" I muttered, resting our foreheads together, looking into her eyes as she bit her lip

"Fine, but then…" she whispered, moving her lips closer "let's forget about it some more" she muttered as I felt her breathe tickle my lips before she closed the gap.

"I like that idea" I whispered against her lips as our arms once again snaked around each other as we floated in the water.

This time, she beat me too it and I felt her tongue against my lips, allowing her instant access as our tongues met again, floating in the pool I felt her legs wrap around mine as our bodies became inseparable. Our tongues continuing their dance, first in her mouth then in mine; her ours tightening around me as mine tightened around her, all sound vanished.

There was only the sound of the waterfall, and the sound of her breath for me to hear; I tightened my grip even more, unwilling to ever let her go as we danced almost motionlessly in the pond. My mind blank as I could only think of whom I was with, my forever girl was mine.

We stayed like that for quite a while, soaking in the moonlight, the water and each other before we both got tired of maintaining our surface in the pond. My arms still around her, I air bended us to the edge where our cloths were, but instead of getting dressed again, I bundled my cloths into a small ball and laid down, resting my head on them and patting the soft grass next to me. Taking the hint, she smiled and did the same, our sides pressed against each other as we lay on the grass, staring at the moon.

I felt her right hand travel across my chest as she leaned towards me, kissing me again, and wrapping both of my arms again around her waist; she straddled me once again, her wet hair dangling around our heads as we kissed softly. Suddenly she pulled away, looking up.

"You know, if Sokka found us like this, I'm sure he would try to kill you"

"How's that any different than usual?"

"Well, you're only wearing your underwear. I'm only in my undergarments and I'm on top of you; to the eye of one such as my brother, it looks… bad" she said, fighting a small laugh

"Do you think it's bad?"

She paused and looked around before looking back down to me and kissing me again before pulling back "No, I don't. I like it a lot."

"Me too" I whispered, moving one of my hands from her waist to the back of her neck, pulling her down for another kiss "This is one of those moments I mentioned before" I muttered against her lips and I could feel her laugh

"I can't wait for many more like this, Aang" she whispered, letting her body fall gently on top of me, her head on my shoulder and her arm on my chest.

Smiling and looking towards the right, I kissed her forehead as she looked up to me "You don't have to wait long, Katara… we've got the rest of our lives" I muttered, blushing and looking at her.

She crawled up and kissed me on the lips "That is one of those things I love to hear you say, the ones that take my breathe away"

Her lips found mine again and we kissed for a minute before she stopped and looked back up towards the moon; my arms around her as her breathing went heavy and lite when I took my eyes from the moon and found hers. She had fallen asleep under the full blue moon, and in my arms; all the problems of the night forgotten and replaced with this memory, one we'd never soon forget.

_**I love the reviews, the favorites and the followers I am getting; keep them up, I love them all, you guys are awesome.**_


	11. A New Day

_******A/N: **I loved writing that last chapter, though I was worried there was too much fluff but almost all the reviews I got demanded more, so I shall see what I can do.  
_

A New Day

**Katara's POV**

I stirred softly in a trance; half awake and half asleep, still lost to my surroundings. My mind snapped awake when I felt the warmth of the body next to me, actually, the body I was laying on; my eyes still closed as I felt his chest rise and fall softly, I smiled and snuggled up a bit tighter. Opening my eyes, and noticing it was still dark out, but dawn was not too far off, I looked up and found his face, looking so relaxed; no longer the same kid I met, he looked more mature, even considering his age. I found myself studying his face and smiling softly; my movements apparently enough to wake the sleeping Airbender as I felt him stir and his eyes fluttered open.

His eyes quickly darted around; fully aware we were both in undergarments, I am sure he was checking for Sokka. I laughed a little at his uneasiness and placed a hand on his cheek, instantly calming him as his grey eyes found mine, and a smile filled his face. I gently placed my lips against his as he wraps his arms back around my waist; the kiss was short and sweet before I pulled back.

"Good morning" he whispered and I suddenly felt lite-headed; the memories of the night returning

"Good morning" I muttered, resting my forehead against his

"You know, I half expected Sokka or someone to find us..."

"Luckily he didn't" I said "it would've been fun explaining" I finished, looking down at how little we were wearing, and earning a small laugh from him

Aang sighed and stared up at the vanishing moon, as the sun was preparing its first rise of the day "I wish this night wouldn't end, it was perfect"

I narrowed my eyes and looked into his, he felt my gaze and looked at me from the moon "And what was so perfect about it" I teased

He smiled "I'm not sure that question is worthy of an answer, but I'll indulge you" he stated, running his hand down the small of my back, causing me to shiver. "First and foremost, I spent it with you, only you, no one but you" he whispered, kissing my neck just below my ear, again, causing me to shiver.

"Secondly, It was the most intimate and romantic we've ever been, and it's something I'll never forget" He finished as I still had a gaze on him

"But we've done similar things before?" I muttered

"Not like last night, there was a... surreal feel to it" Aang whispered, softly stroking my hair in a way it made me feel lite headed. His fingers laced through the weaves of my hair and I had forgotten he had said anything, enjoying the moment until a pair of lips met mine.

"Lost in a trance?" He asked, teasingly and I just stuck my tongue out at him

"When should we head back?" I wondered aloud, hoping it would awhile before we needed too.

"Well, normally, I'd say soon. But your brother really irritated me last night, so we can use that as an excuse for more alone time" he muttered softly against my ear, his breathe tickling me and making me shudder

"I like the sound of that" I whispered as I looked into his eyes and bit my bottom lip before closing in for another kiss.

This kiss was much more passionate as his arms snaked around my almost bare waist, and my hands against the soft grass as support; it was no time at all before I felt his tongue trace my lips, but instead of allowing instant access, I teased him a bit.

I stuck mine out and traced his lips, which caught him a little off guard but when he allowed access, I just kissed him instead. I could feel the grunt of playful annoyance come from him as I granted his wish.

No sooner had I allowed him entrance, his tongue met mine as our lips sealed tight; our tongues were preforming the dance as we again explored every inch of each other's mouths. I felt Aang's fingertips trace up my back slowly then back down; gently caressing my back, I let a small moan slip and my face instantly flushed and I broke away.

Though I could see in his eyes, I should be anything but embarrassed as one of his hands traced up my side and rested on my cheek. He gently brushed my hair to behind my ear and just looked up at me, smiling.

"I love you" was all he said, his voice full of confidence and happiness it made my arms weak.

Looking down on him, a smile crept on my face as I brushed my lips to his and whispered "And I love you"

The morning light was just starting to filter in through the darkness of the night as I saw an Idea glimmer in Aang's eyes

"Want to go to the top and watch the sunrise, together?"

"Nothing could make me happier" I answered, cheerfully and began to stand up before he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back on top of him.

"No, wait" He whispered, lacing one arm around my hip and one around my neck, he air bended us both up with my cradled in his arms, me laughing on the way up.

"Am I the damsel in distress who can't walk?" I jest as he just smiles and shakes his head

"No, you're the beautiful water tribe princess who is being carried by the goofy air nomad to watch a romantic sunrise together" Aang replied coolly, planting a kiss on my lips.

"Hmm, Well, I would've called you my knight in shining armor, but" I muttered, resting a head on his shoulder "That works too, goofball"

He laughed and began walking us up the same path, his stride not even seemingly slowed due to carrying me; I imagine he is using Airbending to help, but would never question him like that. My arms wrapped around his neck and my head on his shoulder; I could think of no one else in the world I would ever be this way with, and I liked that.

I became aware that he had placed me down on the waterfall side, overlooking the pond down below. He sat next to me and let his feet dangle as we watched almost directly in front of us; the sun began its first appearance. Its rays and outer rim of its body now visible as it rose into the sky slowly.

I let out a long and heavy sigh as my head found Aang's shoulder again, my left hand finding his right and our fingers intertwining. The sunrise was beautiful and sharing it with Aang made it all the better as I watched the rays glisten off the waterfall below and shimmer in the pond, light up our clothing… our clothing.

I let out a small laugh and looked to Aang who questioned me.

"What?"

"You know something I find funny" I muttered, looking back to our cloths on the ground below us. He shook his head and I continued "A few days ago, we were freaking out about sharing a bed in undergarments, now we swam, slept, talked, kissed and watched the sunrise in undergarments." I muttered, nodding my head to our cloths and I saw his face turn beat red.

I felt his hand trace from my arm, then to my sides, to my hips and rest on my leg as he sighed "Maybe I just like it like this" he conceded as I placed my hand on his

"Maybe I do as well, come here" I muttered, pulling him in for another kiss which he complied too happily. I felt him bite my lower lip softly and gasped as he began nibbling on it, and at that point I was at his mercy. I fell back down on my back with him closely following, and changing tactics as his lips found my neck.

I shivered as he kissed and bit at my neck softly, his hands resting on my shoulders as he traced back up and found my lips once more. Upon the contact of his lips to mine I felt lite and lost in a trance. Surging with boldness, I placed both palms on his shoulders and pushed him on his back, straddling him and smiling as I return the favor.

I went to kiss his lips, but changed and teased him like he did to me all those times; finding his ear I bit it and heard him gasp as I nibbled, but soon released it and moved to his neck, kissing it down until I was on the shoulder I bit him softly and sucked; earning an instant surprised gasp from him as I pulled back, sitting straight up on him and looking at his shoulder.

"A love bite" I teased as it turned from pink to red, he just gazed at me

"And when Sokka sees this?"

"Well don't take your shirt off in front of him; I made it just to where he couldn't see it. But I had to deny myself a lot of desire to just put it on your neck" I admitted, laughing softly

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down, our lips meeting again, then there was the smallest of gaps as he whispered "I'll remember this, and I'll get you back for it"

"I welcome the challenge" I muttered in defiance and kissed him one last time, it was longer and deeper than usual, and it even caught him off guard. When I pulled back, I could see the slightest hint of sadness in his eyes "We need to get dressed and get back; before they come looking for us, and I'd Hate to explain this"

He nodded "Point taken" We stood up and, knowing his plan before he did, I waited for his arm to wrap around me as he bended us to the ground below with a small thump. It didn't take us long to get back into our cloths, and as we hadn't swam that morning, we were dry.

We made our way back in a comfortable silence and, just as we both had expected, the group had just finished packing everything onto Appa.

"Sis! I was just about to go look for you two. Aang, I am so sorry" Sokka began before Aang just shook his head.

"It's okay, Sokka… just leave the story telling to other people from now on, okay?" He responded cheerfully and Sokka began to apologize again as Suki walked up next to me and whispered

"Where were you two last night?"

I smiled "By the waterfall; we went for a swim and fell asleep out there" I answered quietly and she just nodded

"Just slept, huh?" And my eyes widened at her implication

"Suki" I hissed quietly and she just laughed

"Kidding, lover-girl" she responded and I could feel my face flush before a hand gripped my left hand, I looked over and it was Aang, looking to me and smiling; and I had forgotten about Suki's implication immediately.

We made out walking at a slow speed, enjoying the scenery and the scent, listening to each other tell stories either forgotten or fun to remember to pass the walk. Aang and I were just listening, still hand in hand as we continued on. We soon passed the waterfall and I made a mental note for me and him to return later; without the others, but that would be much later.

Sooner rather than later, the sun was at the peak in the sky and we made for lunch; still telling random stories as we ate. Trying to see what Vegetables and Fruits were all about, I decided to join him in eating those.

"Can we share?" I leaned in, whispering as he nodded, smiling, handing me a mango

"I always have extra" he answered and bit back into his fruit. I've had Mango before but it was weird to only eat fruit at this time of day; though I didn't complain as he shared other pieces of fruit, and I, surprisingly, loved them all.

We picked up again and began moving; Sokka now telling the story of the spirit owl to Zuko and Mai; it wasn't an area of my memories I enjoyed reliving, but thinking back, just like Aang said it did all worked out.

Also, surprisingly, Mai seemed to be enjoying herself, at least due to Zuko. I never figured her as the traveling or camping type, but she had taken it without a hinge. Toph had been less active with insults today as well; it was increasingly weird but when I looked at her and saw her mischievous grin, I became aware she must've had a plan in mine.

I didn't worry about the plan I assumed she had, as I was more focused on my brother. He had been increasingly active in talking to Aang about whatever, no doubt trying to remedy his blunder when there was no remedy needed; I took care of that. Still he laughed and talked with Aang enough to make me feel at ease

"So seriously, Aang, where do you store all that power?"

"Uh, well, It isn't my power, I just can manipulate the elements and all that"

"Uh huh, what about shooting fireballs from your first, or creating gusts of air. You could send me to the moon with a breathe couldn't you" Sokka prodded and Aang shrugged

"Probably, but I'd have Toph do that, she loves sending people to the moon, right Toph?"

"Hmm, I would say yes, but since it is the Avatar Twinkletoes asking, I'll have to go will heck yes. But I get to send you up there first, right?" Toph exclaimed, earning a chuckle from the group

"What, you want to duel me, Oh metal bender?" Aang joked and Toph stopped

"Actually, that is a grand idea!" Toph yelled "I, Toph BieFong, challenge Avatar Twinkletoes to a duel of EARTHBENDING skills" she exclaimed "Earthbending. None of that Mixed bended"

"No mixed bending you say?"

"Nope, no mixed bending" Toph repeated and I could see a smile creep across his face

"As you wish, I accept" Aang stated and I was actually eager to watch. We found a clearing a few hundred yards away and we all sat on Appa for a better view as Toph and Aang took the field.

"You ready, Twinkletoes?"

"Always, hit me"

"Oh you asked for it" she grunted and slammed her foot into the ground; causing several pillars of stone to envelope Aang, or so it had seemed.

Using Earthbending, he burrowed underground and shot himself out into the air, causing Toph to lose track of him as he descended down. He landed less than a foot to her right and kicked his leg, sending a shockwave that sent her flying.

"Hey I said no mixed bending!" She yelled as she stood up

"It wasn't mixed, it was Air bending. You only said no mixed" He concluded and she slapped her forehead.

"Alright, Mr I'm-going-to-get-my-butt-kicked-by-the-blind-girl, No Other bended but Earth." She snarled, and even in her annoyance, the rest of us still laughed as Aang agreed

This time, she picked up a huge boulder from the ground and shredded it, sending wave after wave of sliced plates of rocks after Aang. He began dodging them easily and yelled back

"Come on, Toph, at least try"

I bit my lip as I saw Toph stop and an evil smile curved on her lips. She raised both arms and stomped her foot, bringing forth a wave of stone and sent it crashing down on Aang like a tsunami. The last second I could see Aang, I saw him raise his arms and suddenly the wave split down the middle by a boulder headed straight for Toph, who apparently didn't see it.

Too little, too late as it made contact. Luckily Aang had been able to slow it down enough to make it only hurt and not do any real damage but she got up and stormed in front of him.

"Twinkletoes!" She yelled and pointed down at the ground in front of her. Aang sighed and walked up to her; she held out her hand and he took it before she continued "You have graduated the BinFong Earthbending Academy"

"It wasn't a fair fight, I am the Avatar"

"And asking you to change that Is like asking me to see with my eyes. You're good Twinkletoes, now let's go find camp.

I sighed and smiled at the resolution and then I saw Toph whisper something to Aang and he blushed but nodded; my curiosity was piqued but I could wait as they got back.

"That was awesome!" Sokka exclaimed

"Pretty sure Toph would've beaten me with that wave of hers" Zuko admitted

Aang sighed and shrugged his shoulders "It's not like I am the avatar who is really gifted or anything" he groaned and got everyone laughing

"Don't worry bud, we don't hold it against you… anymore" Sokka said, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"How kind" He retorted as we began walking once more.

My curiosity still piqued from what Toph had whispered, but I knew he would tell me if it were important, and I trusted him enough for anything else. Soon the sun began to begin to fade as we found a place to make camp.

We all had our duties to fulfill; finding firewood, putting the tents up or getting food; but it was all done relatively quickly as we made a nice campfire and made our food. Aang, yet again had stuck to his fruits and vegetables but I wanted some of the meat they had found.

As we all chowed down, my mind still wandered to what had taken place last night, and it made my heart warm and lite. I could hale living every night like that, just like I am sure he could as well.

When we finished, we put the pottery away neatly and re-sat ourselves at the fire, Aang's hand once again finding mine as we gazed at the flames. I was about to ask him what Toph had said before Sokka yelled.

"Story Time!"

And the rest of the group groaned.

_**Alright, tell me now because it is getting more and more difficult to fight off the urge to throw a Lemon in there. It would have been so easy in these last two chapters, do my readers want a lemon sooner or later? Give me feedback please, and again, I love all of my viewers and reviewers.**_


	12. Stories By The Campfire

_******A/N: **Alright, so after reading some reviews and thoughts on the idea I questioned; there will not be a lemon anytime soon, if anything due to their age (13/15 ish) but there will probably be some "exploring" done. I do plan to run this story for a while, so when they get to about 15/17 or 16/18, is when a lemon might appear_

Stories by the Campfire

**Katara's POV**

"Story Time!" Sokka exclaimed as the rest of the group groaned, his eyes perked as he looked at us, who were all wearing bored expressions. "Come on!"

"Sokka, don't you remember what happened last time you tried telling a story?" Toph stated, waving her hand dismissively

"Yesss, but this time, we are all telling stories!" He said, earning another groan from us "And I will keep you all awake until you do!"

"How about when you made yourself look like a sexist jerk when we first met Suki" I snapped

"Ooh, I don't know this one!" Toph yelled as Sokka groaned

"Is this the one that ends with me almost destroying the town?" Zuko asked as Suki shot him a glare and he nodded "Just making sure"

"No we don't need to tell that one" Sokka said as I raised my hand

"Oh? Why not, you wanted to explain my meeting Jet, what's wrong with this one?" I hissed and suddenly felt Aang's fingers entwine with mine as I looked over to him, his expression calmed me almost instantly.

"Well, in my defense, it was Aang that brought us to the island in the first place" Sokka stated, crossing his arms

"You are so loud" Mai muttered and Sokka just stuck his tongue out at her as she pulled out a Dagger "I could hit that from here, you know" she said with her usual bored expression until Zuko's arm found itself around her shoulder, making her give the smallest of smiles.

"Also, in Sokka's defense, the story would end with me kissing him on the cheek" Suki stated and my eyes widened

"I didn't know about that" I muttered, instantly looking to Sokka "You've been keeping secrets!"

"No more than you and Aang have" he shot back and my mouth snapped shut as everyone else laughed

"Meathead is getting bolder!" Toph laughed as Sokka shot her a glance too "You know, Sokka, with all the glares you keep giving off, you know each of us could probably beat you up pretty good."

"Hmm, let's review that, shall we" Sokka said "Aang is the Avatar. Katara is a Master Waterbender. Zuko is a hot head who gets mad easy. You are a Metal Bender. Suki and Mai are ninjas" He looked up and scratched his chin "I am a Southern Water tribe Peasant soldier… Done deal!"

Suki latched on his arm, fighting a laugh "You are not a peasant, and I am not a ninja"

"Close enough to one" Sokka said, holding up a finger and Suki just shrugged

"A hothead who gets mad easy..." Zuko repeated as Sokka looked to him

"Which part of that did you not like the most?" He teased

Everyone laughed; even Zuko and Mai laughed a little before Sokka continued

"See, the mood is lightened, Real Story time!" He exclaimed as I rolled my eyes

"Alright, you've earned some attention for the moment, but you are going fist." I decreed, smiling as I squeezed Aang's hand who, despite his lack of talking, was enjoying the moment as far as I could see.

"Fine, I shall begin with" He stopped, raising his hands quickly and looking around the group "The tale of the Legendary Sokka who brought down the evil Firelord Ozai's Fire nation Ships Bent on WORLD DESTRUCTION!"

"Easy, killer" Toph muttered, rubbing her ear "I can't see but with the waves your putting off I can see for miles. Figure that one out" she said earning more chuckles as Sokka shrugged her off and continued

"To set the scene, Zuko and Katara had already left to deal with Azula. Aang went on one of his disappearing acts which just left me, Suki and Toph… which, if I might add, is totally the best combination to take down Flying Metal Ships" he hissed, glaring at me and Zuko

"Well, would you rather have fought Azula?" I asked and his face went pale as he shook his head

"Moving on!" He said quickly "When the ships had taken off, due to my extreme wit, we were able to board one quickly and subdue most of the crew without problems. The blind metalbender showed her prowess in the battle aboard the ship when she made herself a metal doll."

"The –Awesome- Blind Metalbender who used her powers, not your wit, to get us on board and turned into a Metal beating machine, call me a doll again." Toph corrected "And You forgot the word awesome"

"And where was I in this?" Suki asked

"Can I please tell the story, or shall it be an interactive one?" He snapped back, and, considering the lack of response, he continued.

"When we had subdued the bridge, we tricked the crew into learning how to swim. It was beautiful" Sokka said, smiling with his eyes closed "Then we went after Ozai's ship only to see him pulling out of range, and him beginning his onslaught of the forests below. Though, only then did we see…" he pointed at Aang "The Disappearer had Reappeared right in the way of his ship. So, we altered out plans and went to take out the other TWO DOZEN ships while Aang danced with Ozai"

Aang scoffed "Danced? Let's dance like that Sokka, we'll see if you call it a dance afterwards" he muttered

"I'll pass, but thanks for the offer" Sokka responded passively before continuing "Fine, As Aang utterly destroyed the past Firelord, and we made for the other ships. And in a brilliant maneuver thought of by none other than ME, we sliced into them"

"You mean, we crashed into them?" Toph exclaimed

"And I fell onto a falling ship." Suki said, holding up a finger "What a grand plan"

"We sliced all but like, four of them! And then you got the one we landed on to crash into two more" Sokka retorted before his face dropped "It was here when the worst thing happened…"

"Dare I ask?" Mai muttered, still looking bored

"I lost my space sword"

"And I am sorry I asked" she said, rolling her eyes

"Hey!? You saved my life though!" Toph yelled

"Yeah, which was awesome… but I still lost my space sword" Sokka groaned before continuing "And, not going to lie, I thought we were done for when the other five fire nations shoulders cornered us on that rail" he admitted

"And then I arrived with an airship of my own" Suki said happily

"Okay, this has gone from Sokka telling the story to everyone telling the story!"

"Sorry" Both Toph and Suki muttered, laughing

"But did you break your leg when we landed?" Toph asked and Sokka just nodded

"That was when, our mission was done and we decided to watch Aang go Super Avatar form and kick Ozai's BBBUTT" Sokka yelled, raising his arms up

"I actually beat him after leaving the avatar state"

Sokka waved it off "Technicalities, it was still awesome!" and Aang shrugged "By the way, Katara, how did the Azula fight go? I know Zuko almost died but I never heard the full story?"

I sighed "Zuko was actually giving Azula a run for her money until I decided to be dumb and enter her line of sight to.. help Zuko I guess. She ended up shooting lightning at me, which he jumped in front of" I stated "Knocking him out cold."

"Sweet, that was pretty cool move Zuko" Sokka said

"I said I changed right? Right." Zuko responded

"Anyways, I lured Azula around… well she kind of chased me around but I eventually found a channel of water below as a drain of some sort. I lured Azula onto it and flash froze both of us; slowly unfreezing just enough so that I could chain her arms. When I dropped it, it was like she had lost her mind, spitting fire everywhere until she eventually passed out."

"Wow, she was crazy though" Suki muttered

"Must run in the family" Sokka teased as Zuko glared at him "Don't glare at me Mr I need my honor back" And Zuko just looked down

"Hey, Meathead." Mai chimmed in "He's paid enough for that, drop it." And even I was somewhat shocked at her defensive posture towards Zuko

Sokka raised his hands in defeat and pointed to Toph "Your turn!" and she groaned

"Pass"

"No Passing!" Sokka yelled as she rubbed her ear again

"Seriously? I am right next to you."

"Fine, Aang, your turn"

"You all know any story I could tell" he said "And I am bad at over-stating" he finished, looking at Sokka who shrugged

"I said it would be story time and we would all tell stories! TELL STORIES!" Sokka yelled again causing Toph to earthbend a tent around him

"He is on time out." She said, instantly causing the entire group to fall back laughing as we heard his muffled screams. A minute later Toph dropped the tent and Sokka was there, we could see physical steam venting from his head and even Aang had to look away to not laugh in his face

"Toph..." He began, his face stale "That wasn't nice"

"But it worked, you are using an inside voice" She stated

"But we are outside!" Sokka muttered

"Sitting next to each other in a ten by ten foot space around a campfire with no other sounds ANYWHERE!" Toph yelled, and suddenly, a lone wolf cried out to the moon, causing us to laugh again

"Alright, so maybe there are other sounds, but we are still next to each other, keep it down." She stated

Sokka shrugged and looked to me "Katara?"

"I told mine. Me beating Azula" I reasoned and he groaned

"That was a pathetic story telling job though" Sokka muttered and I shrugged "Fine, Zuko please, tell a story"

And surprising, Zuko smiled "Fine, I have one. It's about when I worked up the courage to stand up to my father."

"When was this?" Aang asked

"On the day of black sun. We had been told of your pending invasion and used alternate bunkers, well except Azula who wanted to greet you." Zuko said "I had just left my room and went down to find my Father surrounded by his soldiers, I had waited until the eclipse to approach him and when I did, I demanded he send his soldiers away."

"He wasn't happy about it but he complied as I told him the truth"

"What truth?" I asked

"Um, Azula had given me credit for… killing Aang in Ba Sing Se. But she did it so that, if you were still alive, blame would be pushed to me." Zuko admitted "I was used. But I admitted it was her that fired the shot and told him why. Then I told him how little he meant to me as a father, versus Uncle Iroh who was more of a father than he could ever have been; though he seemed un-phased."

"I told him I was going to find you and help you defeat him" Zuko said, looking to Aang "And he was angry, so I had to draw my swords to keep him still."

"Wait you had your swords on him? You could've ended the war right there?" I questioned

"It wasn't my place, and even still, I didn't want to be the death of my father, no matter how corrupt he was. But when I finished, the Sun had just re-risen and he shot lightning at me." Zuko said, earning a quick gasp before he continued "Using what Uncle Iroh had shown me about Redirecting lightning, I redirected it at him and it blew him back. That was when I escaped to go search for Uncle, who had been sent to prison."

"He was in prison?" Sokka asked "You let him sit in prison?"

"Not by choice, but he turned from me and almost never said a word to me when I tried to talk to him."

"Gee, I wonder why, you betrayed both him, me and Aang in Ba Sing Se, Zuko" I snapped and he looked away

"Anyways, when I went to go break him out, the prison was in shambles. My uncle had broken out, torn through the guards and made it off the island in the eight minutes I talked to my father… it was extraordinary to imagine. But that's when I left to find you"

"Bravo! That was a story" Sokka said "Not as grand as mine, but still" and Zuko grumbled something only Mai could hear, but it made her laugh. "Next up Suki, Toph or Aang; Speak"

"I'll go" Toph said "It is when we all broke apart before Ba Sing Se fell, when I had gotten my letter from home. I went to the place it said my mother wanted to meet and when I walked in, I was captured and placed in a metal cage." Toph said "This is how I invented Metal Bending. Since Metal is just earth refined, I figured if I focused I could break myself out. Though, at first I thought the two were stupid enough to let me out when I said I needed to use the bathroom"

We all laughed as Toph shrugged "What can you expect from bumblers like them, anyways, I began focusing on the metal and after a little bit, I could begin to see again. I saw the refined earth compacted into the metal, I could see the metal cage moving. So using my arm, I punched and sure enough, the metal moved. It was then I decided I rule."

"So what happened?" Suki asked

"Oh, I opened the cage and hid as they stopped it and investigated the torn cage. I shot them into it and shut the cage; it looked pretty packed for two grown men." Toph laughed

"What happened to them?" Sokka asked

"Who knows, probably still stuck in my cage" Toph reasoned and shrugged

"Okay… so Zuko stood up to his father, Toph gave two people a cruel ending, Katara bested Azula, I bested an entire fleet. Suki, you're up" Sokka said

"Alright, hmm" She thought, looking up and her eyes sparked "Okay, here's one. This was after we broke apart after Serpents Pass. A few days later, while traveling, we found Appa." We heard Appa groan from behind us as I looked to Aang. He seemed un-phased but I knew him well enough to know this isn't something he liked remembering.

"We found him under a giant tree trunk, hiding. I won't go into details for Aang's sake, but he looked bad. I had gotten the rest of the Kyoshi warriors and we all brought him fruits, and he didn't trust us. I could tell he had lost his faith in people. So we slowly tried to rebuild it, bringing him fruit and such until he eventually let us touch him."

"It didn't take us long as we carefully cleaned him up, he was worn, tired, it made me want to cry. But near the end of it, he looked a little happier. It took me saying I knew you, and where you were going for him to trust me a little more." Suki said, looked to Aang he gave a half-smile as he patted Appa who was right behind him

"We began making our way towards Ba Sing Se, trying to make sure no one tried to hurt him again, but then we ran into Azula." Suki said, eyeing Mai

"Sorry, she was scarier than you were. If it makes you feel better, Ty Lee chi blocked her, essentially taking my side and making her realize how little friends she had" Mai said

"Strangely, it does make me feel better, anyways. When we were jumped we tried our hardest to fight back, I spent most of it trying to make Appa leave, and when he finally did it was me and Azula. I consider myself a good fighter, and as such, I hate being toyed with; Which is all she did, toy with me for a moment before Ty Lee popped from behind and knocked me cold."

"You'd be surprised, she admitted you actually put up a good fight" Mai admitted "Which is why Ty Lee intervened"

Suki looked shocked "She maintained that overconfident smile the entire time though"

"She always had that smile. I ignored it." Mai muttered

"Hmm, well, yeah, that was when I woke up in the prison."

"Where I rescued you!" Sokka exclaimed

"Oh my knight in shining armor" Suki teased and Sokka looked down as she kissed him quickly on the lips, instantly cheering him up

"Hey!" I exclaimed "If me and Aang can't do that in front of the group, you can't either!"

"I'm older" Sokka said, kissing Suki again who was laughing

My face began to fume but Aang's hand squeezed mine, I felt him pull me close and he whispered in my ear

"It's better this way, we couldn't do half of what we wanted in front of them anyways" he whispered and I nodded

"But still, wait, how about this" I muttered and looked back to Sokka who was trying to hear what me and Aang were saying "Sokka, Watch this!" and before he could react, I kissed Aang on the lips, and he didn't fight it one bit.

"HEY HEY NONE OF THAT!" Sokka yelled before being put in another Earthbending tent by Toph

"He is going to blow out my ear drum one of these days" She turned to Zuko "You are sitting next to him tomorrow, I need a barrier form this"

"No way, that's all you" He retorted as Toph sighed and lowered the tent, Me and Aang had broken our kiss just in time for him.

"Not cool" Sokka muttered with Suki laughing

"It's just payback" I chided

"Whatever" Sokka muttered and turned to Aang "Okay mister lover boy. Your turn"

"I really don't have one you all don't know" Aang said

"Look, just tell us something, anything" Sokka pleaded and Aang's eyes glistened

"You asked for it" Aang said "There is a reason mortals aren't able to enter the Spirit World except the Avatar. Most spirits don't take kindly to us." He said "There is one in particular I am going to tell you about Koh the Face Stealer."

"Koh the Face stealer?" Sokka asked

"Excuse me, is this an interactive story again" Everyone laughed and Sokka's mouth shut

"I was pointed to him by Avatar Roku when I didn't know how to find the Moon and Ocean Spirits. He directed me to Koh, but told me when I spoke to him to display no emotion or my face would be stolen" Aang said

"Define 'Face Stolen'" Zuko said

"Um, Face removed from my head? Lack of eyes ears nose mouth, you know"

"Yuck!" Sokka muttered

"Anyways" Aang continued "when I met him, he was like a giant centipede, but with the face of something else, which he changed constantly. He hissed at me for one of my previous incarnations attempting to kill him, who later I found out was Avatar Kuruk"

"Why did he try to kill Koh?" I asked

"Koh had taken the face of Avatar Kuruk's wife." He muttered and my heart felt heavy "And worse, Koh was happy about it. He talked about adding my face to his collection, but I was able to maintain my composure, for the most part, though he did try making me jump more than once" Aang said

"I asked about the Moon and Ocean spirits and needing their help, it was then he told me they needed mine and that they were in danger; it was then I made the connection, the two fish circling each other in the pond were the spirits, then I left" Aang said "Happily, I might add"

"Sounds horrifying" I muttered

"Oh, it gets worse." Aang said, squeezing my hand "After Azula had shot me, when I was lost in my slumber, I had to find a way to escape or the Avatar Cycle would have been broken. I met Koh again there, as well as Yue."

"Yue!? How was she doing?" Sokka asked

"Good from what I could tell, but when I met Koh, on top of needing to maintain my composure, I had to answer a question, that if answered wrong, would lose me my face." Aang admitted "Luckily I answered correctly" he sighed "And then on the island right before the Comet, I talked with Kuruk about what to do About Ozai, and he said that he had no threat of world war during his time and was a rather passive Avatar. But Koh saw this as Laziness and stole Ummi's face as eternal punishment"

"Okay, so… don't mess with Koh, got it" Sokka reasoned

"Well, luckily he doesn't bother with mortals unless he gets extremely bored and needs to be entertained."

"Out of curiosity…" I muttered "What if he stole one of our faces?"

Aang's face went hard as he looked to me "I would succeed where Kuruk failed." He said coolly, and I let a small smile slip by and kissed him on the lips, shooting water at my brother before he could protest. We broke it quickly as he started protesting

"I wasn't even going to say anything this time!" He yelled and yawned "Enough story time, bed time" He muttered and we all silently agreed.

Dousing the fire and getting in our tents, I tried my hardest to sleep but couldn't, for whatever reason Aang's story of Koh had honestly frightened me a little. I laid quietly, hoping for sleep to overtake me until I heard rustling outside my tent.

"Who is it" I whispered

"Can I sleep in there…" I heard the soft voice of Aang whisper and my heart fluttered as I smiled

"Of course" I whispered, hearing him undo the binding and enter quietly before putting the flap back in place. Aang wasn't one for sleeping bags but I could see he looked a little colder than usual "Want to share, I know you don't have one"

Aang nodded softly and snuggling in with me, my back to him, I felt his arms snake around my waist and whatever fear I felt from Koh vanished.

"Aang?" I whispered

"Yes?"

"Would you really kill Koh for us?"

His grip tightened "Yes. He is a spirit who delights in torment; he can be helpful but it always has a price. Plus if ever even thought of harming you I…" he muttered before stopping himself, and I rolled over and kissed him softly

"Thank you" I whispered and he smiled, both of us tired, Aang laughed

"You know, this is gonna be a lot harder to explain than last night"

"How do you figure?"

"Well, first, Sokka's tent is about four feet from us" he whispered and I laughed softly

"Point taken" I muttered before resting my forehead to his and kissing him sweetly again "He can complain all he wants, we'll deal with it tomorrow" I said, fighting a yawn

"Deal" he whispered "I love you" he said, closing his last word with a kiss

"And I love you" I muttered against his lips, and not long after that, sleep had overtaken both of us, happily in each other's arms.


	13. The Jasmine Dragon

_******A/N: A**s a favor, This is a link to a Video I made and Uploaded on Youtube, it is a Kataang tribute and would love reviews on it, I am not as good at making videos as I am at writing. (** watch?v=55aCOzoZWYg****) **_

_**Onto the Chapter**_

Jasmine Dragon

**Katara's POV**

I stirred restlessly in my sleeping bag, instantly aware I wasn't able to move as much as I normally could; fluttering my eyes open weakly I saw the sleeping silhouette of Aang next to me, and a smile crept over my face.

I still found it hard to believe that this goofy boy we found in the iceberg had become the most important man in my life; and it was more than family or friendship, there was a bond I knew would never break. I couldn't explain exactly how I knew, but I knew it was there.

Thinking back, I was blind not to see all the signs, or maybe just in denial. Even Sokka, in his snobby way had pointed it out more than once, I sighed and my hand found his cheek as he laid quietly next to me. There was no noise outside, and even from within the tent I could see the sun had just barely begun to break the Horizon, my eyes fell half-lidded as I just watched Aang, my thumb slowly caressing his cheek.

I saw a dreamy smile come from him as his eyes fluttered open and met mine, his hand had moved ontop of mine on his cheek as we just lay in silence.

"Good morning" he whispered

"I didn't mean to wake you" I muttered, looking down, then back up "But good morning"

His first response was a quick peck on the lips before speaking "It was funny, I dreamed I was being petted by you, imagine my surprise when I woke up and found it was true" he teased quietly and I stifled a laugh "Everyone else still asleep?" he asked and I nodded

"That's the bad part of being a morning person… you tend to wait on people" I muttered, sighing until his next words made me blush

"If laying here with you is waiting, I could wait for eternity"

"Spirits, your awful" I muttered, choking a laugh and smiling at him, with him returning his sheepish grin

"But you love it" he muttered and I could only roll my eyes and nod before his other arm that was still around my waist pulled us closer

"You know, if your still in here when they wake up, Sokka will throw a fit" I muttered, biting my lip

"And how is that different than any other day?" He asked, his forehead now resting against mine as he sighed softly

"Good point… I'm surprised Toph hasn't complained about us making too much noise with our hearts or whatever" I muttered and we both turned red

"Well… the thing is" Aang began as I looked back to him, he had the most adorable look on his face "The thing is, now, I'm so comfortable with you my heart acts as if us together is the norm"

If he was trying to sweet talk me with morning romantic talk, it was working as I am sure I was a few shades redder than before, but he seemed not to notice. Though thinking of what he said, I took a moment in silence to feel my own heartbeat, and I was shocked.

"Aang" I muttered, grabbing his hand and placing it on my chest, over my heart "Feel that?" he nodded and I smiled "It's acting normal, maybe I've grown comfortable with you this way too" I muttered, squeezing his palm that was still feeling my heartbeat

"I hope so" he muttered, but sighed, looking down. I gazed at him quizzically before he looked back up "I'm happy that play was wrong..." he groaned almost inaudible and I kissed him

"Aang, that play was so wrong, just push it out of your mind"

"I tried, it was one of the few times my jealousy got the better of me" he muttered and my eyes widened

"When have you been jealous?" I asked, honestly confused, though the painful look in his eyes made me regret asking

"Lots of times… First of Jet, a little of Haru, Spirits even a little of Zuko" he whispered, not hiding his shame

"I can understand Jet…" I muttered, remembering that lowlife that had almost been my first kiss… "But why of Haru, and especially of Zuko?"

"It's dumb, it was just you being you, wanting to help those in need, I guess, in the back of my mind I took it differently." He sighed

"When I pretended to be an Earth Bender?" and he nodded "What about Zuko?"

"Well, the play was a big part and the whole mission you two went on"

"Aang, he was trying to prove something to me, how would that have-"

"The seed for Zuko was when we were in the Catacombs of Ba Sing Se, when Iroh and I found the two of you. Through all the rubble I swear I saw…" Aang muttered before stopping himself, afraid I was angry and it was anything but.

"Aang…"

"I just took it the wrong way, that's all"

"I was offering to heal his scar… I thought he had changed, he made me pity him." I muttered "But then he showed his other side"

"Yeah, I am happy he did really change…"

"Me too, but my promise is still in effect" I stated and his eyes perked

"Promise?" he asked and I could've hit myself for mentioning it

"Um, nothing, never mind" I muttered quickly, his face was confused and I sighed, I was probably going to regret this.

"When he was first accepted into our group, I met him at his room, and I told him that if I even thought he was taking a step backwards, or trying to hurt you, I would end him, permanently…" I whispered, ashamed, and this time, Aang's hand found my cheek

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I meant it, at the time I would have launched him from the Air Temple if I thought he meant you harm" I groaned, shutting my eyes and trying to roll away but his grip stopped me. My eyes opened just in time to see his lips make contact with mine. It was short and sweet, and when he spoke, his lips brushed mine.

"It means everything to me that you care so much, and I want you to know I care too. I'd fight everyone, even the spirits to keep you safe"

"Not very Avatar like" I teased

"No, I guess not. I was told to let go of earthly attachments or else I couldn't enter the Avatar state. But I don't know what happened, but something clicked in me during my fight with Ozai, and despite not letting you go, I was still able to unlock the Avatar State."

"I never knew that, why didn't you let me go? You can always come back to me" I muttered, in somewhat disbelief

"If I have to let go of one of the things I love most in this world to win a fight, I wouldn't want to win. It would defeat the purpose of what I was fighting for." Aang admitted

"Aang" I whispered, unsure of what to say, but he solved that problem when he kissed me again, I felt his grip around me tighten as I tightened my own, deepening the kiss.

It ended abruptly as we heard rustling outside

"I think someone is awake" I muttered, my lips still against his and he groaned. I felt Aang silently move to get out of the bed but I pulled him back down on top of me, giving him one final good morning kiss before he left; and he was swift in his escape, making no more sound than a gust of wind would. Not a minute later, Toph had appeared at my tent.

"Geez, Sugar queen, you and Twinkletoes need some chill pills."

"We woke you?" I muttered, embarrassed as she nodded

"Yeah, about five minutes ago. Thought I'd find Aang in here too but I guess he escaped quieter than even I could notice"

"Toph!" I hissed "Don't mention it to anyone"

"Don't worry, I won't blow your midnight visits, but if anything happens warn me!" and my face flushed redder than Sozin's Comet

"Toph!" I hissed again, looking away as she giggles and waved me off, walking away.

The rest of the group woke up in a timely manner after Toph did, except for Sokka was had managed to stay asleep as Aang and Suki packed up their tent, around him.

"Seriously, Suki, how much patience does he take" I heard Aang mutter "He could sleep through another invasion"

"Hey" Zuko quipped

"I didn't say Fire Nation Invasion" Aang answered and Zuko shrugged

"You implied" Zuko retorted and Aang smiled and shrugged before turning back to Sokka

"He is a difficult one" Suki muttered, she had kicked him twice now to no avail

"I have an Idea" Aang whispered, and moved to grab a twig "Sokka, Wake Up! There is a Prickle-Snake in your sleeping bag!" He yelled and I laughed immediately remembering when he had done it over a year ago. And just like then, he immediately jumped, tripped and crashed into a tree earning everyone's laughter

"Aang, I hate you" he muttered as Suki helped him pack his stuff

"I know something that'll cheer you up, Sokka" Aang said cheerfully

"What could that possibly be"

"I didn't use the Seal Jerky to start the fire"

"We Have SEAL JERKY!?" His face lit up and looked to me as my face lightened at the horrible joke

"Well, no we don't Sokka" I said and his glare fell to Aang

"We're even" Aang said cheerfully, and Sokka's glare dropped, remembering his blunder a night ago

We all loaded onto Appa for the remainder of the trip, Ba Sing Se only a few hours by Bison versus a day by foot. It was a shorter ride than normal, but that didn't stop me from enjoying it. I had taken up on Appa's Head next to Aang as the rest of the group dithered in the Saddle

"You sit up here with me a lot more often now" Aang said, looking to me

"I enjoy your company." I muttered, blushing

"Good, cause I love having you up here" Aang smiled and the nice moment was ruined instantly by Sokka behind us

"Smoochie Smoochie! Someone want's a kiss!" he teased, leaning forward only a foot away from us and my eyes flashed to Aang, and we were both thinking the same thing

"Great Idea, Sokka!" I chirped and kissed Aang right on the lips, right in front of him, causing him to tumble backwards leaving me and Aang laughing on Appa's head

"He asked for that one" Aang said

"Doesn't have the same effect it did when he tried to embarrass you when you gave me that necklace" I smiled and Aang's face froze

"Y-you remember that necklace?" Aang muttered

My eyes softened and I reached behind me, into one of the pouches on my back. I pulled the necklace out and held it gently "I never got rid of it, it's always been on me" I admitted

His face flushed and he looked away "it's just a fishing line with a small panda-lily emblem" he muttered

"And it was something you gave me because you cared. Plus, fishing lines are quit durable; this necklace may last quite a while"

"I'd sooner make you a new one than have that be one of my only gifts to you" He muttered, then we both froze at the implication. Our faces matched in complexion as our faces flushed, closing my fingers around his necklace with my right hand, my left hand found his right.

Without words our fingers intertwined and we watched the horizon, despite the awkwardness of the conversation ending, it was still a comfortable silence. At least it was until Ba Sing Se appeared on the horizon, and no sooner did it appear, did Sokka, again, appear out of no where

"WHERE HERE!" he yelled as Aang and I chanced a glance at each other, our blushes returning slightly before we heard Zuko chide him

"Sokka, we are still at least an hour out, right Aang?" Zuko asked and our glance was turning into an eye-lock as neither of us looked away. "Aang?" He asked again, snapping Aang out of it

"U-uh W-what?" he muttered "O-oh, yeah, about an hour" He answered quickly and I heard Zuko give an inquisitive 'hmm' before skulking back to Mai.

"At least Zuko knows to give us privacy" I muttered, looking at the racing ground below us

The next hour passed quickly, our hands never parting as we gazed at the ever growing city of Ba Sing Se, near the end of the trip, when we were almost over Ba Sing Se did Aang call for Zuko

"Hey, Zuko!" He yelled and Zuko was quick to respond

"What?"

"How long until those meetings begin?"

This time, the response was delayed as I am sure Zuko was mapping it out, but I let a sigh of relief when he spoke "We still have three days starting tomorrow."

"Wonderful" Aang muttered and I glanced at him, he was smiling, obviously thinking of something, but I allowed him his secrets, knowing that I would know soon enough. We passed over the great walls and to our surprise, the Soldiers from the walls all cheered and waved at the flying bison which had become the Avatar's symbol.

Zuko told us where we were going, straight to his Uncles tea shop, change, relax with a cup of tea before getting some well rested sleep, Iroh had closed the shop down today, expecting our arrival today or tomorrow.

We landed with a thud and quickly unloaded as Zuko and Mai ran inside to greet Iroh, who welcoming tone and laugh always made me smile; despite Zuko's hardships with his Uncle, Iroh truly did see Zuko as his soon and it was warming to see.

"Ladies Katara, Suki and Toph, Warrior Sokka, Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon!" He had greeted us first, as Aang was still fixing the saddle and reigns on Appa. He air bended himself down, next to me and Iroh was quick to notice.

"Young Avatar, Welcome to my shop and may I say, you have changed a great deal since I last saw you." Iroh began, placing his hand on Aang's shoulder "for the better, I feel"

"Thank you, General Iroh" Aang answered respectfully and was immediately brushed away with a laugh

"Just Iroh, I am no General anymore!" He moved behind us, his arms stretching most the distance of all our shoulders as he pushed us in.

When we got in, we found Mai sitting at one of the table and Zuko had already changed into his 'work' uniform; either by Iroh's order or Zuko desire, we didn't ask.

He had prepared us a small feast with everything we liked. Sea Prunes and Stewed Seaweed, some Earth Kingdom Dish for both Toph and Suki, I couldn't remember the name of it and he even had an onslaught of fruit and vegetables for Aang; oh and of course, tea. We ate lackadaisically, relaxing as Zuko recounted our two day trip on foot, even Sokka's blunder.

"So, Warrior Sokka, you managed to successfully upset one of the most passive and easy-going Avatar I've ever heard of? I'm Sure Roku or Kuruk would just snapped you in half had it been them" Iroh joked and we all laughed, except for Sokka who gave an ever worried glance to Aang who smiled

"I said we were even, Sokka" Aang said

"Oh, and how does the Avatar get even with somebody?" Iroh questioned

"Well, a long time ago, I used his seal jerky to start a fire; we didn't have seal jerky with us, but knowing it was his favorite, I let him know I didn't use it to start the fire"

"Cause if he was smart enough, he would have remembered I started the fire" Zuko muttered, earning a soft chuckle from most of us

"Yeah, anyways, his eyes glistened as he looked to Katara full of hope, only to be told we actually didn't have any" Aang said, smiling

"I think that was more cruel than what I did" Sokka muttered and I glared at him

"Oh, really? Shall I recount it AGAIN for your sake, brother?" I snapped and Iroh just looked at me then to Aang, then back to me

"Master Katara" Iroh began, his eyes still looking between us and I became uneasy. Though it passed as his warm smile appeared and he changed the subject; I knew he had figured out whatever question he had "How are the sea prunes?"

"Delicious, thank you!" I said, smiling and he nodded

We cleaned up and it was already nearing sunset. Iroh had grabbed his horn and was playing a soft chord as we all relaxed, with Appa glaring inside from the entrance. Zuko hadn't let up on his tea serving as he paced around, making sure we were all good.

Toph was laid back in a chair and Aang was playing with Momo. Mai and Suki were playing Pai Sho and though I didn't understand the game, I was watching with some interest until Sokka spoke up

"ZUKO, Stop Moving!" he snapped, before waving his hand "I am trying to capture the moment, I am trying to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together" He said, smiling and even I was impressed

"That's very thoughtful of you Sokka" I began until I actually saw his painting, my eye twitched "Wait."

"Why did you give me Momo's ears" I questioned

"Those are you hair loopies" He said, eyeing me as I glared down at him

"At least you don't look like a porcupine! My hair is not that spikey!" Zuko yelled

"I look like a man" Mai muttered, and Zuko's arm instantly found her waist

"And why did you paint me Firebending?" Suki asked, apparently I wasn't the only one not impressed

"I thought it looked more exciting that way" He answered before Momo jumped up to him "What, you think you could do a better job Momo?"

Suddenly, my eyes followed Aang who got up, smiling as he walked outside.

"Hey, my belly isn't that big anymore, I've really trimmed down" I heard Iroh say as my eyes were glued to Aang as he pats Appa softly and walked past him.

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph said, walking up and I smiled at the comment, still watching Aang.

Then forgetting completely the 'painting' my brother had drawn, I walked behind the table outside, only to pause when I saw Aang standing, gazing at the orange hue of the setting sun. It made Ba Sing Se resonate with a mythical hue and I was drawn to it almost as he was, though he was my main focus.

Ignoring the open doorway or the public, I walked up next to Aang and glanced at him, he quickly returned the gaze as I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a deep hug, not ever wanting to let go, though we did, our eyes finding the sunset again, before finding each other's once more.

Just as when we were at the waterfall, I was drawn like a magnet and our lips made a soft contact, his arms snaking around my waist and mine around his neck. We wasted no time as both of us granted immediate access, our tongues dancing once more, the hue of warmth coming from the sun made it all the better.

It didn't last long as we became painfully away the group that was huddled around Sokka's painting, was now huddled at the door watching. Flushed with instant embarrassment we broke and blushed, though our hands still did not break apart.

I looked to Iroh and saw the warmest of smiles on his face, though he was quick to shoo the rest of the group inside after we broke, before they could embarrass us further.

Taking lead from the setting sun, we decided to turn in, but as I went to move back inside, Aang's grip stopped me

"Katara" he muttered and I looked back to him, he was blushing

"Aang?"

"I've got a surprise for you tomorrow" he muttered and my heart fluttered

I wrapped my arms around his neck again "And I can't wait to see it" I whispered, kissing him gently

The kiss was soft and sweet as we both wanted sleep. Iroh, All-knowing Iroh, had arranged the rooms and low and behold, against my brother's express wishes, we shared a room. It was too sweet a victory to throw in his face when Iroh shooed him into his room with Suki.

We quickly washed up and prepared for bed, but despite my desire to be first, Aang was quicker, darn femininity. Though this go round, neither of us were hesitant in the least about sharing a bed. I crawled in and no sooner did I settle, did Aang's arms find my themselves around him, my back to him.

I pulled the covers over us and Aang's lips had found my shoulder, causing me to giggle and blush immediately

"Aang!" I hissed playfully as he kissed my shoulder

"Katara, I love you"

Whatever annoyance or ticklish feeling I felt vanished and was replaced by warmth as his forehead rested against my head, I could feel him smelling my hair, the goofball

"I love you too" I whispered as his grip tightened. My hands found his and wrapped around them as we both fell asleep quietly. Spirits I could definitely get used to this.

**_As I said awhile back, I am ignoring the events of the promise, so bear with it :]_ **


	14. The Date

The Date

**Aang's POV**

Always being an early riser has its downside as Katara told me yesterday, but there are some bonuses. I lie here fully awake the same way I fell asleep, my arms still wrapped around her as she was facing away from me; I still felt her weak sleepy grip on my hands. Feeling intoxicated by her mere presence I sighed softly and gently kissed her shoulder.

There was no need to be up this early, but I still wasn't complaining, it was a good way to spend the morning to be sure. I felt her stir quietly and her grip tightens but I could tell she was still sleeping, all I could do was smile.

To think, for most of our journey together I had imagine being with her, thinking and never revealing anything about it. She must have seen the signs, or maybe she was afraid like I was, it doesn't matter at this point, we're together and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

My lips found her shoulder again but lingered as I closed my eyes and rested my head there, breathing quietly I felt her stir a bit more and a quiet voice stole me from my thoughts

"You know, that tickles" I heard her whisper and even though I couldn't see her, I could feel the smile she was wearing. Ignoring her comment, I kissed her shoulder again, only this time my lips brushed against her, causing her to squirm.

"Aang!" she hissed softly, she had loosened my grip just enough to have enough leeway to roll over, facing me "What part of 'it tickles' was unclear?" she asked, still smiling

"It was perfectly clear, thus why I continued" I muttered, smiling sheepishly as she rolled her eyes, planting a small kiss on my lips

"That is where kisses go, goofball" she muttered and I grinned "Now, you said there was a surprise for me?" she teased and I blushed

"Don't you at least want breakfast first?" I muttered, changing the subject

"Hmm, maybe, but give me a hint"

"Katara" I said, looking into her eyes "Would you like to be my date for today?" I asked, my arms still comfortably around her waist, she raised one of her hands and put it on my cheek

"I'd love too" she whispered as I planted a kiss on her lips again

"After breakfast, we'll get ready" I whispered as she groaned

"I really don't want to get up" she muttered

"And you think I do? I'd be happy if the entire date was right here" I sighed, looking back to her as her face was flushed "Uh- W-what I m-meant w-was uh-" I stuttered before I felt her finger gently on my lips, calming and quieting me before she pressed her lips to mine.

"It's okay" she whispered, smiling "We'll talk about it; but not now" she whispered, hugging me tightly and I sighed, smiling and returning the embrace.

We moved slowly, neither of us really wanting to get out of bed. As we each got washed up and changed into more normal wear, we made our way out into the kitchen, shocked to see Iroh already awake.

"Ah, Good morning Aang and Katara" Iroh greeted us warmly "You two seem to be the early risers of the group, I was just preparing breakfast"

"Good Morning Iroh" we both said almost in unison, then feigning a blush at his early riser comment, we offered to help with breakfast but he would have none of it, proclaiming no guests of his would have to work for his food.

It didn't take him long to make both of us a plate as we sat down, still serving his jasmine tea with the food, we began to eat as the first members of the group came skulking down the stairs. First was, to our amazement, Sokka; he must've smelt the food we both whispered to each other as he walked up, glaring at our quieted laughs as he got a plate and sat down across from me.

"It's too early" Sokka grumbled

"Then why are you awake" Katara chided

"Smelt food" he reasoned and me and Katara shared a glance before laughing. His glare was unmistakable but he otherwise ignored it and began eating. Soon after Suki and Toph joined us, Suki seemed annoyed with Sokka for leaving her for breakfast, and Toph annoyed for him keeping her up with his snores.

It was comical to watch the two sit on either side of him and make fun of him. Finally the other two love birds joined our table, Zuko immediately went to go help his uncle while Mai just sat down next to Katara and groaned

"You are all so loud" she muttered, earning another chuckle from everyone at her gloomy antics.

Breakfast went by a little quicker than I had expected, my mind filled with the events I had planned for today; well none of them planned but all of them workable. We broke from the group quietly as they all remained; enjoying the morning conversations, we retreated into our room.

"So, what exactly are we doing today?" Katara questioned and I just grinned

"You'll see" I answered and she rolled her eyes but still smiled as we both got ready. To allow each other privacy, she went to the bathroom to change and freshen up while I stayed in the bedroom; it didn't take me long to dawn the Air Nomad clothing I had worn for the Coronation. I sat on the bed and waited for her to get ready, it was nearing mid-morning when she asked from behind the door if I was still there, I quickly responded and heard her sigh.

"Alright… I'm coming out" she muttered from behind the door, sounding unsure, but when the door finally opened my jaw dropped.

She had chosen a dress, much like the one she had worn with Toph to infiltrate the party in Ba Sing Se; only this one was different. First off, it was cerulean blue, matching her eyes seamlessly, the fabric arrowed out and went over her right shoulder. The fabric looked soft and strong as it hugged her body, and I admit my eyes were glued.

"Aang…" she muttered, I could see the blush that had covered her entire face as I stood up and walked over to her, my eyes still locked, but my smile was giving everything away. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her softly, I could feel her tenseness drop. "Guess I don't need to ask how I look" she muttered, her forehead resting on mine, and I just shook my head

"Even Toph would be able to see how beautiful you look" I whispered and she looked down, trying and failing to hide her ever growing blush.

"Shall we go" she muttered, glancing back to my eyes which were still locked on her, I simply nodded and broke the embrace, offering her my hand. Her fingers interlacing with mine as we made for the door.

"What'll the others say when they see us like this?" She questioned and I paused, my hand on the doorknob

"You know what… follow me" I whispered, knowing how embarrassed this would make her, but unable to help myself. I purposefully lead us down the stairs slowly, still hand in hand, and instead of going out the side entrance to avoid prying eyes, I chose the front door, which took us right by the group.

Her face was contorted with fear and embarrassment as every single eye in the room followed us, I know Sokka went to say something but saw his face contort with pain when Suki jabbed her elbow in his direction. Without saying a word, we left the Jasmine Dragon and when we were finally outside, Katara, and to my surprise, myself both let out our breaths.

"That was evil Aang" she muttered, now walking with me as we were moving slowly through the markets, I just nodded and smiled as she scoffed

"I thought it was funny when I saw Suki jab Sokka who was about to disapprove." I said, glancing at her

"She did what?" I heard her fight a laugh

"Yep, it was pretty hard to keep a straight face after seeing that, even Toph was staring at us…"

"With her unseeing eyes." Katara finished

"They see quite a bit, I've found out" I muttered, blushing slightly as we slowly walked through the market, no real destination yet, just enjoying the moment

"Yeah, I found out something similar when you left my tent yesterday" Katara admitted

"She talked to you?"

"Yeah, told me to tone our heartbeats down" she laughed and I groaned

"They were normal!"

"For us maybe" Katara reasoned and I shrugged, I felt Katara's grip tighten as I looked at her, she was glancing to her right where a group of girls were eyeing us. Glaring at Katara and longingly at me, another idea popped in my already mischievous mind

"Katara" I whispered and she glanced at me "See those girls?" I muttered and I heard her groan as I pulled her to face me and locked lips with her. She was shocked at first but soon returned the kiss and as we broke she was blushing profusely

"Aang! We're in the middle of the market!" She hissed

"But those girls look more mad at me now, so that's a plus, anyways how was that any worse than what I did at the Coronation Festival? I thought I was gonna be killed by your dad"

Katara laughed and sighed when I saw her glance back at the group of girls, heads hung low. "Yeah, I kind of thought the same thing. Luckily he likes you."

"Aren't I so lucky" I teased and she shoulder pressed me softly as we kept walking. Happily for both us, no one but the group of girls even paid heed to my little stunt, I've definitely grown bolder since being with her.

Time passed comfortable as we made our way through the busying streets, and it was already midday. We ate a quick lunch, cause I warned her I did not want to ruin dinner and she got the hint as we continued through the streets. It was almost the right time, so I lead her to a bigger building and stopped at the doors.

"What's this place?" Katara asked, glancing at the sign and instantly glaring at me "A theatre?"

"I was wondering if I should answer that or let you read it" I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me as I pulled her in. The attendants were preparing for the show and it seemed we were the first to arrive, though they recognized me.

"Ah, The Avatar has arrived! It is an Honor to have you at our humble theatre" The attendant said, then glancing to Katara and his face gleamed again "And Master Katara, welcome, and we are honored to have you as well.

Katara flushed, not used to be welcomed like that but we bowed and thanked the attendant and were shown upstairs. The attendant stopped at a curtain and opened it for us, revealing a balcony view with just a few seats, designed for a couple to enjoy the show privately.

Katara shook her head and laughed as I walked her in and let her in her chair. I took the seat next to her and her arm wrapped around mine

"So is this phase one of our date?" Katara asked and I nodded, smiling "What play are we seeing?" and when she asked that, my face turned red and I looked away

"Um, you'll see. I was rather shocked when I found out about it…" I admitted

"What's it about?"

"Um…"

"Please don't tell me it's another one of those recreations of our travels!?" Katara pleaded and I shook my head

"Something like that, only it is based off of something much more… personal." I said, glancing back up to her

Her eyes widened and she quieted as we started seeing people down below fill the stands. It didn't take long for the theatre to fill up and the lights dimmed shortly after.

Her eyes were transfixed on the stage which was dark, but I felt her grip my hand when the light finally came on and the curtains opened. It showed an actor dressed as Zuko standing on a stage.

"This is of the Coronation?" she muttered and I nodded

"That, among other things" I whispered and felt her eye me, but I said no more as the we returned to the stage and watched the ever familiar scene, where Actor-Zuko introduced Actor-Aang, who was actually played by a boy this time. It showed his speech and instead of the soldiers and friends we remembered, it was the audience that cheered. I guess we had forgotten the war ended only a few weeks ago.

Then the curtains shut and reopened a few minutes later, this time, it was again of Actor-Zuko on a stairwell, shortly followed by Actor-Aang. It was the same speech, almost word for word and the next part, I could feel, made Katara tense up as my copy eyed someone in the crowd.

The person got up and it was too dark to see who it was at first, but I heard her gasp when she see her own copy on stage. Her face instantly flushed as she buried her face in my shoulder

"Aang! This is of… you know" she muttered and I nodded

"Mhmm, I said I was surprised to see this as a play. But when I heard what it was about, I decided against bringing the whole group, I just wanted to watch it with you." I whispered my arm around her shoulder as she still had her face buried in my neck.

"Why would you want to see something you did?" She questioned

"Cause it is different to see it on the outside, I wanted to see if they gave you due credit" I answered, kissing her on the forehead, causing her to look up enough for our lips to find each other.

I couldn't tell if she was mad, upset or happy but we watched the rest of the play without a hitch, both of us blushing at certain scenes. They even had my copy being escorted out by a very intimidating copy of Hakoda after the kiss, which I was also surprised they included.

The play finished without a hitch, but to our great distress, one of the attendants appeared on the stage after the Actors had left.

"People of Ba Sing Se!" He began, and I could just barely make out the direction he was facing, it was our direction. "We have a few very special guests we would like to appreciate today!" And before I thought to move, the spotlight was shining in our booth. "Avatar Aang and Master Katara, the two who helped defeat the Fire Nation and End this War! This play was in their tribute!"

Both of us we redder than the curtains on the stage as most of the crowd looked up and applauded. We both stood, shakily and bowed, not even sure if they could see us over the ledge but the spotlight dimmed and we left quickly. Not wanted to be hounded by the mob now aware of our presence.

Even in her beautiful dress, she was still nimble as we sprinted out of the theatre and rounded the corner, it was well past midday, almost perfectly in time for the dinner I had planned.

"That, was not cool" She muttered

"I had no idea they would do that" I admitted, my heart still racing, but even through her fake anger, her grip remained tight with mine and I could see her fighting her own little smile

"Send a tidal wave over their theatre" she muttered before we both laughed

"Now now, Master Katara, no need to destroy that nice place over their… simple acknowledgment" I teased

"Acknowledgment" she scoffed, but let her smile take hold as we continued walking down the now crowded streets. It was luckily easy to be invisible hear, even in my Air Nomad robes and her in her Water Tribe gown. It took us a little bit to get to the restaurant I had planned, but we arrived in perfect time.

"I had forgotten how big this city was" I muttered, opening the door for her as she laughed and walked in

"It is the City of Ba Sing Se, what did that general call it, the indestructible?" Katara teased

"Right before we had to go stop a giant drill, yeah I remember" I laughed and walked in. The clerk instantly recognized us, unfortunately. But this one was much more sincere about his professionalism.

"Master Katara, Avatar Aang; welcome to our humble establishment. A booth for two?" He asked and I nodded as he led us to the back, out of prying eyes. Katara sat down as I took my seat next to her, even though it was for two, there was still a bench on the opposite side just in case. "I'll see to it that your waiter is quiet about your presence. Again, welcome" He bowed and left quietly.

"He was nice" Katara said softly, eyeing the menu he had left in front of us.

"I chose this place because of the reputation I had heard about its staff and food. They serve Water tribe dishes and, a new part of the menu" I muttered, pointing to the bottom right "They have a few air nomad dishes as well; not sure if they are as good as the originals, but it is worth a shot." I admitted and she smiled

"So I've a question, Avatar Aang" she stated as I glanced at her "When did this goofy kid I met all that time ago turn into this romantic, thoughtful young man?" she asked looking back to me

I chuckled and smiled "I've said before, he is still there, but he is taking a break, maybe the young romantic one put him on time out" I teased and she laughed. We had only then become aware of the presence of the waiter, who was smiling and greeted us nicely.

"I did not wish to interrupt. I am Kalih, and I will be serving you this evening." He said, bowing and we both bowed our heads "Have you decided on your order?"

I glanced at her and she nodded "I'll have Artic hen and Mango juice" Katara asked and the waiter nodded

"One of our finest dishes from the Water Tribe, the other would be Two-headed fish soup" He stated and Katara smiled but stuck with the Artic Hen, the waiter then turned to me and smiled, waiting for my answer

"A fruit pie and Noodles with vegetables and Banana juice" I said and the waiter nodded

"A pair of people who have amazing tastes, I shall get your order as quickly as I can, your drinks will be out shortly" he assured and rushed off.

"I like this place" Katara muttered, her hand gripping mine under the table

"I was hoping you would. Wanting a place we could both enjoy ourselves happily" I muttered, smiling

"Aang, I enjoy myself no matter where we are. I mean, Sokka and I did, literally follow you to the ends of the earth" she reassured

"And here I thought I dragged you guys along" I teased and she rolled her eyes for the twentieth time at me that day, she was about to stick her tongue out when I stopped her

"Don't think I won't go after you even in this nice restaurant" I warned and she paused

"Hmm, we'll save that for later then" She muttered and smiled as the waiter, true to his word brought our drinks quickly.

"Your food is almost ready" He said before scurrying away and we both tipped glasses and drank.

We passed the next few minutes reminiscing about our travels together and before we could even get very far, the food had arrived.

It was delectable as promised, the fruit pie was almost as good as when me and Monk Gyatso made ours, and I could tell she was enjoying her hen.

"You know, I hear if you poke that, it give a wakeup call" I teased

"Aang!" She hissed playfully "I thought you were taught to respect life"

"Thus why I don't eat meat. Doesn't mean I can't tease you a little" I answered stoutly and she glared, but ended up laughing.

Changing glances between our food and each other, we were suddenly aware we were no longer alone. I glanced up and there, sitting in front of my was a young girl, probably one from the market.

"Can we help you?" I muttered, not hiding my annoyance with their intrusion.

"I was just wondering what you were doing sitting in this nice restaurant with her?" the young girl asked, her friends nodding in agreement. I half expected Katara to snap, but I glanced her and she was mad, but quiet. "You should drop the peasant and go with a noble, like me" the young girl said, and again, I could see the fire in her eyes but she remained quiet. It was then I stood up.

"Excuse me, miss who ever you are. You have some nerve to disrupt my time with my girlfriend because you think you are so much nobler than her. True nobility doesn't flaunt their status; true nobility respects those around them, No, you are nothing but a spoiled little girl who needs to leave our table immediately." I snapped

The girl obviously had never been talked to like that but before she could say anything, the waiter walked up and could instantly see the look on our faces and theirs. Without words he grabbed the young girls arm, and shooed them out of the restaurant, bowing before leaving. I sat back down and let out a long shakey sigh as I felt Katara's hand on my shoulder.

"Aang?" she whispered and I dared a look at her, she was smiling with a small tear in her eye "Aang I love you"

I looked down and took her hand with mine and let a small smile escape "I love you Katara… I'm sorry about that" I muttered and she shook her head, planting her lips on mine softly.

The waiter soon came back, formally apologizing and offering the meal on the house for the intrusion. We denied and offered our money, to which he denied and said it was a pleasure having us. Smiling and bowing, we left and it was nearing sunset. The final part of my plan was coming into play.

We walked quietly, hand in hand as the red and orange hue of the low hanging sun was lighting our way. We were going to a special place, after I had confirmation from Kuei, I decided to try this supposed vacation spot. Katara was still out of the loop but trusted me enough to just go with the flow, until we arrived at a small dock to a lake; lake Laogai.

"Isn't this Lake Laogai? The secret den of the Dai Li?" Katara asked, bemused

"Yeah, I had King Kuei promise me that den was shut down and this spot has again become quite a vacation spot."

"So why are we here?" she asked and I chuckled softly, leading her out on the dock to a small boat with a package inside of it

"Katara, would you like to watch the sunset with me in the smack middle of the lake?" I asked as I boarded the boat, offering her my hand. She smiled and took it, boarding the boat and sitting down right next to me

"Where are the oars?" she muttered and I sighed, laughing a little

"We are two water benders, for what do we need oars?" she stuck her tongue out, and true to my word I kissed her instantly, seemingly attacking her like I had promised. She was shocked at first but soon returned my would-be kiss laughing. We pulled apart smiling and I slowly water-rode us to the center of the lake, a perfect view as the sun began to set.

Opening the package, I pulled out a blanket and laid it beneath us, it furled at the top and using the package, we were able to lay down and sit up a little, watching the falling sun.

"How long have you had this planned?" she asked

"I sent a messenger hawk a day before we left The Fire Nation." I admitted, my left arm around her waist, and my right hand interlaced with hers

"Well, it's been a wonderful day, Aang" she whispered, kissing me on the cheek and then resting her head on my shoulder

We sat in silence as we watched the sun recede behind the mountains, the orange and red hue fading into pink and blue as the sun's rays of light were replaced by the darkness of the night sky and the now showing starts.

Turning my head, I saw she was looking at me and blushed when I looked back, our lips made a soft contact and my breath hitched as we kissed, her arm finding itself around my neck and her tongue gliding my lips. Wasting no time, our tongues began the dance they knew so well by now as our eyes were closed. Time seemed to slow down as we kissed no need for time at this point anyways.

The sun was well gone before we had re-opened our eyes and realized the time, smiling and reluctantly breaking apart, we bended our way back to shore and walked home, hand in hand.

We finally reached the darkened Jasmine Dragon and quietly entered the front door, only for a light to come on.

"Welcome home, love birds" came Sokka's harsh tone

"Did you really wait up for us" Katara demanded and he shook his head.

"Actually no" he yawned "I got in a fight with Suki and had to sleep out here, but it was a funny joke wasn't it?" he teased and Katara scoffed, but I questioned

"Everything okay with Suki?"

"Oh, yeah. She is just mad at my overbearing protective brotherly nature of Katara, so, and I quote 'Until I learn to respect Aang and Katara's privacy, I sleep alone' end quote" he said, not hiding his sarcasm

"Hmm, wise words" Katara mused as he glared

"Anyways, goodnight" He muttered, leaving the light on for us to walk past him and up the stairs, before the light was blown out again.

The door to our room shut behind me and I was instantly tackled by Katara, hugging me tightly

"It's okay" I muttered

"I know, I am just happy" she whispered, her face buried in my neck

"Me too" I whispered, smiling. We broke apart and got ready for bed, washing up quietly and again, I was the first one ready as I climbed in.

She without a hesitation climbed in next to me and snuggled up to me, our arms finding their way around each other. Even in the darkness of the room I could tell she was smiling through her steady breathes.

I leaned forwards and found her lips one last time as we kissed softly, my left hand finding her cheek, and finding it wet.

"Katara?" I whispered, realizing it was a tear

"I said I was happy, you can be so happy you cry…" she muttered, and I smiled, pulling her tightly against me. No more words needed to be said as we lay there, happily in the dark until sleep overtook us.


	15. Part II: Koh's Intervention - Nightmare

_**A/N: Quest Time. Know this is pure Kataang with a twist ;]**_

Nightmares

**Aang's POV**

My eyes fluttered and my body shivered, even in a half asleep trance, I was aware something was wrong. Feeling uneasy my eyes snapped open and I was instantly worried. I was no longer lying with Katara as I had remembered, I was in a dark room, and it felt cold. I felt the hint of danger and dropped into my Airbending stance; trying to call upon my bending my eyes widened in shock, I couldn't use my bending.

"Am I in the spirit world?" I wondered aloud, only to hear the tatter of what sounded like bones behind me, causing me to freeze

"Close, but no, Avatar, you are not in the Spirit World, not yet" A cold voice said from somewhere in the darkness behind me

I flipped around, looking into the darkness only to see nothing but shadows, the voice laughed heinously before speaking again

"It would be so easy to steal your face, Young Avatar, so contorted with fear" It hissed

"Koh..." I muttered, instantly freezing my emotions and my face, steeling myself

"Oh, Little Avatar, if I wanted your face right now, I could've taken it" Koh hissed, the baboon face rushing to greet me, fangs flared, from my front "But for now, that is now my purpose" Koh hissed, his face blinking to that of Ummi's.

"What do you want from me, Koh" I asked in the plainest voice I could

"Hmm, What indeed." Koh mused

"You said I am not in the Spirit World, so how then are we communicating? And how could you steal my face if I am not in the Spirit World?" I asked, his face changed that of an emotionless boy.

"You really have no understanding of the depths of my power." Koh began, snaking around me "You remember when the Spirit Hei Ban stole Sokka from your realm and brought him to the Spirit world?"

I nodded, but in the back of my mind I was almost shaking as I was beginning to understand his point.

"Spirits are not bound by your laws, if I wanted you in the spirit world, I could take you there. If I wanted to steal the face of you right now, I could." Koh whispered, his breathe was like horrid acid

"I though you could only steal faces of those showing emotion?" I asked, looking back at the emotionless young face staring back at me

"No, but if I steal one without emotion, what good does it serve me? I've no need for emotionless faces, so they end up rotting in my collection" Koh answered, flipping his face to another emotionless one, this one of a middle-aged girl.

"Well… if you are not here to steal my face, then what do you want, Koh?" I asked, still steeling myself

He laughed, switching his face back to Ummi's "Young Avatar, so confident. There was another Avatar who thought like you, it took a painful lesson to teach him otherwise" Koh hissed, his voice growing darker and in the back of my mind, I recognized the connection; Kuruk.

"What would you have me do Koh, I will not show fear, even in front of a being such as you" I answered and his face rushed to greet me once again

"Oh, and you think yourself strong, boy?" Koh asked and I nodded as his face flipped back to the mask "Tell me, how do you stay strong when you deny the most powerful emotion that increases strength" Koh asked

"What do you mean?"

"Fear; it drives every living creature to improve, to succeed, to prevail. Without fear, you would not know what would happen should you fail, and fail you would because you wouldn't fear failure." Koh answered, his voice growing quiet "What… do you fear, my young Avatar?" he mused and I didn't know what to say

"It is obvious you don't fear, or you deny your fear of me" Koh reasoned aloud "Thus, if I, a Face-stealing spirit, don't inspire fear in your heart, then what does?"

Suddenly, Katara flashed in my eyes, I saw her just out of reach; I saw her in danger. Almost forgetting who I was talking to her, I almost called out to her, almost ran to her but then she vanished as Koh's face changed to that of an evil smile on an older man.

"As I suspected" Koh whispered "You fear losing… her, just as Kuruk did losing Ummi."

"I'm confused" I muttered "I know enough about you to know you're not evil" I said and his face changed back to the Baboon

"And how do you know this" it hissed

"First you helped me to save the Moon and Ocean Spirits with no gain. Then I heard to story of what happened with Avatar Kuruk, you stole her face to punish him for being lazy, for not fighting to maintain balance. Even though your methods were extreme… they weren't of an evil nature, perhaps immoral but not evil" I stated and I thought I saw him tilt his head in surprise, though it would've been hard to tell.

"Interesting, you see much, little avatar." Koh answered, snaking away slightly from me

"Where am I, anyways?" I asked as he snaked around the area

"Oh, this is a dream, little avatar, I've entered your thoughts out of convenience"

"So, then could you really steal my face inside my own dream, or since this is a dream, could I not take control of it like I did before the Day of Black Sun" I stated and Koh's face turned towards me, this time back of Ummi's.

"I suppose you could try. And as for me, do you really wish to test it, cause I could if you want" Koh hissed and suddenly my vision went black and I couldn't see anything. I could still hear him snaking around me as he laughed quietly.

"If you wish to try to take control, now is your chance, or perhaps you enjoy the darkness" Koh hissed from around me

I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to trigger some sort of control but to no avail, I sighed and my vision returned

"It is entertaining to see you realize how powerless you are at times, luckily I am not an enemy" Koh whispered "Not an ally either" He added

"You still have not answered what you want from me, Koh" I asked, trying my hardest to avoid his taunts

"I've been observing you, little avatar, you and your water tribe girlfriend. While you are not as laid back as Kuruk had been, you possess the same potential, especially with such a distraction." Koh hissed, and suddenly his face was over my right shoulder, and Katara's image had appeared in front of us.

"She is beautiful, no?" Koh muttered "Much like Ummi was to Kuruk."

"Don't you dare-" I began

"Don't I dare What?!" Koh hissed "You think you could succeed where Kuruk failed? Luckily for you, I am not here to take your faces, yet. I am here to provide a challenge"

"What challenge?"

"I've a quest for you and your little girlfriend. And don't worry; I'll be visiting her in her dreams to let her know as well. Though, before I explain, know that if a single soul besides you and her are informed of this, I will immediately take your faces and leave you rotting in the mortal world for all eyes to see." Koh snapped and I nodded in understanding

"Good" he hummed "There is a tendril island on the outskirts of the Fire Nation, it is uninhabited and virtually unknown; it houses a temple once mine."

"And what would you have us do there."

"It is not the destination you need concern yourself with, it is the journey. You are to leave tomorrow, you have one day to set each of your affairs in order, as it may be a long trip"

"But, if it is long, then how would I fulfill my duties as the Avatar?"

"Ah, you are wise. The world can be without you for a few weeks, as it has been without you for over a hundred years. I believe your… allies can intercede on your behalf." Koh hissed

"One more question, Koh?" I asked and he turned to face me "Why?"

He laughed "Foolish boy, it is not your place to question a spirit. But I will allow you these specs of knowledge; after seeing the love the two of you seem to share, I wish to test how deeply that love goes, and exactly how far each of you are willing to go."

My breathe shortened as he tattered away, his face glanced back at me and I heard an echo through the room "Awaken" and my eyes shot open; and despite the dream, I was instantly calmed by the sight of Katara next to me, this wasn't going to be a fun trip…

**Katara's POV**

**My** body felt cold, though not the same cold one feels from the bite of a winter storm, this was a different kind... a more threatening kind. I remember happily falling asleep in Aang's arms, but I could no longer feel his warmth, feel his heartbeat nor his breathe; it scared me.

Perhaps even scarier, I knew I was thinking, yet I could not see. I could feel myself walk, hear the tatter of my padded footsteps, but see nothing but pure darkness, it frightened me. Unwilling to go into a Waterbending stance, but unwilling to stand still, the only thing I could do was pace and try to make sense.

I was definitely not asleep for if it was a dream, I'd have some measure of control; or so I thought. At the same time, I knew I wasn't awake; just where was I.

"Katara" I heard a voice echo through the darkness, it was very familiar, I circled, unsure where the start and end of my sight was, I just circled, trying to find the origin of the voice as it spoke again

"Help me" it whispered and the voice was readily becoming more identifiable, and my heart lurched into my through

"Aang?" I muttered, looking in disbelief, quickly scanning and still circling the room "Where are you?" I called out

"Katara" the voice answered, and as I circled I could make out a silhouette, it looked to be Aang's; he was on his knees.

"Aang!" I gasped, running towards the figure, only to have it vanish and I was once again greeted by pure darkness "What is going on?!" I demanded to the shadows, my face contorted with anger, until I was answered by a heinous laugh, one that made me shiver down to my very core; my face, once contorted with anger was now consumed by fear.

"Little Water tribe Princess" the shadows hissed from seemingly all around me "Your feelings betray you, and will be the death of both you and your love"

"Who are you and what do you want with me and Aang?" I snapped, almost instantly regretting it as the laugh returned

"So full of spunk, so much fire and confidence; let us hope it does not prove to be your downfall in the weeks to come." the voice whispered, now only inches behind me and without thinking I lashed to my left, if anything to bat whatever it was away, but I was met with empty air and another shallow laugh.

"Who are you" I muttered, heavy of breath from both fear and anger

"You mean the Little Avatar has never spoken of me? No I am sure he must've told you at least once story of me" the voice hissed from behind me again, my eyes widening as my breath hitched

"It couldn't be" I whispered in disbelief

"And why couldn't it be" the voice asked "Look in front of you" it whispered as I turned my gaze directly in front of me. I saw the figure of a woman, middle-aged and she looked to be in water0tribe garb, though the shadows made it hard to see.

"Who-" I muttered

"Look closer" it whispered, and I focused on the figure as it was being illuminated, I felt tears fill my eyes as I saw her; my mother. She saw me; I could've sworn she waved before a large shadow whiplashed in front of her, making her vanish; the tears now running down my face softly.

"So fragile, mortals" It whispered again "You are indeed lucky I do not desire to steal your face at this instant, I could have so many emotions at my disposal from you" it snarled and my face froze

"Koh" I muttered, remembering what Aang had told me about him, I tried my hardest to steel my face, only to be met with another shallow laugh

"Ah, you mortals, oblivious to the truth. As I said, I do not want your face at the moment, though I would steel myself if I were you, the coming weeks could be hard" Koh whispered from over my right shoulder, I could smell his horrid breathe and barley make out the shape of a young woman's face next to mine.

"If my face is not what you want... why are you here, and where are we" I muttered

"So much like Aang" Koh mused "You are dreaming, I am visiting as a matter of convenience. Did Aang ever tell you the story of Ummi and Avatar Kuruk?" Koh asked and I shook my head, his face changed to that of a mask and looked shocked

"Oh, then allow me. You see, Avatar Kuruk was a powerful one, but a lazy one. He felt it best if the world solved their own problems and he went on to pursue love instead; his laziness caused many problems, which were fixed but avoidable. And as punishment to the lazy Avatar, I took the face of his most beloved." Koh stated, now snaking around me.

"What does this have to do with me and Aang?" I asked

"Much like Kuruk, Aang possess the same distraction; you. And I am going to test the two of you, my test will either destroy the two of you, destroy your relationship or make it unbreakable. The outcome is yours to decide."

"Why are you doing this?"

Koh snarled "You, just as Aang, dare question a spirit who is as old as the Moon and Ocean Spirits themselves?"

"I meant no disrespect" I said, looking towards the ground attempting to avoid his gaze

"But disrespect you have caused. Now, understand this, young waterbender. If a soul other than you and Aang know about this exchange, I will immediately take both of your faces and leave you both rotting in the mortal realm."

"I thought you were limited to the Spirit world?" I asked, hearing almost an instant sigh of annoyance

"You remember Hei Ban taking your beloved brother? I can do the same, we spirits are not bound by your laws; and if you question me again I may start early" Koh snapped "Moving on, you two are to leave the day after tomorrow; Aang will know where. It will be a two week journey, not including the time at the destination or the return trip, should there be one. You will have tomorrow to get your affairs in order, for I know there is much to be fixed in the world. Your allies can handle it in your absence."

I nodded, listening as Koh read out his instructions, my mind still wandering and confused, but I know knew more than to question him again; whatever his plan, I could sense it wasn't evil, at least not entirely. Koh looked at me harshly before tattering into the darkness, I heard the room echo "_Awaken_" and my eyes snapped open, to see Aang gazing at me, his presence calmed me but I could see by the look in his eyes, we needed to talk.

"Aang?" I whispered, unwilling to believe it wasn't another trick, at least until I felt his hand gently caress my cheek. I let out a heavy, shaky sigh as my left hand cupped his. I knew, without words that his heart was racing, he must've known.

"Katara, are you alright?" is all he asked, perhaps trying to spare me the fear should I not already know, but my head shook roughly as my eyes teared

"No, what're we going to do?" I choked; I knew he knew

"What can we do" he muttered and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine softly in a reassuring kiss; it made me feel safer as my grip around his hand tightened

"What're we going to tell the others?" Aang muttered, his eyes closed and his breathe tickling my lips.

I sighed and shook my head softly "They trust us enough to let us leave… I hope" I muttered

"Even if they don't, we are still going; I am not risking you for them being insecure" Aang muttered, gazing into my eyes with a strong willed determination

"But… isn't that the whole idea of this?" I sighed, closing my eyes "Aren't I the reason Koh is doing this?" I asked, and was instantly surprised to feel his lips on mine once again. It was quick but strong and he pulled back, almost forcing me to open my eyes; and I saw the look he had.

"No, don't you ever think that. The person at fault here is me, and even Koh said there was no fault yet. Something about a test" Aang stated and I just nodded "Besides, it is still very early, hours before morning call; we can rest for a while longer and gather our thoughts"

"We only have the day to get our affairs planned…"

"And it won't take that long" Aang said "Zuko and Toph know me well enough, and are at odds enough with each other to be able to know what decision I would make. Sokka can bear your workload. At least for these coming weeks; we'll make it up to them"

"How can you be so confident, Aang?" I asked, and felt his hands grip both of mine and bring them up to our chest; he squeezed them tightly and looked at me with sincerity.

"Because I have all the right reasons to not fail." Aang whispered, and I'll admit, my heart fluttered and I felt a blush take hold

"And what reason would that be" I said quietly, knowing full well what he meant and disregarding the threat; and I was right. In another instance, his lips meet mine once again, but it was much slower with a more passionate drive that made my heart melt; apparently he was ignoring the threat for the moment as well as I felt his tongue coast gently across my lips.

Our tongues danced, lips locked and arms snaked around each other for the moment; perhaps in preparing for the coming fight or for fear of losing; neither of us cared, we'd deal with it when everyone was awake.

For the moment, we were happy to lose our fears within each other's embrace, and sure enough, I soon forgot about the dream and the threat and I am sure Aang did as well.


	16. The First Day

_**A/N: In effort to alleviate a few loopholes brought to my attention; I've done some research. Yes, Spirits cannot interact completely with the mortal world except on the Solstice, but when Hei Bei was kidnapping the villages and destroying the town, it was in the weeks prior to the Solstice (Namely, November). So using that as a frame of reference, I am making Koh able to exert his influence, thought not all of his powers, during this time period. **_

_**To further protect against loopholes, the end of the series takes place after the comet which takes place at the end of summer (Which is in September); they spent a few weeks in the Fire Nation as part of Zuko's Coronation, then the week long travel puts this story at around the November Timeframe; thus allowing my own concept.**_

_**Also, yes, the depths of Koh's powers were never specified, only that he can steal faces of those who show emotion; however there are hints that his powers are deeper but not fully understood, I am drawing from this as well.**_

The First Day

**Katara's POV**

All eyes were on Aang and I as we sat around the Table, our hands interlaced under the table as we prepared for the coming blowback.

"What do you mean you two are taking off for a few weeks?!" Sokka snapped, glaring at Aang more than me "That just isn't going to happen, Mr Avatar!"

"Sokka.." Aang began before being cut off once more

"Let me just get it right… to make sure I heard you correctly" Sokka exclaimed, holding up a finger "You and my sister need to take Appa to an unspecified location for an unspecified amount of time for an unspecified reason and you expect us to be okay with it?"

I felt Aang's eyes glance to me and I gave a weak smile and shrug as he sighed and nodded

"Sokka, I would hope you trust me enough" Aang said "In fact, I hope you all would trust both of us enough to understand that this is something we must do, and it is something only we can do. We'll tell you all about it when we're back." Aang stated

"You act like you are going" Sokka muttered "Or that you are taking my sister"

"We are going whether you approve or not" I snapped at Sokka

"What is this really about" Zuko asked, finally speaking after Sokka's rant

"We can't say, but it is important" I answered, turning my eyes to him

"Katara, you are asking a lot" Zuko said "You and Aang are asking that we carry your decisions while you two disappear for a few weeks and you aren't telling us what for"

"That is the gist of it" I muttered, glancing at Aang who squeezed my hand under the table, comforting me a little, but the uneasiness in the room was still palpable.

"Can you at least tell us something? Give us something, Katara. Aang?" Zuko asked

"Look, lives are at stake and we need to do this, whether you like it or not we leave tonight, if you try and stop us it will end badly for all of us" Aang snapped in such a way that even surprised me

"So, you are being forced into this" Suki asked and I groaned, if they kept this up they might figure it out.

"Maybe, but stop asking questions. The less you know, the better, now please just promise to take care of the council until then." Aang pleaded and Zuko sighed

"It's going to be pretty hard to explain why the Avatar isn't at the first meeting to discuss peace and unity, Aang. Surely you know this…" Zuko said calmly

"And if we don't do this, we may not-" Aang began before cutting himself off, the eyes of the entire table on him as he uncomfortably retook his seat, looking down at his lap, he let a heavy sigh and closed his eyes; I stepped in.

"Look, please understand, we can't talk about the reasons, and more importantly, no one can know… at least not yet. We are both under a lot of stress, Aang more so than me so please… stop arguing about this and just trust us." I pleaded, darting my eyes between everyone at the table, Aang still sitting next to me with his eyes shut

There was a long silence as they all glanced at each other and after what seemed like an eternity, Zuko spoke again.

"I don't like this, and I think I can speak for everyone else on this as well; but you two are determined and I've grown to trust both of you." Zuko said "But we'll need to work some things out if you two really plan to be gone for so long"

"Fair enough" I admitted and I suddenly felt Sokka's glare as I glanced to him

"He may be okay with this, I am not."

"Sokka…"

"Katara, you are my sister, and Aang is my best friend. I am not cool with the two of you going off on a 'mission' like this." Sokka stated, Suki leaned in to say something but Sokka shook his head and she paused "But, even though I don't always show it, I do trust both of you enough to do the right thing." Sokka said and I felt a weak smile break across my lips as he turned to Aang.

"Aang" Sokka said and Aang looked up "You promise me to take care of my sister."

"Sokka, I can take care of myself" I muttered

"Stow it, Katara. Aang, promise me" Sokka demanded and again, I felt Aang's grip tighten

"Sokka, I promise I will do everything within my power to protect Katara even if it means giving up my life, Avatar's Promise." Aang stated, and again I felt heat in my cheeks as I glanced to him

"And I would never ever allow that to happen, Aang" I muttered, earning a small smile from him and a softened face from Sokka

"I don't want an Avatar's Promise, Aang. I want a promise from someone who care for her as much as I do, which you gave me none the less. I still don't like this but… I guess I have no real choice do I" Sokka conceded with a sigh, earning an instant hug from Suki

"I hate to be the materialistic weasel here but, if you guys don't come back, can I have your bending scrolls, Katara?" Toph chimed in.

Her remark earn the instant glare of everyone on the table before what she said sunk in as she pointed to her sightless eyes, and it didn't take long for a small chuckle to escape us.

"There ya go! I was hoping you guys would get it, jeez, so uptight. For once Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes aren't the most uptight ones here. The new winners are Sokka, in first place, and Zuko in second. Mai is, as usual in last place only being beaten by Suki just a tad. The two love birds are in the middle" Toph stated as she read off the list from her head

"And where you are in this 'too-uptight list'" Sokka muttered

"I made the list, I am granted immunity." Toph decided

"Says who?" I asked

"Me, I made the list, remember? My rules."

"How did this go from Aang and Katara disappearing for a month, to Toph's imaginary list?" Zuko asked and Toph groaned

"Spirits, you are such a party pooper, Dancing Dragon!" Toph exclaimed and I saw Zuko's eye twitch

"Dancing Dragon?" Zuko question, and Mai immediately chimed in

"Where did this nickname come from?" she asked, directing the question to Toph

"Oh, he never told you?" Toph asked before continuing "Well Aang and Zuko disappeared on a Fire Bending rediscovery mission; when they came back they showed us this beautiful ballet the two can do together, it is so adorable"

"I thought you were blind?" Mai questioned

"I see with my feet, I see vibrations, and I saw those two dance together, though Zuko was the most defensive of the dance, thus, Dancing Dragon." Toph reasoned and I saw Mia smirk and look at Zuko, one of the few times I've seen her smile

"It isn't a dance! It was a real firebending Technique!" Zuko declared "Aang, help me out here"

"Whatever you say, Dancing Dragon" Mai muttered

"Not you too!" Zuko groaned and we all laughed, and I was secretly thanking Toph for lightening the mood, though not by much.

We all broke from breakfast soon after and Zuko and Sokka confronted us once again without the rest of the group while we were in our rooms.

"Aang, did you mean it?" I muttered, sitting on the bed as Aang peered out the window, he looked back at me with a questioning look "About giving your life for me?" I muttered, looking down. I heard Aang's footsteps as he approached slowly, getting on his knees in front of me as I sat, grasping my hands.

"I meant every word" He smiled, looking at me from his angle, forcing us to make eye contact.

"That's good" I muttered, looking back at him. Still feeling overwhelmed with the weight of Koh's threat, but I knew we could do anything together. I leaned forward and placed my lips gently on his just as there was a knock at our door.

Both of us smiling and biting our tongues for a laugh, Aang stood up and walked to the door. As he opened it, my heart dropped as I saw Zuko and Sokka in the doorway.

"Can we come in" Zuko asked, as Aang glanced back to me and I nodded. The two walked in and Aang shut the door behind them.

"Look, I know none of us are comfortable with this, but we have to iron out some details for while you two are gone" Zuko began as he glanced to Sokka, his arms crossed.

"What details would that be" Aang asked

"Well, how are we supposed to decide for the Avatar? You are the only unbiased one amongst us; I'm partial to the Fire Nation, Sokka to the Water Tribes, Toph and Suki to the Earth Kingdoms."

"I trust you to know how I would answer, for these few weeks at least" Aang admitted

"I am surprised you are putting so much faith in me given our past, Aang" Zuko confessed and Aang sighed

"Past is past, You've earned my trust, Zuko" Aang said as I felt Zuko's eyes glance over to me. He didn't need to ask, as I knew what he was thinking. I sighed

"Yes, Zuko, you have earned my trust" I muttered cautiously and I know Zuko sensed my hesitation, neither of us has forgotten what I said to him the first day he joined our group, nor his betrayal of me when I showed him trust for the first time, but all of that was unsaid.

"Thanks" was all he could mutter before turning back to Aang "I trust the both of you, like I said at the table. I know the Suki and Toph both trust each of you, you must understand my position, as the new fire lord…"

"I know, Zuko. We're putting you in a tough spot but it is not our choice, and that is all I am going to say on that" Aang muttered before adding "Do not ask any more on the subject"

"Why just you two" Sokka muttered, he had remained relatively quiet until know

"Sokka" I groaned as he held up his hand

"No, why only you two, why not Zuko or Toph, me or Suki? We're all a part of the team, why is this a thing only for you two?"

"Sokka, I told you to trust us, and not to ask any more" Aang said "We can't tell you anything, it is dangerous if we do."

"Why is it Dangerous?"

"SOKKA!" I snapped, standing up with my eyes fixed on him, his mouth had snapped shut. "Stop questioning this, if I wanted to sneak away with Aang for other reasons, we wouldn't have made a big deal about this. But seeing as how big a deal we are making, Back Off!" I growled, fully aware of what I had said, though I think Aang was still processing as his face reddened

Luckily, Sokka knew better than the question me again while I was like this, it took Zuko clearing his throat to bring us back to reality.

"Ahhem, moving on" Zuko muttered, feeling the tension "What should we tell the council?"

"That you and Sokka are going to work together to decide what my vote would be" Aang said "and that Katara and I had something very important come up but we should be back before too long."

"That won't work for very long Aang, you know how these old guys think" Zuko muttered

"Yeah, serious, no time for fun, but still I think your strong enough to hold them at bay for at least these few weeks, not like they'll have much of a choice but to accept" Aang stated and Zuko's shoulders slumped in defeat

"Fine, I'll do my best" Zuko sighed

"Sokka, you too" Aang said, looking to Sokka who was still quieted from my outburst

"I'll keep Zuko in line" Sokka said, earning a glare from Zuko as he quickly added "Kidding, Jeez, Toph was right about the hothead. Yes I'll do my best."

"Good, then it is settled, we're leaving by dusk" Aang said

"Wait, first I need to speak to Katara… alone" Sokka said and I quickly glanced to Aang , then to Sokka uncomfortably

"Alright" I muttered, walking over to him

"Follow me" Sokka said, leaving Zuko and Aang in the room as Sokka lead me to his room, he opened the door and as I entered, shut it behind us.

"Katara, are you two… um, how serious are you two" Sokka muttered and my face flushed, I knew what he was thinking

"Sokka, we're pretty serious, but not like that, not yet." I muttered uncomfortably

"How can I be sure this isn't a getaway for you two, I mean you aren't telling us anything. I know I said I trusted you and Aang together, and if anyone was to be with you, I'd want it to be Aang, but that still doesn't make me comfortable with it. I am your brother" Sokka said quietly

"Sokka, we are too young to do what you are thinking; and I doubt you'd want to hear everything we've talked about or done besides that" I sighed

"True, but… well forgive me for asking, but how far have you two gone…"

"Sokka!" I exclaimed, blushing and embarrassed. I took a breath and saw he was still waiting for an answer "We haven't gone further than kissing."

"Kissing?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes "Fine, we've tongue-kissed. Multiple times. But that's all and that's as far as we're going"

"You've what?!"

I sighed "Sokka, calm down. We're old enough to kiss, He's fourteen and I am sixteen."

He paused and paced, not wanting to look at me. He'd die if he knew about the threat from Koh, all he was worried about was how far me and Aang have gone, if only it were so simple.

"How far have you and Suki gone" I snapped, getting irritated with his behavior

"Not applicable, we're both over Eighteen and don't try to change the subject"

"This subject is pointless, and I am not telling you any more about my romantic life with Aang. That is our time that you, quite frankly, can stay out of." I growled

"As long as I am your brother, I can put my nose wherever I want it" Sokka reasoned and I exclaimed, moving towards the door "Katara, wait.." I paused

"Just, promise me the two of you will be careful and won't do anything… rash. Please for me and dad."

I sighed, walked back inside and hugged him "You are the most annoying brother in the world, but I love you, you overprotective jerk" I muttered, hearing him laugh quietly

"Fair enough, little waterbender" he teased as we broke. Not saying another word I left the room and returned to my room to find Aang laying on the bed, gazing at the ceiling, breathing quietly.

He knew I was there but he made no motion to show it, I smiled and laid next to him, my head resting on his shoulder; it was a few minutes before he finally spoke

"Are you scared?" Aang asked quietly

"A little" I admitted, closing my eyes "Are you?"

"Terrified, to be honest" Aang sighed, I felt his arm wrap around me as his hand rubbed up and down my back.

"Terrified of what, does Koh scare you that much?" I asked

"Terrified of what he threatened, I will let what happened to Kuruk happen to me, or to you."

"What if he did?" I muttered

"I'd kill Koh." Aang said quietly with a coldness I've only heard a few times from him, I turned my head and looked up at him, his eyes transfixed on the ceiling.

"Aang, wouldn't that upset the Spirit World?"

I felt Aang sigh as he closed his eyes, his chest rising up and down softly "You know, I bet he is watching us now anyways" Aang muttered, dodging my question "Probably laughing; 'foolish mortals to think they can kill me' is what he is saying" Aang muttered

"Didn't Avatar Kuruk get close?" I questioned, wrapping an arm around his chest

"He tends to dodge those questions when I ask. He mentioned once he did get close to killing Koh over Ummi, but was afraid of the possible damage to the balance of the Spirit and Mortal worlds to do it." Aang muttered

"And your not worried of that?"

"Katara, I ran away from my own home, I was trapped in the Ice for a hundred years while the world burned. You woke me up, you guided me and were the only reason I was able to find the strength to defeat Ozai; The Spirits and Destiny guided us together, and I would no sooner throw that away than I would my own life, or yours." Aang said, eyes still closed, but I felt his grip around my back tighten.

"So, what again did I do to deserve you, again? A simple watertribe peasant with the greatest guy in the world." I mused

"You're not a watertribe peasant, and I want to know what I did to deserve you. But we've had this conversation before" Aang teased "I'll just assume the Spirits said 'Hey let's stick those two together and see what happens'" Aang joked and I laughed quietly before yawning quietly

"We should get a nap before we take off, we're flying through the night aren't we?" I whispered, not hiding my smile or blush

"Yeah, Appa's ready and we're packed. But before we nap, I've a question." Aang whispered, trying to stay awake

"Hmm… What?" I muttered

"What did Sokka want?" And my eyes opened quickly and I groaned

"He wanted to make sure we haven't… you know" I muttered, blushing again

"What do you—oh that. We're too young for that!"

"That's what I said, but he seems convinced this is some sort of getaway" I muttered, closing my eyes again

"I wish it were just a getaway" Aang sighed as he began rubbing my back again

I let out a long heavy sigh and my mind wandered for a moment. Silence took us as we laid quietly until an uncomfortable question popped in my head

"Aang?" I muttered and felt him stir as his head tilted towards me

"Hmm?" he muttered

"We are too young, right?"

"Huh?" Aang muttered as he processed what I asked, though his eyes snapped open when he realized what I meant "Uh, well yeah, aren't we? I'm only fourteen"

"Yeah" I sighed "Um, forget I said anything" I muttered quickly

"Katara…" He whispered and I buried my face in his shoulder, hiding my embarrassment

"Aang, sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, especially with everything that is going on"

"You didn't Katara, I just figured that we'd…"

"Yeah?"

"Wait until… well later, you know, when we're… um… you know" Aang stuttered and I looked at him, smiling

"What're you trying to say, we're too young for… for sex" I muttered, blushing madly having said it out loud, but I recovered to finish my sentence "But here you are stuttering over the future and… yeah"

"Yeah" Aang muttered and sighed quietly. Silence took us again until another overwhelming thought came into my mind; ignoring all logic, and blushing madly, I gripped his wrist.

"Katara?" he questioned quietly as I built up all my courage and moved his hand onto my right breast; earning an instant shock as he jumped in surprise. "What are you doing?" He exclaimed, his face redder than mine. "I thought you said we were too young!"

"Keep your voice down" I muttered, holding his hand in place for another moment "I just wanted… to see what it felt like. We are too young to do THAT but we can still, you know, get closer." I muttered, closing my eyes out of embarrassment, at least until Aang's lips were pressed against mine.

He pulled away softly and I could tell he was smiling "I'd like that" he muttered "but I'm still worried of Koh"

Flustered with my eyes still shut "You're right, I'm sorry" I muttered as I released his wrist, though his hand didn't move

"Don't be sorry, I love you, Katara" He whispered, resting his forehead against mine

I sighed but smiled "I love you, Aang. We'll get through this" I muttered, I felt his arm around me tighten as I finally allowed myself to drift to sleep, knowing the journey ahead would be difficult for both of us.


	17. Kuruk's Warning

_**A/N: To answer a comment in a recent review; Kuruk was introduced to Aang first when Aang saw him while in the Avatar State at General Fong's. Then he actually spoke to him during Escape from the Spirit World, where Kuruk asks Aang about Ummi, it is there Aang learns the rest of Kuruk and Ummi's story. **_

Kuruk's Warning

**Katara's POV**

I woke up a few hours later, the sun was still shining through our window but it was with an orange hue, signifying its proximity to the horizon. The soft rise and fall of Aang's chest comforted me enough to almost lull me back to sleep until I felt his hand begin to caress the small of my back, I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Sleeping beauty is awake" he whispered quietly and I opened my eyes, looking at him

"How long have you been awake?" I asked quietly, tightening my grip around him

"A little while" he muttered

"You could've woken me"

"Nah" he whispered "You're beautiful, Katara"

I blushed and looked into his eyes "Where did this come from?" I questioned

"Can't I extol your beauty?" Aang teased

"Well, I wasn't complaining was I?" I quipped before poking his nose with my finger "And you are quite handsome since we are making observations"

His eyes lifted from me back to the ceiling as he smiled and laughed quietly, rolling onto his side so we were facing each other as his fingers brushed my chin "Remember when I said I was terrified?" he asked quietly and I nodded, he just shook his head. "I'm not really, I believe you more than I fear Koh, and we'll get through whatever it is together"

"That's the spirit" I teased, pecking him lightly on the lips before closing my eyes again

"We should get ready" He muttered and I groaned but nodded in agreement.

We got up, without motivation and got ready, already packed all we had to do was wash up and grab some food for the road. We left our room quietly and walked into the kitchen area of the Tea Shop. It was buzzing with customers and we were lucky to catch Iroh before he ran out again

"Excuse me, Iroh!" I said as he ran past us with a kettle

"Ah, Master Katara, and Avatar Aang, how may I help you two?"

"Did my brother or Zuko tell you anything about what we're doing?"

"He mentioned you would be disappearing, and should you ask, I have some food prepared that should last a week or two depending on how you ration it. I assume that is what you're asking about?" Iroh mused with an all-knowing smile

"Yes, that is it" I admitted as he smiled, motioning for one of his waiters to grab us a bag full of food. He handed it to us warmly then ushered us out the back door so we could avoid being crowded. We scurried quickly to where Appa was relaxing and Aang wrapped his arm around my waist without warning and airbended us up.

Luckily we were able to avoid the rest of the gang before we left, as it was without incident. Appa took off and we flew away from the setting sun, towards the Fire Nation once again. We wouldn't make it half-way out of the Earth Kingdom before we camped the next day, But Appa was eager to fly again so we made decent time; passing over The Serpents Pass within the first hour as night finally fell.

Aang and I were sitting on Appa's head as Aang guided him, though Appa knew where we were going, Aang always wanted to make sure Appa knew he wasn't alone. We sat in silence for the longest time as we watched the sun set and the moon rise; the stars greeted us as we flew across the Earth Kingdom. Soon enough my Head found Aang's shoulder and my eyes fluttered closed.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to the sun beating down on my face as we were flying directly into it, Aang hadn't slept the entire night but he allowed me to sleep, I instantly felt guilt wash over me.

"Aang?" I muttered as he turned towards me, smiling as usual "How long was I asleep?"

"Most of the night" Aang said, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and smiling

"You could've woken me to give you a break or something" I muttered, trying to hide my newfound guilt at leaving Aang alone for the night.

"No need, though I might want a nap soon" Aang joked, laughing and scratching the back of his neck as he grinned "But you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you"

I groaned but managed a smile "Sometimes your selfless nature is rather annoying" I quipped

"Why?"

"Makes you seem too good to be true" I teased, nudging him

He hummed but smiled "Well, you'll need to deal with that, hard to unlearn what I've known, basically since birth"

"I wouldn't change it for the word." I muttered, taking Appa's reigns from Aang's hands "Now take a nap, I'll wake you when we stop for lunch" I ordered and saw he was about to protest before he saw my glare. He smiled but conceded and snuggled up to me and Appa's fur, almost instantly falling asleep.

I found myself watching him sleep more than watching where Appa was flying, though when I looked down, I saw land as far as the eye could see, we were still far off from the ocean; though even being so far off, it still wasn't more than a week travel time, so my mind questioned why Koh said it would be two.

I mused for the flight as Aang breathed softly beside me, the sun now reaching its high point and my stomach beginning to growl, I decided now was as good a time as any and began to scour the land for a suitable landing spot; preferably near a stream or lake.

Sure enough, it didn't take me long to find one. I took Appa down gently, trying to not disturb Aang as he slept, and Appa seemed too noticed my intent as he landed softly on a patch of grass near a stream. I thought I had been successful until Aang randomly grabbed me and Airbended us off of Appa and into the stream, plunging me into the water before I knew what had happened.

I resurfaced in the water to see Aang laughing and clutching his stomach. Not sure if I was yelling or laughing, but he seemed to enjoy whichever it was as I climbed out of the stream with him closely behind me.

"Aang!" I snipped, glancing back at him as he was still recovering from his loss of breathe

"Hmm? Oh that was funny" Aang said, sticking a finger out at me "And you can't deny it"

I went to say something but found myself at a loss for words as he airbended himself back to Appa to unload our stuff. I just sighed and smiled; he is a goofball, but he is my goofball.

It didn't take us long to build a fire and break out our first patch of food. Deciding to ration, due to how little knowledge we both had on what the coming weeks entailed, we shared the fruit. Shared; funny word considering…

"Aang…" I muttered, wrinkling my nose in annoyance

"You got to work for the fruit." Aang muttered holding the berry over my head

"This is not fair; I didn't give you a hard time!" I muttered, giving up after three failed attempts at getting the berry

"True, but I never said I wasn't going to make you work for it." Aang reasoned and I groaned in defeat, with Aang laughing quietly shortly after

"Fine, here" Aang said and I smiled at my victory, opening my mouth as he fed me the berry

"When did this turn into a feeding contest" I muttered after swallowing, watching Aang shrug

"Dunno, though I'd much rather lie in the grass before nightfall, feed you fruit and ignore everything else than remember what we are really doing out here" Aang muttered, a darkened look fell onto his face as he gazed into the sky. "Koh is probably watching right now"

I sighed but looked at the sky with him, my eyes glancing over too him "I still find it hard to believe that a Spirit as old as Koh would have nothing better to do than torment us, or test us, or however he reasoned."

"That's just it, think about it. Koh is, like, really old. He isn't omnipotent or all-knowing; he's just been around so long that he knows so much. I doubt he could predict the future or anything." Aang sighed "But then again, we don't know what he is capable of."

"Let's go over what we do know, then" I reasoned, turning my head to face him as we laid on the grass

He sighed but nodded "Alright, we know he is immortal in the sense he won't die of old age."

"Which means he could be killed, right?"

"Possibly, I don't know. Avatar Kuruk is the only Avatar I know of who has had contact with him on a… less than friendly scale."

"Alright, we know he can steal faces of those showing emotions-." I muttered, shivering slightly

"-and apparently those who were not showing emotions. He showed me a few faces without emotion and said he has no need for them so he –prefers- faces with emotions but would steal others to prove a point"

"That would be a horrible fate" I muttered, feeling cold until Aang pulled us closer

"I won't let it happen to either of us, I promise" Aang whispered and I smiled, nodding. "I don't know about his threat of attacking us in the mortal world though…"

"He mentioned how Hei Bei attacked in the weeks before the solstice" I muttered, and both of eyes widened as we looked at each other "Aang, isn't the solstice a month away?"

He nodded grimly "How far off was the solstice when Hei Bei took Sokka?" he asked and I shook my head

"At least a few weeks, no, he couldn't exert too much of his influence could he?" I questioned, feeling a flash of fear

"I… I don't know. I still don't think he could steal our faces, at least not in the mortal world; but we don't know if that is all he can do."

"He is called the Face Stealer, right? Maybe that is his only push"

"Or maybe it is the only thing people who meet him are made aware of; it was a title that Roku used."

I felt cold again, even in wake of the sun and Aang's warmth next to me, I felt Aang shake his head in defeat as he sat up

"I'm going to call Kuruk, he may offer some insight"

"Do you want me to leave?" I muttered, still on my back looking up at him. He instantly turned and looked down at me with a shocked expression

"No. We are not separating at all this entire time; I won't risk anything happening to you"

"'Cause you promised Sokka?"

"No, because I love you. I don't know if Kuruk will acknowledge you or if you'll be able to see him, but you are staying with me" Aang muttered, more as a question than a declaration, but my hand found his and squeezed it comfortingly and he smiled before dropping into a meditative posture.

I sat up and inched back just enough to give him room, watching his posture as he concentrated. Much to my great surprise, A ghastly form of an older man, dressed in water tribe garb, appeared in the same posture in front of Aang. He didn't seem to notice me as Aang opened his eyes.

"Avatar Aang, you have many questions." The ghost began

"Avatar Kuruk, are you aware of the threat Koh has issued to me and Katara?"

"Yes, we have been watching. It is unclear what Koh truly intends, though whatever it is I am sure it is of a vile nature. He could be attacking you due to his grudge against me" Kuruk's apparition postulated

"I don't know, when I first met him he said he held no grudges towards me for your deeds. Though he did mention you when he visited my dreams" Aang answered and Kuruk eyed him

"What did he say, your dreams we seemed to have missed"

"Um… it was about… Ummi and yourself" Aang muttered and I swear I saw a flash of anger over the ghosts face, which instantly vanished as he regained his composure

"Aang, tell me everything"

"He said he took Ummi's face because of your lazy approach to your duties as the Avatar; that taking her face was a sort of eternal punishment. He then went on to say that, while it hadn't happened in my case yet, the prospect was always there, especially considering my love for Katara." Aang said strongly and it made me feel light, but I suppressed a smile when I noticed Kuruk's expression.

"So, Koh is… testing the two of you?" Kuruk mused "How interesting."

"Yes, do you know anything about his capabilities?"

"Not much more than you do, I'm afraid. Though I can confirm that he can steal emotionless faces, but he doesn't like too. He enjoys inspiring fear or angst, those are his favorites. Other than that, no, I don't know much about him" Kuruk said and I sighed

"But you hunted him for so long?" Aang questioned and Kuruk nodded and sighed

"Yes, and it was a game of cat and mouse. I am pretty sure I got close to killing him, but even then I could not tell if it was me actually winning or him playing another game with me; manipulation is his thing. Though he has no actual purpose that I can devise, it still felt as though there would be dire consequences should I kill him; though he never said such and I was never told such; it was like a seed planted in my subconscious that I still, over four hundred years later, cannot justify." Kuruk stated, his arms crossed as he looked at Aang.

"So, what are we going to do? It is nearing the Solstice, we should be done with what he wants before the Solstice, weeks before the solstice even; but Spirits can still exert some of their influence during the weeks prior, can't they?" Aang questioned

"To an extent, it depends on the power and strength of the Spirit in question. In Koh's case, I'd say yes. Though, stealing a face would be a big leap without it being the solstice, other powers he may have may be done; though I've no idea what they could be." Kuruk said and I saw Aang's shoulders slumpin defeat and I snapped

"Are you, a Watertribe Avatar, admitting defeat and actually willing to send your own into the darkness without the slightest bit of help!?" I snapped and for the first time, Kuruk acknowledged my presense, his face softened as he sighed

"So much fire, you remind me of Ummi, Katara." Kuruk muttered sadly before turning back to Aang "I will not send you off blind. I suggest the two of you remain here for the evening while I gather some of the other Avatars wandering the Spirit World. We will try to dig up some information for you so that if you do need to face Koh, you won't be powerless." Kuruk said and I felt somewhat relieved my outburst ended up for the better

"Thank you, Kuruk" Aang muttered and Kuruk smiled to Aang, then turned his head to me and nodded, still maintaining his smile before disappearing.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered, gripping Aang's hand "I-I didn't mean to snap like that"

"It's okay" Aang said softly, turning to me with a warm smile "It makes me feel better you care so much." He admitted and I smiled

"At least we're going to get a few of your past lives looking in on this" I teased at the concept of past lives, he caught the joke as he chuckled softly

"Yeah, I'm happy Kuruk didn't get mad when I told him what Koh said."

"Me too, Koh told me the story in my dream. He made it sound like, well, he was doing it for Kuruk's own good." I mused

"With everything he has said, even his threats, I don't get a nefarious sense to them; like he honestly his trying to test us" Aang muttered

"But why?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out. I just hope I don't…" Aang stopped instantly, his gaze shifting from the grass to me then back to the grass.

"You aren't going to lose me, Aang. You aren't going to end up like Kuruk, or I, like Ummi"

"How can you promise that?" Aang muttered and I placed my hand on his cheek

"Because, despite how much we love each other; we both know that when duty calls, we answer. Koh has no reason to harm either of us and he has said so himself. He won't take your face, or he would deprive the world of the Avatar, and he won't take mine because you have made no mistakes worth that sort of punishment." I reasoned, remembering the story of Kuruk and Ummi

"I've made mistakes… a hundred years' worth of them"

"Aang!" I snapped and his gaze instantly snapped up to mine "You failed no one. Destiny put you in that storm, froze you and leads you to me; do you… still wish to go back and change it all?"

Aang's gaze became solid as he looked at me and shook his head, a warm smile curving on his lips "No, no I wouldn't change what happened."

"Good" I muttered and slip my hand from his cheek to his neck, pulling him in. our lips touched softly and as they parted, I opened my eyes half-lidded and saw him smiling

"You know, you bring out the best in me…" he whispered, making me blush as I released him and fell back onto the grass, gazing at the sun as it got closer to the horizon. He soon joined me on his back, snuggled next to me, my arm instinctively wrapped across his chest

"I love you Aang" I muttered "And no man, beast, or spirit is ever going to change that." I felt his hand run through my hair softly as I glanced up, looking at his face which was gazing down at me, lovingly

"And I love you, and nothing a Spirit threatens will change that" Aang whispered. "Koh punished Kuruk for his past mistakes; it wasn't his love for Ummi that he was punished, but his carefree nature more so. You bring out the best in me; make me see things I wouldn't have noticed. You're the reason that I, as the Avatar, can make decisions based on the welfare of the people." Aang admitted with my heart in my throat.

"Stop" I muttered

"Why?" Aang teased "Just the truth"

"Stop talking" I muttered, leaning up and kissing him softly; his arms finding their way around my waist and back as I lay half on top of him. If he wouldn't shut up with these romantic, heart-melting confessions, I'd make him, and I'd enjoy every second of it.

_**Extra A/N: I am pretty good at avoiding loopholes because generally, I do research about lore just to make sure I get most of it right; yes I am going to be making Koh more of a badass than Lore says he is, but Lore doesn't say anything about him other than the face-stealing bit, leaving room to expand.**_


	18. Spiritual Revelation

Spiritual Revelation

**Katara's POV**

My eyes fluttered open weakly, immediately noticing the fall of the sun and rise of the moon. We were still in the same position we fell asleep in, with me laid half-way across Aang after forcing him to shush with his heart-melting confessions. I smiled warmly, softly tightening my grip around him, listening to his heartbeat through the slow rise and fall of his chest.

I risked a glance up at his face; he was sleeping soundly, even with a warm smile. It comforted me, knowing that even in the face of such adversity; he could sleep soundly when we were together. I have to admit, I could… I do as well. Despite the threat issued not a few days ago from Koh, I was still able to sleep warmly, even happily when I was with him.

My eyes never left his face as I watched him sleep, we had fallen asleep shortly after I told him to stop talking; spirits, our sleep schedule was so out of it due to this.

He looked so peaceful, like you'd never expect there was anything wrong. He was always good at hiding his own problems, but quick to jump to the aid of others; it was rather annoying when I tried to break through to figure out what was bothering him. I clutched him a little tighter as I snuggled up, not wanting to move and hoping not to wake him up, but as fate would have it, I felt him stir.

His arm that was around my waist tightened as his body shifted, it was then I saw his eyes flutter open weakly, instantly giving in to a large yawn. His eyes quickly found mine and he smiled warmly as his other hand moved to my cheek, brushing it gently.

"How long have we been asleep?" he mused quietly and I just shrugged and shook my head. "The last thing I remember is you telling me to be quiet and sealing your order with a kiss" he teased softly, pulling me up closer to him as I nodded

"Yeah, that seems right, you were making it hard to think with your heart-felt confessions" I snipped, sticking my tongue out at him

"Ah, so your weakness is when I say the truth?" Aang muttered, looking up at the stars "How interesting"

"It isn't a weakness!"

"Well, the only way you had to fight back was to kiss me"

"Would you rather I bended water onto you?"

Aang paused and his gaze found mine again, still wearing his smile "No, I like the kiss option." Aang muttered, pecking me softly on the lips before adding "Though, I'm pretty sure I'd win in a duel" And my gaze turned into a glare

"Try that again?" I muttered, giving him a chance to change his statement

"Hmm, all the fighting against the fire nation must've hurt your hearing" Aang mused, still smiling as I glared at him "Oh, Katara, I'm teasing" he whispered and went to kiss me again as I turned my head to the right, causing him to kiss my cheek

"Oh, teasing, yeah" I muttered as his hand found my cheek once again and he didn't have to say anything else before I caved with a groan. "Sometimes, I hate you" I muttered, giving in to his second attempt at a kiss.

"Mmm? And why is that?" Aang questioned

"I can't even pretend to be mad at you; you know how annoying that is?" I exclaimed as I rested my head on his shoulder, my left hand tracing his tattoos.

"Yeah, I do, but that's okay, isn't it?" Aang questioned quietly and I smiled, looking at him and nodding

"Yeah, it's more than okay" I admitted, as my hand traced up towards his face and rested on his cheek. He sighed and just stared at me, and I caved first as I had to look away before my cheeks flushed. Suddenly Aang sat up, taking me with him.

"It's time" he muttered and I nodded, moving off of him and giving him his due space as he fell into his meditative posture. It didn't take long this time before his tattoos flashed and the ghostly apparition of Kuruk appeared in front of him.

"Greetings, Avatar Aang" Kuruk began and I could've sworn he nodded in my direction before Aang spoke

"Have you been able to find anything out? It's only been a few hours, I thought it would take longer?" Aang questioned and Kuruk stifled a laugh and held up his palm, quieting Aang.

"Patience, Aang." Kuruk began "When you get several Avatar spirits to work together, much can be accomplished, though, I am sorry to say I still have no idea what Koh is capable of."

"Then how was much accomplished!?" Aang asked, his arms changing from his meditative posture to crossed across his chest

"Allow me to explain. While we were searching and questioning other spirits, we came unto a startling revelation." Kuruk began "Now, first off, Koh seems to be a master at hiding his capabilities."

"Then, why the Face stealer?"

"He was given that title by other spirits because it is something he can do, enjoys doing and sees no reason not to do. The ability to inspire an emotion, any emotion, in another being apparently brings some measure of delight to Koh, though I cannot say for sure, he is a Spirit beyond my comprehension" Kuruk stated

"But, we've already determined he isn't evil, or at least, not pure evil."

"True, but whatever his intentions, I can safely assume they are of malicious intent, but that may be due to my own past with the monster. Moving on, Aang." Kuruk began and Aang nodded "You know the Avatar spirit is the bridge between realms, it is the spirit that is dedicated to maintaining balance. Now, it also has the capabilities of drawing on all the past Avatar's and their abilities; that is hundreds of different Avatars."

"What are you getting at?" Aang questioned, and I'll admit, even I was confused as this was almost common knowledge

"What gave birth to the Avatar?" Kuruk question and Aang shook his head, Kuruk's palms clasped together before he continued. "The Spirit of the Earth. The Avatar Spirit is the Spirit of the Earth's way to interact and maintain balance within its own domain. True mastery of the Avatar State is not a control effect, but a synchronization of your mind with the Earth Spirit's."

"Whoa Whoa, slow down" Aang muttered, holding up his hand "Your saying that the Earth Spirit is what makes us who we are?"

"Exactly what I am saying. We can't confirm much on the details, but every spirit, every mortal resides within the domain of the Spirit of the Earth. That being said, it is possibly the oldest and most powerful of the spirits; armed with that knowledge the other Avatars and I are certain that should the situation demand, you could defeat Koh if you needed too." Kuruk stated

"But, what if we're in the Spirit World, I can't bend in the Spirit World?"

"We're… still working on that. Just try not to get pulled into the Spirit World until then. It is close enough to the Solstice that Koh may just appear in the mortal realm to issue his threats or what not."

"That is… not very comforting" Aang muttered and I nodded in silent agreement, Kuruk glanced at me and he smiled

"Listen, Aang; don't give in to despair. You and Katara share a special bond that almost all Avatars before you have developed with another; speaking from experience, that bond will make you be capable of extraordinary things." Kuruk said simply and I heard Aang chuckle, causing Kuruk to raise an eyebrow

"Sorry.. it's just that, when I went to see the Guru who was supposed to teach me how to Master the Avatar State, he said Earthly attachments were a danger and needed to be discarded; he said I needed to let Katara go. And now you are telling me that the bond we developed is strong enough to fight off Spirits"

"I didn't know that" I muttered and Aang glanced at me sadly and nodded before looking back to Kuruk who was now smiling.

"Well, to be fair, I didn't say that it was strong enough to Fight off Spirits, but it will sure give you a boost. Armed with the bond, the knowledge of where you draw your power from, you should be more than a match for Koh should it be required. Though I still wouldn't go looking for a fight with him."

"Noted" Aang muttered and Kuruk sighed, his head canting to the left

"Listen, Aang, I know this is a lot of weight on your shoulders. Even I wasn't this tested by Koh, he didn't even test me" Kuruk muttered and Aang's face softened

"Sorry, I know. I won't let Koh do what he did to Ummi again." Aang stated and Kuruk looked him straight in the eyes before nodding

"I should hope not. Now, I'm going to go see what more information we can dig up, if you need us, you know where we are." Kuruk said and his form disappeared into the night.

Aang's head dropped and he let out a long heavy sigh as I scooted over to him, my hand finding his, forcing him to look up at me.

"Why didn't you tell me about that…?" I muttered "When you came back you said you mastered the avatar state?"

"I lied. I couldn't let you go… and then when I finally tried to and unlocked the Avatar State, Azula… well you know the rest of that" Aang muttered

"Then, are you able to use it now? I mean I know you used it against Ozai but…?"

"Yeah, Ozai kind of did it himself when he slammed me against a rock formation. It unlocked and well, now I have mastery of it… without letting you go this time."

"Aang…"

"Katara, listen. You are not a distraction so don't even go there, you heard what Kuruk said, the bond we have makes us stronger, why would I ever want to lose that… or you?" Aang questioned and I had to look down, not sure of how to answer.

A moment of silence passed between us, still sitting across from each other and the only sound was Appa's snoring and the sound of the stream. I chanced a look up at him and he was still looking at me, though his gaze softened and was genuinely worried.

"What?" I asked softly as he shook his head

"It's redundant at this point" He muttered and my eye lids dropped in annoyance, he must've notices as he continued "I've said it before, and I'm saying it again. I will not let Koh break us apart, I don't know what he is planning or what he wants; but I know that I need you."

"But the world needs you, Aang."

"Then if the world needs me and I need you then the world needs you too." Aang reasoned and I conceded, smiling

"So, what about you being the embodiment of the Earth Spirit; try telling Toph that, she'd flip out" I mused and Aang laughed

"She probably thinks she is, the whole metal bending thing. But I don't know, that is something else. I mean I knew, er, I kind of knew that it was the Earth Spirit that started the Avatar but I didn't think it went that far." Aang admitted

"It's pretty cool. Basically Koh is threatening the Very Spirit of the Earth itself; I wonder if Koh knows that?"

"I'm sure he does, he is one of the oldest, master of information and all sorts of other stuff I'm sure" Aang sighed "I'm still confused though"

"About what?"

"Well, how much do you know of what Koh did to Ummi?"

"Not much, beyond what Koh told me himself." I admitted and Aang sighed

"Well, Kuruk told me that on the day of their wedding, Ummi disappeared beneath the water. That was when Koh took her to the Spirit World, he took her, and she didn't fumble in. So if he can do that, why doesn't he?"

"When was their marriage, was it on the solstice?"

"I don't know, but even if it was, the Solstice is only a week or two out. Koh timed it perfectly to where we'd meet him when the lines between our worlds were almost non-existent."

"You think he plans to take us to the Spirit World?" I asked softly, terrified of it

"I don't know. If he did he could exert more of his power than he could in the mortal world, but still it seems he is going through a lot of trouble for this"

"Aang, you are the Avatar. The Spirit World and Mortal World almost, literally, revolve around the avatar spirit, if anything I'm surprised more spirits haven't taken more of an interest…"

"Thanks, Miss Morale booster" Aang muttered and I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. I felt him return the embrace happily as I sighed.

"Miss Morale Booster speaking, One Hug" I teased and heard him scoff

"Just one hug?" he muttered as I rolled my eyes, pulling back and noticing the grin on his face. Smiling I pulled him back in and planted a kiss on his lips before quickly pulling back, his grin dropped

"No fair." He muttered

"I seem to recall having to work for a berry just a little bit ago; you can't get everything you want Mister Avatar" I jested and his groaned, falling on his back staring out at the stars once again. I laughed and he looked up to me

"Something Funny?" he muttered, still trying to fake annoyance, I could tell.

"Never thought the Avatar would give up so easily, Hmm, guess I was wrong" I teased

My utter bewilderment to what happened next can still not be explained. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders as Aang forced himself up, pushing me down on my back and he landed squarely on top of me, looking down at me as he sat, straddled on my waist, my eye brows raised as I noticed his grin returning

"What was that?" I asked coolly, as he just looked down

"It wasn't giving up, Sifu Katara, it was a surprise attack" Aang muttered, before leaning down quickly and kissing me, and I had nowhere to go so I gave in and returned the kiss. This time, it was his turn to end it prematurely as I looked at him as he pulled back up, my eyes flaring with annoyance

"No fair" I muttered, than noticed the smirk on his face and laughed "Okay, fine, I'll say it for you. You were returning the favor." Aang nodded, looking up and smiling

"That's partially correct."

"Oh, what is the other reason for pinning me against my will?"

"Well, first, let's get it straight, this is not against your will. You could have forced me off in a hundred different ways" Aang said and I rolled my eyes but couldn't argue. "Second, maybe I just like pinning you, who said girls always come out on top" Aang teased and I gazed up at him

"Only the people who truly understand the power of women." I said softly, almost enticingly to him and I think my point sunk in because he got up.

No sooner had he gotten up, had I return the favor to him and pounced. Taking him as off guard as he took me, I pinned and straddled him in the same fashion, he was grinning!

"Oh, let me guess, this is not against your will?" I muttered, looking down at him

"Nope. I didn't fight back did I?" Aang reasoned and I groaned

"Okay, enough of this game" I muttered, moving to get off only to be stopped when I felt Aang's hands on my hips, I glanced down at him and his face was straight and cool.

His hand slip up my side to my cheek as he brushed my face softly, the entire act making me melt at how quickly he could pull a one eighty, from goofball to romantic. Smiling my hand gripped his and I leaned in, our lips brushing softly as his arms moved and snaked around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"How can you do that" I whispered, our noses still touching. His eyes opened slowly and a small smile of question appeared on his face

"How can you make me forget about all our problems? How can you turn from one of the goofiest guys to the most romantic?" I questioned quietly and he just smiled

"I don't talk about our problems unless I have too" Aang whispered, lifting his head and planting another kiss on my lips as I closed my eyes, nodding.

They are serious problems that need to be addressed, but only so much can be done. Is he right, push them aside and enjoy the moment?

My train of thought was stopped when I felt his hand slide up and down the small of my back, causing me to shiver. I smiled and kissed him once more, this time dragging it out. He felt my motives as once more, his tongue traced my lips asking for entrance; as if he'd ever been denied in the first place.

It was nice, to be able to forget our problems and get lost in the clouds with the one you loved. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but it was long enough for both of us to drift into a comfortable sleep.

It was comforting to know that the Avatar Spirits were helping us, it was comforting to know that Aang was empowered by the Earth Spirit; but most of all it was comforting to know that our bond made all the difference, and it wasn't something either of us would ever forget.


	19. Koh's Intervention

_**A/N: Now, this is going to be a tad different and one of Koh's mysterious powers will be revealed; Hope you all are ready for another twist.**_

Koh's Intervention

The winds whiplashed and howled through the night as the young couple slept; oblivious to the force they have angered, unaware of what lay in wait. Tap after tap, creek after creek could be heard echoing through the winds, seemingly to circle the young couple. Ominous eyes watched with anger and distain; waiting for the pounce.

_They decided to disobey and rearrange, to contemplate and plan, as if to find a way out of the ordeal I have set before them. Their ignorance angers me, insults me to the point I am contemplating the same punishment that I bestowed upon Kuruk… No, that would be redundant and my point would not be made, no these two require a more deft touch. A different lesson shall be taught to this young avatar… and perhaps a lesson to the one he wishes to fight for, the insult they have given me hints they desire a more… real lesson. I shall teach them both something about themselves and each other as I watch them fumble around in ignorance._

_Admittedly, it was wise of them to call upon his past lives… wise as well as foolish. Even the past Avatars and all their wisdom are unaware of my plan, unaware of my eyes; it shows how little they realize about the Spirit World and themselves, I'd teach them if their lives were not already spent. But this new thought, thinking that just because they are empowered by the Earth Spirit themselves, they could command it, synchronize with it to the fullest and use it to destroy me; inevitably disrupting the entire balance. The idea is as insulting to me as I imagine it would be to the Earth Spirit itself._

_No, they do not understand fear; they do not understand power nor what it is like to lose it in a single instance; I shall teach them. Their lesson will be painful but quick should it play out as I imagine, or it will be painful and permanent… it all comes down to how much they are willing to risk, or what they are willing to lose._

A tap and creek echoed through Koh's realm as his body shifted and moved; his eyes turning from the sleeping couple back into his own world, for another problem was arising and it would be most bothersome should they continue to interfere.

_What to do about these meddling Avatars, they have wisdom and power as they have each other, but this ordeal was made for him and her, not them. Surely they know better than to meddle in worldly affairs, as their time has long since passed… surely they do not know. I shall deal with this later, for the other two require my attention._

The tatter of Koh's legs echoed through his lair as he circled around his vision, watching the young Avatar and his girlfriend as they slept; Watching as they rustled in their sleep, shivered from the cold of the wind and moved closer together. Their innocence and passion was admirable, but dangerous. Koh's darkened body kept the vision encircled as his faces changed rapidly, cycling through emotion after emotion before returning to his masked face with a laugh.

_These emotions, the ties of mortals to each other; they are like threads that are so easily severed and formed, that one must laugh and wonder when they are to be taken seriously._

_A woman can fall for a man within first glance, as a man can fall for a woman; then one word, one discovery can destroy the relationship that developed from air. One common difference can bring to an end a relationship supposedly filled with love and happiness; why?_

_Why do they subject themselves to such troubles? Answer: they are emotional masochists, the love of pain upon oneself. It truly is remarkable to watch as such relationships develop, and it is even more entertaining to watch them crash down and take everyone else with it. _

_That is what the Avatar fails to realize; should his relationship falter, should either of their love fade; what would happen to his resolve? How would he connect and protect the world in which he lost faith in? Too many questions fill the void of the simple question; what if?_

_Surely the Avatar is wise, even in his youth. One who lives by the thought of ignoring what if's, but then that leaves them unprepared, I shall prepare them for such a falter, I shall show them what could, would and should happen. They shall learn the turmoil they are going to put themselves through to see this to the end… and if they refuse or fail… well, I won't go into details._

The young couple stirred in the night, Koh watched as the avatar embraced the waterbender before erecting an Earth Tent to protect themselves from the wind; good thing too, for the weather was changing.

Hard pellets of water soon ripped through the air, the sound of the tatter was reminiscent of Koh's own movements as he continued to circle his vision; watching and observing as they shielded themselves from the rain and wind and tried to return to sleep. He watched as they exchanged yet another passionate kiss before dropping back into a slumber.

_Now would be the right time_

His realm went black as his face changed back to his mask once again; suddenly through the shadows, he saw the Avatar's figure standing in the darkness, yelling and feeling his way around as he fumbled in his own dreams.

"Katara!?" Aang yelled, his voice echoing through the shadows as Koh creaked slowly around him, Aang seemingly following the sound but still unaware as to its meaning.

"Where am I?" Aang muttered to himself, and then, Koh watched as a sudden realization dawned on his face as he instantly steeled it of emotions, Koh couldn't help but laugh his ominous chuckle.

"It didn't take you as long this time" Koh hissed as he circled the Avatar, still unseen do to the darkness of the dream, his tatter seemingly caused shivers in the young avatar, but Aang was careful to refrain from emotions.

"Koh, to what do I owe the honor?" Aang said coolly

"Don't patronize me, boy" Koh snarled, suddenly rushing to greet the Avatar as his face blinked from the mask to the baboon. "I am well aware of your chats with your past lives"

There was the tiniest of sparkles in Aangs eyes as he realized what Koh was talking about, but it was instantly snuffed.

"You disapprove?"

Koh stopped his circling and stared down at the young avatar, his baboon face restraining a howl as it flipped back to the mask

"This is an ordeal for you and her alone, your past lives have no business meddling in worldly affairs as their time has been spent; I would tell you not to contact them again during this, but that is a moot point as this stage" Koh stated as he continued his circle of the Avatar

"What do you mean?"

"You have crossed a line from whence there is no return, my boy. You and your fellow Avatars have insulted not just me, but the Earth Spirit itself" Koh hissed

"How-?"

"Silence!" Koh snapped "Do you honestly believe that even one such as you could command the power the Earth Spirit has given you? Do you believe you could synchronize with its power and use its full force to kill me, are you as naïve as Kuruk was?!" Koh hissed

"The concept is sound" Koh reasoned "And yes, should you have complete control then you could, in theory, kill me even within the Spirit World… But, there would be repercussions"

"I don't understand, I have mastered the Avatar State." Aang questioned

"Mastery of the Avatar State and Mastery of the Spirit of the Earth are entirely different. Mastery of the Avatar state allows you to connect with your past lives and use their combined powers, it allows you to tap into the power of the Earth Spirit; Nothing more." Koh said, changing his face to a young mans as he explained

"Okay… what repercussions would there be…?" Aang muttered as Koh's face changed to that of an older, angry man.

"It would throw the Spirit World out of Balance, my death. But, I'm not here to discuss that" Koh whispered in Aang's ear as he appeared next to him, his breathe, even in his dream almost making him keel over

"Then, why are you here, we are continuing our journey tomorrow…" Aang asked and Koh just shook his head, his face blinking to Ummi's

"No, I am afraid you are not" Koh whispered

"Your taking my face?! In my own dream?" Aang muttered, trying to hide his growing fear

"No no, not yet, however, if you wish to succeed in this ordeal, it will be dependent upon how the young waterbender fairs."

"Don't you dare hurt her Koh" Aang muttered with newfound resolve at her mention, Koh's face snapped to him, Ummi's face still showing

"Don't I dare? You need to remember who you are speaking with boy… though, if this comforts you; I can't actually take your face in a dream, so you can relax" Koh chided, testing the avatar whose muscles eased up but his face remained solid

"Now, as I was saying" Koh said "It was insulting, bringing in your past lives, involving them in this, as such, your punishment must be as severe"

"What punishment?"

"I'm getting there, though… you won't know or remember" Koh reasoned, looking up towards the shadowed roof, his face returning to the mask

"What? How would I not?" Aang questioned

"Silence!" Koh snapped, his circling of the Avatar resumed, though at a quickened pace, his gaze never left Aang.

Aang began to feel his head ache, within his own dream he had no control as his head throbbed and his vision blurred, the circling of Koh now even faster as he began to blend with the shadows

"You will remain asleep until your waterbender awakens you, though she will be in for a shock" Koh's voice echoed through the dream as Aang felt himself screaming as his head throbbed in pain; though on the outside, his body remained perfectly still as his mind was put in turmoil. His vision now blackened and his mind confused and unable to think through the pain; until he went dark, his mind fell into a silent, dreamless sleep waiting for his awakening.

_This punishment shall prove my point, it shall show how much the waterbender is willing to do, how much she is willing to risk in her relationship with the Avatar._

_It is one thing to punish the Avatar, but to punish the ones he loves in the same regard is just as meaningful and purposeful. I hope the Avatar Spirits can watch in agony as they are helpless to assist, how bittersweet this shall be_

Koh creaked across his lair, circling the vision and waiting for them to awaken, the rain had died down but the wind had remained strong as it howled like a pack of wolves moving in for the kill. The trees shook and even the Avatar's bison was restless in the night.

Koh slowly circled as he watched the sun as it slowly lifted itself over the horizon, the winds seemingly died down on cue with the rising and the waterbender stirred as the sun reached her face.

Her eyes fluttered opened as she cuddled closer to the Avatar, still unaware of what was lying in wait. She refrained from waking him, as if to help draw out her own torment, she allowed him to remain in a dreamless slumber as she gazed at the horizon through the tent the avatar had created.

Admittedly, the Avatar looked normal, breathing normal, feeling normal; oh how bittersweet it would be. Over an hour had passed before she kissed him on the lips softly, his eyes fluttering open as he pulled away with confusion. She questioned him as a single sentence made her burst out in tears.

_This will be a trying day for her, I imagine. I wonder how she will fair, for both her, and the avatar's life depend on her resolve._

**Katara's POV**

The rain had stopped and the wind had died down almost as if the sun beckoned them away, though I never really fell asleep, more like a daydream, I was awakened completely when the sun pressed onto my face.

I smiled warmly and opened my eyes softly, still feeling his warmth around me as I snuggled closer to him, careful to let him remain asleep as he would need his rest for the next day's travel. I will admit, even though the wind and not really being able to sleep, I felt safer, with the knowledge we had gained last night and the knowledge the other Avatars would be helping us; it made me feel more at ease.

I looked up at Aang and he looked so peaceful in his slumber; it was still hard to imagine that this young man was filled with so much power; it was a blessing and a curse to be sure. But together we could get through any problem, any difficulty and any challenge.

It was something I loved the most about him, he would always be there, even if it put his life in danger… it made me worry but at the same time, he wouldn't be him without that. It's like he needs to help people, as if to make up for the last hundred years. I think he has made up for it, made his past lives proud…

My mind still wandered to why Koh was doing this, what did he want and why? Surely Koh can realize how much Aang would do for the world, he's taken an oath to help rebuild it; why can't Koh leave us be…

I groaned softly and closed my eyes, clutching tighter onto Aang as he stirred soundly, still sleeping. Resting my head on his shoulders, I gazed out at the horizon and basked in the coming warmth from the sun and Aang, it made me want to giggle; but I suppressed that thought; must remain strong for now.

Sighing and longing, I glanced up to Aang again and gave in to my own urge as I slowly moved up his chest, planting my lips softly against his. I felt his arms tighten around me for the moment, then they recoiled as his eyes flashed open in surprise, much to my own surprise. He recoiled away from my kiss leaving me confused as his face was blank and filled with utter lose; then I knew something was wrong.

I placed my hand on his cheek softly and he even recoiled from my touch, my heart throbbed as I gazed at him.

"Aang? What's wrong?" I whispered, trying to touch his cheek again, he didn't recoil as quickly but my touch still made him move away.

"Aang?" he whispered, his voice shaking as he looked me up and down then at himself, he gazed out of the tent he sprung for us at the rising sun, his face filled with more confusion then I've ever seen.

"Aang?" I questioned, placing my hand on his cheek once more, this one he did not recoil, though, his head turned slowly back towards me, his eyes looked… wrong.

"Who are you?" he questioned, still staring me in the eyes as my voice croaked.

"What do you mean? Aang, its Katara, what's wrong, please talk to me?" I said flustered as my breathe hitched

There was a pause from Aang as he glanced around, his eyes finding mine again and there could be no doubt in his honesty, though I felt my heart stop for a second at his next statement.

"I… I don't know you." Aang said as my eyes teared up, soon following a stream of tears as I gazed at him confused and broken. I wanted to recoil and run away, but something made me stay as I cried against his seemingly unapologetic shoulder…

**End Katara's POV**

_The test has been issued, the stakes have been placed and the problems have been revealed. How will you fair, Katara of the Southern Watertribe, against the madness and turmoil I have induced. How will you find a way to bring the Avatar back, it had better be quick, little waterbender; for by sunrise of tomorrow, it shall be permanent, and both of your lives will be forfeit as I take your faces… just as I did Ummi's._

_I hope you are watching, Avatar Spirits, I hope you watch as she tries to bring back the young Avatar, for this punishment is your doing, your involvement caused this, and it will be up to her to remedy it._

Koh tattered through his realm as he watched, Katara seemingly losing all hope. But she was a strong little waterbender, the same fire and determination Ummi had when Koh took her face. She would need her resolve if she wanted to save her beloved, and save the world's current hope for a lasting peace.

Koh's laugh could be heard echoing through his realm as the howl of the wolf soon joined him, the wolves had pounced and they prey had been dealt a blow.


	20. Memories' Shadows

_**A/N: Alright, sorry about the generic Memory Loss ploy, but here comes Katara to save the day :]**_

Memories' Shadows

**Katara's POV**

My mind was racing; what was happening? He knows me, he has to know me. The last years and a half hasn't been a dream, it couldn't have been… no, This is Koh, it has to be.

"Aang… please, look at me" I choked, reaching for his face. He didn't recoil but when his gaze met mine, it was different. Aang wasn't Aang anymore, his very identity had been taken. His hand gripped mine as I rested it on his cheek, he looked confused but the fact he didn't shun me immediately gave me hope.

"W-who are you?" came a weak response, his eyes still glued to mine as he spoke. His eyes broke away and scanned the area, the earth tent he had bended for us, his eyes walked up both of our bodies until they found my eyes once again.

"Katara, I'm Katara" I whispered, refraining from tears, I had to stay strong; he needed me more than I needed to cry. "Your name is Aang" I muttered and he looked down, it would be weird, I imagine, to have no recollection of anything…

"My name is Aang… yours is Katara… I-I don't remember anything…" Aang muttered quietly, still staring downward

My heart found my throat as my eyes began to swell with tears once again. "You… don't remember anything?" I repeated softly, my hand dropping form his cheek to the ground. He shook his head.

"Nothing… but" his words gave me the slightest frame of hope as my eyes shot back up to his. "You seem… familiar" He said, almost as more of a question than a statement, but it gave me a spark.

I let out the smallest of smiles, even Koh hadn't been able to make him forget me completely and I would use that to our advantage. I stood up and took his hand, he was reluctant but followed as I led him to Appa. If he didn't remember, but still had familiarity, maybe I could jumpstart his memories back.

"Appa!" I yelled, waking the bison up as it rolled over, immediately groaning and licking both of us; the act catching Aang completely off guard, it even looked as if Aang was frightened by the act. Appa must have sensed Aang's trepidation as he lowered his head.

"This is Appa, your flying Bison, your spirit animal and guide, one of your oldest friends" I said, patting Appa on the head. I could sense Appa's confusion, but he stayed still as I took Aang's wrist and placed it on Appa's head slowly; Aang being much less enthusiastic than I had hoped.

"Is… is he familiar as well?" I questioned, hoping this might help to jumpstart his mind. Aang looked to the Bison and closed his eyes before breathing slowly; he then began to shake his head and my heart sank again.

"I… I don't know. What's going on!?" Aang pleaded, and for the first time in a while, I heard what sounded like, genuine fear in his voice. I took a deep breathe to avoid my own fears and released his wrist. I grabbed both of his hands and sat down in front of Appa, taking him with me. He seemed to trust me enough to follow, which still gave me hope.

"Short or Long version?" I asked softly as I looked into his eyes, they were his eyes, I'd never forget his eyes… but they were empty.

"… Short for now" Aang muttered, his gaze still transfixed on mine. Not sure if it was out of fear or trust but he never strayed from my gaze as he sat and waited. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay…" I muttered, collecting my thoughts before plunging into it. How was I supposed to sum up over a years' worth of events in a matter of sentences; no, I would do it, I have to.

"Your name is Aang. You are something known as an Airbender, and you are also the Avatar. The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. You have spent the last year preparing to overthrow the Fire Lord with my brother, a girl named Toph, and myself. We finally defeated him not a few weeks ago with the help of his son. You are also a Waterbender, Firebender and Earthbender; the only person who can master all four elements is you." I stated, watching him look at me with utter disbelief.

"And I remember none of this… because?" Aang questioned and I sighed, giving him the only answer I could think of.

"Aang, there is a Spirit who questions your capabilities as the Avatar; he brought us out here to give you some sort of test. While we were out here, you were able to discover, with the help of your past lives, that if you needed too, you could defeat this spirit." I said as he nodded, I took another deep breathe before continuing.

"When the spirit found out, he took your memory from you." I left out the 'I think' portion because I was pretty sure Koh was behind this.

Aang nodded and closed his eyes, taking in what I said was a lot, and that wasn't even half of it. Aang needed to remember, I needed him to remember.

"What's an Airbender?" He muttered and my heart sunk once more. I couldn't show him Airbending, but I could show him Waterbending, and maybe that would help kick start his memory.

I took his hand and led him to the stream we were near. I slowly bended a small orb of water out of the lake and had it hover in front of him. He looked at my orb with utter amazement as he went to poke it, it popped, exploding in his face.

"Bending" I began "Is the controlling of one's natural element. Mine is Water. Yours is Air"

"So you can make water do whatever you want?"

"To an extent" I said and walked in the water, walking on top of the water, holding myself up with frozen patches as I walked to the middle of the stream. I swung my arms around and kept the pattern going until I made a small whirlpool with me at the center; Aang, once again, watching in disbelief.

I stopped the whirlpool and with the force of the crashing water, propelled myself back next to Aang before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"I can do a lot with Water, but so can you. You can do as much as me with Water, but you can bend Air, Earth and Fire as well; you are the Avatar and… we need you to remember, I need you to remember" I said, whispering the last part. It still hadn't sunk in and my heart was beginning to plummet

"Earlier, you mentioned past lives?" Aang asked and my eyes sparked, Of course, if we could get in touch with Kuruk or Roku, surely they could help; they have to help. Without Aang, the World would be without an Avatar again…

"Yes!" I jumped, until my excitement at the idea was faced with facts; I didn't even know how he did it.

"What?" Aang questioned, noticing my fading expression

"I… Um, I don't know how you used to get in touch with them. You meditated, your tattoos glowed and they just sort of appeared; to me" I confessed, dropping to the ground.

Aang's demeanor shocked me, even in complete darkness, he was still calm. I can't imagine I'd be this calm if I woke up and couldn't remember my own name. He sat next to me and waited for me to speak again; at least there was still the connection between us, it alone left me hoping.

Recovering, I sat up straight and moved into the meditation position Aang always took when he was trying to reach his past lives.

"This is how you sit when you meditate" I began explaining, showing him his form. I loved watching him meditate… it calmed me as much as it calmed him I think. "You close your fists and knuckle together and concentrate…"

"Concentrate on what?" Aang questioned as he assumed his posture, it didn't look as solid as it normally did, but it was mostly correct from what I remember.

"Um… I don't know. The Spirit World? Your Past Lives? I… I never asked I guess" I muttered in defeat, but Aang put a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to him

"I'll try, don't give up. You're the only chance I have at remembering anything, it isn't fun waking up and not knowing anything about yourself" Aang muttered

"If you truly knew nothing, how do you trust me so easily?"

Aang removed his hand and looked down before sighing "I-I don't know, it just felt natural." He muttered before knuckling together again and closing his eyes

"Concentrate" he whispered, breathing hard and heavy

"You have to control your breathing; slow and steady, deep breathes; think of someone named Roku" I encouraged him as he nodded and slowed his breathe.

It hadn't been more than a second before he flailed to the ground, grabbing his head in agony and screaming; it happened so fast I didn't even comprehend what was going on as he rolled in the dirt. Pushing aside my own fears I jumped over to him and tried my hardest to cradle his head as he flailed; still screaming from whatever had happened. His breathe was heavy and wheezing as his screams died down; though I could feel the throbbing of his head as he groaned and grunted in agony, I wanted to cry right then.

I don't know if I screamed when he did, but I know when I cradled his neck he did calm down slightly. His flailing slowed as he continued to clutch his head; I rubbed his head, hoping that my meager involvement might help. It had been over a few minutes before he finally stopped moving, his breathe slow and hitched and his eyes still squinted shut as he rubbed his head.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh" I murmured, rubbing his head that was now gently cradled in my lap, he was calmed. His eyes slowly opened and I could see the tears in them; whatever had happened had hurt.

"What happened?" I whispered, trying to be as gentle as I could

"It was" his breathe hitched "When I-I c-called out to… Roku I think" Aang muttered, trying to slow his breathes

"Go slow, take your time Aang" I said softly, still rubbing his head as he nodded and took a deep breathe

"When I called out to Roku, I heard an ominous laugh and a dark voice… it echoed in my head. Then it felt like needles were being stabbed into every inch of my skull…" Aang said calmly, though shaking slightly and it was then I was positive it was Koh.

"What… what did the voice say?" I questioned

'This is not the path I have allowed you to take. Punishment will be sentenced; solve the puzzle that is your mind, foolish boy'

I choked and shook my head as he sat up, sitting across of me and looking at me. I could tell his head was still throbbing but he ignored it

"What else aren't you telling me?" Aang asked quietly and I swallowed hard

"The voice you heard was Koh, The Face Stealer. He is the Spirit that has some sort of trial for you to see if you are worthy to be the Avatar"

"Maybe this is the trial?" Aang questioned and I wanted to hit myself for not thinking of that. Then I shook my head as I thought about it more

"No, this couldn't be your trial, or else, why would you have lost your memory."

"Then, is it a trial for you?" Aang asked and I almost gasped

"What makes you think that?"

Aang paused and sighed before continuing "Well, he said something else in my head."

'Let us see how the Waterbender you put so much faith in fares when her faith is at risk'

I closed my eyes and shuddered, I could feel Aang looking at me, but he decided to speak before I did.

"What does he mean. You've told me who I am, what I am. You've told me about the Spirit World and my Past Lives. But you haven't told me about you; who are you, really?" Aang questioned and I wanted to slap him for being so smart even when his brain was fried.

I gulped, nodded my head and opened my eyes, looking right into his before continuing

"Well, My name is Katara, as I told you. I was the first person you met here; I was with you for most of the journey and… I love you. That's what he means. He threatened us both and forced us to go on this trial because the love we share, he claims, puts the world at risk." I said strongly

"Why would love be a bad thing?"

"The Avatar is supposed to put the world first, not love. It is why, I think, you trusted me almost immediately without knowing me."

"I can see why…"

"Why what?" I questioned as he just looked at me

"You're being patient, helpful to someone who doesn't remember you"

"That's because I love you, not even Koh could take that away" I muttered

"You're beautiful too" Aang muttered and I looked away, holding up my hand

"Stop" I muttered "I need you to be you again."

"I'm trying" Aang whispered and my mind wandered off. I was suddenly thinking of the night when Sokka made a complete jerk of himself… and the night by the waterfall that followed. It made me smile enough to where Aang had noticed it and questioned me

"Why're you smiling like that?"

"You wouldn't remember but… about a week ago, my brother made a complete jerk out of himself. You were angry and stormed off and I followed you… I found you bending water and air at the same time."

"Both at the same time?" Aang questioned and I nodded, laughing a little

"Yeah, that isn't the extraordinary part… um, you let the water drop and I caught it. You didn't know I was there until then… we sort of had the most romantic night of our lives that night" I muttered, blushing and looking down, a tear escaping my eyes "And it's making me want to cry remembering it"

It was then I had an idea, a kick start. If remembering this brought so much emotion back to me, maybe something as simple as a kiss could solve this. I mean, I kissed him in the morning and he didn't remember but with everything we've been doing, everything he's relearned, maybe a kiss would work.

Though Waterbending and such didn't help, and trying to contact his past lives didn't work out so great… what harm is there to try? I looked back to him and he was just watching me, I swallowed my fears and went for it.

Without warning, pressing my lips strongly to his; he didn't recoil or try to break the embrace like I was afraid he would, he returned the kiss. I broke away softly and rested my forehead against his, closing my eyes and whispering "Please remember… I need you; the world needs you"

There was no answer immediately and my hopes began to him, I didn't want to open my eyes to see, but I felt his breath slow down and steady out.

I risked it and opened my eyes, utterly shocked when I did. His tattoos were glowing, his eyes were glowing, and pulsing for a good several seconds until they finally died down and he fell back onto the ground. His breathe was slow and steady but his eyes were still.

Maybe the kiss worked after all, he hadn't been able to glow before. I conceded to let him rest, I'd be there when he woke and hopefully he would remember. Grabbing our sleeping gear, I moved our stuff over to where he lays, Appa already resting next to Aang. I could tell Appa was worried, but shockingly he seemed to trust me enough to relax… it kind of made me feel good, knowing I had this much trust.

I wiggled Aang into the sleeping bag; the sun was still out but it was setting on the horizon and the sky was a pinkish orange hue. I laid in the sleeping bag next to Aang, not tired at all, just waiting for him; I softly began to hum, without even realizing it. I was humming the song my mother used to sing for me before bed, I let out a long, heavy sigh and curled up next to Aang.

No sooner had I done that, did I feel his arm softly wrap around me. I risked a glance and opened my eyes, his were still closed but they were fluttering weakly before rising slowly. He blinked quickly and repeatedly, taking in his surroundings. I thought he would jump out of the sleeping bag before he noticed me and calmed almost immediately.

"Katara?" I heard him whisper and my heart felt heavy. He didn't whisper my name out of confusion or fear.

"Aang… please tell me it's you" I muttered, failing at fighting the tears I knew would soon escape as I clutched my arm across his chest, my face buried in his shoulder.

"It's me, I'm all here" he whispered and I wanted to faint, but instead I allowed myself to break into a weak sob against his shoulder, this time it was him comforting me… oh, the Irony.

"Oh, Aang!" I exclaimed, gripping tightened and crying into his shirt. His hand running slowly up and down my back as he let me sob a while longer. I slowly stifled my tears and opened my eyes only to meet his, the same loving eyes I had grown so accustomed too; I wanted to cry again but I just lunged forward and kissed him.

He returned to the kiss and as I broke it, I noticed an unmistakable smile on his face.

"How much do you remember of today?" I asked

"Well, that's the weird part, I remember all of today, but it is like second thoughts. All I care about is that the waterbender I put my faith in had enough faith in me" Aang muttered and again, I wanted to slap him

"Stop being like that!" I exclaimed, burying my face in his shoulder again "Do you know what it was like to have you recoil from my touch?!"

Aang's smile faded but I felt his grip tighten around me as he pressed his lips against my forehead, we stayed like that for a few minutes for I felt Aang sigh and begin to speak"

"You know, you questioned me once why I wanted you over some royal noble girl or whatever" Aang muttered, his hand still softly caressing my back "No one else could have, or would have done what you did or are willing to do for me. I wouldn't trade that for anything, I wouldn't trade you for anything"

"Stop talking" I muttered

"Is this going to be a repeat of the last time?" Aang questioned, his teasing nature back despite what I had to go through, I scoffed.

"I sure hope not, I'll just dunk you in a river next time" I muttered, leaning up and kissing him again; he broke the kiss and grinned

"So it is going to be like last time!"

"Just quit talking and kiss me" I muttered and he complied as I knew he would. If I would up and this happened again, I would personally hunt Koh down myself, but for now, I'll savor the victory and make Aang explain it in the morning.

**End Katara's POV**

_Well done, little waterbender, you have passed your trial. Who knew all it would take was a kiss, or maybe it took more. Maybe it was all those things combined or none of them at all, a riddle only I shall ever know. I hope watching them suffer was fun, my little Avatar Spirits, I hope it will teach you not to meddle in wordly affairs past your time, for I could have done so much worse. _

A tattered echo chimed across the Spirit World as Koh moved around his view, laughing at the resolution and knowing it wasn't over yet, there was still more planned, and more to be executed.

_I hope the young couple is up to the task, cause if they're not…_

_**A/N: Sorry that one took longer, hope it was worth the wait. I never intended on making the memory loss more than a chapter, it was just one of the trails I had Koh plan. **_


	21. Return to Ember Island

Return to Ember Island

**Katara's POV**

The night wasn't as peaceful as I had hoped; I ended up waking up every few hours making sure Aang was still Aang. Despite my obsessive actions from the previous day, he was as patient as always… which got annoying sometimes. I'm sure the first time I woke him up he thought it was cute, maybe even the second or third time, but by the morning he had to have been annoyed… but he never showed it.

Constantly made me wonder what I did to deserve him; not to use the overly-used concept or anything but seriously? It always pinged the slightest remnants of guilt in my conscious when I remember all the signs I ignored or pushed aside during our travels.

Even now I wasn't asleep; I was lying with his arms warped around me, our hands interlocked even through his sleep. It was calming, his steady breathe and his warmth, knowing he'd wake up Aang and not someone else. Even feeling safe, I felt scared with the newfound knowledge of what Koh could do; I just wanted to forget this whole trail and go back to being happy.

Gently stroking his hand with my thumb I let out a long and heavy sigh, it must have been noticeable enough to break him from his slumber as it was he who spoke first this time.

"Katara?" he whispered against the back of my neck. Just hearing my name from him made a small smile creep across my lips; not to mention his breathe tickling my neck.

"Aang" I muttered and clenched my hand tighter with his; he felt my uneasiness, I'm sure of it

"You're going to worry yourself to death… I'm here to stay this time" he muttered, returning the clench trying to make me feel more at ease… it worked a little

"I know… it's just, how are we supposed to contend with Koh… look what he put us through, I mean he stole your memory" I exclaimed, clenching my eyes shut

"You know, it's a funny thing" Aang began, pressing closer to me "I know now, Koh doesn't want either of us dead"

"How do you know that?" I retorted quietly

"Well, it was strange. I don't know exactly what happened but when Koh did whatever he did, I could still hear him. Granted, he was tormenting me while you were trying to rekindle me"

"Wait, slow down. How did you know but not know?" I asked, turning my head over, trying to look at him. Much to my surprise, he had leaned up and forward, meeting my lips with a quick kiss before continuing

"I'm not sure, I didn't really know… It's hard to explain. Okay, it's like my spirit was in the Spirit world with Koh, but instead of my body being in a trance, it was awake with only the most basic of memories… that's the easiest way I can put it." Aang muttered, trying his hardest to explain I could tell

"So, you were with Koh that whole time?"

"Yes and no" Aang muttered and I groaned as I looked up at him, him giving me that sheepish smile. "I wasn't aware really but I heard him, he was tormenting me telling me you were giving up and such… not something I want to remember, really"

"Don't then. I don't need to know, I'm just happy your back… but going back, how do you know Koh doesn't want us dead?" I asked

"It is clear to me he has the power he would need to kill either of us. When he took Ummi… Kuruk's fiancé, to the Spirit World, it wasn't on the solstice, just near it. If he really wanted to do us harm, he could have. I think this is more of a… test" Aang muttered, followed shortly by a sigh as I felt him lean back down and rest his head against my shoulders

"A test?" I questioned quietly "So, me bring you back was nothing more than a test? This entire thing is a test…"

"Just a theory" Aang whispered quietly and I nodded softly.

There was a long silence between us, but it was comfortable and I knew he wasn't asleep. His mind was drifting I imagined, mine was too. I was ripped out of my thoughts when he spoke again

"Katara?" I heard him whisper quietly

"Hmm?"

"I love you" He answered softly, kissing in between my shoulder blades, literally sending chills down my spine.

I released his hands and rolled over so that I was facing him and looking him in the eyes. I rested my forehead against his and wrapped my arms around his neck before brushing my lips to his.

"I love you too" I whispered against his lips, I felt him smile as his arms found their way around my waist and pulled us closer.

We stayed like that for a little while as the sun finally left the horizon and started making its way up the sky; we both knew we had to get up and make for Koh's cursed island; we had lost too much time because of his little detour.

Without much words, we got up after exchanging another kiss and packed up the camp. I could tell Appa was happy to leave, being bogged down and worried was not a good combination for the Bison. We loaded Appa up and he took to the skies before Aang had even finished his customary 'Yip Yip.'

It was somewhat interesting, we never used the saddle unless we were carrying more than just us. We both just sat on Appa's head together; Appa didn't seem to mind however. We hadn't even made it out of the Earth Kingdom before Koh decided to do his play of power on Aang, we were hoping to at least make one of the Islands in the Fire Nation by nightfall.

It was a gorgeous stretch of blue as we crossed the ocean with the sun high in the sky now. I always loved crossing the ocean, maybe it was due to being a waterbender but I noticed Aang didn't seem to mind either. I found myself laying back against Appa and just enjoying the wind and the sun as we crossed the ocean. With my eyes shut, my right hand fished out Aang's left and intertwined with it as I lay there, letting the day fly by.

Sure enough, it didn't take long for us to reach an island; well, long in my mind anyways. We were approaching an Island that both of us had very vivid memories of; happier memories, we were approaching Ember Island.

It was unmistakable to us at this point, not a few months ago we had our first real misunderstanding… not that we've had any real ones since. If we weren't on time constraints, I'd say we stay for a while but we couldn't stay more than a night. But on the plus side, Aang didn't have to hide his identity anymore; he could walk openly as the Avatar.

We decided we may as well use a familiar location, hopefully Zuko wouldn't mind us using his lodge for the evening; knowing him, he wouldn't. Aang set Appa down and we downloaded Appa's saddle, we wouldn't be here for more than a night, but Aang still liked Appa to be comfortable.

Seeing as it was still daylight, I had an idea.

"Want to go into town and get something real to eat?" I suggested and Aang's eyes sparked at the idea

"Of course!" Aang exclaimed and gripped my hand as we walked down the familiar beachpath

"What if we get crowded?" I muttered, suddenly having second thoughts

"That's the second reason I am holding your hand, let everyone know the Avatar has a date" Aang smiled and I'm sure I was blushing before a question popped in my head

"The second reason? And the first would be?"

Aang stopped, his other hand grabbing mine as he quickly leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, his growing boldness made me feel faint as I happily returned his gesture. He pulled away slowly with that same goofy grin.

"The first being that I love you and genuinely enjoy your presence" Aang stated matter-of-fact and all I could do was smile as I tightened my hand around his, him catching my meaning as he leaned in for a kiss once more.

We found ourselves walking into town as the sun was meeting the horizon, and we hadn't taken five steps in before someone shouted the arrival of the Avatar and a crowd was beginning to form. I glanced at Aang and he gave me an apologetic smile as I rolled my eyes but smiled anyways.

We made our way through the forming crowd, doing our best to ignore the populace as they all tried to tear me and Aang apart. Though something did make both of us stop, the sound of a familiar voice to our right.

"Kuzon?" I heard the small voice from the side and both Aang and I looked in disbelief.

Sure enough, standing about five feet from us was On Ji from that fire nation school on one of the other islands. She nodded towards us and lead us around a corner so we could talk without the crowd, both of us genuinely shocked to find her here.

"What are you doing on Ember Island, On Ji?" Aang questioned as she smiled and shrugged

"Family is on vacation and wanted to see some people called The Ember Island Players" she answered and I scoffed, catching her eye

"They aren't that great" I muttered and Aang shot me an apologetic look, neither of us having soon forgotten the mishap we had.

"That's what I've been hearing too, but my parents are making me go" she sighed and looked to Aang

"I won't have to worry about Hide coming in and trying to fight me today will I?" Aang teased and though I didn't catch the reference, On Ji did.

"Oh him, no. He was my 'self-proclaimed' boyfriend, I never could stand him" she muttered and it was then I remembered; Hide was the one who brought the Headmaster in on Aang's dance party. I saw On Ji's eyes glance between me, Aang and our hands which had never been broken.

"I've never met you before… you're Kuzon's… girlfriend?" she muttered and I couldn't help but snicker as Aang answered for me

"Actually, On Ji, my real name is Aang as I'm sure you've heard… sorry about having lied about it but I was a fugitive… and yes, this is Katara, my girlfriend" Aang said happily and I smiled at his happiness about being able to say that

"I remember you, from when the two of you did that spectacular dance. It's nice to meet your formally, Katara" On Ji said, extending a hand which I took, smiling

"It wasn't a real dance" I muttered and Aang interrupted me

"Actually, it was. Katara is being modest" Aang lied and I scowled but forced a smile anyways "Funny running into you here though"

"Yeah, I'll bet. Trust me, I didn't expect to run into you after your guys' disappearing act after the dance, especially not here." On Ji said, I felt a ting of something on the edge of her words, but I wouldn't push it.

"Yeah… sorry about that"

"It's okay, I get it, you guys had to run to avoid the Fire Nation to win the war. Could've said bye or something" On Ji muttered and it was then I caught her meaning; she liked Aang.

Even with my possessiveness, I wasn't worried. It was a crush that Aang didn't share, and I wouldn't make our second visit to this Island the start of another misunderstanding, especially with Koh watching.

"I would've but that Headmaster was out for me. Besides you all covered my escape with the headbands" Aang answered and she shrugged

"You brought fun to our school, it was something most of us had never experienced." She stated, turning towards me "You're a lucky girl"

My tongue caught my throat as I didn't know how to answer, Aang saved me though.

"No, I'm the lucky one. I could never ask for a better girlfriend than her" Aang stated as his hand tightened on mine, I smiled but could feel her face drop.

It was strange, I hated seeing her like this over Aang but at the same time, I was so happy Aang was so enthusiastic about being with me. At least I knew I had nothing to worry about save my own jealousy.

"Yeah well… it was nice seeing you again, my parents are probably looking for me" On Ji muttered and began to move off.

"Aang, stay here" I whispered and quickly rounded the corner to catch her. Sure enough she was sitting on the ground; I sat down next to her quietly.

"What do you want?" She muttered

"I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm not… Aang is an amazing guy who I would not trade for anything… I know you like him" I muttered and she looked over to me

"No, it's okay. I can tell how happy he is, he is one in a million but I do think he'll be happiest with you" She answered softly and I smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. I stood up and offered her my hand, which she took as she stood

"Sorry about the bitterness of before. You're alright, Katara" she said, smiling "But I seriously need to go now, the play is supposed to begin in ten minutes" She said, taking off running towards the theatre.

I was smiling as she took off, I turned around and rerounded the corner to find Aang sitting against a tree, staring at the setting sun.

"What was that about?" He questioned as I sat next to him

"Girl stuff" I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder

"Did this girl stuff involve me? Cause if it did, it is totally my business" Aang teased and I rolled my eyes

"Be quiet and enjoy the sunset" I muttered and felt him turn, facing me. I looked up and found him looking softly at me

"I will under one condition" he muttered

"Oh, setting terms now?" I teased as he smiled, placing his forehead against mine

"Promise me you'll never get jealous over other girls, cause none of them mean anything to me compared to how much you mean to me" Aang said softly and I smiled but shook my head

"Can't promise never but I'll try; Promise me you'll never get jealous over any guys who try to fawn over me" I teased, smiling and biting back a laugh

"Guys fawning over you, nah. They're too afraid of your all-powerful boyfriend" He retorted and, yet again, I rolled my eyes and leaned up, kissing him.

"My all powerful boyfriend who would totally get his butt kicked in a water duel against me" I whispered agaisnst his lips and felt him sigh in playful annoyance

"I wouldn't fight you, I'd just allow you to win" he said playfully and I really wanted to dump the ocean on him for that comment. He paused and looked at me before adding "I'm going to pay for that later, aren't I?"

I smiled and nodded "Possibly. I make you swim later"

"I don't swim, water just wants to be around me" He muttered as I laughed at his comments

"You're impossible!" I groan, still smiling

"Not impossible, you've figured me out" he whispered before pressing his lips to mine softly once more. I caved and let him have his way for the moment, thoughts of dinner totally scrapped at the moment as we just enjoyed the sunset.

He parted from my lips a minute later, annoyingly leaving me wanted more as I groaned.

"I hate it when you do that" I scowl and he just plays dumb and smiles

"Do what?"

"Don't even start with me Mister Naïve Little Airbender" I muttered

"I would never, Sifu Katara" he answered "So, about dinner"

"Honestly, I'm happy just sitting here with you." I muttered quietly with my eyes shut, my head finding its normal resting place on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around my waist

"I am too, but we are just behind a building, if you just want to be together, shouldn't we go to the lodge or the beach or something?" Aang questioned as I sighed

"You think to much sometimes, just enjoy the moment with me" I muttered and he didn't need to be told twice as I felt his shoulder shift, my back still against the tree but no longer resting against his shoulder. My eyes were still shut as I felt his lips on mine once again, this time not breaking away so quickly.

It didn't take long before I felt his tongue gently brush across my lower lip, begging for access with I happily complied. It had been awhile since we kissed like this, I loved every second of it as our tongues danced and explored each other's mouths gently. My eyes remaining shut for the duration but I felt Aang's arm around my hip, my left arm pressed against the grass as my right hand found his, which was also pressed against the grass.

No sooner had On Ji greeted us, had she been almost completely forgotten by both of us as we continued our dance. The orange pinkish hue of the sky only adding to the passion and love of the moment I so desired him to enjoy.

He always wanted to overthink and be cautious, what was wrong with enjoying the moment? Nothing as he found out as we stayed, lip-locked for a fair amount of time. No one disturbed us as we found the tree to be lacking.

Boldness from Aang as he lifted me from the tree and we both found ourselves laying on the grass, our lips never breaking the lock, but now my arms had found their way around his neck and his around my waist. I never wanted to moment to end but like all great things, they end… just not yet.


	22. Nightfall at Ember Island

_**A/N: So my plan got scrapped and this will most likely be my last chapter before my surgery, and with it being Eye Surgery who knows when I'll be able to look at a computer screen again (they say no more than a week but who knows; and that is while wearing sunglasses indoors, oh the irony).**_

_**With that in mind, this is going to be extra fluff =], and yes, I know with Koh looming over them, how could anyone be like that. Well, that's sort of the idea (which I'll explain when they actually meet Koh face-to-…many-faces.)**_

_**As always, I love all the reviews I get (even if I don't reply to them all in a timely manner), show some love! Now onto Chapter 22 (I had no idea I'd make it go this far .)**_

Nightfall at Ember Island

**Katara's POV**

"So, I guess our plans for dinner our scrapped" I whispered softly as I lay on my side, facing him. The sun having set a little while ago, but the orange pinkish hue was still visibly seen fighting off the dark night sky.

"Hmm." Aang murmured, his right hand tracing my cheek "Well if you're that hungry, I know the restaurants are still open" he said quietly and I just smiled and closed my eyes

"Not really hungry enough to get up" I responded and suddenly let out a small laugh, opening my eyes to see him looking at me questioningly. "Here we are, lying on the grass, enjoying the moment… behind a random building."

Aang looked over my head to the back of the building, then at the other buildings around us before snickering himself "I guess it is kinda weird, imagine if the shopkeeper had to drop some trash and found us like this"

"Ugh" I exclaimed "that'd draw more attention than I'd care for right now" I muttered, shooting a sideways glance at the grass.

I would say it shocked me, but by this point it didn't surprise me as I felt Aang's lips on mine once again that night; and I melted into the kiss until a very weird thought popped in my head…

"How do you do that" I muttered and not letting him question me before continuing. "We have a Spirit who is trying to test us, we have a deadline to get to his freaky island… and here we are lying on the grass behind a building… lip-locked." I muttered, blushing slightly but still trying to sound serious.

Aang just smiled and nodded as his hand found mine and pulled it up to his chest, he clenched it strongly. "This may sound weird, Katara, but remember when King Bumi gave me those deadly trials that made me think outside of the box?" Aang asked and I nodded, remembering being encased by… rock candy.

"Well I think this trial is similar, not to the same degree by any means but I still think that there is a curveball Koh is waiting to throw that doesn't end with either of us losing our faces"

"So you think he is putting us through all of this without malicious intent? From what you've told me of Koh that doesn't seem logical… plus he did sort of threaten us quite… persuasively." I muttered, shivering at the thought of the dream Koh walked in on.

"I really can't explain it, but if he wanted to do damage, he could have done it, we're getting closer to the solstice and he did play mesh with my head for a day…" Aang whispered and my eyes narrowed

"Exactly, how do you think he does not have mal intent?"

"He could've done much worse… just trust me on that one." Aang muttered and I bit my tongue. I just really wanted this whole thing to be done; I wanted to truly enjoy my time with Aang without the pressures of some Spirit Monster.

"Aang?" I muttered, clenching his hand tighter

"Katara"

"When this is done, when we're free from Koh's torment… I want us to go back to that waterfall" I said, changing the subject somewhat to something of a happier tone.

"I'd like that… I had planned on taking us back there someday. But what about the rest of the group?" Aang questioned and I silenced him by kissing him on the lips

"We'll just tell them our journey took a little longer than expected, plus we never even told them what we were doing… I'm actually surprised we didn't get that much resistance with it all."

"I bet Zuko hates me right now" Aang muttered and I laughed softly before kissing his nose

"Oh yes, I'm sure Zuko wants to have the attention of a Spirit Monster who plays with people's heads versus a handful of old councilmen." I teased and Aang rolled his eyes playfully

"You underestimate old councilmen, though they aren't as scary as Koh, they are way worse however" Aang sighed and I just shrugged before wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer

"Hey I have an idea, let's go to the beach by the beach house" I suggested and Aang's eyes sparkled

"I'd love too, plus we wouldn't have to stay behind this building anymore, it is getting increasingly weird." Aang conceded and we both laughed quietly as we went to get up. Looking around the corner of the alley we had entered for signs of life, we made our escape. No one really paid attention to us but a few people casted us quizzical glances when they say a pair of teenagers leaving from behind a building… the implication not withheld.

We made our way down the little market and left quickly, going to the normal route back to the beach house only going down the ever familiar fork towards the beach.

"You know, this is where I remember chasing after you after that… play ended" I muttered and Aang's head fell

"I'm sorry" he muttered

"Well, I did find you… sort of"

"Then why didn't you…?"

"When I was about to go onto the beach, you sort of… flew away. It was very hard for me to watch" I admitted and Aang sighed heavily, I stopped. "Aang, it is in the past, we're together and happy and that is all that matters to me, alright?" I said and he let out a weak smile before we continued down the path.

It was turning into a gorgeous night, the hue from the sun had since vanished from the sky and the stars and moon were ever present, lighting our way down the path. The moon wasn't as full as it had been but with us so close to the solstice, she was still dominating the sky.

We reached the beach after a few minutes and it was empty save the sand and the tide; the waves gently crashing against the sand as they withdrew and fell again. The star and moonlight glistening off the water… why was it I never noticed any of these things before but when I'm with Aang it all just becomes more apparent?

I shot a sideways glance at Aang and he was mesmerized by the view of the ocean, I'll admit it was very spectacular this evening; to think we almost spent it inside some dingy restaurant. I squeezed Aang's hand, snapping him out of his trance as he looked to me.

"Come on" I said, smiling as I took us closer to the beach, the tide now rushing over our ankles as I released Aang's hand. "Watch this"

Recounting a move I pulled on Zuko back at the Northern Water Tribe, I whipped my arms in a circular motion, creating a sphere of moving water that was dousing itself. I bit my lip as I tried my hardest to focus the currents to make more of a shape than a sphere, I'll admit it was a pretty weak attempt but I was able to round out the tips enough to make something of the vaguest resemblance to a heart.

I shot a sideways glance at Aang who was watching me with a big grin on his face, it almost made me lose my concentration as I regained it. Suddenly, I remembered a promise I made him earlier this evening… now would be as good a time as any.

Aang didn't notice as I began moving my water 'heart' closer to him but when he did it was too late as I had it engulf him completely. He was taking completely by surprise as he flopped around like a fish in the current I created, though he quickly recovered and just balled up… smiling, as he rode the current in my water trap.

I quickly submerged the heart but kept it in its shape so that he wouldn't escape, I was rather proud of myself until Aang popped up next to me with the biggest grin ever.

"Was that the swimming lesson you promised?" He teased and I scoffed, releasing my current underwater

"How did you get out?" I scowled

"Avatar's secret" Aang declared, holding up a finger and closing his eyes. He declared war with this notion as I talked him to the water

"No secrets from me, not even Avatar ones" I declared, pinning his arms to the sand, him still smiling

"You've forgotten one thing" Aang muttered and I cocked my head in confusion

"What's that?" I asked, still holding his wrists to the ground. He didn't answer, all he did was take a breath of air and my eyes widened as I felt the tide smack into us. Both of us flopping like a fish for a moment as the tide pushed us further up the beach a tad, Aang finally releasing his breathe to unrestrained laughter.

"Oh shut up" I muttered, trying my best to feign anger. Aang closed his mouth, still wearing his blasted smile and got up, walking over to me; he offered me his hand and helped me up before kissing me without a second thought. It was quick, too quick.

"Don't think that makes up for anything" I whispered

"Technically, you started it, and technically, I didn't do anything, that was all Yue" Aang stated quietly and I just rolled my eyes

"And technically…" I stopped thinking of a comeback as he just looked in my eyes… still smiling.

"Hmm?" He questioned and I shook my head before pressing my lips to his

"And technically you would still lose in a duel" I muttered

"Well, we're here, dare you challenge the Avatar to a Waterbending duel, Sifu Katara?"

"Since I taught the Avatar most of his moves, yes, I dare!" I declared and we broke apart, standing in the tide and pulling up a water bending stance.

"Don't you dare go easy on me, Aang" I ordered and he shrugged, it was then I launched my first salvo.

A water whip to his right leg, the action caught him off guard as it pulled him back and he landed on his back. He quickly recovered and sent a small wave at me with a kick as he stood. I split the wave in a instance and he was gone, or was he. I whiplashed to my right and sure enough, he had submerged and came up just in time to be smacked by my whip.

He created a small reverse whirlpool and rode it like a tornado coming towards me before I brought the water down, slamming him into the currents.

"I said don't go easy on me!" I yelled and regretted it instantly as he resurfaced right behind me, bringing a sphere of water with him that engulfed us both. He quickly froze the water around us and I couldn't even flick my wrist to move.

He was pulling the move I used on Azula, keep trick I thought but I was helpless for the moment, mustering my bending to break free. Aang had unfrozen enough for him to circle around me, he was now facing me and unfroze just enough so that he could kiss me on the lips.

The sphere shattered and he blasted back and landed a few feet from me, smiling.

"Pretty slick" I muttered and he snickered and shrugged. I sighed and fell out of stance and motioned for him to come next to me. He complied and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, returning the favor I suppose.

"I thought we were dueling" he muttered against my lips and I shook my head

"I thought we were too until you flash froze me and kissed me." I answered quietly, resting my forehead on his. His hands found my hips as my arms remained around his neck, now we were just swaying with the tide.

"Eh, I thought it'd be a nice touch, always wanted to try that on you" Aang muttered "I was sure you would've broken out before I got the chance"

I shrugged "I was about too but then I was caught off guard"

"That first whip caught me off guard"

"I don't want to hear it, Mr. Avatar" I muttered with a smile and Aang closed his eyes

"I may be the Avatar, but that is just a title… I'm just Aang to you" he said softly and I pecked him on the lips

"And I never want you to be more. The world needs you and I need you"

"So by your reasoning, the world needs you because I need you?"

"Eh, that's stretching it" I mutter but he just smiled

"It was a fun duel" he whispered and I scoffed again

"It lasted like two minutes, us like this lasted longer than the duel" I answered, biting my lower lip as I looked at him

"I'm okay with that"

"You better be"

We stayed like that for a while; I'm not even sure how long. His hands resting on my hips and my arms wrapped around his neck as we swayed with the tide, back and forth; our foreheads resting upon the other until I felt him shift.

He closed the gap between us again and we kissed for the hundredth time that night, only this one we didn't break immediately as I beat him too the punch, running my tongue across his lower lip and being granted without hesitation. Our tongues danced and our grip around each other tightened, if I didn't know better, I'd say the moon got bluer but I was too lost in the moment to care.

We stayed like that for a bit, standing in the tide, lip locked until we finally needed air and we reluctantly broke apart.

"We should get back to the beach house" Aang muttered and I gave a sad smile but nodded as we reluctantly broke apart completely. His hand instantly finding mine as we slowly made our way up to the beach house.

It didn't take us long to get there and find Appa, sprawled on his back snoring. The sight made both of us snicker as we quietly passed him and went inside to the room I had when we stayed there last. Our cloths were drenched but with both of us being water benders (and him being an air bender) we made quick work of that.

It was strange, this time I didn't have a second thought about undressing in front of him, I mean, we still had our undergarments (and those weren't coming off); but I did have to waterbend the water out of them before laying down.

Aang was, once again, already ready. Completely dried off and laying down; I want to say he was watching me but I am pretty sure he made an effort to avoid being seen doing so. I climbed in next to him and laid on my back, my left hand finding his right as I grasped it and pulled it up closer to our chests. We were both staring at the ceiling with goofy grins plastered on our faces; or mine anyways.

I shot him a sideways glance and he was studying the curves of the ceiling before glancing to me.

"Yep" Aang muttered and I rolled my head over, looking at him before he continued. "I love you" he finished

"Oh, and you're just now figuring this out?" I muttered

"Nope, but every day it just… I don't know, gets stronger I suppose"

"Are you getting too attached, Mr Avatar?" I teased and he shrugged

"According to Koh, yes. According to the old councilmen, I assume yes. According to Roku and Kuruk, No. According to me, No. So I'll believe me and my past lives on that one" Aang muttered and I rolled onto my side, throwing my right arm over his chest and snuggling up closer to him

"I hope you made the right choice then" I teased

He rolled onto his side and kissed me again before smiling and nodding "I know I did. I'm a very different type of Avatar"

"A goofy one?"

"You call it goofiness, I call it having fun" Aang reasoned and I shrugged but smiled

"And I call it adorable"

"What am I, a pet!?" he teased and I moved my hand up and patted his arrow

"Not really" I muttered before kissing him on the lips softly "I don't think I'd do that to any pet"

"Hmm" Aang muttered as he smiled with his eyes closed, he let out a long sigh before opening his eyes

"You know… whatever his reasons, I am kind of happy Koh made us go on this little trail of his…" Aang muttered and my eyes widened in confusion

"How can you think that?" I questioned and he just smiled

"It has given me the excuse I've been looking for to spend more time with you without Sokka or anyone around… I mean, if Sokka could've seen half of how we've been in these past few days, he would have definitely tried to kill me, even if he accepts us or not" Aang muttered and I couldn't help but laugh

"That's probably true. Well I can promise Sokka would never do anything" I promised and Aang looked confused so I answered him before he questioned me. "Well if he did anything to you, I would freeze him in an ice sphere as big as the one we found you in."

"That's a bit extreme" Aang muttered and I shrugged

"Eh, maybe. I'm sure Suki would chip him out eventually" I reasoned and Aang laughed before stroking my cheek, brushing the hair back behind my ears.

"I wouldn't ever want to come between you and your family"

"But, my family as accepted you. Well, my dad has and he can keep my over-protective brother in line. Plus Sokka trusts you and me… he just, at this point, doesn't want to see any of it"

"Any of this?" Aang muttered before he very gently closed the gap between our lips again, not pressuring the kiss, our lips were barely even making contact before he pulled back… leaving me wanting more, oh I hated it when he did that.

"Yeah" I muttered, surprisingly out of breath, I guess I held my breath during that. "Any of that…"

I decided to get what I wanted and pressed my lips to his and he gave in to the more passionate kiss I desired. It was like all the other ones we shared, but each of them meant something extraordinary and something I'd always fight for. I know my mother would approve of Aang too.


	23. Tendril Island

_**A/N: Here we go, I almost thought of finishing and posting this prior to my surgery but well, you'll see why I decided against it.**_

Tendril Island

**Katara's POV**

Night turned to day calmly and without interruptions, no nightmares, no random encounters during the night; just me waking up next to Aang like I wanted. It would be a long day; the Island Koh told us to go to, his Tendril Island was now only a half-days travel away which somewhat shocked me.

He had told us to prepare for a roughly two week journey even though the island itself was only a week out from Ba Sing Se. He had predicted the stops, he predicted his intervention, it is almost as though he planned everything because in the end, we would be arriving at the Island after twelve days of travel, just like he had suggested.

It worried me to say the least, on top of my knowledge of the ever growing danger, the time of the year was also extremely apparent; it was very near the winter solstice, Koh's limitations would be few at this stage, but as long as we didn't fall into the Spirit World, we could still bend and fight… though the thought of having to fight still scared me.

How do you fight something with a face of steel, how do you fight off something that can take your face like a mask it wears to a ball and leave you empty… I just don't know.

Luckily my doubts were often laid to rest quickly, all I had to do was look at Aang whose confidence was beaming; I'm not sure what it was but he had no fear or he was extremely good at hiding it, either way it was motivational.

Of course, there were those moments when his façade faltered and I could see the look in his eyes; he really wasn't sure how this was going to play out. He never said it, I never said it but we both knew this was going to be… interesting to say the least.

We left Ember Island early morning, a few hours past dawn. Aang had gone to tend to Appa and make sure he was ready for whatever would come… or rather, whatever he could prepare for. I went to the market to get last minute supplies, we'd most likely stop at Ember Island on our way back but still, having provisions has proven to be extremely useful in the past, and most of ours were gone.

The market was dead, almost no souls in site besides the stall vendors who were setting shop for the day, I doubt they expected business right after daybreak but they still welcomed my requests and I was able to quickly gather what we needed, it was then I ran into someone I didn't expect to see again, at least not so soon.

"Katara" I heard from behind me, the voice was soft and quiet and as I turned, my eyes met On Ji's, she looked downcast.

"On Ji? Are you okay?"

"You could say that, I woke up earlier than I wanted and came here to pass the time; that was when I saw you. Are you okay? You don't have the same attitude you had last night."

I bit my tongue, had my distress been so apparent? I couldn't tell her the truth if even a slice of Koh's threat held any merit, especially being separated from Aang, I wouldn't risk either of us. But what could I tell her?

"Oh, Um, yeah I'm fine, just a lot on my mind" I sputtered, doing my best to fake a smile, she must've seen through it.

"Call it a female's intuition, but something isn't right and you're not being straight up with me. Does it have to do with Aang?" she asked stoutly, it seems she was still very… um, interested, I guess, but this I could answer.

"You could say that, nothing bad I promise, just some things are starting to worry me" I admitted, trying to skirt around the truth to the best of my ability, she just stared at me with half-lidded 'i-know-your-lying' look on her face.

"Why won't you be straight up with me?"

"I can't, just trust me. Aang and I have something we have to do, and it is starting to worry us both. We couldn't tell anyone anything about it, and I'm sorry, but you can't know either." I stated, looking back to her as she looked down.

"Whatever it is, I hope you two get through it. Maybe the next time I see you, you'll be able to talk about it. Just know that whatever it is, I know you two will be fine, so cheer up" On Ji stated, now doing her best to fake her own smile.

I admit, it was a little touching as I didn't reply immediately; I just grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a quick hug. "Thanks, that means a lot." I admitted as we broke.

"Well, I've got to get back to it" I muttered, picking up the supplies and smiling to her as I walked back down the road

It didn't take me long to make it back to the beach house, though Aang nor Appa were there. For a quick instant my heart was in my throat, thinking he had run off like he did after he woke up on the Fire Nation ship. But then my brain kicked in and I remembered Aang said he was taking Appa to the beach to wait for me there.

I gathered what little he didn't and moved to the beach, sure enough, there they were. Aang was sitting onto of Appa just staring in the direction we would be traveling, it was a clear day so travel would be good… at least the actual travelling part would be.

He quickly realized I was walking up and airbended himself off the saddle, moving to me.

"Let me help" he offered, taking two of the three bags I was carrying.

"Aang, I can carry stuff you know"

"True, but I can as well, share the workload" He responded, smiling as I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

He airbended himself up to Appa and dropped the bags off before coming back down, instead of taking the bag from me, he picked me up and airbended us onto the saddle.

"Figured that would be quicker" he teased

"Uh huh, you ready for this?" I asked, my voice trailing off and Aang caught what I meant. His eyes met mine, then shifted downward towards the saddle as he sighed

"I sure hope so. I kind of want to call on the Avatars for any other advice but…"

"But?"

"Well, considering what Koh did to me a few days back, I figured it best to not involve them anymore, I don't want to trigger that again" He muttered and I moved next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder

"Well, even if you did, I'd bring you back just like last time" I stated with a grin and that seemed to lighten his mood as he leaned in and kissed me gently before pulling back.

"Thanks Katara" he smiled and got up, moving towards Appa's reigns, with me following. Being the only two on Appa, it made no sense for me to sit up on the saddle alone, so I never did.. Heck even before I was spending more time with Aang on Appa's head.

Aang told Appa to take off and soon enough we were soaring into the sky, Ember Island once again behind us. We knew the flight wasn't going to be as long as the others, we should arrive at the Island just a little past midday, so we spent the time doing our best to prepare; which meant talking it out.

"I still think it was interesting Koh told us one way was two weeks" I muttered and Aang shot a quizzical glance at me

"It was two weeks, well, ten days or so but still, that's pretty close."

"Yeah, but that was including our two-day sidetrack when he played with your head. Or our early stop at Ember Island. Had we pushed it like we did during the war, it wouldn't have taken a week." I stated and Aang's eyes suddenly filled with thought.

"You're suggesting Koh planned most of this out, even the messing with my head?"

"I think he expected us to take longer, to be honest. I think he would've messed with one of us regardless of bringing the other Avatars in or not; it's like this whole thing was… I don't know, planned out." I trailed off near the end but Aang caught was I was saying. Koh was definitely playing with us at this point, and as much as it scared me, I couldn't wait to find out what he wanted when we did arrive.

"That's pretty major… It still makes me wonder. I know Koh said he was doing this for 'the good of the world'" Aang begun, with a hint of sarcasm near the end "And he kept mentioned me turning into Kuruk."

"Kuruk was strong though"

"Yes, but he told me himself before he was a 'go-with-the-flow' Avatar. Letting problems solve themselves, which Koh later told me ended up working out, but was in contradiction with what the Avatar was so"

"So he took Ummi"

"Right. Now he says he sees the same potential in me, because of you. Which is weird, because to me, you are not a weakness but rather, a strength" Aang said

"What do you mean?"

"The guru made me realize that the grief I felt for the loss of my people, the loss of their love was never lost, just reborn with you. I drive on that… I can understand what Koh means but still." Aang finished, glancing to me.

"I love you too, Aang" I smiled. We didn't talk for a little bit, just gazing out at open sea, the Island was still a few hours out and an increasing sense of trepidation started seeping in, Aang almost made me jump when he spoke next.

"I'm actually a little surprised Koh hasn't talked to us or anything since he messed with me head." Aang muttered, his eyes still gazing out to see but they weren't really looking.

"I bet he's been watching us the whole time, we're so close to the solstice now" I murmured, the same foreboding look on my face.

"It is closer, I can feel it. I bet that had to do with why he said it'd take two weeks, if it had we'd probably arrive on the solstice and then, well who knows what would happen if Koh decided to cross over." Aang answered and my hand found his

"Hei Bei was able to cross over before the solstice" Aang continued, returning my grip "And able to do damage. Who knows what Koh has planned besides him." He sighed and closed his eyes

"We'll get through it Aang, we beat Ozai and Azula, the whole Fire Nation War was ended due to you. We can handle this" I stated in an effort to cheer him up, it worked halfway

"I beat Ozai, you beat Azula"

"Well, in Zuko's defense, he probably could have had he not been shot trying to save me. But that is in the past" I said, granted, it was in the recent past but we had much more pressing matters to attend too. Koh's Island was in sight.

"Aang" I whispered, my eyes locked on the Island adrift in the ocean, no other bodies of land around it. It was still far enough out that we couldn't really identify any landmarks or anything on the Island, it looked like a black spot. His gaze followed mine and when he spotted it, his breathe hitched.

"That's the place, it doesn't feel natural."

"What do you mean" I asked, looking at the Island, we were still a bit out but it was getting bigger and soon enough I could see what he meant

"Nature has its own energy, an aura that is pretty easy to pick up on; but this place, it's devoid of it." Aang muttered, I felt his grip tighten and sure enough, the Island soon was close enough for us to make out distinctive marks.

"It looks wrong" I muttered

"No…" Aang said quietly "It looks almost exactly like Koh's lair in the Spirit world" he finished and my eyes shot to him

"In the spirit world, his lair was like an upside down tree, the roots extending into the sky and the branches into the earth. There was murky water and a hole that lead down into the bowls of the tree. It was dank and dark and there was no signs of life there besides two things" Aang stopped for a second, and I almost wanted to ask him more; but he continued

"Remember when I said Koh was a Face Stealing demon?" he asked and I nodded, still transfixed on him

"Well, there was a baboon that was sitting outside his lair, it startled me but I was quickly relieved to see it… then I was just as quickly filled fear" Aang said "The baboon turned to face me and his face; his nose, eyes, mouth were all gone. Like someone just erased it."

"That's horrifying" I whispered, my gaze trailing back to the ever growing Island

"Yeah, there was something else as well. In his realm, I guess, there was a giant Spirit World that roamed around his lair; I don't know what it was or what its purpose was but it was there. It saw me, watched me enter and exit, it was strange. Luckily I'm fairly certain that spirit beast can't leave the Spirit world" Aang said, trying to add a bit of humor with his last comment… it wasn't working.

"What about inside the lair?" I hesitated to ask

"Well, I told you about Koh, and you've met him yourself. His lair was dark, dank and… cold. It wasn't a happy place to say the least" Aang muttered "And if this is going to be anything like that, we have to be careful. I don't know if I believed what Koh said about stealing emotionless faces so when we meet, steel yourself." Aang warned me and I nodded

"He will try to make us jump or something I imagine, just keep calm and it will be fine."

"I'll be fine" I said shortly after releasing a long held breath. This was going to be interesting…

The Island was now close and we could see everything. Just as Aang had said, it looked devoid of life, and in the center was a enormous tree that looked upside down, and even from the air we could make out a menacing black spot that was an entrance.

The Island was very small, and there was a platform right on the shore that almost looked designed for Appa to land on, so we did. We dismounted carefully, checking our surroundings and being as careful as possible. We left the supplies on Appa and began the short trek to the center of the Island.

True enough, there was no wolf of faceless baboon, but the mere presence of the place felt… uninviting. The roots… tree-branches, which were sticking form the ground, looked dried and dead, the soil was dry; there wasn't a hint of water on the mainland.

We slowly trekked up the path towards the center of the giant tree, and when we finally got to the entrance, my heart almost stopped.

The entrance was possibly the most… horrifying thing I've ever seen. It was a dark hole at the base of the tree, you couldn't see more than a foot inside, even with it being midday. And the slope downward made it seem unusually narrow and long, my face twitched and I gripped Aang's hand tightly. He returned the grip and let out a long sigh.

"Remember, show no emotion, stay calm and level headed… We're going in" he said quietly and I nodded, doing my best to steel my face from emotions as we slowly descended down the path. We were at the mouth of the entrance and just as we stepped in, I swear I saw the sky go from blue to orange, but we were inside the tree now.

We weren't a few feet inside before I felt a very cold chill down my spine, it almost made me shiver but I regained my composure. Aang looked solid, his face uncompromising; having faced Koh before, I supposed he knew how to handle it.

"Did it feel like this the first time?" I whispered and he nodded

"Sort of, this has more of a… presence than the first time I was here in the Spirit World." He answered quietly. It was then we heard the tatter that haunted our dreams; the quiet tap-tap that echoed in the lair.

Koh knew we were there, and he was inside with us. It was far too dark to see anything and the light from the outside did not penetrate more than a few feet inside the cave. There was an eerie blue light that seemed to light up a small portion of the area but only enough to see shadows.

We heard the tap-tap, it sounded like it was everywhere and nowhere, it echoed throughout the area quietly but loudly.

"We're not going any further" Aang whispered "Koh met me at about this spot, just stay calm"

I nodded and bit my lip but closed my eyes and breathed. I heard the tatter, it felt like it was never ending, like Koh was playing on our fears, it was unnerving how much of a presence he had.

Even in my dream, I didn't feel anything like this, if anything in the dream it was a lack of feeling but here… here I felt like I was being weighed down on by crushing gravity; or sheer force, I couldn't say.

It was even a little harder to breathe but something knocked me out of my train of thought. It was Aang, his grip on my hand tightened and released two times, it wasn't the sort of quick grip, it was a warning.

My eyes opened and my heart almost stopped again as I felt my face about to contort with fear; I had enough willpower to control it, but only barely.

There, not a few feet in front of me, was Koh. His face that of his well-known mask; it was gazing directly at me through the shadows and even being so close, I could only see the blue and white of the mask; nothing else.

"Hello, young ones" his voice whispered and an eerie smiled curved on his lips; I've don't think I've known true fear until this moment.


	24. Revelation

_**A/N: This is where Koh changes from the terror to the teacher.**_

Revelation

**Katara's POV**

The shiver down my spine was unmistakable; as was the heavy pressure I was beginning to feel under this presence. I had no idea that it would be so surreal, I don't think Aang knew either. My face was steeled as best as I could control as I glanced at his face and it looked like he was trying just as hard to remain composure.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk" Koh's whisper echoed around us as his face receded back into the shadows "It is impolite to not even greet me"

"Why did you call us here?" Aang asked solidly, his face and voice far more determined and solid than I think I could have been, but he has met Koh a couple of times in the past.

"Hehehe" his voice echoed as a face appeared over my left shoulder; it was Ummi's and I found my hand gripping Aang's far more tightly as he weighed over me. He wasn't look at me so much as looking ahead, as if at a ghost.

"First things first, young Avatar. How was your travel?" Koh asked as he snaked forward and then around us both. The tatter of his legs were sending chills down my spine.

"You know how, Koh."

"Yes, but do you?" Koh questioned quickly, his face changing to the baboon as he bum-rushed Aang and met him face to face. The mere action almost made me jump but Aang was as solid as ever, his eyes half-lidded as if forcing himself into a trance.

"What do you mean? You called us here to test us, didn't you? Why are you skirting around that now?" Aang questioned, I could tell there was rising irritation followed closely by fear, and his grip was tightening.

Koh didn't answer, not immediately anyways. I imagine it was something of a Sigh to the spirit but it moved back into the shadows and we heard him tatter. The eerie sense that he was somehow all around us still weighing heavily on me as I did my best to remain calm.

It was then Koh returned, his face had changed back to the blue and white of the mask; he slowly circled us then stopped, his face hovering in between our heads as if he was looking out ahead, the stench was horrible.

"Look." He whispered and even his voice gave out a horrible pressure; the kind of which you know you should move, but can't either out of fear or anticipation, mine was out of fear. Both of our eyes looked forward into the abyss of shadows and suddenly, a florescent purplish hue appeared in the form of a circle; it was of Aang and me.

It showed us lying under a tree; Aang's shoulders and head resting on the slant with my right arm over to his left shoulder, across his chest. His right arm was around my waist and his left was resting on his chest, near my head. My head was resting on his chest and both of our eyes were closed but an un-doubtable smile was on both of our faces, that was when I looked up and kissed him. It showed him caress my cheek as we deepened the kiss, it then stopped and blurred.

"Familiar to you, is it not?" Koh murmured, his face receding from behind us as he echoingly circled around us.

"You were watching us?" I muttered quietly in disbelief, Aang's hand squeezed tightly then released pleading for me restrain my emotions, he felt the same as I did.

"Why are you showing us that, Koh?" Aang asked confidently. I don't know how he does it but he was able to maintain his cool head the entire time.

It was then we heard Koh laugh in the shadows as he circled us, then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the purplish vision dissipated and all the sound in the room silenced. It couldn't hear anything but my and Aang's breathing, and my own heartbeat; and it grew considerably colder in the room, and if felt like we were alone.

"What did you see when I showed you that?" Koh asked from somewhere around us, his tatter had returned

"I saw-" Aang began before being cut off abruptly by Koh, his face barreling towards us only stopping inches in front of Aang's.

"I was asking her." Koh snarled; he could see what Aang was doing and was forcing me to participate.

"I saw Aang and I underneath a tree." I said as calmly as I could and Koh shot a sideways glance at me before moving back from us.

"Then you saw only the image. Imagine for a moment, the both of you were like that once again; so consumed with each other that you failed to notice something amiss. What would you do if when you did notice it, you had to break and solve whatever was wrong?" Koh questioned and I'll admit, the question seemed a bit ridiculous. Both Aang and I were always keen on helping others at our own loss, it wouldn't change with us being together, just make the sense stronger.

"We would break and help solve whatever problem was arising" I stated before Aang could answer. "Both of us are keen on helping others, and us being together is not a distraction but a good thing, it strengthens our resolve to come out on top of whatever problem is around"

"Hmm" Koh murmured "Interesting answer, and calmly put. You two have been practicing maintaining your composure." Koh paused and suddenly the room was a lit up just a smidgen more and I could make out Koh's entire body, it was encircled around us and his backend was hanging from a stalagmite.

"Welcome to my lair" Koh began "Your answer to my question was satisfactory and now I will tell you why I brought you here."

"Before you do, I'm curious about this trial you are supposedly going to be giving us" Aang questioned and Koh turned to face him, his face blinking to Ummi's quickly with a smile

"The trail was already given" Koh muttered and I almost opened my mouth in surprise but stopped.

"First, allow me to applaud you in attempting to use the past avatars as help, but you must be able to rely on yourself, Avatar." Koh muttered, snaking around us. "The trial I was giving you was the trip here, to answer your question."

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Everything on your journey, from the Avatar losing his memory to you rediscovering an old distraction on that island was planned." Koh said plainly "I wanted to see how you two would fare during your travel"

"Why?" Aang questioned and I'll admit this was getting… interesting and very un Koh like from what I've seen and heard of him.

"As I've said before, you are not yet as distracted or passive as Kuruk was, but due to you" Koh began, his head turning towards me "The potential is there. And there has been occasions where he has put you before the state of the world and that is dangerous" he finished turning to Aang.

I can't think of anything he is referring too, Aang has always been out to protect the world even when Appa was taken, he was still able to focus. Apparently my train of thought showed on my face ever so slightly as I felt a shiver down my spine at his next words.

"Ah, you no not what I am referring too?" Koh whispered, his head over my left shoulder and slightly cocked towards me. "Then allow me to explain; think back to when your merry band of travelers had finally convinced the Earth King of the conspiracy and the truth of the war" Koh began

"It was then that the Young Avatar went in search of a Guru if I recall, your entire group split up for a time being" Koh continued and the flashback almost made me cringe, I hated remembering that time period, being taken hostage, put in prison with Zuko, then watching Aang… _almost_ die; Koh laughed.

"Hehehe you are not as strong willed when it comes to your emotions as he is as I can tell, the flowing of emotions in your eyes at remembering this would make it oh so easy to live up to my reputation" Koh goaded me and I my grip around Aang's hand tightened as I did my best to quell my thoughts

"No, Koh. You said that was not your intention, so what is?" Aang asked coolly but I could sense the growing anger in his own voice.

"You, my young Avatar, forgoed learning how to master the Avatar state to return to Ba Sing Se to save her, you risked the world because you couldn't let her go. You knowingly went to fight the Fire Lord knowing you couldn't use your avatar state because it was locked after you fell in Ba Sing Se. Had Ozai not been so keen on showing you his prowess, you would have died and the world would be lost." Koh snapped to Aang. "You're winning that fight was complete happenstance and luck, all because…" Koh turned his head back to me "you couldn't let her go."

My mind raced, I didn't know it had been that close. From the way Sokka had described Aang's battle, it was as though he had the advantage the entire time, and Aang had never mentioned his visit with the Guru or its results. But he did use the Avatar state during the Fight with Azula so…

"Wait, he used the Avatar state with the fight against Azula" I muttered, trying to disprove Koh's belief

"Because he saw that you were surrounded as was he, and knew you would both fall if he couldn't. So he let you go, or tried too and unlocked the state, only to be… shot in the back, if I remember correctly" Koh said nonchalantly. That was one of the worst days of my life and Koh was speaking about it like it was another day in the world for him, that alone made me want to scream; besides me, Aang breathed hard before speaking.

"What is your point Koh, we won in the end" Aang asked and even through his changing faces, I could feel his growing irritation, there was something we were missing.

"My point is, Avatar, that you must put the needs of the people and the nations before your own needs. You have done well and only a few hiccups have been apparent, but with the young love like the two of you seem to share, you are possibly the most at risk" Koh stated as he gazed at Aang

"Most at risk?" Aang asked and Koh seemingly rolled his faces eyes as he circled around the stalagmite above us before speaking again

"You've said yourself you do not wish to be the Avatar, so if that is true with the love you have for her, You would be happy receding from the world with her, would you not?" Koh asked and I noticed Aang's head lower

"I'd be lying if I said otherwise, but I know my duties Koh"

"But does she" Koh was suddenly facing me again "You understand a life with him is going to be hectic and harrowing, and his duties will always have to come before you – how can you claim to remain truthful against such odds"

"Cause I love him" I answered calmly and sternly "And I know he loves me. If the world needs him and he needs me then by that logic, the world needs me too. I would be the first to comfort him if something went wrong, and also the first to help him in his fight." This answer seemed to satisfy Koh as he looked back towards the ceiling, the darkness returning and once more, a purplish hue was now in front of us, this was when Koh had taken Aang's memories.

"Your love was proven, granted, during this little phase in my test." Koh murmured in the darkness. This day bothered me too, I had almost died when Aang didn't recognize me that morning.

"Do you know what made his memory come back, little waterbender?" Koh questioned from somewhere behind me

"No, but I know I stayed by his side the whole time. I needed him back as did the world, so I wasn't going to let your dumb trial take him away again" I said a bit more harshly than I should have, however, I once again proved that Koh did not want our faces.

"Hehehe, such fire. But yes, that is, more or less, what did it. I left just enough of him in there so that, if you tried, you could bring him back, and you did, and all it really took was a kiss" Koh said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"But tell me, how it felt when he did not recognize you when you both woke up." Koh's quiet voice echoed from around us, it scared me how much control over the area he had, the feeling of the pressure hadn't diminished the entire time, even when we could see.

I swallowed my tongue and fought back the emotions of that morning, which had been almost traumatizing to me when he didn't recognize me.

"It almost made me die inside" I muttered and though he wasn't looking at me, Aang's thumb caressed the side of my hand. I knew all he wanted to do was hug me right now, I wish he could.

"Yes, yet you stuck with him as I suspected you would. It was an entertaining day to watch as you did everything possible to jog his memory." Koh said

"Koh, all you are doing with this story is proving how well Katara and I work together even when we're in bad situations." Aang said from besides me and I had to admit, Koh was only strengthening our position with this.

"Exactly" Koh muttered from in front of us and his answer almost made both of us jaw drop. "As I have said, you are not yet worthy of such a punishment as I inflicted on to Kuruk" Koh stated, his face changing once again to Ummi's "and this entire thing was a reminder."

"A reminder of what, Koh" Aang questioned

"A reminder of what I can do, of what can be done to fix passive Avatars. A reminder of what you two have and don't have and a Reminder of where your true duties are." Koh explained but paused as he read Aang's stone-faced expression. "Ah, and before you think of trying to remind me that you draw your strength from the Spirit of the Earth, let me remind you…" Koh whispered, his face changing back to the blue and white mask.

"You are mortal, you are an ensurance of the Earth Spirit and to claim to be able to use its power is insulting, and should you question me, I will prove it. If you didn't notice, when you entered my lair, you unknowingly crossed into the spirit world and are at my complete… mercy" Koh chided. So the orange sky had been us crossing over… my fears were returning slowly, but Aang saved them.

"Koh, you have spent this entire time talking about your trial and such. Never once have we made threatening notions and we have listened, why would I challenge you know and risk losing my face or worse, hers?" Aang asked "And yes, I say for worse hers because if she were lost to me, like Ummi was to Kuruk, I would follow in his footsteps and cease my care of the world and try my hardest to defeat you"

Aang's statement had almost shocked me, he was now openly promising Koh confrontation if something should happen, it made me feel warm inside was well as a little fearful of Koh response to such a blatant statement, to my surprise Koh laughed once more.

"Both of you have so much fire, it is invigorating in the smallest of notions" Koh muttered "And I assure you, should such situations arise, I would show you your place. But that is not for now as you have both passed my test even if you didn't know it. Now you may leave as your presence here is getting sickening."

And with that, I felt the pressure on us slowly dissipate, it was still present but Koh was not directly on us anymore and the room seemed to lighten. Neither of us spoke as we turned and walked back up the path we had taken, the mouth of the cave ever growing and ture enough, the orange hue of the sky was still present outside.

However, the most interesting thing happened as we left the mouth of the cave, that very instant the sky returned to its normal clear blue and we both knew we were okay, at least for now.

Without taking another step forward, I let out the longest breathe and threw my arms around Aang's shoulders, he quickly returned the embrace and we stayed like that for a moment.

"I've been wanting to hug you since we walked into that place" I muttered and his grip just tightened

"I know, me too" he whispered as we released, his hand once again interlacing with mine as we made our way back to Appa who was still just lying on the platform we had landed on, though at the sight of us, he stood and greeted us with a growl.

"We missed you too Appa" Aang said smiling as he wrapped his arm around my waist without warning and bended us both to Appa's head "You ready to leave, boy?" Aang questioned as Appa didn't even wait for the Yip Yip before taking off.

As Appa quickly put as much distance between us and that Island, I spared a second glance and as quickly as Koh had started this entire thing, the Island itself had vanished as though it had never existed. I put a Hand on Aang's shoulder to show him what I was seeing and his look was just as bewildered as mine.

"Straight back to Ba Sing Se?" Aang asked after a few minutes of flying and I glanced at him and smiled, shaking my head.

"We'll get there in a week, just enjoy our time a little more before you are pulled back into your duties" I said plainly as I rested my head on his shoulder, I knew he was smiling. I felt a gentle touch under my chin as I was being guided to look up at him; before I had opened my eyes I felt his lips on mine. They brushed very gently and even though it had been exactly like before, after leaving that island, this felt like it had more love poured into it.

I wasted no time in running my tongue against his lips, being granted access immediately and our tongues began their dance as my arms wrapped around his neck, he maintained the one arm around my waist and his hand was gently caressing my cheek as we kissed. I don't imagine we were at that island for more than an hour as the sun was just starting to set and we were flying away from it, its hue was making the moment aboard Appa ever more romantic as we made our way back to Ba Sing Se.

_**A/N: See, Koh wasn't a bad guy ;]**_


	25. Pitstop

_**A/N: **__**No, my story is not over**__** =]  
**_

Pitstop

**Katara's POV**

I suppose Aang's kiss had lulled me to sleep as we flew away from Koh's island on Appa and I'll say I am glad that horrible place is behind me. I remember our kiss as we flew off away from the sunset then I must've rested my head on his shoulder, cause that's where I am waking up.

I lifted my head and sure enough, his right arm was still wrapped around me as he guided Appa with his left, the sun was beyond the horizon and the stars and moon now filled the sky, and it was a gorgeous night.

My eyes flickered to Aang's who was looking at me with a sideways glance and a big grin on his face; I looked down and sat straight up.

"Sorry" I muttered "Didn't mean to fall asleep." I said without really thinking, for Aang gave his answer to my apology by pulling me closer and kissing me very gently on the lips before pulling away quickly. I hated it when he did that.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he questioned "plus you looked so peaceful"

"Hmm. How long have we been flying?" I asked, the sun had to have been down for a while now.

"A few hours, we're stopping at Ember Island tonight" Aang stated and I glanced at him, smiling.

We both had fond memories of Ember Island despite the play and the misunderstanding a month or so back. The return trip wouldn't be difficult at all compared to the trip here; there would be no sidetracking loss of memory problems for example.

Something I found interesting, ever since we came here the first time when Zuko took us too his old summer house, that is the place we always seem to use; without permission, but it was very comfortable. I suppose with everything that happened it was an easy place for both of us.

Aang set Appa down right in front of the house and began unstrapping the saddle. I guess he wanted Appa to have at least one good night's rest before we got back to Ba Sing Se; this was also one of the first times I've actually climbed down Appa recently. Appa was quickly unloaded and his saddle removed and as soon as the bison felt the weight dissipate, he immediately rolled on his back and gave a low grumble, seemingly passing into sleep. Aang and I exchanged looks before snickering and heading inside; we had a few rations handy and the markets would be open again tomorrow so we would not even have to stop off at an actual town on the return trip, which would make it a lot easier.

As Aang carried most of our stuff in I was quick to make use of the kitchen, though it was devoid of food, I was able to make use of the supplies along with our own food; which was mostly fruits and vegetables. I haven't even thought of converting to a vegetarian like Aang but I think, slowly, I was being turned… sneaky but I didn't mind. Aang has said in the past he has no problem with people who eat meat, his respect for life just made him be a vegetarian… I bet he'd like Arctic Hen if he tried it.

I was working quickly to make use of the fruit and vegetables we had, making something of a fruit salad for both of us when I was suddenly aware I was being observed from the corner. I quickly turned my head and my suspicions had proven wrong, it was empty; but when I looked to my front again, I saw a familiar orange reddish color to my right… it nearly gave me a heart attack.

"AANG!" I yelped, almost knocking both of our plates over. Luckily he was quick enough to grab me before hand, laughing as he did.

"I did nothing!" was all he could say through his goofy laugh

"You made me turn around only to air bend next to me; you know, I see why Toph calls you Twinkletoes!" I exclaimed – playfully.

"'Tis an Airbender thing, what're you cooking up there?" He asked, changing the subject to the food I had almost forgotten about.

"Eh, Some sort of Fruit Salad, was the best I could do with what we have, we can get more in the market tomorrow before we leave" I said, grabbing both plays and attempting to move, Aang still had hold of me though.

"You know, I could make you wear this, Aang." I muttered as my eyes flickered to his; his eyes were solid and uncompromising, but his smile gave it away.

"It'd be worth it" he muttered before kissing me strongly, not like the one on Appa by any means, this had fire in it.

I was quick to blindly put the plates back on the shelf and wrap my arms around him. His kiss soon left my lips and traced down my jawline and onto my neck before he tightened his hug and let out a long breathe.

"I love you, Katara" He muttered right next to my ears and I couldn't stop the growing smile as my own arms tightened around him

"I love you too, Aang" I answered in a softer voice that in no way hid my own personal happiness. I felt him reluctantly break the embrace and he quickly grabbed both plates before I could.

He put them on the table and I had followed and as I was about to reach for the chair, he pulled it out for me; where was this coming from, it did make me feel warm though. He gently scooted me in then sat down right beside me and I glanced at him.

"Where is all of this coming from?" I asked, smiling, enjoying it but still curious

"What do you mean?" came his simple, yet unmistakably honest answer

"That kiss, grabbing the plates and the chair? Just… unusual I guess, to have it done for me."

"The kiss just felt right for the time, and I wanted to express how much I loved you. The plate and the chair was well, you always wait on me… or the rest of the group really, hand and foot… so, yeah?" He said rubbing his neck but smiling

"You'll never need to express how much you love me, I know, believe me… though I do like the expressions" I teased

"I had hoped as much, you know…" Aang began before trailing off, his eyes tracing to the outside

"I know what?" I asked, nudging him as he bit a piece of the mango in his salad

"Heh, Sokka would behead me if he ever saw any of this, I don't think my avatar spirit could save me from that sort of wrath" Aang joked

"What wrath is that? All we've done is kiss… admittedly, very intimately but still, I know him and Suki have done more!" I exclaimed, waving off Sokka as any sort of threat

"Whoa, you can't just wave that off like you didn't just say what you've said" Aang teased and my cheeks became enflamed with a blush as I looked away.

"Well, yeah, I didn't wave anything off!" I stammered

"No, you just proved why I should call him a hypocrite" Aang teased and I shot him a look of disbelief

"You haven't noticed that about him in the year we've been traveling? To think I thought you observant"

Aang groaned, but smiled as he finished off his mango. We sat closely but in silence as both of our minds were racing I imagine, suddenly Aang snapped his fingers

"That's why Sokka is so protective!" He exclaimed, almost making me jump at the sudden break of silence

"Huh?"

"Think about it, he is so protective and against seeing us do anything because, like you just said, he has done at least more than kissing and is afraid we are!" Aang explained as if discovering the truth to some greater world mystery

"Eh, I'll admit that makes sense" I muttered, nodding in somewhat agreement, before turning my head sharply "But that does not make him the know it all!"

"Hey hey, I am on your side… literally, your left side" Aang goofing-ly responded as I scoffed and went back to my own fruit salad. "And now that I know that… I not be so… passive at his overprotectiveness"

"Hmm" I began "Well my dad likes you so Sokka can do sleep on the couch"

"Yikes, I hope you never make me sleep on the couch" Aang muttered, slightly bewildered at the idea, I could only laugh.

"I've grown to accustomed to sleeping next to you" I admitted, my blush growing again

"Or on me, in some situations"

"Aang!"

"What!? No one is here" Aang said, stifling his own laughter at my response and now, never fading blush.

We finished our food shortly after that and cleaned up the kitchen area, well, I tried to help but Aang was doing most of it himself. It was actually weird to see someone else doing the kitchen duty, as over the years I've grown accustomed to being the one.

I ended up just watching Aang quickly deal with the little mess we made before he suddenly, without a word turned around, grasped my hand and led us into the living room with the fireplace. He was quick to sit down on one of the many pillows in the living room and quickly pulled me down with him, me landing firmly in his lap; which I suspect was the intention.

He then shot a quick flare of fire into the fireplace which had wood still inside of it; either from Aang earlier or from before, I couldn't tell but it sparked up nicely and soon we were sitting comfortably in front of a crackling fire.

It took a bit of maneuvering but we soon had the pillows set behind us to where we could lean back and still gaze into the fire… and true to what he had said earlier, I was more on him than besides him but he never ever seemed to mind the extra weight on his side.

I heard him take a slow intake of breathe, suggesting he was about to speak but before he could I closed his mouth with a kiss. Surely he wanted to ask me something, but this kiss just felt so right that it couldn't be stopped. I felt him smile into the kiss and soon we were both snickering as I pulled back, letting him speak.

"I was going to ask a question but then I feel these lips literally force my mouth shut. Have you ever… forget I said that" Aang began with a grin before pausing and moving his right hand and finding my left hand which was comfortably on his chest, he interlaced our fingers and tore his gaze from the fire once more.

"If you could have one thing in the world, anything at all, what would it be?" Aang asked in genuine curiosity, and I'll admit, my answer came a little quicker than either of us expected.

"Nothing, what I want is right here" I said matter-of-factly, not hiding my smile

"Hmm, I guess the quick surprise kiss you just did was an answer to my question then. Wait, what is right here? These pillows?"

"Aang." I groaned, rolling my eyes and plopping my head on his chest, turning it so I could still look at the crackling flames

"Not the pillows, I guess" I heard him mutter as he leaned down and kissed my head.

The warmth from the fireplace as well as Aang was intoxicating and I soon found myself in a daydream… or night dream… I wasn't asleep, at least not completely.

It was much different than I imagined, though not in a bad way. It was of me and Aang, we both looked about the same we do now… perhaps a little older. We were lying in bed together like we always do, it felt as though I was watching from the ceilings corner; it was then I noticed that neither of us were still but… moving. I felt my own eyes widen and I quickly sat up to find myself facing the fireplace, Aang's thumb slowly caressing the hand he was still holding. Aang must've noticed my flustered look.

"You alright?" He asked quietly, we must've both dozed off

"Uh- Y-yea, just a strange dream" I stuttered and Aang snapped up

"What dream, tell me? Was it Koh!?" Aang questioned very protectively, the memories of Koh still being very fresh, I suppose I should've worded that differently.

"No- No- No!" I exclaimed, my face still flustered but smiling, or forcing one "It was one of us, it was weird though." I stammered, not really wanting to continue the conversation, but his curiosity had been piqued.

"Oh, really, do tell." He muttered, lying back down and trying to pull me back with him, I stayed him and his eyes opened a little more, increasingly aware of my own flustered state.

"Well" I murmured before looking back at the fire "Um, it was just weird, good weird but weird" I muttered, risking a glance at Aang and his eyes were fixed on me and I groaned.

"What's so weird you can't tell me?"

"It's not that I can't, it is just… WEIRD" I exclaimed, plopping back on the pillows in defeat.

"Then try, just say it. Don't try to sugarcoat it" Aang assessed, trying to be reassuring, he had the wrong idea I imagined.

"Fine. It was of us, in bed like normal, only we weren't… you know sleeping." I muttered, my face easily five shades redder

"Uh huh?" Aang muttered, still oblivious and I fought to not roll my eyes

"Remember what I said Sokka had done and why he shouldn't be so protective and such" I muttered and Aang was just nodding his head before I saw his eyes widen.

"No" He exclaimed, not in a bad way but rather in disbelief

"Like I said, weird"

"But… good weird?" I heard him ask quietly as if worried of the answer

"I already said that goofball." I muttered, now staring at the ceiling

"Well you did say we would have that talk sometime, didn't you?" Aang muttered, obviously playful yet serious as well

"You know now isn't the time, for either of us…" I began before his calmness resolved everything

"Of course, I would never want to dishonor you or your family like that. Katara, you mean everything to me and I just want both of us happy, together." Aang said coolly, I could see from his face his eyes were tracing the outline of the ceiling. I let out a short breath and gulped at the things racing through my mind.

"You're not still worried of Koh are you?" I asked out of the blue and his head quickly turned to face me

"No, I'm not actually, why?"

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. That dream brought something back to my mind that we had… experimented with on our way here. Before I had too much time to thing, I shook my hand out of his grip, grasped his wrist and placed it on my right breast again, I was holding my breath, waiting to hear him protest, but he didn't, he just kissed me softly before continuing to speak.

"What brought this on?" he asked very quietly against my lips, my eyes were still closed

"We… I did this on our way here, you're the only person in the world besides me to-" I paused and released his wrist, his hand didn't move however and I let out a shallow breath "-to touch me there but myself, it feels weird." I finally muttered

"Good weird?" I heard him say quietly as he repositioned himself so he could lay on his side next to me, again, his hand never moved and I am secretly thankful for that, it made me believe I wasn't the only one curious..

"Yes. Though… I don't know what to do from here at all" I muttered before blushing madly and adding quickly "Not that we are going to do anything, we are too young and all that!" I said quickly, Aang just laughed quietly.

"I know what you meant" He said "And I've no idea either… I've got to admit, when it is the right time, it will be… how did you put it? Weird." He said teasingly and I just smiled, before biting my lip… I had to ask.

"H-how does it… um" I stuttered "feel?" I finished. I had been the only person ever to ever touch myself like that and only when bathing, for someone else to, especially Aang, I was extremely self-conscious and he knew it.

"Honest answer?" He replied quietly and I bit my lip, nodding

"Feels sort of like a ball" He muttered and I bet he was redder than I was, then he did it. He squeezed, gently I'll admit, but it instantly made me giggle as though he found my most ticklish spot, and he was quick to release. "Sorry!" He exclaimed quickly and I just shushed him

"It's okay" I muttered. The sensation was very weird but good… something I really wanted to explore with but knew we couldn't, not yet.

"I did like it though" Aang muttered, both of us very unsure of what do to or so, he chuckled before adding "Wow, this will be awkward when… um yeah"

"You're telling me" I muttered, but the strangest thing happened, Aang's hand resettled where I had put it… at least he wasn't as afraid of that now. "Aang." I muttered, my eyes never having opened

"Katara?" I heard the caution in his voice

"You're the only person in the world I could see myself doing anything like this with, or.. more." I admitted

He leaned closer, I felt his body move in but instead of a kiss, his lips went to my ear and he whispered "Don't tell Sokka that" and we both chuckled as the fireplace crackled next to us.

I'll be honest… I can't wait for when the time is right, no matter how awkward it might be. The awkwardness, if anything, shows how much we care for each other, not willing to dive right in but rather take our time and ensure we are both as comfortable as possible… that is something I could never ask for but I have been blessed with.

Even from being together as a couple for so short a time, I knew in my heart I never wanted anyone else. And I knew Aang felt that way too, I could feel it in him during our travels and tenfold more so now, this was so much more than a infatuation or puppy love that it almost scared me. But one thing it did do was make me feel alive, fate it seems, as Iroh has said, a sense of humor and irony.


	26. Return to Ba Sing Se

_**(UPDATE – 5/13/13 – I changed it because I made Sokka into a real asshole and didn't like it, neither did most of the reviewers – I hope this makes up for it - Basically edited the entire conversation and made it more of a family)**_

_**A/N: KCCO ~ My platoon is the shit when it comes to layouts, the other platoons got done at 5 or 6, we got done at 1; granted the day still sucked but it wasn't anything we had any control over. Also this chapter ends Koh's Intervention, a new set takes place next update  
**_

Return to Ba Sing Se

**Katara's POV**

We left Ember Island early the next morning and stocked up on supplies so the journey would be easier; which, needless to say, it was. Without the threat of Koh hanging over our heads the next few days of travel passed by very quickly and stress free.

We were in sight of Ba Sing Se late at night on the seventh day, due to no detours, the travel took about as long as I figured it would; Koh did plan out our stops when he told us two weeks apparently. It was late at night and we were able to avoid causing a ruckus. Aang always causes a ruckus when he enters a town, it isn't his fault per say but still, it has happened almost everywhere we have gone.

Aang landed Appa as quietly as he could outside of the Jasmine Dragon, which surprisingly still had a few lights on considering it was around midnight. We were both tired and not really looking forward to finding everyone awake but we dismounted anyways. Aang had done his thing, wrapping his arm around my waist and taking me down like I weighed as light as a feather; made me feel warm when he did that.

He quietly undid the saddle and allowed Appa freedom of movement as we exchanged glances. He took my hand and we walked inside the front door; the light dimly lit and we could make out one or two voices in the kitchen, we were lucky it seemed only a few were awake and we could placate a couple of curious people.

It was right then that Iroh had stepped out of the kitchen and seen us, he must've heard Appa land or something as he quietly walked over to us with a smile.

"Back from your trip, I gather." He whispered and we both nodded. "Care for a quick cup of tea or some food before you turn in? No doubt everyone will forage for information in the morning." He added

"How many people are awake right now?" Aang whispered

"Just Zuko and I, we had a busy day so he's helping me clean up everything. Everyone else is asleep, or at least in their rooms I imagine." Iroh explained and we both nodded. I saw Aang glance at me as if asking if I wanted tea, I nodded and he spoke again.

"We'd love some tea, it was a long day. Plus maybe we can get Zuko to help placate everyone else in the morning." Aang answered

"Actually, I might just wake everyone up and let them hound the two of you" Zuko's voice came from behind Iroh "You've no idea what it's been like here without the two of you." Zuko muttered as he walked up by Iroh's side

"Yes yes, let's talk in the kitchen" Iroh said quietly and ushered us in the kitchen and quickly brewed us some of his famous Jasmine tea; as he passed it to both of us, I noticed them both watching us, waiting for something, Aang groaned

"Wouldn't you rather wait to hear everything 'til the morning? I don't want to tell the story twice" he muttered, causing me and Iroh to laugh – Zuko was less amused, same old, bitter Zuko.

"Fine, I'll tell you how much I really hate… Hate is a strong word, dislike you right now" Zuko began, his seemingly angry glare focused on Aang but I could tell he was happy we were back; if anything so the workload would be shared now.

"Imagine dealing with a council of old bitter men… no offense, Uncle"

"None taken, they do like to hear themselves talk"

"And on top of that, dealing with someone who addresses you as Hothead-"

"Hothead?! Tell him the new one I thought of for you!" came Toph's voice laced with glee from behind us, and so it began.

We had hoped to avoid talking to everyone but I could already imagine everyone slowly trickling downstairs at the rising of voices as more and more people came down, less and less cared about being quiet; Aang was quick to find the humor in it however.

"New nickname for Zuko? And hey, Toph"

"You didn't think you two love birds could sneak past me did you, Imagine seeing a blob of four feet walking, that's what you two look like" Toph said matter of fact, my face instantly flushing red; but Aang's response was to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer.

"Deal with it, what's the new nickname?" Aang questioned with a grin

"I guess Toph thought calling me 'Sour Patch' would be funny in front of the council" Zuko muttered under his breath

"Sour patch!?" I questioned, barely containing my laughter before Toph spoke again

"Don't forget the best part about the story" She added and Zuko sighed, slapping his hand to his forehead

"The council actually laughed"

"Wow, I'm impressed" Aang said, also fighting to maintain a straight face – I could tell.

"Yeah well, I'm awesome. Now what the heck were you two doing for two and a half weeks?!" Zuko exclaimed, jabbing a finger at us

"Wait til the morning, I don't want to tell the story twice" Aang repeated before an evil grin plastered on Toph's face

"HEY MEATHEAT! HEY SUKI! HEY GLOOMY!" She proceeded to yelled at the top of her little lungs – me and Aang both died a little on the inside, we couldn't escape now and Aang had already removed to saddle and Appa was probably asleep so there was no getaway.

"Well, that's one way to do it" Zuko muttered, rubbing his ears

"No kidding, didn't she complain about Sokka being too loud a few weeks ago?" I muttered and Aang laughed

"Yeah, she bended an earth tent around him. We should put her on time out" Aang muttered and Toph shot all of us a sideways glance

"Avatar or not, I'll beat all ya'll up, ain't none of ya a metal bender" She chided with a plastered grin

"And you ain't an Avatar" Aang countered and she just stuck out her tongue

"Details details" she said, waving him off and tapping her foot by the door as we heard groggy footsteps begin to make their way downstairs. The first was Mai, looking gloomy as every

"You seriously woke me up because these two got back?" she muttered, eyeing down Toph. Toph just waved her hand in front of her face

"I know you are glaring at me Miss Doom and gloom, but just to remind you… I. Can't. See. You." She said, sarcastically slowing down the last part making idiotic hand gestures… Oh how I've missed our little group.

Mai just sighed and walked over to Zuko who instinctively wrapped his arm around her; she rested her head on his shoulder and seemingly forgot about Toph.

I'll admit, even amongst everything, it felt nice to be back with everyone. I looked at Aang whose arm was still wrapped around my waist, making us inseparable; I maneuvered enough to show him I wanted him to look at me and when he did I planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Great… woken up to see Aang and my sister smooch." Sokka muttered in a half dazed trance; he was still half-asleep I gathered but it was alright. He rubbed his eyes and then looked around again. "Oh, HEY you two are back!"

"Sokka, I know you are tired… it wasn't our idea to wake up the house" Aang said apologetically and Sokka shrugged

"Nope, it was mine; I want to know what went on and they wanted to wait til everyone was awake, so I improvised" Toph answered with a grin

"Some sort of improvisation" Sokka muttered, still rubbing his eyes as Suki walked in behind him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders

"Relax, Sokka, I want to hear the story anyways?" Suki said then seemingly whispered something in his ear and he lit up, woke up and calmed down – all at the same time. It was good to see him happy and not letting what happened at the Northern Water Tribe City carry him down; I know Yue would be happy.

Suddenly, all eyes were on us as if we had been told to tell the story.

"First things First" Aang begin with a sigh "Hi!" he said happily with a smile, everyone's eyes still on us, obviously un-amused.

"Okay" he muttered "I had wanted to wait until morning, we're both really tired…"

"And I wanted you guys to stay here so we didn't have to do your work" Zuko muttered and I felt Aang sigh in defeat. He glanced at me and I gave him as best an encouraging smile as I could muster.

"Alright." He began "Well, the night before we left, um… well, Koh visited both of us in our dreams."

"Who is Koh?" Sokka questioned; seemingly forgetting the conversation we had a few weeks ago

"Koh…" I muttered in distain "You know the spirit"

"Oh you mean the one that wants to steal people's faces, yeah he is weird." Sokka stated and I nodded; weird isn't half of it.

"Anyway, he visited both of us in our dreams, at around the same time. Saying we had to travel to his island and meet with him" Aang said

"Why" Suki asked

"He said if we told any of you about it our faces would instantly be stolen and we would be left to rot in the mortal world. And He said he wanted to make sure I would not end up like Avatar Kuruk because of my feelings for Katara."

"Okay…" Sokka said, his arms crossing as he eyed us "Wait, didn't Kuruk try to kill Koh way back when?"

"Yes, because Koh took Ummi, his lovers, face" Aang answered

"Well if you two are gonna be together, then Katara first, Avatar Duty second" Sokka exclaimed. I knew what he was thinking and it bothered Aang as well. Aang would always try to put me first but his duties always had to come first… it was a sad truth.

"Um… that's kinda what I was getting at" Aang muttered uncomfortably but Suki saved him

"Sokka, Let him finish"

"Thanks" Aang muttered, feeling as embarrassed as me "Anyways we were traveling for a few days and then we thought to call upon my past lives – they discovered that the Avatar spirit is powered by the earth spirit and that I could kill Koh if need be."

"Okay, so Avatar mumbo Jumbo" Toph muttered, she never really cared much about the legends of the Avatar but she did, reluctantly acknowledge Aang as a better bender… which I am sure is hard for her.

"Then, Koh was pretty upset I did that so he sort of… played around with my head and made me lose my memory for a day or so"

"How did you get it back, you obviously have it now don't you" Sokka questioned

"I kissed him" I said, glaring straight at my brother

Sokka groaned and slapped his forehead "Look, I know you two are together, but I'm Katara's brother and hearing or seeing that stuff is still weird for me, okay?"

"You'll have to learn to live with it Sokka… I plan on being with Aang for… well" I stammered the last part but before Aang or Sokka could question me, Suki spoke up.

"That's all it took?" Suki questioned

"Well, I spent literally the entire day doing anything that reminded him of… well himself, I guess. Tried Waterbending even – I almost died inside cause when we woke up that morning, he didn't recognize me…" I finished quietly, Aang's arm tightened around me as he look at me apologetically. "Yeah, moving on"

"From there, we didn't talk to my past lives again, Koh didn't like it at all so we decided to try to stay on his good side; but at the same time because of what he did, I figured he didn't actually want us dead or anything like that, since he could have done much more than just play with my head" Aang continued

"Our last stop was at Ember Island… which, by the way, Zuko, we sort of used your summer house on the way there and back… sorry."

"I don't mind, I should really get someone to repair it…" Zuko muttered and I glared at him

"Oh, you mean from when you burnt half of it down trying to make him fight you?" I snapped, jabbing a finger at him

"Uh… yeah… Sorry, it worked out in the end!" Zuko said quickly, feigning a smile but not pushing the subject, Aang was quick to jump in and continue on

"Well, at Ember Island, we ran into On Ji"

"Who's On Ji?" Suki asked immediately and I rolled my eyes as Sokka was the first to speak

"Oh, you mean that girl that you danced with at the party?" Sokka questioned "You two danced pretty well together"

"Another girl? A Party, wait, someone needs to explain?" Zuko questioned and before me or Aang could speak, Sokka spoke

"Oh, Aang decided to attend a Fire Nation School to learn more about it and he met this girl who really liked him, they even danced together" Instantly all eyes turned to Aang, who looked cool and confident

"Yes, we did dance next to each other. Then I walked over to Katara, took her hand and we became the center of the dance for a solid few minutes." Aang said coolly

"And it was the second best dance of my life, Aang" I said softly, which immediately made him raise an eyebrow

"And your first was?"

"When you finished by kissing me in front of hundreds of people." I concluded and Aang smiled and shrugged

"Moving on" Aang continued, he must've felt as uncomfortable as me at this point but he kept pushing on, just another thing I loved about him. "We left Ember Island the next morning and arrived at Koh's place…"

"That must've been quite an experience" I heard Iroh, for the first time since Aang had started, say "I've made a trip to the Spirit World and it was both terrifying and amazing, I can only imagine how meeting something like Koh in the mortal realm…"

"Actually" Aang muttered "When we entered his lair, without our knowing it, he had pulled us into the Spirit World… his presence was horrifying." Aang muttered softly, I swear I felt a shiver down his spine, and all I could do was wrap my own arm around him as he continued.

"What did he want?"

"He told us that our trial was the journey there itself, from me losing my memory even to meeting On Ji, he wanted to see our reactions and warned me not to turn into Avatar Kuruk." Aang muttered

"But Avatar Kuruk was a powerful Avatar" Iroh had said, he was more versed than the rest of us in history so I imagine he knew a tad about him

"Yes he was, but he was a… how did Koh put it, passive one. He let problems solve themselves instead of finding a better solution. So for his inactivity, Koh took his lover's face as punishment." Aang stated, a fact most of us knew from his previous stories, but every time I heard it a shiver ran down my spine.

"That was all he really had to say before calling us sickening and basically kicking us out" Aang said with a grin

"Sickening? So does Koh hate seeing mushy stuff or just humans in general I wonder" Sokka mused aloud

"I bet it is just humans in general, meathead" Toph muttered

"Come on, Sokka" Suki cooed and Sokka nodded and smiled, wrapping his own arm around her like Aang's was around me

"Hmm, I think I am a bit of a hypocrite" Sokka exclaimed

"Just a tad" I said with a smile "But you are my brother none the less – even if you annoy me sometimes"

"Right back at ya, sis" Sokka answered

"Well, that was the end of our journey, really" Aang said, obviously leaving our… personal time out of the equation. "How were things here?"

"Oh, well we made little to no headway on what Kuei wants…" Zuko muttered

"And that is?"

"All the Fire Nation colonies removed." Zuko finished

"Well, I sort of agree with Kuei, Zuko" Aang muttered

"I can see why, but it isn't that. We'd be uprooting hundreds and thousands of lives, that's my biggest problem with it." Zuko said and I'll admit, he had a good point.

"Yeah… well, I'm sure I'll be regaled with every little detail tomorrow" Aang muttered, then Zuko said something that almost made me leap for joy.

"Oh, the council isn't meeting tomorrow so you two are good to sleep in; it's why I was up so late helping Uncle in the first place." Zuko said

"Oh, awesome!" Aang exclaimed with a smile, instantly meeting my eyes with his. At least we didn't have to dive straight into work.

"Of course, they don't know you're back, if I told them I'm sure we could meet tomorrow if you'd like" Zuko said, a hint of joking sarcasm in his voice

"No no, I'm good. All right, I'm sure everyone is really tired, I know Katara and I are, so can we call it a night?" Aang pleaded

"I agree, everyone back to your rooms" Iroh almost ordered us

Everyone happily complied to Iroh's orders and both of us were happy to be able to get some shut eye finally, we had flown for the better part of the entire day, and we knew Appa was asleep. Even Momo was asleep somewhere in the Tea Shop I imagine, he hadn't greeted us.

We heard Sokka and Suki whispering behind us but ignored whatever they were saying as we reached our door. I opened the door and found it exactly as we had left it, we hadn't even brought up all of our stuff but that could wait until tomorrow. We had enough cloths and such still in there. Before I could get a foot away from the door, Aang was inside and shut it. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto him; planting a kiss on my lips as he leaned against the door.

"I love you" I whispered against his lips, and I felt them curve into a smile.

"I love you too" he answered quietly, releasing his grip

I moved over to where the rest of our cloths were to get ready for bed, Aang was already sitting on the bed when we heard soft knock at our door and before we could answer it, Suki's head popped in.

"Aang, can I borrow Katara for a minute?"

"Sure?" Aang questioned, confused but not fighting it. I smiled and walked over to the door.

"You don't have to wait for me, I know your tired" I said quietly back to him before walking out into the hallway with Suki. "What is it?"

"I just came here to… sort of apologize for Sokka, he has been freaking out these last few weeks"

"What for?"

"He was worried for a lot of reasons. Besides the fact that you two are together; we never knew what was wrong or what danger you could be in… he was fighting for us to follow and make sure you two weren't… in over your heads so to speak" Suki said quietly and I nodded

"Well, we were in over our heads… but I am happy he didn't follow" I said, feeling a smile curve on my lips "Besides the danger he would've seen a lot of that mushy stuff"

"Mushy stuff? So… just curious, are you two still, I mean have you?" She stammered

"No, we've agreed to wait until.. well later." I stammered

"Good, That'll satisfy Sokka and also knowing you two are back safe and sound" Suki said quietly

"Yes, we are safe and sound and I hope Sokka can trust us." I said quietly with a laugh; I guess if she knew what Aang and I have done we wouldn't be exactly purely innocent but still, we were.

"Anyways, that's all I wanted you for. I'm sure Aang didn't listen and is waiting up for you anyways, Goodnight" Suki said softly with a smile before retreating back to her and Sokka's room.

I let out a deep sigh before turning back to my own door, when I opened it I found the room dimly lit with Aang in bed; I smiled at the image of his silhouette, he was seemingly facing the wall from what I could tell.

I quietly moved back to the corner with the cloths and changed into my under garments, as I turned around I saw his silhouette had changed and looked to be facing me, must've rolled over. I quietly walked to the side of the bed and climbed in, the second my head hit the pillow I felt an arm around my waist and a soft kiss on the back of my neck.

I rolled over and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, his eyes were still closed but he was smiling.

He licked his lips slightly and planted another sweet kiss on my lips before kissing down onto my neck and shoulder – as he kissed around my neck, he drew them out and sucked on my skin – the feeling gave me goosebumps as his lips trailed down to my collarbone.

"Mm.. Aang" I murmured, my eyes shut as I leaned my head back, giving him more room. That was when he kissed his way back up and found my lips once again.

"I'll admit" he said quietly under his breathe "I can't wait until when the time is right for… you know"

"I know" I answered softly, stroking the side of his face "Me too – and it'll be worth every second we waited"

"Yes, it will be" he whispered "I love you"

"I love you" I said quietly, kissing him again "and goodnight"

"Goodnight" he answered quietly with a smile

I wrapped my own arm around him, my other hand finding his – our fingers interlaced as we both drifted into a well needed sleep, this time without any nightmares.


	27. Part III: New Adventure - Seeking Advice

_**A/N: Fair warning, this next set takes place a few years after Koh's Intervention. Also, as I said awhile back, I am basically ignoring the entire Promise series and the problems and tensions from the HRM (with the same after effects, just not the ill effects, I am keeping it positive for the most part =]) ~ KCCO  
**_

Seeking Advice

**Aang's POV**

The past few years have passed by quickly despite all the council meetings, the in-ability to make amends and infighting between lords and kings. We had come to an agreement not to long ago about the formation of a new capitol in effort to unite the colonies still in the Earth Kingdom, it would be called Republic City, and though its construction and completion are still a long ways off, it has satisfied most everyone to where we don't need to meet every day anymore and there are no more tensions between nations; all the details I won't go into.

That being said, I don't think even as the Avatar I would have been able to survive all of those meetings and problems that aroused if not for the friends I have made over the years. I once thought it was a mistake and sheer happenstance I was frozen in ice and woken a century later, but thinking back I don't think I'd have it any other way, this is the life I know and love now.

My relationship especially, Katara has been an invaluable piece in my life. Our bond has only grown over the years, we've had no fights and hills to overcome, and I couldn't live without her.

Apparently, being the last Airbender means something to the old men of the council and they proclaim I am the owner of all the Air Temples… which is way more than one Airbender can lay claim too. I have this crazy idea for the future of the Air Nomads… but that will be much later I imagine, I don't want to dwell on the future and forget the present.

Speaking of the present, a day Katara never lets me forget is tomorrow; we were never big on birthdays in the Air Temples, but apparently the water tribe was and she hasn't let me slide away from a birthday since we've been together. Something weird though, this year she hasn't mentioned it and it is tomorrow, I'm beginning to wonder if she had forgotten, or maybe she was too busy with other issues.

The two of us have been staying place by place, sometimes in the Fire Nation, sometimes in the Southern Water Tribe and sometimes in Ba Sing Se; we had no real place of living and I guess I did end up converting her to a Nomad, she didn't seem to mind however.

Toph returned home and was accepted by her parents after being gone for so long, they even supported her initiative to make a Metal Bender school… Metal Master Toph, that'll be something. Sokka spends most of his free time with Suki on Kyoshi Island. Iroh still lived in Ba Sing Se with his Tea Shop and Chief Hakoda, with the help of Master Pakku and the rest of the water benders had turned the Southern Water Tribe village into something of a growing spectacle. It didn't rival the Northern Water Tribe yet, but it was getting closer each year, and none of them showed signs of slowing down.

Going back to a subject I truly enjoy; Katara. I've spent a lot of time thinking and now need advice; this is one year where I hope the Gaang gets back together so I can get the advice I need, but I wasn't about to go broadcasting my birthday like the world should know… like they didn't already.

"Aang?" a quiet voice came from behind me, breaking me from my train of thought I just realized where I was.

I was standing on the Ice Balcony of Chief Hakoda's new home. We were on the second floor and this room was happily given to Katara and I when we arrived, something even more spectacular, Sokka and Suki were visiting around the time we were, though I haven't ran into either of them yet, I knew they were around, we had only just landed that day.

The view was incredible, it was a cold day, as always in the South Pole, but the way the moon glistened off of the glaciers and frozen water and ice buildings below made it have almost a majestic feel to it.

It was then I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and a cheek rest on my back, over the years I've hit a growth spurt and grown taller than Katara… I loved being able to put a finger under her chin, lift her face ever so slightly and kiss her softly on the lips, the look she had when I did was incredible.

Her hands met at the center of my chest and I guided my right hand to overlap her hands.

"Were you lost in thought?" she whispered from behind me and I chuckled before nodding

"Just reflecting on the past few years… things have changed so quickly" I murmured

"For the better" she added as she tightened her grip around me and I tightened my own grip over her hands

"Yes, for the better"

"Aren't you cold, you're out here with only leggings, not even a shirt" she questioned quietly. I loved how much she cared, for I could not deny nor mistake the sincerity or concern in her voice

"I'm much warmer now" I whispered, turning around, her arms never unlocking. I looked down on her, I was only a few inches taller than her but it was enough as I took my right index finger and placed it under her chin, I saw the flicker in her eyes as I lifted her head and kissed her. Her cerulean eyes mesmerized me until our lips made contact and her eyes shut, embracing the kiss.

A moment later I broke and saw an unmistakable smile on her lips.

"You've only grown more romantic over the past couple of years, every time you do that it makes my heart flutter" she whispered and I smiled, wrapping my arm around her waist and turning back to face the horizon.

"Join me for a minute, before we go back inside?" I asked quietly and she smiled, nodding as she released her grip and joined me. Her right side pressed against my left with my left arm around her waist. Both of us leaning against the ice balcony's railings.

"Amazing how the Southern Water Tribe has grown since Master Pakku came here isn't it" I said quietly and she nodded

"Almost doesn't feel like home, but then I see all the familiar faces, the ones who weren't lost to the war, the families that were reunited and then I'm home again" she answered, her gaze trailing some of the glaciers in the distance before tracing back to me. "Is everything okay?"

"Perfect, everything is perfect, Katara" I answered, smiling and without hesitation, she returned my smile, warming me tenfold.

"Good, have you run into Sokka or Suki yet?" she asked, her gaze now turning to the growing town below

"Not yet, but I heard they were in town"

"Yeah, they are staying a few houses away, apparently Sokka asked dad for a house for him and Suki to use when they came here" Katara mused and the thought didn't seem like a bad idea

"We should do that, so we don't always have to impose on your father"

"Oh please, my father loves having both of us here, he would welcome Sokka with open arms but he thinks real warriors have their own houses or something"

"Sounds like Sokka" I muttered, chuckling softly "I'm happy your father and grandmother openly accept me so much"

Katara's head instantly turned and her gaze met mine, her cerulean eyes had once again had their hold on me.

"What isn't there to accept about you?" She muttered, shocked at the thought of her family not accepting me, perhaps I am most own worst enemy in this case.

"I dunno… I have a temper sometimes?" I mused and her gaze relaxed with a faked annoyance

"And I have the key to that temper, remember, I've always been able to pull you back" she whispered before placing a hand on my cheek and pecking me very softly on the lips "And I always will" she finished

"Works for me" I muttered, smiling. She released my cheek and looked back out once again before speaking

"Oh, Rumor is Toph and Zuko are supposed to be visiting, I hear even General Iroh will make an appearance." Katara muttered quietly

"Really, for what?" I questioned, her face once again turning to me with shock this time

"Really? Your birthday goofball"

"Oh… I had almost thought..."

"That I forgot? Aang… you are the most important man in my life, why would I forget something like that, you don't forget mine…"

"I guess I'm just not used to celebrating them still, and I'd never forget yours. And as to the most important man in your life part…"

"Yes…?"

"I don't know, I saw some of the Water Tribe Warriors staring pretty hard when we got here" I teased, her face did not flush from embarrassment but her eyes did narrow

"Aang." Was all she said and I felt like I had just committed a crime.

"Sorry" I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck and grinning, her annoyed face instantly vanishing with a smile

"Come on, let's get some sleep, my dad is helping to host a big feast for your birthday tomorrow" She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside before I could protest.

Despite being a building of ice, the bed was amazingly comfortable and warm, especially when I was with Katara. As usual, I was the first in bed and she was next to shimmy next to me, her body pressing against mind and her warmth making me almost instantly lull to sleep every time.

She rolled over to face me and placed her lips on mine, slowly moving them around and over my lips before whispering.

"Goodnight, I love you"

"I love you, sweet dreams" I answered quietly, instinctively wrapping my arms around her and pulling her as close as our bodies would allow. Despite this level of intimacy, we remained pure and kept our promise to wait to preform anything until marriage, which neither of us were afraid or shy to talk about anymore.

It didn't take long for both of us to be lulled to sleep and it was an amazing sleep. I slept dreamlessly and woke next to a sleeping beauty, the sunlight from the window glistening off of her bronze toned skin as she breathed, her body moved ever so slightly, I could watch her for hours; her beauty was as mesmerizing as her eyes.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and after a little while of watching her sleep, I gently brushed my lips to hers, softly licking her own lips before pressing mine against hers; the act roused her from her sleep as I felt her tongue glide across my lips as I had done. My lips parted and our tongues met halfway, dancing and intertwining in the dance they knew so well as her own lips matched mine, allowing our tongues freedom as they danced and explored. We broke apart after a minute or so, her trying to catch her breathe but smiling.

"I love waking up to that" she whispered

"I should hope so, I've only been doing it like this for a year or so" I teased, smiling and her eyes, there was something off.

She was smiling and her eyes were open and bright, gazing into mine, but I saw more than just her eyes. They glistened, I don't know if it was due to the sunlight or just waking up, but there was something in her eyes, she looked… happy, genuinely happy. The look in her eyes almost made me forget to breathe, so when I gasped for air, she laughed and smiled, the look never leaving her eyes.

"You okay?" She whispered, still laughing softly and I nodded

"I don't know if it has always been there, but I saw something in your eyes that just made me… I don't know, I felt light headed… are you happy?" I questioned, I know it was a stupid questioned but I really wanted to hear the answer

"I've never been happier, Aang" she whispered quietly, smiling and kissing me gently

"I love waking up like this" I muttered and smiled, shimming closer to me

"I wonder how long we can stay in bed before my dad comes knocking, I don't even know what time it is, do you?"

"No idea, but let's milk it" I muttered.

And no sooner had I finished speaking had there been a knock at the door, both of us laughing instantly.

"Speak of the spirit" I muttered and she just grinned

"Yes?" She answered loudly

"May I come in?" Came Chief Hakoda's voice and we both glanced at each other quickly

"Give us a second dad" she answered. As comfortable as he was with us, he shouldn't have to see us lying like this… oh well. He opened the door before Katara could even move.

"Oh come now, I've no qualms about seeing the two of you just waking up."

"Dad!" Katara groaned, her face flushed red and me just laughing, also a little red.

"Parents, embarrassing their children since the dawn of time. Anyways, breakfast is ready whenever you two come down, and we have a full house waiting on you two." Hakoda said, biting his own tongue at Katara's face buried in the pillow

"Thanks, Chief Hakoda, we'll be down soon" I answered for her and his eyes met mine.

"Aang, I thought I told you awhile back to call me Hakoda"

"Of course, Hakoda" I answered, smiling sheepishly as he nodded, shutting the door. I ran my fingers through her hair as she kept her head in the pillow. "You can get up now" I muttered and she shook her head. "I can make you get up" I warned and she still just shook her head so I grinned.

Without warning my hands left her head and immediately found her sides, under her arms but above her waists, the shock of my fingers dancing along her sides was enough to make her rise into action but before she could move I moved and sat on her butt, giving me free control as I mercilessly tickled her.

Luckily her face was still in the pillow as she laughed and screamed or someone might've come up, but she was finally able to roll over and was now facing me, her face flushed but with me still sitting on top of her. She raised her right hand and motioned with her index finger for me to lower my head; I did and she grabbed my cheeks, pressing her lips to mine, if we kept this up we would never go to breakfast.

We broke our mounted tickle torture kiss shortly after and both got out of bed, putting on some normal cloths and leaving the room hand in hand. Her face was still flustered from her dad barging in then me tickling her relentlessly for a few minutes.

Sure enough, Hakoda wasn't kidding, the second our feet hit the ground level we heard cheers from familiar voices, this wasn't even the feast yet all the main guests were there.

I see Toph, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Iroh, Master Pakku, Katara's grandmother Kanna and Chief Hakoda all siting around an beautifully sculpted Ice table, with two seats saved for us. We were both flushed but took our seats, me next to Sokka and Katara next to her father. The breakfast was then served and it was nothing special but it was the company that made it infinitely better.

"Good to see all of you back together again!" I said happily "I'm a little surprised to see Toph here, she must hate not being able to see"

"Seriously, I don't know how you guys live on this thing!" she exclaimed "I used to wear sole less shoes so I could feel the earth, if I did that here I would have frostbitten feet and that would really kill my day" she finished, earning a laugh from everyone

"How is that Metal Bending Academy going?" Sokka asked

"Oh, they don't like being taught by a blind girl first of all, second of all, it is so funny to watch those 'tough boys' with their bruised egos as I beat them all up" She exclaimed with a grin

"Speaking of bruised egos, has yours ever recovered, darling?" Suki teased Sokka who just stuck his tongue out

"I'm pretty sure mine recovered when you put me in that warriors outfit" He said and my eyes sparked at the memory

"Oh, you mean that dress?!" I asked with a grin, Suki, laughing instantly and him glaring

"It is a warriors garb!" Sokka explained "And was worn by you like four hundred years ago or something right, and you wore it too on Avatar Day!"

My face flushed as I shrugged "Fair enough!" I conceded, my head turning to Zuko. "Good to see you out here, where is Mai?"

"Oh, she is taking care of… some things" Zuko muttered, rubbing his neck as Iroh elbowed him.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh more than okay, it's great, but moving on. When is this big Avatar Birthday feast supposed to be"

"I dunno, I didn't know about it 'til last night" I answered and turned my head towards Katara, who was looking away from Hakoda

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise for you, Aang. But I guess my daughter can't keep secrets from you now can she." Hakoda chided, even with his warriors face, I could tell he was playing as Katara buried her face in her hands

"Which reminds me" Sokka said, standing up, instantly getting all of our attention. "Looking back on when these two first got together, I never gave them much respect, but the truth is I could never ask for a better man to be with my sister." Sokka said and I'll admit, it touched me and apparently touched Katara as she raised her head with a teary-eyed smile on her face.

"Well put, Sokka" Hakoda added "I know it isn't your anniversary or anything but still, I'll take the time to thank you for everything you've done for her"

"Well, you all might not realize it but she has done more for me than I could have ever asked, I could never have survived the past few years with her, I consider myself the lucky one, and lucky to be so accepted by everyone" I said, Katara's hand finding mine under the table and squeezing as she smiled

The rest of the morning passed with us reminiscing and catching up as none of us had seen all of us together for ages. The feast Hakoda had planned wouldn't start until later in the day, before sunset so we had plenty of time to kill, perhaps now that I knew everyone was here, I could start nosing around.

Katara was helping her father with the preparations and insisted I remain away for it so I concluded I'd go find Suki, she might have the answers I needed. It didn't take long for I soon found Suki and Sokka walking out of the house they were staying in.

"Hey, Suki, Sokka!"

"Oh, Hey Aang, what's up" Suki answered

"Suki, can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" I asked, causing Sokka to raise an eyebrow but Suki just pushed him off and told him to go help Hakoda. When he left Suki turned back to me with q quizzical gaze

"What's up, Aang?"

"Well, I'm in need of some advice" I muttered

"About?"

"Girls, um, rather, Katara" I stammered "You know what I mean

"Oh, of course, what can I help with" She pleaded. It was her doing that spurred me and Katara together in the first place so I knew I could trust her to an extent, though I wouldn't be surprised if half of what I said found its way to Katara eventually.

"How does one go about… um, you know, purposing?" I stammered and her eyes instantly lit up like a firecracker

"You want to purpose!? That's amazing!" She almost yelled before I clapped my hand over her mouth so passerbyers could spread the word

"Yes I do, without the rest of the town knowing" I muttered and she nodded

"Well, what kind of advice do you need?"

"I don't know… it's just, what if"

"Aang, stop. Katara loves you and would never say no to you. She is waiting for you to purpose I imagine. But, my advice is to talk to the two other most important people in her life; Sokka and her father. If you really want it to be special, make it for a date of memories, like your anniversary. That's all I can think of, Aang." Suki said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder before adding "But Katara loves you and would say yes no matter how you asked, trust me." She added before moving off back to Hakoda's house, obviously a part of the crew to help set up.

Suki had helped and though I knew, or hoped, Katara would never say no, there is that little voice that always says the things you don't want to hear, luckily mine is heavily outweighed by my feelings for Katara. I'd talk to Sokka and Hakoda during the feast.

I love Katara and could not imagine a life without her, and from the look I saw in her eyes this morning, I can safely assume she feels the same way about me. It Is a feeling I never banked on having, but would not trade for anything in the world, my heart feels light and heavy at the same time just thinking about this; I want nothing more than to walk in their house and kiss her right now, but that'll wait until the feast.


	28. The Feast

_**A/N: Who here considers themselves a good drawer/artist?! I need tips/advice so I can make my own fanart please. Nothing against other concepts, but I would rather be able to draw out my thoughts than have to rely on others to do so – if anyone has advice on how to learn (either with computer programs or by hand) I'd greatly appreciate it.**_

_**Now onto the chapter.**_

**Katara's POV**

It's been a few hours since I kicked Aang out of my fathers' house so we could help prepare for the feast we're planning. According to my father, once the village got wind that we were throwing a birthday party for Aang, everyone wanted to attend so we, amongst the group, compromised. My father is hosting a large banquet in which anyone who wants to attend is invited, then after the feast, there will be a smaller, more personal party of just close friends and family – Only Aang is the one who is unaware of our plan.

That all being said, My father and Gran Gran have been acting ever more awkward since we've been back this year. Not bad or anything but it is noticeable.

"Katara?" I heard my father's voice from my right "Can you give me that recipe on how to make those Fruit Pies?" My head snapped back to what I was doing.

"Oh, yeah, it's right here" I stammered, having been caught lost in thought, handing him the list I had Aang make for me awhile back. My father chuckled and nodded before moving over.

"Hakoda, must you tease her like that?" I heard my Gran Gran's voice from behind me, my head spinning around to meet her eyes, was I being teased? Sure enough…

"Sorry, it is so easy" my dad said with a smile

"Wait, what is going on here?!" I chided both of them

"It is very easy for us to tell when you are… lost in thought, my dear" Gran Gran said

"How so?" I muttered, crossing my arms

"Well, first you were cutting the same slice of fruit for about a minute" She explained, my face flushing as I looked back on the counter; sure enough, the fruit I was cutting was only half cut, but the marks on the counter prove her point.

"I… Uh.." I stammered before they both chuckled

"Relax" she said with a smile

"Reminds of me myself a long time ago, with your mother. I'd lose myself and forget what I was doing as I was doing it" My father admitted

"Really?"

"Oh yes, it really annoyed the warriors when it happened during training" He muttered with a slight chuckle

"No way" I gasped in disbelief "Well, it must run in the family"

"I wouldn't say that." He said with a certain smile on his face

"Huh?"

"I've seen the same clouded expression on Aang's face quite often, actually" he mused

"What do you mean?" I muttered, completely forgetting about the fruit I was trying to cut at this point.

I knew what my father meant but I guess I wanted to hear it. You can know something, know what is true but when you hear it from another person's point of view, especially if it matches your expectations (or exceeds them), it feels amazing.

"It is a passionate look that both of you share, even now two years later that love hasn't diminished, only gotten stronger, and I suspect it will only ever get stronger throughout your lives." He finished and my face froze.

_Lives._ Did he just say lives? I mean, sure both of us knew we loved each other and wanted to stay together, but we've never really talked about the future or marriage or anything. I've not wanted to bother him with it due to how much is already on shoulders, I was happy just helping and being there for him. But now, my own father had indirectly suggested it, whether he knew it or not.

"Katara?" I heard his voice but my tongue was in my throat, it wasn't until he put his hand on my shoulder I completely snapped out of it. "Katara, are you okay?"

"Yes" I muttered, looking up to him "You said, lives, our lives…"

"Yes? Is everything okay?"

I gulped and sighed before smiling and nodding. "Yes, everything is fine, want help with the fruit pie?"

But before he could answer, the front door had swung wide open with Sokka and Suki promptly walking in. Sokka looking as Sokka always was, but Suki looked giddy.

"Hi everyone!" She smiled "Hi, Kaaatttaaarrraaaa" she drug out and my head cocked to the left in confusion as she ignored me and continued on. "We're here to help!"

"Perfect, we're setting another batch of those fruit pies, since we'll have a large turnout apparently" my father said but I was still in lapse.

Time seemed to fly by after Suki and Sokka arrived; we hadn't asked Toph to help for obvious reasons, she was relaxing somewhere. And Suki was increasingly getting weirder; I'd catch her glancing at me and sharply turning away when I looked, always grinning. It got to the point I confronted her out of earshot from the others.

"Suki" I said sternly and her smile faltered "What is going on?"

"Nothing, I swear, Just in a good mood today" she responded with a smile

"Uh huh, then why do you keep glancing at me like that?"

Her face froze, I saw it. "Just… noting how hard you're working!"

My gaze never left her eyes and she must've realized I didn't buy what she was selling but she wouldn't give in; she had a secret that was going to drive me crazy, just as we were about to walk back into the kitchen, she left our conversation on a note that ever more increased my confusion.

"I swear, nothing is going on." She proceeded to tell me continuously

"Fine, keep your secrets" I muttered before I glanced at Sokka, who was helping my father without complaining, my mind sparked "How has it been with Sokka?"

"It's only been getting better – he has changed for the better, I mean the first thing he did when he got here was apologize to you and Aang for being such a jerk all those times."

"Yeah, I guess you've made an impact on him" I said with a small smile

"It's amazing how much a girl can impact a guy, Katara. On that note, How're things with you and Aang, besides how 'annoyingly romantic,' as Sokka puts it sometimes, you two are?" Suki asked

"I don't know… normal I guess – the romance never died and every day he does something and it's like it's never been done before. Heh, I won't bore you with the sappy details but I'll just say I've never been happier." I said with a growing blush and a smile

She just smiled and put her hand on my shoulder "Good, and I know Aang has never been happier either, though I'm sure you'll find out why yourself. Now let's go finish helping your dad and grandmother, its already past noon" She chirped before rushing back to the kitchen before I could question her on what she had said.

The rest of the time passed by easily and quickly enough, my father and Sokka were caught up in Tribe talk while they were working, Suki and Gran Gran were caught up in something, I wasn't paying attention; my mind kept wandering to what Suki and my father had said.

I know I love Aang, and I know he loves me, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Sokka!" I said suddenly remembering what time it was and how close it was to starting.

"What's up?" he answered quickly, looking frazzled as my sudden outburst surprised even my father, Suki and Gran Gran

"You should go find Aang and bring him here… slowly, you know?" I said with my father nodding

"It is almost that time, you go find Aang, keep him busy but slowly make your way here, give us about half an hour" my dad said from behind me and Sokka nodded

"One Water Tribe Warrior distraction coming up!"

"There's the bad joke Sokka I remember!" I said with a grin, he just scoffed but couldn't hide his smile as he marched out the door; it was time I went and got ready.

**Aang's POV**

Wandering around the growing Ice Town was truly amazing, I had never actually taken the time to admire the work Master Pakku and the other water benders were doing here, but at this moment, all I had was time.

There were now buildings, all beautifully sculpted with Ice; gorgeous designs etched almost everywhere, if I didn't know better I would think I was back at the Northern Water Tribe. The way they were sculpted and designed captured what little heat there was from the sun and helped warm the houses, while the blizzards and snow flurries of winter didn't dent the newly designed town… besides add an extra layer of coating maybe.

It must be past midday by now, it was hard to tell here, the days were much longer as were the nights; I almost failed to realize I was being watched by someone on the front porch of their home. It was a young man, no one I recognized but he obviously knew me, for once we made eye contact, he was quick to jump down from his ledge and greet me.

"Avatar Aang" he said in a cool voice, he must've been in his late teens or early twenties, probably a warrior or bender from the looks of his build; I lean more towards bender. He extended his hand which I took.

"You've got me at a disadvantage…" I began, hoping he would fill in the blanks

"Bohai" he answered, shaking my hand. "I never got to meet you formerly while you were at the Northern Water Tribe."

"Ah, so are you a bender?" I asked with a smile as we released grips

"Mhmm, though nothing like you or Master Katara"

"You know Katara?"

"Know of her" he corrected, he was very proper. "I'll be attending the feast Chief Hakoda has planned tonight, just wished to pay my respects properly – Happy Birthday Avatar Aang" he said calmly with a bow

"Please, just Aang, and thank you" I answered, returning his bow and he smiled with a nod before returning to his home.

Things have changed, for the better thus far, and I won't think on the worse. I eventually found myself on the outskirts of the newly formed bay, which harbors all the of the Southern Water Tribe vessels; it was quite a sight. I reached the peak of the plateau I was walking on and sat down, my feet dangling and the crashing waves about a hundred feet down, it was calm.

The sun was nearing the horizon, but we still had easily a few more hours of sunlight. I imagine the feast was going to go into the night; but I didn't mind, as long as I was able to spend it with Katara and our friends it could be as short or long as they wanted.

It was then I heard soft footsteps behind me but before I could turn around, Sokka sat next to me gazing at the horizon.

"I've been looking for you for a little bit now, enjoying the view?" he asked

"Yeah, this place has changed so much in just a few years; I can't imagine what it'll turn into."

"I hear ya" he said before his head turned to me and he placed his right hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Aang, on a serious note."

"Uh oh" I muttered

"No, really, I'm sorry"

"What? For what?" I asked in shock

"For being a such a pain and for being so untrusting of you when you and my sister first got together" Sokka began and as I opened my mouth he stopped me. "No, hear me out." I nodded and he took a deep breathe.

"First, no one is telling me to do this; it's been on my mind for a while. Every time I see the two of you and how happy you both are, I think back to when I was a royal pain. You've been the best thing to happen to Katara since our mother died. I know I said I trust you back when you first asked me and dad… after your little show"

"You still remember that?" I muttered, embarrassed.

"Of course, that was sort of broadcasting the two of you to the world. I bet all your fangirls remember it with hatred too" he teased and we both chuckled before he continued. "Listen man, I'd never want her with anyone else, not that I have any control over the two of you but still."

"Thanks Sokka" I said, not bothering to hide my growing smile

"Alright, enough of this show of emotion!" he chuckled and we both nodded, standing up and hugging quickly. That was warriors speak and we both understood it. "Alright, we've got a feast to get too, but we're going the long way"

"Why's that?"

"Something about making you the last to arrive, I don't know, let everyone get ready for the great and powerful Aang." He said, rising his hands. "You know, for an all-powerful Avatar, you have like, the least intimidating name ever. Aang." He continued on as we started walking.

"It rhymes with fang?" I answered, and he laughed

"Hey, you're learning from my wit and humor! Alright, Sokka rhymes with…" he trailed off and I instantly started snickering as a name came to my head

"What, you got one?"

"No, I can't not after all of that."

"Oh come on, Arrow Boy"

"Sokka rhymes with Caca" I said with a grin, his smile faded as he glared at me. "Hey, you made me!" His head dropped

"Fair enough, airhead"

"Besides, I don't want an intimidating name. Peace and caring air bender here, remember?"

"Uh huh, just like when you told us "I'm an innocent monk"" Sokka prodded

"When did I say that!? I've never called myself a monk, YOU call me a monk!" I retorted

"Actually, you did call yourself innocent on Kyoshi, before we witnessed your first fan girl group. That one really had Katara fuming" Sokka answered with a grin and my own head dropped. "Besides, I've seen the two of you, you are far from innocent!"

"Woah! We are totally innocent, I swear!" I stammered and he laughed

"Calm down, you know at this point I wouldn't be as upset if you weren't. But you know the golden rule when it comes to girls, right?" Sokka asked with an ever growing grin

"No, what? And it isn't girls, it is Katara, but continue" I muttered

He cleared his throat, holding his finger in the air with his eyes shut as we were walking as said. "No; means No"

"Sokka! Jeez!" I groaned "It's not like this is your sister we're talking about. Okay, I respect Katara and will forever honor that rule!" I exclaimed with a groan. To my surprise, I did not get an answered, all I heard was a muffled voice.

I quickly looked to my left and right before my legs decided to give out on me as I fell on my back, clutching for air. Sokka had fallen face first into a large snow mound as was buried up to his hip; his legs were flailing and I heard muffled screams as I'm sure he heard muffled laughter.

Once I regained myself, I bended the snow off of him, he was sitting on the snow in lotus, glaring at me.

"What? Not my fault you decided to give your speech with your eyes shut" I said with a grin

"'Not my fault'" He muttered, copying me as he stood up. "I did get to hear your answer and you answered well. Now let's get to the feast. All the people who are going should be there." He said as we made our way back in town.

Sure enough, most of the town was empty and the few that weren't attending all had kids with them, I assume they drew the short stick and had to babysit. The town was deathly still but at the back-center of the town, it was bustling.

Chief Hakoda's house, and everywhere directly around it, was lit up with fires and lamps, Ice sculpted tables in a large oval shape as they formed a horseshoe around a central table. On the other side of the central table was a large bonfire and an even larger area clear; if I knew these people like I think I did, it was for dancing.

There was tribal music playing that changed from the Southern Tribe to the Northern before alternating again, even Sokka's jaw was dropped.

"How in the… they managed a lot in the time it took me to get you" he muttered

"You didn't help?" I asked, glancing at him

"Well, I helped cook and set up some of those fires, but none of those were there before I left."

"Must've been the water benders, I imagine" I muttered as we neared the crowd. Everyone was sitting and laughing, talking and enjoying themselves; there was no food but at the Central table I saw Chief Hakoda. Sitting at his table was Kanna, Katara's Grandmother, Toph, Zuko, Iroh and Master Pakku; but no Katara. I scanned the many groups of people looking for her to no avail, it was then my eyes met Hakoda's again; he had seen me and raised his right arm in the air, the conversations quickly dying down.

"Friends and Families of the Southern Water Tribe!" he said in a booming voice as he stood, rising both of his arms; all of the table stood with him. "The young man of the hour has arrived; comrade with my son! Avatar Aang and Sokka!" he yelled, whipping his arms down then back up, the seated crowd got the hint and all stood, applauding both of us.

"Were you expecting this?" I muttered to Sokka, my embarrassment rising

"No, not at all" he whispered, obviously in shock

"I couldn't see Katara, did you spot her?" I asked quietly as everyone was still applauding; we both bowed in respect

"No, I didn't see her, or Suki for that matter" he muttered before his father went on again.

"Come, Join us, Aang and Sokka!" he motioned for us to move to the table, and we slowly walked through the horse shoe of tables, everyone greeting me and Sokka like we had just saved the world again… I always felt uncomfortable in praises like this; it's like they try to elevate me higher than everyone else… Sokka felt the same from the look on his face. We finally reached the table and all eyes were on us.

"Feeling nervous" Hakoda whispered, leaning in and we both gulped and nodded

"Don't, this night is for you two, for Toph, Suki and Katara… even for Zuko and Iroh." He answered and my eyes met his

"Speaking of that" I muttered "Where is Katara?"

"And Suki?" Sokka added

"Well, Katara had a plan and invited Suki to join her; you'll find out in a moment." Hakoda whispered with a smile before returning his gaze to the crowd

"My son who can come up with a strategy to invade an enemy, to bring down Ozai's Fire Nation Fleet and execute them with confidence; along with Avatar Aang, who is master of all four elements and the direct reason this war has been over for two years, almost three, and why we can celebrate. They are both nervous when welcomed in front of friends and families!" Hakoda boomed with a grin, most of the crowd got it as they chuckled.

"Your father is going out of his way to embarrass us" I whispered to Sokka

"He does that sometimes…"

"Noticed, he did it to Katara and I this morning…"

"Now!" His voice boomed over mind again "Before the food is brought out and the feast begins, I would like welcome two other very important people. Not only important to me or any of you; but both very extremely important to the two young warriors standing before you. My daughter, a Master Waterbender and possibly the most important person to the Avatar's life, Katara; And a Kyoshi warrior who humbled and helped turn my son into the proud, strong and fearless leader and warrior he is today, Suki!"

"Dang, my dad gives an entrance" Sokka muttered but I couldn't hear him, my eyes were transfixed. "Aang?" he elbowed me before he followed my gaze, then his own jaw dropped.

Standing, now in front of the Bonfire was Katara and Suki; both of the beautiful dressed in gorgeous attire. Katara was wearing a cerulean blue, laced with white water tribe dress. Its sleeves came down to a larger opening at her wrists; there was a slit at her shoulders where her bare bronze skin was showing. The neck was V'd down and laced – I was happy this was the warmer time in the South Pool, ever more so that she was used to it… she looked amazing.

Next to her was Suki, she too was wearing a dress only it was earthly green, laced with black. It looked multi-layered and there was no slit at her shoulders but the same wrist opening. Both of their dresses went all the way down on their left leg, but cut and came halfway up the right – if they were cold they sure weren't showing it.

I don't think either me or Sokka realized it but we were both walking towards them and they were walking towards us; the crowd forgotten but I could feel them watching as my hands extended and caught Katara's; the blush on her face was unmistakable from this close and I could tell she wanted to look away but she maintained her gaze.

Her hands rested gently on mine as our forearms were out, my grip gentle as I smiled; the look in her eyes drove me insane. Ignoring where we were, ignoring who was behind us or the knowledge that the entire village was watching; I pulled her slowly, closer towards me, the fronts of our bodies touched as our lips made gentle contact before parting.

I leaned back only slightly as I looked at her again before returning my eyes to hers. "You… look absolutely amazing, Katara" I whispered and I could see her gulp through her smile.

"You look amazing too, Aang" she muttered, I could hear a crock in her voice though I couldn't place it; she was more nervous than I was.

"You do look amazing, sis" Sokka's voice came from besides me as I smiled and looked over to them

"Both of you look amazing" I said, meeting Suki's eyes as she smiled "We both look like bums right now next to a pair of queens"

"No kidding" Sokka agreed before we heard a throat being cleared from behind, we all looked to See Hakoda standing there with a smile as he turned to face the crowd

"Let the Feast, BEGIN!" he boomed as I looked back to Katara and offered her my hand, her smile had never faltered as she took it and we all walked back to our table.

I pulled out Katara's chair for her to sit, and to my surprise, Sokka did the same to Suki; he really had changed a lot. But before I could sit down I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Hakoda's, he leaned in and whispered something

"You are always afraid you won't be accepted by me, Sokka or Kanna for loving Katara. Every time I see you two, reminds me how I felt about her mother; the fire and the genuine love I just saw when you two kissed… I would never ever take that from my daughter, or you. Sit and enjoy the night, it is for you two; and know I consider you apart of my family" Hakoda whispered as he pulled back with a smile

"Thank you" I said quietly with a grin before sitting next to Katara, her hand finding mine quickly as I looked to her… that look in her eye never left since this morning.

The food was brought out quickly by volunteers who wanted to help; they quickly spread the food around to everyone; which was mostly water tribe traditional minus one very unique thing I spotted, they had made the fruit pies. It wasn't long before we all got our food and ate; laughing and talking as we went, even Zuko was laughing… Heck, even Toph was laughing, did I slip into a different world overnight?!

I soon found myself sharing a fruit pie with Katara, and as it had been when I had them back at the Southern Air Temple with Monk Gyatso, they were delicious and everything about this night was perfect. My confidence in talking to Chief Hakoda and Sokka about what I want to do greatly increased after listening to both of them, I'm sure I'd have time during the feast or the dance I am sure they have planned.


	29. To The Future

To The Future

**Katara's POV**

The night was going much smoother than I dared to have hoped; I'll admit I was extremely nervous about the presentation my father had planned but everything went beautifully, though it did help having Suki standing with me just as embarrassed. The look on their faces when they saw us was priceless, I don't think I've ever seen my brother or Aang so mesmerized; it was quite flattering.

I'll admit, I think both of us were in a trance two when the four of us were walking towards each other. Then Aang giving me one of the most tender kisses he's ever done, it was like time froze… at least until my father boomed again.

Once we got over the initial embarrassment and made it to our table, the even progressed better than I could have hoped. Everyone was smiling and laughing, all of them having a great time; and it made me feel good that Aang loved the food we prepared for him.

"So, has anyone else noticed Aang is almost as tall as me?" Sokka said across the table "I remember when he was the little arrowhead bow, now I can't look down to him anymore"

"Actually, I haven't noticed. Stand up Sokka, you two Aang" Zuko said from the other side of the table, all of us snickering as Aang and Sokka complied and stood next to each other. Unfortunately for Sokka, his estimate was off and Aang was now just a little bit taller, not much but it was still noticeable.

"Yeah, Sorry Sokka, he's got you" Suki said with an apologetic smile

"So he's got you too!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't competing" She responded, sticking her tongue out. Her head snapped to face me quickly with a grin

"Pretty soon you'll need a stool to get a kiss from Mr Avatar" she teased. I shot a glance at Aang who was still grinning as he retook his seat next to me and smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever have to try to get a kiss from him; will I Aang?" I asked in a suggestive way, he got it quickly as he leaned in and pecked me on the lips

"You could try to make it a little harder for her Aang, sheesh" Sokka groaned "At this rate she'll think she can have whatever she wants"

"Well, she sort of can" Aang shrugged "And why would I make something I like anyways harder for her? I thought one of your nick names was Science and Reason lover." Aang teased and Sokka shoved his hands in his face, earning a glance from Suki and Toph… at least I think from Toph, she was hating it here… no dirt.

"Wait, what?" Suki questioned

"No we don't have to tell this story" Sokka muttered

"Actually, we do" my dad decided to but in after getting tired of laughing from the sidelines

"DAD, you are supposed to be on my side!" Sokka groaned

"I'll tell it" I grinned and Sokka groaned as I continued. "It was early into our original journey to the North Pole, after we met Suki. We ran into a guy getting attacked by a platypus-bear without a care in the world. After Appa scared it off, the guy told us about a fortune teller in his village and we went to see her."

"You forgot the part about this fortune teller telling him he would have a safe journey and he was attacked and he wasn't worried because he was fine in the end, just like she predicted" Sokka said sarcastically

"Maybe I forgot or knew you would say your piece, my dear brother" I grinned before continuing. "Moving on, we all got our fortunes read – though she didn't even take Sokka back because she said his fortune was written on his face… what was it again, Sokka?" I glanced to him and he was seemingly ignoring the conversation now, eating.

"I believe it was 'Your future will be full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted'" Aang added

"Ah yes, that was it, Thank you Aang. After all the fortune readings, she got the prediction about the volcano erupting wrong and Sokka tried to tell everyone but they all discredited him and called him The Science and Reason lover" I concluded, most of the group listening and snickering as Sokka looked away… then he did it. He snapped forward and looked at me.

"Well, my sister, since we are talking about the fortune teller, why don't you share your many predictions with everyone?"

"Many predictions?" Suki questioned

"Yeah, I sort of bugged her a lot. And no, those predictions are for me" I stated, Sokka's gaze turned to Aang

"Aang, you can get her to spill the beans, ask her, she won't say no to you" Sokka pleaded and before Aang spoke I jumped in

"I won't say no to him, but I'll have no problem telling him later, Sokka!" I glared at him and his arms went up in defeat

"I've got another funny story" Suki jumped in and we all looked to her, a big grin on her face. "It is when Sokka started to realize women can be fighters when a group of 'girls' as he put it, got the jump on him, Aang and Katara. Oh good times"

"That was pretty funny, Sokka, got to admit" Aang shrugged

"You're the AVATAR and you think it's funny you got beaten by a bunch of g… warriors?" Sokka muttered the last part

"Nice save" Suki whispered with a half-grin

"Hey, anyone can fight and be strong. Look at Katara, she can still beat me in Waterbending, Toph can still beat me in Earthbending."

"Stop lying Twinkletoes. I tried to beat you awhile back and you and Katara only waterbend for the sheer pleasure of it." Toph said and Aang smiled in defeat

"I can't heal like she can, or metal bend like you can!"

"No but I bet if you tried you could do both." Toph muttered "Dumb Avatar" she finished, getting all of us to laugh. It was then my father stood up, getting all of our attention.

"Attention Friends and Family of the Southern Water Tribe!" he boomed and everyone stopped and looked at him, eagerly. It was… impressive to see him command such respect.

"The feast is not yet over, but now I will introduce the dance!" He boomed and the crowd cheered and my own heart fluttered as I glanced to Aang who was also looking at me with a smile. "But before anyone dances, I would like the first dance to go to Avatar Aang and my Daughter Katara"

"Dad!" I hissed "You love embarrassing us!"

"Parents; embarrassing children since the dawn of time" he answered back in a whispered as everyone roared in anticipation. "Are you going to deny them the dance, Aang? Katara?"

"I hate you" I muttered, but he saw through my faked annoyance, I had been looking forward to this.

It was then Aang stood up, pushed in his own chair and offered his hand in the same fashion he did the night we held the dance for the school kids. Only this time, I blushed and smiled but made no excuse as I took it and he led us out into the center beyond our table, near the ever burning bonfire.

"Everyone's watching, again" I muttered

"And again, this is just you and me" he whispered with a smile. Every time he did that my own confidence soared. That was when the music kicked off, it was water tribe music but it had a very upbeat tone, it wasn't music that was played during the war but now we had nothing to do but celebrate.

Aang's hand rested on my hip as mine went around his shoulder, our other hands interlocked and outstretched as we began swaying to the music. His grey eyes transfixed on mine with a mesmerizing look; it was easy to get lost in his eyes.

Suddenly the music picked up and our bodies began to flow more fluently. His hand on my hip released as we out stretched before I spun back into his arms and flung over him, using his own strength to maintain my position as my feet spun in the air and landed back on the ground on the other side of his arm. He was a little surprised but quickly recovered as he dipped me before spinning me back out, our movements in synch with the music and each other, we had forgotten the hundreds of eyes on us, the 'Ohs' and 'Ahs' as we twisted and spun.

It was then the climax of the song and Aang had once again dipped me, only this time leaving me down as he didn't hesitate to meet his lips with mine, my own cheeks feeling hotter than the fire we were standing next to and we were quickly rewarded with an applause.

Then other couples joined us on the dance floor and though we didn't do anything as extravagant again, we stayed on the dance floor so we could be… together.

"I love you" I said softly as I let out a long sigh, my head resting on his shoulder as the music playing was much slower and more deliberate

"I love you, Katara" he answered quietly, his grip around my waist tightening and I just felt happy.

"I promised I'd tell you what Aunt Wu said" I began with a quiet voice before he chuckled

"Heh, about that… I sort of eavesdropped on your fortune" he admitted

"You did?" I began

"Yeah, I almost jumped around the hallway when I heard that bit about a powerful bender… but that was when Meng caught me and took me back to the waiting room" Aang muttered, I could tell he was smiling and my own mind was thinking.

Aunt Wu had said I would marry a powerful bender; and Aang is the most powerful in the world. But, regardless, I don't care about her predictions, I want to be with Aang whether it was for him or not… though I have a feeling it was for him.

We danced in a very comfortable, warm silence as we listened to the music, the crackling bonfire, the couples around us and our own breathing and hearts. I was swaying and lost in a trance until I noticed another couple had come up on us, it was Suki and Sokka.

"Hey Katara, want to swap for a dance?" She suggested and I sort of laughed but nodded as we passed off dates. Granted it was my brother but still, it gave me a chance to talk to him without embarrassing each other, Suki and Aang seemed to be having their own conversation.

"You really do look beautiful, Sis. You and Suki both" Sokka began and before I could speak, he continued. "I've had a talk with Aang about this and I need to apologize"

"For what?"

"For being such a pain all those times in the past; you are my sister and if there was ever anyone I would want to see you with, it would be Aang. Though, if you don't mind me saying, I don't think either of you are as innocent as you claim!"

"Sokka!" I hissed "That was very sweet up until that last bit, and we are still innocent if I think I know what you're talking about."

"You got it"

"Jeez, Sokka." I muttered "We're innocent, I promise, don't go trying to kill Aang." And to my surprise, he laughed

"Actually I told Aang I wouldn't be mad if at this point you weren't. But I'm your brother and I'll leave you alone on that. But I do have a question"

"What?"

"What was Aunt Wu's prediction for you, you got me curious." Sokka asked and I couldn't help but laugh at Mr Science and Reason Lover asking what a fortune teller told his sister.

"Fine, She told me I would marry a very powerful bender and have an amazing life with him" I admitted and Sokka glanced at Aang who was talking to Suki

"I think he fits the bill"

"Me too, but we haven't talked about marriage for a long time, we touched on the subject a while back but decided to… enjoy our time together instead of worrying about it. Besides Aang still technically isn't of marrying Age."

"Yeah but that's only if he follows Water Tribe traditions, you are and for all we know by his traditions he is."

"Yeah… I won't push the subject. I just want to be happy with him

"You are, trust me, I can tell. You two do make a… cute couple" Sokka muttered and I narrowed my eyes at him

"How hard was that for you to say?"

"A lot harder than it looked but I am working on it" he joked and we both laughed. My brother had grown up, I loved Aang, and everything was going perfect.

**Aang's POV**

Suki had stolen me away from Katara, I was enjoying my moment with her but from the look she had, she wanted to talk to me and it couldn't wait.

"What's up Suki, why the dance?"

"Have you talked to Katara about anything yet?"

"This again? No I was going to talk to Sokka and Chief Hakoda tonight, pretty soon. Probably after this dance."

"Good, I may have dropped a hint for her… Sorry"

"Suki!" I hissed

"Sorry, it is exciting!"

"Yeah yeah" I muttered but smiled anyways. We danced until the song was over, apperantly that was all she wanted from me as she released and we walked over to Katara and Sokka who were doing the same.

"Hey Sokka, can I talk to you real quick?" I asked and he nodded

"Sure thing Arrow bow"

"I'll be right back Katara" I said, kissing her quickly on the lips, she smiled and nodded as she was dragged back onto the dance floor by Suki.

I led Sokka back to our Table and found Chief Hakoda sitting and talking with those not dancing, I knelt down beside him.

"Can I talk to you privately, please? It'll be quick" I muttered, he turned to me and saw Sokka standing there and nodded.

Both of them had a confused look as I let them away from the crowd and into his house, as we reached the door I shot a glance back towards the dance floor and Katara wasn't watching, she was being distracted by Suki, I owe her.

"What's up, Aang?" Sokka began and I turned to them once we were inside

"Can both of you please sit…" I muttered

"Uh oh" Hakoda muttered as they both took a seat on the ground, me still standing.

"I want you both to hear me out please. You both know I love Katara more than anything… and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her. I think… well, I know I make her happy, at least most of the time. I… uh… am asking both of your opinions and… um… approval to make a betrothal necklace for her…" I finished, my confidence was shattered, I guess I always expect the worst despite what they had both said to me.

Neither of the spoke for a moment as they glanced at each other, I almost wanted to disappear but then they both stood and each put one of their hands on my shoulders.

"Aang" Hakoda began "You didn't need our permission. We've both seen how happy both of you are together, I know you and Katara are happy together. I already consider you apart of our family and would be honored and proud of both of you being married."

"Yeah, Aang. I know enough to know that Katara doesn't want anyone but you. Ignoring all those times I've made fun of you two in the past, and the fact I already consider you a brother, I say you better. Cause just like I said before, she would never say no to you." Sokka added with a grin

"Thank you" I muttered, "I am happy I am so accepted by you two now, I would never ever want to come between your family"

"Aang, you are our family. Now get to work on that necklace" Sokka stated and I nodded as we walked back out. Katara and Suki had resumed their places at our table, now laughing with the rest of the table.

We made our way over and everyone noticed our demeanor, Hakoda and Sokka were grinning and trying to fight it, I was blushing and trying to stay composed as I took my seat next to Katara. Her hand immediately found mine and I am pretty sure my heart skipped a beat.

Before anyone could ask us about what we talked about I stood and took Katara with me.

"May I have this dance" I asked quietly, smiling and she nodded as we made our way out to the floor, it was another slow song but I had other things in mind than just dancing.

We began to dance slowly, our bodies pressed together, just swaying to the music. Her head was resting on my shoulder and her hands on my upper back as my arms rested around her waist.

"Is everything alright?" she whispered and I nodded

"Better than I had hoped" I answered quietly and her head turned to face me, still on my shoulder as she looked up a little at me

It was too perfect as I maneuvered my own head so our lips were barely grazing, I felt her shudder as she pressed her lips the rest of the way against mine, her eyes closing as we swayed, lip locked.

By the end of the song, we were on the other side on the bonfire, out of sight from our table, that was when we broke our dancing kiss.

"Come with me" I whispered, leading her away from the bonfire and the dancers, away from almost everyone. She didn't complain at all as we walked, her arms gripping around me; if she was cold she wasn't showing it but I had a feeling she was.

I took her back to where Sokka had found me, the point the overlooked the pier. The Moon and the stars were out as I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, us facing out. With a quick hand movement I bent a small ice slab behind me for us to lean against as we sat.

"I figured you might be a little cold" I muttered as she rested on my lap, my arms wrapped around her waist and resting around her belly button; her own hands resting on mine.

"Not when we're like this" she whispered back to me, still gazing out at the open sea. "What did you, Sokka and my Dad talk about… can I know?"

"It isn't a secret; I just wanted to thank them both for… so openly accepting us." I bended the truth a little but it was still not a lie.

Her head leaned back and towards the right, resting on my head as we watched the stars and sea. "I told you they'd accept you. I had the weirdest conversation with Sokka while we danced"

"How so?"

"He apologized for being such a pain all those times."

"Yeah, he did the same to me, he talked about other things though" I muttered in a joking fashion

"Oh, he did with me too. Did he have a talk with you about innocence too?"

"Oh no, he didn't" I muttered in disbelief

"Yep. Good news is he won't kill you when we…" she stopped abruptly and even in the night and her facing the sea, I could see the beat red blush on her face

"It's okay, I understand" I muttered "That'll happen when we're ready" I whispered as she leaned forward, nodding

It was so quiet besides our own breathing, I found myself staring at her hair, her figure, and her back which was slightly exposed from her dress, more than the stars or sea. Eventually, I leaned forward and my lips brushed against the back of her neck, just between the shoulders, causing her to gasp in surprise and giggle.

"Aang!" she hissed, but I ignored her as I just kept brushing my lips and opening then on her neck gently, if she was ever protesting I don't think either of us remember. I do know she arced her back when I stopped for a second, as if telling me to continue.

Smiling, my lips found the side of her neck as I kissed it softly, running the length of her neck from side to side before trailing down her neck and onto her upper back. I gently slide my lips back up and twisted her around my lap just enough so I could kiss her lips. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be enjoying what I had been doing, but she was quick to respond to the kiss.

Her tongue wasting no time in gliding my lips and our tongues dancing once more as our lips locked. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her back as she leaned into them as I cradled her in my arms – this is the times I never wanted to end.


	30. The Necklace

_**A/N: Fair warning for the future chapters. First, the thought I mentioned awhile back; lemons will appear, if I post them in FF or not is another story but it will be written out, though it isn't for a few chapters anyways – when the Rating changes to M is when it has been posted, and the A/N will have a MATURE within it. Second, a new small quest/adventure is coming up and I'll be reintroducing someone from the show as a Bad Guy – it will have… angst and drama (Nothing too serious but still it will be present).**_

The Necklace

**Aang's POV**

"So… what kind of stone should I use, I don't know that much about Water Tribe traditions, and what type of design?" I asked quietly as we sat around a small fire.

"Use one that means something to you, it doesn't need to be of water tribe descent or anything – heck the design can be anything. It just has to be special to you and Katara" Sokka answered quietly as he looked around the shadows before continuing. "You haven't said anything to her about it yet, have you?"

"No way, This is going to be a surprise… I just hope it'll be welcomed" I muttered, my eyes following the flickering flames

"Aang, I already told you she'd never say no to you. When do you plan to ask, or present the necklace?"

"Pretty soon, I was thinking on waiting until my sixteenth birthday but I can ask before that and we could marry after that, right?"

"Yeah, she is smart; the longer you are hiding something, the more suspicious she'll get in trying to find out what it is. Which reminds me, where is she?"

"Inside with Suki I think; how much longer are you two planning to stay in here?"

"I dunno, we have no where we really need to be, how about you?" Sokka asked and I sighed

"Luckily, we're at a standstill of compromise… there isn't any negotiating or planning going on anymore so they'd all only need me if a problem arose, so I'm taking a vacation." I answered with a half-smile

"If that's the case, why did Zuko already leave?"

"Well, he is the Fire Lord, his job never ends. Neither does mine but mine can be done at my own pace unless something happens. Plus, he did say something was up with Mai while he was here, maybe she is sick or something"

"It's possible."

"Hey, tomorrow I'm using you as an excuse to go gem hunting, be ready for it" I muttered and Sokka nodded

"Should be interesting" Sokka muttered, it was then we heard the flaps of the tarp doors flutter as Katara and Suki walked out towards us, still out of earshot Sokka whispered quickly. "Remember act normal"

"Hey you two" Suki began with a grin as she sat beside Sokka. Katara looked down at me with a smile and I gripped her hand, pulling her back onto my lap as she giggled the way down.

"Hey Suki" I said with a smile as Katara readjusted herself more comfortably on my lap

"What're you two doing out here" Katara questioned, looking at Sokka then to me – that was the question I didn't want to answer but before I could stutter Sokka saved me.

"Just relaxing under the stars, waiting for our two favorite girls to figure out that they should come and join us." Sokka said with an 'I just saved you' look on his face.

"Oh, how kind" Suki teased, resting her head on Sokka's shoulder. That was when Katara leaned back, her lips near my ear as she talked quietly

"How long can we stay here, I know you have work…" she whispered quietly. I just smiled and shook my head

"As long as we want, or as long as there are no problems – there is no more negotiating to be done for now so I am free" I answered quietly and she leaned back, prompting me to turn my head and face her. Her eyes narrowed but she had an unmistakable smile.

"I hope your definition of freedom means what I think it does" she muttered and I nodded

"It means I am not going to be dragged away from you like I am during those meetings" I answered and she smiled, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hey hey hey, you two love birds, knock it off" Sokka exclaimed, even though he was smiling. I saw Suki lean in and kiss him on the cheek and he melted

"Hey Hey Hey, you two Love Birds, knock it off" Katara teased to Sokka who just stuck his tongue out. "Or don't, I don't care because I've no intention on it"

"What if dad walks out here and sees you and Aang fumbling over each other"

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed with an ever growing blush. "He would probably laugh; he's already walked in on us waking up, still in bed."

"And that's why I had my own house built" Sokka stated, looking to Suki

"I do like that little water tribe hut of yours Sokka" Suki answered with a grin as she kissed him.

While they were lip locked, my fingers traced Katara's hair as she was watching the fire with a small smile, she looked lost in thought. I found myself entranced as I watched the shadows from the flames dance off her bronze skin, the firelight dancing in her cerulean eyes…

"It isn't polite to stare" she whispered, her eyes flickering to mine "But I'll let you do it anyways" she said quietly and we both laughed

"Ready for bed?" I said quietly and she nodded

"I'm getting tired of watching Suki and my brother swallows each other's tongues anyways"

"I wonder if that is how he felt watching us." I mused and her eyes looked up

"Good point" she muttered as we stood up, leaving the other two by the fire as we walked back into Hakoda's hut.

It was dimmed and darkened, shadows flickering from the firelight outside and the random candles lit to light the house. We silently made our way through the house and up the stair back into our room as we knew the rest of the house was asleep.

I was still first in bed, Katara had more to manage before bed so I've come to realize, but she quickly joined me. She had slipped out of her attire into her undergarments; leaving her back exposed. As she shimmed down in the blankets with me, my fingertips traced up her spine, dancing on her skin as I felt goose bumps begin to form.

"Aang" she muttered, not in a 'stop' matter either. Smiling, I opened my lips and pressed them between her shoulder blades, closing them gently as I began to trace her shoulder and neck line, my fingertips still following her spine.

"Spirits" she muttered. I felt her back arc slightly "I love it when you do that" she muttered.

"I should hope so" I whispered against her skin, still tracing her neckline with my lips as my arms wrapped around her waist and my hands interlocked around her belly button, pulling her closer to me.

She twisted in my grip so she was facing me; the look in her eye was intoxicating. She rested her forehead gently on mine before pressing her lips against mine, our lips remaining locked as our mouths opened and closed, our tongues dancing. My own grip around her waist tightened as I deepened our kiss, her eyes opened slowly as she ran her tongue across my lips before pulling back a few inches.

"I love you Aang" she whispered, re-resting her forehead against mine as she gazed into my eyes

"I love you Katara" I said quietly, brushing my lips to hers as she moved as close as she could to me, her forehead remained against mine but both of our eyes were closing. From the last glimpse I saw, she fell into sleep with one of the most amazing smiles; her own gentle breathes eventually lulled me to sleep as well.

When I woke up it was still dark, but there was the slightest pinkish hue in the distance, the sun was just coming up and surprisingly I already heard movement in the house down below and to my even greater surprise, Katara was not next to me. I must admit, I am impressed I wasn't woken when she left; but just as I went to get out of bed I heard the softest padded footsteps approach. The door opened quietly and I could see her silhouette in the shadows of our room. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep and as I thought, she very gently climbed back next to me.

"Good morning" I whispered when she was resettled, facing me; her eyes snapped to mine but she smiled warmly

"Good morning, I am sorry I woke you." She answered quietly, placing a small kiss on my lips

"I just woke up and found myself alone" I teased "everything all right?"

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I left, you must've been having a good dream. I was thirsty and couldn't sleep..." she muttered, her finger tracing the tattoo on my arm

"Couldn't sleep?" I questioned and she nodded "Nightmares or?"

"No no no" she answered quickly before looking away "It's embarrassing."

"Like I am a prime example of not being embarrassed… but you don't need to tell me anything you don't want too" I said with a smile and I felt her sigh in defeat, but she retained her smile as her gaze met mine again

"I just can't stop thinking of… well, the future and what it might hold for us." She said softly, her eyes looking away. "We haven't really talked about the future for a while and…" she muttered, and even through the darkness of our room I saw a glisten in her eye as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No" I muttered, bringing my finger to her chin, making her look at me as I kissed her softly on the lips. "Katara, just as I said all those times before, you are the only one for me, I love you" I said quietly. I didn't want to go into detail for fear of giving away my own plan, but I couldn't let her think anything to the contrary.

"Aang" she muttered before taking a deep, shaky breath. She nodded and smiled "I'm sorry, thinking too much is bad for me."

"Don't apologize" I answered quietly and she looked at me with a confused gaze. "You've nothing to be sorry for, remember when we used to ask 'what did I do to deserve you'?" I muttered with a smile and she laughed

"Yeah, those were fun times." She muttered with a smile as she snuggled up closer to me, my arms instinctively wrapping around her, her head resting under my chin.

"Heh, speaking of fun times, last night Sokka mentioned taking me around the glaciers of the southern pole on Appa, said he had something to show me" I stuttered the last part, trying to make it sound believable

"Mm, is this another one of his 'men-only-man-trips'?" she teased

"From the way he described it, yes."

"Bring me back a souvenir?" she asked quietly and my mind raced.

I would bring her back a souvenir, I would find a gem or stone that rivaled her in beauty… I still needed to think of a design but that would be something I could do. A souvenir she asks for, I hope she likes the one I have in mind…

"Aang?" her soft voice snapped me from my thoughts

"I already planned on bringing you something back" I muttered and I felt her warm up

"Well, I wasn't exactly serious, but I'd never turn down something you gave me" she muttered and my heart skipped a beat again.

Apparently Sokka and Hakoda were right; it was just so strange to me. I'd never give her anything, or ask her to do anything I didn't think she'd like but every time it's brought up she says the same thing… it was then I felt her head turn and she looked at me.

"Is everything okay, Aang?" she whispered, her eyes were glistening in the growing light from the rising sun. "You're very distracted recently…"

"Everything is great" I said with a smile before resting my forehead to her and brushing my lips against hers, "I promise."

We ended up staying in bed until the sun was completely above the horizon that was when we heard others move about the house and of course, not long after we heard Sokka and Suki approaching from their hut; presumably for breakfast. We reluctantly climbed out of bed and dressed decent before heading downstairs to find Hakoda talking with Sokka and Suki quietly, their voices hushed so even I couldn't hear them but when they heard us approach, I could tell the conversation changed.

"Yep, that's where me and Aang are off too, gonna show him around the glaciers."

"Why not do it old fashion and use a boat like I did, Sokka" Hakoda asked

"Cause that would take days. Appa is much easier for this." Sokka answered before glancing at us. "Speaking of the young couple. Aang, you ready to leave?"

"We just woke up, Sokka" Katara muttered and he stuck out his finger at her

"Real Warriors are ready at daybreak. SO how about it, Aang?"

I glanced to Katara and she gave me a nodding, annoyed look. I didn't expect Sokka to have us leave this early but then again, he knew where to go I assumed, so after a quick kiss I left the house with Sokka, before breakfast; which was even more shocking.

"So, where are we going?" I muttered as we made our way towards Appa

"I asked my dad and he had some ideas for where young warriors seek out gemstones. Should be easy and quick."

"I almost let it slip this morning…"

"WHAT?!" Sokka exclaimed

"Yikes, could you not wake the whole village. Anyways, I said almost." I muttered as we got to Appa who was eager to stretch out his legs and fly.

We quickly climbed aboard and I gave Sokka the reigns as he led us towards the center of the Southern Pole, it was getting much colder, especially in the air but luckily we were two people accustomed to colder climates. After a few hours of flying and Sokka making annoying grunts, indicating he was trying to find the spot, his chirp rang my eardrums.

"Found it!" he exclaimed as I looked over Appa's head at what he was talking about, it was a small opening in an Ice mound, very dark inside from what we could see. Appa landed near it and we dismounted slowly and made our way towards the ice hole.

"From what my father said, the further down in there, the better the gemstones, but it gets dark."

"I'm not afraid of the dark; she only gets the best from me…" I muttered and he sighed

"Jeez, could you try to be less-perfect for her or something. It is making it really hard to be a jerk" Sokka teased and I shrugged

"I think I like helpful, understanding and funny Sokka more than the jerk Sokka I knew awhile back"

"Ha Ha." He muttered as we reached the cave.

I went in first and he followed, I opened my fingertips and let the tiniest of sparks appear in the palm of my hand to light our way. I didn't want to disturb the ice with the heat but we needed to see as less than twenty feet in the light from the outside was gone. It almost reminded me of Koh's Lair, without Koh of course.

It also sort of reminded me of the Cave of Two Lovers… something both Katara and I hadn't thought or talked about for a long… long time; I need to bring up what happened to her again. Granted, it was lacking her, but the walls were lined with gemstones that sparkled from the fire, but they weren't enough.

We followed the small path, it was lined with gemstones as well as Icicles as sharp as a spear-tip; no wonder the good ones were further in, no one wanted to risk going in to far and getting injured.

What we saw next blew both of our minds. The small, dark path that was lit by my fire changed and we were no lingered surrounded by the walls of gems and icicles. Instead, the firelight flickered and its image was reflected off of a much larger room, a cavern, like the one under Ba Sing Se; though not as well lit.

"This is as deep as it goes" Sokka whispered "be quiet down here, too much movement or noise could cause serious problems. The ice lands respect silence" he whispered and I nodded. "I'll wait here."

I nodded and moved further in but before I got a few steps I heard him reassume his position next to me.

"I forgot you had the light" he muttered and I fought a chuckle.

I walked closer to the back center of the cavern, my eyes fixated on a gem. It looked to be a Sapphire, crystal blue, almost see-through but is murky.

"That one" I whispered, pointing to the Sapphire

"Good eyes, grab one then lets high-tail it outta here"

I move as light as only an air bender could and quickly reached the Sapphire. Using a small flame-like knife I had seen Zuko use, I quickly cut it with the flame. It cut extremely smooth and I soon had a Sapphire gem about the size of my hand, sitting in the palm of my hand. It was light, I quickly made my way back to Sokka and nodded for him to follow me.

We had no trouble getting in or out of the darkened cavern and were soon back on Appa flying back towards the village.

"That'll do amazing. And you even got a big enough piece to actually make a few pieces of jewelry with it."

"I guess I do, do you want a piece of it?"

"Nah, while you were grabbing that, I grabbed an emerald piece on the ground, it was quick to cut with my trusty boomerang."

"Why emerald?"

"Suki is from the Earth Kingdom, plus that green outfit, I can figure out a decent necklace or something." Sokka answered with a grin.

"I'll probably do something similar. I'll make a bracelet or something first, get her mind off of the idea and then secretly start to design her necklace."

"Have you thought of any designs?"

"It has to be something important to both of us, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about doing a small design that combined our nation's symbols… Air and Water, you know" I muttered

"That's actually a great idea" Sokka agreed before placing a hand on my shoulder "Whatever you make for my sister, she will love it."

"I think I might just believe you on that now" I muttered

We both were working on something while we flew, it was a few hours of a flight and I ended up making a small bracelet. Using firebending I was able to meld a part of the Sapphire into a several strings, keeping the heat on them I bent them and created a pure sapphire folding bracelet.

The water tribe insignia was imprinted at the top of it with a peak facing the hand; I knew her so well, I was able to make it to where she could slip it on, but it wouldn't be loose enough to fall off or get in her way. I smiled at my own work, she would love this, I hoped. I hid the rest of the Sapphire on Appa's saddle.

Sokka had ended up making an actual necklace, though not a betrothal one. It was designed to go down and rest between the collar bones. He must've come prepared to make a necklace, because a part of the jewel was at the base, the part designed to rest between the collar bones; while the rest was laced between the materials he used as a chain. It looked gorgeous, and he once made fun of me telling me to go into the jewelry business.

When we arrived back to the town, we found Sokka's father in the hut but no one else. He pointed towards the back of the hut and we walked outside and there were Suki, Katara and Toph sitting around a fire.

We quietly snuck up on them and before even Toph knew we were there (lack of earth made it easier) my arms were around Katara's neck, with my hands resting gently in front of her chest. She jumped quickly at first until she felt my lips kiss her cheek from behind; Suki received the same sort of welcoming.

"Can we go for a walk" I whispered and she nodded, standing up

"Toph, Suki, I'll see you two in a bit, I loved our chat"

"Yeah, whatever, Sugar queen" Toph muttered as we walked away, back towards the spot I took her last night.

"What's wrong with Toph?" I asked

"She is getting annoyed at all this lovey-dovey stuff" Katara muttered with a half-grin "Who would've thought she would be the one to be jealous."

"I dunno, but if I was some random person and I saw a couple like the two of us, and I was alone, I might die a little on the inside." I muttered and Katara's hand gripped mine as she looked at me as we walked.

"I just mean, I'd feel so empty seeing that, but…"

"But, you don't feel that because you have me" she finished with a smile and I nodded

"And I'll never ask for more." I said. We walked in silence, her warms wrapped around my right arm as she kept close, I loved her warmth. It didn't take us long to arrive at our spot, and just as I had hoped, the sun was beginning to set. I took a seat and bent that same slab of ice behind me before pulling her down on my lap. We leaned back and watched the sun as it slowly made its way down the horizon.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered

"I could think of something more beautiful" I said coyly and she smiled. That was when I slipped the bracelet on her left wrist, and as I had hoped, it fit beautifully.

"What…" she muttered as she looked down at it. "Oh, Aang" she said softly "It's beautiful, did you make it?"

My lips kissing her right cheek with a smile on her face was her answer. "I hope you like it"

"I just said it was beautiful" she answered quietly, I saw a tear roll down her cheek, but she was smiling as she turned to face me; that same look in her eyes.

It was always her eyes that were able to penetrate me; it was more than her beautiful bronze skin, or even her gorgeous cerulean eyes. Something inside her eyes sparkled, something I could see when she was happy, when she was with me. It was the look of longing, of love, of happiness; it was intoxicating.

Her lips slowly brushed against mine as both of our moths opened slightly and our tongues met as our lips locked. I was leaning against the ice slab and she was sitting on my lap, facing me with her knees resting besides my hips, her arms around my neck as our eyes shut.

Both of us lost under the setting sun, this was my favorite spot in all of the southern pole, and it was hers too, I imagine.


	31. The Confrontation

_**A/N: First off, for those of you who enjoy this story, I've revived an old story and am turning it into a collection of oneshots that can't be integrated into this story. It'll be updated as concepts come to me. s/8987987/1/Revelation**_

_**Second, I have officially started sketches and such for this story (and other ideas) – I dunno when I'll post them or if they'll be worthy to post but if they are I will post a link here. (Advice on drawing is still welcomed – as well as constructive critics)**_

Confrontation

**Katara's POV**

Aang and I have decided to stay in the Southern Water Tribe for a while unless he is needed. Toph has since returned to Goa Ling, she seems happier to be home nowadays and she even said her parents had come to accept and support her now.

However, not everything has been good… nothing really bad, but things have been a little different… The past week or two Aang has been increasingly distracted and elusive and it is starting to worry me. The time I spend with him is as amazing as always but his mind always seems to drift to something else and whenever I ask he evades the question.

My worries are not concrete, I know; I find myself rubbing the bracelet he made for me, its smooth curves have a way of calming my mind. A very special date is fast approaching, special to me and him anyways – something we'll celebrate differently than we did his birthday; our anniversary.

It's strange, the romance has not died, the flame as only gotten stronger as has his attitude and love… but there is something in the back of my mind that tells me he is hiding something, it's in the way he acts.

He's been having a lot more private conversations with Sokka, Suki and my father, so I can assume it is about me or us – the logical, un-rash, loving side of me wants to believe it is about marriage or our future… but that little voice in the back of my head keeps saying _What if_.

I know where he is now, he is in our room. He hasn't shied away from me, hasn't hidden from me but whenever… WHENEVER I walk in on him, he scrambles… and to test my theory I am on my way to him now.

I tried my best to be as quiet as I could, which is rather easy considering the floor is carpeted – wood is rare in the Southern Water Tribe but carpet was easier to come by. As I reached our door, I heard him mumbling inside, it was barely audible. Holding my breath I reached out and grasped the door knob, as I did, I heard him mumbles stop as I opened the door. There he was sitting, his face looked flustered but he had a smile on his face as he stood to greet me.

"Katara!" He said with a chirp as he walked over to me, extending his arms for a hug – I gave in, smiled and hugged back… it was gentle which kind of surprised me. He was gentle when it came to me, but this hug seemed to have a different meaning or maybe I was reading into things too much.

"Everything okay?" I said softly as my head rested on his shoulder, I could feel his face buried in my hair as he nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" he questioned and I didn't have a good answer. We broke apart just barely so I could look him in the eyes, each of us still grasping each other's forearms as I looked down.

"Aang… I love you" I said quietly, and just like before, when I was with him all my worries vanished.

He didn't speak immediately, instead he released his right hand and slide his index finger under my chin, his thumb resting on my chin as he slowly coaxed my face forward, his lips gentle brushing onto mine; and as with every time, my heart melted at the action of it.

"I love you, Katara" he muttered against my lips. The moment was beautiful… until.

"Hey, Aang, I need to—HEY WOAH NOW, Couldn't you two shut the door before you play hooky?!" Sokka exclaimed loudly. I saw Aang roll his eyes as he looked past me to Sokka

"Could you try not to talk to the whole village? What's up?"

"We need to talk; I'll bring him back in a bit Sis." Sokka stated and Aang gave me an apologetic look as I let out a weak smile before kissing on the lips and releasing my grip. The two of them left and I plopped down on the floor – feeling weird.

"Something must be up" I said under my breath "What could it be…"

"Talking to yourself is never a good thing" Suki chirped from the doorway with a smile. "What's bothering you, Waterbender Katara?"

"N-nothing" I stuttered but her eyes narrowed and I rolled my own. She sat next to me shutting the door.

"Suki, what is Aang hiding" I blurted out, the question seemed to catch her off guard

"Hiding? What do you mean, hiding?" she asked quickly, she was hiding it too.

"Every time I walk in on him, he stumbles. He has been talking to Sokka, my father and You a lot more frequently in private. I may not always be around but I do pay attention." I stated, crossing my arms

"Nothing, it isn't a secret"

"But it is something" I reiterated, she slipped.

"No! No, that's not what I meant" She exclaimed, waving both of her hands in front of her with a wacky smile, my own eyes narrowed and I sighed

"Couldn't someone be straight with me – I hate feeling like he is hiding something, no matter what it is he knows he doesn't have to hide anything from me…" I said, my voice growing quieter, looking down to the floor

"Okay, I'll admit, yes something is being hidden but not the way you think – get off that train of thought. Whatever he is hiding, it will be good for the two of you… I promise" Suki said quietly, as if afraid Aang was near. "And don't ask me what it is cause I do not want to go between lying to you and breaking a promise to him, so leave it at that."

"Fine" I scoffed "You know… it's our anniversary in a few days" I said quietly, my eyes still on the ground… she was not as surprised as I had imagined, in fact, she knew.

"I know, Aang told me. Katara, trust me, just let things play out… you'll thank me later" She said quietly and I sighed but nodded.

"You need to get out of the house, come with me" Suki said and I sighed but went along with her as she dragged me up.

We ended up traveling the town I was already helping around with. Master Pakku and my grandmother were leading the group of people that were rebuilding, restoring or building houses and such. I had been helping around where I was needed the past week or two, as had Aang but somehow our tasks always made us get separated – and I wouldn't find him until I went home and he was there, hiding.

We walked the kiosks, it was amazing and heartwarming to see how much the town had grown since I met Aang. It went from a dozen women and children to… a lot more. I imagine people who had lived outside the village had resettled inside, as well as those with Master Pakku.

The rest of the day went by easily enough, though against my will, I had not seen Aang nor Sokka the remainder of the day.

The next few days pasted by quickly, Aang's distracted and elusive behavior had stopped completely, his attention focused on me… it was welcomed. Also, I had never seen him so… chipper, even my brother, and father were acting more light-hearted.

When we all sat down for food I found them glancing between me and Aang – they weren't really hiding anything at all… I am hoping Suki was right, and she has never lied to me… well, she has, but it was for the better. She's the reason Aang and I got together in the first place… I imagine we'd find each other without her but we found each other sooner thanks to her, so I trust her… though that little voice in the back of my head won't shut up.

I guess my face showed myself deep in thought as I felt Aang place his hand on my leg as we were sitting at the table, prompting me to glance at him, he looked concerned.

"Everything alright?" he whispered under the chatter of the others at the ice table, I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Just thinking" I answered quietly

"Let's go to bed, I've something planned for us tomorrow" Aang muttered and I nodded, my heart fluttering at the concept. He looked to the rest of the table and waited for a pause in the conversation.

"The dinner was delicious as always, we're going to head off to bed, Goodnight everyone" Aang said with a smile. We all said our goodnights and we made our way back to our room, Aang had opened the door for me and I slowly walked in.

I heard the door shut and Aang's arms snaked around my waist from behind, I leaned back into him with a smile as his chin rested on my shoulder.

"So what's this plan you spoke of" I asked quietly as I felt the warmth of his cheek against mine.

"A surprise, and I hope you'll like it" he answered quietly as I twisted around, so I could face him. He had grown tall enough to where I had to look up to him, my eyes narrowed as I smiled.

"I bet I'll love it, Aang" I answered with a smile.

"I sure hope so" he teased as he released his grip and we began getting ready for bed. As usual he was first to be ready, but I didn't mind, I liked being on the edge… I also liked as soon as I got in bed I immediately felt him, I think I've gotten so used to sleep next to him I would have a harder time falling asleep by myself.

The moon was out and it was a cloudless, cold night. Both of us laying down, facing the window as we watched the stars, it wasn't long until it was our anniversary. A part of me wanted to stay up, but I also wanted to sleep just so I could make time fly by faster and unravel what has been bothering me for the past few weeks.

I felt his lips kiss the back of my neck repeatedly, softly, as if coaxing me to roll over; 'cause that's what I did. Just as I resettled, facing him, his lips met mind in a soft kiss; it was these tender moments that made me melt the most, made all my fears and worries in the world disappear and it made all my love and passion come out on top.

I felt his hand slide up and down my back as I placed my right hand on his chest, our kiss never breaking, not even when he spoke.

"I love you, Katara" he said quietly. He said it as a declaration, not needing a response, only needing me to hear and understand it… and I think I did understand it – his eyes and heart were only on me.

"I love you, Aang" I answered softly, my eyelids heavy. Something about being like this with him, in this fashion, it lulled me to sleep, made me tired even if I fought to stay up; I think he felt something similar.

"Goodnight" he whispered against my lips, his breathing soft – I could tell he, like me, was fighting to stay awake at this point.

"Goodnight" I answered, fighting a yawn, and soon after I felt his arms around me relax indicating he had fallen asleep. I fought to open my eyes and I saw his sleeping silhouette and I couldn't help but feel warmer and smile. I gently placed one last kiss on his lips and I swear I saw his lips curve into a smile before I gave in to sleep.

I woke peacefully, still next to Aang with the sunlight filling our room. I went to sit up softly but was instantly greeted by the cold chill and found myself curled next to Aang, wrapped tightly under the covers. Waking up to the cold from a warm… very warm bed is not fun – I felt him chuckle quietly.

"It's cold" he whispered, his eyes still shut but his grip tightened around me

"It is the south pole. It is supposed to be cold" I answered quietly, pressing our bodies together for warmth; even our legs intertwined.

"And you should be used to it" he teased and I scoffed. "Happy Anniversary" he said quietly, opening his eyes and I couldn't even fight to hide my smile.

"Happy Anniversary" I answered, kissing him softly on the lips "So do I get that surprise now?"

"Do you want it now, or do you want to wait until the right moment?" he questioned

"I'll let you decide" I whispered, moving my head lower and biting on his lower lip.

We ended up spending a few hours like this, just laying together in each other's arms and warmth, soaking in the sunlight. No one had bothered us for breakfast and I imagined it was fast approaching lunch time before Aang suggested we get up so we could get ready – apparently we are going on a trip.

It didn't take us long to get ready and my prediction was right, Lunch was being prepared by my gran gran; who wasn't the least bit surprised to see us walking down, hand in hand, at noon.

"The young couple is finally awake" she said with a smile "I've prepared a small lunch for you two. Hakoda and Sokka are out helping around the village"

"Strange they wouldn't wish us happy anniversary or anything" I muttered under my breath

"Oh, no, they wanted too but I believe it was…" she stopped and turned back to her food and quickly made the plates for us before leaving us.

"What was that about?" I asked, looking to Aang

"I sort of asked if we could have the day to ourselves. They didn't object, but they will undoubtedly want the whole story tomorrow so any lack of attention will be made up then" he muttered, not looking forward to tomorrow I guess.

"Why?"

"Um, you'll find out" he answered quietly, my eyebrows raised

"Good or bad?"

"That'll be up to you" he said with a sheepish smile but quickly waved his hand "Let's let this conversation finish later…" he muttered and I nodded. I would definitely follow up on it.

"So, I had a small bag prepared for us" Aang continued on "We are going somewhere special to me, and I hope it is special to you as well but we will find out." Aang said with a smile as he stood up, offering me his hand.

We cleaned up our plates and left the building. Aang led us down to where Appa was staying and he airbended us onto the saddle – there was his little bag, waiting as he had said. To my surprise, Aang did not tell Appa to fly, Appa walked us out of the town before belly flopping into the water and beginning to swim.

"Where exactly are we going we can't fly?" I asked, looking over towards Aang who smiled back to me

"Oh, we can fly but if we go like this, timing will be perfect" he said with a smile and I nodded, he thought much of his plan.

We ended up snuggling on Appa's head for the better part of four or five hours – it was cold and even though Aang would never admit it, I am sure he was cold as well… he only wear those thin air nomad cloths… he still refused a parka, but had no problem with us getting close and warm.

The sun was getting lower in the sky, nearing the horizon as I began to notice the orange and pinkish hue and I was actually starting to get tired again – if anything, from inactivity. But something about this seemed familiar – that is when I saw it. Two larger formations of ice that curved from an iceberg on the bottom, up and out, then rounded at the top before dropping and meeting center.

"Aang?" I questioned quietly, looking to him. He just shook his head and smiled

"Just wait – it'll come to you" he answered, gazing at the iceberg.

I stared at it, trying to recognize it. It was bowled; it was like the Iceberg I found Aang in… It WAS the iceberg I found Aang in.

"Aang… that's where we found you!" I stated in disbelief "I thought it would've crashed or something by now"

"I thought so too, but Sokka showed it to me awhile back. He said he found it on a hunting trip with Chief Hakoda." Aang said "I made the Ice pillars around it, and solidified its base. So long as other icebergs don't destroy it, it'll stay for a long time."

Aang grabbed his bag and we dismounted Appa, who waited until we got off before he climbed aboard the Iceberg and returned to the position we had found him in. He then bent a small slab of Ice for us to lean against as he motioned for me to sit down before he went to his bag. I took a seat, letting him do his thing as I watched then sunlight and the bottom of the sun touch the horizon; that was when Aang rejoined me.

"Aang… I need to ask you something that has been in the back of my mind" I said quietly, his head turned and he nodded. "W-why have you been so distracted lately… so elusive when I asked or find you… I know it's nothing but that little voice in my head makes me think it's something. You know you don't have to hide anything from me" I muttered, looking away from him

"Katara" he said gently, gripping my hand with his "I'm sorry I've made you feel like that… but let me explain why." He said quietly, I could see he had something in his right hand but it was hidden enough in a cloth that I couldn't see it.

"Katara, you know I love you" he said quietly – the orange, pinkish hue reflecting in his grey eyes as he spoke.

"Yes… and I love you"

"And nothing would make me happier – nothing, than to spend the rest of my life with you" He continued, his eyes studying mine

"I feel the same way" I said softly, not daring to hope where this was going. That was when he stood up, taking me up with him and holding both of my hands with his. I felt the cloth and glanced down at it, he looked at it was well.

In a reserved smile, he released my grip and unfolded the cloth revealing… a gorgeous design imprinted on a gemstone attached to a necklace. My eyes traced the design as I was trying to process what he was showing me.

I could already tell it was a combination of the Water tribe and Air Nomad insignias; the waves of the water insignia flowing into the air nomad and back into water in a fluent combination of lines and curves. It was etched seamlessly into the murky sapphire stone.

He held it out as if wanting me to take it, and then he spoke.

"Katara… would you accept this betrothal necklace and… be my wife?" he asked slowly, like he didn't know how to ask what he was asking… _His wife. Betrothal Necklace._ Had I heard correctly? My heart was lodged somewhere in my throat as I wanted to speak.

I gently took the necklace from him and gazed at it with an ever growing smile, my eyes flickered to his and I threw my arms around his neck, planting my lips on his. His arms snaked around my waist as we kissed. I couldn't speak just yet, but this kiss sufficed until my throat worked again.

Breaking apart, I reached up around my own neck and removed my mother's necklace, looking at it and smiling. She wouldn't mind, she would be happy for me. I started to put his on my neck before he stopped me.

"Please… let me" he said softly with a smile and I nodded – my own smile and blush never left my face as his arms reached around my neck, gently wrapping the necklace on me as he attached it in the back, his hands traced from the back of my neck, down my shoulder and my collar bone before finding my hands again… I still hadn't answered him.

"Yes" I croaked, I felt the tear in my eye. "Yes, Aang" I said a second time, more strongly. "Yes, nothing would make me happier" I whispered, closing the gap between our lips again.

The orange pinkish hue of the setting sun shining against our sides as we kissed on the very iceberg I started my journey with him on; though this iceberg had a much different meaning to me now.


	32. The Announcement

_**A/N: With this one, I am going with interpretative limits about a specific episode – nothing says anything to the contrary in the show or the lore about this, this is literally viewer's discretion (And I am not referring to The Freedom Fighters).**_

The Announcement

**Aang's POV**

I'll admit the night couldn't have gone more perfectly. From waking up in the morning, the slow ride on Appa out here, to the question I had been waiting to ask – and I got exactly what I wanted. The cold air swept through our embrace, causing both of us to shiver and grip tighter. Our cheeks flushed, I felt the cold moisture of a tear and I pulled my head back to look at her; she looked up at me, smiling, with tears stains down her cheeks.

"Katara?" I said quietly, sliding my hand up and wiping away her tears

"Don't" she began, shaking her head and smiling "I'm just happy, people can be so happy they cry"

I smiled, but didn't stop caressing her cheek with my thumb, the rest of my hand resting softly on her cheek. Her eyes lowered as she brought up her own hand and placed it on mine, bringing it down from her face she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine.

It was soft, like our very first kiss as a couple, but also passionate. She released my hand and her arms snaked around my neck as she pulled herself closer; my own arms assuming their natural position, snaked around her waist. Both of our lips opened and parted together as we danced our tongues, only pausing when we needed air. I felt her pause as she pulled back just enough to be able to speak.

"How are we going to tell everyone?" she exclaimed quietly

"What do you mean?"

"Are we supposed to walk in to my father's hut and say 'Hey, We're engaged!'?" she said with a playful smile

"I don't see why not, though we could make it more dramatic if you would so desire" I teased

"Mmm…" she began, her eyes shifting slightly "So, Aang, exactly how many people knew about this before me?" She asked with an unmistakable smile

"Honestly, Sokka, Suki and your dad – they kinda gave me ideas on water tribe customs, well Sokka and your dad did. Suki just sort of giggled and never helped" I answered, rolling my eyes and smiling

"No, she did plant a seed in my head you were hiding something though"

"Oh, did she?" I groaned, rolling my eyes but all she did was giggle as she pulled me back into another embrace. Her head resting against my shoulder, I could tell she was smiling.

"You know something we haven't done in a while together?" she whispered in our embrace

"What's that?"

"Waterbend together… during our travels, my favorite time of the day was when we practiced and even now" she began but paused

"I'd love too, it is cold water though" I warned with a smile as we broke our embrace and separated about ten feet apart

"Well, I won't be getting wet so it's no problem" she teased, Waterbending a small orb of water and spending it my way; as she released it I picked it up and continued the circle, passing it back to her.

"Ah, so this is how you treat your fiancé?" I said with a sly smile, this made her croak and pause as she caught the water; she just stared at it for a moment.

"That might take some getting used too" she said quietly, but looked up and smiled "but it'll be worth every second of it, Fiancé" she added, sending the sphere my way only splitting it right before releasing it, sending five small streams my way.

I smiled and caught the first one, quickly redirecting it to catch the other four as I reformed the sphere, only it was a sphere with a tiny whirlpool going through it.

"Hey, no Airbending!" she exclaimed with a grin, placing on hand on her hip and pointing a finger at me

"Oh, it isn't Airbending" I said quietly, twisting my fingers in a circular motion, continuing the whirlpool before circling it to her.

She caught it… sort of. She didn't exactly expect the whirlpool to be the way I had made it and couldn't maintain it when she caught it – the water quickly splashed out in all directions but before she was hit, I caught it with my own bending.

"Thought you said you wouldn't get wet" I teased and she just stuck out her tongue

"Well, technically I didn't"

"'Cause I caught it for you" I finished with a smile and she just shrugged. I dropped the water and looked at her as she placed one hand on her hip and extended the other arm, motioning for me to come to her.

"Come here" she said in a more… playful, romantic tone… needless to say, I complied. I made my way over to her and when I got about halfway, she charged me – yes, charged me.

Not in a threatening or fighting manner, she jumped and I caught her; her arms wrapping around my neck and her legs around my waist – the sheer force of it caused me to tumble backwards with her ending on top of me.

"So, wrestling is the new way of celebrating being betrothed?" I teased, looking up at her as her hands rested on my shoulders

"Not wrestling, I just wanted to see what you'd do" she said with a smile

"You knew I would catch you" I said with a sly smile and she nodded before leaning down and kissing me quickly on the lips before pulling back up

"Maybe I did… Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember that waterfall we went too right after the war was over, when my brother played his dumb card and made you leave?" She asked quietly, looking out at the darkening sky

"Yes" I answered, my own eyes just studying her face as she gazed out to open sea

"I want to go back there, just us… that was…" she paused and looked down at me; that look was back in her eyes. "That was one of the best nights of my life" she finished, her eyes were almost sparkling from the reflections of the starlight.

"I have to admit" I said quietly, staring into her cerulean eyes "I almost want to thank Sokka for that night, because I would never have left otherwise, and you would never have followed me"

"I will always follow you Aang, now even more so" Katara whispered, leaning down and gently brushing her lips to mine again before letting her arms rest by lying on me; and I wasn't complaining

"You know, we could migrate to Appa's tail, it is warmer" I whispered and she nodded, but before she could move, I picked her up quickly and walked over to Appa, who seemingly knew my plan as his tail was ready and waiting.

"Aang, I can walk" she giggled

"You've said that before" I answered with a grin as, with her still in my arms, I fell back on Appa's tail and she landed almost in the same position on top of me. Only now she rolled off to one side and snuggled up to me, our arms instinctively wrapping around each other.

"I still remember the day Sokka was talking about" I said quietly and I heard her groan as she buried her face in my shoulder – she was quiet for a second and I felt moisture against my shoulder again

"No, no" I whispered, moving her head so she had to look at me "What's wrong?"

"I almost had my first kiss that day… well, that night." She said with growing tears "and if I had…" she began but I stopped her, wiping the growing tears away

"and if You had I would love you and care for you the same" I finished

"Aang… I love you" she said quietly

"I love you" I answered with a smile before I found myself with a very curious thought.

"Wait, you said 'almost had your first kiss' and that was with Jet, so does that mean that… back in the cave…?" I began as she leaned up and propped herself up with an elbow before nodding.

"You mean the cave both of us… kind of agreed to forget because of the war?" she said "Yes, that was my first – you were my first kiss"

"Why did we chose to forget about that…" I muttered

"The war made it… inconvenient but near the end, neither of us cared" she said with a smile before leaning down, resting her head on my chest

"No, I cared – I already had drive, already had a purpose to defeat Ozai, but after Ember Island I had a whole new reason to fight." I said quietly, gazing at the stars, my left arm caressing her back as she rested on me

"So did I" she answered quietly

"You ready for tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes, we'll tell them together"

"You know, once Zuko hears he'll want to throw another banquet like last time" I said playfully

"It worked out, I think I'd enjoy it even more so this time, announcing you are taken is one thing, announcing you are engaged is… well, that's something else entirely" Katara mused and I felt her pressure herself to get as close as possible

"Let's sleep on it for now, tomorrow we'll just worry about your family" I said softly, stroking her hair as she nodded, leaning up and kissing me on the lips

"Sounds, like a plan to me, fiancé" she said quietly "I love those goose bumps"

"Me too, Fiancée" I chuckled and smiled as we were both soon lulled to sleep.

Sometime later my eyes opened slowly, immediately recognizing the weight still lying on my chest – the stars were still out but I could see the slightest hint of growing light off in the distance, it was very early morning.

Very carefully I moved my head enough to be able to see her; despite where she was, she wasn't wearing her parka and I could see parts of her bronze skin almost glow in the starlight. Her face looked peaceful with her soft breaths as she slept, the smallest of smiles curved on her lips. I gently brought my right hand over her left, which was resting in the middle of my chest. When my fingers made contact, I saw the smile on her lips curve a little bit more.

"You are such a light sleeper" I whispered, caressing her hand with my thumb, and beginning to rub her back with my left hand

"Either that" she said quietly, her eyes still closed "or I'd rather be awake in your arms rather than asleep in them"

"Either is acceptable" I continued "I could watch you sleep like this for hours"

"Feeling is mutual…" she paused, I saw a rising blush on her cheeks before she added "Fiancé"

"Not for long, that title will change to…" I began before pausing, that smile grew wider

"To Husband" she finished, I felt my own heart stutter, I can only imagine what hers was doing

"To Husband" I confirmed, continuing my caressing

"Good.. it wasn't a dream" she mumbled and she finally opened her eyes, a sudden spark in them as she hid her face in my chest again

"Now we have to deal with my family" she said through my cloths

"What, you afraid they'll reject us?" I teased "You forget they welcomed it"

"Doesn't mean I want to deal with the embarrassment" she continued "You know my dad, he'll throw another feast or something" she exclaimed and I laughed a little as she looked up at me. "What's so funny?"

"A question, remember when I woke up from being shot by Azula?"

"I don't like remembering those weeks… but yes" she muttered, looking down at the memory

"I know, I'm sorry… but remember when you shooed you dad away from us like he did something wrong, it always confused me why you did that and I think I understand now"

"That was years ago" she questioned and I nodded "Well what is your belief"

"You didn't want to deal with your dad calling me your boyfriend by accident or something" I teased and sure enough, her face buried in my cloths again

"Oh, shut up" she mumbled through my shirt, she was hiding a blush, I know it.

"What was it he said a few weeks ago? 'Parents, embarrassing their children since the dawn of time.'" I mused "Good line"

"Whatever, it's different for you. That was also an embarrassing moment – not every day your dad walks in on you and your boyfriend just waking up, in bed." She exclaimed

"Eh, we had cloths on!" I teased with a grin

"AANG!" she exclaimed, her blush now in full bloom

"We're alone! Well, besides Appa" I said playfully, pointing behind me as I heard him groan

"Whatever" she muttered, trying so hard to play annoyed but I knew she wanted to laugh but was too embarrassed by my clothing reference – I'll make it worse…

"Hey, if you want, just to even the score, I'll drop cloths right now!"

"AANG!" she groaned – plan successful.

"Kidding" I said softly, lifting her chin and kissing her quickly on the lips

"Don't think you can just erase the board with a kiss" she muttered

"How about two" I said softly, leaning in to kiss her again, she never fought back as our lips met briefly before parting very slightly

"Two works" she whispered in a daze

"Come on, if we start back now, we'll get back by breakfast" I encouraged and she nodded.

We climbed aboard Appa's saddle and he was eager to move – quickly getting up and pouncing in the water. We spend the cold morning cuddled up on his saddle as he waddled his way through the water towards the village. It would take a few hours like this and I didn't care to rush anything, plus it gave her time to build up her own courage in facing her family.

The sun had risen and was on its way up the sky when we arrived in the village which was just waking up. We had Appa fly us the rest of the way and he landed behind Chief Hakoda's hut and we dismounted, grabbing the little things I brought before walking inside – and true to my predictions, the whole family was sitting down at the table for breakfast.

We immediately felt six pairs of eyes fall on us as we entered the house; though one of them flew and landed on my shoulder, chirping in my ear. The other five pairs were glued on Katara and I as we walked, hand in hand, up to the table.

"May we join you?" I asked, I could tell by Katara's tense grip that she had lost her ability to speak when we entered the house

"Certainly" Hakoda said with a smile "We had prepared some food for you two but wasn't sure when you would return, please sit, I'll fetch it" He said happily and got up towards the kitchen.

No one else's eyes left us, as if expecting some grand story…

"What?" I questioned, looking around the room

"What nothing, young man" Master Pakku began before Sokka chimed in

"Yeah, no secrets at this table, arrow boy, you two got anything to tell us" Sokka added with a grin, elbowing Suki

"Ouch" she muttered before returning her gaze to us expectantly. I cast a look at Katara who was far redder than I was, she returned my gaze and I gave her an apologetic look, but from under the table her grip with my hand never loosened; it was the only thing keeping her at the table as Hakoda returned with our plates.

"Now, leave the two alone at least until they get some food" he said "Chief's orders"

"Fine" Sokka grumbled as their eyes returned to their plates and we began eating, it was extremely awkward and quick eating for everyone but us. They wanted to get done so we could regal them with every little detail I am sure.

Sure enough, it didn't take long until it was just Katara and I eating, the rest of the table conspicuously gazing at us. I eventually put down my fork and cleared my throat; I felt Katara croak a little as her grip tightened

"First off" I began "It isn't polite to stare"

"Bah!" Sokka exclaimed, waving his hands menacingly and I sighed, looking at Katara who nodded

"Second off… Katara and I are… engaged" No sooner had I finished my sentence had the rest of the table literally cheered, Suki and Sokka being the loudest of the voices.

"Let me see the necklace immediately" Suki chirped rushing Katara with Kanna as Sokka, Master Pakku and Chief Hakoda came to me

"Proud of you, and am happy to welcome you in my family" Hakoda began, placing a hand on my shoulder

"Same here!" Sokka exclaimed

"You have come a long way from when I first saw you at the North Pole, Young Avatar, I am also proud of you" Pakku added with the most sentiment I have ever seen from the man

Hakoda walked off to see Katara, as did Pakku, obviously wanting to see the necklace I fashioned, leaving just Sokka with me.

"So, how did it go afterwards?" He prodded

"We decided to spend the night there to avoid an embarrassing encounter at night with all of you – we water bended a little before sleeping – nothing special to you but it was to us" I explained and he nodded

"Uh huh, Alright, I'll bite, for now" he muttered before walking off to see the necklace – I had never shown him. I followed in suit as I heard Suki and Kanna both extoling the work I made.

"Where did you put your mothers?" Kanna asked

"It's on my wrist" Katara began "I want to keep it as a heirloom for… well" she stopped, her beat red blush immediately flowing through

"I understand" Kanna said with a smile, turning to me. "You are both lucky young people to have found each other"

"Well, she found me…" I muttered

"And then the two of you found each other in ways you hadn't imagined." Kanna corrected and I sighed but smiled happily as she nodded

"It is a beautiful necklace" Hakoda said, eyeing the necklace resting on Katara's neck

"Thanks for making my first necklace look like a toddlers toy" Pakku muttered as he gazed it it. The amount of people looking at her was obviously making her uncomfortable so I intervened

"Look, everyone, I appreciate your congratulations and comments – but we both need to go change and such so if you will excuse us" I said, grabbing Katara's hand and leading her upstairs, ignoring the complaining voices form below.

I opened the door and she rushed in, me closing the door quickly

"Thank you, Aang" she said quietly as she moved to the window that gazed out onto the town

"Happily, sorry, I didn't think they'd crowd you like that" I muttered, sitting down on the bed and letting my eyelids shut as I sat

"It's okay" I heard her say as I felt her footsteps approach; I soon felt her body press against my side as she sat right next to me. I opened my eyes and kissed her before she had thought to do it; though she did happily adapt

"I love you" I whispered against her lips

"I love you" she answered as our lips parted, she sighed. "I really don't wanna go downstairs and deal with that again"

"We can stay up here as long as you like – you are my fiancée and soon to be my wife, when you are happy, I am happy." I stated and I felt her tense when I said wife

"That's good" she said slowly "Cause when you are happy I am, so we should have nothing to worry about"

"Only a date" I teased and she laughed

"Spirits, I love you" she said with a warm smile, leaning in and kissing me again. Katara truly was my Forever Girl.


	33. Attention

Attention

**Katara's POV**

"I'll admit… I wasn't really prepared for all of that" I admitted, shifting my eyes towards the left to glance at Aang sitting next to me

"Yeah, I saw how uncomfortable you got – but like I said, we are in no rush" Aang said softly, smiling as his hand gripped mine tighter

"Yeah, but it is only midmorning, we can't hide all day… especially if everyone knows we're back. They'd get the wrong idea"

"Well, whatever we do I'll do my best to not let them crowd you like that again, your family or anyone else" Aang said encouragingly and I sighed

"It's been half an hour, we probably should make an appearance now – they seemed pretty annoyed we left like we did" I muttered and Aang turned, facing me as we sat

"Alright, but before we do…" he trailed off as his lips found mine, his hand resting on my cheek as his other flowed and rested on my hips. Our lips moved in synchronization as our tongues glided around each other.

I felt him as he gently laid me back and lay partially on top of me, our lips never once breaking. His right hand was still resting on my cheek as his elbow braced himself up and his left hand was trailing my body; my own arms found themselves wrapped around his waist, pulling him down as to deepen our kiss. It was a few minute of pure passion as our lips stayed locked and the morning sunlight flowed in the room – it was a feeling that I did not want to end. Unfortunately, we had to break for air, and I could see in his eyes he was flustered.

"Wow" I murmured quietly, smiling "Where did that come from?" I questioned and he just smiled, using his free hand to stroke my hair

"It was instinct; I gave in to my love for you and it kind of took control for a minute" He said with a smile

"You know you make my heart melt when you say things like that, right?" I croaked, my heart always fluttered when he said those things, he knew it.

"Maybe…" he said softly, his lips brushing against mine and I'll admit… I wanted nothing more than to forsake our promise and show him how much I really loved him.

"You make it impossible" I groaned, almost moaned in pleasure at his touch. He paused and gazed into my eyes, waiting for me to finish… I sighed. "When we're like this" I began quietly, smiling and placing a hand on his cheek "It makes it hard to stick with our promise we made when we first got together…"

His face looked a little defeat, but he forced a smile and nodded.

"I know what you mean… I'm sorry" Aang began and I stopped him, almost by slapping him

"Don't you apologize Aang" I said firmly but quietly "I love you, everything about you – and I meant it when I said it, however much we hate it… it will be worth the wait"

"Yes… yes it will" Aang agreed quietly before falling onto his side next to me, his eyes fell shut and I could tell he was thinking. I rolled over and watched him as he seemingly concentrated; there was the slightest hint of defeat or maybe even sadness on his face, but it was well masked when he opened his eyes and saw me gazing at him.

"I love you" I whispered, kissing him softly on the lips

"I love you, too" Aang answered

We stayed like that for a little bit, just enjoying each other's presence until we reluctantly agreed we needed to make an appearance. We changed slowly, not bothering to hurry as neither of us really wanted to attention we would undoubtedly receive, but the second we left our room and went downstairs time seemed to fly by.

The next few days passed by a lot faster than I would have liked – and other than the nights I didn't get any alone time with Aang. I was always crowded by the women and younger girls of the town asking to see my necklace, what it was like to be engaged to the avatar, that sort of stuff… I hated the attention. At the same time, Aang was constantly talking to Sokka and my Father about customs and such; he was very serious about honoring my tribe's traditions.

"So, what's it like!?" a young girl named Kara asked me. She was probably about eleven and was eager to hear everything.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. We were sitting near the center of the town – there was an enormous fountain that had been build up, it resembled some of the designs from the Northern Water Tribe.

"You know, being engaged to the Avatar?" she chirped and I fought to roll my eyes; it was like anything else – Aang wasn't special to me because he was the avatar, he was special because of who he was not the title he was given.

"It has nothing to do with him being the avatar" I began "But, he is the avatar and that means… well, he'll always have duties to attend to – and even though he won't admit it, they are more important than me." I could tell she didn't know what to say; it was a sad truth I had come to accept a few years back. Aang would always be called on to do things, to settle disputes and resolve issues around the world. All I can do it stay by his side and help him when he needs it and even more when he doesn't.

I was questioned a few more times by a few of the younger girls before their parents gave me the breathing room I wanted and needed. I had no idea where Aang was right now, probably talking to my father or something.

I found myself walking the outskirts of the town; towards the peak the overlooked the harbor and I just stared out into open sea. The sun was high in the sky and it reflected off of the cold water – the air temperature was cold and I felt a slight shiver down my spine as I took in a breath of air. I stayed like that for a few minutes; taking in the horizon and the cold until I heard the soft crunch of snow as someone walked up. I felt my lips curve into a smile as they spoke.

"I've been looking for you" Aang's voice said from behind me, though he closed the distance faster than I could turn around for I soon felt his arms wrap around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder, pressing cheek to cheek; my own hands gliding up and resting on his.

"These past few days have been awful" I whispered, closing my eyes and leaning back into him

"I imagine… you've always been so crowded I wanted to walk in and steal you away like I did when we got back a few days ago" Aang said softly, his thumb rubbing against my hand

"You should have" I teased and he just laughed.

"Oh, we have a letter" Aang said as if suddenly remembering

"From?"

"The great and powerful Fire Lord Himself" Aang exaggerated "I imagine one of his servants made the markings on the letter, cause I seriously doubt Zuko would address himself as such, especially to us"

"Huh. Maybe he wants to be beat up again" I mused aloud "what does the letter say?" Aang cleared his throat as he released me and pulled out the parchment

"It says, and I quote. 'How dare you two get engaged and not tell me; I have half a mind to send my fire benders after you two but then I would just have a smaller army. If I do not see you two in the Fire Nation in two days I will come there" Aang exclaimed, holding up his finger in impersonated annoyance, I was fighting a laugh as he continued. "I know how much you both hate being the center of attention but I might just have to throw you a feast, have Kiue throw you a feast and I imagine Chief Hakoda is already planning one as well – Just for not telling me"

"He did not say that" I exclaimed with a laugh as I tried to grab the parchment from him… I hated he was taller than me now. I reached up and ended up basically sliding down him was I kept trying to jump and get the letter

"He did I swear! Avatar's Promise!" Aang exclaimed with a laugh and I stopped, smiled and placed my hands on my hips as I eyed him, he shrugged… "Okay… Fiancé Promise?" he offered and I just rolled my eyes.

He dropped his guard and I was able to pounce on him, straddling him and pinning him to the snow – not that he fought it or anything.

"Give me the paper" I attempted to threaten, but my smile and eyes obviously gave me away, but he did concede and handed it over. I reread it and sure enough, Zuko actually said all of that.

"See, I did not lie!" Aang exclaimed with a smile and I just rolled my eyes and suddenly felt his hands resting on my hips

"Aang" I muttered, my face flushing red "Someone could walk by" I exclaimed quietly but I knew I was defeated as I leaned in and kissed him on the lips; I broke away just enough to speak.

"I hate it when you do that" I whispered in annoyance

"When I do what?" Aang questioned with a grin, he knew

"Give me that look – makes me want to agree to anything" I admitted and he just smiled, leaning up and kissing me again

"Good, cause we haven't had any alone time for a few days anyways, besides night" Aang said and I sighed, nodded and smiled.

"What are we going to do about Zuko?" I questioned with a laugh

"Let him come here, it means he'll be less likely to throw us one in the Fire Nation"

"Good thinking" I admitted and he smiled

"Plus, I bet he is already on his way – he always was impatient"

"Yeah, no kidding, remember when he burnt down his own house trying to 'train' you?" I said, not hiding the bitterness in my tone on the incident

"Yeah, that one was sort of deserved" Aang chuckled

"You bet it was deserved" Another voice snapped out towards my right, towards the village. Aang and I glanced over and standing about ten feet from us was none other than the Firebender himself.

"Zuko!? What in the world are you doing here?" Aang remarked and he cleared his throat

"I'll explain when you two are done playing in the snow" he exclaimed and both of our faces flushed as we stood up, now waiting for him to continue

"I sent the letter and about a day later, with nothing to do at the fire nation, I decided to come by anyways – I was serious in my threat about the feasts" He declared and we both groaned, then he smiled. "An All Powerful Avatar afraid of nothing and a Master Waterbender whose courage is limitless are both terrified of being the center of attention. That's how I'll beat you both up, just grab an audience and watch you two choke"

"No mercy" Aang exclaimed and they both laughed, I was less amused but mustered a smile of my own

"When is the ceremony going to be, and where?"

"Um…" Aang started and glanced to me; the look in his eyes was adorable.

"Most likely holding the ceremony here or if not, a smaller one at the Southern Air Temple" I said, smiling and glancing at Aang whose face had relaxed

"Why not Ba Sing Se or the Fire Nation Capital?" Zuko questioned

"Cause neither of us are of either of those two countries. And it'll be…" I paused and found myself glancing at Aang who took a deep breath

"It'll be right after my sixteenth birthday, in order to honor the Water Tribe Traditions." Aang explained and Zuko nodded

"Have you announced it to the Council or anything yet?"

"Nope, and honestly don't plan too." Aang said and I glanced at him, not getting what they were suggesting

"That won't make them happy" Zuko muttered with a slight grin, I can see they don't see eye to eye.

"And my life is destined to make them happy? No, my life is destined to protect the world and the one I love" Aang stated, griping my hand and Zuko just waived his

"Yes, Yes, I get it" he exclaimed

"Zuko, if you don't mind me asking, where is Mai?" I asked and his face dropped, saddened

"She isn't doing so great, just sick but she says she is fine but not up for traveling yet. But when I told her she said she'd be at the wedding" Zuko said and I nodded, there was something he still wasn't telling us I'm sure.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"Airship, had it drop me a ways out… the last time a Fire Nation Vessel was here we kind of wrecked the town so I decided to huff it on foot – they are waiting on the outskirts of the town"

"That's thoughtful of you, but it's been long enough you can land in the port" I encouraged and he just shrugged

"Best to take that sort of thing slow"

"How long are you staying?" Aang asked

"Not too long, I need to get back to Mai, I just wanted to congratulate you in person – when I extend the invitation for a feast sometime, I expect you both to be there; as well as Sokka and everyone else" Zuko said and Aang nodded

"Happily, but if I can't talk you out of a feast, save it for when we're married – knock two out with one, so to speak"

"Fair enough – I've got to get back, and don't worry, Kuei doesn't know, yet" Zuko added before flaring his cape – yes, cape, and walking back the way he came. He stayed out of the town and was quickly out of our sight, leaving just us standing on the peak once more

"I'm shocked he stopped by just to congratulate us" Aang admitted and I too was a little amazed

"He isn't telling us something about Mai" I said quietly

"Well, I know for a fact they are still happily together, so it can't be bad whatever it is." Aang said and I forced a smile before he took my hand and we started making our way back down towards the town, until he stopped dead in his tracks

"Problem?" I questioned

"Let's go around, Your father's hut is near the back and I'd rather avoid all the eyes" Aang said quietly and I smiled, nodding and following his lead as he lead us around the village. It was a good thirty minute walk, but it was without prying eyes or ears, without being crowded or hounded; I loved it.

We walked slowly and in silence, his right arm wrapped around my waist, each of us using the other to maintain warmth even though both of us were accustomed to the cold. It didn't feel like thirty minutes, it felt longer but we eventually found ourselves at my father's hut, and everyone was inside talking up a storm and we were once again charged

"There you are" Sokka prodded

"Easy" Aang said, holding up his hand as he, Suki and my dad made their way towards us. "We just got visited by Zuko"

"And that sour patch didn't even stop in to say hi, the nerve" Sokka exclaimed, Suki and my dad ignoring him as they spoke.

"What did he want?" Suki asked

"To congratulate us in person, he said. He threatened to throw us a feast if he was the last to find out again – which reminds me, We should let Toph know too" Aang stated, looking at me and I nodded

"Too bad we can't send her a letter" I muttered and Suki's eye's sparked

"Not a problem, me and Sokka are going back to Kyoshi for a bit, we can stop by and let her know"

"Actually" I began, looking towards Aang "We can – Aang has to travel the world as the Avatar anyways, and we've still a good while before his sixteenth birthday – we'll stop by" I said with a smile, before adding "And we can drop you two off at Kyoshi, it'll be quicker"

"Sounds like a plan!" Sokka exclaimed

"Good, Aang?" I asked, looking to him and he nodded with a smile

"An amazing plan indeed" He agreed "We can leave tomorrow"

"Good, we'll get ready and meet you at Appa after breakfast" Suki chirped and rushed out behind us, followed by an enthusiastic Sokka; I turned and saw my dad, he had a sullen look on his face that even Aang had noticed; I couldn't fight it, I hugged him.

"It's okay, Katara" he whispered "It fills me with such joy to see how much my two children have grown and matured" He said quietly, returning my hug

"You aren't losing either of us dad"

"I know" he muttered, I felt him look up and one of his arms left my back "Aang, too tough to give your soon to be father in law a hug?"

"Of course not" Aang answered and I felt his arm on my back as we hugged for a moment – my dad broke it and had a hand on each of our shoulders

"Aang, like I said before, I've never met a man I would trust more to be with my daughter" he paused and looked to me "And Katara, your mother would be proud of you" I wanted to cry but he was quick to end it

"Now both of you go get ready, you've another trip ahead of you; I'll have some provisions prepared by morning" he finished, literally pushing us up the stairs.

We got to our room and the door shut behind us, I fell onto the bed but before I could cry I felt Aang next to me; well partially on top of me. He kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Your father is an amazing man, he wouldn't want you to cry, even if it is out of happiness" Aang whispered "He'd rather see you smile out of happiness, and so would I" he finished, kissing my cheek again

"I know, I hate it when he does that, or when you do, heck when anyone does. At the right time they say the right thing and I just want to break down" I murmured as my chin rested on my wrists; I felt his hand sliding up and down my back as his head rested on my arm, looking at me

"I know how you feel, believe me" he whispered and let the silence wash over us for a moment, I was just enjoying his presence more than anything I could have drifted to sleep until I heard him intake as if he was about to speak.

"Why the sudden urge to travel?"

"To see Toph; also…" my face reddened "I want to see that waterfall again"

I felt his finger slide under my chin, turning my face just enough to where his lips could gently brush against mine; my eyes instinctively shut and I let him lead as our lips gently brushed and moved together, when he pulled back I found myself kissing air.

"I want to see that waterfall too" he whispered, his breath tickling me as his lips closed on mine once more… I guess we said to heck with packing; or maybe we'd wake up early and do it but for now, neither of us were moving from the others embrace.


	34. Take Off

_**A/N: Rough days and honestly one of the only things keeping my attitude up has been writing this story (or the oneshots in Revelation). At the same time, a small part of me hates this story, damn those two romantic benders; why the hell can't something like this exist in real life? (Rhetorical question)(Also, by the way, I am, as of now, going with Sukka (And Maiko) being a permanent thing even though we have no proof in the actual lore but I broke cannon a long ass time ago anyways :-})**_

Take Off

**Katara's POV**

As I had figured, we ended up… Aang ended up waking up early, drifting weightlessly out of bed and packing our things for us. I woke to the sound of him finishing up, the horizon just starting to see the outline of the rising sun.

"Hmm? Aang?" I muttered in a half-asleep tone, trying to open my eyes

"Shh" I heard him whisper as I hear his footsteps approach. "Sleep, we've still an hour or two before breakfast" he added silently before kissing me gently on the forehead.

"Did.. did you pack everything for us?" I questioned as my level of consciousness increased, I opened my eyes enough to be able to make out his silhouette, his face and his smile as he nodded.

"I didn't want to wake you" he whispered, I felt his hand run through my hair as I fought to keep my eyes open. For some reason, I was feeling exhausted; even though we normally woke up around this time anyways, but I still mustered a response.

"I would've helped"

"Yes, you would have; but we both didn't have to be awake" he whispered, I felt his lips brush against mine as he continued. "Get a couple more hours, I'll join you soon." That did it, it was enough to satisfy me enough for me to stop fighting and let myself be lulled back to sleep.

I don't think I really fell back asleep; it was a form of semi-conscious, semi-unconscious nap. I could still feel him get back in bed and I could feel his body press up next to mine; I could feel his warmth and his lips as I felt him kiss my shoulder before he fell still for a time. I didn't… couldn't open my eyes and my mind was bouncing between daydream to daydream and it felt like a much longer period of time had passed since I was first woken up; I think I rolled over as well.

Then, as if a snap of the fingers changed it all, I felt the sunlight of the rising sun pour into our room and wash over us; it wasn't quite enough to force me to open my eyes, but it took my out of my daydreams as I soaked the rays in. I finally opened my eyes slowly, only to meet his half-lidded eyes; when our eyes locked I saw him smile one of those smiles that cannot be stopped, the one where you look weird if you try to force it away. I felt my own lips curve into a smile and gave in as I pressed my head against his shoulder, smiling and just enjoying his presence.

"Good morning" he whispered, I felt him kiss my forehead and the fatigue I felt when I had been woken up a time ago was gone, I was fully awake now.

"Good morning" I answered, hugging him tightly before pulling my head back so I could look at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since the sun rose."

"Did you kiss my shoulder when you came back to bed this morning?" I asked, puzzled because I could not really tell the difference between a dream and reality in the state I was in; he chuckled

"Yes, and you rolled over shortly after, head-butting me" he said with a sly grin and I blushed

"Heh… sorry" I whispered apologetically with a playful smile, he just leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. "What time is it?"

"I'd guess about half an hour before breakfast, you woke up about five hours past midnight." He answered and I nodded, thinking.

"So, when did you wake up?"

"Hmm… probably about three hours past midnight; finished packing right as you woke up, cooed you back to sleep and joined you a few minutes later" He said with a grin

"You were… Aang" I muttered, looking down

"No, stop. You were sleeping peacefully, you had the most amazing of smiles on your face; when I woke up I couldn't break you from that, plus only one of us needs to pack… you do a lot of work around here anyways, let me treat you" he said firmly, earning another smile from me as I sighed

"I don't. I didn't go hunt for a gemstone to give to you, I don't have the weight of the world, literally, on my shoulders." I said sadly and felt his fingers course through my hair

"You do something much more difficult. You've helped your family rebuild this town, you put up with me, stay by my side during the worst and the best. The least I can do to show you how much it all means to me is hunt for a gemstone worthy, to continue to drive on through my duties so I can spend time with you" Aang said with a strong, yet compassionate face, I wanted to slap him, I just groaned and smiled.

"I'm not going to win this am I" I mused

"No, you are not" he answered with a playful grin before pecking me on the lips, my heart felt lighter and I rolled my shoulders in a shrug

"I guess I can live with that" I said quickly before gripping both of his wrists, sliding a leg over him and pinning him as I sat on top of him, straddling him.

"Are we starting this again" he questioned, the evilest of grins on his face. "Cause I could easily flip you over and give you another demonstration of tickle torture"

"Hmm" I paused as I surveyed him; we've grown so comfortable with each other it makes my heart almost melt. "That may be true but something tells me a part of you enjoys this." I teased and he opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it as he shrugged

"I cannot confirm or deny that, Sifu Katara" he teased "come to think of it-" I stopped him, placing a finger on his lips as I lowered myself down and kissed his lips.

"Shh" I whispered against his lips as mine brushed his and they locked, I felt his hands rest on my hip as my tongue entered his mouth and danced with his – we stayed like that a moment; our tongues and lips locked.

Then, something weird happened… very weird, good weird; it was almost subconsciously, I felt myself start to rock my own hips against his… not that he fought the feeling, in fact, I think he might have been rocking his slightly as well. Then, after a few moments, something much different and awkward happened; I started to feel pressure pushing up from him, though it didn't feel like he was doing it, at least not consciously. The feeling made my eyes open and his eyes also shot open with a very flustered look on his face as he fought to sit up, I slid back and sat on my knees next to him as he sat up.

"S-Sorry" he fumbled his words as he looked down, his face was very red. I must've looked flustered as well but… I don't know, it didn't scare me.

"It's okay…" I whispered with a smile, he was so adorable, especially when uncomfortable like this. "Was that a first…?" I muttered aloud before blushing myself, I'll admit the question didn't make immediate sense but he shook his head

"No, but that was the first while we were like that" he murmured, still looking down

"How… How often do you feel that?" I asked quietly, this was a topic we generally strayed from due to the awkwardness but we would have to do it eventually, may as well hit some of it now…

"Honestly?" he questioned, looking up at me as I nodded. "Every time we go to bed, every morning when we wake up, maybe one or two times a day… it sort of just happens" he said quietly, looking back down as I felt my own lips curve into a smile… a part of me liked his answer.

"If that's true… why is this the first time I've felt it?"

"I usually try hard to avoid you feeling it… it is awkward…" he answered as I saw his eyes drift up to me. He was afraid I was mad or upset or something I'm sure.

"Well" I said, shifting to a cross-legged position as I leaned in and lifted his chin with my hand so he was facing me fully. "I sort of… liked it" I croaked the last part – it had come out much smoother in my head but I guess I was embarrassed as well as I felt myself blush and glance away.

"Y-you do? B-but what about what we promised a while back" he stumbled, his own actions making me giggled as I sighed and smiled, looking at him encouragingly, trying to show he shouldn't be nervous.

"Aang… I" I paused, gathering my thoughts as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "At this point… if that promise was broken, I wouldn't be mad or upset; probably closer to happy" I said as strongly as I could; I knew I meant it but he had to be convinced of that as well.

"Oh…" he croaked, looking down again and nodding. He quickly looked back up "But what if… I mean I wouldn't want to dishonor you or your family before we were married."

Once again, his level of compassion made my heart melt; how many guys would think like this for the girl they loved. A lot, a few? I don't know but I was blessed to have, possibly, the best one in the books and it filled me with as much pride as it did joy.

"Aang, we're engaged; it wouldn't dishonor me or my family… but when it does happen, we can be careful" I said softly with as an encouraging smile I could muster, my fingers drifted beneath his chin and guided his head forward as our lips locked once more. We pulled apart briefly and his breath tickled me as he spoke.

"One of the many things to look forward to in the future… this type of discussion won't be awkward or weird…" he joked at his own nervousness, I closed his mouth with my lips, smiling as I did. Nothing would happen now, but we were that much more ready for when it did.

That was when we heard a knock on the door, I could tell by the way they knocked who it was; it was Sokka.

"You can come in, Sokka!" I yelled out, Aang trying his best to force a normal smile and hide his flustered face as Sokka opened the door.

"Morning you two, we've been waiting for about 15minutes for you two to come downstairs for breakfast – everything okay?" He asked and I nodded

"We're on our way" I said with a smile and Sokka's eyes drifted from mine to Aangs then back to mine as he nodded and shut the door. I let out a breath as I looked back to Aang

"Kind of shocked he didn't freak out at seeing us in the same bed" I joked and Aang smiled and shrugged

"Nah, he's gotten way cooler about that" he said as he went to slide off the bed. Without thinking… well, maybe I thought a little, I gripped his wrist and pulled him back, he landed ontop of me and I leaned up and kissed him strongly; he was quick to give in return.

Our lips broke and I smiled, nodding as he slowly lifted himself up and extending his hand to me to help me up. We quickly got ready in our clothing that Aang had laid out and I noted how… cognoscente he was; he knew exactly what I would have wanted packed and not… well he left out one or two outfits but I could live with that.

We exited our room and descended the stairs to find everyone waiting at the table, Momo immediately flew and landed on Aang's shoulder next to mine and chirped into both of our ears.

"Finally up?" my father said as he stood

"Sorry" Aang said with a sheepish grin as we all retook our seats, our food was already prepared and ready… my father was going out of his way with providing for us; it was kind of inspirational.

"You ready for your travel around the world, again?" Sokka said as he scarfed down some food, Aang nodded

"Yeah, we're taking you two to Kyoshi first, gonna make sure everything is okay on Kyoshi Island before we go back to Gaoling and the surrounding area. If anything to see Toph again but also to check on the surrounding areas." Aang said and I smiled; it would be good to see the blind bandit again, even if she did always call me sugar queen.

"Sounds like quite the journey; I wish I could have traveled so far In my youth" Master Pakku said from the other end of the table

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Kyoshi is okay, I haven't received any letters from Oyaji about any problems" Suki said

"Good, let's start this out on a good note then" I said and Aang smiled, obviously hoping nothing was wrong and everything was smooth.

"Will you be staying in Kyoshi, Sokka?" Aang asked and he nodded

"Yeah, Suki stayed with me here, I am doing the same" Sokka said and I glanced around the table, I noticed a very subtle crestfallen look in my father, but when he noticed me he quickly changed it with a smile, ignoring my gaze.

"Sokka, before you leave, I would like to talk to you and Katara… if I could" my father said and me and Sokka glanced at each other before nodding

"Of course, Dad" we both said almost in unison. We were almost finished eating and Aang leaned in, kissing me on the cheek

"I'm going to make sure Appa is ready and get our packs loaded." He said to me before turning his eyes towards Gran Gran, Master Pakku and my father. "Chief Hakoda, Master Pakku, Kanna, I thank you very much for the hospitality you have shown me and will be seeing you all again soon" he said politely as he stood and bowed

"Aang, really, there is no need for such formalities, you are a member of my family now" My father said and my heart felt lighter when I heard. "and we would be more than happy to host for you whenever you are here; you always have a home here. Same goes for you Suki" My father added, glancing at Suki who smiled and nodded

"Thank you very much, Chief Hakoda" she said happily, despite my father's best efforts, Aang and Suki always addressed him as chief. It didn't bother him, or so I imagined, but he wanted them both to feel like family.

The two of them left the table, Aang went upstairs to get our packs and Suki went out the front door towards her and Sokka's house. Aang was quickly down and out the front door; he looked overloaded but never once showed it as he made his way towards Appa, Master Pakku and Gran Gran excused themselves soon after, leaving just Sokka, my father and I at the table.

"Katara, Sokka" he began as he took a deep breath. "I know I've said it before, but I need to every time I see you leave. I love you both and am very proud of you."

"Dad.." Sokka began before he held up his hand

"Please, let me finish. Katara" he said, turning towards me "Aang is an amazing young man, but he is also very heavily burdened as I am sure you know; while he protects the world you have to protect him… even if he won't admit it" He said with a sad smile

"I know, Dad. He has always been like that, never wants to ask for help but is very quick to help others." I said quietly, a small smile of my own as my dad continued

"And Sokka… Suki is also an amazing woman but… Well, son, I won't be around forever and someone strong will need to assume my role when I am gone" he said quietly, a sullen look on his face – on Sokka's face.

"Dad…" Sokka said softly, he looked sad… I know I was, I didn't like my dad talking about this, ever, but Sokka had to take it harder. "I've already sort of brought that up to Suki… I will not abandon you or our town; she supports me in that" Sokka said strongly and I heard my father breathe a hard as he let out a breath and smiled.

"That… is good to hear. I'm sorry you both are leaving on such a sullen note"

"Not sullen, smart. You are thinking to the future and looking for both of us to be happy, dad" I said as I got up and hugged him, Sokka followed shortly after and if I didn't know better, he had a tear in his eye – both of them did.

We broke the embrace as Aang walked back in, he began to walk back out to respect our privacy I imagine but my father waved him in. Aang walked over to us and before he could react, my dad pulled him into a hug as well, I heard him whisper something to Aang but couldn't hear as they broke and nodded.

"By the way, I have your provisions ready" My father began, walking towards the kitchen and coming back out with a decent sized back pack, handing it to Aang. He opened it and his eyes went wide as he showed me, my father had given us over three hundred gold pieces as well as provisions to last a few weeks. Aang and I glanced at each other before he looked to my father.

"Chief Hakoda, we… cannot accept this" he said in a shocked voice and I had to agree as my father placed a hand on his shoulder

"Yes you can, I'll take it as a personal insult if you decline" that did it, Aang shut his mouth and nodded grimly. "Now, you all be off, you've got quite a flight waiting for you"

It was hard to say goodbye to my father again, but I knew we'd be back; Aang, like me, loved it here. We said our goodbyes quickly as to not draw out the sadness of parting and made our way towards Appa; Sokka broke off to help Suki with anything she needed as Aang and I continued to Appa.

"Um… Aang?" I began quietly

"Hmm?"

"What did my father whisper to you back there?" I asked under my breath, embarrassed at my own curiousity.

"He told me to take care of you, and that he was proud of both of us" Aang said as he guided his hand and laced it with mine.

"Hmm…" I hummed softly as we reached Appa; I patted his fur and he groaned with a smile

"Appa's missed you, us, and traveling" Aang said with a smile as I continued to pet Appa's head

"Don't you worry, Appa, we'll be traveling enough to make you sick of it again" I said with a smile and he shook his head and groaned again

"That basically means that's impossible" Aang teased as his hand wrapped around my waist, his other hand resting next to mine on Appa's head, a few moments later we heard Sokka and Suki

"Let's get this party started!" Sokka exclaimed and as he approached Appa, Appa licked him and made him fall back "Ewwww!" Sokka exclaimed and we all laughed

"Looks like Appa started it for us!" Suki chirped with a smile as she helped wipe him down. Those two climbed aboard Appa and Aang, with the bag on his back, picked me up again and airbended us onto the saddle; Suki just faking a glare then glancing to Sokka.

"Sokka, you need to learn Airbending so you can do that for me" she teased and he scoffed

"No need to air bend with trusty Boomerang!" he said with a grin as he unleashed his famed Boomerang

"But, Sokka, when you throw a boomerang it travels through the air, right?" Aang began and Sokka nodded. "Well, I can control the air, so when you throw it, it is basically like saying 'here Aang, do what you want with it'" Aang teased and Sokka's mouth dropped as Suki and I giggled again

"Well played, Arrowhead" Sokka muttered crossing his arms as Aang moved towards the reigns, checking their stability before looking back to us.

"Attention onboard the flying bison, would you please take your seats as we are about to Take Off" Aang said with a grin as he looked down towards Appa. "Yip Yip!" Aang exclaimed and Appa soared into the air.

Aang directed him and asked Appa if he remembered the way towards Kyoshi, Appa grunted but I could see a nod as Aang smiled and moved towards the back with us.

"First Stop, Kyoshi! Should take us a day or so if we don't have detours." Aang said and Suki nodded

"Finally, I love your home Sokka, but I miss the temperate climate of the Earth Kingdom sometimes" Suki sighed and we all chuckled as we flew into the sky.


	35. Part IV: Avatar Duty - Disturbed Spirit

_**A/N: So who liked the foreshadowing? I've thought of an entire new set now, which begins with this chapter.**_

A Disturbed Spirit

**Aang's POV**

And thus began my task. I would've liked to stay in the Southern Water Tribe Village with Katara or travel the world just for fun and just sort of forget about all the duties but that would undoubtedly end badly; so with her support and a gentle push we've taken off to start. I'm happy she decided to come; it makes the otherwise lonely duties bearable… I've thought of how previous Avatars were able to conduct their travels and duties alone… I don't think I could, at least, not happily.

The first stop we were going to make was the island of Kyoshi, to drop of Sokka and Suki and since we'd be in the area, check and make sure everything around the island was moving smoothly.

It was a straight two day journey without detours and we ended up making camp somewhere in the southern reaches of the Earth Kingdom Shoreline to give Appa a break from flying all day. We didn't bother unloading anything but sleep sacks and provisions for the night and it wasn't long before we had a fire goine.

I remember the first time we stopped around this area, barely able to find firewood or something to eat; but I guess we've all grown more capable due to our adventures… plus having someone like Suki who knows the area is a plus as well.

"So, Aang, are you looking forward to flying the world and making sure everyone is playing nicely?" Suki asked from across the fire, leaning forward a bit with her chin in her palm as her elbow rested on her knee; Sokka was scarfing down some food next to her and I sort of shrugged.

"To be honest, not particularly, I mean, I love traveling… but it is the other part I don't much care for. I am only fifteen, almost sixteen and people as old as Master Pakku are relying on me for advice and help…" I said quietly as I drew designs in the dirt in front of me with a twig as the fire crackled

"You have the collective wisdom and strengths of thousands of Avatars, Aang… I think they sort of forget your age and think more on that" Katara said as she took a twig and drew the design I had made for her on her necklace; I felt a small smile curve on my lips as I sat up straighter and looked at her, taking her hand with mine and nodding.

"Yeah, I guess but it is still a lot; I am happy you decided to come with me" I smiled as I watched the firelight dance on her face as her own lips curved into a warm smile of her own.

"Hey, you've got us, at least until we get to Kyoshi!" Sokka exclaimed with a grin and we all all laughed

"True"

"So, after Kyoshi, where are you two headed, I mean do you actually have plans drawn out or something?" Suki asked

"Sort of" I began, looking to Katara who nodded "We're going to check out Kyoshi and the surrounding area before hitting Gaoling to check in with Toph, then either Omashu or Ba Sing Se."

"So, you're hitting the Earth Kingdom first"

"Basically, then we'll go to the Northern Water Tribe and then the Fire Nation. I just saw Zuko not too long ago and he didn't say anything about trouble so I am fairly certain the Fire Nation isn't in dire need at the moment"

"When you see Toph, tell her we said hi" Suki said with a grin

"Not a problem, but that won't be for about a week, once we've dropped you two off we'll be flying around the area and such" I answered

"That'll make Oyaji happy I imagine, to know the Avatar is watching over the island for a while" Suki mused and I nodded

We sat and talked about nothing for a little while, just enjoying the temperate climate change from the cold of the Southern Water Tribe Village. I could tell by her words and tone that Katara wasn't exactly excited about all the duties that came with the Avatar but she was very careful not to show it… I can just notice certain things that she doesn't realize I suppose.

We called it a night soon after the sun was completely off the horizon and the moon had begun its rise. Suki and Sokka turned in almost immediately, they shared a small tent and I could've sworn I heard whispers but then again, Katara and I never went straight to bed either.

Speaking of Katara, in the time since we had decided to go to bed, we had migrated onto Appa's tail and she had moved and was leaning on my chest in between my legs, my arms were wrapped around her waist and her fingers were laced with mine as her hands rested on mine. She was breathing softly and I could tell her eyes were open, she was looking out to open sea or at the moon; something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered; my lips next to her ear and I saw her squirm in the slightest as I am sure a small smile took hold.

"Nothing" She answered unreassuringly so I prodded the subject

"Katara…" I said softly, kissing the back of her neck and she let a small sigh slip

"Aang, I just have a bad feeling" she answered softly and my eyebrows perked

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Whatever it is, I am positive we can face it together" I said quietly but firmly "Thank you for coming…"

"Aang" she began before turning her body so she could look at me; now sitting on my lap with her own legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. "Aang, I would follow you to the ends of the earth, you know that"

"Maybe… maybe I like hearing you say it" I whispered as she smiled and leaned in, I felt her lips rest against mine. It was short and sweet before she broke and pulled in, resting her head on my shoulder and hugging me, my arms moved from resting on her hips to wrapped around her back, tightening our embrace.

"I love you" she whispered as her head rested against mine on my shoulder, my lips curved into an unbreakable smile

"I love you" I answered, softly running my hand up and down her back. I am not sure exactly when it happened but we both sort of drifted into a light sleep on Appa's tail and the night changed to day; luckily for us, we woke before Suki and Sokka cause, even though he accepts us it might still have been awkward for him to find us the way we were.

We were able to quickly get ready and start preparing breakfast before the other two began to stir, I imagine the smell of food woke Sokka – though it was rather interesting as even though we knew they were awake, neither of them left the tent immediately.

"And he got mad at us before?" I whispered to Katara and she nearly choked on a laugh

"He did call himself a hypocrite" she answered

"Think I should air bend the tent off of them… you know, for fun?" I mused aloud with a smile and she slapped my shoulder, stifling a laugh

"Aang! I doubt Suki would be appreciative of that, I don't think Sokka would mind though."

"Hmm, fine, but I still think it would be worth it" I remark and she laughs, continuing to stir the pot.

About ten minutes after we heard them wake up, Sokka appeared out from the tent, yawning and stretching as he came towards the fire.

"Morning" He yawned, his eyes half-closed as he plopped on the other side of the fire, Suki was soon after

"Morning you two" Katara said next to me as she stirred the pot of broiling soup.

"You two sure took your sweet time getting up, didn't you?" I remarked as I glanced to Katara, I saw her fighting a laugh

"Oh, Ha. Haha" Sokka mutters glaring at me as Suki sits next to him with a smile

"Breakfast is almost ready" Katara says besides me and we soon all have a bowl of soup to help subdue our stomachs until we reach Kyoshi.

"We can be there shortly after midday if we leave right after breakfast" I said as we ate the soup prepared for us

"Sounds perfect; I need to check in with Ty Lee and the rest of the warriors to make sure they haven't slacked up in my absence" Suki said

"Ty Lee is still in your group? I would have thought she would have traveled Kyoshi to show other groups the pressure points and bender blocking" I remarked and Suki shrugged

"She might have, she expressed interest in sharing the technique but I never 'ordered' her to, so if she did while we were gone is one thing."

"As long as she doesn't block my bending again, I'm A-ok" Katara muttered from besides me, obviously recounting the number of times Ty Lee had blocked her bending when she was fighting with Azula.

"Don't worry, Katara, Ty Lee is good. If you remember, I am pretty sure she said she was forced to join Azula anyways" Sokka remarked and I saw her shrug

We finished our meal shortly after and tended to the campsite before taking off. We flew for the better part of six hours before Kyoshi Island was in site in front of Appa.

"There she is, Home sweet home" Suki said happily and I shot another glance at Katara, she looked off just like she had last night

"Katara, are you alright?" I whispered, leaning closer so only she heard me, and she nodded

"Yeah… just that feeling again"

"You can't explain it?" I asked, concerned

"Not really" she muttered before returning my gaze and forcing a weak smile on her face. I leaned in closer and kissed her softly on the lips; the act seemed to calm whatever was wrong for the moment.

"Thanks… like magic" she mused with a real smile as I grinned warmly at her. I jumped down on Appa's head and grabbed the reigns, taking us in for a landing right outside the town.

Shockingly… we were not greeted, by anyone. In fact the town looked abandoned and I could see the look of confusion on Suki's face as she jumped off of Appa, Sokka close behind, running towards the village.

I grabbed my staff and took Katara's waist without warning and airbended us both off and we quickly chased after Suki and Sokka. Suki was walking the street yelling for anyone to answer only there was nothing. It was broad daylight and it literally looked like everyone was gone, like they had left in the middle of dinner.

There were bowls of food on counters and tables, cloths on the floor and food still out in the stalls – but not a single soul was in sight. All of us were growing more concerned and I felt Katara's hitched breathe.

"I knew something was wrong…" she whispered next to me and I shook my head

"No, something may have happened but until we can confirm, don't jump to conclusions." I answer quietly before turning to Suki who was become more frantic. "Suki!" she stopped and looked at me "Wouldn't your warriors have left some sort of message, or maybe Oyaji, for you to find when you returned? Maybe in the Dojo?" I questioned and her eyes sparked

"Yes! Maybe both of them. Can you two check the town hall, Sokka and I will check the Dojo and meet you there." She said and I nodded. She grabbed Sokka's hand and they ran off towards the Dojo as Katara and I entered the town hall.

It was just as empty, but there were no signs of any sort of fight or problem… besides the lack of people. We decided to stick together and search together until we knew what was going on. We searched the bottom floor for any sort of sign but found nothing. Then we went upstairs and found the same room we had been in when we first came to the island, on the table was, to our delight, a note.

_To whomever finds this,_

_ My name is Oyaji; I am the leader of this village on Kyoshi Island. Something happened not too long ago that has caused some disturbances at night. Upon the second day, right before dusk, we decided it was best to abandon the town and retreat to our safe area within the mountains – I am aware the other villages are going through something similar and should meet us there. It is something beyond our power – whoever finds this, please find the Avatar – he may be the only one who can help us. _

"That… doesn't sound good; it is nearing dusk isn't it?" I mutter as I finished reading the note aloud, Katara looked stricken as she gazed past me. I turned my head and instantly dropped into an Airbending stance and Katara fell into a Waterbending one.

On the corner where two walls and the ceiling met was a darker looking form – it looked human. It was watching us, but not attacking us. It could be a spirit, maybe a restless one that has been unable to pass… the second we dropped into our forms it vanished and Sokka and Suki ran up the stairs.

"Aang! Katara!" Suki exclaimed

"Shh!" I snapped, still looking at the corner, Suki and Sokka stopped dead in their tracks as they glanced around the room. After a few moments of silence I dropped out of stance and immediately walked over to Katara, wrapping an arm around her before returning my gaze to Suki.

"What's up?" Suki questioned

"Did you find anything at the Dojo?" I asked and she nodded

"A note from Ty Lee – it mentioned something about restless spirits and disturbances and said the village retreated towards our safe area in the mountains. Then we heard something rustle outside but rather than try to find it, we ran back here… safety in numbers right?" She said with an uneasy laugh and I nodded

"What was that about, Aang?" Sokka questioned, he had his boomerang drawn and hadn't fell out of a fighting stance the entire time.

"We saw something in that corner. It looked like a human but a spirit too; it was darker and just watching us. When we noticed it, we dropped into our stances and it vanished.

"Alright, so, no more splitting up" Sokka mused, instantly scanning the room again

"Yeah, and I saw we try to find the safe area, Suki, you know where it is?" I asked and she nodded

"Yeah, we should be able to make it there before nightfall"

"That would be preferable…" I mutter and glanced to Katara, she seemed shaken still

"Are you alright?" I whispered and she nodded before wrapping both arms around me

"Yes… I guess I was just reminded of Koh and it shook me – I'm sorry I won't freeze like that again" she murmured as we hugged, I stroked her back and nodded

"It's okay, We're here and together, we'll be fine" I said confidently and she smiled

We quickly left the town hall and retreated towards Appa; the rustling noises Suki had mentioned had become more apparent and I was NOT about to leave Appa here alone, plus flying might be safer.

When we found Appa, he looked shaken as well but was instantly happy to see us. We quickly boarded and he leaped into the air without my command, but as we glanced back down I understood why. A wave of moving shadows engulfed where we just were, but dispersed the second we took off. Something was here and something was not happy at all. But what could have happened to make this – obviously the villagers knew and, as I suspected, it was likely they had caused it in some form.

I took the reins with Katara next to me and Suki over my shoulder, directing me towards the Safe area – which was only a fifteen minute flight. We flew slowly though, observing the island and as the letter suggested, the other villages looked abandoned as well. Soon we were in sight of a crevice in the mountains, where a few of the bases met and formed something close to a bowl. Suki pointed and nodded and I took Appa in.

As we drew closer we could make out a larger encampment inside the bowl with a few openings leading into the mountains. The second Appa was in sight of the encampment we soon saw a lot of moving spots, people all hurriedly approached and pointed into the sky, I heard sounds of glee as we landed.

We were first greeted by Oyaji, who bowed graciously to us before hugging Suki.

"I am so happy you came, Suki" he said before turning towards me "And you as well, Avatar Aang – I am sorry that it must be under these circumstances"

A crowd had formed around us quickly as we stood talking for a moment, then I heard none other than Ty Lee's voice

"Suki!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at the Kyoshi Warrior returned.

"Ty Lee, I take it the rest of the warriors are here as well?"

"Yep, they are all around guarding the perimeter with the other groups, I was sticking with Oyaji." She said with a grin – she must've had a sunny disposition.

"Are there… is anyone missing?" Katara asked Oyaji and he shook his head

"No, we left the villages before the disturbances became too severe." He explained and I held up a hand

"Wait, you need to back up. What caused this, and what is the nature of the disturbances?" I asked and he sighed

"The disturbances were random. Pounding on doors and opening them to see nothing – windows being blown open with no breeze on the first night. The second night it became much worse, still not threatening but… well, the villagers started seeing things. The pounding on the doors continued and they would open the door to see a figure that would vanish in thin air. They couldn't describe the look other than a shadow. They started seeing silhouettes in their rooms where they slept, but again, once they notice them, they vanished." Oyaji explained and I felt a shiver down my spine. "Upon the sightings, I decided to evacuate the village before it became worse." He finished and I nodded.

"Very smart decision" I muttered, before returning my gaze to him once more "You failed to answer what started it…" I said and I could see him shift

"About a week ago, we found some sort of artifact within the mountains where we mined. We ended up taking it towards our village to study and then a few days after that is when everything started.

"Where is the artifact?"

"In a small building next to Town Hall" He explained and I sighed

"Have there been any sightings or disturbances here?" Suki asked and Ty Lee and Oyaji shook their head

"Not yet, we've been here for a few days undisturbed" Ty Lee answered, her obvious sunny disposition was gone during the explanation. I flattened out my robes and felt the necklace I had received from Katara the day of the Coronation and smiled weakly.

"Alright, tomorrow at dawn I will return to your village and see what I can find out. In your letter it mentioned the disturbances only happened at night?"

"Most frequently at night but the day we left a few sightings were seen during the day"

"Alright" I muttered and Katara shook her head.

"No, you are not going alone"

"Katara-"

"No." She said again, her face was uncompromising "We are a team, we fight as a team, love as a team and work best together as a team and I will NOT let you go by yourself."

"You ain't gonna win this one, Aang" Sokka whispered, nudging my side with his elbow and I sighed but nodded

"Fine but…" I glanced around the crowd and everyone else, whose eyes were all on us. I turned back to Oyaji "Is there a place we can sleep for tonight?"

"Oh, of course! Please, allow me to show you to yours rooms, Ty Lee, please show Suki and Sokka to theirs." He ordered and she nodded

"Of course" she said before taking Suki and Sokka's hand, leading them through the crowd

"We only need one room" Katara said and Oyaji paused before eyeing us and nodding

"Oh, but of course, my apologies, I had assumed but was not going to say anything. Please follow me"

He lead us through the crowd and into one of the bigger buildings, probably an encampment center, inside was many rooms. He lead us towards a corner room before opening the door and beckoning us in.

"I will come for you after dawn, you can have breakfast and then return to the village." He said and I spoke before he shut the door.

"Sir, can I trust you to make sure Appa is feed tonight?"

"I will see too it personally, again, I thank and welcome you" he said before shutting the door. I placed a hand on the door and closed my eyes before turning to face Katara. She was sitting on the bed, looking at me, still looking a tad upset.

"Katara…"

"Aang, how could you think I would let you go alone?" she said immediately

"I was thinking of your safety…" I muttered and she stood up, walking towards me

"And I was thinking of yours. Avatar or not, you are still human, you are still mortal, and you are… still the most important person in my life. I will not let you risk yourself like this and not stand by your side." She said strongly and I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"And I couldn't ask for anyone else – I don't deserve you" I teased and she just wrapped her hands around my neck gently before kissing me softly.

"Whatever this is Aang, we'll fix it together just like you said when we arrived" she whispered and I nodded

"Hard to argue with that kind of logic" I mused and she smiled.

"I love you" she whispered against my lips

"I love you, Katara" I answered poetically and she beamed

We retreated to bed shortly after, both of us just lying down… not entirely capable of going to sleep. Not after what we saw in the village.

A small part of me wanted to stay awake just for her sake, to make sure nothing happened. I found myself kissing her lips softly as she drifted in and out of consciousness, but I soon saw the sleep take her over… and very soon after I fell asleep as well.

Only to awaken to a knock at the door…


	36. The Artifact

_**A/N: Decided to get this one up sooner rather than later – Enjoy.**_

The Artifact

**Katara's POV**

It felt like we had only just gone to sleep before the sound of knocking echoed from our door. I hadn't fully fallen asleep the entire night, drifting in and out of consciousness so when the knock came, I was instantly awake. However, Aang did not know so as he weightlessly drifted out of bed and practically glided to the door; again I was reminded of the gracefulness Airbenders possessed. The door opened quietly and I heard Oyaji's voice.

"Good Morning, Avatar, as requested I saw to it your Sky Bison was fed and sheltered last night and we have breakfast ready; The others are already at the table waiting – we will give you time to get ready" he said quietly

"Thank you very much" I heard Aang answer graciously as I saw his silhouette bow – a small part of me thought he would try to sneak out to try to avoid me going with him, but Aang was not that type of man as I watched the door close and his silhouette approach the bed. Through the shadows of the room I saw him get on his knees, his face inches from mine as I felt his lips brush against mine – the shadows must've hidden my half-lidded eyes but I responded to his kiss immediately which must've taken him off guard.

"Well, Good morning" he whispered with a smile "How long have you been awake?"

"I've been in and out of consciousness for most of the night…" I answered softly before propping myself on one elbow as I looked at him – I shook my head and a small smile curved on my lips.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, seeing me shake my head but not the smile.

"Nothing; I have to remind myself how amazing you are… anyone else would have tried to leave me here and gone to the village alone…" I muttered "But not you, you stick to your word like glue"

I saw him smile as he extended his hand, resting it gently on my cheek as he brushed my hair out of my face and caressed my cheek.

"After what you said last night, there was no way I could do that… plus with whatever this is, I'd rather have you with me than away… if anything for my own peace of mind" He answered softly and I nodded, sitting up in lotus on the bed

"I heard breakfast is ready?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah, they're giving us time to get ready though – and Appa should be well rested" Aang answered and a curious thought popped in my head

"Where is Momo?"

"Pretty sure Momo stayed with Appa, we'll find out soon enough though" He answered and I smiled before quickly wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of me; my legs snaking around his waist as he quickly used his hands to brace himself. He face was now hovering above mine as I laid back on the bed, his body pressed against mine as I saw an unmistakable smile.

"You make wanting to go to that village difficult… or even wanting to leave the room" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips; our lips opening and closing together as our tongues met and danced. We stayed that way for a moment before he pulled back up and I smiled

"That is the idea" I whispered, and then sighed "but I guess you do have your duties to preform… but not alone" I muttered, my voice growing strong as I finished my statement and he smiled, lifting me up and off the bed in a way only an air bender could.

My legs and arms were still wrapped around him as he stood up and I slide down him, my feet quickly finding the floor and I was once again reminded that this once short Avatar was now taller than me… that this once lean and skinny Avatar was developing more of a body Earth Bending Warriors would be proud of – he was no longer the kid I found in the Iceberg.

"Come on" he whispered, leading me towards our packs as we changed and got ready for the day that lay in wait – even his voice was different; it was stronger and more confident but still had a hind of that goofy kid inside... I'm not sure what is making me so keen on him right now but… well, now it was hard not to notice.

We were quickly ready and left our room – despite it being past dawn there was little light outside, the wall of mountains made the light trickle in until a few hours before noon – when the sun was higher in the sky. We reached the table and everyone was there, eating and all eyes immediately fell to us when we entered.

"Well, it is about time" Sokka said under his breathe as we sat down – the lack of sunlight making him feel as though he should be quiet.

"Sorry, so, do you have any more information for me?" Aang asked Oyaji and he shook his head

"Nothing beyond what we've already shared" he said in distain "I don't like you going out blind but…"

"It's alright" Aang said calmly. I knew what he meant, he didn't want us going out blind but we had no choice.

"Aang, we want to come with you" Suki said, nodding towards Ty Lee and Sokka and to my surprise, he shook his head.

"No. I need you three to remain here and make sure nothing bad happens to the villagers of the island. Katara and I can handle whatever is in the village" Aang said and Suki reluctantly nodded as Sokka nudged her.

"You know… I remember when this was a goofy all fun no seriousness kid – now he is a full-blown Avatar who is still a little goofy – You've grown up" Sokka said as he scarfed down another piece of bread, Aang just smiled

"And I remember when you were the smart-mouth, comical portion of our little group" Aang teased and Sokka eyed him

"'Were?'" Sokka mused and Aang shrugged

"Fine, 'still are'" Aang corrected and we all chuckled as we finished the rest of the meal in relative silence.

Soon enough, we all got up and some of the villagers tended to the dishes as we all headed outside – to my delight, I saw Appa resting under an overhang, resting on mounds of hay – the bison must've slept in heaven and as Aang had predicted, Momo was asleep on his head.

As a group we made our way towards Appa who stood at our approach, Momo waking and flying onto Aang's shoulder.

"Sorry, little buddy, you're staying with Sokka and Suki for this one" He said, rubbing underneath his chin and he chirped but jumped onto Sokka's shoulders. By this time Appa had walked out from underneath the Overhang and rested on his paws to make our boarding easier. Aang turned to face the rest of the group and nodded.

"Alright, Mr. Avatar, Good luck – we'll hold the fort" Sokka exclaimed, punching Aang's bicep before looking at me "And you, Sis, watch out for the all-powerful avatar"

"Happily" I answered and I saw Aang smile

"Alright, see you guys soon" Aang said before grabbing my waist and Airbending us onto Appa's head.

"You know I can't remember the last time I've actually –climbed- onto Appa myself" I teased and he shrugged

"I can air bend us down and let you do so if you so desire" he remarked with a grin as he sat down, taking the reins, I shook my head with a laugh

"I wasn't complaining" I said as he commanded Appa into flight.

"So, What's the plan?" I asked Aang after a few minutes of flying, the safe area now out of sight in the bowl of the mountain but the coastline coming into view.

"Well, we're jumping off of Appa and he'll fly back to the Safe Area… with whatever this is I really don't want to leave him unattended… I have the Sky Bison whistle for when we're done and if things get too hectic we can take off on my glider" Aang explained and I nodded

"Alright, what about this artifact?"

"That… I can't answer… at least not until we see it" Aang muttered and I nodded, before placing both palms on his cheeks and kissing him

"Everything will be fine" I reassured him and he smiled

"I know, just wish we could go and travel without any problems…"

"It's alright, I knew what I was getting into and I love every second of it" I said and he smiled. We flew for a few more minutes before the village in question was almost underneath us – Aang had grabbed his glider from the saddle and looked over to me.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded before he faced the front of Appa "You know what to do, Appa?" he asked and Appa groaned before he smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist and jumping off Appa.

We were directly over the center of town where town hall resided, Aang slowed our descent but I think he enjoyed making me freak out because our speed was inconsistent – it was a good thirty or forty feet drop that went from fast to slow to extremely fast to painstakingly slow before we landed with the softest of thuds – I was out of breath as he suppressed a laugh.

"Not nice" I exclaimed and he just smiled as he looked around. I too looked around, gathering our bearings and soon enough – the building mentioned was in sight, right next to town hall.

"Can't say I am looking forward to whatever Is in the building" I said under my breath and he nodding

"I know… I can feel eyes on us" he whispered "Look towards Town hall, second story, second window from the left corner" he whispered quickly and I nodded, my gaze tracking where he directed and I saw the ghostly form of a man standing in the window, staring at us. I felt an all too familiar shiver creep up my spine as I became more aware that there were more shadows in other windows – none of them moved on us but they were watching us.

"Either they don't perceive us as a threat or… they want to see what we will do" Aang whispered and I gulped

"How exactly is the Avatar supposed to fight spirits like this?" I muttered and he shook his head

"I don't know but I have to try" he whispered before taking my hand and sort of forced himself to walk towards the building we were looking for.

It was only about fifty feet from where we landed but we walked it very slow and cautiously, very aware our presence was not a secret. More and more forms appeared as they disappeared, there was no rustling or movement besides the vanishing act they were playing. We reached the door without an incident and when he opened it, we came face to face with one.

It was transparent, like a black fog of a man standing before us. It didn't have eyes or anything on its face so to speak but you could see the outline of where the eyes should be – it was faceless. It didn't really have legs, the black fog seemed to emanate downward in a cone but it did have arms that floated, appearing apart of it before they remolded with the torso. My face and body froze when I saw it, Aang's confidence had never been so profound…

"Keep. Calm." He whispered as he straightened his back and looked directly at the specter. "I am the Avatar and I have come to help ease the burden on the restless spirits that plague this island and this town – allow us passage so that we may solve whatever problem that has arisen." He said in a cool confidence that made me do a double take on him… he was very attractive when he took command like that…

The specter wasn't as impressed… but it seemed to understand what Aang had said as we heard a ghostly rasp of a voice try to speak before vanishing and allowing us into the building. We walked in and the door was closed behind us, by a breeze that I wasn't sure existed.

We found the artifact sitting in the center of the room with many sorts of examination equipment scattered around, papers rested everywhere on the floor and you could tell whoever was here left in a rush.

We both slowly approached the artifact and Aang's grip on my hand loosened as he closed on the Artifact; extending one hand out before recoiling back with a sense of trepidation that he quickly recovered from.

"I've felt this before – this artifact is connected very closely to the Spirit World… but how" Aang whispered and I suddenly felt a very familiar chill down my spine – one I hadn't felt for years and a voice slithered out of the Artifact.

"Welcome, Avatar" the voice hissed "I had wondered how long you would let this problem sit"

"Koh" I heard Aang almost snarl but both of us remembered him all too well and our faces both fell solid. His laugh was our answer.

"Hehehe, Do not fear me, I am not the one to blame for the misfortune of this village" his voice echoed from the artifact and I saw Aang's face relax slightly

"Then why are you communicating through the artifact… How can you when it is not near the solstice… it is just past the equinox… the Spirit World and Mortal world are at their furthest points – How are this spirits manifesting here?" Aang questioned and Koh laughed once more

"Take a look at the Artifact, Avatar – and you as well, my little waterbender" Koh hissed "What do you see?"

"A black statue of a man" Aang began

"With some sort of serpent slithering around his legs, torso and arms – the face of the serpent resting in front of the man" I added, studying the black statue

"Good" Koh hissed "What else" Obviously trying to make us aware of something we didn't see, then I saw Aang's eyes spark from the corner of my eye.

"There are little bumps… or little silhouettes that the man is standing on, his feet are engulfed in whatever they are and the serpent is rising from it" Aang exclaimed and we heard Koh chuckle with approval

"Well done, Little Avatar – you two see what you face." He hissed

"What do we face, what is going on, Koh?"

"Ah, but if I told you that, then how would this be a learning experience for either of you" I heard him whisper, confidently

"Enough of your riddles, Koh, what is going on" Aang snapped, I was almost taken aback at his outburst but Koh seemed to have expected it.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I am a trafficker of Information within the Spirit World – I guide some and harm others, you would do well to remain on the guide list" Koh hissed as Aang's shoulders rolled back and he nodded

"Fine, what are we supposed to see here?" Aang asked and I swear I heard Koh sigh

"Alright, I shall divulge some of what is going on, but when I am done, I am done and you two will be left to solve the problem by yourselves… which also means you will have to deal with them" Koh hissed and I glanced behind me, I could see through the window, outside the hut was what looked like a wall of shadow silhouettes, all staying about thirty feet from the building.

"Are you stopping them from entering?" I asked Koh

"They know better than to interfere with me, but when I leave – I cannot guarantee that they will not… greet you" he snarled and I heard Aang sigh and I felt that shiver run down my back, I glanced at Aang and he moved his hand over to mine, gripping it tightly.

"Alright, Koh, what information can you tell us" Aang asked and Koh laughed

"What is haunting that island are the shadows and spirits of those who cannot rest – of those who were killed before their duty could be done or those who left this world with things still needing to be performed. They were subdued within the mountain, finding solace in the isolation, fit with never seeing a mortal again" Koh began

"Are they strictly from this Island?" Aang mused aloud

"No, but over half of them are – others are from other nations or areas that roamed until they found the artifact you so described. The artifact depicts them, they are the bumps seeking retribution on the man who made a deal with the devil and betrayed them. Yes, each of their stories are different but the concept is still the same" Koh explained and I felt a sadness for the silhouettes.

"Do they still retain their old selves in this… form?" Aang asked

"Whatever was left of who they were died through years, decades, and centuries of isolation. Some of them are new, some are old. They now care nothing for the mortal realm but each of them has an image burned into their black eyes of the one responsible for their never ending torment."

"So there is no way to put them to rest" Aang whispered, his voice trailing off

"None – but they can be returned to Isolation, in which their torment will be miniscule compared to what they are, and what the island is going through right now." Koh explained and I was beginning to understand what had to happen.

The artifact had to be returned to where it was found, and the passage had to be blocked to prevent access – which seemed easy enough if we could get through the spirits.

"Koh, one last thing. What can these spirits do to harm either of us?" Aang asked and Koh chuckled

"Thinking ahead – they cannot or.. will not harm the Avatar but your waterbender is not as immune. If given the time, they could drain your very essence from your body, filling you with the torment they have felt through the ages." Koh hissed

"But, can bending fight them back?"

"In the same way a rock can fight the wind. Weak bending will do nothing, but with enough power they could be… pushed back, so to speak." Koh answered before he snarled "And I am done. I would recommend grabbing that Statue and your waterbender, jumping on your glider and flying off within the next ten seconds…." Koh hissed and I didn't have time to think as I felt Aang's arms wrap around me, I grabbed the Artifact as quickly as I could and suddenly he exploded a hole in the roof and launched us into the air, his glider opening as he flew us up.

I spared a glance back down and noticed the hut we were in was overwhelmed with the shadows.

"What's the plan?" I yell throw the air currents

"My left chest pocket is the Bison Whistle, carefully grab it and use it" he answered and I complied, we couldn't fly on his glider forever and we needed Appa. As I blew the whistle I was relieved to find out Appa had not returned to the stronghold, he was flying around the island and was close enough to reach us within a minute or two. We landed hard on Appa's saddle and as Aang let me go and dropped down, I noticed him shivering.

"Aang!" I exclaimed, rushing towards him

"Sorry – used a lot of force to get us out as quickly as I could… I just need a second" he answered with a forced half-smile and I nodded

"Are we going back to the encampment?"

"You and Appa are. And No buts about this one, Katara, You heard Koh, I will not risk you when I am immune." Aang said firmly and I narrowed my eyes

"And you obviously didn't hear me, we are a team…"

"Please… Katara" Aang pleaded and I felt resigned, he was genuinely concerned… I nodded in defeat.

"Fine… but I won't go back to the encampment. Appa and I will fly around and wait for you to come out of the cave." I stated and he nodded

"A compromise… I can live with that, do you remember Oyaji telling us where the cave was?"

"I think he said somewhere on the mountain side that faced his village."

"Let's go have a look" Aang said softly as we guided Appa around

Sure enough, it took us about thirty minutes but we found the mining system Oyaji had mentioned… it was larger than I would have liked but one of the entrances stuck out more than the others, so we agreed it was the most likely bet.

Using a quilt as a sort of knapsack around his back, Aang secured the Artifact as he grabbed his glider and stood at the edge of Appa, preparing to dive.

"Aang, Wait" I exclaimed, standing up and jumping the distance across the saddle to him, my arms flailing around his neck as I kissed him strongly, passionately on the lips, his own hands snaked around my waist as he returned my love. I pulled back and rested my forehead on his.

"You had better be careful" I whispered

"I've got too much to lose to not be careful… I will see you soon, I promise" he answered softly before pecking me quickly on the lips. Then, just as quickly as he did, he jumped off, his glider extending as he glided towards the mountain face – I slumped to my knees and found myself praying… or wishing or… something, hoping that he would be okay. I would be waiting with Appa, right here.


	37. Ghosts

_**A/N: For those curious – Koh is a permanent extra who will appear at random times, most of them he will not be a bad guy, more of a teacher or information trader; Anything else I say is a Spoiler so if you are truly curious, PM me**_

Ghosts

**Aang's POV**

I shouldn't have left her, but I had too, I couldn't let her follow me in here. No, not with what we were told by Koh, and though he is a manipulative spirit who speaks in riddles, I've never known him to lie or mislead. No, I would trust his words at this venture and I will not risk Katara, not after what her father, her brother, her family has said to me. If I truly am immune to whatever these specters are then I will go to their heart and subdue them before any more havoc is done.

I spare a glance back at Appa, with Katara looming over his saddle watching me dive… I shouldn't have glanced back. Looking ahead I see my target, the center of a cave network.

There were many caves and openings within the mountains face but all were crumbled or crudely done, partially caved in or small… the one I was looking at was wide, easily a three man wide space, possibly ten feet high. It looked different; the tunnel walls looked preexisting as I flew down towards it, something that wasn't created by Kyoshi's Island residence, perhaps before?

Whatever it was, it was wide enough for me to dive in; I flicked my glider shut and started a dive in towards the cave… that was when I noticed them. They were watching me dive; they weren't moving or doing anything, for that matter. But I was close enough to see the ghostly shape of their heads turn as I dived past them, an eerie gaze seemed to penetrate me… it was almost as bad as Koh's presence.

Then I entered the cave and almost all light vanished. There was just enough to see where I was going, but only barely, and I was going fast enough to slam into a wall if I didn't see it in time. I glanced towards the wall towards my right and noticed images flashing by; I opened my glider and brought myself to a glided halt to study them for a moment.

"Interesting" I muttered, doing a quick breath of fire to increase the light for a second as I studied the wall.

It was a lot like the statue was; it showed depictions of what looked like shadow spawns, maybe tormented souls or ghosts in general reaching up towards a man. The spawns of people extended easily a dozen feet in each direction; with different depictions of the man above them. The one I was looking at showed a man holding another figure in one arm… if my cuneiform or… understanding of this was accurate; the figure he was holding was a women. The other arm he had extended, holding a scroll upwards and above him was a serpent that curved and descended down, its head resting above the man's hand. So… a deal with the devil for power and women at the cost of anything perhaps?

Then, I heard them. I glanced back towards the way I entered; the light from the mouth of the cave was smaller due to how deep I had entered. And the tunnel that was easily ten feet tall was blocked to about six feet, the ghostly forms filling in.

"Time to go" I exclaim under my breath, whipping my staff in their direction sending a massive air bent shockwave in hopes of slowing them down… though I didn't wait to see if I had. I turned and started running, augmenting my speed with Airbending, my body low and my arms back as I dashed through the cave. I'll admit… it was getting noticeable darker.

As I sprinted, a specter appeared from nowhere directly in my path, forcing me to halt; it did not moan nor move threatening, instead, I heard it speak.

"Sacrifice…" It hissed and I held up my arm, holding my staff up.

"Why are tormenting this island, these people? Whatever grievances you have was not done by them" I demand

"Same… Blood. Same… Sacrifice" it hissed once more, its body hunching over as it moaned loudly before returning to its standing posture. "Stolen" It hissed, this time extending a ghostly limb towards me

"No, Not stolen, Taken by accident, I have your artifact" I said, pulling it out of my knapsack, hoping that is what it was talking about.

"PRISON" it snarled before vanishing from in front of me.

I sighed and returned it to my knapsack, but before I could move on I felt an extreme chill; as if something had taken all the heat from my body. I glanced behind me and not a foot away was one of the specters, its limb extended and an horrid look on its ghostly face. Without thinking I whiplashed my staff, sending an enormous wave of air at it; seemingly knocking it back a few feet. The warmth in my body returned enough for me to sprint away.

"Guess I'm not immune…" I mutter under my breath as I sprint down the cavern. It seemed that the walls of the cave were narrowing but not by too much, about two wide now and eight feet tall… but I had encountered my first real problem; a fork in the cave.

"Great… over a few hundred yards into a cave and now it forks" I growl under my breath as I glance backwards; the ghosts seemed a ways off but there was no real way to tell if they were taunting me and could appear wherever or were actually subject to some of the mortal laws.

"Well, no second chances with this one" I sigh and look towards the ceiling as I shrug. "Well, using the right fork sounds 'right' I guess" I try to justify as I move right. Just as I take a step towards that direction, a loud but soft groan comes from that direction.

"I'm gonna go left…" I mutter, not wanting to see whatever made that sound as I now sprint down the left hallway; the ghosts from the entrance now only a couple dozen feet away as I dash away.

I feel the weight of the cave seemingly pushing down; I was running a down slope, going deeper into the cave. Hopefully if I did this right, I wouldn't have to rush back up because this incline is going to be horrendous on the way back out… I hope Katara hasn't followed or something.

I dash for a few more minutes; my endurance faltering from the augmented air bending sprint as I suddenly see an opening a few dozen yards away. I was through the doorway in a matter of seconds, feeling my fourth wind… the first three were used up on the way down here; only to stop dead in my tracks.

"You've gotta be kidding" I exclaim as I gaze at what looks like a pyramid of rubble with a misshapen, rough looking path that may pass for a staircase. Only one side of the 'pyramid' was exposed, the rest was a part of the inner wall, and the top portion had a indent in the wall where I assume the artifact belongs.

"You'd think to leave these things alone" I mutter as I glance back down the very darkened hallway I had just came from. "Wow… it was darker than I thought" I muse as a spectral hand reaches out from the doorway towards me, causing me to air bend myself up and to the top of the 'pyramid.'

"Spirits… I hope Koh was right" I glance around, breathing heavily at the sudden shock of the hand… and at the specters now flowing out of the doorway I was in.

"What would Sokka say in this situation… 'Just turn into the avatar machine you were against Ozai! Nothing could break that bubble!'" I pondered as I suddenly noticed they all stopped, seemingly staring up at me from below.

Then I became aware of an odd smell emanating behind me; I turn my head slowly and there is a figure, a solid figure standing on top of the pyramid with me.

"Have you come to help us?" The figure said in an old voice; it reminded me of Bumi but not as upbeat, more downcast and sullen.

"I am the Avatar, I've come to try and fix whatever problems I can and stop the havoc that is being done upon this island" I said strongly, squaring myself on the figure.

"You haven't answered my question, Avatar" the figure said, shifting around; I still couldn't see his face.

"Yes, I've come to help"

"Then destroy that artifact you carry." It demanded and I took a step back

"I was told all I had to do was place the artifact back and things would return to normal; I won't destroy it so easily."

"Destroy it, or we destroy that little encampment of the island folk." It said, shifting once more.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that" I said quietly, narrowing my eyes. If I've learned one thing being the Avatar it was to take threats seriously.

"Ah, but you are in here, and despite what the serpent told you, you are not immune to us… and that encampment isn't safe from us."

"Serpent?" I questioned, not waiting for a response, I asked a new question. "Other than the destruction of the artifact, what do you want?"

That is when the figure moved from the shadows of the wall and I could see its face… or lack, thereof. It was close to a skeleton but had tattered clothing on its bones; its face was blank, but it was still speaking to me… it was a skeleton and still speaking to me.

"To Die." It snarled

"Wait, What?!" I asked, Shocked

"You have no idea what it feels like to be unable to die; I am only the most recent victim, that is why I have yet to be overcome by madness as the others. Destroy the artifact and let us die; or we kill everything on this island"

"If I destroy it, you will all just, what? Vanish?" I questioned… the monks had always taught us life is sacred, but these were tormented souls trying to move on… and I was seemingly tricked by Koh to return his prisoners; his faceless army back to their prison. I did not like this game.

"We would cease to exist; our existence is bound to that artifact. Once it is destroyed I have no doubt the serpent will craft another one, but our souls would be spared. Take Pity, Avatar, or you too will lose something you love."

My eyes widened.

**Katara's POV**

"This is so dumb" I muttered to no one as Appa glided in a small circle above the entrance of the cave.

Aang may be the Avatar… and if Koh was right, immune. But that doesn't make it right for him to go into that cave by himself. I almost wanted to go in after him but I know I would only hinder him at this point… no I couldn't follow but I could wait for him…

"What… is that?" I murmured, leaning over Appa's saddle as my eyes caught a wisp. It was more than a wisp, it was more than a ghost; it was like a wave of shadows swept over the area where the cave entrance had been. Those specters were filtering inside the cave quickly and my mouth dropped.

"I… I need to help" I exclaimed and just before I jumped to the reins on Appa's head, I heard a loud sonic boom and glanced back over the side of the saddle. The wave of specters had been pushed back out like a pulse in a stream of water. They began filtering in again but not as quickly… I knew Aang was okay.

My eyes drifted towards where the encampment was and widened in horror as I saw the specters slowly sweeping across the island towards the encampment.

"Aang will be fine, Appa, but we need to go help everyone else" I say reassuringly as he groans as I direct him towards the encampment and he speeds off, covering the distance much faster than before and within minutes we landed in the center of the encampment; Suki, Ty Lee and Oyaji meeting us almost immediately

"Katara, where is Aang?" Ty lee questioned as I dismounted Appa; I shook my head

"He is in the mines with the Artifact. We were told by Koh that he was immune to whatever they were and if he took it there and placed it back onto the pedestal… or whatever, things would return to normal." I explain before viciously shaking my head. "But that isn't important. The specters are inside the cave and a swarm of them are encircling the encampment, I say maybe fifteen minutes before they get here."

"They can cover that much ground so quickly?" Oyaji asked dumbfounded… he seemed afraid.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they could just disappear and reappear here…" I muttered and Suki held up her hand

"Wait; is there anything we can do to stop them?"

"You, no. I can bend at them and it will slow them down, but they are effectively spirits… we can't do much to them." I said softly, hanging my head low as I noticed Suki's train of thought change.

"But they can hurt us? Or what do they do to us?" she asked and I shivered, letting out a cold sigh

"They… it is hard to explain; if they are near you, all the warmth seems to vanish. And if they touch you or are allowed to… exert their pressure onto you, your very soul can be drained… if I remember Koh's explanation." I murmured

"That… is horrific… How are we to survive this?" Oyaji exclaimed and I narrowed my eyes

"The Kyoshi people are strong, they stayed out of the Hundred Years War for its entirety, you are a warrior people, and you will survive." I declare and he seemed to be… re-motivated.

"Y-yes, you are right. Thank you Master Katara

Just then, an alarm sounded on all sides of the encampment; the towers protecting it had spotted movement, and judging by the viciousness of the alarm, a lot of movement.

"Listen, we can't fight them" I explain "Quickly, gather all the children and I will get them onto Appa. Everyone else needs to hide in the central building, there is a well next to it and I can draw on its water to slow them down at least."

No other words were needed. Ty Lee and Suki ran and quickly rounded up the children, I saw my brother running escort for the group of them… he looked scared but confident; like he didn't want the children to be afraid even though he was. Oyaji relocated the rest of the town into the main building; the towers and walls were since abandoned and within minutes Appa had taken off with as many of the young children he could… just over a dozen. Everyone else was inside the building; the different Kyoshi warrior teams were spread around the building along with my brother, Ty Lee and Suki, in some form of defense… that would be useless against these creatures.

Doing a spiral, twisting my body in a very similar fashion to a dance I brought up a lot of the water from the well and established an enormous eight pronged octopus. It was difficult to maintain, against something like the Dai Li this would not be effective but I hoped I wouldn't need speed, just power.

Then, we saw them; they filtered through the walls, over the walls in a slow current. Filtering through all of the smaller buildings and houses and within seconds, the main building was surrounded; but they stopped their advance just outside of my range.

"What are they doing" I muttered under my breath as I watched the slow stream come to a halt. I could make out the different figures but when they were like this, it looked like a six foot wall of black fog.

Then, without warning I felt a cold shiver run down my spine and my arms felt weak.

"KATARA, BEHIND YOU!" I heard Sokka yell and I heard the loud thud of his footsteps as he ran from his spot. I turned my head and not a foot from me was one of the specters.

"He… destroys… it… now!" it snarled "or… you… all… die" it added with a hiss as I quickly whiplashed at it. I had never sent one of the legs of my octopus inside of my own area but it worked and the specter was sliced… or so it seemed as the fog evaporated and I glanced back in front of me, it had reappeared just In front of the horde, but outside of my range.

"Aang… please… I need you" I whispered as Sokka ran though my octopus besides me, he had a new sword, not made out of the meteorite, but it was still sturdy; and it was drawn and ready.

But then, as quickly as a cloud could appear over the sun or a geyser could cease its eruption, the specters all vanished, the fog trailed downward quickly and evaporated at the grounds level.

"Aang… that little guy came through for us" Sokka whispered besides me, and I glanced upward towards the sky as I saw Appa beginning a descent… I needed to go find Aang.

**Aang's POV**

"Stop! You hurt her, or anyone, and Koh will not be your only torment." I yelled, not caring how dark it may have sounded; they were pushing this too far. "You say it is so simple, why would Koh have lied to me about this!?"

"The Serpent does not want to lose one of his power bases…." The figure hissed

"So, if I slice this, right now, you will all be free?"

"Yes…" it offered a painstaking moan as it nodded its faceless head and I nodded.

"I hope I won't regret this…" I muttered shaking my head. I tossed the artifact into the air and, using my staff, sliced downward, augmenting my speed and power with Airbending, a swift sonic slice was made that shattered the artifact.

At that instance, I saw what looked like a smile etch across the figures faceless face before the life in his body vanished and the body fell limp to the ground, the bones shattering into dust when they crashed. I glanced behind me and every single Specter had vanished.

I glanced back in front of me and looked at the shattered artifact that now rested in dozens of pieces on the ground, as soon as I looked at it, it smoldered and melted into ash.

"I guess we were tricked by Koh…" I muttered, still unsure why he would have… or what consequences my actions might have.

Despite his threats, I know Koh wouldn't harm me or Katara for my actions here, at least not directly, but he may find a new way to torment us now… if what the figure said was true at least. I need to find Katara and everyone else now; I hope they are all okay.

Without a second thought I dashed towards the doorway and looked back towards the cavern, stomping my foot in the ground and causing a cave in where the doorway once was. I then looked back towards the way out and sprinted until I saw light.


	38. Last Night in Kyoshi

_**A/N: Alright, real quick; this set is meant to be the time period prior to the wedding, the wedding will begin at the start of the next set – sorry to those of you who wanted the wedding sooner rather than later. However, the two will most likely… give in to each other, so to speak, in this set; that being said, Next Chapter. (By the way; this isn't rated M just yet… but damned close.)**_

Last Night in Kyoshi

**Katara's POV**

Just as I had set out to find Aang after all the specters vanished, I heard Sokka exclaim and I looked up to see his Glider descending from high. I stopped dead in my tracks and a smile curved on my lips as I noticed the glider alter direction; he saw me and was coming in… or so I thought. He wasn't slowing down, but he was close enough for me to see a enormous grin on his face. What was he thinking… I wasn't curious for very long as in a matter of seconds, the glider swept by my and I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist as it took off towards the sky again.

Instinctively I grabbed hold around his neck and my legs wrapped around his as my eyes snapped shut as he brought us higher into the air; the rapid gusts of wind and loud whiplashing died down to a cool breeze and I managed to fight my eyes open. I found myself gazing at his ear, my head was tucked into his shoulder but I swallowed and looked down; we were high enough to see the entirety of Kyoshi Island.

"Aang!" I squeaked, tucking my head back into his shoulder, yes, squeaked… not every day you get pulled a few hundred feet into the air.

"You're safe" He cooed, kissing my neck as he banked gently towards the left, allowing me to turn my head just enough to watch the Island as we circled above it.

"It seems so quiet up here considering how high we are" I mused as I readjusted as much as I was comfortable with; I was still hanging onto him, my arms and legs weren't moving.

"Airbender" he teased "Just like how we can talk when we fly on Appa" he added before he kissed my neck again, causing me to relax my head and neck and I let out a sigh.

"Mm, you know if we listen just enough… I bet we could hear Sokka screaming at us" I teased and he chuckled as he took us towards the right.

"You're probably right… feeling a little adventurous?" he asked and I shifted my head to look him in the eye, he was smiling and his eye was glimmering; my own confidence seemed boosted so I nodded.

Without a seconds thought, after seeing my nod, he spun us quickly; causing me to retuck my head into his neck only to feel all the weight off of my arms. I dared to open my eyes and noticed I was looking at the Island through the openings of his glider.

"Aang?" I questioned as I dared to lossen my grip around his neck and sat up very slightly. I was sitting on him as he glided upside-down.

"A trick I've been meaning to try." He explained and my eyes widened

"You don't know if you can do this?" I muttered and he laughed

"Well, it seems to be working, doesn't it, just… if we start to fall be sure to grab ahold quick" he teased and I re-wrapped around his neck as he laughed again. I felt one of his arms glide up and down my back

"It's okay, it was a joke; I am fairly confident in my abilities" he cooed as he nuzzled my neck, I sat back up with a half-smile, half-fake-frown.

"Oh, fairly?" I muttered, but his own smile made mine falter and I shrugged. "So, any real reason you had for abducting me like that?" I questioned and he just shook his head

"Not really, just wanted to float up here with you for a bit before we go back down there and get horded." Aang said and I smiled, leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips; just as I did that, the glider shook causing my to yelp and re-tuck my head into his shoulders, he laughed once more. I slowly sat halfway up and glared at him.

"You won't be getting kisses if you do that!" I exclaimed and he gulped, but the smile was still unmistakable; the little airbender was quite proud of himself.

"Not fair" he muttered and I just grinned.

"Eh, I'm sure you'll think of something to get back at me for" I muttered, leaning back in and kissing him again on the lips; this time without a jerk like last time.

We ended up gliding like that for around fifteen minutes before deciding it was best to head back down. I re-tucked my head into his shoulders as he dove downwards; the gusts were still not as bad as going up, I imagine he was making it more manageable. We landed within a few seconds right next to Appa and as Aang had imagined, not a minute later, the entire encampment had us surrounded.

"Sorry, Aang, we tried to keep them back" Sokka muttered next to him apologetically and Aang just shrugged and put on his smile.

"Avatar Aang!" Oyaji bellowed, walking up to us with open arms "Thank you for saving our Island and our people!"

"It is my duty" Aang said rubbing the back of his neck

"As such it is, you did it remarkable and without a second thought to your own safety, for that we are again in your debt" Oyaji said and Aang smiled "You would honor us by staying for a feast we will be throwing in your honor in our town – every village is invited and welcomed" Oyaji said strongly, followed by a cheer from most of the crowd, Aang grimaced. He really felt uncomfortable with the whole 'in your honor' thing.

"It would be my pleasure" He said as he glanced to me and I nodded, smiling.

"Wonderful! We shall begin the preparations immediately!" He said before ushering the crowd off.

The rest of the day was spent getting everyone safely back to whatever village they called home. Suki and Ty Lee visited each of the Dojo's during the day and helped out the teams as needed as Sokka, Aang and myself helped everyone else get home. It was a few hours past midday when everyone was resettled and Suki and Ty Lee had returned.

True to his word, Oyaji had begun the preparations for a feast immediately following everyone's safe return home.

"We've been at more feasts in the past year than we have towns… where was all this support during the war" Sokka muttered, rubbing his stomach "I know plenty of times during the war where we went hungry"

"Well, You couldn't actively support the Avatar during the War otherwise Azula would have shown up and… yeah" Ty Lee said and I nodded

"Besides, we got provisional support from a lot of people" I stated and Sokka nodded reluctantly

"Relax, Sokka, we're gonna be fine" Suki said with a smile and I saw his own smile broaden.

My own hand drifted to find Aang's, and he must've had the same thought as they met halfway and both of our lips curved into a smile as our eyes met.

"Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen Versus Meathead and Suki! Kissing Contest, GO!" Ty Lee yelled next to us and almost made us jump in surprise; we all thought it was Toph at first.

"Wow, I thought that was Toph" Aang muttered and Ty Lee was grinning

"Figured I would cover for her since she isn't here"

"That was a good one" Sokka muttered, glaring at Ty Lee, Me and Suki were just giggling; then my smile and attitude dropped at the voice I heard next.

"There you are, Aangy, gonna ignore your Number One Fan!?" a small girl's voice said from behind us and all of us turned in confusion.

"Um… who are you?" Aang questioned, less than amused at the interruption.

"You don't remember me!? It's me, Koko! Come on, let's go play!" Koko demanded and I saw irritation in his eyes

"Oh, I'm fine right here, thanks though" Aang muttered, turning back around, only to all of our surprise, her hand was on his shoulder trying to pull him up.

"I want a ride on Appa, I'll give you a hug!" she said, apparently thinking Aang was still the goofball kid she had met when we first got to Kyoshi Island

"Well, I am sure Appa would love to give you a ride, but I like it right here with my Fiancée and our friends" He said firmly and Koko seemed taken aback as she thought.

"What.. what's a fiancée?" She questioned and I rolled my own eyes as Aang answered

"Soon to be Wife, I believe you've met Katara" He said, our hands gripping tighter and I noticed in my peripherals, Suki was getting annoyed.

"Nah! You can still be my boyfriend right!?"

"Koko!" Suki snapped "Go home before I find your mother."

That did it, Koko ran off and we all turned back towards the center of the table; Aangs attitude had deflated and everyone noticed it immediately

"Aang, don't worry about her. Girls are always going to be doing that to you" Suki said and I nodded

"And I'll always be holding your hand while they do." I encouraged and he smiled a little before his eyes opened.

"And what about when those handsome boys come after Katara?" He mused, I could tell it was a tad playful, but Sokka's response made it all the better.

"That's when her big bother comes and introduces them to the dirt." He said, crossing his arms and nodding astutely

"I feel safer already" I teased and we all laughed as Oyaji walked up to our group.

"The feast is almost ready" He explained "Would you be opposed to a dance as well?"

"Am I going to be assigned a dancing partner?" Aang question and Oyaji shook his head

"I imagine you already have one" He said, nodding his head in my direction and we smiled

"Then, no, I wouldn't mind a small dance"

"Excellent!" Oyaji exclaimed and rushed off again

"You know, I never figured myself a dancer until I met you" I admitted

"Whatever, Sis." Sokka exclaimed "You know how many times I caught you dancing with a laundry basket in your hands before we even met 'Aangy' here?" Sokka laughed

"Spirits, please don't let Toph hear about that one" Aang muttered, causing us to laugh again

"Even if she does, I am sure she'll stick to Twinkletoes" I answered between laughs

"I wonder how her mind works. 'Hmm, his name is Aang, that doesn't fit, Twinkletoes… yes that fits'" Aang remarked

"She just renames everyone" I added

"Except for me, I am still just Suki" Suki chirped and I eyed her

"Give it time, something will come" I promised and she smiled

"Can't wait til it does, I have a few in reserve for her when it does" Suki explained and my eyes widened in curiosity.

"Oh, do share?" Sokka said, all of us now looking to Suki

"Nope, my secret until she gives me one" Suki said with a grin; obviously proud of herself for inspiring such curiousity.

Not long After Oyaji had asked us for the dance did he return to tell us the feast was ready. We all got up and followed him towards the center of town and as he had suggested; it looked like it could hold several hundred people.

The tables were set up in a larger circle, several rows leaving a large circled area in the center that housed a bonfire and I assume that is where the dance was going to be held.

"It reminds me of the one Dad through us" Sokka muttered as we followed Oyaji; our table was in the row closest to the fire but was not any different from any of the tables.

As we sat, we soon heard a commotion as the rest of the tables began to fill in and within about fifteen minutes, most of the town and other villagers had found their seats as Oyaji stood near the unlit bonfire, holding a torch.

"People of Kyoshi Island! I welcome you to our feast in honor of the Avatar and his companions who have once again saved us from misfortune! There will be a dance after the feast as well, now everyone, please eat your fill and enjoy the peace the Avatar has once again given us!" he bellowed, setting the torch on the wood, igniting the bonfire and returning to our table. He bowed graciously as he sat down at his table near ours.

Within minutes of the conclusion of his feast, many volunteers ushered out with food, filling up each of the tables with delicious looking food. We were not served first; which I think Aang was thankful for, but when we got our food, we all dug into the food provided. Oyaji seemed to ensure we had food for Aang as he didn't eat meat by choice.

"This is delicious!" Sokka exclaimed grabbing more and putting it on his plate as he continued to eat.

"It is delicious" Aang admitted as we all continued to chow down on the food given to us.

It was about half an hour in to the feast the Oyaji once again stood and stood near the bonfire; the countless conversations died down to nothing as we bellowed again.

"The feast is going amazing and I must admit to the volunteers who cooked, they have made amazing food. We will now begin the dance, if Avatar Aang is ready" He said, looking at Aang who looked at me and we both nodded.

"Wonderful!" He bellowed and pointed to his left and in a few seconds, we heard cords of music begin playing. At first they were a little off tone but within the first few cords they synced and Oyaji spoke once again.

"Will Avatar Aang please step forward!?" he questioned loudly and Aang reluctantly let go of my hand and stood, walking next to Oyaji as the crowd cheered. "Now, who will be his partner? I think I know" He exclaimed as his eyes locked on mine. "Master Katara, please join Avatar Aang on the dance floor!"

I smiled and stood without hesitation, walking up to Aang who instantly gripped my hands and Oyaji moved back. The song wasn't slow; it reminded me of the cave song we first danced too.

Smiling, we both had the same idea; taking up the stances we held when we first danced together those years ago. We began to slowly circle the bonfire as we circled each other; throwing our kicks and jabs; our twists and thrusts as we moved in synch, like we always did when we practiced our bending. Soon it evolved and we were spinning and doing twists, Aang's arm was almost always around my waist as he spun me or dipped me.

An 'awe' by the audience as Aang flipped me over his arm, I felt light as a feather while he did it, almost disoriented but I kept at it, my face was burning and I could see his was as well. The music was reaching a crescendo as we finished our circle, ending up back in front of our table but as it apexed, Aang did his thing and dipped me, pressing his lips strongly against mine for the entire populace to see. There was an uproar of applause as a new song started to play and we were joined by Sokka and Suki and a few other couples. This song was of a slower beat, one where I could enjoy being in his arms, I could see from Suki's face she felt the same way.

"Nice moves, my man" Sokka whispered to Aang as we passed each other, I couldn't see Aang's response but I imagine he smiled. His arms wrapped tighter around my waist and my own around his neck as I left my head tucked up against his shoulder. Swaying back and forth gently until I felt his right arm vanish, I was about to open my eyes in protest when I felt a finger under my chin, beckoning my face to look at his. I complied and opened my eyes just in time to see his lips gently brush against mine; our lips moved as one as they opened and closed, our tongues finding themselves as I got lost in the moment.

I don't care who came along, I'd never let anyone get between me and Aang… this was… too perfect. We danced along to a few more songs before we noticed the moon reaching a high point in the sky. We still intended on continuing on tomorrow morning so we slipped by everyone and returned to the room we were given before the feast.

The second the door closed behind me my feet left the floor as I was swept, literally, off my feet and carried to the bed. Aang sat down with me on his lap and we reassumed our lip lock, both of us still seemingly lost in the moment. Both of my knees rested against either of his sides as I sat on his lip, my hands on his cheeks as our lips remained locked.

I wanted to take it to the next level, subconsciously, consciously, I don't know but a part of me wanted to throw that damned promise out of the window and give into him completely. I don't know if it was conscious or not, but… well I guess I knew what I was doing as I felt my hips press down and rock against his. He must've had the same thought when I felt him do something that almost almost made me pause… I knew if I paused the moment would be lost, no, I wasn't going to lose this.

His hands started gliding my hips and my cloths; it took me a second to realize what he was doing but then it hit me when I felt my shirt begin to tug. I guess I was fortunate to have worn a two-piece… He slowly slid the shirt up and I released my hands from his cheeks so it could slide through; all that was left was my head. We broke the lip lock just enough to get the shirt over but instead of pulling it completely off, he tugged and left it there, my arms still partially stuck in the shirt as I smiled warmly; I couldn't see him but I soon felt his lips on mine again as he pulled it the rest of the way off.

I ran my own hands down his shoulder against his bare skin, and under his robes, pulling them down his shoulders as I continued my movements; our lips have since relocked. His was easier, his robes slid down and stopped at his waist and his arms re-wrapped around the small of my back, pulling our bodies together. I felt the warmth of his bare chest being blocked… I decided to go for it.

Reaching behind my own back, I found the knot that held my sarashi and tugged… my hands felt weaker than normal… perhaps from embarrassment or uncertainty but I was reassured. I felt Aang's hands glide up my back and rest on mine; together our hands undid the knot and I let the sarashi fall between us… for the first time I exposed my bare chest to Aang.

I'm not sure I knew what to think, I just pressed our upper bodies together, now feeling his warmth with mine. I'm not sure if it was on instinct or impulse… but Aang's lips left mine and slowly started to kiss down onto my neck, slowly lingering and brushing there for a moment before he moved down onto my collar bone and kept going.

His lips trailed kisses down my chest and I let a small moan escape as the sensation of feeling his lips on my bare breasts enticed me. My head rolled back as his arms pulled the small of my back closer; seeming propping my upper body at more of an angle. Then… he did it; it was the strangest… most welcomed sensation I've felt as his lips reached the peak on my left breast, his tongue left his mouth and encircled it softly, running over the peak every second causing me to give in and let another quiet moan slip.

He wrapped his lips around it and gently began to play with it with his tongue and lips, I had to bite my lip as my head rolled back again; both of our breathing was heavy…

_Knock, Knock_

No, not now; ignore it, maybe they'll go away. I flustered, but Aang must've thought the same as he didn't stop; he had moved to my right breast and kept going until the thud of a fist against sounded on the door. He was as reluctant as I was as he released and allowed his eyes to open, finding mine. Both of us were flustered and we both felt hot… but the uncomfortable feeling we felt back at the South Pole was no where to be found. He kissed me on the lips gently as I slid off of his lap and quickly scrambled under the covers. He readjusted his robes and answered the door with… a tad bit of annoyance.

"Aang, you two still plan to leave in the morning?" It was Suki

"Yeah, we're leaving at daybreak most likely, headed for Goaling."

"Alright, Oyaji had Appa fed and stabled for the night and figured he wouldn't see you depart so he wanted me to say thanks once again. Sokka and I are staying here, probably until your wedding." Suki muttered from the doorway. "Where's Katara?"

"In bed" Aang answered honestly and she gulped

"Oh, sorry… Um, I'll see you two sometime, have safe travels." Suki said before closing the door. Aang de-robed and slide in bed next to me, I was still out of breath.

"Aang…" I whispered

"Katara…" he answered softly, pulling me closer and pressing our bodies together.

If we didn't have such a travel tomorrow, I would want to take it all the way… but we both knew we needed sleep… the moment was taken from us for no real good reason… it's okay though, now we knew what waited for us. I had a feeling we both silently agreed that promise was thrown out of the window given the right circumstances again… Maybe in Gaoling.


	39. Continuing On

_**A/N: How about that smut at the end; things got heavy huh? It'll be a surprise when the next bit appears, but it was well received so I am not as reluctant to post it, thanks for that (Though I can say there will be a small scene here). Again I love ALL the reviews I get.(Also, you know the easiest way to write scenes with fluff and such, as you write them, close your eyes and imagine them with someone you love or something; makes it a helluva lot easier to do the… intimate portion of them)**_

Continuing On

**Aang's POV**

I suppose over the night my dreams had a way of mulling over what had happened last night, I don't even think I can fully comprehend what was happening last night. It was like, for that period of time, the thought process that existed in our brains took a sideline and let instinct play out. I mean, I knew what I was doing… I definitely knew what I was doing, where I was going and how far I was willing to take it.

I half expected her to stop me, maybe to half-heartedly remind me of the promise we made awhile back; but no, she was there… helping if not pushing it further.

The stranger part is… there was no awkwardness for me, no confusion or second guessing… just love mixed with passion. If Suki hadn't interrupted us… I venture we may have gone all the way; I know I wanted to and from her actions, I imagine she did as well.

Now we have to wait, but that isn't all that bad; we've waited for a long time now. I've been awake for over an hour mulling over what we did and how amazing it felt, I was just becoming aware that the slightest hints of sunlight were beginning to filter into our window and they reflected off of her gorgeous skin.

My right hand gently glided her hair as the first beams of light hit her eyes and along with my movements, she began to stir. Instead of opening her eyes, she scooted closer to me, her arms tucked up against her chest as she uses my silhouette to shield her eyes from the sunlight before she opened them. She tucked her head under my chin and my own arms snaked around her and she spoke.

"Mm, Morning…" came a dreamy voice; it was soft and almost hypnotizing; I had to blink to check if I was still awake.

"Good morning" I whispered, maneuvering my head as to kiss her on the forehead, I saw her lips curve into a smile as her eyes remained shut. As she lay on her side with my left arm snaked under her, I moved it just enough to cause her to reposition slightly, I couldn't help a chuckle.

"I can't imagine you lying on my arm like that is as comfortable as you make it seem" I cooed and she laughed softly before nodding.

"As long as it is by the waist, my body adapts well enough for it to be comfortable" she teased and I nodded

"We've got a little bit of ground to cover today…" I muttered, staring past her at the wall

"I know, all the way to Gaoling from here. Isn't Aunt Wu's and Haru's village on the way… heck even Omashu is kind of on the way" She exclaimed softly and I chuckled

"Actually, Omashu is closer to Aunt Wu's and Haru's villages. Gaoling is actually pretty secluded from the areas we've visited but there are still a few villages around. It seems like they were on the way because we bypassed Gaoling on our first trip north, and worked our way back south after the Northern Water Tribe those years ago." I explained and I heard her groan

"Hmm, I guess my sense of direction was off for a moment there" she teased and I nodded

"A moment?"

"Shush, You" she ordered and we both laughed before she let out a long, heavy sigh. "Aang?"

"Mm?"

"Was… I mean, did last night really happen or was it a dream?" she asked quietly and my own throat found a knot. There was a moment of silence and she pulled away and turned her head just enough to look at me as I cleared my throat.

"Well… it… wasn't a dream" I sputtered, and her response honestly surprised me.

"Good, if it was I would have been unhappy" she muttered, allowing a smile to curve on her lips as she looked away, I could see the rosy read burning on her cheeks. "We took that kind of far…"

"Can I be honest?" I asked without thinking, as I noted the surprised look on her face.

"Of course" she said and I took a deep breath

"We didn't take it far enough… I know, I know, we made a promise but I was so ready to throw it out of the window. We are engaged, happy and trust each other, we're old enough now to boot!" I exclaimed only to feel her press a finger against my lips; shushing me. She moved her head closer and pressed her lips against my over her finger before sliding it out of the way so we had full contact. It was quick as she pulled away with a smile.

"That is what I wanted to hear… that promise is so far out the window it is probably at Omashu by now." She retorted with a grin and a curious question popped in my head.

"So… what I did last night… you like it? Cause I was completely… I mean, my brain kind of sat on the sidelines for that…" I muttered and she laughed quietly before a… very sultry smile swept across her face.

"Aang, it felt amazing." And I let out a deep breathe I didn't know I was holding

"Well, that's good" I chuckled and she laughed as she placed a hand on my cheek, that smile still on her face and those cerulean eyes glistening in the morning sun… I was entranced…

_Knock, Knock_

I groaned in utter annoyance and she giggled. "How does that always happen at the very worst times, I can't wait to not share a house with anyone" I exclaimed softly and her eyes narrowed but the smile remained.

"Why, Aang, what ever do you mean by that; it's as though you have ideas" she teased and I felt my own cheeks turn rosy red

"Um, well, they are a secret… for now" I retorted as that dreadful knock pounded again. I reluctantly got up, I quickly pulled up my leggings but didn't bother with the shirt as I answered the door; to my utmost surprise, Sokka was standing there, also shirtless which made me chuckle a little inside.

"Hey, Aang—Whoa, been working out buddy? You've been doing tree pull ups when I haven't been looking, haven't you?" He teased, elbowing my in the rib as I gave a half-hearted smile, but didn't hide my rolling eyes.

"It's early, Sokka"

"Coming from Mister-Awake-At-All-Hours? Moving on, Breakfast is ready and the mayor, Oyaji, has prepared a provisionary package for you—I know I told him you still had stuff from the Southern Water Tribe but he insisted." Sokka explained and I shrugged

"We'll be out shortly… with a shirt, I promise"

"Uh huh, that better be for both of ya" He teased, darting his head in the door before darting back out and giving me a weird expression before leaving without another word. I closed the door and glanced back at Katara, she was lying on her chest, head on the pillow. The blanket stopped just above her hips and it was then I realized Sokka saw she was topless, my hand hit my head and she turned to look at me.

"Something wrong?" she asked, propping up on one arm. I will admit… I was mesmerized by her body, I could only see the upper half bare but… it was fit for goddesses. She glanced at her chest and blushed before asking again and I shook my head.

"Oh, um, Sokka totally knows you were bare chested… that'll be an interesting breakfast conversation…" I mused and she laughed, this time propping up on both elbows so she was leaning back on the bed, that sultry smile appeared again and her next words shocked me.

"Well, we could skip breakfast and give him an entire new reason to hate you." She teased and I think my jaw hit the floor, pretty positive it did, I know I couldn't close it without using my hands. I allowed my feet the freedom of will as they walked me back to the bed and I fell down next to her, she repropped onto one arm and I buried my face in a pillow in… I don't know what.

"You have no idea how much I want to accept that offer" I muttered as I glanced back up at her, she was still smiling.

"It was an open-ended offer, but… Aang?" she said, the last bit trailing off as she turned away, her previous bold confidence seemingly vanished.

"Hmm?"

"Could you… dowhatyoudidlastnightforaminute" she said very quickly, flipping over and burying her face in a pillow as my brain had to process what she said.

My hand glided from between her shoulder blades; down her spine to the small of her back then back up as my own smile curved on my lips.

"I told Sokka a few minutes, which means we have a moment to spare, but…" she groaned at the 'but' part of it, her face still buried from embarrassment, my own confidence growing. "But, you'd need to be on your back for that to work." That did it, she flipped back over but took the pillow with her, still burying her face it in, I couldn't help but grin at the adorable embarrassment.

I took my finger and ran it down, between her collar bones and down her chest, in between her breasts and down to her belly button. Gliding it back up and over to her left breast, it heard her inhale sharply at the contact. Propping myself on my free elbow, I kissed down from her collarbone and glided my lips left, slowing down as I reached the breast. My lips brushed against her peak before wrapping around it, my tongue gliding across and around it as I allowed myself to suck gently. My free hand gliding towards the other peak as I did and through the pillow I heard a muffled moan.

As my lips and tongue played with her left breast, I began messaging her right; the muffled moans increased as I released and drifted my head across towards the other breast; propping myself with my right hand, my left began to message her now wet left breast as I resealed on her right. She arched her back, still maintaining the pillow over her face, if anything to muffle the moans I could hear.

I released after about a minute, kissing my way back up her chest and moving the pillow up with my head; she helped until my lips found hers. I found she was breathless but did not lack the means to immediately glider her tongue across my lips, not even waiting, our tongues eagerly as our lips locked in a passionate kiss, her arms wrapped around my neck as I supported myself. After a minute or so we broke and I opened my eyes to find that same sultry smile and eyes gazing up at me.

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you" I answered, with my right hand gently brushing the hair from her face. I looked back towards the door and sighed. "We should get out of here before Sokka gets curious" I whispered and she laughed softly but nodded.

It didn't take either of us long to wash up and get dressed; we repacked our small packs that we'd taken off of Appa and grabbed them as we left the room, finding the table in the main room half full – Sokka and Suki missing but Oyaji, Ty Lee and a few other village leaders I couldn't name present. They stood as we took our seats next to Ty Lee.

"Avatar Aang, once again, I would like to express the gratitude of the entire island for helping us" Oyaji began and I held up my hand.

"Please, it is my pleasure and duty; it pleases me to know everyone is safe now"

"I bet it does, Arrow-boy!" Sokka interrupted from down the hall; walking with Suki he had an unmistakable grin and both Katara and I groaned.

"Hey, if we're starting back up with nicknames, let me know, I've a few in reserve" I jokingly threatened and his smile didn't even falter as he sat down across from us.

Breakfast commenced and we were treated to a luscious meal that more than filled both of us up and within the Hour we were loaded on Appa and ready to go. Even though I gather Sokka might've known what was going on, he kept his reservations and didn't embarrass us in front of everyone; I imagine he was waiting for the right time. We left to a crowd of people waving us off, a few sad faces along with happy ones; and though he'd never admit it, I'm sure I saw Sokka's smile fade when we took off.

The sun was still low in the sky and almost behind us as we flew towards Gaoling which was East-Northeast of Kyoshi Island; much of the journey was passed over the water, though we did see Chin's village off towards the north.

"Hey, we could stop at Chin's village and have a new a grand old Avatar Day with them if you want?" I teased Katara as she scoffed and shook her head.

"No thanks, I really don't want to go back there unless I have too, granted, we may have too but if we don't then that's okay by me" She retorted, cocking her head towards the left as she was leaning against Appa's shoulders, now looking at me.

"You sure, I hear their unfried dough is amazing"

"Mhmm, hush" She ordered and I grinned but complied.

The only thing really close to Gaoling was an Abandoned Mining Village and a very desolate one; and of course the swamp but we had no need to go there. If there were any issues in the Southern Reaches of the Earth Kingdom, they would be focused around Gaoling to be sure; hopefully it would be a quite visit in which we could catch up with Toph for a day or so.

"You know, I miss that blind Earthbender, even if she does call me Sugar Queen" Katara mused next to me and I nodded

"She has her own charm."

"You know, before Suki and my brother got serious, I thought something was growing between them" Katara said in almost a hushed voiced and I laughed

"Why are you whispering, who is gonna tell about what we gossip?! Appa is on my side, isn't that right buddy" Appa groaned in agreement as I grinned and she scoffed, crossing her arms but she was still unable to fight the smile.

"Kind of makes me feel bad though, All of us have found someone but her… Heck even ZUKO found someone, ZUKO!"

"Yeah, and from what I heard, Mai was more interested in him than he was in her for a while. But the two seem to work… in their own weird way." I said as I gazed off at the open sea, I could see the tiniest sliver of land in the distance, still quite a ways out.

"Yeah, but if anyone deserves someone, it would be Toph at this point."

"Get Suki to play matchmaker and get Toph with Haru or Teo or something, I'm sure it'd work" I said in a half-laugh, stifling the rest of it and she laughed as well.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" she retorted, not hiding the sarcasm in her voice, it was instantly quelled when I gave her a quick peck and pulled back before she could get more.

"Not fair" she muttered

"You've done it to me, I'll make it up to you later" I promised and I swear her eye sparkled

"I'll hold you to that." She said before resting her head on my shoulder and within fifteen minutes, she had drifted into sleep.

I flew Appa an additional five hours, not disturbing her as we flew before the land was well on the horizon. The sun was a few hours past midday by this point and I guess I had judged the distance wrong, we would arrive well before dinner. That was when I noticed a very large eruption of earth off towards the west-northwest of Gaoling, a good ways away. It would be a small diversion but something told me to investigate.

"Katara." I said and she stirred and sat up as I pointed to the very large dust cloud; you could see a constant eruption of sorts.

"I take it we're going there." She mused, now seemingly fully awake as she repositioned to sit on her knees as she gazed out at the eruptions.

"Yeah, only a small diversion; it doesn't seem natural." I said and… I wish it had been.

We flew an additional thirty minutes before we were almost on top of the eruptions, at this point, we could see it wasn't a natural thing, it was a fight of some very powerful earth benders; Toph had her name written all over it.

I took Appa down and landed a few hundred yards from the thick dust cloud; Katara instantly lost her desire to go in.

"I won't be able to waterbend at all in that; it'll turn to mud the second I try." She grimaced at the though, and I remembered our encounter at General Fong's place when she tried to help me, but her water being absorbed like a spilled cup.

"That's fine, I'll investigate, wait with Appa" I said and airbended myself off before she could protest. Light on me feet, I dashed into the dust cloud only to almost meet a boulder to the face; though I was jabbed harshly in the side by an unexpected pillar of earth.

"Twinkletoes! Watch Out!" I heard Toph's name through the dust and moved lightly to the left and just as I did an enormous pillar shot up where I had been standing.

"Enough of this" I grunted and clasped both hands before violently thrashing them down, dispelling the dust cloud and finally seeing what was going on.

Toph was engaged in a sort of combat with five Earth Benders seemingly out for blood. Not the cronies she fought at Earth Rumble Six, these men looked skilled.

"Twinkletoes, You are a sight for sore eyes" Toph yelled back as one of the men disengaged her and ran towards me.

Obviously not recognizing who I was, I pushed down with my foot, launching him in the air with a pillar of my own before whiplashing him back to the earth with a strong gust of wind, to let them know who I was.

Then, to add insult to injury, I conjuered a sphere of flames in my hand and hurled it towards the man I had just slammed. He countered by raising a wall of earth that my flames –melted- through, singeing his arms and legs as I had hoped; no more earth bending unless he was like Bumi.

"It's the Avatar! Quick, fall back. We'll finish this fight later, Bandit!" One of them, presumably the leader exclaimed before running off, leaving their fallen comrade. I walked up to him and encased his body in Earth; he may have been an earth bender but right now he wasn't capable of bending until I let Katara heal him, and I wanted answers.

Toph ran up to me as Katara landed Appa next to me.

"Sugar Queen, nice to see you" Toph said with a smirk as she punched my arm.

"Toph, what was that about?" I asked, looking back towards the man unconscious on the floor.

"It's a long story best told at my home, we can bring him if I can get a ride with Appa?"

"I thought you hated flying?" I mused and she shrugged

"I've missed the fur ball."

I nodded and we all loaded onto Appa, unconscious man included, and flew our way to Gaoling. Toph was unnervingly silent the ride until we got to Gaoling and dropped the man off with some of the sentries outside her estate. Now we needed answers.


	40. Earth Rumble

Earth Rumble

**Katara's POV**

"Hold on a sec" I muttered as I knelt down besides the unconscious Earth Bender. Opening my water skin around my back I bended it into a fitting glove that began to hum and glow as I ran my hands over his burned arms and legs. Healing them just enough to restore the skin and reopen the chi pathways; he would still have scars from the experience. "All done," I said, standing up next to Aang.

"Alright, Get him to a wooden or metal cell; completely enclosed so he can't see or feel Earth." Aang ordered one of the sentries and they nodded as they carried the man away in on a piece of wood. Aang turned to Toph who was leaning against the gates to her parents' estates, she held up her hand before Aang spoke.

"Hold the questions, Twinkletoes; we may want to go inside first. Let my parents know you just ordered four of their sentries off" She teased

"Think they'll be mad?" Aang asked

"Nah, they've accepted me for the most part and seemingly forgiven you for 'kidnapping' me. Though they haven't seen you in years, they might be surprised to see how you've changed." Toph admitted with a shrug as she stood and waved her hand for us to follow.

She closed the gates behind us with a little earth bending kick and continued on to the estate, two sentries were posted at the door and immediately recognized Toph and Aang; I was a less know figure.

"Mistress Toph, Avatar Aang, welcome" the one on the left said, smacking his halberd into the ground and both bowing at the hips.

"My thanks; this is Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. We've been here before, some years back" Aang said after introducing me

"Ah, of course, welcome Master Katara" the same one added before bowing and turning towards the door, ushering us inside. Apparently having Toph with us negated having to wait for her parents' permission to enter.

We walked down the hall and turned into a room on the right, it was the same room we had first met her family in; though they were not there. The room was slightly different, the big chair in the center had a third seat added on the right which I assume was for Toph. Toph pointed towards the cushions, ushering us to sit as she left the room.

"This ought to be interesting" I murmured

"Yeah, we didn't exactly leave on good terms last time we were here did we?" Aang agreed with a slight smirk

"Apparently, my fiancé is in the kidnapping business" I teased and Aang chuckled before both of us nearly jumped.

"FIANCE?!" Toph exclaimed loudly, she had reentered the room. We had meant to tell her on a more personal note but I guess that's one way to find out as I gripped Aang's hand.

"Yep, we're engaged" I said with a smile, pointing towards my necklace with my free finger before I felt Aang nudge me.

"She can't see the necklace" he whispered and I turned five shades redder

"Come now, it's not like we didn't save the world together!" Toph exclaimed, waving her hand in front of her wide, sightless eyes. She walked up to me and held out her hand, "Can I feel it?"

"Of course!" I said with a smile, gripping her wrist guiding it to my necklace. She felt it and I felt her finger trace the outline Aang had designed.

"Wow, Twinkletoes; is this… a sapphire? That must've been hard to come by; and the design is neat too" Toph commented, and I'll admit I was a tad taken back, she was sincere.

"Thank you, Toph" Both Aang and I had said together as we heard someone clear their throat behind Toph. It was her father.

"Master Beifong" Aang said, standing "I appreciate your letting us in your home." Lao Beifong did not smile at first, his eyes merely narrowed at Aang and I.

"Last time I saw you, Avatar, I had thought you had kidnapped my daughter. Turns out that was my own punishment for being too overbearing; Nothing I do will change her so, may as well accept her for who she is" He explained as he took a seat at spot; Poppy following suit behind him and Toph sitting on his right.

"It is a good thing you have come when you did, Avatar, We've run into a… situation" Lao began before turning his head to Toph and putting his hand on her shoulder… she smiled.

"Those five men you saw were members of an Earth Bending Gang around here, seems to have formed after the defeat of Ozai. Granted, they all suck compared to me but enough of them can do serious damage. They have claimed the Earth Rumble arena as their 'home' and are demanding a price for them to not raid Gaoling." Toph explained

"So, what you're saying is, you wouldn't mind a little help putting them in their place" I said with a sly grin and she smirked and nodded her head.

"Basically. Their leader is almost as good as me, and when his posse is around I can't take everyone and there isn't a single earth bender around here worth anything, and as I recall, both of you were decent benders" Toph remarked and Aang lowered his head, still eyeing her

"Need I duel you again, Sifu Toph?" Aang jested and I covered my mouth suppressing a laugh and Toph leaning forward with a challenging smile on her face; then Lao Beifong cleared his throat.

"I am sure you three will want to catch up, for as long as you are here, the two of you may call this your home… so long as you don't kidnap my daughter again" Lao remarked, I sensed a bit of a sarcastic humor in his voice as he and Poppy left the room.

"Yeah, Twinkletoes Kidnap me, right" she scoffed after he left, her head facing towards the door they used before suddenly whipping back to us. "So, seriously, engaged?! It's about stinking time, I was wondering if I'd have to ask for you, Twinkletoes."

"Ha" Aang said, faking enthusiasm at her comment

"When is the wedding? And If I'm not invited I'll literally bring the roof down on you" Toph said, smacking her fist against her palm.

"Of course you are invited, how could we leave how the blind bandit" I teased and she stuck out her tongue. "And it'll be after Aang's sixteenth birthday, so a few months."

"Why?"

"I wanted to honor her tribe's traditions of the marrying age." Aang remarked and Toph nodded before Aang took a more serious note. "So, tell me more about these outlaws?"

"I'd say there are about thirty of them, each of them decent at Earth Bending; though none but the leader is really worth anything unless they gang up on you" Toph began

"Like they did you when we arrived?" Aang questioned and she nodded

"I wouldn't have lost against them, but still, you picked the perfect time to show up." Toph commented

"Can you take us there?" I questioned, glancing to Aang who nodded in agreement

"Or close, so we can get a look at the entrance at least?" Aang added

"It's the Earth Rumble VI Arena area, but I don't see why not." Toph said, waving her hand for us to follow her outside.

We left the main estate and found Appa within the grounds, munching on a patch of bushes. Aang walked up and scratched the big bison's ear as he explained we needed to move again, Appa groaned but stood up and we all climbed aboard.

Appa took to the air and Toph described where we needed to go. Sure we had been there before but it has been years and the first time I had to freeze two obnoxious boys to even find out where it is. It was only a ten minute ride before we found the mouth of the cave; it had two of the outlaws guarding it.

"I'm landing us and going to request to see their leader; under a flag of truce and as the Avatar, they will comply" Aang said strongly… He had really grown. He was still that same goofy kid I fell in love with, but when things got serious, his entire demeanor changed.

He could be strong and calculating, stern and powerful with his words and had developed more refined leadership in the past few years… I could only imagine how much more he would mature and grow through his trials as the Avatar. I guess, when I think about it, I've grown as well, his trials as the Avatar were mine as well, he never went through anything alone unless he truly felt I would be in danger.

"We're coming with you, Aang" I said and Toph Agreed.

"Yeah, they may know and not like me, but with you there they won't be so quick to start a fight."

Aang nodded and landed Appa a few dozen yards in front of the two outlaws, one of them instantly running inside and not a minute later, he returned with three more men. They were serious about not being caught off guard.

Aang dismounted quickly as Toph and I were more reserved… well, I was, Toph hopped off quickly, feeling the dirt beneath her toes. Aang had walked up towards the outlaws with his staff held in the air.

"Do not strike at us or I will strike back. We are here under a flag of truce and as the Avatar I demand to see you leader, immediately. Regardless of the talk, we are to be guaranteed safe passage in and out; after that is up to you and your brothers." Aang declared and the five looked at each other before they dropped out of their stances.

"Stand by, Avatar, I will send word to our Leader." One of the newer three said as he retreated back to the darkness of the cave. We stood in silence, basically eyeing each other down and it wasn't five minutes before the man returned.

"He agrees to your terms, follow me." The man said, motioning for us to follow and we did. Aang was quick to put himself next to me; Toph could sense attacks before they came, as he could, I was more vulnerable without water.

Soon, the tunnel that was the throat of the cave opened up into the arena we had remembered. It was very different; the seating was changed to levels with earth made tents lining the walls. There were earth walkways bended from the seating to the main arena stage and a large staircase that lead towards the top with a larger earth made tent.

We received many dirty looks as we walked, but true to their word, no one did anything, they all continued about their business… which was weird. Some were cooking, others were practicing earthbending and some were relaxing as if they were royalty. We soon crossed the arena and began making our way up the stairs, it winded me slightly but we reached the top to see an imposing looking man sitting on a stone chair.

"Avatar" he said in a low, booming voice. He was probably as big as General Fong was, burlier with more of a goatee than him. He sat with one leg over the other, drinking some sort of tea. "And, of course, the Blind Bandit herself. You, You I don't know, but wouldn't mind getting to know"

"And you will mind how you speak, I may be here under a flag of truce but do not disrespect us while you host us or the flag shall be dropped." Aang threatened and his face darkened. Aang kicked his foot into the ground and made three earth seats similar to his and sat down, Toph and I following suit. "Also, a proper introduction would be nice."

"Now you ask for pleasantries" the man scoffed "Hyert is my name. Tell me what brings the Avatar to grace my humble home."

"That is exactly what brings me here. What is your problem with the people of Gaoling, with Toph?" Aang said and the man repositioned himself, leaning forward.

"Those soft people fight for nothing, live like royalty and think many within the world beneath them. I mean to dethrone the Beifong family from their estate; I mean to show that town the meaning of poverty as all of us have suffered through the war. Did the War ever touch this town, no, and they flaunt their wealth and prowess as if it was deserved." He said coldly, he reminded me of Jet.

"Then, you fight for the sake of fighting. You seek to hurt for the sake of hurting, I give you this one chance to abandon this plan and leave this area or you will be made too." Aang said, answering Hyerts' tone with his own.

"For such a young boy, you have quite a mouth."

"Say what you will, but you have never fought one such as me. I defeated Ozai with one fell swoop, I removed his ability to bend at all; the same can be done to you." Aang said and I was… impressed with his ability to answer their desire to hurt.

"You are lucky you are here under a flag of truce; you are no longer welcomed here and if you do not leave immediately I will make you." He snarled, standing up. He easily towered over all of us and with his mere strength alone could probably break our bones; he sort of reminded of Combustion man.

"We shall leave, but you have my orders as the Avatar, if you are not gone within two days, I will force you out; I will not allow someone of such desire to remain near the innocents." Aang said as he nodded to us and lead us out without our 'guards'.

We walked back out to find all the outlaws standing and glaring at us, none of them moved but it looked like they were physically holding themselves back. We made it back to the mouth of the cave without an incident and ignored the two sentries who jumped at our surprise exit. Aang lead us to Appa and didn't wait, he picked both of us up with Airbending and airbended us onto the Saddle, Appa immediately taking to the air.

"Sorry" Aang muttered "I wasn't going to risk them trying anything."

"Gotta hand it to you, Twinkletoes, I didn't know it was you talking for a minute, thought some other airbender took your place" Toph commented and Aang's shoulders slumped as he fell back onto the saddle.

"I hate being like that; but sometimes I need to be as the avatar… it isn't fun." Aang muttered and I moved over to him, resting against his side and clasping his hand in sympathy.

"You should've felt it; the guy was shaking in fear" Toph snickered

"fear… or Anger" I muttered and Toph's head leaned towards me as Aang's head suddenly lifted.

"Toph, that tunnel you used those years back when I knocked you out of the ring with Airbending, does that tunnel still exist?" Aang questioned and Toph smacked her fist to her hand

"It does, and only I know about it!" Toph yelled

"Good, we can use that to infiltrate that area if they don't leave. I do mean to force them out." Aang commented

"Not before food and rest" I said strongly and he allowed a weak smile as Appa landed us in the garden of the Beifongs.

Toph lead us past the sentries and into the dining hall were we were quickly tended too and fed, and then she showed us to our room.

"I'll come get you guys at around breakfast, and then we can go hunt them."

"Sounds good" Aang remarked before he shut the door. He looked tired and sullen.

He was quick to disrobe and get in bed; I took my normal steps and soon joined him, wearing my sarashi. His back was too me and I kissed between his shoulder blades and rubbed his back as he sighed.

"Everything will be okay, Aang" I whispered encouragingly and he nodded. He turned over and his left hand found my cheek, brushing the hair back over my ear. He leaned in and kissed me softly before pulling back; there was happiness as well as worry swirling in his eyes.

"What is it?" I murmured, studying his expression.

"I don't want you with us if we have to infiltrate. It is an earth arena, no water besides what is in your skins; I would be too worried about your safety and they would undoubtedly see that as a weakness to exploit…"

"Aang…"

"Katara, please. I fight at my fullest when I know you are safe and I am coming back to see you; please…" Aang pleaded softly and I'll admit… I almost said yes, but I didn't want to leave him to go in there with just him and Toph, I needed to know HE was safe.

I resigned not to answer but to place my lips softly on his before pulling back and allowing a weak smile. He sighed and smiled, letting his eyes flutter before he was taken into sleep.

"I love you" I whispered, knowing he couldn't respond. I studied his face as he was drifting into sleep; I swear he murmured something after I said that but I couldn't tell.

He had grown a lot, he was still slender but had more developed muscles; his face, despite his age, was growing more mature. He was so young when the weight of the world was placed on his shoulders, it was so hard on me to see him like that when we were trying to defeat Ozai, but now his face had grown into a strong young man's face.

I smiled softly, allowing my hand to softly caress his cheek as his own lips curved into an unconscious smile. I soon was overtaken by sleep; though… it didn't last as long as I liked.

Some hours later I must've rolled over in bed, but was instantly awoken when I found an empty spot next to me; Aang as gone. The moon was past the high point and I knew it was late. Aang wouldn't just slip out like that, no, he was gone, where, and why? Toph must know.

I got up and quickly changed back into my normal garb, donned my water skins and exited the room quietly. It was dark and quiet in the house but I knew which room Toph's was from memory… if memory served, and slide the door open to find her sprawled out on her bed.

I quietly stepped in the room and took a few steps before she stood up and rubbed her head.

"What you do want, Sugar Queen?" she muttered half asleep; I was still amazed at her sensitivy, but my amazement died when I realized she was still asleep; she wouldn't know!

"Aang is gone!" I exclaimed quietly and this made her wake up quickly

"WHAT?!" She almost yelled, standing up. "Hold on." She muttered, placing her feet firmly on the ground and frowning. "He isn't anywhere I can feel within the estate but…" Toph stopped and her jaw dropped.

She sprinted out the door and down the corridor, I followed quickly as she lead us to the garden and I found a disturbed pile of dirt; I looked at her in confusion.

"This was my tunnel to the Earth Rumble. Its collapsed from the inside so I'd have to make a new one or we'd fly… Aang is at Earth Rumble." She muttered and my eyes widened

"Get ready, we have to go now." I ordered and she nodded, pelting through the door and changing quickly as I made my way towards Appa. By the time I had woken him up and mounted him, Toph was there and climbing aboard with some small issues, she couldn't see.

When she was aboard, I ordered Appa to the sky and we took off… what was Aang thinking!?


	41. Battle Royal

_**A/N: Sorry this one took a few days longer than usual; work is getting the better of me, more testing and training. Enjoy the Battle Royal (Love all my reviewers)**_

Battle Royal

**Aang's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I soon found myself staring at the dark ceiling of the Beifong estate. I hadn't been able to sleep a wink since my meeting with that outlaw; I had a horrible feeling he was going to try something now that I had arrived. I knew I couldn't risk the villagers or Katara; she can't waterbend without water and we were far from it.

I turn my head gently to my left and see her sleeping silhouette; she was lying on her side, facing the wall. I turn my head the other way and try to look out the window; I can barely see the outline of the moon, so I knew it was still rather early in the night, possible a couple hours before midnight.

_It has to be this way_. As gently as my Airbending can allow me, I glide myself out from the covers and off the bed without making a sound; barely even a noticeable movement. As my feet touch the ground, I see her silhouette shift slightly and I freeze for a minute. She remains still and I let go a sigh as I glide myself to my clothing and get dressed quickly and cautiously. Then, grabbing my glider, I practically dive out of the window and soon find myself in the Beifong garden.

"She never told me where it was… but.." I murmur to myself quietly as I duck behind a well-trimmed hedge as a pair of sentries walk around the corner. Removing my shoes and placing my feet on the earth; I begin to listen as she had taught me… I wasn't as good at it as she was and by no means could I fight like this, but I could make out distinct differences within the environment.

Crouching, I close my eyes and concentrate on listening to the earth and as fate would have it, I soon feel a ping of emptiness; a tunnel. About a hundred feet outside of Toph's window between several well-trimmed hedges was an indent in the grass only an experienced gardener or Earthbender would notice.

As quietly as I could, with earthbending being rather loud, I pick up the patch and reveal a tunnel. Carrying the patch over my head I descent down into the darkness and the patch refits firmly into place but just to make sure, I earth bended them together to sort of… lock it. It was dark, but I didn't know if the outlaws knew about this tunnel, I would have to rely on my ability to 'listen' for this portion.

It was a long and uneventful walk; there were no special or scary encounters, no random enemies that jumped out at me. Only me and my conscious; I knew she would understand why I did what I did in the end, but I would get a scolding for it, no doubt, but with any luck, I can be back before dawn.

I figure I was a mile outside of the Beifong estate when it happened. The tunnel behind me suddenly began collapsing, though not naturally. Feeling the imminent danger, I didn't care and held a sphere of fire in my hand as I dashed down the now lit corridor. I was nearing an exit I could see, but that wasn't a good sign. If I could see light at the end of the tunnel, then they could certainly see a flaming sphere heading through the darkness. I killed the flame and dropped lower into a dash.

Jumping and diving out into the open I only nearly missed being flattened by a pair of large stone walls. Dropping into a low Airbending stance, I glanced around me as my eyes readjusted to the sudden light and found myself surrounded by at least a dozen or two of the outlaws, Hyert standing nearest to me, clapping his hand.

"Bold! Brave young Avatar thinking we didn't know about the little blind girl's tunnel, you can without help no less. Is this a plea bargain, you offer yourself so we leave the village alone? Or do you mean to force us out?" Hyert asked in a very… self-assured voice; my eyes narrowed at the man. I was still has the monks had taught me, but I had learned how to be very… professional as an Avatar over the past couple of years.

"I've come to force you out. I know you will not leave the village alone, you are just an earth bending version of Ozai" I said strongly and that did it. His face lowered as his eyes narrowed and centered on me, that cynical smile disappeared.

Luckily, I was still barefoot or I might have missed the giant pillar erupting from behind me. I was in a gauntlet and these guys were not going to play fair. I dodged the pillar only to be met with a medium sized rock that hit me in the chest; I felt my body flying back towards the ground.

"I've been hit with worse" I muttered, returning to my feet and launching an enormous fireball at the men directly to my left, followed by a quick whiplash of air that circled out. The fire was enough to catch them off guard and make the air blast throw them back but to those unsigned; the air blast barely was able to knock them off balance… and apparently I missed one as I felt my right side get pegged with a pillar; there was well to many for me to fight while circled like this.

"Look at this, men, even the Avatar can't stand up to us!" Hyert called and his men cheered as I struggled to stand again, coughing up a small spatter of blood I shook my head and my glare returned to Hyert.

"Let's test that theory" I muttered, the last word echoing as the voices of the past Avatars joined in with me; my tattoos and eyes began to glow as I pulled myself off the ground. I had complete control of the Avatar State by now, that whole abandoning love thing didn't work out for me.

I felt the ripples in the air as two more pillars shot up from either of my sides and I batted both of them away with an air cutter; sending the blast all the way back down to the source and knocking two of the earth benders out cold. I whiplashed my hands around and began to tear at the walls of the giant room, creating a vortex of air and earth that I used to circle the men.

A few of them tried to run through it but received numerous cuts from the razor sharp rocks I had flying in a circle around them; trying to force a surrender before the circle engulfed them… then I realized why Hyert was their leader.

He vanished from within the circled, disappearing in the ground much like Bumi had done those years back. I'm not sure where he reappeared but I do know his next assault was quick enough for me not to notice it until it hit. Suddenly, I was hit from above as a large column of stone descended from the ceiling, batting me down and carrying me to the ground.

I had just enough control to use Airbended to whip myself out right before it slammed into the ground; but the other Earth benders were free and I was back where I started. I would have to focus on Hyert or this would be over. I will give these men their props; they knew how to work as a team better than the fire nation army did those years back.

Retaining the Avatar State, I summoned fire through both of my hands and spun it around me, creating a vicious vortex of heat which most of the Earth benders responded too by creating earth tents like Toph was so keen on using, but a few of them were burnt. I was slowly chipping away at them but all my area attacks were easily blocked by Hyert, I needed to attack him directly to end this quickly, I couldn't keep going like this for much longer.

"Hyert!" I called as I landed in the center of the arena "Come face me, one on one and we will see how this ends. If I win, you and your men disperse…"

"And if I win, we keep the blind bandit and that water bender I saw" Hyert answered, reappearing in front of me… I know he said what he said to taunt me, but it didn't matter at that point.

Without any warning I slammed my foot into the ground and caused a large pillar to slam up and take Hyert crashing into the ceiling. Shifting my weight to a more centralized stance and pushing my hands down viciously as I withdrew the first column, I summoned a second column from the ceiling, slamming him into the earth. It was a brutal assault neither of us expected; I retracted the column and saw him stagger to stand, it looked like one of his arms were broken but I think my conscious mind took a back seat at this point.

Bringing my feet together and standing tall with one arm fully extended and the other meeting at the elbow, I slashed down, bringing a sharp column of air down on him that he was barely able to defend against with his one hurt arm.

"Your men may get me in a rush, but you will not have the pleasure of seeing it" I snarled, my own mind in complete shock at how vicious I was being… I think in some way, the Avatars took control for a moment. I knew this went against every teaching the monks had taught me, but he had pushed the wrong button… luckily, or unluckily, I wouldn't be able to finish my assault as no less than twenty Earth Bending outlaws jumped in on the ring after seeing their leader get crushed.

Pillars and columns began shooting out of almost every piece of rock and earth imaginable, I couldn't dodge them all, and all I could do was mitigate the blows being done to me. I caught a glimpse of a few of them; they looked enraged, as if I was in the wrong for trying to prevent them from causing harm. I heard a loud crack and break in the distance but couldn't make it out as I continued to dodge, no time for even a little offensive defense, just straight defense.

Then it hit me, a stray pillar I had not accounted for struck me on my right shoulder, sliding up and meeting my temple with less force; that was it. I felt my body fling and fly down as I fought to retain consciousness. I couldn't muster anything when I hit the arena and slide off onto the ground twenty feet below.

I heard a loud commotion at about that time, but I couldn't make out the words. I felt a column of Earth lift me up, I figure about the height of the arena… but then everything went black.

**Katara's POV**

We were flying for a good fifteen minutes before we were able to see the entrance to the Earth Rumble VI… it was an incredibly long flight as I sat on Appa's head, reins in hand and tight as he sensed my urgency. Even Toph was holding back her normal banter, she was actually doing her best to calm me down as she leaned over the saddle.

"Katara, Aang is the Avatar, he'll be fine" Toph encouraged

"That was a stupid thing to do, Azula was able to almost kill him! He should have brought us!" I snapped back

"You can't even help without your water! And that little amount in your skins won't mean jack against this many outlaws, be logical Katara!" Toph answered and I shook my head

"I could still help, There has to be water somewhere, like an underwater spring or something… I don't know but he still shouldn't have gone alone!" I growled, wishing Appa would move faster but I realized it was my emotions getting the better of me and I calmed down slightly…

"I might have the answer to your prayers, Katara" Toph mused as I shot an eager glance back at her. "I remember the Boulder and them talking about a hot bath were the fighters all hung out, I never went obviously but still, if it is in that general area, then it is safe to assume there is a larger spring." Toph encouraged and my eyes widened

"And you could find it, yes?!"

"Of course, but we need to land first. We almost there?"

"I can see the cave, maybe a few minutes if we fly all the way there" I guessed and she shook her head.

"No, set us down here, I'll guide us and we don't want to be seen."

I did as she said and landed Appa in a clearing of trees about half a mile away from the cave entrance, when her feet touched the floor, she immediately dug her toes into the ground and clenched her fists in concentration. I submitted to wait and not rush her and soon enough her face brightened.

"Katara! How much do you love me?"

"Did you find a spring" I questioned and she lowered her head with a smile and shook her finger

"Nope, there is an incredibly large cavern almost directly beneath Earth Rumble, maybe a hundred feet down or so. Can't feel the water but I can feel the ripples of liquid hitting the earth and if I am correct, it is a LOT" she exclaimed, waving her hands out to emphasize 'a lot.' Without warning I hugged her and she shook me off quickly.

"No touchy touchy, now, shall we?" She suggested as she started to bend a large tunnel going at about fourty-five degrees down.

"This'll take us there?" I questioned and she nodded

"And let us avoid those outlaws until we're ready."

"Let's make it quick please, I've got a horrible feeling" I muttered and even Toph must've felt something cause her face darkened as she picked up the pace. I noticed her changed and looked on inquisitively.

"Toph, what do you know?" I questioned, stopping her and she looked down

"You won't like it, but there is a massive battle going on. If I had to guess, about twenty-five people involved… one of them is…"

"Aang…" I finished, my eyes widening… he couldn't beat those odds. Before I could tell Toph to hurry, she was already moving faster, almost to the point to where I had to run to keep up with her as we descended down the earth. It was getting very dark so I was relying on listening and feeling for Toph.

No sooner had she suggested it did we cross that half-mile, for her last push caused a loud shudder I honestly was worried the outlaws would hear. There, resting in front of me was a gentle underwater spring, lake almost. It had a few geysers at different points that led upwards, probably how the Earth Rumble got its hot springs.

"It is gorgeous" I murmured

"Uh, Katara, pretty sure we got some more important things to worry about" Toph suggested and I snapped back to reality.

"Can you feel the fight, How is it?"

"Aang is in The Avatar State, but he is only fighting one person at the moment, everyone else is standing still." Toph muttered and my pace quickened when she continued. "He is fighting Hyert."

"Can you make a tunnel straight up in between the mouth of the cave and the arena?" I practically screamed in a rush and Toph nodded.

"Who do you think I am" Toph retorted before stepping closer to me.

Locking her stance, she raised a column of earth and brought us quickly to the ceiling before shifting her stance and weight, focusing upward as she created a larger hole leading up. It was a good three pushes before she broke through to the cave entrance and brought us up.

I ran to the entrance of the arena just in time to see my horror as I saw a column of Earth snap into Aang like he was a doll; His Avatar state disappeared as his body flailed to the ground like a fish out of water; I looked around and saw all the Earth benders moving in for the kill…

"AANG!" I shouted before I could stop myself; they then focused their attention on us. "Toph, Raise Aang Higher than the Arena" I snapped and before I heard her acknowledge, I used all the chi and power I had. Summoning the water from the lake and geysers below… It was a tidal wave. After Toph had raised Aang, she created a tent for herself as the Water roared past her, out from the tunnel and into the arena. In seconds the arena was flooded, slamming every single one of the un-expecting benders against the walls and isles.

I didn't stop there. I couldn't make a vortex with how big the chamber was, but once I was the water was underneath Aang's pillar, I began to push the water as best I could, very quickly creating a current that circled the arena area. The water was a good ten feet higher than the Arena itself, the isles flooded up to the mouth of the cave. Continuing with my whirlpool I ran into a portion of the shallow current and shifted my form, bringing out my octopus legs. I began to pick people out of the water and… not in a nice way slam them onto the earth. Most of them were unconscious when I did this but the few that weren't Toph knocked unconscious when she reemerged from her tent.

I had half a mind to freeze as much of the pool as I could and leave them there… but I know Aang would regret that decision… even if I was mad at him. Toph counted them out as I kept the whirlpool, I was looking for more but Toph counted twenty four people, all unconscious and I didn't see anyone else in the pool of water.

Toph seemed to know what I was thinking as I felt her stand next to me and shift her feet; she brought Aang's pillar down to us as soon as we counted everyone out. Hyert was the most beat up, a few people were burned and cut but Hyert looked like he'd never be able to use his arms again without healing… which I was not going to provide.

I waited in anticipation as his pillar was brought down to us and my eyes welled with tears when I saw him. He had obviously sustained more blows than the one I saw, but the right side of his face was bruised and I could see caked blood on his cheek and side. He was lying on his left side and still moving slightly.

I jumped onto the pillar before it had come to a halt and bended some of the water from below around my hands and they soon began to glow as I ran my hands slowly and gently up and down his right side. He was almost unconscious, but conscious enough to wince when my hand touched his shoulder, ribs and cheek.

"Aang…" I choked still focusing all my remaining energy on healing him. I couldn't care less about the earth benders and if they ever bended again, but I needed Aang. I soon began to see progress as the cuts on his face faded and I noticed the blood receding, minus what was already caked… his eyes fluttered open.

"K-katara… I-I'm s-s" he muttered before coughing a small spat of blood. "sorry" he fought to finish as I placed a finger to his lip, I was almost unable to see him through my own tears.

"Shh, shh, shh" I cooed, running my glowing hands gently down his cheek and face, I saw him allow a weak smile before he gave into unconsciousness.

"You know" Toph said standing next to me "Next time he tries anything like this, remind him that we saved his butt" I allowed a small laugh but I was just happy he was going to be okay. I'd yell at him later for this… or… no, I probably wouldn't, he'd yell at himself to me.

"How're we going to get all these guys back to the guards?" I questioned, looking back at Toph as I rested my hand on his cheek

"You and Aang go back and tell them to prepare metal cages. I'll stay here and keep them unconscious until the guards all get here." Toph shrugged and I nodded before looking back at Aang.

"Thank you… Toph" I murmured, my tears drying

"Don't mention it, Sugar Queen… Twinkletoes means a lot to you, doesn't he?" She questioned and I let out a deep sigh before nodding.

"The world to me, he means everything to me" I answered softly and Toph nodded before she walked back, checking on the unconscious benders and securing them tightly with Earth Cocoons.

I closed my eyes and let out another deep sigh… this day could have gone a lot worse…


	42. More Celebrations

More Celebrations

**Aang's POV**

My body still ached and my head throbbed; my eyes felt heavy and I felt very tired. I tried to roll over and felt a sharp jolt of pain around my shoulder and neck and winced, in taking breathe sharply as I heard a startled cry.

"Aang!" I heard Katara's voice react at my intake, I fought to open my eyes and when I did was stunned by the brightness, it was daylight. I saw a blur but could make out a few silhouettes in the room as I glanced around, my eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

"Had us worried Twinkletoes, you slept well past noon" I heard Toph's voice add, but I couldn't see her and I didn't answer. I shook my head lightly, clenching my eyes shut before I tried to reopen them, this time I could see a little better. Katara and Toph were standing next to the bed… Katara had a bit of happiness and anger mixed on her face.

"W-What happened?" I muttered

"Well, when you decided to go play the lone hero, Katara and I followed you and found this nice underwater spring which she used to teach them how to swim. We got there just in time to see you get pegged" Toph concluded and I winced, then Katara finally spoke.

"Toph… can you give us a minute?" She murmured and I saw Toph nod

"Why not. Go easy on him Sugar Queen" Toph remarked, waving her hand up as she walked out, leaving just us in the room. I tried to prop myself up with my elbows before she sat down on the bed next to me, her hands in her lap as she played with her fingers. I sat up fully when she took a breath and spoke.

"Aang… I know why you did what you did and I appreciate it" she began as I watched her play with her fingers. "But, we are a team… aren't we. Watching you get hit like that brought me back to when Azula shot you" she added softly, whatever anger I thought she had wasn't showing, more like reluctant happiness. I didn't know what to say, this time ignoring the soreness of my shoulder and neck I reached out and gripped her hands and pulled them back towards me. She followed and turned as I leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. I didn't know what to say but hopefully this would communicate what I wanted to say.

As I would have hoped, it diffused the situation almost immediately and she soon wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my neck, my hands running softly up and down her back as I heard a soft intake and felt moisture. I pulled her back and she had tear lines along with an uncompromising look.

"Hey, hey, hey" I cooed. "We're fine, I'm fine…"

"Please don't ever do something like that again… it hurts me more in the long run when you just vanish like that. Promise me" She said softly and I looked down… I couldn't really promise that, I would always think of her safety and if a situation like this came up again I would… I don't know.

"Katara…"

"Aang, Promise me" She said more strongly, her eyes looking pleadingly into mine and I caved and nodded.

"I promise" I conceded, I couldn't fight her like that and she did have a point. Whenever we worked as a team it ended pretty well, save a few times but still. I looked into her eyes and they were watering, making her cerulean eyes ever more potent but she had a smile on her face.

I smiled and nodded, glancing at my bandaged shoulder and side and offered a weak chuckle. "So… how badly was I hit?" and to my greatest surprise, she smiled and shrugged

"You've taken much worse before and no broken bones; it'll be sore for a while but other than that, you are good… so long as you don't try tackling over twenty earth benders by yourself again" She shot a teasing smile at me as she said that last bit, causing me to sink slightly but smile and nod.

She leaned in and I felt the pressure of her forehead rest against mine as her hands found mine, my eyes closed and I let out a long breath; she did much the same. We stayed that way for a minute before there was a knock at the door and Toph burst in.

"Alright, Love birds, you two have had enough alone time!" Toph exclaimed as my eyes opened and glanced to her; we only pulled back slightly when Toph burst in but the look she gave me was very… loving? Her eyes playfully rolled at Toph's outburst as her face flushed red and a small but strong smile was on her face. She sighed and nodded as I smiled and shrugged, we both turned our attention now to Toph.

"Are we needed somewhere?" Katara asked and Toph's finger found her chin as she tapped the floor with her foot.

"You could say that. I know how much you _love_ feasts and celebrations in your honor" Toph began and my eyes dropped "so my dad as decided you deserve another" she jested and I groaned, falling back on the bed with my arms wide, staring at the ceiling; surprisingly both girls giggled.

"Comes with the job, Aang" Katara cooed "People will want to extol you and thank you whichever way they can" She finished and I glanced downward staring at her. She was leaning towards me, propped on one arm while Toph was standing near the bed, arms crossed and smiling.

"Neither of you ever thanked me like that… in fact, Toph, I don't think you've _ever_ thanked me for anything" I remarked, darting my eyes between the two. Katara giggled as Toph placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward.

"Not true, Twinkletoes, Pretty sure I thanked you for…" she paused and I cocked my head forward a little, still lying on my back, motioning for her to continue. "For… coming here when I was fighting the five outlaws! Yeah, I thanked you then!" She concluded and I groaned, plopping my head back on the ground.

"In actuality, you didn't thank me, you said 'good timing' and that doesn't count. What about you, what's your excuse" I teased Katara, looking at her as best I could with my head on the pillow, she just shrugged.

"I don't need to say thank you, do I?" she questioned and I was about to say something before she leaned over me, her hair draping our faces as she planted a quick kiss on my lips and pulled back with a grin. "Pretty sure that speaks louder than words"

"No kidding… at least you two can control your freaking heart rates nowadays… those times before Ozai were killer to my feet" Toph exclaimed, groaning and throwing her hands up causing both of us to blush.

"Yes, that does speak louder than words" I answered softly, running one of my hands through her hair and down her cheek, resting it on her right cheek, her hand found mine as she smiled warmly.

"Ah-HEM!" Toph exclaimed "I didn't come in here to feel you two be lovey-dovey. Come on, get up" She chided, coaxing both of us off the bed. I was still shirtless so I donned a different set of robes quickly and we made our way out of the room. Toph led us past a pair of sentries and into the 'meeting' room where we first met her family. Loa and Poppy both stood when we entered; obviously that original premise where they didn't stand to greet us had long since been abandoned.

"Avatar Aang, Master Katara. It has merely been one day since your arrival in Gaoling and you have already dealt with the most serious threat to us since the hundred year war. You would honor us by attending a banquet we are throwing in your honor; preparations are already underway" Lao said in a calm voice as he and his wife bowed their heads to us, Toph was standing next to their raised seat with her arms crossed.

I glanced at Katara who gave a small smile and nodded. If anything this means we get another night in a good bed… plus I didn't think I was really ready to travel again just yet.

"We'd be honored" I said, clasping my hands together in a formal bow to the Beifong family as both their faces lit up; I think I even saw Toph smile a bit, though she'll never admit it.

"Wonderful! It should not be long until we are ready, until then I will leave you in the capable hands of my daughter" Lao said and even Toph shot a sideways surprised glance with her blind eyes before nodding and walking over to us.

"Come on Love Birds" She said, waving her hand and motioning for us to follow.

We were led out of the main building and into the garden; we could see many servants and guards rushing around with supplies and food… I'd give it an hour or two at the most before it was ready, they were very efficient. As I was watching them, I nearly bumped into Toph who stopped dead in her tracks, her head hung low. I shot a glance to Katara who picked up on it immediately, Toph was actually fighting tears.

"After this banquet, you two are going to move on again and I won't _see_ you until your wedding, aren't you?" Toph asked in a quiet voice, her head still low. Both Katara and I placed a hand on her shoulder before I sighed and nodded.

"I have too, it is my duty to travel the world and make sure that everything is in balance…" I said in as comforting voice as I could

"Heh, Don't suppose I could go with the two of you, huh?" Toph muttered in a half-sarcastic, half-serious tone and I quickly shot a glance to Katara who smiled and leaned in.

"Toph, all you had to do was ask. We didn't think you'd want to leave home again, especially now that your parents accept you for who you are" Katara said and Toph nodded

"Yeah but, traveling for travellings sake wouldn't be bad either, bring us back to the good old days" Toph remarked and I laughed

"What good old days? When Zuko was still a bad guy, Ozai was still leading his war, the elements were still divided, I wasn't a fully realized Avatar and…" I paused and shot a glance to Katara "And… yeah."

"Way to kill all the fun of the good old days" Toph snorted but her head trained a little higher now. "I'll see about coming with you guys when you leave if that's okay… if I can't, I'm sure there is going to be another crisis that needs Team Avatar to jump in"

"Team… Avatar" Katara repeated with a growing grin. "Haven't heard that term in a while"

"Yeah well, Sokka is so annoying sometimes that he can get things implanted in your head forever" Toph groaned and we all laughed before Toph started walking again.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say someone had a crush on Sokka" Katara teased and Toph shrugged

"Possibly, but you can easily move on from a crush. Besides, who'd want a smart-mouthed blind Earthbender" Toph reasoned blandly and I wide-eyed for a moment, glancing at Katara… this wasn't the right time for this conversation, so we dropped it and changed the subject… I am sure Katara will talk to her later.

"Do you ever plan to repair that tunnel that the outlaws collapsed on me?" I questioned

"Wait, they collapsed it _ON_ you?" Katara asked quickly and I winced but nodded with a weak smile.

"Um, sort of, I outran it…"

"Yeah, we heard the collapsing part, sort of. I'll get around to it sometime; my parents don't even know it existed." Toph shrugged.

We were slowly walking around the Estate as a way to kill time. I didn't really want to go all the way to town and I am sure the other two shared my idea that we'd be too overcrowded if we did. At least here all the servants and guards know us enough not to crowd us.

It wasn't a bad walk, we spent the better part of half an hour just reminiscing on old travels and such; though Toph seemed to be remember the fights in much a different light than I did, but it didn't bother me all too much. Then came the time Katara and I were dreading, a single sentry ran up to us, out of breathe as he tried to speak.

"Take your time" Toph remarked and the Sentry bowed and took a deep breathe.

"Excuse me, Lord Beifong has sent for you Toph. He also had a message for you two as well, the feast will begin within half an hour and it would be wise to make your way there before the rest of the town shows up." The Sentry finished and Toph nodded.

"Thanks, can you lead me to my father, these two can find their way to the seating areas." Toph remarked

"Of course, please follow me" And without another word, those two were gone, leaving us alone on one of the edges of the estate.

"Um, I am not sure which way to go. We walked around about four times." Katara muttered and I grinned.

"Stand back." I whispered before recoiling and launching myself up without my glider using Airbending. I couldn't stay afloat but I could get a general idea of where I was at through my hang time. I glanced around and sure enough, it was on the other side of the main building, near the front of the estate. I released control of the air currents and begun my descent, popping random air balls to slow me down until I landed softly right next to Katara again. "Over there" I said, pointing towards the front and she shook her head.

"Show off" She muttered, nudging me with her shoulder as we started walking. She had her hands clasped and her head hung a little lower than normal, but she was wearing a weak smile. I wrapped my arm around her waist and tucked her in as we walked; growing taller over the years has sure helped in this regard.

"Something on your mind?" I asked softly and she shrugged and sighed.

"Just, well a few things. What Toph said about no one wanting a smart-mouthed Earthbender. She knows well enough she is much more than that… I don't want to see her miserable." Katara answered quietly, her voice soft and reserved.

"Hmm, even though she made your life horrible the first few days we were traveling together?" I teased and she chuckled

"No, she well made up for that." Katara answered and I nodded, waiting a moment until silence took over again, then I spoke.

"So, what else is bothering you?" I asked and she stopped, we were just outside the main building now, once we rounded the corner we'd be in sight of everyone who was already there. She paused and turned to me, she raised her head a little higher to look me in the eyes, and she had a mix of confusion and… I don't know, longing?

"If Toph comes with us… we won't be able to go to that waterfall like I planned…" She said, her voice cracking in what I assume was embarrassment. I knew what she was talking about… something we hadn't really 'talked' about since that night in Kyoshi.

I turned to face her, both of my hands on her shoulders as I moved them up to her cheeks, lifting her face up just enough to lean in and press our lips softly together; though she answered by pressing together with much more passion. It was random, really, in the middle of the estate, but we didn't care as our lips moved together, making way for our tongues. They soon met and I felt her slide her tongue around mine and in my mouth as I did the same, our lips still firmly together as her hands wrapped around my neck, pulling us in tighter.

We really didn't care who walked up on us right now, we weren't breaking until we were both satisfied. Over the years of being together, our lips and tongues had learned a special sort of synchronization; they moved together as our tongues snaked around each other. She broke briefly and then I felt her lips wrap around my lower lip as she bit and sucked on it lightly before returning fully to my lips.

I'm not sure what this was supposed to mean, if anything, but it meant something to both of us and we sort of knew what as we broke apart very slowly. Both of us reluctant to break contact, but when we did, she had that same look that made me melt. It was there, in her eyes, the way they were curved and narrowed along with her smile. She was smiling, but it wasn't one out of happiness necessarily or fun, but of passion; it did make me want to skip the banquet all together.

"They'll be starting soon" I whispered and she nodded, glancing behind her in the direction we needed to go before turning back to me.

"We'll continue this later" she cooed, playfully said, or down-right teased as she took my hand and led me around the corner before I could say anything.

Everyone wasn't seated thankfully and we saw a plaque of wood with both of our names on it on one of the more upfront tables. As we approached, we saw plaques for Toph and her parents as well. We sat down and waited for the rest of the people to finish filling in and just as the last person had taken their seat, a large gong sounded three times before the door to the main building opened.

Walking out was Toph and her parents; Toph was well cleaned up… probably one of the things she hated about this place, but besides that she did have a smile as she and her mother walked to the table and sat down. Lao remained standing and waited for everyone's attention.

"Citizens of Gaoling! It is in great honor that I host this banquet to celebrate the victory over the outlaws by Avatar Aang, Master Katara and my own Daughter, Master Toph." He began and the crowd cheered, he held up his hand and waited for it to settle down.

"Also, it has been brought to my attention something very special is happening soon. The Avatar is engaged with Master Katara and they are soon to be wed, this banquet is also in their direct honor!" Lao boomed and my face went beat red, as did Katara's and it felt like all eyes were on us. Lao saved the awkwardness quickly. "Now, enjoy the feast, eat your fill and sleep well!" Lao remarked before turning back to us and taking his seat at the table.

"Apologies, Avatar, for announcing it as I did… I am afraid my daughter can be rather persuasive" Lao began as the food was being catered to us. I glanced at Toph who was wearing a huge grin.

"It is alright, I want the world to know anyways. No more fans trying to chase either of us down for a date." I muttered in annoyance and Katara elbowed me playfully and smiled

"When is the service, if I may inquire?" Lao asked after taking a bite and swallowing his bread; his manners hadn't gone down at all since I had last seen him. I glanced to Katara and she spoke.

"We're not sure yet, sometime after his sixteenth birthday to be sure, but when it is still up in the air… will be a smaller ceremony though." Katara said and I nodded. I personally didn't even care if there was a ceremony, I'd have no one attending on my portion; but I was more than happy to follow her tribe's customs.

"Ah, of course" Lao remarked and the rest of the night passed by easily enough. We continued reminiscing about our travels and Toph's parents were listening in with a tad of shock at how… accomplished their daughter really was. I was extremely happy Toph had found her way back home.

Even though it was just fun stories, I'll admit I ended up daydreaming a bit; they caught me a few times. Asking me a question and me fumbling for an answer, my mind kept going back to what Katara had said, what it meant… I guess I'd find out later.


	43. Another Dance!

_**A/N: So, I have been dragging it out I know, though I have a plan for the two, but 'it' won't happen in this chapter… though, they…show themselves to each other to try to limit the awkwardness for later, it's very timid =] (Rated between T-M, nothing really happens but close)**_

_**By the way, I got the idea for the dance segment from this. This is amazing, watch it. ( watch?v=JGq4k8RMe9o&feature=endscreen&list=FLkcxEJAvXhNFSVOhmbafhRw&NR=1) You can expect more private dances with the two, especially after they 'do it.'**_

Another Dance!?

**Katara's POV**

The night was going by smoothly; laughter and cheering all around as the people of Gaoling celebrated their newfound independence from the Outlaws… they only know how long they have been subjected to those scoundrels before Aang showed up. Even Toph was laughing about our old travels as we talked about the 'good old days.' I remember her mentioning she wanted to travel with us again… that would be great but it would make things a little more difficult.

I was ready, I knew I was… so was Aang. We both wanted to take the next step… go the full length and show each other exactly what we mean to the other. But if Toph decided to travel with us, my plan would be much more difficult… I really wanted to wait until we revisited that waterfall… But with Toph along, there would be 'no reason' for us to travel there on 'Avatar Duties' so Toph would know and never leave me alone about it.

I didn't want it to happen here, in a place that doesn't mean anything special to either of us. Sure it is where we met Toph, but it isn't special to _us._ I must've been so lost in thought I didn't notice Toph talking to me until she nudged me.

"Hey Sugar Queen" Toph said, jabbing me in the rib with her elbow

"Uh, Huh!? What?" I stuttered, looking around to find Aang and Toph looking at me.

"I was just saying, I talked with my dad about traveling with you guys again and leaving on good terms." Toph began and I nodded

"Was he against it?"

"Shockingly, No. But I still have things to take care of around here before I can go… So, basically, you two do your little circle and in about a week or two, double back and grab me if you are so keen. Or I can meet up with you in Ba Sing Se" Toph suggested and my eyes lit up. Suddenly my plan was good to go again!

"Uh, yeah! That's great, I'd say meet us in Ba Sing Se… unless" I glanced at Aang who nodded

"Nah, Ba Sing Se sounds good to me. We'll travel north a bit towards Omashu then cut east to Ba Sing Se" Aang suggested, his eyes locked on mine and I nodded.

"If I didn't know better" Toph muttered "I'd say you two had some top secret evil plan going on"

"Not evil" Aang remarked

"Ah-HA!" Toph yelled, standing up "What's going down" and my eyes rolled. Please don't give it away, Aang…

"Exactly what I said. We're headed north, I'll stop by Bumi's place again, then we'll cut to Ba Sing Se" Aang answered firmly and I let out a mental sigh of relief

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, Twinkletoes." Toph remarked, waving her hand in dismissal and suddenly, without any warning a large crack broke through the sky and the firelight was overpowered by the fire in the sky.

It was a gorgeous array of colors that lit up the sky, both Aang and I looked up in awe, it was just like the fire nation fireworks. More green than any other color, but it had yellow for the air nomads and blue for the water tribes. No red, or not directly… I guess not everyone was able to forgive and forget, especially within the Earth Kingdom… but the past few years, a lot of progress has been made.

"Wow, it is gorgeous" I muttered, and while I was looking up, I felt Aang's hand cup mine and his fingers lace with mine, but neither of us took our eyes off the spectacular view.

"Eh, if that's what you like" Toph shrugged "I just hear a bunch of booms and cracks"

I glanced at Toph sympathetically, she really was missing out of a lot by being blind, but I knew she wouldn't want her eyesight over what she has now… as she put it, _You can't miss what you've never had_. Makes a lot of sense but at the same time, I could miss things I've never had… If Aang and I had never gotten together I would have hated myself for the longest time.

My eyes drifted from Toph, back up to the sky and then cautiously to Aang who was at my right. His eyes were still transfixed on the cracking in the sky which gave me a moment to study his features again. He was still the goofy kid I found in the Iceberg, sure… but he was also a fully realized Avatar who was growing up. He no longer had the frail body or features he had a few years ago, he was turning into a man.

Just then, his eyes flickered from the sky to mine and the smallest of smiles curved at the edge of his lips as he squeezed his hand a little tighter around mine for a second, then releasing pressure. I narrowed my eyes and smiled before we were suddenly aware of a presence at our table.

"Pardon me, Avatar Aang" Lao Beifong said and we both glanced too him. "We are about to begin the festivities." I glanced at Aang whose shoulders slumped.

"Let me guess… another dance?" Aang said teasingly, offering a playful smile to me as I shrugged and grinned. Lao cleared his throat before nodding.

"Among other things, yes. You said 'another'?" Lao questioned and Aang nodded

"Every place we've been too in the past few weeks has also had a dance for us. Are we an infamous dancing duo?" Aang muttered, he was still wearing his smile though so I knew he didn't _really_ mind. I loved dancing with him, every time we had something new to try, every time was magical.

"Ah, well, I don't know about that" Lao began "If you are opposed, you don't have to dance or…" Aang interrupted him.

"No, no, Thank you Mr. Beifong. We'd be glad to dance, besides, I want to try something new" Aang said and my eyes flickered to him in curious confusion. _Something New_… what was he planning.

"Wonderful. Then I shall start it as planned, the two of you will have a duo… then everyone else will join in. You must forgive me if the people around here ask either of you for a dance… you may refuse of course." Lao stated before ushering himself to where the Gong was.

"Toph, cover your ears" I muttered and she nodded. Her hands clapped her ears just as the gong chimed three times and the conversations slowly sputtered down to nothing.

"I hope you all found the food as delicious as I did!" Lao began, "Now, we are beginning the festivities, starting with the opening to the dance. Avatar Aang and his Fiancée, Master Katara will begin for us" Lao called out, waving out his hand, beckoning us to up and near the bonfire.

"Kick butt, you two" Toph said quietly, cheering us on as we slowly got up and walked out, I was right next to Aang's side.

"So… something new?" I whispered and he nodded

"You do trust me, right?" He asked softly and I almost stopped, but nodded.

"Of course I do"

"Good, just go with the flow, I'll lead" Aang answered quietly and I nodded as we stepped next to Lao who stepped back and waved his hand at the musicians he had lined near the bonfire.

The gong sounded and a very soft starting song sounded as Aang stepped away from me, his right hand with mine. The music subtlety changed beats; it was still softer in tone but slowly growing as Aang pulled me in.

He lifted his arm up and spun, prompting me to twist as he led my arm and body down, dipping me to where my hair was almost touching the ground. He spun me back our before grabbing my other hand; making us face each other with arms fully extended. I felt a slight air current as a small crescendo in the song hit and Aang used a small whiff of Air to lift my feet off the ground. He pulled me back down and I caught on, twisting my body to where instead of landing on the ground, I went between his legs. There was a pause before he pulled me back out to another crescendo only bringing me up higher.

I knew well enough, dancing with Aang these years. His hands slowly released mine as I was midair and I opened, preforming a circle midair before falling back into Aang's arms who caught me perfectly. My feet slowly touching the ground as I faced the crowd; I felt his hands on my arms, slowly slide up to my shoulders as I felt him behind me. I slowly spun around and his hand rejoined with mine as we extended our arms again. He pulled me back in, his left arm out and I twisted around it. My feet spinning in the air as I did a twist around his arm, ending up resting in his arms once more before I felt the puff of air as he launched me into the air. I spun with the launch, coming back down the same I went up and landing once again in his arms, my legs going to either side of his hips as he knelt down during the catch.

The music was hitting small crescendos every time Aang put me in the air. It was still the slow soft beat that felt like a woman should be singing along too, nevertheless, Aang never ceased to amaze me. After I landed in his arms, the crowd literally erupted… honestly made me jump after that dance my heart was racing. I've never been thrown in the air multiple times during a dance before… pretty sure I saw the floor a few inches from my face a few times.

"So-something new… huh?" I exclaimed softly, out of breathe

"Why're you tired… I'm the one doing all the throwing" he whispered with a grin, panting as we both bowed to the crowd. I shook my head and turned and kissed him on the lips; it surprised him but he didn't falter away and the crowd cheered again before we noticed other groups of people coming near the bonfire and a new song starting up. Lao walked up to us as we left the area back to the table.

"A miraculous dance, I could see why you would be an infamous duo." Lao began and Aang shrugged

"If this Avatar thing doesn't work out, we can also get by as traveling dancers" Aang remarked and I elbowed him with a smile.

"Aang!" I chided and he smiled

"What? Just saying!" He retorted

"Way to go, Twinkletoes, Didn't even know you were dancing with anybody for half of it. Must've been quite the thing to watch." Toph commented, punching him in the shoulder and he winced.

"Still got the strong arm, Toph." Aang muttered and she shrugged

"And you still got that weak shoulder" Toph remarked and my thoughts drifted for a second.

"Aang." I whispered and he glanced at me.

"Yes?" He answered quietly and I looked down at the dirt before glancing up at him.

"That was an amazing dance. We should… dance more often. Without the crowds, just us." I muttered

"To be fair… it wasn't a real dance, I was throwing you around" he teased but I felt his hand slide up my arm "But I'd love to do that more often. An old idea I like. 'Dancing, like fighting, is the way to a person's soul. You do not truly know someone until then'." Aang remarked

"So… you didn't truly know me until that Fire Nation dance?" I muttered and he shook his head.

"No, I truly knew you in the times before the Kolau Mountain Range, when we water bended together, a mix of dancing and fighting; that's when I first caught a glimpse… then again when we hosted that fire nation dance party for those school kids." Aang explained

I didn't know what to say… I had been running from my growing feelings for Aang up until the Western Air Temple, he hadn't. He remembered all those intimate moments we shared, even if we didn't really notice them at the time…

"I love you" I whispered and I felt a single tear slide down from the corner of my eye as I closed them shut. I no sooner felt his soft hand wipe the tear away before his lips gently brushed mine.

"I love you too" he cooed, his breathe tickling my lips. I didn't want to wait until the waterfall… especially when he showed me what I meant to him…

"Let's go for a walk" I murmured quietly, getting up and he followed. I wanted to get away from the people before anyone got a bright idea of asking one of us for a dance.

Aang followed without hesitation and we left quickly, walking the outer wall of the estate. Aang glanced at me as he squeezed my hand.

"I'm okay, I just wanted to talk away from everyone" I said quietly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked softly, his thumb caressing my hand and I felt my heart weigh heavier as I shook my head.

"Sort of… not really. I'm really conflicted right now…" I began

"About what?"

"Aang… you know I love you right?" I asked in a serious tone and he nodded as our walk slowed. "I want nothing more than to show you exactly how much I love you… I want to go to the next level…" I stammered, blushing profusely at my admittance.

"I do too." He cooed, "I had thought you wanted to wait until the Waterfall we visited" and with that, I stopped and looked at him.

"I… I do… I want it to mean something, some place that we both have a romantic attachment too…" I muttered

"So do I. Katara, I'd wait for years for you… why are you conflicted?" He asked quietly and I shook my head, a small smile curving on my lips.

"Heh… I guess I don't really know." I answered, I don't honestly know why. Maybe I thought I promised him we'd go the full way here… but he wasn't thinking that… he was on the same wavelength as I was.

He cupped both of my hands and pulled them up to our chest before kissing me gently on the lips, in the way he knew made my heart melt. I shook my head, smiling and blushing, pulling away,

"Quit doing that!" I exclaimed

"Quit doing what?" He questioned quietly, running his lips down my neck, his breath and lips causing me to squirm as he tickled me, his arms releasing mine as they snaked around my waist, pulling me in tightly. I sighed happily and my arms wrapped around his neck as I fell into the embrace…

We stayed like that for a few minutes, swaying to the music in the distance and under the cloudless moonlight. I could've stayed like that for hours, no words or commotions besides us, a little music in the distance and the moonlight, carrying a breeze.

I wanted our time at the waterfall to be special. No awkwardness, no confusion… I broke the embrace and took Aang's hand, leading him towards one of the other entrances to the estate. A pair of sentries saw us and held open the door as we made our way in the dimly lit house, almost no one was inside. I walked us over to the room we were given and motioned for Aang to go in first. He did and I followed, shutting the door and latching it shut.

"Katara?" Aang questioned in confusion "I thought you wanted to wait…?"

"We are… but, I don't want our time at the waterfall to be the first time we've seen each other…" I gulped "naked" I stammered the last word. It was way to awkward right now; I didn't want this at the waterfall…

I started fumbling with the knots holding my clothes on before I felt Aang's hand over mine. He had on a very loving smile, the same one that could always break down my defenses. My hand was shaking out of nervousness… Aang had seen me bare chested, sure, but not completely… naked… and I haven't him… He guided my hand down and understood what I meant… probably better than I did at the moment.

He slowly guided his hand up, I could tell it was shaking too, he was nervous, but he was hiding it much better than I was. His hands found the knot and gently undid it, allowing my top to slide easily off, leaving me in my sarashi and leggings. His hands glided gently down my sides, stopping at my hips before he glanced to me and I gulped and nodded.

My leggings were elastic, sort of stretchy… which made them easily for Aang to slide them off, my eyes clenched shut as I suddenly felt very vulnerable, even though I was still in my bindings. Aang ran his hands back up to my cheek and cupped my cheeks as he kissed me softly… I guess, renewing my own courage and his as I nodded and reached under my right arm, undoing the strap that held my bindings.

It was easy to take off the upper bindings… but I was still reluctant to remove the lower ones… Once my upper bindings were off, Aang pulled me in, hugging me tightly, I could feel his arm a little shaky.

"Alright" He began softly "To get on equal playing field…" he whispered as he began to remove his own robes. I stopped him.

"No… let me…" I stammered and blushed as he smiled, leaning down and up, kissing me on the lips.

I placed my hands on his neck, and ran them down his shoulders and under his robes, taking them with me as I slide my hands down to his arms. His robes were flexible enough, made for Airbending and all. Soon, they slide off his arms entirely and he stood bare chest in front of me, his robes hanging by the sash at his waist.

I knelt down and removed the sash, which allowed me to remove most of the upper portion of the robe as I moved them to the ground. My hands returning to his hips as I looked up at him, before sliding his own pants down, the sash was the only real thing holding them up, so they came down easily. Before long we were standing with only our lower cover on, and for the first time, I was able to study his body as I stood back up…

He had gained more muscle, but still no fat on him anywhere. His build growing as his height increased, he had broader shoulders and bigger muscles. His chest and abs were tight and much more defined than they were during the war. His skin was smooth but firm, still the same shade of light skin… I must've been blushing as he shifted under my gaze.

"K-Katara…?" He stammered and I nodded, I imagine he was examining me as well…

"Okay… this is the part I didn't want to be awkward… at the waterfall…" I stuttered and let out a heavy breath. "On the count of three… we remove our bindings… I'll try not to shut my eyes.." I laughed nervously and he smiled weakly. "One… Two… Three!" I exclaimed and I failed, my eyes shut as I slide it down quickly, my hands quickly replacing the binding as I stood there with my eyes shut. It was his voice that made me… almost jump.

"You are gorgeous" he said softly "I don't know if you're nervous or ashamed… but you shouldn't be either." He remarked quietly, I felt his eyes on me and subconsciously I moved my hands away, they quickly came up and covered my face. I fought to overcome the nervousness and removed my hands from my face slowly, opening my eyes to see him… he looked really nervous.

His arms were at his side but I could tell it was a very conscious effort to keep them there, but that wasn't what really caught my attention. His… _member_, it wasn't hard or anything yet… not sure if it was a conscious effort to keep it that way or not… but, form the little I knew about them… it was impressive. I wanted to forget the waterfall… but I knew I'd probably regret it later… well, that isn't true, I wouldn't regret a thing, but still. I traced back up his body, and just as I had him, he was studying me…

**Aang's POV (Small snippet)**

She was absolutely gorgeous. Her smooth olive skin tone did nothing but magnify her growing blush. I've seen her breasts before, held them and done more but they were still gorgeous, seemingly perfect in proportion to her body. She had that hourglass figure, curved from the breasts inward, then back out at the hips into smooth long legs.

"You are gorgeous" I whispered in awe, I could see her arms shaking in nervousness. "I don't know if you're nervous or ashamed… but you shouldn't be either" I added softly and it seemingly comforted her enough to move her hands and arms. It was quick but they jumped up to hide her face before I saw the conscious effort it took her to put them at her side, her eyes fluttering open.

My eyes drifted from hers down her body, studying her. I've seen her almost naked multiple times, but this is the first time it has been… bare naked. I'll admit, my heart was racing as I studied her… she was, for lack of a better word, perfect to me.

I traced back up to her eyes, which were locked on my… _member; _this made shift slightly but I didn't hide anything… though I was trying extremely hard to avoid it from growing… if it did, we'd both forget the waterfall and I knew neither of us wanted that… well maybe we did, but it would be all the more worthwhile if we waited until the location had a meaning to us as well.

Luckily, from what I could read on her face, she wasn't the least bit disgusted or ashamed at my _member_, nor was I to her… _mound_, I guess. It was gorgeous, everything about her was gorgeous… we'd get to know each other fully at the waterfall, and I couldn't wait.

My eyes glanced back up and locked with hers, instantly causing her to blush and cover her face with her hands again. Ignoring we were completely naked, I softly approached her, and with one hand moved her hands away from her face while my other snaked around her waist. I kissed her softly on the lips, her eyes still shut but as I pulled away, her face kept with mine, not wanting to break contact.

"You… are perfect" I whispered against her lips and heard her laugh nervously as a small smile curved on her lips.

"And you are… quite handsome… and perfect to me" she responded softly, her lips brushing against my lower lip while she wore that smile. Her eyes opened and locked with mine.

"So… our next stop is the waterfall, right?" she asked quietly

"You didn't need to ask" I answered, wrapping my other arm around her waist, pressing our bodies together… she was so warm.

I think we're leaving tomorrow, Toph can meet us in Ba Sing Se, but there is something we… really need to do together… and it will prove to be magical.


	44. Finding That Special Place

_**A/N: Sorry this one took longer; it is a little shorter but it is just a filler to the next, more-highly anticipated chapter. I didn't want to roll the two chapters into one because the next one is pretty dedicated. **_

Finding that special place

**Katara's POV**

I opened my eyes to the darkness of the room; there was a sliver of light from the rising sun outside but it was still dark. I closed my eyes again and let out a soft sigh as I readjusted softly, my eyes shooting open and my face flushing to the sudden realization; Aang and I had shown each other ourselves…

"Good morning" his soft voice whispered from behind me as I felt his lips brush against my neck, instantly causing a smile to curve on my lips. He was always the first to wake up…

"Good morning" I murmured quietly, turning around to face him as he slide his arm around my waist; his free hand found my cheek and was brushing the hair out of it. "How long have you been up?"

"Not very long… I'm a light sleeper" he answered with a soft smile. I could barely see his facial features but I knew he was smiling. I closed my eyes and smiled, resting my face under his neck, snuggling up to him as my own arms wrapped around him, pulling me in closer.

Then, I came to another realization; we were both still bare, we had gone to sleep like that.

"I'm figuring… we leave right after breakfast" Aang whispered, his free hand stroking through my hair as I pulled back enough to look at him and nod.

"I'd like that" I answered, leaning up and pressing my lips lightly with his before breaking off. I looked away a little "We're… um… I mean, were you ha-"

I was interrupted with whatever I was trying to say by Aang kissing my very passionately on the lips, he was holding my chin up with one of his hands as his tongue quickly sought access. I was surprised but I was quick to appeal. It was a quick kiss, our tongues danced with our lips locked for a minute before he broke off, looking at me in the eye… his grey eyes didn't do anything to hide what he felt.

"I love you, everything about you. And yes, your body is perfect" he said strongly and I felt a light weight lifted off my shoulders. I don't know why I was so self-conscious but there it was. Luckily for me, he was more in control of his own thoughts than I was or we'd never get anything done!

"Thank you…" I said softly, smiling

"No, thank you" He answered and pulled me in closer. Our bodies pressed together as I felt his warmth… I could've stayed like that for hours…

I guess I did stay like that for hours, when I opened my eyes neck the sunlight was filling the room with its warm gently rays. I felt Aang's hand stroking gently up and down my back as I readjusted.

"Good morning again" he whispered with a smile, I knew he was wearing it… I could hear it in his voice.

"Good morning" I answered softly, shaking my head and sitting up. Aang was still lying down next to me but I needed to shake off the drowsiness. "How long was I out?"

"Um… not sure, I sort of drifted off too." Aang shrugged as he sat up next to me. "But I am feeling giddy, wanna grab some breakfast and get out of here?" Aang questioned with a grin and I knew why, I was wearing the same smile as I nodded.

We crawled out of bed, and I was suddenly aware that only I had crawled out of bed, Aang was still there watching me. I shot him a glance, I was more comfortable now with being bare in front of him and he let out his sheepish grin and shrugs as he crawled out too.

"Can't help it, you're beautiful" Aang muttered as I felt his hands rest on my shoulders from behind me.

I turned around and leaned up, kissing him quickly on the lips before stepping back. "Well… we have a date to keep don't we?" I asked, sort of teasingly to make it easier to say, but a hint of nervousness crept out of my throat as I finished the statement. Aang nodded and we proceeded to get dressed.

The longest part was getting my sarashi bindings back on… cause every time I looked at Aang (who was already done getting dressed…) I found him watching me. It made it much more difficult, but I think he sensed my embarrassment as he smiled and nodded, getting up and walking to me.

"Want any help?" He whispered, his hands finding my arms and sliding up them slowly as I felt a small shiver up my spine.

"Why not" I choked, but smiled as he too the end of the bindings out of my hand and finished tying the knot under my right arm and back just a little. Now it was a simple matter of getting my cloths back on and I decided to go a little differently this time.

"Hmm, Aang?" I questioned as he looked at me. "Care to help me pick an outfit? I've got a few…. Even still have that fire nation one that we used to travel in." I questioned, I'll admit I liked that outfit a lot, it was more versatile than my normal ones… and it wasn't a dress. I liked dresses but sometimes I liked being more mobile, a after effect of our travels I imagine.

"Hmm, I actually remembered, you looked very gorgeous in that outfit didn't you Sapphire Fire?" Aang teased and I rolled me eyes.

"That one it is then, at least for a little bit." I finished and it was a quick matter of getting dressed, though this time I didn't have to replace the necklace with that fire nation one, I was still wearing the one Aang had made for me. I slide my hands up and found the medallion he carved and ran my fingers over the designs and sighed happily.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked quietly

"Absolutely nothing" I answered with a smile, turning to face him and a mischievous twinkle danced in my eye as I gripped his robe and pulled him in, kissing him again but also… causing us to topple over, I don't know some part of me expected an _Airbender_ to be able to slow themselves down! We broke into fits of laughter as Aang had pinned my arms down and was now sitting comfortably on top of me.

"That'll learn ya" He teased

"What, that if I pull you off guard even you hit the ground?" I retorted

"You're paying for that comment later" Aang whispered before standing up and helping me to my feet.

We spent the next half-hour packing up the remainder of our things and leaving them by the door as we walked out. We went to the main dine hall and were greeted by a pair of servants.

"Good Morning Avatar Aang and Master Katara! We have breakfast prepared for you, Lord Beifong extends his apologies as he is currently dealing with something and will not be able to dine with you." The taller servant said, bowing.

"Thank you" Aang answered polietely bowing. "Where is Toph Beifong?"

"She is-"

"Right Here" her sharp voice cut off the servant and I felt the air as a punch came straight for Aang's arm. He was more prepared this time as he made a pocket of air, slowly her punch down to a light tap.

"Aw, Toph, gone soft on me?" Aang teased as she glared at him with her sightless eyes

"Enjoy it while you can, Twinkletoes. Now let's eat since I _Know_ you two are eager to get out of here" She said with a wave of her hand as she took her place at the table. Aang and I shot a glance to each other… I wonder how much she actually knew… for a blind girl she often knew way to much.

We each sat down and we were quickly ushered our food by the servants and we ate.

"Where do you want to meet in Ba Sing Se" Aang questioned and Toph shrugged

"I'd say we use that house that we were given"

"Didn't you destroy it a few years back?" I teased and she shrugged

"If they haven't repaired it over three years then there is a serious problem." Toph nonchalantly answered and I shrugged, she had a point. "So where are you guys going again?"

"Omashu" Aang answered and I nodded "Then we'll cut East and hit Ba Sing Se, regroup with you and cut back northwest."

"Sounds like a plan" Toph answered. We finished our food quickly and Toph made some of the servants help with our bags… even though Aang tried to usher them off and grab them. When we got to Appa we were happy to find no crowd waiting to greet us or see us off… it always made these things a little more awkward.

Aang quickly took our baggage to Appa's saddle and strapped it in before landing next to me.

"Alright you two, Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen… have fun" She said, singing out the last part before walking away, waving her hand. Luckily she was blind so she couldn't see the read on both of our faces. Aang glanced to me and wrapped his hand around my waist, Airbending us onto Appa's head.

"Alright buddy, you know where we're going" Aang murmured to Appa, petting his head as Appa groaned as he nodded his head. "Alright, Yip, Yip!" Aang exclaimed and Appa roared, his tail hitting the ground as his feet left it. In less than a few seconds, Appa had climbed a few hundred feet and we were headed north.

It was going to be easily a day's travel. We'd get there a little before dinner which was perfect, we'd set camp, eat and then.. Well, yeah. I was gazing out in front of us. The sky was a combination of pinkish-orange conforming into the normal blue that the sky held. Clouds of white were scattered around as I glanced back at the racing ground below us. I could see ocean to my left, opposite where the sun was rising, the reflections mirroring the sky. My mind drifted back to yesterday, all of the events, but one stuck out in my mind.

"Aang, where did you get the idea for that dance?" I questioned and he looked over at me

"I'm not sure, it just sort of came to me. I improvised a lot with it… wasn't sure how good it was going to look." Aang admitted and I smiled, snuggling up to his right side.

"Well, according to everyone who watched it looked amazing… it certainly felt amazing" I admitted and he smiled warmly at me as a comfortable silence feel over us. We were going to Omashu, sure, but we were stopping a night in some place that had a very special meaning to both of us. No one really knew about it, not even Sokka who was the one who forced us to find it.

Well, Aang is the one who found it on land. Sure enough, it was soon midday and I was starting to see the forests of the upper regions of the Earth Kingdom. I glanced at Aang who was still flying the reigns with the same smile he always wore. His smile, his laugh, everything about him was infectious, intoxicating. He had a warm feel to him, it was lively, he was almost always happy and his positivity fed those around him. Not like during our travels, he was happy at points but our travels were filled with trials as well, this was… something special.

"You can nap, Katara" Aang said quietly, "I'll wake you when we're there"

"I'd rather stay up, even if we're quiet, with you" I answered and he released one of his hands from the reigns and it slide around my waist as he pulled me closer. That was all we needed as we fell back into the comfortable silence. Hours seemed to pass by quickly; I spent the time studying the landscape and the now setting sun. It was about half-way past the midpoint.

"I see it" Aang whispered and my heart jumped in my throat. I leaned forward on Appa's head and saw what he was talking about.

There it was, the clearing where we had made camp and where Sokka's made an imbecile of himself, he has paid for it in full but still. About three hundred feet away from that was another clearing with a gorgeous small pond and a waterfall.

"Set there?" Aang questioned and I nodded. He took Appa down into the small clearing by the pond. It was different in the day.

The rays of the sun filtered through the water and reflected like gorgeous glass off the multiple colors on the bed of the pond. The waterfall was still going strong, not hard, its water was clear all the way down until it met the pond and made its splash. I was suddenly very aware of what was going to happen, the feelings of anticipation and… not nervousness… more like desire, washed over me.

Aang was already unloading a few of our bags, enough to make food and sleeping mats if we so desired, but I think he knew, like I did, we wouldn't need those…

I prepared us a dinner for two; it was a vegetable soup… I think Aang was subtly converting me to being a vegetarian. I still loved the water tribe foods but when I was with him I almost always ate vegetarian.

"So…" I muttered as we ate, glancing at Aang who was watching me. "We've got a few hours until it gets dark, right?" I stammered and he nodded.

"Katara… don't think, we're eating now. Just let your feelings and body take over, don't overthink and it will be… as magical as it ever could be" Aang said softly, reassuring me and I nodded, taking a deep breathe.

I often did overthink and that was a positive and negative side of me. I'd try to do as he suggested and just let it happen, it wouldn't happen 'til nightfall… which was luckily, only an hour or two off.

_**A/N: I know, short and completely centric on the lemon for next chapter. But you won't have to wait as long for that chapter, it'll be upcoming soon.**_


	45. A New Level

_**A/N: Alright guys, in a few days I am going out to the field for a couple of weeks, I'll try to get another chapter up before I leave. I come back the weekend of the Fourth. **_

_**Now, onto the most highly anticipated chapter I've ever written… I hope I don't let ya'll down; I can't in good conscious call this a smut though. Also, it'll be a third person this time favoring Katara. I think it'll be easier to write this like that. Also, if I ever expected to get a flame, it'd be from this. If you hate it, tell me politely or don't tell me at all please. Again, love all my reviewers and followers, I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Rated M**_

A New Level

The sun was low in the sky; the darkening orange and pink hue was battling the deep blue night sky that was filling over. The wind rustled in the trees around them gently and the pond shimmered under the light; the ripples from the waterfall flowing out and causing the smallest of waves to lap against their feet.

They weren't talking or really even thinking; sitting next to each other, hands entwined as they looked upon the pool of water. They wanted the break, they needed it; after each city or town they've visited, it's been one problem to the next.

Katara mused and glanced slightly over to Aang whose eyes were half-lidded as he gazed at the pond. She knew life with him was always going to be hectic, he was the Avatar; his duty was to the world, both spiritual and mortal… but she also knew she'd always be next to him.

They had finished their early dinner and picked up. Aang had unsaddled Appa so he could be free to fly or roam as he saw fit, at least until tomorrow. That left the two alone, which was what both of them wanted. There wasn't any awkwardness stirring between the two, but a sort of reluctance, that is, until Aang stood up.

"Let's go for a swim" he suggested, offering his hand to help her up as she smiled and nodded, climbing to her feet. When she climbed to her feet, something caught her foot, or pulled her hand, she didn't notice all too well but she suddenly fell forward into his arms, almost causing him to fall back.

"You alright?" He asked quietly. Her head tiled up and her eyes met his; her cheeks turned rosy as she nodded and regained her footing before pressing her lips to his. Their lips pressing together strongly as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her closer to him as his own snaked around her waist.

It wasn't a few seconds before their lips parted together and their tongues met and danced the same dance they knew so well; their lips moving almost as one as a frit of passion overcame the two, over a mere fall. When they finally broke, their heads leveled and each rested their forehead against the other as they gazed deep into each other's eyes.

"That wasn't exactly what I meant, ya know" Aang cooed quietly as she closed her eyes, a smile curved on her lips as her cheeks heated up.

"Didn't mean to trip either" she answered, shaking her head.

"You tripped? Could've sworn I wrapped a water whip around your ankle." He mused, his eyes trailing up as her eyes shot open and narrowed at the airbender.

"Oh, did you?" She said in a low-playfully threatening voice. "Nice trick, I wonder who taught you that."

"You want to see my next trick?" He asked, his eyes returning to hers and just as she was about to speak, she felt a small puff of air beneath her feet. Attached to Aang, she flew up and over several feet as the two landed in the center of the lake.

They broke apart almost immediately, he apparently swimming away from waterbender who had plenty of ammunition to use against him. The second she resurfaced she began to scan the pond for him but found no trace of him. Not even in the pond; she turned quickly looking in all directions through the clear water. That was when she felt two hands wrap around her ankles and yank her underwater.

Her eyes slammed shut for a second until the bubbles of the descent disappear, when she reopened her eyes she felt the same pair of lips against hers again… she returned the kiss and embrace without any complaint as the two slowly resurfaced together. Once their heads were clear, her eyes narrowed at the airbender once again.

"The next time you plan to launch us in a pond, let me at least take off my cloths" She muttered as he looked down at his own vestments.

"Hmm, no promises" he answered, swimming closer to her.

She resigned and her arms wrapped around his neck as they floated in the pond. She once again found herself staring into the airbender's eyes. They were as grey as a storm, but had so much more depth to them. She could see into his soul and found everything she loved about him waiting; he was warm and loving, the gentlest being who also carried the burden of great power and wisdom.

He too found himself entranced by her cerulean eyes; shimmering off the reflections of the pond and the ever dissipating sunlight. The two, without even realizing it, were lingering closer and closer to each other; their noses touched softly before their lips met in a slow and tender kiss.

His lips moved over hers slowly and passionately, each different touch leaving their own lingering effect. His lips left hers and trailed slowly down her fact, each plant leaving the same lingering feeling as his lips traveled. His lips caressing her the entire time as they found her neck, she leaned her head back with her eyes shut, biting her lower lip softly.

His lips lingered and caressed her neck, deepening them slowly as she felt his touch. A soft, passionate moan escaped her lips "Aang…" which did all the more to entice him to further deepen and lengthen his kisses; expressing his desire with each one. She felt her own blood rush as her cheeks felt warm, her own grip around him tightening and pressing against his wet robes.

He trailed back up and leaned in, biting his lower lips softly before allowing their lips to reconnect with the same passion and intent as before. Aang pressed on further causing her to allow another moan to escape but be dampened as their lips remained locked.

Aang pulled away slowly and Katara opened her eyes; each of them breathing slightly shallow but slowly. She could read his eyes and he could read her.

_He had better plan to finish where he left off, _She sighed and gazed into his warm eyes.

She was suddenly very aware of two hands sliding up her sides. They started low, around the hips and gently glided up her body, drifting underneath her wet top. She knew his intentions and didn't fight or question, raising her hands as he slide the top up and over her head gently, as to not pull any of her hair. When it was over her head, she lowered her arms and he slowly took it the rest of the way off, his lips trailing from her elbow to her hand. Aang tossed the wet top onto the grass by the pond, leaving Katara in her sarashi and pants.

"Yours is coming off too" she purred with an irresistible smile. Her hands on his shoulders and slowly slide down his arms, underneath the top of his robes, gliding them down, under the water. His eyes flickered to hers with a warm smile

"This'll be a lot more difficult in the pond" he cooed and she rolled her eyes, but that smile never left her face.

They swam to the area where Aang had thrown her top piece and slowly climbed out. The pinkish hue from the sky was vanishing and the temperature was dropping slightly. Being out of the pond caused each of them to shiver.

"Hold on, I'll make a quick fire. Get out of your wet cloths" Aang said softly and she nodded.

Aang built a small fire pit with a bit of Earth Bending and threw in the wood he collected earlier. With a quick breathe of fire, the wood began burning brightly, letting up a generous amount of heat.

He glanced back to Katara who was now only in her bindings, one of her hands clutched her arm and she was shivering slightly. Aang wasted no time and airbended himself to the saddle, quickly undid the towel, blankets and bedding and shot himself back to the fire, landing next to Katara and dropping all of it except for the towel.

He wrapped it around her shoulders and pressed it against her arms, rubbing up and down them to generate heat.

"Your still in your robes… you could catch a cold if you stay like that" She said lightly. She may have been born in the Southern Pole, but she, like anyone, wasn't immune to what the cold breeze did to skin through wet clothing. He nodded and finished removing his robes except his own under garments.

She opened the towel and wrapped it around him, their bodies pressed together as they moved closer to the fire. Neither of them was all that cold anymore, but neither of them wanted to leave each other's grip.

After a few moments of standing by the fire, Aang broke from the embrace and spread a blanket over the soft grass that covered the ground. He sat down and reached up for her hand which, thanks to her, he found almost immediately and helped lower her down. She resettled the towel around them and both of their eyes traced to the fire, watching the dancing embers play as they rose from the wood.

It was dark now, the pink and orange hue having lost the battle for dominance in the sky some time ago, now leaving the deep blue sky overhead. The moon was out and nearly full with the stars nestling around it; causing Katara's blood to pull.

She felt his eyes flicker to her. "Katara, I love you" he said in a low, soft and enchanting voice that gave her butterflies like the two of them had just admitted it. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as her eyes left the firelight and found his.

"I love you… so much, Aang, it's-" She murmured softly until his lips found hers, silencing her and banishing all other thoughts or feelings.

She could feel the beat of his heart as his chest was pressed to hers, his arms wrapped around her and hers around him as the towel fell off their shoulders. The fire swayed gently next to them as Aang continued where he had left off.

His kiss was slow and passionate and she responded with the same enthusiasm and passion, she could feel her blood rushing around her body, warming her in different places and from the beat of his heart, she imagined the same was for him.

A small moan of passion along with anticipation escaped her throat as she tightened her grip around him. Aang gently lowered her down, his lips leaving hers as he trailed down from her jawline to her throat, then her neck to her collar bone. His lips leaving that same lingering tickle that gave her the bumps.

She opened her eyes and found his; he was looking down at her with the most enticing… enchanting smile it gave her butterflies and goose bumps. She rested her hands on his shoulders as he leaned down. Without words and no clothing in the way, Aang undid the bindings around her chest with ease. She slide her own hands down his sides and found his waistline, gently pulling his undergarments down and off as he did the same with hers.

Now they were there, where they wanted to be for quite a time. Each of their hands exploring each other's bodies and newly revealed skin in such a way they hadn't before. Both of their bodies warming as the blood rushed through them both. It was then Katara caught a glimpse of him when he was stiff.

Aang's hands were slowly and carefully caressing her breasts and peaks, feeling every portion of her skin causing even further stimulating feelings to flow between them.

Their lips broke as they caught each other's eyes, the firelight combined with the moonlight bathed their skin as they studied each other. The reflective hue complimenting each of them, shining off of his milky skin and pale blue tattoos along with her own beautifully rich olive tone.

Her eyes narrowed as the smile curved up her lips causing Aang to feel light headed over the sheer passion and love he felt over the beautiful waterbender that laid beneath him. He pressed down, pressing their chests together as their cheeks touched, his own lips found her throat as he kissed it softly.

He felt her breath hitch as his stiff member made contact; pressing lightly against her. He glanced up, her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip as her arms gripped tighter around his waist.

"Are you ready?" he whispered softly. Her eyes opened slightly and flickered to his with a longing he'd never seen before. She nodded, her eyes betraying her more than her nodding; this was a desired longing shared by the two of them, to give themselves to the other completely… and they were going to do just that.

Aang nodded and smiled, pressing his lips lightly against hers as he pressed the tip in; her breathe hitched again.

"Don't stop." She stammered quickly, afraid he was going to stop. Aang nodded and slowly eased himself in; she felt the pressure growing within her. "Aang…" she moaned quietly, her grip tightening around him.

Her left hand left his waist while her right remain, and found his right hand. Their fingers intertwined as he pressed down, his other hand wrapping gently under her head. His lips trailed from her lips and kissed and trailed on her neck, lingering longer at some points than others.

He lowered his hips and continued, pushing gently within her. Both of their breath hitched as their grip tightened. There was a certain peace and romance to their love tonight, it was their first and it was beautiful to both of them.

At a certain point of him pushing within, she made a quick yelp that caused him to stop and look at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a very concerned look and a very warm smile came over her face as she continued to notice how caring he was.

"I'm fine… just… slow… for now" she muttered, short of breath and he nodded. His movements were slow, delicate and dedicated. Her chest heaved against him as he held her, very mindful of his weight on her but keeping their bodies pressed together. They could feel nothing but each other, not the warmth of the fire or the slight cold of the breeze, their senses were each other.

Aang was moving as slow as he could, not bothering to rush himself for their first time. It was a delicate dance, push and pull, push again; a back and forth motion much like that of Waterbending. The push and pull of the currents of the ocean, he slowly began increasing his pace as her own moans increased.

Their soft sighs and moans were like music to the other, pure sounds of blissful passion filled them as they purred and sighed into each other's ears. When he'd slow down, she'd whimper and moan his name softly, coaxing him to move faster; she was past the stage of pain, she was in the stage of passion and she needed Aang to feel how much he meant to her, and her to him.

They kept the same rhythm and pattern here as they did when they danced; this was their dance, one only for themselves; dedicated to each other and meant for no one else. His comfort with his own movements increased as his lips picked up where they left off, kissing and sucking gently on her neck; in conjunction with his movements causing her moans to increase.

His lips trailed up slowly and met hers again, she returned his kiss with a passion and longing as another small whimper escaped her lips. Their eyes opened briefly and they each found themselves gazing into the others. Katara's hips rocking against Aang's as she felt her own pressure begin to build up; she could see the longing and desire, the love that was in his eyes as their lips met again.

Whatever she was feeling, whatever this passion was it felt like it was about to explode from her. She felt shivers down her spine as her back arched, his lips wandered around her, tracing her jawline and collar bone in equal light. That was when she returned the feeling for him, all the while rocking her hips with increasing passion.

She leaned up and kissed his neck, planting her lips around it and sucking gently on it as her tongue traced the skin she had, he let out a low moan. She smiled inwardly, this was a moment for the both of them and she meant for both of them to enjoy it.

His lips quickly found hers and pressed her back down against the blanket, coaxing another enchanting hum from her throat as her back continued to arch, his hand trailed up her body and found her breasts, and he ran his fingers over the hard-tipped center causing her to whimper.

They both felt the feeling that whatever passion they had was about to explode, Aang pressed his body down against her as his hips moved and rocked with hers, his movements becoming more and more dedicated and full of passion as she felt his stiff member pushing and pulling within her.

Aang slide his arm under her waist, bringing their bodies closer together, he wanted to feel her, all of her and she wanted the same as the feeling of sheer bliss continued to overwhelm them. They were lost within the passion the other was giving, each of them giving straight from their heart as they let their bodies take over.

Any resolve the two had vanished as Katara tried eagerly to kiss Aang on the lips but missed as she moaned loudly with increasing passion _"Mmm, Aang… Aang!"_

"_Katara…" _Aang moaned in response as she felt a warm sensation within her explode in her passion. She clutched against him hard, arching her back as he arched forward, his member deep within her as the explosion of fiery passion overwhelmed them both. They each shivered slightly as the feeling dissipated but they held each other firmly, not a sliver of space between their bodies.

Aang's weight pressing down and against her as she laid on the blanket and soft grass beneath them, her back sagged back to normal and for quite a time, they laid like that, neither of them asleep with the fire still crackling and dancing next to them.

Aang slide off of her gently but their embrace remained as she turned over to her side so she was facing him, their eyes were half-lidded as they gazed at each other. An unmistakable smile was painted on each of their faces and undeniable emotions were seen in their eyes. They rested their foreheads together and felt the slight pressure of their noses as they touched; they each let out a small sigh of bewildered happiness as their eyes closed for a time.

After a moment, Aang felt her fingertips trail his arm and he opened his eyes, moving his head in closer so their lips touched again. It was a slow and tender kiss fit for what they had just done, both of them still lost in bliss.

"I love you, Aang" she breathed softly against his lips

"And I love you" He cooed quietly, his lips brushing against hers as she purred and smiled in response, shifting her head to allow him to kiss down her neck as he was already doing. He trailed down, lingered for a moment before trailing back up to her lips and pressing against them softly for a time. When they broke, Katara opened her eyes and rested her hand on his cheek, her warm smile causing Aang to feel light headed.

"It was every-bit as amazing as I expected it to be" She purred, her thumb moving up and down his cheek as he smiled and nodded.

"Can definitely get used to that… thought… I thought I hurt you…" Aang muttered the last part softly as he looked away, his concern for her continued to astound her… she could never ask for more, and as long as it was Aang, she would drop her guard and walls and let him in to show him he meant every bit as much to her, as she did to him.

"Aang… a woman's first… involves a little pain. But I don't want you to worry, it was amazing and… beautiful…" Katara's voice cracked near the end, a tear sliding down her cheek as Aang's eyes opened in concern, his hand finding her cheek and gently wiping the tears away from her face, she looked back up into his eyes.

"Katara?" Aang questioned softly as her eyes watered lightly.

"I love you so much, Aang" her voice cracked again as she buried her face in his chest, his hand moving gently up and down her back

"And I love you, Katara." He whispered in her ear softly, causing a small tickle that gave her a small giggle as she looked back up to him.

"Thank you" she said softly, still gazing into his stormy eyes.

"You'll never need to thank me, I should thank you…"

"For what?"

"For everything you've given me" Aang whispered, she felt a small spurt of emotion that caused her eyes to well up again as she smiled and shook her head.

"You'll never need to thank me, either" She said softly as she pressed her lips to his.

Aang bit her lip lightly causing her to moan gently and purr softly as he returned the kiss. He was content to not move for the rest of the night, just lay there by the fire light, with the woman he loved pressed tightly against him after the most important moment of his personal life. They had a connection no man, woman, beast or spirit could break… they had each other and their love.


	46. The Morning After

_**A/N: So, I am really jealous of the relationship I am writing about in this story; I want to find my own Katara. I know some women read this story, tell me, do girls like this exist or am I writing a dream?**_

_**Moving on, I hope it was well received, from the reviews I got, it was loved! I won't be afraid to post more of that stuff now; however the story still has its plot and such and will not revolve around the rated M stuff. Sorry I didn't get to post before I spent those few days in the field. I'll be going back out this Friday for another week and will hopefully get another one after this one up. (Yes, there is another M scene in this however)**_

_**Rated M**_

The Morning After

**Katara's POV**

It was still dark out; the moon was halfway from the highpoint and the horizon in the east. The sound of the waterfall splashing down into the small pond is what roused me from my… incredibly peaceful sleep.

It's probably been a few hours since… well, since we finally did what we've both been longing too. We ended up falling asleep right there, I don't know about him but I know I felt sore, but comfortable. He's still asleep… or pretending to be.

It felt safe and warm; being like this with him, like every other thing in the world was insignificant even though I knew nothing was.

His right arm was wrapped around my waist gently as I felt his breath tickle the back of my neck I smiled and breathed in slowly. Very gently I picked up his right arm and rolled out of his embrace and placed it back, gently on the blanket we were using. Looking back at his sleeping figure, I smiled warmly before trying to stand up and then it hit me; my legs started shaking and the sore feeling came back.

I almost yelped but luckily was still on the ground and removed the pressure before I did. I shook my head and crawled over to the pond and slid myself in slowly, feet first. I stayed at the shallow portion of the pond, it barely coming past my waist and as I looked down, I could see my reflection off the shimmering water.

The water here was always a little... Ethereal, there were so many gemstones or colored rocks that lined the pond's floor and bank that as the waterfall's crashing waves rippled the water and the light from the moon penetrated the surface, it seemed the entire pond was aglow… It was gorgeous.

I leaned down and back, dipping the back of my head in the water, leaving my face staring straight up at the starry night. I ran my fingers through my hair and stood back up, letting my hair fall down; it was long enough to come just over my chest. I dipped my hands in the cool, clear water and cupped some of it up and brought it to my neck before letting it wash down.

That's when I had an idea; I glanced at the waterfall and back to Aang's sleeping figure. I dived into the pond and swam to the side of the waterfall; it was about the same depth near the waterfall as it was on the other side. Carefully, I stuck my hand out and felt the water's crash as it fell from the source above, it was surprisingly gentle for a waterfall.

With the full moon and the starry night, my hand underneath the waterfall I could feel all the waters currents from around me. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep; I felt the depth-ness of the pond, the current of the water as it fell from above. My head rolled to the side as I sighed and let go; I felt the current from above, it stewed from a larger lake a ways away from here. Through the rocks and gems that the water passes through, the waters purity increases until it reaches this small oasis… our oasis.

Sticking my other hand in the waterfall I slowly wad myself under it and allow the currents to wash over me. Whatever soreness or fatigue I felt from before vanished when my feet entered the water, and it was further away from me still as I allowed my body to be absorbed in the waterfall. It was an amazing bath and shower… I almost want to wake Aang up so he could share it with me.

I glanced back to where Aang's figure was but couldn't see much of anything with the darkness of the night and the waterfall I was under, but just as I went to move out to see him, I felt his hands slide around my waist and down my legs slightly as I felt his lips touch my neck. There was no question; besides the fact we were alone out here… I knew his touch by this point, and it was always something that was amazing to me.

I practically melted at his touch and turned around to face him; his hands remaining around my waist and now resting just below the small of my back. No sooner had I turned did I feel his nose brush past mine as he made contact with his lips. My eyes were closed from the rushing water but I could feel him, and that was enough for me at this moment.

Our lips closed around each other as my arms wrapped around his neck and I stood on my toes to dig deeper into the kiss. I broke our lips and gently bit his lower lip and released for him to trail his lips down from mine, down the side of my jawline and to my neck where he lingered. Even over the crashing water that poured down onto us, I could feel his lips and tongue as they caressed and sucked on my neck.

I felt the blood in my veins flow like the current of the water from the waterfall under the light of the full moon; I felt amazing, surreal… and the kicker was, I still hadn't woken up yet. I felt Aang walk us back, out and behind the waterfall to a small rock formation, it was natural but looked perfect for a few people to sit and enjoy the view from under.

He glided effortlessly through the water and my body stayed connected to his as I felt him stop due to the rocks behind him; he sat back and pulled me down onto him, I was now sitting on his lap facing the waterfall from the backside of it.

The way the waves crashed and rippled the water under the moonlight in conjunction with the gemstones and colored rocks on the pond's bed, it was just as amazing a view. I could barely make out the break from water to land and could almost see the difference in color between the grass and our blanket, but through the waterfall everything was blurry.

I felt Aang glide his lips down the back of my neck as he rested his chin on my shoulder, watching the waterfall with me. His hands resting gently around my waist with my hands on his, he let out a sigh and I could feel the smile on his face.

"I love you" He whispered into my ears and even over the crashing sound of the water, I heard it clear as day. I turned my head to face him and smiled as I rested my forehead to his.

"I love you" I said in a barely audible voice, I know he heard me as his smile widened and he moved closer, connecting our lips once again. I broke our kiss gently, nipping at his lips before opening my eyes and gazing into his.

Every bit of shyness I might have had with Aang had vanished that night; there were no more boundaries between us as we broke the last wall last night… and nothing felt greater, it was almost exactly as I had imagined it. It was something that was intimate in every couple, I noticed it in Sokka and Suki over these last few years, the glow they both had when they were with each other. It was the same glow I had with Aang, only now, I imagine it was all the brighter.

Feeling his grip around my waist, I sort of spun on his lap to where I was fully facing him as he leaned against the rocks. The act surprised him a little but he never let me go, I always felt the safety when I was with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck fully while facing him as I narrowed my eyes, a small smile curving on my lips.

He must've been on the same wavelength for he returned the gaze almost exactly before pecking me lightly on the lips. His hands slide from the small of my back to my hips and rested gently as I felt the rising pressure. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lips slightly as I raised my body up… I felt the pressure release as one of Aang's hands left my hip. It wasn't another second before I felt his other hand on my hip start gently inching me down. I felt the tip meet and slowly start to inch in; I bit my lip harder as my breath hitched like the first time, Aang stopped.

"It's okay, slowly" I murmured, trying to give a reassuring smile. Aang nodded and helped lower me until he was completely inside. Still biting my lip I couldn't stop a small moan from escaping my lips as I instinctively began to slowly rock my hips.

He did so as well, both of his hands returning to my hips as mine rested on his shoulders. I felt his lips connect to my neck as he slowly caressed my neckline and collar bone with his lips as our hips rocked slowly. It didn't hurt, not like the first time, the pressure I was feeling was… intoxicating, it felt good.

Our movements became bolder after a few minutes of steady, slow rocking. I released his shoulders, my hands quickly finding his cheeks as I cupped them and leaned in and pressing our lips passionately together as I felt him move just a little bit quicker. The feeling was growing and it was getting harder to control my own thoughts as another moan escaped my lips. I heard Aang, well felt him, moan slightly as I released his lips.

He pecked me on the lips again before returning to my collar bone, and he continued moving south. One of his hands left my hips and cupped my left breast, I allowed my head to fall back as I bit my lip once more, my eyes shut as I felt the cool droplets from the rock face above us hit my face. Aang's lips soon made contact with my left peak as his tongue slide around it before he wrapped his lips around it completely. The feeling combined with our rocking hips almost made me yelp… the good yelp, but I think biting my lip helped.

I soon felt the pressure building up in me, and Aang's own pace had increased. Our hips rocked in unison, I raised and lowered as I felt the pressure of him inside. I couldn't stop this moan as I felt an explosion of pure… pleasure, and Aang must've felt the same when I heard him grunt and moan, his pace a little more erratic until it finally slowed to a complete stop.

My eyes were still shut as I bit my lower lip, I felt him bite my lower lip softly and tug it. I released and he quickly connected our lips before pulling away and smiling. My own eyes narrowed as I lowered my head, my own smile curving on my lips.

I slowly eased off of him and tried to stand next to him, my legs shook as I had to sit down next to him, I laughed and shook my head… he laughed next to me.

"Not funny" I groaned, rolling my eyes at him but my own smile never leaving my lips

"Actually, it is sort of funny" Aang confessed as he tilted his head, looking at me. I just shook my head and smiled as Aang stood up. He extended his hand to help me walk and I accepted, he walked us around the water fall and down the deepening portion of the clear pond, leading us to the center.

Whatever effects the water did for water benders, the second I submerged, I felt my blood begin to flow with the current again, my legs lost their shake as I gently swayed in the pond. I glanced up at the sky, the Moon was almost gone and the pinkish orange hue of the rising sun was beating away the receding darkness from the night.

It was always spectacular to watch sunsets and rises, to watch the different colors battle for control of the sky, both were equally beautiful, but the point where the different colors met made a whole different meaning for beautiful.

I glanced around the area; the trees around us had become more apparent as the light was beginning to filter in. I could see birds on different tree branches begin to take up, heard the chirping of their young as they were waking up, hoping to be fed. That was when I heard a low rumble and noticed Appa had retaken his spot by his saddle and had rolled over on his back, his six legs sprawled out. I shook my head and giggled lightly at the sight before I turned around and looked for Aang who had very suddenly vanished…

It wasn't until I remember what he did that I thought to look down; all too late as I felt a pair of hands around my ankles quickly submerge me. I gasped what air I could before being consumed by the water, when I opened my eyes; I saw an eager look on Aangs face as he pointed down, past the waterfall and underneath the shallow portion of the pond. There was a small entrance lined and lit up with gemstones and colored stones. My own eyes widened at the thought and we both resurfaced.

"Let's check it out" I said smiling before Aang could even suggest it.

"Follow me" Aang said with a grim as he took my hand. We both took a deep breath and submerged, Aang leading my underneath the current of the waterfall and the shallow portion into the gem lined cave. We swam for about fifteen seconds, never losing light despite our distance traveled, the gemstones and colored rocks retained and reflected light beautifully in this pond, in our pond.

Finally, I saw Aang leading us to a surface; it was extremely well it even from under the water. When both of our heads resurfaced, our jaws dropped at the view.

We were in a small cavern, there were small breaks in the cavern where I saw small beams of light filter through, keeping the air from being stale, but there was something different and more breathtaking about this cavern. It was much like the crystal catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se's palace, only not.

There were colors of different gemstones lining the walls and ceiling, reflecting the light that slipped past the cracks in the walls. All colors, red, blue, yellow, green, almost any colored gemstone you could imagine was accounted for here. It wasn't very big, the surface of the water was in the direct center of the cavern with about a four foot rock floor encircling it, and it was almost a dome. The walls curved upwards and met almost equally in the center above the surface of the water.

"It's gorgeous" I said in awe as my eyes trailed every part of the crystal formations. Aang's hand gripped mine as he climbed out of the water and helped me up, we began slowly walking the rock floor as we admired the natural beauty of the formation we had found. I glanced at Aang whose grey eyes were absolutely sparkling form the many different colors in the room; it was like a rainbow had taken over his eyes, his eyes quickly left the gems and found mine as he smiled.

"Yes, it is gorgeous, but they are all nothing compared to you" He cooed quietly as he leaned in and nuzzled my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled, leaning my head back letting him have his way.

"I wish we could stay here longer" I murmured with my eyes still closed. I felt Aang's lips leave my neck as he looked up at me; I opened my eyes meeting his.

"We can come back here after our wedding… we do have to meet Toph in a few days" Aang suggested and I nodded

"What about Omashu?"

"If Bumi honestly has a problem he can't solve, then Toph'll probably have to come to Omashu cause it'd be big. But we can still fly there and make a quick stop before Ba Sing Se." Aang said softly and I nodded. Suddenly I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "What?"

"Heh, I'm happy I had more than one pair of that fire nation get up… they weren't really meant for water and we sort of… left them all wet on the side of the pond." I said with a grin and he laughed.

"Luckily my robes are meant to take some damage, so if a small pond defeats them… shame, shame." He teased and I shook my head

"We should get back, but I want to come back here" I said as my eyes began tracing the gems again.

"We will, I promise"

"Aang, I love you"

"I love you too" He whispered lightly in my ear, his breath tickling me enough to make me giggle as he broke apart and led me back to the center of the room.

"I guess we should swim back" Aang whispered before jumping in… taking me with him.

I submerged but have come accustomed to Aang enough to know when to take a breath… I could see it on the airbender's face; he was laughing underwater as his hand gripped mine and led us out. It didn't feel like as long on the way back as we resurfaced quickly and climbed out of the pond. By now, the darkness from the night had lost the battle with the sun's rays and the pinkish orange was slowly turning into yellow masking the clear blue sky.

I water bended myself dry and Aang did the same as he shot himself back towards the saddle, quickly returning with our bags of clothing. It didn't take long for either of us to change and Aang was already quickly air bending the cloths from last night dry. They were still damp to the touch, I'd be sick if I put them back on at this point.

I finished Waterbending what little was left out of the cloths as Aang re-saddled Appa who had grudgingly woken up to his master's call, but his grumpy nature quickly vanished when Aang launched two melons his way with which he ate with a quickness, I might add.

That was when he landed next to me and helped collect the remainder of our belongings and haul them over to Appa. It wasn't long before Aang had everything retied down and strapped up securely on the saddle and was sitting next to me on the big furry bison's head. I glanced at Aang who looked at me with a smile.

"Appa, Yip, Yip!" He said with glee as Appa lurched into the sky "Onto Omashu, let's go see Bumi!" Aang exclaimed and I heard Appa roar as I laughed. Appa taking us north towards the second greatest city in the Earth Kingdom.

_**A/N: I know the M scene was short; it was a moment of passion between the two. I'll start working on another tomorrow to hopefully have it done by Thursday so I can have it up before I vanish for another week **____** But no promised, gotta love the army.**_


	47. The Earth Kingdom

_**A/N: I apologize to my readers for not being able to get this one up like I had planned. If it matters to anyone, my team did amazing out in the field, second best in the company, losing only to the commanding officer's team, and only losing on a technicality. Moving on, this chapter is, in all respects, a filler until I reintroduce Zuko next chapter.**_

_**(Btw, had a scary moment here. I just realized that the stories in Doc Manager were not required to stay in Doc manager after being uploaded to a story. So I still had this entire story in Doc manager afraid if I deleted them I'd lose the chapter as well. You learn something new everyday.)**_

The Earth Kingdom

**Katara's POV**

The next few weeks passed by without any real problems, not counting what happened in Gaoling. We ended up making it to Omashu only a few days after our pit stop at that waterfall… The most amazing thing happened there that I don't think either of us will ever forget, I know I've had a smile on my face since then and Aang, you could see it in his eyes. Aside from his normal smile, his eyes had a new sparkle that I noticed, Bumi must've noticed it as well as that old king had no sense of… discretion.

"My, my, Aang, you sure have grown these past few years if I do say so myself!" Bumi said with his same old grin

"Well, technically, you did say so yourself" Aang said with a smile and Bumi narrowed his eyes, then glanced at me and I fidgeted. His smile widened and his old eyes opened and he quickly scooped both of us in a hug. I'll admit, for an old man he was incredibly strong.

"I'm so happy for you two!" He cheered as he let us go, instantly looking to his left at one of his guards as Aang and I shared a glance of mutual understanding… and red cheeks. "You!" Bumi yelled "Get the Chef's and Guards together!"

"Oh no, not another feast" Aang sighed under his breathe and I entwined my fingers with his and looked down, glancing up at him.

"At least it lets you know your loved and accepted by the world" I said softly with a smile. His eyes found mine as he squeezed his hand

"All I need is to be loved and accepted by you and your family. I'll do my duties whether the world loves me or not" Aang answered and I nodded

"That's why they love you; you always put them first no matter the opposition" I said as Bumi turned to face us.

"I insist the two of you stay here tonight. There is to be a feast held in your honor. Not the Avatars Honor, we have enough of those blasted feasts" He paused and leaned in "Plus I seem to remember you not liking that attention anyways" He added before turning back. "This feast is in the honor of both of you. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Aang of the Southern Air Temple Nomads, correct me if I am wrong, but you two are engaged."

Aang and I shot a glance to each other, we hadn't told Bumi yet. And besides the small necklace he made for me, which highly resembled my mother's from a distance… no one would guess we were more than a couple; or so I thought, but this old man was very intuitive.

"We are, actually" Aang said after I gave him a small nod. "We're waiting for the wedding until after my sixteenth birthday, to honor her tribe's traditions."

"And what of your traditions, Aang?" Bumi asked, leaning in.

"There are no Air Nomads besides me left, I don't really have any…"

"Your traditions only die away if you let them. You are the Air Nomad culture now, and I have a strong sense that should you actually pursue it, you will help revive the Air Nomads" Bumi said with his usual sense of enlightenment. It always amazed me how he could switch from funny and obnoxious to old and wise.

"I'm just one person."

"You and Katara are not just one person, you are a couple. Aang, think of it like this. If even one Air Bender stems from your children, there comes the next master. You have a fan club, do you not?" Aang nodded "Make them useful, instead of them being roaming idiots who shout and go wild at your arrival, opt to turn them into Acolytes. They may not be Air Benders but they can still learn and pass down the traditions. I don't mean for you to do this now, but I don't think it is fate that your race should die." Bumi said

"Wise words… Bumi. I remember when you were a kooky kid like me…"

"Both of us have grown, Aang. I've become a King and you've become a fully realized Avatar." He paused and leaned in "But we're both still kids at heart, my friend"

Aang smiled as if a small weight had been on his shoulders and just released. Bumi stood and looked to another guard. "Show these two to their room."

"Aye, Milord."

The guard escorted us to our room, and unlike our last stay in Omashu, this room was elegant in its design. It was a large circular room with a King Sized bed in the center; large windows looked down on the city below. There was a small doorway on the opposite side that led to a small bathroom with streamed water; I had only seen something like that in the Fire Nation where they used pipelines.

I looked at the way the water was streamed through the Earth made pipe, the minerals in the earth cleaned the water to a pristine crystal clear stream. It was a steady flow of lukewarm water… it was amazing how bigger cities had advanced over the smaller towns.

I left that room to find Aang sprawled out on the bed; his staff on the floor as he just looked like he plopped down. I walked over to the edge and sat down, no sooner had I sat on the bed, he lurched up, both of his arms wrapping around my waist as I yelped in surprise. He wrenched back and made me fall on top of him, his fingers then danced along my sides making me yelp and giggle. I couldn't say anything but the tears in my eyes and laughing must've been what he was looking for as he stopped. I was lying across his chest sideways as he was still sprawled on the bed, both of us now out of breathe.

"How do you think Bumi knew?" I asked once my breathing slowed.

"He is wiser then he lets on."

"Are you going to do that? The Air Acolyte thing?"

"Couldn't hurt to try. Those guys are always trying to get attention from me, this is an actual way to do it that I'm okay with. They get to learn Air Nomad traditions and have a good way to spend their time…"

"Besides ogling you" I muttered and Aang's right arm slide out from under me and rested on my stomach, rubbing gently.

"Yeah but they, like you, know I only have eyes for you" Aang cooed "And I think I made that point a few days ago…"

"AANG!" I exclaimed, turning my head and looking at him in shook as he had the goofiest grin

"What?!" He answered nonchalantly and I growled

"Nothing. I remember my brother calling you an innocent little air bender…" I murmured staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah well, what can I say" Aang said as I felt him shrug his shoulders. He sighed "I really don't want to go to another feast. When we get to Ba Sing Se, let's tell Kuei to NOT give me one…"

"What about Zuko, you know he'll throw one once he finds out…"

"And I'll tell Zuko I'll air bend him to the North Pole if he does." Aang answered and I laughed softly

"Toph has been rubbing off on you, Aang." I teased and he shrugged

"Eh, maybe."

"I bet Zuko would still do it, you remember what he did after the war… he'll probably do it to make sure his entire nation knows about us being engaged." I thought aloud and he nodded

"Its one thing to go to a feast, it is another to be the guests of honor. And it all started that first visit to the North Pole."

"Then Kyoshi" I added with a hint of annoyance, I still hated that first visit there… "Ain't that right, Aangy" I teased with a new smile

"Don't you start calling me that. What was that girls name… Koko, I think. That annoyed me; I was just so distracted that a group of people liked me so much…"

"It's in the past" I rolled over and laid on top of him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

The time to the feast passed by quickly. We were soon interrupted by a pair of guards who said everything was ready. The feast itself was easy enough, only ALL of Omashu was there. Where did these kings hide their huge rooms… but then I guess they are almost all Earth benders so to make a large dining hall would only take a little while.

Aang and I were announced, applauded and greeted by almost everyone, but other than that the feast was great. Bumi took the whole keeping Air Nomad Traditions alive to a new level; all the food was Air Nomadic… it must've been a strain on his chef's but even Aang commented on how well Bumi seemed to remember the Air Nomad ways.

"I'll have to get with him one of these days to outline the traditions I'll have to be teaching.." Aang commented during the feast and we laughed lightly.

There also was, to everyone's great surprise, a dance. Aang and I, as usual, had the floor to ourselves for the first dance before people started joining in… the most surprising thing happened after our dance. A very handsome looking man, probably about twenty came up to our table and asked me for a dance. I glanced nervously at Aang who didn't mind… I sort of did but I went anyways.

The dance was unspectacular, he was a decent dancer, but he lacked the connection I had with Aang, or the trust. Aang could throw me and twist me and I knew I would always either land on my feet or in his arms, but this guy, despite his suave, almost dropped me twice and did trip me once.

Needless to say, it lasted a dance before I returned to the table; Aang had on the most tall tell smile I've ever seen as he fought his laughter until the guy left. Aang nudged me and whispered "He doesn't have Airbending moves" and we both laughed.

The rest of the night was short; we left the feast after wishing Bumi goodnight and returned to our room. Immediately dropping out of our clothing, without ANY awkwardness… we were beyond comfortable with each other at this point. We fell asleep quickly; we wanted to make Ba Sing Se in a day or two.

Rising bright and early, we found a small package in our room from Bumi with a satchel of gold and some old Air Nomad food for the road. Silently thanking Bumi we made our way out and found Appa in the sables by Flopsy. Mounting Appa quietly, we took off towards the East, the sun rising behind us as we flew towards Ba Sing Se. If Toph was on schedule, she should arrive around the same time we do.

The countryside was gorgeous, but even after a few years of growing; we could still see the marks where Ozai led his fleet to scorch the earth. I saw the look Aang had after seeing it but reminding him of the green now growing in its place.

"Soil made of fire is some of the most fertile… it will blossom here over the next few years, I promise" I cooed Aang quickly and he smiled, pressing his lips to mine as we continued our flight.

As Aang had predicted, We arrived at Ba Sing Se very, very early the following morning. It was amazing how much ground we could cover when we weren't worried about the Fire Nation or learning the elements.

As usual, the city was a buzz when they spotted Appa flying over head, luckily it was early in the morning so we had time to land in the castle courtyard where we were rushed inside. Kuei had apperantly been awake since early that morning as he greeted us once we were inside the castle.

"Your young friend, Toph Beifong arrived last night"

"Perfect, How's everything in Ba Sing Se?" Aang asked

"Perfect. No problems thus far, the plan we've come up with is still in the works but it seems to have the support of the people. It'll take many years for it to come to life and become a real thing, however. But I imagine you didn't come for that." Kuei said

"Just running around the world, doing the Avatar thing" Aang joked

"And that would be making me wait!" Toph yelled from behind the King

"Only by a few hours, I figured you were a big enough girl to handle that yourself" Aang retorted

"Wow! He finally gets in a relationship and now has guts. Katara, what've you done to him"

"I dunno!" I answered with an innocent grin

"Whatever it was, I like it. I have half a mind to throw this wall at you." Toph chided

"Excuse me, which wall?" Kuei asked, peering down on Toph

"Um, the wall over there… No, you know what, I didn't Stutter, king! If I threw that wall right there" she said pointing in a random direction "I could put it back after pummeling our beloved avatar with it."

"I'll tell you what, Toph, when we get the whole gang back together before our wedding we can have a battle royal. That suit you well?"

"Heck yes! Means I get to pummel you, hothead and her highness here."

"Love you too, Toph" I said with an annoyed tone and she just shrugged

"You guys might win if you tag team me, but knowing Zuko, you'll be his first target, Twinketoes."

"Something tells me he might go after you after all those hothead comments."

"Pardon me for interrupting… wedding?" Kuei asked suddenly and Aang's head dropped

"Yes, we're engaged" I answered for him and his eyes lit up before I spoke again "No we don't want a feast, dance or anything, please!"

"What?! Why not!?"

"Cause Twinkletoes here isn't used to everyone wanting to treat him like a King."

"I'm not a King. If you think about it, I am the lowest ranking person in any society" Aang said and even I turned my head in confusion

"How so?" I asked

"The Avatar serves the people of the world, the world, and the spirits and their world. The Avatars sole job is to maintain balance between the worlds and within them, to maintain peace and serve the people. I am everyone's servant, not the other way around." Aang justified and I'll admit… he had a point but none of us would ever see him like that.

"And that would by why everyone loves you" Kuei began as I glanced at him "You put everyone else first." I laughed a little inside that was what I told him a few days ago… I knew I was right.

"Sure… still. If everything is good; We'd like to stay the night before we head out to the Fire Nation" Aang asked and Kuei nodded

"But of course, I'll put you in a room next to Toph Beifong."

"I'll show them, since I am already headed that way."

The king nodded and we left, Toph leading the way down the long hallways of the palace. It was easily twice the size of Zuko's palace and about the same size as the Northern Water Tribe's palace.

"I figure we leave in the morning. It'll take us a few days to reach the outskirts of the Fire Nation. Luckily, the islands are set to wear we can hop Island to island checking out the area before we reach Zuko." Aang said as we walked and Toph nodded.

"Your lucky I enjoy your guys' company, I had no intention on traveling the world again." Toph remarked

"Don't worry, we're going to a place you love afterwards… the Northern Water Tribe"

"Let me guess… all ice?" Toph murmured and I'll admit, I had a huge grin

"Yep!" I answered

"Ah, well, you'd need some way to beat me I suppose, Sugar Queen" Toph remarked, waving her hand in dismissal as I narrowed my eyes at her

"Real scary, princess, I can totally see your eyes narrowing as your heart beat picks up and I can feel the tenseness in your shoulders as you squeeze your fists" Toph teased with a smile and I sighed, relaxing

"Toph, I really hate you sometimes" I muttered

"Love you too, Sugar Queen" Toph answered. She got me, that was what I had said how long ago? She was good at getting under peoples skin as we arrived at the doors.

"I'm to the left, you two are in here. Please, whatever you do tonight, warn me so I can lift my feet up." Toph remarked

"TOPH!" I exclaimed

"Oh hush, you're telling me you haven't done anything yet. I may be blind but I sure as heck ain't stupid."

"I'm just gonna go to sleep…" I muttered as Toph pointed at me with a grin

"AH HA! Confession accepted. Goodnight lovebirds." Toph remarked as she walked in her room, shutting the door behind her.

We entered our room, Aang was still smiling as I plopped on the bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked quietly, sitting next to me gripping my hand

"It is really so obvious we've… you know?" I muttered

"I honestly don't care what they think. I know I love you, I know we've gone the full way now and I KNOW I don't regret anything" Aang said softly, looking at me. He had a way of making me forget their problems.

"If Toph didn't make that comment…" I muttered and Aang put a finger to my lips, silencing me

"Shhh, it's okay. We don't need to force anything. I love you." Aang cooed and I looked up at him, my eyes watering slightly as a smile curved at my lips and a small blush made my cheeks rosary.

"And I love you, Aang… So much" I answered quietly and Aang's lips soon found mine as we laid back on the bed. Lost in each other's presence once again… I loved him so much, and I didn't care who knew it.


	48. To The Fire Nation

_**A/N: Sorry, my readers; it is double experience in my game and it sort of got the better of me, I do apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. On the up side, had a great Fourth of July weekend and I hope all of you did as well =]  
A treat since this one was so late; it'll be a little longer than normal and have an unplanned romance scene (Yes, I call them romance scenes and also, their scenes will begin to get more passionate as the story progresses)(By the way, I've an honest question I'd like to run by my dedicated readers if you would be so kind as to PM me if you're interested in providing some feedback about something.)  
**__**Rated M**_

To the Fire Nation

**Aang's POV**

I could never ever get tired of lying next to her and watching her sleep; the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, or the small smile that stayed on her face the entire time. The way her eyelids fluttered when she had dreams or when she subconsciously snuggled up closer to me, her subconscious mind seeking the warmth her dreams provided; just being in bed with her was intoxicating.

She was more of a heavy sleeper than I was, I was easily roused from my slumber from the slightest turning or sound… but it didn't bother me. I had become used to sleepless nights, especially during our travels before the war ended. I never really slept those days besides a few hours each night; I always found myself unable to sleep out of fear or concern.

No one ever noticed but more than once Katara did catch me awake, and she always ended up keeping me company in the waning hours of the night before eventually falling back to sleep. She wasn't really used to sleeping for short times like I was, or even being a light sleep.

I propped myself gently up on one elbow and felt her move softly next to me, subconsciously trying to get closer. Smiling I leaned in and gently kissed her on the forehead; the act itself making her small smile widen as I leaned back up. As gently as I could, I eased myself away from her and slide silently off the bed… more than one benefit to being an air bender.

I quickly pulled up my robes and moved swiftly to the door. The benefits of being here, I could move through these doors silently as I opened and closed it without so much as a hitch. The castle was dark, low lit firelights scattered about the hallways. It was just early enough that the servants of the castle were waking and preparing for the day's events if any.

I moved down the corridor quietly as most of the palace was still sleeping, I was looking for the kitchen area, which I found quickly. It was the busiest place this time in the morning, full lighting from fires and a dozen people hustling around preparing the King's morning food; time almost stopped when they noticed me there.

"Avatar!" One of the chefs said, I assume the head "How may we be of service to you at this time?" He said quickly, bowing his head as I waved him up. I hated it when people bowed to me and called me that… I had a name.

"A little treat… if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" I began and he nodded, waving over two more of his chefs. "Um… well, I was looking to get a tray and some breakfast for myself and Katara"

"Say no more, Avatar! We can have a traditional Air Nomad breakfast and Water Tribe breakfast prepared in moments!" He said with a large smile and my eyes widened

"Um, how?" I asked quizzically

"Those have been added to the roster since your first visit here, the king has taken a liking to both styles of food, on top of that, we must be prepared for when the next banquet is had." He said matter of factly.

"Oh" I said, nodding, still slightly confused but not enough to push the matter

"Will you be waiting here or are you coming back to get it? We can have it delivered to your room?"

"No no, um, how long will it take?" I asked and he paused looking at his fellow chefs

"No more than a quarter of an hour."

"I'll go for a walk around the courtyard and come back."

"Very good, Avatar! I shall assure you it will be ready" And with that the man was off. I never even asked him his name…

I noticed that everyone else was quickly returning to their duties, the sight of the Avatar caught them off guard but they must be used to working under pressure being on a king's staff. I turned and headed out of the kitchen. The courtyard I was moving too was only a few minutes' walk away from the kitchen and when I got there; the sight was gorgeous for a courtyard.

The falling moonlight glistened off the fountain in the center and there was a stone path that surrounded the fountain and came to my entrance, it branched off in several directions at the fountain. There were a few benches scattered about and gorgeous trees that were noticeably losing their green for red and orange. The changing of the seasons was all too apparent here but the way the courtyard was maintained was absolutely amazing. On the opposite side of the courtyard, the stone walkway followed to a stone railing that looked down upon Ba Sing Se.

I followed the trail the railing and leaned against it, basking in the falling moon's light and enjoying the sight below; I may not like Ba Sing Se for its segregation, but it was a gorgeous city to look at during the night.

"Gorgeous night, isn't it" A voice said from behind me. I hadn't been there for more than a few minutes and my presence was already noticed. I turned from the railing and saw the King standing next to me in his morning robes. He obviously wasn't ready to start the day but like a king needed too, he woke up to face it anyways.

"Your Highness, it is. What brings you here this early?" I asked, turning back to leaning on the railing as he moved to join me. He sighed and shrugged, this was one of the few times I saw Kuei out of his normal professionalism and acting like a… person.

"I often go on strolls through the courtyards in the mornings and evenings; helps tear me away from the tasking's of managing so much." He said quietly, closing his eyes and looking down. I could tell if he let himself he could fall asleep right there.

"I know what you mean" I muttered and he glanced to me

"Probably moreso than most, Aang. You are barely, what, sixteen? And you've already ended a war that was over a hundred years. You've done so much at such a young age when it should never have been required of you." He began and I sighed

"I was only able to do it with the help of my friends."

"That's all well and good, Aang. But you need to understand, without you they would not have succeeded. You ended the corruption in Ba Sing Se, single handily defeated Ozai and helped come up with a way to solve the issues that still plague the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation's peace." Kuei said firmly

"Those first two are years ago…" I muttered "And everyone on that council, including Zuko and yourself, came to that agreement."

The king sighed and shook his head "You give yourself too much discredit. I am happy you have found Master Katara, if for any reason so she can remind you of all you have done when you don't want to know"

"I'm no better than anyone here" I said strongly, looking over to him and he fought a laugh.

"You are the Avatar, as far as everyone in the world is concerned, you are second to none… but it is good to know that that will never go to your head." The king paused and looked behind him before turning back to me "And I believe your order is up, Aang. You three can sleep in, I'll have Appa fed so you are free to leave when you wish."

"Thank you very much, your highness."

"No, thank you" He corrected me before standing straight and walking to one of the other exits of the courtyard. I returned to the kitchen where one of the servants was standing outside waiting for me.

"Ah, Avatar Aang! Your breakfast is prepared" she said with a smile before rushing in and grabbing a large tray. I rushed up next to her and took it quickly and nodded smiling

"Thank you, sorry to burden you"

"It is no burden, it was an honor." She said before excusing herself to the kitchen.

I walked the way of the hall quietly and cautiously. The tray was a decent weight and I did not want to drop any of what was on it, though the smell of the food was invigorating. I could tell from the smell the chef wasn't kidding. I set the tray down gently and opened the door to our darkened room, picking it back up I walked in and shut the door with my foot, slowing it down with air bending so it made an almost unnoticeable click as it shut.

When my eyes readjusted to the light, a small smile curved on my lips as I saw Katara's silhouette sprawled across the bed… she was gorgeous, I almost dropped the tray. Her hair was unbraided and unbound and the sheets were tangled around her; the moonlight made her look like a sleeping beauty and by all accounts… that's exactly what she was.

I approached the bed quietly and set the tray down next to it before removing the top part of my robes and gently crawling on the bed. I crawled over and on top of her and she moved at the feeling of my weight on the bed and rolled almost perfectly in between my arms. I stopped where our heads were level and with my right hand, gently turned her face so she was looking up. I leaned in softly and our lips connected, it was soft as I moved my lips against hers; I saw a flutter in her eyes before I felt her lips moving with mine. I broke and pushed up away from her to see her open her eyes slowly, that same smile that was so intoxicating curved across her lips.

"What an amazing thing to be woken up too" she whispered, her right hand reaching up and finding my cheek.

"What's that?" I teased with a soft smile "Breakfast in bed?" She turned her head in confusion before she sniffed… when she did that her nose scrunched and… she was gorgeous, I'll leave it at that.

I crawled backwards off of her, slowly before my feet touched the ground and I reached down, lifting up the tray of food. I walked around to her side and slide it over her lap as she propped herself with some pillows and I rejoined her in the bed.

"How'd you come by this breakfast? It looks like the food I'd have at home." She questioned, not complaining

"Funny story" I mused "Apparently we inspired the king to try different styles of food and he immensely enjoyed our dishes… so he put them on the roster for his staff so he could have it whenever he desired." I said with a grin as Katara nodded, taking a quick bite of her food and closing her eyes and smiling

"It is delicious." She murmured as I took a bite out of my own dish. We sat in silence for a few minutes, eating our fill of the food prepared and just, really, enjoying each other's presence… it was one of the biggest things I valued about Katara… I was never bothered by her presence.

I swallowed the last bite of my food and finished my drink, standing up I walked to her side and she did the same before I leaned in and took it from the bed.

"I'll run this back to the servants real fast" I said and she nodded, climbing out of bed as I left the room. I found the kitchen staff quickly and they hurriedly took the tray and returned to their work as I returned to our room. Katara was just climbing back in bed and I moved to our bathroom, washing my own face and teeth from the food before returning to the bed and sliding in next to her.

"So" I began "King Kuei is going to feed Appa and said for us to sleep in and leave whenever we're ready; I assume he is going to keep the servants off of us as well" I began

"So, we have no real time constraints?" Katara questioned

"Not really, I suggest we leave a few hours before noon… but the sun isn't even up yet so we've got a good while before we have to go anywhere." I said, leaning back against the pillows

"In that case…" Katara murmured under her breathe before rolling on top of me. Her lips connecting with mine as her hands cupped my cheeks, my hands rested on her waist as she straddled me. I opened my eyes when she broke contact and found her looking at me with that same… smile that mesmerized me. She slowly slide her top off, she wasn't wearing her bindings and I leaned up, kissing her chest softly before trailing up her neck and finding her lips again; she moaned softly at the touch.

I rested my hands on her shoulders and slowly slide them down her arms and sides, returning to her hips, I slide my fingertips inside her waistline and began to tug down. She propped herself on her knees making it easier for me to pull her nightwear pants down… she wasn't wearing those bindings either.

She un-straddled me and finished removing her leggings before helping me slide my own off and once again, we were naked with each other. She straddled my hips once again and made no effort to hide her desire as she pressed down against me before leaning in and kissing me passionately, re-cupping my cheeks

"I love you" She murmured against my lips

"And I love you" I answered softly as I felt her lift herself up with her knees; and I knew why as she slowly fell back down, the length of me slowly going inside her as she bit her lip and moaned. My hands still on her hips as I coaxed her down slowly until she was resting again against my hips, my length fully within her.

"Slowly" she whispered through bit lips and I nodded, kissing her softly as her hands moved from my cheeks to my shoulders. She slowly moved up and then back down, the mere act causing a moan to escape from both of our lips as I rolled my head back and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling her lips on mine again.

Her pace started to increase slowly as she became used to the pressure again, I started rocking my hips with hers and she bit her lips to silence her own moans, but I still her them as I softly bit and tugged at her lips as her pace continued to increase, now rising and falling the length as we both moan in pleasure. I could tell she was getting closer at her failed attempts to silence herself and her increasing pace; my own pace increased with hers and I was holding on by a threat until I saw the look she gave and the sound she made with the explosion of pleasure that erupted from the both of us. Her muscles tightened for that instance before relaxing as she laid on top of me, softly kissing my neck.

"Mmm…. Very good thing to wake up too" she cooed in my eye and I smiled as I nodded

"What ever happened to not wanting too because of what Toph said?" I teased and she shrugged

"I'd rather be with you and deal with her comments and not and still deal with her comments" she reasoned and I nodded

"Can't argue there, now can I" I said smiled and she propped herself up against my shoulders, looking down at me…

"What?" she asked, looking into my eyes with that same smile fixed on her face, her hair still messy and draped, falling on either side of her head as she sat on me.

"You" I said softly, looking up at her with a smile "I love you, everything about you. Your smile… that one, right there… is… I don't know. It mesmerizes me, intoxicates me…"

There it was again… the look she gave me when I said that too her could have made me melt. She leaned in slowly and pressed our lips together, our lips moving together in unison as our tongues glided out to meet and dance. It was a tender kiss as our lips moved together in the unison we have made, and she slowly pulled back, both of us longing for more…

"I love you" she whispered, sliding off of me and standing next to the bed

"I love you" I answered and she slowly walked to the bathroom, her naked body traveling the dark room that was slowly filling with light from the rising sun. As she walked with the growing rays dancing off of her… she glanced back at me and smiled before going into the bathroom.

I smiled and silently got off the bed, moving across the room and entering the bathroom. Her back was turned to me as I walked up behind her, my hands resting on her hips as I pressed my body against hers, kissing her neck as she moaned quietly and smiled.

"We need to wash up…" she said weakly as I kissed and sucked on her neck, our bodies swaying together. "Aang…" she pleaded

"Hmm?" I murmured against her neck as I released and looked sideways at her, she was blushing.

"D-don't stop…" she pleaded quietly and I smiled before my lips found her neck once again. My hands moving from her hips and gliding around her waistline, gliding across her thighs back up her sides as a soft moan escaped her lips. "Y-your… making it… difficult to…" she muttered weakly

"To what?" I cooed in her ear, I felt the shiver down her spine as her head rolled back and her lips curved with a smile

"T-to not want to go back to bed…" she finished quietly and I paused, resting my chin on her shoulder and smiling

"I guess your right" I whispered and… I'll admit… I sort of took a little pleasure in the extremely disappointed look on her face, that's how it was for a moment before she whipped around and cupped my face, pressing her lips to mine and pressing her body against mine strongly. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist as I helped pull us closer. We broke, resting our foreheads against each other and looking into each other's eyes.

"What was that about not wanting to go back to bed?" I teased and she rolled her eyes but smiled

"Oh shush" she muttered with a smile as she playfully slapped my cheek before moving back to the sink. I stepped into the stone made 'shower room' and examined it.

"Amazing… I know the fire nation has pumped water through metal pipes but I much prefer the Earth Kingdom method… the minerals in the stone keep it clean but the pressure from its housing keeps it steady" I mused aloud and she stepped next to me before removing it from its holster, a stead sprinkle of warm water from the earth pipe streamed steadily out, engulfing us both.

And suddenly I was reminded of our time underneath the waterfall as Katara pressed up against me, underneath the warm streaming water, her arms wrapping around my neck as she rested her head against my chest. My own arms wrapped around her waist and I rested my head against hers, and we swayed like that for a little bit.

I began gently running my hands up and down her back, helping the warm water cover us and she did the same. We must've been underneath that stream for half an hour, helping each other wash slowly, just still enjoying each other's presence. There were no words or anything as we stayed like that, a mutual respect and love between us.

After a while we migrated back into the main room and dried and dressed, only to be interrupted by a knock at our door. I glanced to Katara who just finished putting her bindings on and slide her top on and nodded as I walked to the door and opened it to see Toph.

"Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen, when we leaving? It's halfway to noon, I assume you two ate, based on what the cooks said" Toph said nonchalantly walking into our room, I rolled my eyes and glanced to Katara who smiled and shrugged

"We were just getting ready to leave, actually. Was going to come and find you in a few minutes" I said as she walked past me

"Well, I found you. I'm ready to leave here and find hothead." Toph said and both Katara and I snickered at the comment.

"Hothead… is it bad I want you to call him that in front of the sages?" I muttered "I'm such a bad Avatar" I muttered, stifling a laugh as Katara walked up to me

"No, you're an amazing one with a sense of humor" She said, kissing me on the lips quickly

"Love Birds! Guest Present!" Toph exclaimed

"Sorry, Sorry!" Katara exclaimed, glancing at me and winking before stepping back with a grin

"You two are horrible now. I liked it when you were both timid; all I had to deal with then was an over-excessive heartbeat."

I glanced at Katara and smiled, she locked eyes with me and I mouthed the word _Comments_ and snickered, she smiled and shook her head.

We finished up as Toph sat and we moved out of the room with the bags we had. It didn't take us long to move to the stables in one of the courtyards and sure enough, Appa was sitting with mounds of hay to eat and was relaxing, saddled and ready.

"Commone boy, we're heading to see Zuko" I said with a grin and Appa groaned and stood up and sat back down, making it easy for us to mount and as soon as we were comfortable "Yip, Yip!" and Appa took off.

It didn't take long before we were high above the large city of Ba Sing Se and we were headed west, straight towards the Fire Nation.

"So, are we stopping along the way?" Toph asked

"Not this time, if there is a real problem Zuko will now about it. We can stop around on our way to get Sokka and Suki" I said, looking back at Toph and Katara

"Sweet, how long?"

"Of straight flying without any problems? Maybe five or six days" I reasoned and she groaned

"That long!?"

"Come on, Hard Head" Katara teased "We used to travel for weeks and months on end, what's five measly days on Appa?" she groaned but didn't respond as we flew off.

All in all it was a very successful day as we headed out towards the fire nation… I was rather impressed that Toph didn't mention or say anything about our morning but, the less awkward she made it the better.

I glanced back at Katara who was talking with Toph about something, but when I looked at her, she turned her head and our eyes locked. She smiled that same smile… I don't know if she did it on purpose or if it was just the way she looked at me, but she mouthed the words _I love you_ and smiled and I responded in kind. She trailed her hand up to her neck and I saw her fingers trace the necklace I made her and she sighed with a smile before her eyes returned to mine. The look in her eyes was… I love her so much.


	49. Here we go Again

_**A/N: Again, this week at work has been hectic with a lot of layouts and late days and I do apologize for not feeling up to writing quicker. Truth is I've burned out Chapters like a Super Computer printing off 1's and 0's… so I'm slowing down a tad. This story WILL NOT DIE anytime soon; so fear not, I've three more major plot bumps, the first of which will be within a few chapters.**_

_**(Also, and I don't care cause I ignored the Promise Series and such. I'm changing parts of the timeline to fit my own desires. Oh, and Zuko finds his mother in this fic but I'll get to that later)**_

_**Again, thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers; to those who answer my questions as I post them, I truly appreciate it. Moving on to the second to last last chapter of this set (the longest set and that's just because I couldn't think of a good break).**_

Here we go again

**Katara's POV**

As Aang had predicted, the journey to the Fire nation Capitol was only about six days without the threat of the war surrounding us. I ended up spending most of the journey on the Saddle with Toph; reminiscing, then moving back up to Aang.

"You remember that one kid… he was my size?" Toph muttered out loud

"The Duke!" I answered

"Yeah, I met him on that 'boat' that Sokka made…"

"And then threw up in his helmet… if I remember correctly?" I added with a teasing smile

"Yeah, Ha! He wasn't too happy about that… though wasn't that about the time Aang kissed you?" Toph retorted ad my face flushed

"Ha, Ha" I muttered before standing up on the saddle and moving to Appa's head where Aang was sitting. I gently slide down and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder

"Well hello" He said softly, still holding Appa's reigns "Done with talking to Toph for the last few hours?" I shrugged

"She has a tendency to embarrassing me" I muttered

"How!? It's just the two of you back there" Aang retorted with a grin and I glanced at him before rolling my eyes

"She just brings up things that… I dunno, embarrassed me at the time?"

"What'd she do this time?" Aang asked, tearing his eyes away from the sea of clouds and turning his head towards me, his eyes finding mine, I let out a long sigh

"Remember before we invaded the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun those years back… when you kissed me?" I asked, my voice trailing off quietly near the end. Aang nodded and I continued "She just brings up stuff like that… I didn't know what to do when you did that" I muttered with a nervous laugh

"Well, you didn't run… and as I recall, we solved any lingering doubt at the Air Temple" Aang cooed and I allowed a warm smile to curve across my face

"That we did… We can thank Suki for kicking that off."

"Actually, we can thank everyone but Sokka really. Toph and Zuko talked to me while we were there, Suki talked to you…"

"Yeah… its all in the past though" I muttered "We've said our thanks, I don't want to go about thanking them endlessly… I wanna enjoy our time" I said warmly, my eyes never leaving his as he said something that made my heart skip a beat

"Katara, even in death and the Spirit World, I'll always love you and I'll always fight for you" He said softly and my chest felt heavy, like it did when we first confessed…

"Aang…" I began before he released the reign with his left hand and brought it to my chin, lifting it up, guiding it gently as our lips made contact in a tender kiss…

"So is it bad, even on Appa's back I can still tell you two are kissing?" Toph interjected from behind us, tearing us apart. I glanced at her and her giant grin and returned my gaze to Aang.

_We'll finish this later_ I mouthed and he just smiled and nodded before he spoke to Toph "Not really. But guess what?"

"Nah, how about you tell me?"

"We're in sight of the Capital" Aang said

"FINALLY!" Toph exclaimed before falling back onto the saddle. Aang quickly guided my chin in and reconnected our lips playfully before pulling back and smiling. I shook my head with a grin.

"You'll pay for that later" I murmured in a playfully threatening manner and he just shrugged and returned his gaze to the clouds. True to his word, we could see the Capital. Probably half an hour out but undoubtedly word has reached him that we were on the way out of our two stops on different islands.

The rest of the half hour passed by quickly and as I guessed, Zuko was ready for us to land in the courtyard (well, one of them.) As Appa touched down we saw a Fire Sage run inside and not a minute later Zuko came strolling out with a big grin on his face.

"Bout time" Zuko exclaimed as we dismounted Appa. Aang stood next to Zuko and they gripped forearms. "I remember when I towered over you."

"A lot has changed" Aang said coyly and Zuko nodded

"Yeah, a lot, come on inside, we've a lot to talk about. Katara, Toph you two are more than welcome to join us"

"Should hope so, hothead" Toph remarked and shockingly, Zuko didn't bat an eyelash at the comment even though a few of the Fire Sages looked at her with anger.

We walked inside, Aang on Zuko's right and me on his right, Toph falling in behind us as Zuko began regaling us on things.

"We've not had any major problems, there are rumors of a small group of fire benders who are still loyal to my father. But besides random harassments that are quickly quelled, they haven't been a problem." Zuko said calmly

"Yeah, but remember what happens when you leave small problems to fester?" Toph pointed out and Zuko nodded

"Fair point"

"What's up with Mai?" Aang asked "You sort of dodged my questions when we last met at the Southern Water Tribe." And Zuko stopped and sighed

"We have a daughter"

"What?!" I gasped in surprise, happy surprise but surprise

"Yeah"

"What's her name!?" Aang asked, equally happy and surprised

"Ursa, after my mother" Zuko answered quietly

"It's a beautiful name" I said warmly and he answered with a soft smile before continuing on.

"Which brings me to my question" Zuko mused, turning his head as he walked so he was glancing at Aang.

"You said a lot has changed, I know you well enough to know the connection. Care to share?" Zuko questioned and I was again amazed at people's awareness as they grew, Zuko would have never made the connection a few years back.

"Actually, there was a second reason we came. Apart from running around the world trying to solve the problems we can, we have news we're spreading to our closer friends." Aang said and Zuko stopped to face him "Katara and I are engaged."

Zuko let out a sigh of relief before gripping Aang in a hard hug before releasing and glancing at me.

"It's about time."

"That's what I said" Toph mused

"When's the ceremony?" Zuko questioned

"A couple of months. We're waiting til after my sixteenth birthday to honor her tribe's traditions." Aang answered strongly and I smiled warmly

"Right… and what of your traditions?" Zuko pondered and I actually shot a glance at Aang… I honestly hadn't thought of that. He just shrugged

"Well, I don't have any traditions."

"Aang…" I said quietly and he nodded

"Fine, you know that fanclub I have?" Zuko nodded and Aang continued "Well, I'm turning them into Acolytes to carry on whats left of the Air Nomad Traditions… what I know about them anyways. I mean I'm sure I can find books or something."

"You'd be surprised what Azulon and Ozai kept on the Air Nomads. I'm sure I can have the Fire Sages bring us some books to help you out." Zuko began and started walking again "You know you're just in time, we're having our monthly feast tomorrow evening and now I have a second reason to hold it"

"What's that?" and Zuko laughed at Aang's question

"Too embarrass you two infront of a nation again as I announce your engagement."

"ZUKO!" Aang exclaimed and he bellowed as he kept walking

"Can't fight it, I am the Fire Lord, I do as I please"

"And I'm the Avatar! I veto that idea right now"

"Ah, but the Avatar has no place in governments, you deal with the populace and the spirit world." Zuko retorted and Aang sighed

"Tell that to that council in Ba Sing Se"

"You'd be surprised, I've tried but they hate me remember?" Zuko remarked and Aang shrugged and nodded

"On the plus, we've come up with a good plan that seems to work for everyone" Aang reasoned

"Sure, when all our problems can't be solved, let's create a whole new nation" Zuko said with a crocked smile as Aang shrugged. Zuko shot a glance at me, "You've been quiet, so have you" he said, glancing at Toph.

"I'm content with just listening in" I answered and Toph just shrugged

"When I've something to say, you'll know it hothead" Toph answered before waving her hands "I'm sorry, Fire Lord Hothead"

"I missed you too, Toph" Zuko muttered as we rounded the corner. "You all have special quarters. Aang, Katara I assume you'll be staying together?"

"Oh, yeah, don't get me started on those two" Toph muttered and Zuko raised his right eyebrow

"Do tell?"

"Let's just say they aren't innocent anymore" Toph remarked and I freaked

"TOPH!" I exclaimed, barely able to contain my anger or hide my reddening face. Zuko just laughed as Aang wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me in as I hid my face in his neck.

"Wow, Toph is blunt, good to see she hasn't changed. Now Aang" Zuko teased

"Don't start with me" Aang threatened playfully

"I was gonna say congratulations, Toph can make all the fun she wants but I hear ya" Zuko said and I groaned

"Okay, Okay, this is guy talk. Not guy talk in front of fiancée talk… I'm tired, can we go to sleep, please" I pleaded to Aang and he gave me a warm smile and nodded, glancing at Zuko who gave an understanding nod as he opened the door we stopped at letting us in.

Aang held onto me for a good moment before releasing his grip. I backed up half a step and looked up at him, my blush still immensely visible

"Seriously" I murmured and Aang just pulled me closer, both of my arms tucked into my chest as he wrapped his arms around me, I rested my head against his shoulder

"He was only poking fun, but he understands on a different level than Toph, at least from what I understood." Aang cooed softly

"And what did you understand?" I questioned

"That he understands how amazing it feels to be on that level with someone" Aang answered warmly and I glanced up at him.

"Stop being so romantic… It gets annoying" I said softly

"Does it really?" he teased before pecking me lightly on the lips

"That is more annoying" I muttered with an ever growing smile

"Your smile betrays you" he answered, his lips trailing to my ear and neck, tickling me as he spoke, I squirmed and he released me as we looked around our room for the first time.

It was a large rectangular room with a door on the right wall leading into a bathroom. The bed was pushed against the outer wall near a large window with a cushion to sit on and look out too. Other than that the room was standard, a table with three normal chairs and a bathroom with piped water... not as clean as the Earth Kingdom's water but still much better than using buckets like at the Southern Water Tribe.

"We'll be staying here for how long?" I questioned

"Probably a week or so." Aang answered and I nodded… I loved traveling with Aang but also wished we had a solid place to call home. Aang must've noticed my distraction as he literally swept me from my feet and carried me to the large window cell and sitting down with me in his lap.

"Aang…" I pleaded and he smiled, gently locking his lips with mine. Our lips moving together slowly as our tongues found each other and danced a slow intimate dance. I felt his left hand run slowly up and down the center of my back as his lips left mine and trailed down my jawline to my neck. He knew just what to do… that too was annoying.

"I love you" he hummed against my neck, tickling me as he did so and I smiled wide as I closed my eyes

"I love you, Aang" I answered as he continued to softly kiss my neck as I rolled my eyes back and smiled… until there was a knock on the door and I groaned

"It's okay" he cooed as he slide out from under me and made his way to the door; I watched with a tad of annoyance for whoever was at the door.

"Pardon the intrusion, Avatar" A fire sage said "We've fed and stabled your Bison and brought your belongings to you"

"Oh! Thank you very much" Aang said happily as a few of the servants brought a few bags and left them near the door before hurrying out

"Again, pardon the intrusion. Fire Lord Zuko said he'll have breakfast ready whenever you awaken but not to eat heartily due to the feast tomorrow night… you two are now the honored guests"

I rolled my eyes in the window cell and stood, walking towards the Bathroom as Aang thanked the Sage and closed the door. I removed my top and leggings, staying in my sarashi as I unbraided my hair and began brushing it slowly. It poofed out when I began brushing it and fell down my chest; I glanced to my right and saw Aang there watching me and rolled my eyes but smiled

"What?"

"You're beautiful" He answered softly as I glanced down and smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. Slowly I started seeing Aang come next to me as I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind and center right under my belly as he kissed my neck and gently swayed back and forth

"Aang…" I said in a weak voice, like I said before he knew just the buttons to push.

"Care to take a shower?" he teased and I rolled my eyes but smiled and nodded as he released me and moved over to the stall. "How do you work this thing" he muttered causing me to giggle as he found the 'on switch' instantly spraying him with water, drenching his robes

"Aang!" I laughed, covering my face from the spray of water as he turned it back off

"Well, I figured out how it works" Aang said looking at me with drenched robes.

"Take those off, I'll hang them up to dry while you figure that out" I offered still stifling a laugh as he complied. Removing his robes and handing them to me as I moved to near the entrance of the bathroom and hung up the cloths as he went back to the shower and turned it back on.

I leaned against the wall watching him try to play with the pressure and the heat output

"This is so weird" Aang complained as he looked at me with a half-smile as he messed with the nobs. Eventually he seemed to find a comfortable level of hot and cold water with a decent pressure before removing his undergarments and stepping in.

"This feels great… despite the mishap… gonna join me?" Aang asked and I shook my head and smiled, slowly undoing my bindings as he now stood in the water watching me.

"Aang, quit it" I said softly with a stifled laugh

"Sorry, your beauty intoxicates me" He said as I stepped next to him in under the running water.

"This does feel good" I mused quietly closing my eyes letting the water wash over my face as I felt Aang's hands rest on my shoulder and slide down my sides as he kissed my neck again. He pressed up against me under the water and I turned my head as our met under the water.

"Thought we were here to shower" I questioned against his lips with my eyes closed

"Hmm… I guess your right" Aang whispered as he back away slowly, causing me to whip around a face him.

"No! I-I didn't mean stop" I exclaimed, instantly flushing red at my outburst as I saw his smile as he re-embraced me, now facing him. My arms wrapped around his neck as his rested on my hips we gently swayed under the water, our bodies pressed together as we rested our foreheads against one another.

"I love you" I said warmly, opening my eyes to look at him as he opened his at my comment

"I love you" he cooed as he pecked me softly on the lips, pulling back with a smile.

We ended up spending the better part of an hour in the shower; the water pressure and heat never dwindling as we swayed in the shower together… I don't know if we ever actually washed or just let the water run down our bodies but it didn't matter, I was at peace in that shower and so was he.

Aang dried himself quicker and moved out of the bathroom as I finished up and followed him out. When I left I didn't find him in the bed, he was leaning against the wall, sitting in the window cell.

"You know people can see you sitting naked in the window cell?" I teased and he shook his head.

"Nah, our candles are out and it is nighttime, on top of us being in the palace. From this angle, I can see just beyond the horizon of the volcano's crest and the sea that is thereafter. It is a spectacular view… join me?" Aang reasoned finishing with his request and I sighed and nodded with a smile.

I slide onto his lap and looked out of the window with him, resting my head against his chest. "It is a gorgeous view" I said softly "Not sure I like sitting naked in window cell" I said with a half-smile

"We aren't sleeping here, so don't worry" He cooed gently, his breathe tickling my ear. I slightly repositioned on his lap and smiled

"I wouldn't mind either way" I answered as Aang looked down at me and smiled. His arms wrapped, one under my legs and one under my back as he lifted me, standing from the window cell and walking to the bed, gently lying me down on it.

He crawled over top of me and kissed me lightly on the lips, breaking back literally causing me to lift my head to keep contact for a second before he was hovering over me with a smile.

"Cruel." I whispered and he shrugged, rolling off to one side next to me and lying on his side, looking at me. "We're on the covers, we need to be under them" I teased and we repositioned underneath the covers, Aang scooting up from behind me and pressing against me, his hands resting on my hips as he kissed the back of my neck

"Goodnight" He whispered

"I hate it when you do that." I groaned

"Do what?" He asked with a huge grin, I knew he was wearing it.

"Make me not want to go to bed" I muttered, my hands finding his and pulling them up to my chest as I held them and leaned down, kissing them

"I love you too, Katara" He said warmly, kissing my neck again and gently sucking on it. I must've fallen asleep to his touch cause that was the last thing I remember as I drifted into sleep.

Though I do remember my dreams… and they were no longer things I couldn't do, they were things we have done and things we will do… I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with that goofy teasing tyrant…


	50. A Night at the Palace

_**A/N: Also, I justify that the two water tribes are connected so they've no need to visit the northern water tribe. But they will in one of the following sets.**_

_**Also, much to my distain it is fricken Zutara week on Deviant Art which means I can't go on that site for a week or so or else I'll get annoyed. As well as all the layouts and late days this week (We stayed at work from 6am to 9pm on Tuesday and from 4am to 7pm on Friday) it has been hard to write. I do apologize, hopefully things calm down and I can focus more on my writing.**_

_**Rated M**_

Night at the Palace

**Aang's POV**

There it was again, a small soft thud kept sounding, waking me from my sleep. I glanced around and was immediately aware of Katara's warmth as she was lying on my chest, we must've rolled around in our sleep I imagine. Keeping as still as possible as to not disturb my sleeping beauty, I turned my head to find the source of the thud.

Rolling my eyes and sighing softly as I heard it again from the door. As gently as I could, I slide from underneath her and onto the cold floor. She stirred but didn't open her eyes so I quietly made my way to the baggage by the door and pulled out a pair of leggings before opening the door. Zuko greeted me

"Aang, we need to talk" he said in a hushed voice and I nodded, forgoing my staff and robes as I followed him out.

"What's up?"

"Remember that group of people who are still loyal to Ozai?" He asked and I nodded "And… remember how my search for my mother when I became Fire Lord came up empty handed?"

"Yeah… you think there is a connection?"

"Rumors… nothing more than rumors from soldiers returning to the capital. But I've heard her name brought up several times, as well as Azula's." Zuko said in a somber tone "I'm beginning to send more specialized units to oust them and deal with the problem but I need to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"If I needed your help, Katara's help… if I needed the gang-" I held up my hand, silencing him and placing it back on his shoulder

"We would help, You have my word." I reassured him and he crocked a half smile before nodding

"Sorry for disturbing you so early."

"Yeah, how long were you knocking?"

"Um, probably a quarter of an hour…" He reasoned and I shot him a wide eyed stare

"No way, heh sorry… the bed was comfortable, sort of got lulled back to sleep every time I woke up" I said with a grin and he nodded

"I'm happy for the two of you, by the way. I know Toph likes to make things more awkward than they need to be but seriously, I'm happy for you" Zuko said and I smiled, nodding

"Thanks, and I'm happy for you as well, congratulations on your baby. How old is she?"

"Almost half a year, she was born shortly I returned from my visit to the Southern Water Tribe, you'll see her and Mai at the feast tonight." Zuko said bowing his head

"Can't wait" I said with a grin and he nodded before turning to walk away

"Sorry for disturbing you so early, that whole thing with the underground movement has been bothering me… I'll let you know if I hear more… get back to Katara, you two aren't needed anywhere until the feast and have free run of the palace." Zuko said before walking off, leaving me standing in the hallway

"And to think 3 years ago he was trying to kill or capture me. Times do change" I muttered before returning to my door and opening it as quietly as I could and my lips instantly curved into a smile at the sight of a still sleeping Katara.

I closed the door and dropped my leggings before making it swiftly across the floor to the bed and crawling in gently, she stirred at my touch and I saw her eyes flutter open.

"Mmm… everything okay?" she murmured in an half asleep trance and I gently pecked her lips

"Perfect, let's go back to sleep" I cooed softly and saw her smile warmly as she.

"When do we-"

"Shhhh" I whispered, closing her lips with mine. She returned my kiss as I resettled in the bed; she reassumed her position over top of my chest, her lips still locked with mine. She finally released and lifted her head, propping herself up with her hands looking down on me, her hair draping our faces as she gazed at me… that smile on her face.

It is weird… her lips are just slightly curved upward and her eyes narrowed slightly but I can read what is in her eyes… just as she can read mine. She lowered herself back down and I felt her lips barely brush against mine as she stifled a laugh.

"I don't know why that tickled me…" she muttered, hovering only inches above me

"Even you don't like teasing me" I reasoned and her eyes narrowed just a little further before she closed the gap and locked our lips, her arms relaxing. One of her hands found my cheek while the other remained by my shoulder as I held onto her waist. She opened her eyes slightly and looked back at me as she parted just enough to speak.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" I questioned with an all-knowing grin

"Don't speak, just-" I cut her off and lunged up, kissing and sucking on her neck, biting it softly causing her to moan in the slightest as her eyes rolled back just a tad.

Helping guide her with my hands, her left leg slide over my waist as she propped herself up with her hands, my lips never leaving her neck as she straddled me.

"Aang…" she moaned as I felt her rock her hips. I released her neck and smiled, rocking my own with her until she sat straight up, using one of her hands to guide as she lowered herself completely on me. Her eyes closed as she bit her lip until our hips made contact and even she couldn't fight the moan that slipped from her lips.

With my hands still on her hips she slowly began rocking them back and forth. I slide my hands up the side of her body to her chest and rested them there for a second before sliding them back down and replacing them on her hips. She lowered herself back down and used her hands to prop herself as her lips made contact with mine.

Our lips moving together as our tongues tried to dance against the rocking of our hips. Another moan escaping both of our lips as she began to move faster, I caught her off guard. In a swift motion, and never losing our touch, I rolled us over on the bed and now I was on top. The look of surprise in her eyes faded quickly as she narrowed them with that same smile she only ever has shown me. Her hands now rested on my shoulder as I leaned in and kissed her neck, pushing back and forth slowly at first.

She rocked her hips against mine, almost begging for us to move faster, and I complied happily. Moving quickly but still gently as her increasing moans enticed me to move further. Giving in to both of our desires, the pace quickened even further and I felt the climax as she bit her lip, her legs shook for a split second before she relaxed with me still lying on top of her. Her hand reached up and found my cheek with an loving smile

"I love waking up like that" she whispered

"Me too, I love you" I answered quietly, leaning in and kissing her

"I love you too" she said happily as I rolled from on top of her off the bed. Standing straight up I glanced around the room before looking back at her, she was just staring at me

"What?" I questioned and she shook her head

"Nothing at all" she said with a smile before moving to the edge of the bed, allowing her feet to get used to the floor before standing next to me and quickly wrapping her arms around me in a soft hug. We swayed like that for a moment before breaking apart; she began walking to the bathroom but shot one last glance at me with a smile before continuing on. I shook my head, smiled, and followed.

I found her at the counter, washing her face and I moved past her, brushing her backside teasingly as I moved to the shower nobs.

"Careful with those, they spit out at you last time" Katara warned with a teasing grin and I shook my head

"True, but last time I had my robes, we're both naked so I honestly don't care if it floods the whole room" I answered with a shrug and she threw a towel at me just as I got the water running.

"Aang! Not funny!" She exclaimed as I chuckled

"Actually, it was pretty funny… are you going to join me?" I asked, my voice sullen as her shoulders dropped in defeat, I perked with a smile

"Shut up" she muttered, walking past me and into the running water "Or I'll bend all this water straight at you."

"You forget I could send it back" I answered, walking next to her under the water, my hands resting on her shoulder as she smiled, shook her head and closed her eyes

"Just shush and…" She muttered as her voice trailed off near the end. I knew what she wanted as my arms wrapped around her waist from behind, my lips gently kissing her neck as I pulled us close. We swayed under the running water for a good while, just enjoying each other's presence and embrace.

After half an hour or so, we actually used the supplies we were given and washed up and killed the water, drying off slowly as neither one of us could not help but watch the other.

"When did you say we had to be ready?"

"Sometime after midday, we have free run of whatever we want until then."

"Perfect" She murmured, both of us now fully clothed and it was only a littler after midmorning. "What is that?!" She exclaimed when she glanced at me

"It is called a hat, people where it on their heads" I teased and she shook her head. "This way we can wander the city without being noticed too easily"

"Fair enough" she muttered. I knew she hated it when I had to hide my arrow, I hated it too.

The rest of the afternoon passed by slowly but nicely; we travelled the city and the palace without any issue, the palace obviously seeing through my little disguise but the city was none the wise.

There were so many people chattering about rumors that the Avatar landed at the palace the night before and that the feast was now in his honor as well as customary. Both Katara and I shook our heads, laughing a little on the inside as we continued our way through the city.

We ended up seeing another play about Avatar Kyoshi and the Tyrant. It was interesting but they got a lot of the facts wrong and both of us knew what really happened… it was hard not to judge but we tried against it anyways. By the time the play was done it was just a little past midafternoon, we had a couple more hours and we were both starving but we wanted to stave off from food until the feast.

"Come with me" I whispered to Katara and took her hand. Leading her up a winding pathway that was on the outskirts of the city, leading to the crest in the silent volcano's ridges. When we reached the top, Katara's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

The view was of the ocean, as far as the eye could see with little specks of islands or land mass way out in the distance. The sun which was now in front of us, beginning its path to setting was shimmering off of the ocean. Katara's grip on my hand tightened slightly as she looked upon the ocean.

The last time we were at a crest like this, we were invading the fire nation, and then minutes later we were retreating. We didn't have the time to enjoy the view or each other's presence like we do now.

"It's beautiful, Aang. How do you always find places like this?" She asked softly her eyes trailed from the sea to me.

"Not sure… I just sort of find places that remind me of you and I make a mental note to show you when I can." I reasoned and she narrowed her eyes

"And how does this remind you of me…"

"Katara, almost everything reminds me of you. Near the end of the war, I didn't fight Ozai to save the world as much as I fought him for you. I hear someone say 'you look beautiful today' to someone else and all I think of is 'not as beautiful as Katara.' Selfish I know…" I answered, my voice trailing off towards the end. She didn't care as I felt her arms wrap around my neck and pull me into a deep kiss. It lasted for a few moments before she broke and rested her forehead against mine

"I love you too, Aang" she whispered with a smile. "We should get back though"

"If I had my glider I'd fly us back"

"And if I had a waterfall I'd surf us back" she teased and I shook my head, taking her hand as we returned back to the palace.

We got there as the Sun was barely touching the horizon we were just standing at. The darkness in the sky from the other end fighting for control and we could already begin to see little specs of stars littering the skyline.

The minute we reached the castle I dropped my hat and was instantly grabbed by one of the Fire Sages.

"Ah, Avatar, what timing! Fire Lord Zuko has requested both of your presence in his study!" The Sage said as he bowed

"Thank you kindly, I know the way" I said with a return bow and we left towards his study. It didn't take us long and when we got there I knocked three times on the door before hearing a muffled voice beckon us to come in.

"What's up, Zuko?" I asked, Zuko and Toph were standing there as Zuko had a piece of parchment he seemed to be going over.

"How was your free day?" Toph muttered "Leaving me in the castle all day by myself, I thought about launching you off of that crest." She threatened, slapping her feet against the ground.

"Heh… I'm glad you didn't" I answered as I glanced to Katara who shrugged and smiled

"And I said WARN me before you two get all lovey dovey!"

"TOPH!" Katara yelped at this one, causing the rest of us to laugh as I slide my arm around her waist, she buried her face in my shoulder

"Well, Toph, you certainly haven't lost your charm." Zuko said

"I have had no choice but to bug you for the last few hours so these two are in need of a good thumping." Toph reasoned

"Yeah, and you succeeded at that…" Zuko muttered

"Moving on… what's up, Zuko?" I asked

"Oh, the feast is being prepared right now. It's the same room as before also, same as usual, dance then food. If anything I don't want people throwing up." Zuko said and I laughed

"Well, I doubt anyone will dance like Katara and I do"

"I doubt anyone could…" Toph muttered

"Eh, true." Zuko said "Anyways, I'm having you two follow me and Mai out. Toph already said she didn't want that kind of attention so she'll be at the table. I plan to give the first dance to you two to celebrate your betrothal, and also, you two often put on a good show while you dance anyways. Mai and I will join in on the second as with anyone else who wants to join. After a couple of songs the food should be all set at the tables."

I glanced to Katara who smiled and I turned back to Zuko and nodded "Sounds like a plan."

"Perfect, Follow me. Toph, I trust you know the way?"

"Obviously, hothead" she said with a grin before marching out. Zuko leading us out after her.

He lead us around the castle to a ceremonial preparation room with a large thick curtain draping down what I assumed was grand hall. We saw Mai not a few minutes after getting there and I'll admit, she looked beautiful from when I used to know her.

"Oh, if it isn't the Avatar and Katara" She said with a slight smile

"Nice to see you, Mai." I said with a grin and she nodded "I heard you had a daughter?"

Her response was a swift punch to Zuko's right arm before she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Fire Lord Zuko here was supposed to not broadcast it but we do, her name is Ursa"

"A gorgeous name" Katara complimented and Mai nodded with a smile before a sage walked up to our group.

"Excuse me, Fire Lord, Avatar. They are ready for you."

"Excellent, do as planned. Announce Mai and Myself then I will announce Aang and Katara."

"As you decree, my lord." He said and swiftly ushered off through one of the smaller doors leading into the grand hall.

We heard a small commotion die down as the fire sages voice boomed, Zuko glanced at Mai then at me.

"That's our que, be ready, I'll call you in a minute or so." Zuko said before taking Mai by the arm and walking through the curtains. The crowd instantly in an uproar as Katara and I walked up next to the curtains, I could hear him speak.

"Thank you, My Fire Nation Citizens. As all of you should know, this has become a tradition to celebrate the end of the war those years back and the peace it brought. But tonight, I have a secondary initiative with this feast. As many of you know, it was The Avatar that brought an end to the war with the help of his friends, and I am proud to say that the Avatar is now engaged." Zuko boomed and I glanced to Katara who was flushed red.

"It's okay, we'll be fine" I whispered, placing a hand on her cheek. She smiled and nodded as Zuko continued

"Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe are now due to be married. Please join me in welcoming them!" Zuko boomed as the crowd up roared again and I took Katara's hand, she nodded and I led her through the curtains.

Sure as Zuko had said, most of the city was within this hall, and all of them cheered when we stepped out. We both bowed before making our way down the steps and standing next to Zuko.

"Now, would the Avatar and Master Katara grace us with the first dance?" Zuko questioned with a knowing grin and I nodded.

The lights all dimmed out in the room except the lights in the dance floor themselves. I took her hand and we slowly made our way to the center of the now darkened room. We couldn't see anyone past the candlelight and we honestly had no idea how many people were watching us. The lights were so dimmed I could see Katara and about twenty feet around me in all directions, but everything else was shadows. I placed my hand on her hip as I took her other hand, the music started playing.

It was a softer beat at first, corded with violin strums and gentle horns in unison. The beat was low and slow, coxing us to move together, which we did. We had become so used to each other on and off the dance floor, in every aspect of our lives that this was nothing to us. My hand slide from hers and rested on her other hip as her arms wrapped around my neck.

Our foreheads touching as we swayed left and right to the beat which was slowly beginning to increase. It was as if the music was once again aligned with our feelings. Our pace quickened as the violin strums increased and more of them joined in. Then there was a crescendo, a gong of sorts that just as it hit, I spun Katara out from my grip, holding her hand firmly.

She knew me all too well as our eyes locked. The music was now moving at a much more intimate pace. I spun her back in with my hands and she ended up facing the shadows, her back against my chest as I ran my hands from her shoulders to her hips then lower as I grabbed her ankles and launched her up. She twisted and spun in the air before landing back in my arms. I twisted and lowered her back to the ground as her feet connected we spun as a single figure again, my hands locked on her hips.

She walked out to arm's length before coming back and twisting around my extended arm, ending up in my arms once again, the music reaching a new crescendo ever time. Her legs sliding down and reaching the ground as we parted away from each other, our fingers still interlocked as she narrowed her eyes at me with a smile before I nodded.

She jumped, tucking in as I led her in her fall through my legs then back out, making her go straight up above me. As I launched her back up, she un-tucked and her legs fully extended, her eyes locked with mine as she stood on her hands with mine. She pushed herself up and twisted as I re-caught her hands as she came down, her legs on either side of my waist as she landed in my arms, she slowly slide them back down to the ground.

The crowd up roared as the music died down, both of us are left panting as the firelight was rekindled by the fire sages scattered around the room. Zuko spoke again.

"I'm not sure how anyone could follow such a performance, but I intend to try. The dance floor is now open and food will be served within minutes. Enjoy your time here, my fellow citizens!" Zuko boomed before taking Mai's hand and joining us by the center of the room.

"Amazing performance, Aang" Zuko whispered next to me as we started swaying to the new song being played.

"Thanks, that one was mostly Katara, I only caught her" I teased as I looked at her, she shook her head.

"Yeah, and I learned it from you. So shush, we were both amazing" She said threatening and I nodded with a grin before leaning in and kissing her.

"I love you" I whispered with a loving grin, her eyes narrowed as her lips reconnected with mine, parting just enough

"I love you too, Aang" she answered before her lips reconnected, leaving us swaying to the new slow beat. Couples had gathered around us and were doing similar, slowly swaying together to the new song being play. It was easy for us to get lost with each other…


	51. Part V: Ozai's Army - Commitment

_**A/N: The long awaited wedding ceremony has arrived. I am rolling in his Birthday into it a little as well; I hope it meets all of your expectations. (By the way, I am using a standard marriage ceremony style as I haven't been able to find any information on marriage customs on either Air Nomad or Southern Water Tribe; if you know how they actually do it, or have any information on it, tell me and I'll research it and think about changing it to fit their customs).**_

Commitment

**Aang's POV**

The next few months passed by relatively easily. After we left the Fire Nation we travelled up north to the Northern Water Tribe, hitting a Western and Northern Air Temples as we flew and thankfully ran into no issues. Overall it seemed the world was ready to live peacefully besides the random outbreaks by random troubled individuals.

I'll admit, it would have been much harder to have coped with all this without Katara. She has literally held onto me through thick and thin; from the day I woke from the Ice until now she hasn't left my side despite… several opportunities for her to do so.

When we finally returned to the Southern Water Tribe, it was only a week out from my birthday and the city had grown even more. Sokka and Suki were already there and much to my surprise, Chief Hakoda had a small house built for the two of us, without our knowledge. No one has said anything about my birthday but I imagine, just like last year, it is a secret initiative on everyone's mind..

I've didn't grow up around birthdays, the most I ever got was a small present from Monk Gyatso and it was during the night or during the day when the Elders and others weren't watching. I think he was trying to give me some taste of a normal childhood, maybe he was trying to be a father… he was as far as I was concerned.

Sure enough, the day rolled around and there was a small get together. Nothing massive like last year, just a small get together of our close friends and family. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Chief Hakoda, Kana, Master Pakku, and Katara… along with Momo and Appa of course. Zuko had said he would try to be there for our wedding but he does have an entire nation to run, so I do understand… I would honestly be happy with whatever we had, as long as it made Katara happy.

It was a week out after my birthday and talks of the ceremony are on the table, not that I am all too fond of them… but they have to be done I suppose.

"Have you given any thought to what type of ceremony you want?" Chief Hakoda asked me as I walked around his Ice sculpted house.

"I had assumed we were just going to do a traditional Water Tribe Wedding" I reasoned, shrugging as I picked up a random piece of cloth and placed it on a fur chair.

"What about the Air Nomad traditions?"

"I don't know much about them… well, anything about them when it comes to marriages, or even if they had them." I answered

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not even sure if my people ever wed. I know that they could choose too but it was uncommon. Normally a male and female Airbender or Acolyte would meet and conceive, have the child at either the Western or Eastern Air Temples then return to their own." I shrugged, I understood the reasons behind it but still.

"I see…"

"Don't worry, Chief Hakoda, despite what I think I remember of our ways… I love Katara and couldn't imagine my life without her."

"Aang, I was never worried about that from the beginning. I'll see what I can do for the ceremony, have you had any word from Fire Lord Zuko yet?"

"None, and at this point, if we haven't gotten a message yet, he'll either show or he won't. I don't mind either way… he has an entire nation to run."

"Just like I've got a growing tribe to watch over. How many people are you expecting, Aang?" He asked, a sudden amount of surprise in his voice

"I don't know, I had thought it was going to be a lot like my birthday a week ago." I answered, glancing up and meeting his eyes with confusion, he just smiled and shook his head. "What?"

"Aang… quite a few people have sent me messages saying they would be attending… it might not be as small as you'd like"

"Chief Hakoda, with respect, I'll do the big ceremony without a problem. I love Katara and don't care if the entire world knows it… but afterwards…"

"I understand Aang" He suddenly glanced up and looked over my shoulder "Katara, when did you get back?"

"Couple minutes ago" Came her soft voice, before I could even turn around to greet her I felt her against my right side, her warmth instantly making me smile. Hakoda must've seen the change as well because his own face softened for a moment.

"I agree with Aang… I'm okay with the big ceremony but I want one more personal afterwards… doesn't have to be as official or anything" Katara said and he nodded

"I said I understand, sweetie." Chief Hakoda said with a soft smile "I'm going to check on Kana" and with that he left the room. I turned to Katara and was instantly greeted with a quick, passionate kiss before she pulled away and pulled me down to the floor on one of the fur chairs.

"How was your day out with Suki and Sokka?" I asked

"Fine, it was interesting watching Sokka try to teach Suki the art of Ice fishing. Suki is way out of her element here" Katara mused with a grin

"And I'm not?"

"You're the avatar, you pick and choose what element you want to play with, so no" she answered playfully and I nodded with a smile

"Fair enough, besides, we were out of ours the entire time during the war. I love watching Zuko try to walk on the Ice" I teased and she covered her mouth, stifling a laugh

"Not nice, Aang."

"Not like Toph hasn't said anything worse to him" I shrugged and she nodded

"True enough" she whispered, leaning in and pecking me on the lips quickly before pulling back

"Oh, no you don't" I muttered, grabbing her waist and pulling her onto my lap, her giggling the whole way

"I love you" I said quietly

"And I love you" I whispered and there was a moment of silence before she spoke again, somewhat hesitant.

"Is that really what happened? They just conceived and left?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure. From what I remember, They had contact with each other and when the child reached a certain age, around seven, I think, they were introduced. But I was denied that because of my being the Avatar, they didn't want it to distract me" I muttered, not hiding the small amount of resentment in my voice.

"Aang…" She began, placing her palm on my cheek before pausing. I reached up and gripped her hand before smiling

"It's okay, I'm here and if I really am going to 'revive' the air nomads… I'll change some of those traditions. Being with you and around your family, around the world, has taught me the importance of family."

"Stop talking" she muttered, closing her eyes

"What?"

"You can't make me love you any more than I already do, so stop being so perfect" she said as she faught to keep her eyes closed. I smiled and leaned in, kissing her again before pulling back slightly

"That was awfully cheesy" I teased and she smiled, her eyes still closed as I rested my forehead against hers. We were disturbed moments later

"Just what I want to see when I walk into my father's house. My sister and best friend on one of the fur chairs. SUKI, Cactus juice!" Sokka exclaimed with an obvious amount of teasing sarcasm

"A prerequisite for a joke is that it's funny, Sokka" Suki answered, crossing her arms

"Ya'll are poopers." Sokka muttered

"Aw, Sokka, don't walk about yourself that way, that's my job!" Toph exclaimed with a grin as she walked in and punched him square in the arm. "Even where we are I can still tell how lovey dovey you two are, knock it off" Katara rolled her eyes and smiled

"Toph, when you're the avatar you can boss me around, until then"

"Careful, Twinkletoes!"

"What, I see no earth here for you to use to launch me to the moon!"

"I know there is some at the bottom of the ocean" Toph exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air

"Okay, I'll watch while you go and swim down to it" I teased and she paused

"Well, I was counting on Katara to 'part the waves' for me… you know, an awesome little waterbender bubble?" Toph muttered

"You didn't like it the last time I did that" Katara questioned and Toph groaned

"Yeah, that's cause a giant sea serpent decided to pop our bubble!"

"I needed Aang's help for that anyways…"

"Perfect, means I can launch him from the bottom of the ocean when we get there"

I glanced around, ignoring Toph's continued jesting to notice a missing party member…

"Suki, where did Sokka go?" I questioned and she suddenly glanced around in confusion

"Oh no…" Suki muttered as we heard a bang from the kitchen

"Your father doesn't have Cactus Juice here, does he?" I asked Katara and she shrugged

"I'm not sure… he said he got some rare Earth Kingdom drink awhile back but never brought it up since" Another bang silenced the room and Suki groaned

"Great! We need to find all the Cactus Juice and Ice it." Suki muttered storming off to the kitchen

"Yes, let's Ice the drink..." Toph exclaimed

"Gonna stand there threatening me or sit down, Toph, Suki can handle Sokka?" I asked and she shrugged, making her way to the quilts and suddenly looking very lost. "Five steps forwards… turn to the right… there, stop… two steps forward… stop. Turn around completely… good stop, now sit down" I coached her as she did what I said, her butt finding the fur chair and her face relaxing

"Shut it, Twinkletoes"

"Toph, over here"

"Katara! Ice Slap Him!" Toph growled as we laughed

"Where's hothead or meathead. You two are no fun to pick on" Toph muttered

"Why's that?"

"Cause your smart enough to fire back with decent comebacks" Toph murmured and slumped her head back "So when is this ceremony supposed to be?!"

"A couple of days, hopefully Zuko will make it."

"Good, someone else to make fun of"

"You know Toph" Katara began "There is more to life than making fun of people"

"I know, but let me enjoy it while I can. I am sure one day I will have to be responsible but until such a day, Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen… bite me" Toph answered with a grin and we shook our heads but smiled, a moment later, Suki came in dragging Sokka

"When was he introduced to Cactus Juice again?" Suki muttered

"During HIS chosen vacation to the desert. We told him not to drink it" Katara said

"Great, I can't even pretend to blame anyone else!" Suki muttered

"I said I wanted my juice" Sokka said with a smile before he took Suki's waist and pulled her down in a chair much like Katara and I were sitting

"I'm still mad at you" Suki muttered before Sokka kissed her cheek and her face relaxed. "Fine" she murmured, returning the kiss full force. I'll admit it was weird to witness but I imagine this is how he felt watching me.

"So, Aang, how big is this ceremony gonna be?" Sokka asked

"According to your father… pretty big. He hasn't told me who messaged him but apparently.. a lot of people have."

"Great, I've got an amazing speech planned as your best man" Sokka said with a grin

"And I've got one as well" Suki said

"Me too!" Toph added

"I've got one too" A very familiar voice said from the door, I turned and glanced to see Zuko standing there with Mai holding Ursa

"I don't have one!" Mai said with a smile

"Chief Hakoda said we could let ourselves in, don't get up you all look comfortable" Zuko said, escorting Mai to the chair next to ours. Sitting much like Katara and I again only having a baby cradled in Mai's arms.

"She's gorgeous" Suki murmured, leaning over to look at Ursa

"I'm happy you could make it, Zuko" I added

"Me too, now I have someone new to make fun of… hothead" Toph interjected with a grin and Zuko narrowed his eyes at her but couldn't fight the small smile curving on his lips

If there was one thing I had to pick as my favorite thing from the end of the war, it would be gatherings like this; All of my close friends sitting around a fire, talking and just having fun with each other. Katara is the most important person in my life, but these weird guys definitely take second.

"Great, you all have speeches planned?" I muttered and they all nodded, I glanced to Katara "This is gonna be interesting." She smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips before mouthing the words _I can't wait_

And we didn't have to wait long. The next few days passed by quickly, we spent most of our time as a group, basically staying out of the way as Chief Hakoda, Master Pakku and Kana were never to be found. Always running around taking care of something or another but I did notice another ship docked in the harbor and hadn't left. It didn't download cargo, just passengers but from where I was at I couldn't see who they were.

It was finally the night before the ceremony, and according to the traditions we were going by, I wouldn't see her at all until the wedding, we couldn't sleep in the same room or anything.

"Katara" I whispered as I walked her to her room in her father's house. That was where she was staying to make it easier. We paused at the door and she looked at the ground, an unmistakable warm smile on her face.

"Big day tomorrow…" she murmured

"I love you" I said softly, reaching up and placing my index finger under her chin, lifting it so she looked me in the eyes.

"I love you…" she answered, I saw a small tear form around her eye and I pulled her in gently, our lips connected in a brief but tender kiss

"I'll see you tomorrow and the rest of our lives" I whispered against her lips, she gave a soft laugh and nodded

"That sounds good.."

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" She answered; neither of us moved and I reached behind her, opening the door. She placed one last peck on my lips before backing insider her room. I mouthed _I love you_ before closing the door and returning to my little house next to his.

The night passed by quickly, thankfully, despite being away from her I was using the knowledge we'd be together for the rest of our lives, it soothed me. I was awoken to Sokka walking into my room.

"Rise and Shine, Mr Avatar marrying my sister today!" Sokka said with a grin. He was followed by Zuko, Master Pakku and Chief Hakoda

"How'd you sleep, Aang?" Hakoda asked

"Good considering" I answered, rubbing my eyes

"The ceremony is going to begin in about three hours. We'll have a sort of brunch during it then a more organized dinner, don't worry, Aang, there won't be a dance" Chief Hakoda said with a smile and I nodded

"It isn't the dances that bother me, it is the feasts in 'my honor' but I can handle it for today, since it is in our honor or recognition" I paused "Where will it actually be taking place?"

"Here, where the feast did during your last birthday. Though I spoke to Katara and she gave me a wonderful idea for the smaller one, but that comes later. In the meantime, get up and get dressed" Hakoda said as I raised outta bed.

They spent the next hour helping prepare me for it. Telling me the customs, what to say and do; apparently I would be standing at the front with everyone, Sokka and Zuko would be on my left. Chief Hakoda would be walking Katara down to pass to me, it was a weird tradition but I wouldn't fight it. I was wondering who would be preforming the ceremony itself though.

When we were finally ready, we made our way to the assembly area and found people had already started filling in.

There was an enormous crescent table where all the guests of honor would sit, including the bride and groom, then dozens of smaller tables all facing the alter that was behind the larger crescent.

Much to my surprise, I saw many faces I recognized; Bumi and Kuei, Haru and his family. Iroh, Jeong Jeong and Master Piandao along with Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke and Pipsqueak. Even On Ji and Ty Lee. Chief Arnook was the one standing at the altar; apparently he would be doing the ceremony as it was customary for the father to walk the daughter down the aisle.

I walked up to them as Hakoda disappeared, I found myself surrounded by people I knew and it felt great compared to only knowing a few random people.

"Well, He he, Look who finally decided to become a man, How are you doing Aang?" Bumi said with a great smile

"Good, I didn't expect any of you here.."

"You expect to be wed and not invite any of us? You weren't this foolish even when I knew you" Bumi retorted and we all laughed. There wasn't much time to catch up however.

"Aang, follow me, Zuko, you too" Sokka said as he walked us up the alter to Chief Arnook

"Thank you very much for preforming this for us, Chief Arnook" Sokka said

"Not a problem, Sokka, it is the least I can do for all you've all done for me. We're starting soon, almost everyone is seated"

I glanced back and noticed the crowd of people which had formed while I was distracted by the presence of my friends. I became nervous but all I had to do was glance at my friends to feel at ease again, though it never lasted long as we got in our places.

I was standing just in front and on Chief Arnook's right with Sokka and Zuko on mine. Across from me were Toph and Suki, and it was silent, we were just waiting for the arrival of Katara and her father, and no sooner had the thought crossed my mind did a soft orchestral began to play, announcing their arrival and coxing everyone to stand.

When I glanced at the end of the aisle, any lingering doubt or nervousness vanished at the sight of Katara. She was walking down the aisle with her father locked in arms with her; she was wearing a translucent white dress over a lighter colored cerulean gown. A soft veil was over her face and she carried with her a bouquet of white lotuses. I could barely see her eyes through the veil but what I saw mesmerized me, as well as most of the people around me. I even heard Sokka mutter 'wow.'

When they reached the end of the aisle I stepped forward and offered out my hand, Chief Hakoda nodding and releasing his grip as Katara took my hand. Her skin felt amazingly soft and when she looked up at me I could see her eyes through the veil… they were narrowed and enticing, they were absolutely gorgeous.

I helped her slowly up to the alter where Chief Arnook stood and then took her other hand, turning to face her before glancing at Chief Arnook who nodded with a smile.

"Friends and Family of the Southern Water Tribe. It is my great honor to perform this service to perhaps two of the most known and… loved people in the world. Before I begin, allow me a few short words" He said before glancing back at Katara and I who nodded. I couldn't see her smile but I could see her blush even through the veil.

"When I first met these two I knew they were special and going to do amazing things together, both as a team and individually. It is my great privilege to unite them in the most sacred of bonds." He paused before turning to me.

"Allow me to say this, Chief Arnook" I said quietly, only those directly around us could hear but Katara tilted her head at me slightly before Chief Arnook smiled and nodded

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I take you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, In sickness and in health, in good times and bad. I will love you and honor you for all the days of my life and beyond" I said loudly, proudly and with a smile I couldn't fight. The entire area could hear me as I spoke to her and as the words left my lips I felt her hands tremble slightly, and I saw a tear slide down through the veil… it took all of my will power to not wipe it from her face at the sight.

"Aang" she croaked at first before clearing her throat and taking a breath, speaking louder. "Aang of the Southern Air Temple, I happily take you to be my husband; to stand by your side in good times and in bad, during sickness and health. I too will love and honor you from this day forth for the rest of my days and beyond" She said, I could feel her restraining her tears as she shook. Her grip around my hand had tightened and I wanted nothing more than to lift that veil and kiss her.

"Aang of the Southern Air Temple, Avatar, and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, to love and honor each other through all times, through all the weathers of your lives. Aang, you may now kiss the bride" Chief Arnook said loudly and I didn't wait for him to finish as I released our grip and lifted her veil.

The second the veil was raised, her arms flew around my neck as our lips connected in a passionate kiss in front of everyone. We kept it short for the sake of the crowd but neither of us wanted to release… but the crowd erupted with applause as our lips connected, it took several minutes for them to die down and in the that time, Chief Hakoda had moved back to us.

"Everyone, take your seats, we have food and toasts prepared" He boomed and everyone listened. Katara and I given the center of the crescent with Hakoda, Sokka, Zuko and Mai on my right; Suki, Toph, Kana and Master Pakku on the left. It didn't take long for the food to be delivered to us but before we were allowed to eat, Hakoda stood with his ice glass.

"May I have your attention" he boomed and silence once again fell. "When I first met Aang truly, was after he had been saved by my daughter after the fall of Ba Sing Se. Even then I could tell what he meant to her and in turn, her to him. I could tell, as a father, what would be coming and I have only one thing to say… Katara, your mother would be proud." He finished and I glanced to her, she had a tear down her face but nodded and smiled warmly as he took his seat, Sokka stood next.

"Alright, mine isn't as profound as my fathers. When I first met this kid I had no idea he would be so important in anyone's life, I thought he was a weirdo to be honest" he paused and took a sip of his drink. "But I was proven wrong time and time again, though it took Katara a long time to see what she meant to Aang, I noticed it when the little guy made her a necklace out of MY fishing line… which was indirectly why we didn't eat that day" Sokka said with a grin, earning a few chuckles from the crowd and smiles from everyone else

"Standing back, Aang is a goofy but powerful guy, strong willed and amazingly wise. I could think of no one I would want more to be with my Sister… except no one but I would never win that argument… Thank you" Sokka finished, the last part earning another laugh from most of the crowd this time… Zuko stood this time.

"I had a much more troubling start with Aang and Katara, chasing them down for the better part of half a year trying to redeem some sort of honor. I found that trusting these two redeemed it in my own eyes in more ways than one and thanks to them, I am helping fix everything that war has caused. Even when I first met them the first thing I thought of was of those two as a couple, imagine my surprise when they both denied it, at first." He paused and glanced around the crowd before looking to Katara and I

"All I really need to say is The World is in great hands with Aang as its Avatar, and Aang is in great hands with Katara as his wife. I am happy for you both" Zuko said before sitting back down, the crowd applauding his speech

"Yeah, chasing us down for a year and you get applauded." Sokka murmured and Zuko shrugged, Suki stood next

"Many of you should know me as I am becoming more and more involved with this area. I remember when I first met this group of people; I threatened to feed them to a giant sea snake for 'pretending' to be the Avatar. I was proven wrong immediately and my town rejoiced… much to the distain of Katara. I remember watching as Aang became overwhelmed with 'fan girls' and he almost completely ignored her… I saw how it made her feel and eventually so did he, it just took a giant sea snake to knock some sense into him." Suki paused

"Even then I knew what they were to each other even if they didn't, and I am glad they found each other… with a little push here and there" Suki said with a grin and I rolled my eyes but smiled as she sat down, Toph stood next…

"Oh, Great People of the Southern Water Tribe, Allow me to Formally introduce you to Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen!" she paused as a few scattered chuckles were heard. "When I met these guys, Katara really pissed me off easily and Aang couldn't learn Earth bending to save his life… and don't even get me started on meathead Sokka over there" that earned more laughs as she continued

"But as time went by I grew on them, I have a unique ability to feel people's heartbeats and be able to tell when their excited or lying or nervous and… before they got together, there was a lot of that around them. I could feel it, I'd be talking to Katara, Aang would enter the room and her heartbeat would stop and change… It got really annoying, I eventually had to suspend my feet in air so I could sleep." She paused as more laughter was heard.

"Luckily for ME, they learned to be comfortable around each other, now they only sound annoying when they are apart. But that being said, I can personally attest to how much they mean to each other and though I don't dish out compliments often, they're good together" She crossed her arms and returned to her seat, everyone at the table now looking at us.

"What? No, I don't have one" I muttered and Sokka shook his head

"If you don't stand up and embarrass yourself like the rest of us, I'll bring up you having to dress up like Avatar Kyoshi" Sokka threatened and I groaned and stood, shockingly, Katara stood with me.

"Um.. Well I don't have a speech planned or anything. Thank you all for your support and love, it helps, believe me." I paused and glanced at Sokka "What do I say" I muttered

"I could never see myself with anyone other than Aang" Katara suddenly said loudly with a smile as I looked back at her. "Despite my brother's weird plans and Toph's ruthless insults, or Zuko's endless stalking as he tried to capture us. What kept me going during that war was Aang and I think, subconsciously, the thought of life after the war with him." Katara said before looking at me

"Way to make me look back" I whispered and she smiled as I raised my voice. "I will never forsake my duties as the Avatar to serve the people of the world, but I will also never forsake Katara or the wonderful life she has brought me…" I said, moving to sit down as she joined me, the crowd once again erupting into applause

"Well said, Katara, Aang" Chief Hakoda said, leaning in and whispering to us as we began to eat. While I hated big ceremonies I had to admit. I loved my friends and I loved Katara.


	52. A New Threat

_**A/N: I've got two new Kataang videos on YouTube, I'd appreciate reviews on those as well as this =] Much love to my followers and reviewers.**_

_** watch?v=KLQeIO846U8  
watch?v=LWRoFIU3Z18**_

_**When you see the threat, it'll seem obvious but there is a major twist planned.**_

A new threat

**Aang's POV**

The rest of the ceremony that night went beautifully. Several others of my friends came up to give Katara and I toasts, King Bumi and Kuei, Haru and On Ji all said a small piece, basically wishing us the best. All of their toasts were moving and made me more aware of how many friends I had made along the way.

The Late lunch was followed by a dance in which Chief Hakoda took the floor with Katara in a duo before passing her hand to me. We had our own intimate dance with the music and despite the amount of people watching, I felt like I was alone with her, I felt like it was just us lost in an embrace swaying to the soft song being played. After that dance, more people began to join and the celebration went well into the night with dinner being served without anyone really noticing.

People just returned to their tables and found new food, bewildered but delighted as they ate more and danced again. Right now Katara is dancing with her brother, a sibling bonding moment and I felt warmer watching how much we have all grown.

Without anyone seemingly noticing, I slipped away from the crowd and walked towards the peak that overlooked the small harbor for the tribe. Yue's moon was high in the sky and shining brightly, lighting the sea and the outer lands for miles, gently breathing light down unto the town. I am sure she would be happy for us as well.

I closed my eyes and just soaked in the rays as well as the cold, despite being both an airbender and Firebender, despite being able to basically control the air around me and stay warm… I felt a shiver, it was small but enough to make me shake before I did a weak breathe of fire to warm the air around me.

Being the Avatar would be hard, and I know that Katara will help me through all the trials I'll have to endure… I just hope she is okay with what she has signed on for… I'm not even sure I am. I know it's stupid to think like that, but all I think about is her safety and happiness…

"Aang? What're you doing out here?" A familiar soft voice said from behind, almost making me jump in surprise. I glanced around quickly and noticed Suki standing there, her hands covering her arms despite the fur coat she was wearing. I could see the slight shivers running down her face.

"Suki? Everything okay?"

"Aang, seriously, stop thinking of everyone else first. What's wrong, why'd you leave the dance?" Suki asked in a serious tone and I paused, I didn't really have a reason

"I just went on a walk, Katara is having her moment with her brother and I just wanted to clear my head. Nothing you need to worry about, or anyone needs to worry about at all" I said with a smile, standing up

"Uh huh, level with me" Suki said, narrowing her eyes

"Jeez, fine" I groaned, slapping my palm to my forehead and shaking my head. "I was just thinking I hope Katara knows the life she is chosing by being with me. And before you say anything I know she loves me and will support me through whatever trials. It was a stupid thought that randomly popped in my head." I explained and Suki nodded

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid, but it does sound like you have a hand on it. Oh, when you left, a messenger hawk flew straight to Zuko and after he read it he bolted from the dance. Apologizing to Katara and all of us, frantically looking for you but he ran to his airship. I'm surprised you didn't see it take off" Suki began explaining and I helped up my hand

"Wait, what? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know, he just said an emergency at home required his attention. Him and Mai left quickly."

"Well, we better get back then and hopefully figure it out…" I muttered, walking beside Suki as we made our way back. It didn't take us long and the second we did, Sokka and Katara were on both of us.

"Where were you? Zuko left with a quickness I haven't seen in him since while he was hunting us down." Sokka exclaimed

"I went for a walk, Suki came to find me, what happened?" I answered

"He got a messenger hawk and left shortly after reading it. He told me that you should stay here so he knows where you are if you are needed, but to otherwise enjoy your time" Katara answered, taking one of my hands and I nodded

"I hope everything is okay, we'll be here, if we don't hear from him in a week or two I'll go there myself…" I began before Katara stopped me

"We'll go there. We are a team, Aang." Katara said firmly and I couldn't stop my smile

"And so we are."

"Hey, don't forget about me" Toph interjected walking up besides us "It is really annoying having to rely on peoples voices to find them, I hate the ice. I'll stick with you guys, especially since you are my ride back to civilization anyways."

"Same with me" Sokka added

"And me" Suki added and I smiled, glancing around the group and just as I opened my mouth, Momo flew in and landed on my shoulder, chirping with a smile as he gnawed on a piece of fruit.

"Well, looks like the gang is ready" I said with a warm smile "But in the meantime… Katara?" I began before she put her finger to my lip

"Tomorrow. When everyone is gone, my dad has already planned out what you wanted… I want it as well. We'll have a small one just for us" She cooed, leaning in and pressing her lips against mine softly before pulling away with a smile.

"Then… I guess everything is settled for now. I really wish I caught Zuko before he left but… I guess we'll find out eventually." I began and slowly glanced up at the bonfire, the people dancing and singing along… I could get lost in a night like this.

The night passed by perfectly, there were no problems, and everyone who had attended helped clean up. It was such a small, tight-knit community that everyone knew everyone else, the area was as spotless as a snowed in feasting area could be.

We retreated to Chief Hakoda's house and sat around the indoor fire on the pelts and chairs. Reminiscing once more, diving into the past never got old and there was only one topic that we could really dive into; the time during the war after I had arrived. Apparently before then, times were bleak, but we didn't dive into it as much. About what Hakoda thought of me when we first met when I dropped of Sokka, to when we actually met after Ba Sing Se.

It was fun filled stories and we eventually talked each other to sleep because the last thing I remember was having Katara sitting, snuggling up on my lap in one of the chairs facing the fire, then her soft breathes as she gave into sleep. I glanced around and noticed most everyone had, Sokka had a cup of Cactus Juice half hanging from his chair with Suki asleep on his lap… in fact it was only Chief Hakoda and I awake.

I gently brushed Katara's hair out of her face and she snuggled up, subconsciously, closer to me with a warm smile, I heard a soft laugh and glanced at him and he was just watching us with a warm smile.

"If there is one thing as a father I will never have to fear" he said, barely audible "it is knowing that my daughter is being well taken care of. She could have chosen no man better"

"To which I am thankful" I answered quietly, glancing back at her then to him "I don't know what I'd be without her"

"Which is why you are great for her. A lot of men see women as attachments, you see her as your second half. Independence is great, but a form of dependence on the other is something that lets your other know what they mean to you" Hakoda said softly "And I know she'll always feel loved with you"

He paused, standing up and walking to my chair, placing a hand on my shoulder "Get some rest" and as if magic, I smiled and nodded, resting my head against hers as I slowly allowed my eyes to close. The warmth from the fire combined with the cool breeze from the windows, the slow and soft breathing of Katara as she slept on my lap… all of that slowly and blissfully lulled me to sleep.

The next morning I woke to the movement of Katara shifting in my lap and as my eyes fluttered open I saw her take a cup of steaming drink being handed to her by her father. Suki, Sokka and Toph all already had one in their hands. I glanced up at Hakoda and he was looking down at me with a smile as he handed me my own cup.

"We've got a quieter day planned for us. No big ceremonies or anything, it'll be us… and thanks to Katara I know just where" Hakoda said quietly before walking off, I glanced up at Katara with a confused look

"What does he mean?"

"Shhh" she cooed "It's a surprise"

"When did you plan this?"

"You aren't as light a sleep as you think, Aang" she said with a warm smile before cuddling up to me with her drink, I glance at Suki and Sokka who just shook their heads with smiles. Toph was just lounged out across the chair, not having a care in the world.

The morning passed by without any of us moving much; to the point to where when we actually got up our legs were stiff. It was around noon that Chief Hakoda, Kanna and Master Pakku had us all getting up for lunch. It amazes me still how conscious they are about my own eating preferences. I remember when I first came to this village; I was given Sea prunes, then again when I met with Bato.

They all still eat their traditional food but they have been very conscious is ensuring there is a plate of stewed seaweed or something along the lines for me. In a way, it lets me know how much I mean to them that they go out of their way to have a specific plate for me, and in some cases, Katara. She has been eating more what I eat and less what her family do more and more. I'm not sure if it is intentional or if I'm impacting her…

Moreover, the day went by slowly but we spent most of it by the fireplace, all of us, just talking once again. Stories being told by Pakku, Hakoda or Kanna, or anyone in the group, we were so relaxed I had completely forgotten about the surprise until Chief Hakoda suddenly sprang up.

"It is about that time, Everyone with me please."

With that, we all stood and followed him. He let out outside of his house and down the walkway of the city, it honestly didn't take long for me to realize where we were going, it was a place I visited often while here in the Southern Water Tribe. The peak that overlooks the harbor and the sea, it offers a gorgeous view of both the daytime and nighttime ocean and sky as well as an amazing view of the city below.

Luckily for us, no one pair us any attention as our little group made our way up the route, when we got there I found it a little different than before. A small ice alter had been bended from the snow and ice, as we got closer I glanced at Katara who had a very warm blush caked on her face. I squeezed her hand and her eyes met mine and I saw the blush redden.

Chief Hakoda had timed it perfectly, as we were walking up to the peak with the newly made alter, the sun was just reaching the horizon, the bottom bow of it barely grazing the ocean, causing a gorgeous reflection to shimmer for miles. It was a large orange circle encased by a yellow-pinkish hue slowly fighting the deep blue that was engulfing the sky… and already a few stars were visible… it was a gorgeous sunset.

As we reached the alter, without noticing, the others had branched off around us and we ended up alone right in front of the Alter, Chief Hakoda taking it and meeting our eyes. Sokka, Suki, Toph, Master Pakku and Kanna were all behind us, two to three on either side.

"Aang" Hakoda said, getting my attention as my eyes fixated on his. "At perhaps all of our wishes, we're holding this little personal ceremony and we wish Zuko could be here to join us but duty called." He paused and looked at the seven of us before returning his gaze to Katara and I.

"In the time I've known you I've come to trust you with more than just my life, but with my daughters; that being said, I happily… very happily, hold this ceremony for you two" he said, his voice cracking near the end. In front of his people he was strong but in front of his family, he allowed his emotions to show.

"Aang, do you take Katara to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, In sickness and in health, in good times and bad? Will you love her and honor her for all the days of your life and beyond?" Hakoda asked and I was nodded before he had finished

"With all my heart and soul, yes." I answered before glancing at Katara who couldn't hide the tear stain going down her cheek

"Katara, will you take Aang to be your husband; to stand by his side in good times and in bad, during sickness and health. Will you love and honor him from this day forth, for the rest of your days and beyond?" Hakoda asked, his eyes now leveling with his daughters whose face spread wide with a smile as she nodded, closing her eyes allowing a few more tears to escape

"Y-Yes" she croaked

"Aang, Katara, you may now kiss and seal your love for both the Spirit and the Mortal worlds." Chief Hakoda said proudly and no sooner had he, I turned and looked at Katara as she leaned in, our lips meeting halfway in a soft kiss. Her hands releasing mine before snaking around my neck as mine snaked around her waist.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy it, this is the only time I won't be mad at you" I heard Sokka mutter then I heard him grunt, but my mind was fixated on whose lips were currently connected with mine and what it signified to me. We broke after a minute… it was longer than it needed to be but no one complained as we rested our foreheads against each other's

"I love you" I whispered with an undeniable smile spread wide across my face

"And I love you" she answered softly, her own smile wide as she closed her eyes in attempt to stop more tears, only causing them to flourish. I found myself lost in her eyes, and the rest of the day seemed like a blur.

In fact, the rest of the week was. After our private ceremony, Katara and I were given much needed alone time and we made the most of it, not leaving our little house for a solid day and a half, eating the food already there and generally… just being with each other. We spent each night there cuddled up by the fire four hours before returning to our room. That was how the last few days were spent, then, we heard a very familiar sound fill the air that caused us to make for the harbor.

When we got there we found Sokka, Suki, Toph, Hakoda, Pakku and most the rest of the town already there waiting to see as the giant airship for Zuko landed. It wasn't his guard, or even a sage that exited first, it was him at a mad dash and he was coming straight for us.

Sensing the urgency I ran up to meet up halfway.

"Zuko, what's up?!" I exclaimed and he shook his head, pointing towards Chief Hakoda's house. I got the picture and we walked there at a quickened pace and soon we were all within his home, Zuko pacing by the fireplace as we all watched him, his fingers to his forehead as his eyes were closed. He was thinking on how to say what he wanted too.

"Zuko, just say it" Sokka exclaimed and Zuko shot him a glare that, even Sokka in all his wits, didn't fight.

"All right, a quick game of catch up" Zuko said. "There has been a movement that has been brought to my attention over the past year. A group called Ozai's Army, they are loyalists to my father, grandfather and great grandfather, and still believe the world should be ruled by the Fire Nation. Up until recently we thought of them… I thought of them, as a minor threat, something to deal with as it comes up, not something to go hunt down. I was wrong." Zuko explained and I sighed

"Well, what happened?" Sokka asked

"They've hit a few Fire Nation ships and taken them over as well as an entire division of fire nation soldiers is now seemingly missing. Not sure if they are hostages or accomplices, either way I need to know what happened to them."

"Zuko, stop dancing around facts. It took something of extreme importance to make you burst off that ship, now level with is" I said firmly and his eyes locked with mine in an _I wish you didn't ask_ look.

"Fine. They hit several key targets, a few refinery's… and a prison" Zuko muttered

"Please don't tell me…"

"Both my father and sister are now gone, broken free because of them, Aang, we have to stop them." Zuko said strongly and I glanced to Katara who gripped my hand and squeezed. I nodded and relocked eyes with Zuko

"Let's go"


	53. Beginning the Hunt

Beginning the hunt

**Katara's POV**

As upset as I was that our time together was cut short, I understood the reason and I knew I wouldn't always have him to myself. It was a cruel fact I had to live with but I loved him with every inch of my being, nothing, not even the world or any of its problems, could change that. I will do exactly what I said I would, stand by his side as he fights for the world, I'll fight for him; and I know everyone around us will fight for him as well.

We decided to take Appa, Zuko flew with us in order to hasten our return to the Fire Nation, his airship hunkered back at its pace. We arrived days before the airship; landing in the castle courtyard instantly greeted by the head of the Fire Sages, presumably the one left in charge while Zuko attended our wedding.

"Is he here?" Zuko commanded, the Fire Sage nodding deftly. It was strange to see him speak with such authority, I guess I really could forget the roles we have all taken since the end of the war… he was now the leader of a nation.

"Is who here?" Aang questioned as we dismounted, Zuko shook his head and motioned for us to follow. We followed Zuko who was following the Fire Sage through the palace, the servants quick to understand our haste even before we did as they scurried out of the way of the quick paced Fire Sage and Fire Lord.

We eventually stopped at a large, iron door that had two very imposing Fire Nation Guards; these were not like the normal soldiers I had seen in the past. They carried Halberds and wore faceless masks; blood red shadowed with black armor, Zuko noticed my confusion at the guards' appearance.

"Fire Guards, sort of like Honor Guards. Their duty is to the Fire Lord and the Safety of the Palace, they don't fight in wars or battles unless taken specifically by the acting Fire Lord, and they only answer to said leader, in this case, me." Zuko commented before returning his gaze to the door

"Open it" He commanded and the Guard on the right of us nodded quickly, moving to unlock and open the door as the second guard moved into the room, obviously as if expecting trouble. Once the door was opened, the first guard moved in and they both took positions behind a man, chained and sitting on an iron chair.

"Zuko, who is this?" Aang questioned and Zuko looked to the Fire Sage who gave a quizzical glance as he gazed at the rest of us.

"Well?" Zuko questioned the Sage, obviously ignoring his trepidation in speaking in front of so many strangers. The Sage cleared his throat before nodding

"This is Warden Kurril, Acting Warden at the time of the break, as you commanded."

"Warden Kurril" Zuko said, narrowing his eyes on the man "For me, and everyone in this room, describe what happened as you saw it." The man straightened his body and nodded

"Aye, My lord. I was Acting Warden up until my discharge after the break. The prison was being run normally. Prisoner Ozai was being kept in one of our most secured cells, away from the rest of the populace on the upper most level." He began before Sokka questioned him

"Pardon the interruption, why on the upper most level?" Sokka asked, the warden looked to Zuko who nodded

"It is the most secure, even if they break out on their own, they must fight their way out of over a hundred Fire Benders to get even close to the ground to jump. Prisoner Azula was kept in a similar location in a different tower." He paused and glanced at Zuko before clearing his throat and continuing.

"It was just as the sun was beginning to rise, they picked the perfect time. Just before the Rotation of the guards, the current guards already weary from almost twelve hours of duty and not thinking of the prisoners or the boundaries but of getting sleep." The Warden stated, allowing all of us the time to contemplate the consequences such a rotation could have.

"There was large explosions at the front gate, blowing open the steel doors; most of the guards responded immediately despite their weariness. We were, unfortunately, unaware that there were traitors within the guards. A few of the next shift had shown early and relieved their counterparts guarding the prisoners, as they had done numerous times before; but this time they ended up releasing them and using the confusion at the gate to make an escape. The guards at the gate took no contact, and the ones who relieved the previous shift are still un-accounted for." The warden finished, silently gulping for even I could feel the boiling anger rising in Zuko.

"Let me get this right" Zuko began in a low mumble "We had traitors, under your watch, guarding two of the most high profile prisoners in the world?" He finished in almost a snarl

"Zuko, calm down" Aang cautioned, Zuko shot a glance at Aang and bit his lip

"Yes, My lord…" The Warden murmured and it would have been better for him to not have spoken. The silent command Aang had given was discarded and suddenly a ball of fire was in Zuko's hand as he whiplashed it at the Warden. I watched horrified in slow motion as the fire began to erupt towards the Warden, before I was even able to react to Zuko's quick whiplash, his flames suddenly snapped and shot upward, catching the stone ceiling.

Aang had reacted with lightning speed, grabbing Zuko's wrist and flicking it upward as the flames erupted; it took me a moment to notice his tattoos and eyes were glowing. The second the flames erupted, the two Fire Guards had their Halberds enflamed with Fire Bending and they were thrusting at Aang's throat.

"Enough!" Aang Commanded using the voices of the past Avatar's to empower his words as he sent a quick whiplash of air towards them, redirecting their thrust towards the wall. I will admit, they were trained, they struck the wall with enough force to impale and lodge their halberds, and I was extremely relieved that it hadn't been him.

"Let me go, Aang" Zuko growled lowly; he had been forced to a knee from the pressure of Aang's grip on his wrist. Aang's glowing eyes leveled on his as his guards attempted to remove their halberds

"Control your anger and your guards, Zuko" He answered, the voices of the past Avatars tracing his and even Zuko knew who was in command at the moment.

"I was going to help… but I think Twinkletoes has it covered…" Toph muttered to Sokka from behind me and I had to agree, I had almost opened my water skin but as the thought was crossing my mind he had already had them impale their own halberds.

"Fire Guards" Zuko commanded through gritted teeth, either from the pain of the position of his wrist or the anger of being commanded within his own palace, "Retrieve your weapons and stand down"

Aang did the same, the glowing white-blue eyes and tattoos faded to their normal colors as he released his wrist. Zuko stood up straight and rotated his wrist, glancing at his guards who had recovered their Halberds and reassumed their positions, his gaze turning back to Aang as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Zuko-"

"Don't apologize for doing the right thing" Zuko muttered before returning his attention to the warden

"Do you have any idea where they are based out of, Warden?"

"My lord, I only begun hearing rumors of this movement recently, though they started on the islands near Ember Island"

"Why does everything revolve around there" Sokka exclaimed as I heard his palm smack his forehead, I couldn't fight a small smile.

"Very good, let's go" Zuko said, turning quickly around to begin moving out of the door before the Warden spoke again.

"Pardon me, my lord. Am I a prisoner?" Zuko paused and looked to his left at Aang who raised his head up, then to the Fire Sage.

"Return this man to his duty station. Warden, I want shorter shifts for the guard rotation, eight hours maximum, and regular loyalty tests. Regular reports to the Palace on guard rotations and the results of the tests and if anything suspicious pops up, I want it brought to my attention, that will be all." Zuko said as he walked out, Aang besides him and the rest of us following suit. I could see the surprise on the Wardens face as we left, normally, Fire Lords don't look well on failure…

"I'm impressed, Zuko" Aang began

"I'm not, thank you for stopping me. My anger almost got the better of me, thankfully, you have the reaction speed of an Air Bender and the experience of all of those Avatars, a lesser man would've been brought down by the halberds" Zuko said with a sly smile

"Possibly, they moved quickly despite their bulk, I can see why they are tasked with guarding the palace and the Fire Lord. So, this is your show Zuko, what is our plan?" Aang asked

"We sleep here tonight, you all have the same rooms, and I trust you know where they are. Tomorrow, we go to the prison and then from there, we search the Ember Island area." Zuko said

"Zuko, you have an entire nation to run, let us—" Sokka began before being cut off by a very sharp reply.

"I will NOT sit in a palace while my father and sister run free with their own private army, planning a coup and to restart that dreaded war. No more families will suffer because of mine!" Zuko snapped before I saw Aang put his hand on his shoulder, calming him.

"Go find Mai, get some rest, we'll hunt as a team tomorrow." Aang said calming and I saw a little relief in Zuko's eyes before he nodded, placing a hand on Aang's shoulder before walking away quickly.

We led the others to their rooms, Aang and I being very familiar with the palace at this point. Sokka and Suki were across from us and Toph was next to them. We entered our room to find all of our belongings already brought in and set next to the bed; I immediately went to one of the bags and then into the bathroom; unbraiding my hair and brushing it… also uncomfortably aware that Aang wasn't in the bathroom with me.

When I was done, I left the bathroom to find him leaning against the window cell, staring out at the city below. I slowly walked up behind up and ran my arms up his chest from under his arms, pressing against his back, I felt him let out a deep breathe.

"What's bothering you?" I asked softly and Aang sighed, his head falling down

"I saw a little bit of Ozai in Zuko just then, when he almost burnt the Warden. It was as if I was fighting Ozai, it was almost exactly like a key part of our battle."

"What do you mean?" I asked, Aang had never told me much about his battle with Ozai, or anyone now that I think about it.

"I was buried in rocks and I triggered the Avatar State, well he did. I grabbed his beard from the rocks and jumped up, facing him, face to face. He came at me much like Zuko did that warden. His hand had a fireball that was meant to take off my head, I hit him in the wrist and deflected it upwards, producing as much flames as a volcano… it just brought up old memories." Aang said, his voice trailing off near the end, I tightened my grip around him

"Well, he isn't Ozai, is he?"

"No, not at all, you heard him. He is taking this so personally and has so much rage because of what they did, he doesn't want it happening again and I'd go so far as to say… he'd kill before letting it happen again."

"Stop" I muttered, a tear forming at my eyes

"What?"

"Just, no. This is too dark a conversation to have" I said quietly, and before I had finished, Aang had spun around and his arms wrapped around me, I felt his face and lips against my neck as he kissed it softly before tightening his own grip.

"I'm sorry" he cooed lovingly in my ear before guiding our faces to where our lips met softly and briefly, it was the type of kiss that always seemed to reassure me that with him, everything would work out.

"Spirits, Aang, I love you" I croaked against his lips, I could feel tears wanting to form and I don't know where they came from. It wasn't Aang talking about killing or being killed, it was the… realization that neither of us was immortal despite the luck we had during the war.

"Katara, I love you" he answered softly, his lips trailing mine.

Soon we were lost with each other and ended up going to sleep much later than anyone else I imagine, and I wouldn't change it for anything. The next morning came quickly and despite our lack of sleep I felt revitalized and confident that we would succeed.

This time, we weren't fighting a nation or an army; we were fighting a band of revolutionaries with all three surviving nations behind us. It would be different this time, easier… I hope. We quickly met up with everyone else, there was no dragging their feet or beating the bush, we ate and quickly made our way to Appa.

"Where is this prison, Zuko?" Aang asked after we were all boarded onto Appa

"Fire Fountain City, about the midpoint towards Ember Island. On Appa we should be able to get there by night fall."

And that we were, the journey was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. It wasn't a group of friends going to fight the fight, there was a lot of tension from Zuko who hadn't really spoken despite several attempts from all of us. Sokka and Toph eventually gave up, she even quit with the nicknames after a few hours in. I ended up staying with Aang on Appa's head until we were just a couple of hours out, then Aang and I rejoined the group allowing Appa to fly solo while we talked.

"Alright, Zuko" Aang began, leveling his eyes at the Fire Lord. "I know you are pissed, I know you want nothing more than to find Azula and Ozai, and to crush this little revolt before it starts. But allow me to remind you who you are with" Aang said firmly, this causing Zuko to actually lift his head and narrow his eyes at the younger airbender.

"We," he paused, waving his hand in all of our directions "are your friends and are helping you with this problem. But this attitude you have needs to end right now; you cannot fight enraged, remember our visit to the Sun Warriors. There you drew your fire from the heart, not your rage and if you go back to your rage it will not end as you think nor hope it will" Aang finished, his eyes never leaving Zuko's, and it was a few minutes before the Fire Lord spoke.

"You are much too young to be so wise, I'll try it your way, Aang" Zuko said calmly "But I do not intend to take Azula nor my father back as prisoners, they are too dangerous"

"No. I will not allow their deaths unless there is no other way, that is the price for my assistance, Zuko" Aang said firmly and Zuko's shoulders slumped in resignation. "Now, what can we expect at this prison?"

"It Is a lot like the Boiling rock, supposedly the second most secure prison within the Fire Nation, the Boiling Rock being the first. I didn't trust the warden and his staff at that prison as much as I did here so this is where they were sent. It is built into a cliff-face, presumably before the war with the help of Earth Benders." Zuko began

"Its outer walls are reinforced iron with emplacements to watch both the perimeter and the interior, as well as three towers." Zuko added "I suspect most of the damage will have been repaired, I'm looking to question the guards. Fire Sage Ezal should have sent a hawk to the acting warden to prepare the guards for questioning"

"Do they all sleep there?" Sokka asked

"Yeah, there is a barracks built into the prison near the guards food hall, it is separate from the prisoners one of course."

"I guess we'll find out the rest shortly" Aang muttered, glancing at me and locking eyes before he stood and returned to Appa's head to direct him for the last little bit.

"Tell me something, Katara?" Zuko asked, making me snap my head back to him like I just woke from a daydream

"Hmm?"

"How does he always remain so calm?" Zuko asked and I shrugged

"I'm not really sure; he meditates to clear his mind but…"

"But?"

"Never mind" I muttered, not liking where I was subconsciously taking the conversation. It wasn't bad but I wasn't ready to just tell everyone that I was the one that kept him so calm and focused… they'd understand quickly and I'd never hear the end of it.

"We're here!" Aang shouted from the front and Zuko stood

"Beautiful." He muttered. It didn't take us long to set ground and when we did, we had a royal welcome, the acting warden and twelve of his guards ready to meet us.

"Warden, I trust you got the letter?" Zuko asked loudly as he dismounted

"Aye, My Lord, Follow me. You two" he pointed to the first two on his right "follow me, the rest of you return to your posts."

We followed him and were lead to the barracks, it had been cleared out except six different guards out of their uniforms, all standing with another guard fully armed as an escort. They all, even the ones out of uniform, snapped to a stiff standing position at the sight of Zuko.

"Relax, now, I trust you know why I am here." Zuko said and the guards nodded "You" he said pointing to the one on the far left. "You speak first, explain what had happened as you saw it and any clues that could have been noticed beforehand" he ordered and the man nodded, clearing his throat.

"Aye, My lord, it had been normal for the past several weeks. It started a few weeks ago when Li would relieve me early. Never gave me a good reason but he was always here about an hour earlier; he doesn't have a family and I did so he told me it was so I could spend more time with them whenever I wasn't at the barracks." He began

"The morning of the attack, I had gotten relived, gotten to the barracks and dropped my weapon and armor off before getting a wash. Once I was done is when the explosion shook the prison; I knew it came from the front from the sound and grabbed my weapon and rushed there in my normal wear." He paused and glanced at the rest of the men. "And I can tell you, my lord, the story is the same for these other five… we all met at almost the same time in the Barracks, and we responded to the explosion at the same time" he finished and waited for Zuko to process the information

"That true? Any real difference?" He asked and they all shook their heads. "So, how many of you are married?" All six raised their hands. "And your relief, how many of them were single?"

"All of them, My lord" the third man in ranks said.

"Warden!" Zuko's head snapped towards him and he snapped to a stiff standing position

"Fire Lord Zuko"

"I want you to interview every single guard first then do the ones with families. Do loyalty tests and send the results to the palace, if you find a traitor I trust you to use your judgment but if I find out you are over-exerting this I will come down on you like a hammer, is that understood?" Zuko said firmly and the Warden nodded

"Now, the rest of you, any leads on these guys?" Zuko asked the guards

"Li always talked about his regular trips to an island just east of Ember Island; saying there was a fantastic area that I should take my family too"

"Hue said the same thing to me, my lord"

"I got the same story"

"As did I" Zuko held up his hand silencing the last two

"Then that is where we will start. I do not hold this failure over you, and continue to be diligent in your duties. I have commanded a shorter work shift to, eight hours instead of twelve; it will be put into effect the moment the warden has fixed the guard rotations. Also, Warden Kurril is coming back"

"Thank the spirits" the acting warden said. Zuko shot him a glance and he silenced his mouth, only we could see the small smile on Zuko's lips from the comment as we exited the room.

"So, are we staying here tonight?" Toph asked

"May as well" Suki chimed in "It is already nightfall and this gives Appa some rest"

"Point taken"

"Alright, We'll bunk in the VIP chambers; they are always prepared in case the Fire Lord makes a surprise visit." Zuko said with a grin and Sokka laughed as he lead us to the chambers.

It would be an uncomfortable night but it wouldn't be long before we were flying again. I doubt we'd even wait for breakfast in the morning… as much as I hate it, I sort of missed the high-paced lifestyle we used to live… this is refreshing in its own sweet way.


	54. Caminus Island

_**A/N: As requested; this one will have more Kataang love, last chapter was almost devoid of it and I do apologize. Also, next Friday I will be going out to the field for a week so my updates will slow, I'll work to get two-three more up before then. Hope everyone has a good weekend and as usual, thank you to all my reviewers and readers, you keep me going.**_

Caminus Island

**Katara's POV**

The VIP room would make you think you weren't in a prison; it was all cobblestone with a medium sized bed against one wall. There was a door on the opposite side of the entrance leading out to a small balcony that overlooked the sea and the wall of the prison. Numerous red flames danced the shadows providing just enough light to fight the darkness but not enough to see any distinguishing things on anything.

The night proved to be long and uncomfortable, for there was one bed in this room and, seeing as how Zuko is the fire lord, we gave it to him... it might've been weird to have a guard find his fire lord sleeping on the floor. Despite the blankets brought up to help the rest of us, it was still an uncomfortable night sleeping on the cold cobblestone floor, except for Toph, she fell straight to sleep.

Despite the uncomfortable stone, I could get comfortable with where I was. Aang was lying back, his back propped against some pillows against the wall with me lying back on his chest… his arms around me and his fingers entwined with mine. I was rising and falling with his soft breathes but despite the lulling feel, I couldn't fall asleep; probably due to the sounds of the prison we were sleeping in and I found myself scanning the dark room.

I could see the silhouette of Zuko on the bed and could tell he was facing the wall; Toph was in the corner closest to the bed while Suki and Sokka were cuddled up together in the opposite corner. I just realized that they were all against the opposite wall Aang and I was against.

"Aang…" I murmured almost inaudibly and I immediately noticed a hitch in his soft breaths

"Hmm" he cooed just as quietly, I could barely hear him. "Are you okay" came his soft voice, it was so low I could only really hear what he said because I could feel him.

"Can't sleep" I murmured back. I felt his grip tighten and his legs shift.

"Wanna go for a walk on the wall?" he asked

"As much as I do… with it being a prison, not really" I answered, stifling a small laugh, my eyes still scanning the rest of the room. Toph had shifted slightly but everyone else hadn't even twitched.

"Toph can probably hear us…" I muttered glancing at her figure

"And I'm sure we'll hear about it in the morning" Aang answered softly and I nodded

"Follow me" I whispered, standing up as quietly as I can and bringing him up with me. We made our way across the floor as quietly as we could and reached the door on the far wall leading to the balcony. Aang, using his finesse, opened the door without so much as a sound and we glided through as quietly as we could… though I was really only the one at risk of making noise.

Once we made it outside, he closed it behind us quietly and we leaned against the railing overlooking the sea and the wall. We could see the numerous guards patrolling the wall and looking out too sea, even in the middle of the night the sea reflected the moon's light gorgeously and despite us being in our little crevice within the island, I could still admire its beauty.

"What's wrong, Katara, and don't say nothing" Aang asked softly from besides me, I lowered my head, sighed and bit my lip, closing my eyes as I gathered my thoughts.

"Katara?"

"I'm afraid. Azula is cold and… she almost took you away from me. Both of them are ruthless… given a small army how much damage could they do together." I muttered, I was probably overthinking everything but I couldn't help it.

"Ozai is only a threat tactically and he is used to relying on Generals to come up with his plans. Azula is our only real threat I can imagine out of this army… but you're right, I don't know what to expect or what will come… but I know we can overcome it together" Aang answered confidently and I nodded

"I guess, and we have basically the support of all three nations should we need it… I dunno…" I murmured and then I suddenly felt his arm wrap around my waist and his warmth against my left side and I don't know how, but my worries vanished.

"How do you do that" I muttered, not fighting or hiding the smile growing

"Do what?" He cooed as he leaned closer, I felt his breathe against my ear and neck and it gave me goose bumps

"Make me forget about all the problems I think I have" I answered, closing my eyes and rising my head, I suddenly felt his lips gently glide across mine before pulling away

"I remind you who you are, and what we are" he whispered and my smile grew

"Thanks… I don't know why I was thinking like that" I said softly and I felt him slide across my back, his arms reaching from behind me and resting on my waist as his lips traced my neck and shoulder line, through my hair. I smiled with my eyes shut and slowly leaned my head back, I could feel his lips trace up my neck before his chin rested on my shoulder.

"I love you" he cooed gently, his voice almost lulling me into a trance but I did hear myself answer.

"Mmm, I love you too, Aang" came my soft reply. I never really said it, my subconscious said it for me for I was lost within my own trance, induced by him truly.

We stayed like that against the rail for a while, neither of us speaking or really moving, just enjoying the silent time together. I could feel his warmth surround me as every once in a while he would trace my neckline to the other side of my head and rest there for a bit before trailing back to the other side. His hands never leaving my waist, but gently stroking across my stomach; I could only melt in his arms and I felt dead to everything but him.

When I finally opened my eyes, the moon had shifted in the night sky and I could now actually see it despite being in the crevice. I knew the night only had a couple more hours left, which probably meant we would be leaving sooner rather than later. Yet, despite the lack of sleep both of us had, I felt extremely relaxed and calmed after being with Aang on the balcony.

Aang's gentle movements stopped abruptly and it was dead silent for a few seconds before we heard the door leading to the balcony shift. We both sighed a little having our time interrupted again but we were soon joined by Zuko.

"Good morning" he said quietly, walking up besides us and leaning against the railing, his eyes trailing off, scanning the wall-line

"It's really early, Zuko, why are you up?" Aang questioned, I felt his breathe tickle me and despite Zuko's presence I still found myself smiling

"Same could be said for both of you?"

"I couldn't sleep" I answered "being where we are and what we are doing… I was feeling anxious."

"How long have you two been out here?" he questioned, his gaze turning to me, then to Aang. I glanced back at Aang and he smiled warmly at me, causing me to instantly smile in return before returning my gaze to Zuko.

"A few hours easily" I reasoned, glancing back at Aang who nodded

"When are we leaving?" Aang asked

"As soon as everyone wakes up" Zuko answered and I felt Aang sigh

"May as well be noon if we wait for Sokka" he joked and I stifled a laugh, nudging him playfully

"What, wanna go wake him from his beauty sleep?" Zuko asked with a small smile and I shrugged

"Wake who?" came Sokka's voice from behind us. We all turned around quickly and found him leaning against the doorway with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Whoa… Hey Sokka" Aang said with a big grin, his eyes narrowed in on Aang

"Yeah, Morning to you too Arrow boy" Sokka muttered

"When did you wake up?" I questioned

"Suki and I woke up with Fire Lord Zuko here came outside, not as graceful as an Airbender, I'm sorry to say"

"Yeah, and I woke up when YOU started talking!"

"Good morning to you too, Toph" Sokka sighed, moving away from the door, allowing Toph to join us on the Balcony. "And Aang, by the way, too much lovey dovey stuff, personal space"

"Sokka, you realize we are married now…" I sighed and his eyes widened and narrowed again

"Oh, right… never mind, can't exert Big Bother commands anymore. You're good, Aang" Sokka surrendered before Suki came and locked herself on his arm, his mood increased noticeably.

"Well… looks like we're all awake" Zuko relinquished "Everyone get ready, we're leaving soon."

And shockingly, no one complained. I suppose none of us enjoyed staying in a fire nation prison any longer than we had too, almost all of us having not to great memories of them from the war. It didn't take us long to get ready and clean up the room we had used, and the moment we left the room, the acting Warden was approaching us.

"Ah, My Lord and Avatar, leaving our prison so soon?" He asked with a grin "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, thank you warden. We're headed to continue our search, continue to operate the prison as I have instructed." Zuko commanded and the Warden nodded and bowed "And don't worry, Kurril should be back by the end of the week"

"Aye, My lord, thank you for you visit." He paused and turned towards Aang "Avatar Aang, your bison was stabled last night and fed, he should still be there. I could have some of my men come and help resituate the saddle?"

"No need for that, Warden, thank you" Aang said and bowed to the Warden who returned it in kind before leaving to continue on with whatever duties he had.

As a group, we walked down the hallways of the prison, passing many guards who were quick to get out of the way of the oncoming Avatar and Fire Lord… was interesting to have two of the most power people in the world your close friends, and one your lover.

Sure enough, as the Warden had said, Appa was sprawled out within the stable, taking the room away from the fire lizards who were none too happy but too afraid to attack such a large beast. When we approached Appa seemed to notice our presence as he rolled onto his stomach and walked out of the stable, his saddle was outside next to him as he plopped on the ground.

"Good boy" Aang said softly with a smile as he rubbed Appa's forehead, Momo quick to fly and land on Appa's head where Aang and I normally sit.

"How're we gonna re-saddle this thing?" Sokka asked and Aang turned around with a sly smile

"You've forgotten who I am already" He teased before shoving both of his hands quickly to the floor, then erupting his right hand up, following closely with his left. The effect created an air tunnel that propelled it upward at an angle towards Appa, but his left hand kept it slow and controlled, maintaining an opposite wind current as he swirled both hands in opposite directions slowly bringing them down. The saddle in turn slowly lowering onto Appa, not turning or falling due to the opposing wind currents Aang was creating, until it gently landed on Appa who stood up as the straps fell down on either side of him.

"I will need hel strapping him up though" Aang said, turning around to face Sokka with the same sly grin; Sokka had his jaw dropped

"I've never seen you do it like that" Sokka exclaimed

"Only had too once and no one was awake for that" Aang reasoned, shrugging his shoulders as he walked up and grabbed a strap, walking under Appa. I went to the other side and grabbed the opposite strap and handed it to him and watched as he fit the strap snugly to Appa's stomach. Sokka and Zuko already were working on the other one and the second we were done, Appa plopped back down, making it easier for us to climb aboard… Well, for them to climb aboard as Aang had wrapped his arms around me and shot us upward, landing softly on his head.

"How come you never take me up like that, Aang?" Sokka teased and we all laughed

"Sokka, toss me the reigns please" Aang asked as Sokka complied. He quickly tied them around his horns and within minutes we were ready for lift off.

"You ready, boy?" Aang asked gently, petting his head

"You are adorable" I whispered and his eyes traced to mine and his face reddened

"Yip yip" He said and Appa took off and within a few minutes the Island we were just at was growing increasing smaller, the prison almost unnoticeable.

I glanced at Aang whose face was still red, probably from my comment but his eyes were focused on the now orange-pinkish sky with both of his hands on the reigns. I ran my hand across Appa's fur to his leg before resting it on his shoulder, this causing him to look at me and when we locked eyes I could see what he was feeling in his eyes.

"I love you too" I whispered with a smile and he smiled warmly at me, releasing the reigns with his right hand and entwining his fingers with mine.

"It's little moments like this that make me love you more than I thought I ever could" He answered softly, glancing back at the at the saddle. I turned my gaze there and sure enough, every single person we had on the saddle was leaning over it watching us with a grin.

"You guys suck" I groaned

"Oh, no, Sis, it's these little moments that make me love you more! Gonna have to remember that one!" Sokka exclaimed and they all laughed, Even blind little Toph was there, AND SHE CAN'T SEE US.

"I might make Appa do some flips" Aang teased, glancing to me "Hold on" And my arm latched onto Aangs and sure enough, he pulled the reigns up hard and Appa lurched at a hard angle going straight up before doing a summersault backwards going straight down before leveling out again.

I heard countless screams and laughs from the saddle as my arms remained locked on Aang who didn't move through the whole maneuver, I think Appa's head is the safest place to be on him. As we leveled out, we glanced back at the Saddle and sure enough, there were now four angry individuals glaring at us, well, trying too.

"We could've been knocked off!" Zuko yelled

"It was possible" Aang reasoned with a grin "Maybe next time you won't be so quick to make fun of us"

"That was Sokka!"

"Way to throw me under the polar bear-dog Zuko" Sokka exclaimed

"Hey, I was smiling cause they looked happy" Zuko muttered

"Amazing how much control you have on Appa" I whispered to Aang with a smile

"Appa would never intentionally knock anyone off… unless I asked or made him. Even then I don't think he would knock you off, what these guys don't realize is that they are being held on by his Airbending, he could do countless flips and they wouldn't fall" Aang explained quietly as Zuko and Sokka argued

"Boys! Shut it" Toph exclaimed "I can't hear myself think. Twinkletoes, Never do that again or…"

"Or what, you'll launch me to the moon in the air?" Aang teased and her face dropped

"I hate flying" She conceded and we all laughed again

"I honestly missed traveling as a group, I missed days like this" Zuko admitted and I glanced at him

"Before or after you tried capturing us, Oh Honor Redeeming Prince" I teased and he dropped his head. I leaned up and patted him on the shoulder. "Kidding, Fire Lord Zuko!" I rescinded and he raised his head…

"Uh huh, At least I didn't try going after a master just because I was a girl and he was a guy" Zuko chimmed in and Toph turned her head at him

"Wait, what?"

"Sokka told me"

"SOKKA!" I exclaimed

"It was guys night out" he reasoned, shrugged as Suki shook her head next to him. I glanced to Aang who was smiling, stifling laughter as he listened in

"Are you hearing this, Aang?" I exclaimed

"Yeah, and it's pretty funny" Aang said soundly with a smile, his eyes tracing to mine

"That's it, no kisses for you today" I said loudly, standing on my knees with my hands on my hips, looking away with my eyes shut… I knew I wouldn't be able to keep that threat up but it sounded good at the time.

"Yikes, Not cool, Katara" Zuko muttered

"You better be quiet, Mr Fire Lord, I've got plenty of water to throw at you!"

"A mile below us! I can just breathe f-" And all of our trains of thoughts were interrupted as I felt Aang pull me closer as Appa whiplashed up again before trailing back down and leveling out.

"AANG!" Toph, Sokka, Suki and Zuko yelled at the same time

"Ahhem, if you would please listen" Aang said, I could hear the playful voice he had "Next time you with to insult either myself or Sifu Katara here, Appa will launch us all to the ocean and only two of us are water benders"

"I like tha idea, alright, Kisses today" I smiled, leaning in and kissing him quickly on the lips

"She gets the Avatar as her husband and bam, all her problems solved" Sokka muttered

"Ha, Ha, Ha." I muttered, sitting back down, facing the ocean next to Aang.

"Just for that, Aang, after we're done with my sister and brother, me and you are going to have an Agni Ki, no other elements. Honest duel." Zuko said strongly and Aang shot him a glance

"If you so desire, I bested Toph and Katara here, no offense to either of you"

"None taken, he did, though I can do the eight-legged octopus better than you."

"Hmm, whatever you tell yourself, my love" He teased and I narrowed my eyes at him

"Alright, Mister All powerful Avatar husband of mine, I'm after Zuko"

"And I want a rematch too!" Toph yelled from the back and Aang sighed

"Great, my to do list just keeps getting longer" He teased, narrowing his eyes at me but I could see through him, he loved it.

"Hey, guys" Zuko said "I think that's it." He finished, pointing out towards the horizon

"No way, already? We've only been flying for an few hours, no way we're at Ember Island" Sokka exclaimed and Zuko shook his head

"Not Ember Island, Caminus Island. The one the guards described. Alright guys, the joking was fun but we have to put our game faces on, this is unknown territory even for me, who knows what we'll find… maybe… hopefully my father and sister"

"We'll get them, Zuko" Aang reassured him and I nodded

"You've got all of us, they won't stand a chance" I said with a smile and his serious face lifted slightly until his eyes retraced the island we were approaching, it became serious once again.

We were still thirty minutes out but Aang took us high in the sky to gain some cloud and sun cover as our approach continued… hopefully we'd be able to end this little movement right then and there…


	55. Blue Fire

_**A/N: Alright ladies and gents, this'll be my last chapter for a week. I am going out to train in the field for a week and will try to have one up within a couple days of my returning, so hopefully you can expect one by the 26**__**th**__**. **_

_**Enjoy :]**_

Blue Fire

**Aang's POV**

"Hey, guys" Zuko began "I think that's it." He continued, pointing out towards the horizon.

"Caminus Island. The one the guards described. Alright guys, the joking was fun but we have to put our game faces on, this is unknown territory even for me, who knows what we'll find… maybe… hopefully my father and sister"

"We'll get them, Zuko" I added, glancing back towards Zuko and the others who were still peering over the side, looking ahead at the island.

"You've got all of us, they won't stand a chance" Katara said from besides me and Zuko's serious face lifted slightly until his eyes retraced to the island we were approaching, and it became serious once again and I started trailing Appa upwards for Cloud cover.

"Whatever happens I-" Zuko began before I heard Sokka yell

"WATCH OUT" Sokka yelled out but it was too late, and as I glanced down to the left of Appa; An enormous blue fireball was less than seconds away hitting Appa broadside on his left. I railed hard on the reins and Appa caught the idea and shot upwards, high and fast to avoid the fireball. Our quick reactions saved Appa's side but I heard him howl as the heat from the fireball grazed his underside.

With the first blast narrowly avoided, I spared a glance back down at the island only to notice the green island that was surrounded by water was now dotted with blue and red bulbs of light, all of them getting bigger.

"Hang on!" I shouted and spared a glance at Zuko on the saddle. "ZUKO, Redirect the blasts!" I shouted as I leaned forward on Appa's head, diving straight down. Zuko jumped behind me on Appa's neck launched his own flurry of red fireballs at the incoming barrage of fire attacks. As Firelord he kept his skills sharp and it showed as he expertly managed to have his blasts counter the incoming volley

My idea worked for the most part, the flames battling in the sky before dissipating as we passed them but there were a lot of them and it was getting increasingly harder to dodge or deflect them all, that was when Zuko shouted down to me

"Aang! I can't deflect them all!" Zuko shouted and I glanced at Katara who was hanging onto my arm, ducking down.

"Katara! Take the reins!" I shouted over the explosions and she locked eyes with me, smiled and nodded as she took the reins from my hands.

The second she had the reins I released and dove off in front of Appa with my glider in hand, I'll admit, it was difficult to make myself fly faster than Appa but I was committed. The second I dove off, I noticed a change in the volleys, the incoming fire was now directed at me; so it was clear they knew who I was and maybe I could draw them off of Appa.

I banked hard to the left and collapsed my glider long enough to send an aerial shockwave in a wide arc in front of both Appa and myself. It made contact with over a dozen different blasts that were extinguished; I heard Sokka's cheers from Appa as they dove down onto the island, seemingly forgotten as all the blasts came after me.

I spun my glider while midair and entered the Avatar state with a mental snap of my fingers, recreating a sphere of air around me as the blasts made begun to make contact and extinguish in the vacuum I created. I jabbed my glider in the direction of the blasts, sending a blast of air to the source of each individual attack… but there were many of them and I wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

After each of my aerial blasts struck the ground below me, the volleys started getting weaker… either from their own fatigue or my strikes I'm not sure but I had a window and took it, diving straight down in the direction Appa went, glider straight out in front of me as I dove I created a small spearheaded vortex of air around me and within seconds I covered the distance to where Appa and the others were hiding.

"Aang!" Zuko yelled before I slashed my hand up at him silencing him.

"We aren't alone" I said slowly, glancing around the forest that surrounded us as Zuko, Toph and Katara joined me quickly assuming their fighting stances, Sokka and Suki each had their own weapons drawn as we scanned the forest.

"We'll try this official" I heard Zuko mutter under his breath as he dropped out of his combat stance and stood straight up.

"I am Fire Lord Zuko, with me is the Avatar and I demand to be taken to your leader" Zuko shouted out to the forest… and we were meet with silence.

"Worth a shot" Sokka muttered, glancing at Zuko who shrugged, all of us eyeing the woods

"There are about a dozen surrounding us…" Toph muttered as she shifted her feet

"Think you can hit them all at once?" I asked "Before they hit us?" I added, turning to look at her and watched as her lips curled into a grin and she nodded. Her form shifted quickly, locking in a solid state as she collapsed her elbows before locking them out, pushing them down viciously and we suddenly heard the screams of a dozen surprised individuals as they were launched upwards

"Wait for it…" Toph muttered and seconds later they all landed, one by one on top of each other, in front of Appa. "That's all of them in the immediate area, hold on" She punched her foot to the ground and encased them in the wear, leaving their faces uncovered but their arms and legs locked.

Zuko approached the large pile of people stuck to the earth with fire in his eyes.

"Where is your leader? Who is your leader?" Zuko demanded and of the two still conscious soldiers, they spit to the ground and looked away

"Zuko, control your anger" I cautioned and his head snapped back to be. I could see the fire in his eyes, he wanted to lash out at these soldiers but my remark must've brought him back to his senses as the fire died.

"Toph" Zuko asked "Can you tell where there base is?"

"I can try" Toph reasoned, shrugging as her face slipped into concentration as Zuko's attention turned back to the soldiers.

"One last time, who is your leader or we will leave you here." Zuko threatened and I saw their eyes glance at each other before they shook their heads and closed their eyes, seemingly accepting their position.

"What can inspire such loyalty in grunts…" Zuko murmured under his breathe "Even my father wasn't that charismatic."

"You said this movement had been around for a while, before they were busted out of jail, so it stands to reason there is another head to the snake…" I suggested and his eyes shot to mine once again with sudden realization

"Great, an unknown threat… why didn't I think about that?" Zuko muttered

"Cause you were so focused on your sister and father being your enemies… you never gave it thought?" Katara reasoned in a soft tone

"Guys, we shouldn't stay here… and what're we gonna do with Appa?" Sokka said

"Worse come, you and Suki will take off with Appa, otherwise we trek on foot and he comes with us." I answered

"Got it!" Toph exclaimed, startling all of us s she pointed towards the northeast corner of the island

"There is a very large cavern and a lot of movement in that area, it is our best bet." Toph suggested and I glanced at Katara, then to Zuko

"That works for me" he said as he turned to the soldiers one last time "About these guys…"

"Leave them here, they can breathe and I'm sure their friends will find them" Sokka exclaimed and I had to agree, as much as I didn't like leaving them helpless, they accepted their position so we may as well.

"Let's go, Toph, lead the way" I said and we slowly moved out, Appa trailing the rear with Toph and Zuko taking point. Katara and I were next followed by Sokka and Suki, with their weapons still drawn.

"What do you think this is… Aang?" Katara asked softly, her head turning to look at me and our eyes locked

"I'm not sure, someone or something that can draw as much loyalty as this is not normal… we'll be okay" I answered softly before I walked into Zuko's back, him grunting but not making a noise otherwise.

"I don't know about that…" he said under his breath as I trailed the forest to see where he was looking, there was a large group of people walking towards us, not in an offensive stance but it was well over two dozen. They halted a dozen feet from us and one of the members stepped forward.

"Zuko, our leader will see you and your companions under a temporary flag of truce." He said and I instantly noticed the lack of Fire Lord, and so did Zuko.

"Normally, I am addressed as Fire Lord Zuko" He commented

"Normally I'm addressed as a Polar Bear Dog. Let's go" The soldier remarked before turning to face the formation, they all turned and started walking, we followed and I could feel the heat emanating off of Zuko as his eyes filled with fire once again.

We weren't walking for more than fifteen minutes before the formation suddenly stopped and stepped to either side of the trail, making a path for us to walk through them. We took the hint and followed the path they created, it lead down into a small cave with no noticeable features besides a large man sitting on a stone, surrounded by a group of soldiers, he looked up and when he saw us, he stood and begun clapping his hands.

"Well, well, well, the little firelord graces us with his presence!" He exclaimed with a grin "And look, we have the Avatar with us as well, oh boy are we in luck" He commented with a sly smile. His body and build reminded me a lot of combustion man but without the third eye and metal arm.

"Who are you?" Zuko demanded and the man looked down on Zuko, his grin fading

"A servant to the true fire lord, you mewling quim." He snarled

"Chose your next words carefully" Zuko said in a low, threatening voice and even I felt angered

"How carefully shall I chose them, on this island we outnumber you fifty to one, everyone in this room has mastered Princess Azula's Lightning technique."

"And we could sink this entire island" Toph interjected

"Ah, Even Toph Beifong is gracing us with her presence, I'm sorry I couldn't see you down there." He commented and I noticed toph's stance change slightly… she was ready to put him into the ceiling.

"Where is my father and sister"

"Not here, this is only one of our little bases."

"Who is your leader"

"Oh, I am the one who started it all, but my rule has been subjected to Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula." That was when I noticed the shift in all of his soldiers, not so much threatening as unsure… he was bluffing about something, though I couldn't tell what.

"What is your name" I asked and his gaze turned to me

"Oh, so he speaks, my name is unimport-"

"No." I interrupted him, my eyes flashed blue as I entered the Avatar state. I intended to show him I was not playing this game. "What is your name!?' I commanded, using the prowess of the past avatars to strengthen my voice and I noticed a change in even his demeanor.

"Fine" He conceded "Vayne is my name, not that it matters"

"Very unusual name" Sokka commented

"And yours isn't, Sokka?" He snapped back "Now, what do you intend to do now that you have found one of the leaders of this little movement" Vayne asked, his eyes tracing each of us

"Burn this island down" Zuko snarled and I glanced at him and before I could do anything he launched a wave of volleys at the benders on his side of the room. Toph quickly picked up the slack and began going after the other side, I approached the leader who suddenly had a smug smile on his face.

"You're going to lose" He whispered as he charged me, holding out his hand and I saw the electrical charge arc across his fingertips as he prepared to use his lightning. I ran and met him quickly and grabbed his fingertips, canceling out his growing charge for his lightning.

He quickly responded with a kick of red, searing hot flames that whiplashed around me, singeing my cloths but he couldn't hit me without hitting himself. Then I felt his other hand, his fist, make contact with my chest and I staggered back, clutching my stomach as I fell to my knee, blood dripping from my mouth.

"All you know how to do is fight by bending" Vayne commented, standing straight up "You'll never stand a chance without it" and my blue aura within my eyes and arrows sparked, augmenting me with the power of the past avatars

"We'll see" I muttered and jumped at him, jumping short and earthbending a small hole as I dove into it. I burrowed down then back in front of him and popped out, and as I had expected he turned, expecting me to attack from behind. I put my hand to his back and unleashed a blast of air that sent him spiraling to the end of the room.

I spared a glance behind me and saw Toph had the left side of the cave under control, they couldn't fight her with her natural element surrounding her, Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Suki were having a more difficult time on the right.

Katara had no water to draw from other than her water skins and Sokka and Suki were non-benders, though they fought well enough against those they were close too.

"Boo" I heard to my left before I felt Vayne's huge fist make contact with my jawline, sending me spiraling back, luckily Appa braced my fall as I hit his soft forehead.

"Thanks buddy" I muttered, rubbing my jaw as I glanced back at Vayne.

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent even if your friends may need help. Just think, this is maybe one fifth of the total amount on this island, and I have a quick way for everyone to return to base." Vayne threatened "Now stand up and show me you are truly worthy"

"I don't have to prove anything to you" I remarked, my voice still trailing the voices of the past Avatars as I spun my hands quickly, sending a shockwave of air as I kicked my foot at the ground sending a ground shockwave before following up with a fire blast.

He dodged the air and fire blast with relative ease but failed to notice the earth snake until it made contact with his foot and sank him into the ground, locking his arms and legs in the earth.

"Tell your men to surrender" I ordered and he laughed… laughed.

I saw his face grow red as his veins began to bolster… then I heard the ground begin to crack as it exploded, freeing his arms and he quickly launched a volley of fireballs at me, making me stumble backwards.

"Come now, Avatar, didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" He snarled as he maneuvered his arms in an all too familiar motion, blue electricity arcing across his body as he lunged and pointed it directly at me.

"Aang!" I heard Katara yell as I lunged forward with my arm extended, intercepting the lighting, feeling it course through me as I lunge forward again, extending my other arm back at him, the lightning flowing out and going back towards Vayne who was momentarily surprised as the lightning hit its target.

I saw his body spasm as the lightning arced across his body, smoldering fumes begun to emenate from him as he stumbled backwards and fell to a knee. I took no time and glanced to my right, they were still fighting those benders, I kicked my right foot out in that direction, sending a wave of earth at them which pinned them all against the wall. I glanced back at Toph who had done the same.

"We need to leave, now." I commented and they looked at me

"Grab him" Zuko said, pointing at Vayne.

"Toph, can you use your meteorite metal bracelet to lock his arms and legs?" I asked and she nodded

"I actually have a foot anklet of that too, just for emergencies. " Toph remarked with a grin as she folded it into a form of iron and locked the smoldering, weakened leader. We threw him on Appa and Appa took off from the cave.

The second we exited the mouth of the cave, dozens of fireballs shot up at us but Appa was quick and we climbed into the sky quickly. I knew where we were going; the closest and safest place was Ember Island at Zuko's summer house. I didn't really want Vayne to see it but it was the only real option we had.

"Has he said anything" I yelled back to Zuko on the saddle

"No, he refuses to speak or acknowledge us. We're all watching him, he won't make any surprises for us" Zuko answered and I nodded

"Good, we'll be there in a bit." I added before turning to the sea, it was dusk now, the sun had fallen since our incursion onto the island and Katara was sitting next to me unusually quiet.

"What's wrong?" I whispered and she shook her head

"I hate firebending. I hate seeing that blue arc of lightning come at you, it brings back too many bad memories" She commented under her breath and I sighed, smiling as I tugged her closer with my free hand

"I'm fine, we're fine, and we made it out in one piece… we'll rest up at Ember Island and take Vayne back to the capital." I said and she nodded, her grip around my arm tightening as she laced her fingers with mine.

"I know, I know I need to get used to this sort of thing, it'll just take me a while to realize that you'll always have to go in harms way for others." Katara muttered and I leaned over, kissing her forehead

"I'd do it even if I wasn't the Avatar" I answered and smiled, she locked eyes with me and my forehead kiss wasn't enough as she leaned up, our lips locking softly as our eyes closed. Our lips were moving as one as our tongues began their loving dance and I completely forgot where I was for the moment, just that I had her with me. She broke the kiss, but left her lips lingering near mine, brushing softly against them before pulling back

"I love you, Aang"

"I love you, Katara" I answered with a soft smile and her shoulders relaxed as she smiled, turning to face the sea as she rested her head on my shoulder. It wasn't long before Ember Island was well in sight, now we'd be able to question Vayne without his soldiers…


	56. Mistakes

_**A/N: After a long week and a half in the field, I return to grant my followers and random readers the next chapter for Whispers Beneath the Stone. A lot of BS has happened in this last week both at work and home but this helps me escape it all, as do my reviewers and followers. Enjoy.**_

_**Fair Warning, this one is darker with more drama and adventure than actual fluff. **_

Mistakes

**Aang's POV**

We arrived at Ember Island late that night and went straight to Zuko's Summer Home. Most of the group knocked out immediately except for Zuko, Katara and I; Zuko and I were not comfortable with a man like Vayne within the same household and Katara was more worried about me even though she tried to hide it.

It wasn't until the rest of the group had went to sleep and we were alone with Vayne did he finally open his eyes and speak to us. He was sitting cross-legged with his arms shackled behind his back and attached to the ground; it was a change in the atmosphere that made me glance in his direction and the look he was giving us was one filled with hatred.

"You think you have defeated me, Avatar" he said coarsely, biting back anger and I could see the fire that flared in his eyes.

"You are chained and on the floor, exactly how aren't you defeated" Zuko snapped back before I could respond. He noticed the nick on Vaynes' shoulders as I did, and he noticed what it was doing to me.

"You think I act alone, Little Exiled Prince. You know nothing of the grand scheme of things; it pleases me to know how right our leader was." Vayne said with a fleeting smile as he closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Fire Lord." Zuko corrected, biting back his own tongue "And who is your true leader, and what plan!?"

"You know he won't tell us, Zuko" Katara answered under her breathe, her eyes darted to the man on the floor then to mine and softened when she locked eyes with me, I allowed a weak smile before I heard Vayne's laughter.

"Tell me, Avatar, what is so special about the Avatar?" Vayne asked with a bloodied grin and Zuko was about to snap again before I held out my hand, I'd answer this.

"The Avatar is a guardian of both the Spirit and Mortal worlds, a bridge between the two. They are granted the ability to master all four elements in order to further carry out this mission." I answered, locking eyes with Vayne as he nodded.

"Aye, now let's break this down, little avatar." Vayne said, narrowing his eyes at me, his grin never vanishing.

"The Avatar can, as you say, master all four elements. But why is that special? Each element has its own strengths and weakness, so the individual element is not the important factor; it is the concept of mastering them and being able to use them in conjunction with each other, reacting as the situation requires." Vayne said with a harrowing knowledge.

"Yes, this is how I defeated you." I answered and he nodded.

"This brings us to part two. You have great power, granted, but as you said the Avatar is the guardian of the two realms. The protector of this world from the evil from men like me, correct?"

"Of course, stop toying with me and say your point" I snapped back, my own anger creeping up… as much as I repressed it over the years, it flared up on occasion.

"Avatar's are revered for their wisdom and their capability to detach themselves from the world and make the right choices despite the consequences; this is where you fault." Vayne answered me, his confident voice never faulting.

"What's your point" Katara suddenly snapped and his eyes darted to her.

"You." He snapped back, causing her to take a step back as he retraced his eyes to mine, my eyes narrowed at the man.

"Let me give you a scenario. Say there is a town of two hundred innocent lives about to be burnt to the ground; men, women and children about to be killed in a horrible fire, would you save them?"

"Of course" I answered and his lips curved upwards

"Now, given the same scenario but adding something; Say your little watertribe girl here was tied to a stake, about to be burnt alive miles away and you knew about both, who would you save first." He asked and my eyes widened as I took a step back.

I'd save Katara in a heartbeat… but I'd go after the village the second I was able but she was… she is more important to me…

"Yes, Avatar" Vayne begun "I know you would try to save the village but the matter of the fact is that you would save your little girl here and let them burn"

"Aang would never, I would never ask that" Katara snapped and his smile grew bigger

"Aye, but he still would, even if you hated him for it. You can see it in his face, the thought of losing you to anything… especially fire is his greatest fear, greater even than that of the faceless demon." Vayne reasoned as I gazed at him. My eyes locked wide and my mouth open in his taunts… he was right.

"Aang, don't listen to him" Katara pleaded besides me as she gripped my hand… I didn't even feel her warmth for a moment before I was suddenly shaken out of my trance.

"Poor little Avatar, I wonder how your past lives look at you now with this sudden knowledge." Vayne taunted. I glanced at Zuko whose anger had also considerably grown; he walked up to Vayne and was looking down on the man in disgust.

"Sleep" He snarled before picking up his right leg and slamming his knee into the side of his face, the act and the force caused Vayne to be slammed to the ground, his eyes dazed shut.

"Zuko!" I exclaimed and he held up his hand.

"We cannot afford to have him instill doubt into you now. Katara, take him to bed, I will stay with our guest until morning and rest on Appa when we leave." Zuko… basically ordered but I was defeated and wouldn't argue as Katara nodded, gripping my left arm and leading me down the hallway to our room.

We hadn't even unpacked Appa or his saddle; we were to leave shortly after sunup which is only a few hours away by this point. Katara led me into our room and shut the door behind us; she walked me to the bed and sat me down before sitting down beside me.

"I know what he said shook you but-" she began

"No… he was right" I muttered

"What do you mean?" she asked and I turned my head, locking eyes with her.

"I would go for you in a heartbeat over the village… I've been running that scenario in my head and I just… I couldn't leave you even if you wanted me too."

"Aang…" She sighed, placing a warm hand on my cheek that I melted into. I'll admit Vayne did a good job at shaking me up; luckily at least the fighting was over for the moment.

"Its still bothering me what he said about the grand scheme of things… what could he have meant" I mused aloud.

"Aang."

"I mean, what're we missing, he blatantly called Zuko Exiled Prince and seems to be under the impression Ozai is still Fire Lord with Azula as Princess. They've both escaped and are nowhere to be seen… I just don't get it." I continued until Katara snapped me back to reality

"Aang!" she exclaimed and I glanced at her, her cerulean eyes washing with worry. I shifted and when I did I saw the flash of the moon sparkle in her eyes and whatever trance Vayne had me in was lost.

"I'm sorry" I conceded, hanging my head down.

"No, Aang, it's okay" She cooed softy

"It's not okay" I muttered, shaking my head still looking down. "I shouldn't have let him get to me like that" I paused and looked right at her "I just wanted to enjoy my time with you after we got married… now all this is going on."

"Aang" she said warmly, her hand caressing my cheek "I promise you, we will have a proper honeymoon, just us. Well, Appa'll probably be there" she teased and I allowed a small laugh before sighing with a smile

"I love you" I said softly

"I love you" she answered "come on, let's get ready for bed, we've got to get at least a few hours of sleep before everyone wakes up" she reasoned and I sighed and nodded, standing up as she did.

She went to walk forward, doubled back around with her hand resting on my waist while her other was on my shoulder, she pulled me and I knew what she wanted as I leaned in with her, our lips locking in a soft but passionate kiss. I glided my tongue across her lips and she knew all too well was her lips parted and moved with mine, our tongues dancing in their loving harmony.

We stayed locked for a good minute before each of us began panting and had to pull away, that same look… that same smile was on her face. Her eyes were narrowed with her lips curved into the most beautiful smile, it made me melt as she slowly released and walked backwards for a second, slowly turning and facing away from me to the bathroom; and all I could do was stare.

"_What should we do with him" Sokka asked, glancing back at Vayne who was tied up in the back of the saddle on Appa_

"_We'll take him to the capital" Zuko announced "We're almost there, I can see the island" Zuko commented until his voice trailed off, I glanced at him_

"_Zuko, what's wrong?"_

"_That is the symbol of the Phoenix King, not the Fire Lord."_

"_What?" Katara asked_

"_Before Aang defeated my father, he proclaimed himself the Phoenix King, King of the world, and Azula as Fire Lord. That is the same banner that was flown before I had them all taken down and burned." Zuko commented, his eyes narrowing at the growing island_

"_What's that mean?" Sokka asked_

"_It means-" Zuko begun before Suki cut him off_

"_LOOK OUT!" She screamed, but it was too late as a large fireball struck the right side of Appa. I heard him grunt and groan as we begun losing altitude fast._

"_Appa!" I yelled out to no answer, we were free falling. I glanced back at everyone else, "Grab hold of the saddle!" I exclaimed and before I even knew if they were doing so I turned back forward and climbed onto Appa's head_

"_Appa Buddy! I know you're hurt but we need you!" I exclaimed, I saw his eye roll from the back of his head back forwards, his pupil dilated out then snapped shut as he bared his teeth. He flapped his tail and his airbended saved us from a hard impact, but it was too late to stop the landing._

_Appa struck the ground hard, launched all of us, saddle and all, off of his back as he skidded and doubled over us. I watched in horror as he flew over my head and landed a dozen feet ahead of us, I moved to try to run to him before feeling a sharp pain in the back of my neck and the world went dark._

_I don't know how long I was out, or where I was but I was chained up, much like Zhao had me chained after his archers captured me those years ago. I looked to my left and right, I saw Zuko in ragged cloths next to Sokka and Suki, chained up to the wall. And on the other side was a large wooden, reinforced, crate holding a wood shackled Toph. Her feet in wooden shoes and her hands in wooden mitts, she looked beaten… they all did… but I didn't see Katara._

"_Ah, Finally awake" A sharp voice said from in front of me, I darted my eyes to my front and found Vayne standing there. "I told you it was foolish to think you had defeated me, or our cause."_

"_Where. Is. Appa? WHERE IS KATARA?!" I snarled, trying my hardest to move but the chains were spiked into the different corners of the wall, spreading my arms and legs to where I was literally hanging from the ground… all I could move was my head._

"_Ah, your bison. Well… I won't go into the details, but let's just say he didn't make it" Vayne answered with a sinister smile_

"_You. Killed. Appa!?" I questioned, feeling the power of the Avatars begin to flow through me before I suddenly felt a strong backhand across my face, knocking me out of focus and into a daze, the power dissipating. _

"_Possibly" Vayne answered, stepping back and withdrawing his hand. "But don't you wanna know what happened to your little water girl?" And with that comment, I felt the fire flash within my own eyes as I narrowed at the man_

"_Where is she" I said in a low voice_

"_Oooh, giving me goose bumps, why, if you weren't in chains and considerably weaker, I might be shaking" He taunted but my own rage was growing, rage I was normally able to control and keep in check. Rage at the sight of Zuko, Suki, Sokka and Toph… Rage at whatever knowledge he was giving me about Appa… Rage at what he wasn't talking about, his beating around the bush with Katara._

_He patted me on the cheek with a smile "Relax, pumpkin, she is doing just fine… for now" and without thinking I breathed Fire right into his face, him smacking it away like it was a toddler throwing a match._

"_Tsk Tsk Tsk" he taunted with that same grin, rocking his index finger back and forth "That is going to cost you." He paused and looked to the door behind him "Turn the chains" I gazed at him, confused until I felt myself being turned_

_The chains themselves were on a pully that encircled the whole room through the wall as they manipulated, turning me to face the opposite direction, my eyes widened with horror as I gazed at the silhouette of Katara. _

_Her cloths were tattered and her hair in shambles, she was chained up against a pole, dragging her arms over her head as her legs were chained to the ground below. I felt myself yelling, screaming something, I heard Vayne's sick laughter as I saw her look up at me, her face was stained by tears and more begun to flow when she locked eyes with me, then all went black._

I felt myself being shaken, my eyes groggily opened from that reality and I was brought back to my real world, I felt Katara's hand on my cheek and her other on my shoulder as she was leaning over me in the bed, looking at me with such concern, such worry I almost teared up. She was about to ask something but I didn't wait, I flung my arms around her neck and pulled her down on me, hugging her tightly.

"Aang? What happened?" I heard her whisper within our embrace

"Just… a bad dream." I muttered, shaking away the images from that horrid dream

"About what Vayne said?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No… worse… much, much worse. I love you"

"I love you too" she answered, I felt more at peace as I glanced around the room, it was still dark.

"What time is it?"

"We've only been asleep for an hour or so… you fell right to sleep." She answered softly and I sighed

"I'm sorry… I wanted too" She stopped me by placing her lips against mine softly silencing me as my eyes fell shut under the soft lull of her lips until she gently pulled away, pulling me back from my daydreams

"I know, Aang" she said softly "We have to leave soon… but when we get back to the Fire Nation" she trailed off and I smiled, as did she before she fell over and laid across my chest, one arm over to my left shoulder and her head resting on my chest, I felt her warmth as I breathed, taking in the darkness and the silence… The nightmares didn't come back to haunt me that night and it was but a moment before we were all being woken up by Zuko.

"Hope ya'll can eat on the go, I don't wanna stay here, especially with what this guy has been saying all night" Zuko said through our door before poking back out and moving to another room. I turned and looked at Katara who was smiling and glanced up at me.

"I don't wanna, but we got to" she sighed and slowly lifted herself up

"I know, at least we both have something to look forward too" I teased and she slapped y shoulder

"Aang!-Mmph" she exclaimed before moving to get up, I caught her wrist and pulled her back down on me, lip locking her when she centered. It was quick but she smiled into it before pulling herself back up, I let her move off of me as she glanced back at me with that smile of hers as she moved to get dressed.

We got back into our cloths and met everyone else in the main room, they were already talking about going back to the Capital and I suddenly had a flashback of my dream.

"Hey guys" I said lowly, my own doubt actually caught their attention

"Aang?" Sokka questioned "What's up buddy?"

"Um" I began, moving my hand to scratch the back of my neck "We should be careful when we get closer to the capital… with everything Vayne has been saying, I think it'd be smart to air on the sense of caution"

"But we are going back to my own nation's capital, where I am the lord" Zuko commented

"Lord Hothead" Toph muttered and everyone laughed but me, this caught Katara's attention as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Guys I think we should listen to Aang. When has he steered us wrong before?" She began

"Hunting for Koi Fish. The Great Divide." Sokka muttered

"Earth Rumble Six" Toph added

"Shut it!" Katara snapped. "Koi Fish let you meet Suki. The Great Divide let us stop a century old feud. Earth Rumble lead us to you."

"Which is why it is an issue, my life was sooooo amazingly simple back then" Toph mused

"Yes, the blind little helpless daughter?" I questioned and her face changed and she shrugged

"What're you getting at?" Zuko asked and Katara glanced at me with a worried look.

"Just" I muttered "Let's be careful, please" and I heard Zuko sigh in defeat

"Fine, what do you want us to do?" He questioned

"Can we drag out the flight to arrive at nightfall? Just to… ease my own burdens, please?" I asked and he shrugged

"I don't see the harm in it." Zuko muttered

"It'll give us more time for sight-seeing" Suki chimed in with a grin and Sokka smacked his forehead

"We kinda got a world class terrorizer here!"

"Who is tied and gagged. He'll be fine" Zuko commented and I nodded

"So… it's decided?" I asked and they all nodded

"Good, then let's get going" Sokka exclaimed, pumping his fist up and the group all moved towards the courtyard where Appa was resting, I was stopped by Katara.

"Aang, what happened?" she asked, I knew she meant the dream… but I couldn't tell her

"It was too.. horrible to repeat, but I swear to you I won't let it happen." I said quietly and she shook her head

"We're a team, Aang, until the rest of our days and beyond. Whatever trouble we're facing, we'll face it together" She said quietly, softly pecking me on the lips and I was forced a smile.

"Spirits, I love you, Katara" I said happily and she smiled

"I love you too"


End file.
